That's Why
by Talitha Koum
Summary: KH3. A sinister plot to enslave the Worlds tosses our favorite heroes into survival mode. While Sora and Kairi adjust to budding romance, Riku grapples with a loving adversary as lethal as poisoned honey. The fate of the Wolds rests on their shoulders.
1. That's Why

_For my One and Only..._

_A/N: I started this as a one-shot. But since my reviews were wicked out-the-roof, I continued. It's action, adventure, intrigue, romance, just about anything you can think of._

_As a side note, I didn't write a father for Sora. Only his mother was mentioned in Kingdom Hearts. _

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I only wish I owned it. _

**That's Why**

Sora ignored the feathered hands that threatened to wring his neck to the point of unconsciousness as he knelt there in the ocean. It was too wonderful to be real. The place, not the chocking. He buried his fingers deep into the cool sand and a gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Waves of salt water rolled over his shoulders. He was almost pushed to his stomach, hence. The weight of his two companions increased, pinning his arms to his sides. He wrenched away as best as he could, though it did prove difficult. Sora's wild, brown hair dangled in front of his face. Drops of water fell from the spiky mane. They trickled down his nose like tiny, silver rivulets.

In front of him, he discerned a pair of pink shoes. His heart leapt into his throat when he slowly lifted his head to meet the beaming face of a girl. Her auburn hair swept past her dancing, blue eyes. He stared. He couldn't help it. The shouts of joy about him grew distant. Either Donald, Goofy, and the King had halted their merry-making and Sora-crushing, or he'd just become numb to it all. If it were the latter…

Sora began to fear for his sanity.

He simply couldn't breathe, correct or not; he doubted it had anything to do with the over-large duck. But Sora pushed that thought aside and strained his throat so he could swallow. He failed miserably. Twice in a row. Sora prayed Kairi didn't notice his estranged behavior.

She held out her hand for him to take, regardless.

Maybe it was that simple gesture. Maybe not. Either way, Sora felt something within him move. Stir. And, for a moment, he thought Kairi was someone else altogether.

_Naminé_…

Roxas: He could perceive that part of him. Inside, like an untapped force. Foreign. But then, he pondered, Roxas was him. All the same, a surge of emotion tingled up his spine as the blonde melted away, revealing his friend once more.

Had she felt it, too?

Sora blinked. His musings vanished immediately, no longer tangible. Or remembered.

He slipped one of his hands into his pants pocket. His dripping fingers wound their way around Kairi's lucky charm. The one that she'd given him so long ago. Along with a promise. Something blossomed within Sora's chest when he withdrew the item. He still hadn't managed to draw adequate oxygen. He'd tried to say something to her…anything…perhaps he had and not noticed. Instead of dwelling on words, Sora slapped the charm into Kairi's open palm and beamed in return. He noted how smooth her fingertips were as they brushed against the back of his hand. Sora winced internally at what she might think of his calluses and blisters.

"_It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

"_Don't worry. I will."_

Their pledge echoed in his mind. Sora was pulled to his feet...numb, head spinning. The roar of the ocean and the giddied laughter of the others began to crescendo, bringing him out of his reverie. He came to realize he'd been staring down into Kairi's bottomless eyes. They shimmered, reflecting the sunlight. Sora wasn't used to being taller than she.

Then Kairi's fingers slipped away. Sora forced himself not to tighten his hold or to follow her hand. His palm, despite being gloved, tingled intensely. He tore his gaze from the beauty before him and turned around. That same Destiny Island wind caressed his face and teased the damp hair that had plastered against his temples. The sun warmed him. His heart swelled.

He was home.

After all this time of struggling with enemies only seen in the worst of nightmares, he'd finally returned.

Sora focused his attention on his companions. Donald, orange beak sodden, couldn't stem a smile. The same went for Goofy who was staring at him with that same _perplexed-but-all-knowing_ look that Sora had grown so fond of. The King rocked back and forth, from heel to toe, his hands clasped behind his back. He watched Sora with excitement and expectancy, enjoying the glazed look the Key Bearer knew was stuck on his visage.

The exact expression that Riku sported, in fact. He was reclining, neck craned, reveling in the identical peace that coursed though them all.

That feeling of completion. It was finished.

"What now?" Riku asked.

The question caught Sora off guard. His mind had been frozen since he'd found himself plummeting headfirst back to his island. He hadn't started to consider that there was anything left…of course, there was a small part of him that almost didn't accept that there was no more fighting. No more battles. No more darkness. But here, in the place he'd missed so much that it hurt him physically, he hadn't weighed the possibility that there was something left undone.

At the moment, Sora was powerless to sort the random collection of feeling and emotion that rampaged about his head and his chest. So he looked to the King as if maybe he had an answer.

The mouse sobered, but his grin remained. "First thing's first. We get the both of you home to your families."

Sora's eyes widened. His…_family_…how long had it been since he'd seen his mother? How long had it been since he'd felt her loving arms pull him into an unwanted hug?

How long?

Sora couldn't begin to calculate. And, quite abruptly, the homesick ache in his heart ruptured. An absurd notion fluttered through his already-much-too-full mind: His mother was going to kill him for swimming in his clothes…_again_.

As his thoughts raced with various excuses that really didn't make sense or matter, Sora's body shut down. Most everything that occurred in the next half hour came in unfocused blotches of color. He hadn't realized how truly exhausted he was until that point in time. Despite the fact that he'd been asleep for _God-only-knew-how-long_, he felt the need to take a break once more. Sora came to grips, now and then. Especially when everyone filed into the boats that were tied to the dock.

_His boat_. Even after all this time, it was still there. Right where he'd left it.

Sora wasn't aware of who traveled with whom. He knew that there were two to each craft, but that was the limit to his understanding. Sora's eyelids grew heavy. The conversations of those around him, yet again, were fading out of comprehension. By the time the bottom of his boat scraped against the shore, he realized that he'd nodded off somewhere during the ride.

"Poor fellas," Mickey chuckled.

Sora frowned. He struggled to mumble: "I'm not tired. I'm fine."

However, it came out: _I yoterd…ahine_.

"Sure," Donald quacked. "You keep tellin' yourself that."

A downy wing alighted on Sora's shoulder. He didn't appreciate the jab, but he couldn't do anything about Donald's laughter. He wanted to rebuttal the duck's smart-aleck comment. Very much so. Then he decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut. Least he make more of a fool of himself.

His body stood of its own accord and his arm draped across a pair of shoulders. Sora struggled to keep to his feet, not wanting the one supporting him to carry the majority of his weight.

The Keyblade Master forced an eye into a squint. There wasn't much light to see by. _When had the sun set_? He saw that Riku, more or less, was in the same condition as himself, being toted by Goofy. Sora tried to examine the one he leaned against, but his eyelid fell closed without his consent.

_Well_, he reasoned, _it can't be Donald or the King. They're too short. So it's…_

Sora's face set on fire. His stomach flip-flopped to and fro. As if there was something alive in his gut. He gasped for breath, inhaling the sweet sent that he knew was Kairi. Of honeysuckle and strawberries. Why was it always strawberries? Sora stood on his own. However, he was grasped more tightly around the middle as a result.

And that certainly didn't quell the whatever-it-was inside him.

"Sora…"

The way she pronounced his name sent a shiver skipping up his spine. He prayed Kairi hadn't felt the surge. It was fortunate that he was so weary; otherwise, his senses would be on overload due to her presence. She was right next to him. He could feel her. Kairi's silky hair swept against his arm, around her neck. Her hand held his. To keep him close.

There wasn't a need for that.

Sora's blush intensified. He lowered his head to hide it. Hopefully, the others would chalk it up to sleep deprivation.

_Hopefully_.

Sora made an effort to disperse his bulk as the sandy beach transformed into dirt road. He knew this neighborhood. He knew these small houses. He knew these trees. A squealing, screen door shook him from his walking trance.

"You're home," Kairi told him.

This time, Sora made both of his eyes open. Just to admire the white, wooden two-story bathed in the moonlight. He reached out his hand (the one Kairi wasn't holding) and rested it against the doorframe. As much to make sure this wasn't a dream as to remove himself as a burden. Sora flexed his thumb back and forth, chipping a bit of the aged paint. He turned the rusted door handle-

Donald broke in front of him and took a peek inside. The house was dark. Even so, the layout hadn't changed. The same staircase ascended to his bedroom on the right. The same hallway littered with pictures. The same living room. Same couch. Same rug beneath their feet. Same smell.

The familiarity was more heart-warming than Sora expected.

He was home.

Goofy strolled past Donald and stood in front of the photographs. "Hey! It's Sora as a little kid!" He placed a pointer against the glass. "How cute," Goofy ha-yucked.

Donald threw his head over his shoulder. "Yeah. What happened?"

Sora grunted a sarcastic: "Ha ha."

Kairi giggled.

Donald cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Oh, Mrs. _Soooorraaaaaa_! We have a surprise for you!" The crook of his beak curled. He waddled toward the darkened living room. "Oh, Mrs.-"

_BANG_!

Donald backpedaled into the hallway, twirled on his left heel, and fell flat on his back. His large eyes rolled around in dizzying circles. "Ohhh," he groaned.

A woman appeared. She was dressed in a blue bathrobe. Her long, brown hair lay tied in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. There was also a bat clenched in her fist. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you in my house?" Her astonishingly bright, blue eyes narrowed while Donald fought to sit upright.

Goofy held out his hand. "You must be Sora's mother."

The woman flinched. There was more than one intruder in her home. She tightened her hold on her weapon and raised it over her head.

"Mom…" Sora murmured.

The slender lady spun on a dime and her bat toppled to the floor. Her hands strayed to her open mouth. The visage that had been full of suspicion now overflowed with something powerfully indescribable. "Sora," she whispered, taking a hesitant step. She seemed on the brink of disbelief, but she moved forward anyway.

Kairi released Sora who fell victim to his mother's embrace. She hugged him as if she'd never let go. Her kisses against his forehead became too numerous to count.

Funny. What was once so impossibly annoying was now…

"Oh, Sora," she cried. "Where have you been?"

The Keyblade Master, what with his face planted against his mother's shoulder, was unable to respond. Because he'd finally released himself to slumber.

**ooo**

Sora opened his eyes to find his bedroom ceiling. Turning his head, he blinked across his room until he saw a suspended, toy sail boat. Two dolls lay sprawled out on its deck.

Sora yawned and stretched his arms over his head before propping himself up on his hands. How long had he been asleep this time? He noticed that his hooded jacket had been removed; his shoes were by the door. His socks, on the other hand, were still where he'd left them. Sora wiggled his toes, stifled another yawn, and swung himself out of bed. He turned his attention to the window. The sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. The untainted blue stretched for miles on end. And, in the distance, his island beckoned.

A sensation assaulted his nose. The smell of bacon and eggs. Sora instantly dashed down the stairs.

His stomach would not be gainsaid. Not when it was this empty.

Sora descended the staircase two steps at a time. He vaulted over the railing, just like he'd used to. Sora landed cat-like in the hall, continuing on his way to the kitchen in a dead sprint. As always, he slid across the wooden floor (via his socked feet) and came to rest in his appointed chair. Breakfast being set in heaping helpings, Sora was all too eager to dive right in. He snatched up his fork and prepared to jab its prongs into the meal when he heard his mother's throat clearing itself.

Sora halted. He lifted his eyes to meet his mother's. Though she'd used her _young-man-you-are-in-big-trouble_ drone, her expression was lively and a smile graced her lips.

"What have I told you about that, Sora? Your chair's going to collapse one of these days. I'll laugh at you with such abandon, you'll finally come to realize that your mother actually knows what she's talking about."

Sora flashed her one of his infamous grins. "Where is everyone? Doanld? Goofy? The King?"

"King?" she questioned. "Oh, yes. He was never here. Your little friend Donald informed me that he was helping Riku and his parents."

Sora set his fork against the side of his plate and furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't remember either of them being in his house last night. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't remember when they'd left the party.

"Kairi, Donald, and Goofy explained everything to me," his mother continued. By her breathless state, she sounded overwhelmed. Sora could understand. "They left a while ago..."

To fill the silence, Sora shoved a mound of eggs into his mouth. He savored the taste before swallowing the little slice of heaven. If there was one thing he'd missed, other than his family and friends, it was his mother's cooking. Despite Donald's magical abilities, he had none in the kitchen. Sora took a moment to wonder how he'd survived at all.

"So…you know about…" He faltered.

His mother regarded him with that sure, parental-stare. "You don't have to talk about it," she said.

Sora nodded. His mother had heard enough of his trials. Unless he was ready to divulge, then it wasn't necessary. Maybe he would when he was ready. But, for now, Sora was content with the happiness that pumped through his veins. While the feeling persisted, he'd ride it for all it was worth. "I was thinking about heading out to the island today."

"Not until you've finished your breakfast…"

Sora compelled the last strip of bacon down his throat.

"…had a bath…"

He set aside his fork. Sora drained the glass of milk next to him, already knowing what was coming.

"…and your clothes washed. You're a mess."

He ridded his upper lip of its milk-mustache and submitted to her demands without a fight. Sora knew she'd win anyway. Right now, he was more than happy to oblige her. He also understood that this instant surrendering of his wouldn't last long; ergo, he should do his mother this one favor, after all.

**ooo**

Sora ambled past the island waterfall with his fingers laced behind his head. Lost in thought…

His mother had gone on and on about how much he'd grown whilst he'd frantically removed articles of clothing from his closet. She'd taken the outfit he'd been wearing when he was in the shower (which was refreshing and much needed) and Sora wasn't patient enough to wait for them to wash or dry.

So he thought.

He'd grown out of _every_ single pair of pants he'd ever owned.

After his homestead escape, Sora'd visited Riku's house, wondering how the night had gone for him. But as he'd pondered about this, Riku's father answered the door and informed Sora that his son was still asleep.

"_What about the King? Is he here?"_

The burley man had hesitated. _"No. He left."_ Then he'd shut the door in his face.

Sora had come to the realization that maybe the subject was best not brought up again. It appeared to be a tad touchy. Okay. _More_ than a tad. He'd reconsidered checking up on Kairi following the confrontation and headed to the island alone…

Sora continued along, perfectly at ease with his musings. It was nice: not having to worry about your heart being sucked from your chest at any given second. His shoes slapped against the wooden ramp that led to the base of a gigantic tree. Sora allowed his eyes to wander up and down the thing before straying over to The Secret Place.

A string of memories played across his mind's eye like a film. The white door he'd seen the last time he was here…Kairi's lifeless body flinging through his outstretched arms…

Sora blinked, his breath short.

Other things resurfaced, too. Of simpler times. He and Riku exploring The Secret Place in search for a monster. Upon finding none, speaking of Kairi. Himself and the Princess sketching each other on the wall. She was an excellent artist at that age; made his drawing look like a scribble.

Sora's face split into a grin. He headed inside. The Key Bearer was surprised to feel the end of his spiky, brown hair brush the top of the tunnel. Sora bent his knees and moved deeper. The light from an opening above lit his way so he took his time analyzing each picture.

Wakka and Tidus had drawn Blitz Ball diagrams all over the place. _Exactly_ like them. He was looking forward to playing a few rounds if he met the two today. But would they remember him? Even Kairi had forgotten. Sora shook the idea from his head. He turned away to where he knew his picture was scratched. And then he stopped. Sora peered at the sketch, thinking that what he saw was somehow his imagination. He leaned forward, placed a hand against the wall, and crouched down to get a better look.

There was something different. _Another fruit_?

Then it hit him: Kairi had seen his addition.

Sora's pulse spiked. The tips of his fingers caressed the white lines. "Kairi…" he breathed. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and removed his hand. A stupid grin fluttered its way across his face as he made his way back out into the sunshine. Sora wasn't cognizant of where he was going. He trusted his feet wouldn't lead him astray. He couldn't focus on any given thing. It was plagued with thoughts of _her_. As he rounded the base of the tree, looking neither to the left or right, he was suddenly smack dab in front of a pretty face. _Kairi's_ pretty face.

The Keyblade Master grew weak in the knees. His head was in more of a whirl than it had ever been before. He felt his sword answer him. It materialized in his hand, ready for battle.

Kairi giggled. The wind played with her hair.

Sora did a double take. Why was the Keyblade with him now of all times? It only appeared when there was a keyhole to seal (and there certainly wasn't one here) or if he was prepared to fight…perhaps afraid…

It was then that the Princess took a step toward him. Sora's chest tightened, revealing that he was, indeed, very much frightened. The trembling in his knees persisted and Sora struggled to swallow. Out of all the things he'd faced (thousands of Heartless and Nobodies) he'd never been so physically shaken. _Never_.

Sora tossed his Keyblade in effort to make it vanish. But the sword reappeared in his hand. He gaped in surprise.

Kairi moved closer. Each shuffle of her pink shoes increased his heart rate ten-fold. "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Uh, n-n-nothing," he stuttered. Sora winced when his voice cracked.

Kairi leaned forward, tilting her head so she could see his face.

Sora balked.

"Sleep well?"

He didn't trust himself to speak. So he nodded. And he managed that poorly. Sora tried, once more, to drop the Keyblade, but it was in vain. "Y-You?"

Kairi righted herself as he lifted his eyes. "Yes. I spoke with your mom last night. Donald and Goofy took me home." She giggled. "My dad demanded to know why I was out so late and had a heart attack when the two of them followed me in." She whispered behind her hand, "I don't think he was expecting a dog or duck to be my excuse…"

Sora involuntarily retreated. Once her breath blossomed against his cheek, he was no longer in control of his actions. Kairi didn't seem to notice. She followed him, still talking as if this were ordinary.

"I also don't think he was expecting a mouse to be royalty…"

Sora felt himself scoot down the ramp he'd walked up before. He wasn't cognizant. Not fully. The heels of his feet balanced on the edge of the waterfall's pool faster than he could say 'Heartless'.

"They left. Donald and Goofy wanted me to tell you and Riku good-bye. He's still in bed. And I thought _you_ were the lazy bum." Kairi poked him in the chest to emphasize what she'd said.

That was too much for poor Sora to handle. He shifted backwards again, lost all balance, windmilled his arms, and fell. But not before taking the hand Kairi offered. Which didn't help. She wasn't capable of supporting him. Sora tumbled in first, followed soon after by Kairi. The Key Bearer caught her as best as he could, but he'd practically pulled her on top of him.

What a mess. Down they went, accompanied by a mighty splash. The only good thing to come out of this clumsy display was that the Keyblade vanished.

Sora yelped. Cold, cold, and more cold rushed over his body. It was almost a welcomed thing because he felt like he was on fire. Sora propped himself up on his elbows, blinked, and shook his head, slinging water droplets all over Kairi. She held up her hands to shield her face.

"Sora! You klutz!" she laughed.

"I…I…" he sputtered. "I'm sorry, Kairi. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." She hid her smile "Wet, but okay."

Kairi stood and Sora followed suit. He watched the girl wring out her pink dress, not meaning to stare. When she stopped, he noticed what he was doing and removed his gaze at once.

"Oh…my charm…" Kairi examined the pool.

Sora caught sight of the hand-made star beneath the ripples of the waterfall. He knew it anywhere. He used to stare at the thing endlessly when he thought Donald and Goofy weren't watching. "Here it is," he said. "I got it." Sora waded over and reached down.

Along with Kairi.

They inevitably bumped heads.

Sora pulled back to massage his crown, but he didn't get very far. Again, he was face to face with those orbs of blue. And, again, he was unable to move as he was powerless to break eye-contact.

Kairi straightened. So did Sora. Neither said a word.

The star ended up transferring from his fingers to hers. Sora's hand lingered against them; this was only an afterthought. The center of his awareness was on Kairi's face. Her eyes…her nose…her lips...Sora's ears inflamed.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you."

The Keyblade Master opened his mouth to respond. Nothing came out. At least, he didn't think so. He still couldn't register sounds.

Kairi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before spinning around with the charm at her chest. She pointed toward the dock. "Oh! Selphie! She'll want to know you're back!"

Then she left.

Sora was dumbfounded. He didn't blink. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. To top it off, his knees gave out on him. Sora fell to his backside, underneath the waterfall. It poured over his head by the buckets, ice cold. But the chill it did not eliminate the warmth in his face. "Yeah…see ya…later…" he exhaled. Even though she was already out of hearing range.

**ooo**

The week had flown by quickly.

Sora reclined against the Paupou tree where he and Riku had spared with one another once upon a time. Now they rested, both uncommonly still, watching the sunset. They spoke of this and that. How their families reacted to the news. What really happened. How Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie almost forgot who they were. How and when the King and his companions mysteriously disappeared.

Sora missed them, but knew he'd be seeing the three again. It was enough.

Their speech turned from Heartless and Nobodies to the norm. Apparently, school was just around the corner. As strange as it was, they looked forward to returning to an average life. _Sort of_. The both of them were constantly on edge, no matter how relaxed they seemed on the outside. And, in private, they continued to build their skill.

_Why_?

They weren't sure. Riku supposed it was out of habit. Sora had to agree. Nothing could rid them of what they'd seen and gone up against. It was impossible. That hidden urge to continue the fight was embedded into their system whether they wanted it there or not.

Sora sighed. He finally asked the question he'd been longing to know, but afraid to query: _The door to the light_. Where had it come from? How did it appear?

Riku rolled his eyes. He poked Sora's chest. As if the answer was unbelievably simple.

Sora thought about the response, powerless to keep a smirk off his face. _His heart_. His heart had brought him back.

_'I want to line them up. Yours and mine.'_

The smile wasn't leaving. He didn't expect it to for a while.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice washed over him like a balm. His cheek prickled. Sora forced himself not to touch his face. He turned to see her running in their direction. She clutched a small bottle in her hand.

Kairi handed it over, still trying to catch her breath. The King's symbol rested on the scroll inside.

Sora uncorked the thing and hastily slid the paper into his hands. He unrolled it for the three of them to see. He stared at the words as if he'd never read before. As if they'd been expected. He felt odd that he wasn't surprised.

"I guess we'll be heading out soon," Kairi said.

Sora looked up from the note. _We'll_? "Kairi…"

But she was already walking away.

Riku huffed. "I have a feeling that she thinks she's coming."

Sora pocketed the scroll. Leaving the bottle on the ground, he took a deep _deep_ breath. "Yeah."

Riku frowned. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Go tell her that she can't."

Sora was horrified. "_Me_? Why not you?"

Riku shot him one of those _don't-be-stupid_ looks with his steely eyes.

Sora's shoulders sagged. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll think of something to say. But you owe me."

Riku snorted. He turned his attention back to the sunset. "No…I think it'll be the other way around…" His silver hair wafted behind him while he chuckled.

Sora scowled, not understanding and not wanting to ask. Let Riku have his secrets. He was the one that was going to have to confront Kairi. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he could complete the mission.

"Better hurry."

Sora about-faced. He started out in a sprint, but slowed to a walk when he reached the dock where Kairi was preparing to leave. He could tell that she knew he was there: she neglected to waver from her work untying the boat. Her fingers fiddled with the rope and she eventually gave in as Sora approached, knowing full-well that it was too late for escape. Still, she met him with a smile. With the sun positioned behind her head, Kairi appeared as if she were glowing. The waves lapped against the dock in soothing roars. They sparkled. Just like her eyes.

Sora stood before the Princess, not quite sure what to do next. If he wasn't careful, her beauty would silence him long enough for her to get away. Sora assembled the best sentence that actually made sense in his head as quickly as possible and went with it. "You can't come," he blurted.

"Why?"

"_Why_?" Sora opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He threw his hands into the air in defeat, not having come up with something she'd buy. "Because!"

"Because _why_, Sora?"

"Because…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Because…I don't want you to get hurt," he tried.

"So you're allowed to risk your life, but I'm not?"

"Yes-" Sora shook his head. "I mean…I mean, no."

"Then why?"

Sora's mind drew a blank. He continued to stare at her, unabashed. She was so beautiful. And he didn't have a clue how to tell her. How to make her see. There was nothing left within him. Except…

"_You care for her?"_

"_Yes! More than anything!"_

"_Show me how much."_

Sora took Kairi's hand and lowered himself to his knees.

"Sora?"

Heat tickled his cheeks. "Kairi," he interrupted. "You can't go because I don't want you–if you were harmed I…"

She knelt in front of him, searching his features as if she'd find the answer written across his face. Maybe it was. "Please?"

Sora felt like he'd been punched in the gut. She'd said please. She might as well have kissed him again. (_A/N: Yay, Ted Dekker!_) Tears filled her eyes. In small rivulets they trickled to his hand that held hers true. Sora reached out with his other before he could stop himself and placed it tenderly against her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the saltwater that clung to the bottom of her lashes.

"Please?"

Sora swallowed. He found that she was drawing him in. Not literally; her presence simply commanded that he come closer. So he did. Sora didn't realize how near he'd gotten until his spiky hair touched her forehead. Then he stopped, fear ripping at his chest. "Because…" Sora started again.

"Yes?"

"…I love you." Sora was thrilled to discover that their lips met. He instantly regretted his impulsive decision, but that feeling melted away when she responded to him. Kairi not only smelled of honey and strawberries. She tasted of them, too. The kiss only lasted a moment. And it stole Sora's breath. His mouth prickled with warmth. He blinked in wonder at what he'd done. "That's why."

**ooo**

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little rendition. Plenty more coming your way!_

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you. _

_God bless!_


	2. A Dream Come True

_Dedicated to the Inventor of Romance…my Savior._

_A/N: I got so many replies to my one-shot, I decided that I'd continue on! This chapter is short, but I'll be posting another soon. I'm not sure how this fic will end up since it was originally only supposed to be so long, but I'm sure you guys can bear with me, right?_

_Disclaimer: If only, if only…_

**ooo**

Kairi couldn't believe what was happening. This must be a dream…it had to be a dream. But it felt so real: Sora's spiky hair tickling her forehead, his rough fingertips resting against the nape of her neck and in her hair, his thumb gently (oh so surprisingly gently) caressing her burning cheek to wipe away the tears that clung to her eyelashes. Yes. It was a dream. But since that was the case, she didn't want to wake up.

Not yet.

"Because…" Sora whispered.

Kairi's eyelids fluttered closed. She couldn't help it…she had to keep him there. Had to hold this figment of her imagination in place for just a moment more.

He was panting heavily. Nervously. And his breath warmed her.

Kairi parted her lips, not really knowing why she asked, "Yes?" Would her spoken word make him disappear? If she opened her eyes would the wooden dock be all that she found? But Kairi discovered that she couldn't stand not knowing his answer. It had plagued her the moment she'd seen him fade away all those years ago, his palm slipping…

Then she realized that his hand clasped around her own, resting between the two of them, in her lap. His grip was the same…firm, yet tender. As if by that very gesture they were coming full circle from where it had all ended.

Or began.

"…I love you."

Kairi's chest ached. Her heart, she reasoned, must have given out and lodged itself in her throat, for she couldn't breathe: those three, simple words had seized her entire body in a vice. Suddenly, something more than breath was against her mouth. It took a moment for her frazzled mind to wrap around the fact that it was Sora's kiss. He'd so lightly placed his lips there that Kairi could scarcely feel their presence. His touch freed her and she fell into him. Lightheaded, she wilted; her head grew heavy against his hand.

Sora withdrew, his forehead against hers. "That's why."

Kairi was intent on keeping the intimate sensation from ever leaving her memory. Her free hand alighted on the back of his glove – the one holding her face. She sighed gratefully into his wrist before allowing herself to open her eyes.

He was still there, those intense, blue irises pouring into her. Sora brought their clasped hands closer to him, against his chest. Kairi could feel his heart pounding…racing. Just as hers was.

"This is real," she breathed.

Sora's pulse spiked. He tightened his hold. "You keep saying that," he joked, caressing her cheek with his thumb again.

"Because I never thought it'd come true."

Sora blushed. It wasn't hard to miss this close. "Wait. Are you saying that…"

Kairi nodded her head. Just barely. "I've been in love with you since the day you took my heart."

She meant it. Both figuratively and realistically speaking.

The day that she'd been assaulted by Heartless, her lifeless body left for naught, only to end up in the cold hands of that cruel witch that had warped Riku's mind. She'd known, even then. Her heart had not been consumed, but sealed away within Sora. It was there that she discovered...he'd had it all along. From the very start.

Sora blinked at the revelation and leaned toward her, dizzy with the thought. "But…" he faltered against her mouth, hesitating as he tried to swallow. "You're a Princess."

Kairi ignored the statement. She removed his hand from her face and flung her arm around his neck – kissing him even though she didn't know she was aware that she knew how. Sora instinctively leaned backwards in retreat, his bright eyes wide with surprise. But he gained his head and took her at the waist, releasing himself at long last.

Kairi felt her body being lifted. Her knees rose off the wooden plank she kneeled upon…soon followed by her heels. Only the tips of her toes remained; they were barely skimming the dock at all.

Sora held her closer. Their hands, still clasped, were caught between the both of them, right over their hearts. He didn't realize, when he discerned Kairi falling away, that he was levitating a few inches above the ground with her in his arms. He tried to lower himself and soon found that such a feat would be impossible.

Kairi stifled a gasp, but he didn't relinquish her. Instead, Sora turned, spinning the both of them leisurely around in a slow circle, waiting for his emotional high to settle. When the ends of his shoes raked back against the ground, he continued the movement…dancing with her just as he'd dreamed of before…

"Sorry," he murmured. "I can't believe I forgot to show you the trick Peter taught me."

Kairi smiled. "You asked how I could love you since I'm a Princess of Heart…" She rested her head against Sora's shoulder. The sun had hidden away, unnoticed, and night had fallen. The fireflies buzzed about them, twinkling in her eyes. Kairi listened to the boards creak beneath them as their dance dwindled to stillness. She hummed into his jacket.

"This is why."

**ooo**

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I had a blast writing it. If you review, I'll get back to you first thing. Cross my heart and all that good stuff. _

_God bless!_


	3. Motherly Advice

_Again, for the Big Man who continuously turns my world upsidedown._

_As promised, this chapter is a bit longer and there will be more, so don't worry. I just can't help myself. Sora and Kairi rock all out._

_And SUPER BIG thank you to my reviewers. Those who can't get enough of SxK fluff! Hehe! That rhymed!_

_Disclaimer: It would be nice, but no. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

**ooo**

"I have to go…" Kairi eventually whispered into Sora's chest, but she didn't move and neither did he. They couldn't. "My dad will throw a fit if I'm home late again. Especially on a school night."

The words sounded foreign to Sora. They made sense, but after what had just occurred, they seemed other-worldly and trivial. But, then again, they were precious, as they had slipped from the most perfect of bowed lips…

Still, the both of them stayed put, their arms wrapped about each other.

Sora realized with a pang to his gut that he'd have to take the initiative and release his grip first. Slowly his hand left her waist and Kairi responded by sliding her arm from around his neck. They locked eyes for more than just a moment as Sora lowered her into the boat. Then he hesitated before letting go of her hand. The shadow of her palm tingled (even through his glove once again) and he balled his hand into a fist as if trying to hold it there. With his other he untied the knot in the rope she'd fumbled with before…and found that it hadn't been attached very well at all. She'd struggled with nothing more than a lose tangle.

Sora gulped, already missing the feel of Kairi next to him. Her warmth. Her kiss. But he shoved that thought aside as her eyes held his in attention. Those bright blue orbs that transfixed him so. Plastered him to the spot.

No matter how far away she was. Be it a few feet or a few worlds…she was always right there. The only things to _miss_ were the tangibles. Those were certainly devastatingly beautiful, but they weren't the most attractive thing about her. That one untouchable fixation that had drawn him in the first place: her soul…her heart.

Sora's chest swelled. He could feel her there as if he continued to hold her heart deep within him. And maybe he did. No…he was _sure_ he did. Just as she held his.

"Goodnight," she said to him quietly.

Sora walked backwards, heading out toward the beach. "Night, Kairi." His legs carried him slowly so he could watch her paddle away…but the night was dark and before he was ready, she vanished from sight.

Sora took a deep breath and exhaled. "She loves me…" he whispered to himself. Then he lifted his head to the sky. To the stars and the fireflies and the moon, he declared, "She _loves_ me!" A smile spread across his face as the realization fully hit him. He laughed aloud and started off in a sprint, spinning…flipping numerous times in mid-air…soaring as high as he dared at full speed ("_SHE LOVES ME!_") before freefalling back to the sand where he caught himself in a handstand so he could front-hand spring the entire length of the beach. Then, quite out of breath, he collapsed onto his back, still chuckling to himself.

"She loves me…" he panted. Then again, "She loves me…"

"So I've heard." Riku took a seat next to him and waited, but nothing was forthcoming from his friend at the moment besides quiet murmurs of: _She loves me_. "What did Kairi say?"

Sora blinked, the stupid grin on his face growing. "_She loves me_."

Riku sighed irritably, but chose not to strike out at him. Instead, he clarified: "What did she say when you told her that she couldn't come?"

Sora suddenly sat up, all fecklessness stripped away. "Wai-_NO_!" He clutched his head in his hands and pulled at his wild hair. "I…she…we…"

"You didn't-"

"_I was a little distracted_," he refuted.

Riku couldn't help but laugh.

After his tittering subsided, the both of them simply sat and stared absentmindedly out at the dark ocean, watching the waves toss about and crash against the shore.

"You're right…"

"Hm?"

"I do owe you one."

**ooo**

Sora wasn't sure how he'd made it back to his house. He must have used his boat. No matter what was going on within his mind…there was always room in the very back for his mother's nagging voice. _No swimming home_. Technically, he could have flown, but there was that chance that someone might see him and that would bring forth a lot of unwanted questions.

He slung open the screen door with enthusiasm and stumbled inside.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a mug of tea. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "Hm. My son finally decides to come home? You were cutting curfew close, there." She tucked a strand of long, brown hair behind her ear.

Sora nodded and dazedly made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sora froze. His hand rested on the railing and his foot perched on the first step. He swallowed, having finally come to himself. "Uh…nothing."

"Nothing," she chuckled. "Does _nothing_ involve Kairi?"

Sora tensed. His grip became so extreme that he almost crushed the wood in his fist. "K-Kairi?" he stuttered.

His mother nodded, took another sip, and sighed. "Yes, Kairi. You know…girl you've known since you were seven? Pretty, a little over five feet, blue eyes…"

Sora didn't move. Maybe if he didn't answer her and not make any noise she'd forget he was there.

"Her mother called, you know. Said something about you…"

"_Alright_," Sora gasped, yielding to his mother's interrogation. "It's true." He turned, walked into the kitchen, sat down opposite of her, and laid his head against the table with a loud _thud_. "I admit it…I kissed her."

His voice had been muffled, but there was no mistaking what he'd said. Sora's mother choked on her tea and put a hand to her chest.

"You did _what_?"

There was complete silence…except for the ticking away of the seconds on the clock on the wall next to them.

Sora slowly lifted his head back up, his eyebrows furrowed. "But…oh no…" His mother hadn't known a thing, had she? She'd merely been asking about his day – she'd always picked on him and Kairi before. Why, oh why, did he have to lose his cool like that of all the times she'd pried? Now he was in for it.

"Oh!" she cooed. "You two are _so_ cute together!"

Sora groaned. "Oh, jeeze…" He tried to make a break for his bedroom, but she snatched him by the arm, keeping him there beside her. It was amazing that he could show up something as horrible as a two-story, three headed dog of the Underworld, yet still not escape his mother's grip. "_Mom_!"

"Honey!" she squealed. "You _have_ to tell me about it!"

"No," Sora replied indignantly. "I don't!"

"Aren't you glad I made you brush your teeth this morning?"

"_GAH_!"

She released him and he hurried away. But once Sora'd reached the door (which was all of four feet from the table), he halted and placed his hand on the frame. True, his mother could irk him to no end, but she was his _mother_…and, frankly, all he had. It was a helpless reaction, confiding in her. But in truth…he didn't mind.

"I…I told her that I was in love with her. And I am."

His mother smiled gently, not in the least surprised like he thought she would be.

"After what I've seen…_and_ been told…"

Sora turned. "What did they say?" He'd asked this before.

Her expression softened. "Everything."

Sora knew that she meant it. True, he'd spoken about a few things here and there. Nothing _at all_ about the life-threatening situations, but more concerning the people he'd met. But the way she said _everything_…Sora was suddenly very sure that Kairi had informed her about their parting and their promise to each other. Donald and Goofy had probably even made mention to a few things as well.

"I already know that she feels the same way about you. But now you're wondering: what next? Am I close?" She took her seat again and rested her chin upon her fingertips.

"Dead on," Sora replied.

_How does she do that?_

"Act as if nothing happened and you'll be fine."

He made a face. "_What_?"

"Love is darkness to the intellect and sunshine to the heart. There's no way to understand completely what you're feeling. Don't confine it to what you _think_ you know it is or what others _say_ it is." She giggled. "Otherwise, you have to figure it out on your own."

Sora, having understood her (maybe), turned to leave. As he headed up the stairs to his room, pondering over exactly what she'd meant, his mother called out:

"It's a good thing that not a soul remembers you. Else you would have had to repeat a grade. You _do_ know that your first day of school is tomorrow, right?"

Sora winced internally. _School_. He'd been so busy fighting Heartless and _sleeping_ that he wasn't exactly sure how much he'd missed. Or what he still knew.

Sora crashed on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He lay there for a moment…wondering exactly how much trouble he'd be in if he waltzed into Geometry, still having trouble with his multiplication tables. But that image didn't last long and his mind eventually wound up falling upon Kairi.

He decided that she must be an angel. And angel sent by God…God had crafted something so outrageously – Kairi was just so beautiful…why was he even allowed to be with her at all in the first place? He had no idea what he was doing, saying that he loved her. It almost felt like he had no right to utter such words.

But it was like his mother said: Darkness to the intellect and sunshine to the heart. He didn't understand it because love was something a logical mind couldn't take hold of. The only thing that could fully comprehend was his heart. He had to think with his heart.

Maybe this was all another one of his dreams. _Is any of this for real…or not?_

Sora shook his head. No. This was real. He'd pinched himself enough to know better than to entertain that thought.

But the other thing his mother had said. He didn't know what to do, but he shouldn't turn what he felt for Kairi into the world's view of affection.

Sora smiled and laced his fingers together behind his head. He gazed out of his window and looked out at the moon and all the stars as he remembered the feeling of her kiss. His lips tingled and he took a moment totouch them…making sure that they were still there.

She loved him…

His insides squirmed. It was thrilling, to put it mildly. Very mildly.

**ooo**

Sora vaulted over the staircase railing and landed in the hallway, a new pair of white tennis shoes in his hand. He slid into the kitchen, as was his custom, and teetered on the edge of his chair.

His mother spun from the stove, spatula in her hand. A bit of egg dangled from its end. "_What_ have I told you about that, Sora?" she scolded. Then she lifted an eyebrow as he frantically worked with the shoelaces. He was used to zippers. "In a hurry?"

Sora was finally able to clad his feet properly and he dove into the livingroom, shoving all the supplies scattered about the coffee table in the bookbag against the couch.

"You're not usually the one that wants to be early the first day…" she wheedled.

Sora slung the bag over his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to get the tangles out. And, of course, he failed. He then fiddled with the plaid tie, which he was _totally_ disgusted with, but soon gave up and allowed it to drape around the collar of his white dress-shirt. "Well," he huffed. "_I'm_ not…but _Kairi_ is…"

His mother laughed as he ran back through the kitchen to kiss her goodbye. Before he could escape, she slipped him some toast. "I suppose being early would impress…I'm already surprised that you actually put on the uniform."

Sora grunted, shoved the bread into his mouth, and turned to leave. "I gotta go!" He tightened the straps of his bag and dashed out the door and up the road, unconsciously searching for you-know-who.

The day was cloudy and the rising sun washed the sky with a brilliant shade of orange. There were little to no people about this early in the day and, again, Sora grumbled over the fact that a 7 a.m. class was ridiculous.

Then he saw her.

She had her back to him, slowly strolling down the lane. Today she was wearing that uniformed plaid skirt, white dress-shirt, and black knee socks. Even in these horrible clothes she looked drop-dead gorgeous. As always.

But there was something not quite right…something amiss.

There was someone beside her.

_Male_.

Sora could tell it wasn't Riku and that was the _only_ person he would excuse standing _that_ close to her…

The boy's voice floated back to him and burned the tips of his ears.

"So…about that back-to-school dance this Friday…"

Kairi moved herself closer to the center of the road, but he only followed.

Sora picked up his pace, his breath erratic. He tried to tell himself to calm down, but it wasn't working. He was going into over-protective mode…and the Keyblade was desperately trying to make an appearance. Since Sora was so unbelievably heated, he was able to keep the weapon at bay.

"I already have someone to go with," Kairi insisted. Then she turned, discerning Sora's footsteps, and sighed with relief. "Him," she added breathlessly, her hand straying to her lips.

At once, Sora's anger fled. His jaw unclenched (boy, did his teeth ache) as he met her gaze. Those eyes…something about _those eyes_. They made him stop in his tracks and all the doubts of whether or not last night had been real vanished without a trace. She spoke volumes without a single word.

She loved him. And he loved her.

More than anything.

Sora came back to reality as the other boy rounded on him. He was tall and muscular with short blonde hair that reminded him of Hayner. He folded his arms across his chest and looked Sora up and down in disbelief.

"What? This _wormy_ guy?" He put a hand on Sora's chest and gently shoved him back. "Hey, whoever-you-are, _I_ saw her first."

_Pfft_! As if she were an object. This superficial jerk could say and do _whatever_ to him, but there was _no way_ that Sora would let this slide. He had no right to speak like that about Kairi.

The boy reached out to shove him again. Sora took a hold of his hand and squeezed. It was enough to get a squeak from his opponent. He didn't want to overdo it, though. The less attention he brought to himself, the better. There was no need to inform every soul on Destiny Island that he was the chosen bearer of the Keyblade. Yet…he did _so dearly_ want to show this moron what he was truly made of…keep him away from Kairi. But he squashed that feeling down into submission. Sora wasn't one to show-off or harm someone for simply being stupid. So he flashed the boy a grin (it was genuine), lessened his grip, and pumped his arm up and down with gusto.

"I'm Sora." And he almost said: _And this is Donald and Goofy_…then nearly laughed aloud at himself for the near-mistake. "And, I may be wrong, but I don't think Kairi is interested in going to the dance with you."

The boy jerked his hand away, massaging it. He not only looked a little frightened that Sora had actually stopped him, for he'd been moving awfully fast, but he was honestly surprised that someone so much smaller than he could have such a death-grip.

Sora glared back at him, contesting in a battle of wills, until the boy walked away, mumbling under his breath.

"Thank you," Kairi said. She seemed to realize that her fingertips were against her mouth and she removed them immediately with a sheepish smile.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Anything for you."

Kairi giggled and a blush tickled her cheeks. Sora was beyond amazed that he'd been the cause of that reaction. It felt so alien to him that they'd be having a normal conversation after…_well_…but then, this was also what his mother had meant. To act as if nothing had occurred as in, basically, being themselves. As cliché as that happened to sound, it was a lot harder than it looked. Sora, even now, was having trouble breathing.

"I didn't know you woke up this early." She was actually used to him coming into class at the last possible moment.

Sora yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I _don't_."

He'd spent the better part of last night fretting over what he would say or what he would do…and now he realized that none of that mattered. All the things he'd rehearsed to himself flew out the window. It was just him and Kairi. Being who they were.

Kairi giggled again and Sora grinned stupidly at her. He loved it when she laughed. He loved it when she did anything.

"I can see that you're no morning person." She reached out, took his tie, and began to fix it for him.

Sora was forced to hold his breath. He was sure he'd pass out if he didn't…which was strange because if he ran out of oxygen, he'd faint anyway. She was just so intoxicating…_did she know that_? If he so much as inhaled her honeyed sent he'd be out for the better part of the day. She was more of a threat to him than Xemnas could have ever hoped to be.

"Grumpily chasing away my suitors…" Her eyes danced as she finished with his tie and Sora released a breath, forcing his heart-rate down as much as he possibly could.

"No. I _happily_ did that."

Then they both turned to continue on their way. Sora made sure he was the one closest to the street. He remembered his mother said something about it once…something called: _chivalry_. And though the idea was different to him, he was more than happy to do it. Besides…every time a someone came by, he instinctively prepared himself to protect the angel at his side. Maybe he should offer to carry her bookbag, too…_no_. Sora shook his head. That would only tick her off. Kairi was still Kairi, after all. And she was one that did things for herself, whether or not it was in the other persons intentions to help out.

God, he loved her.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," she kidded.

"Alright. Can I ask _two_ questions?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"How do you smell so good?"

Kairi laughed and wrapped her arms about her middle, having to come to a stop. It was one of the things Sora'd missed most.

Yes. This was definitely doable.

**ooo**

_A/N: What a joy it is to write this! And I'm super thrilled that so many people share my enthusiasm for Sora and Kairi. I'll actually be continuing on into the game…or what I think the game will be about. Um…eventually. I'm not sure when. It might be the next chapter or the next…or the next. At any rate, you'll know what was in the letter that King Mickey sent and you'll have a surprise waiting for you, too. Well, at least I hope you're surprised. Also, I'm planning on having a chapter every week. So I guess this will have some action as well. Woot!_

_If you leave a review, I'll reply…I just think I should 'cause you guys are cool like that._

_God bless! _


	4. A Day In The Life Of A Key Bearer

_**IMPORTANT! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!** I know some of you skip it…for shame! ;D_

_Dedicated to the Maker of the heart and mouth: so that we may experience love through feeling and be able to express said emotion to another._

_A/N: Oh. My. Gasp. I had no clue that my story would be so popular! This is wonderful! Thank you so much, reviewers! I'm going to do something special for you guys…I just don't know what yet. Hm. Let me think…how about y'all give me an idea. I wouldn't be writing without ya, you see. Is there something normally that authors do for reviewers? If there is, tell me. I'll surely do it. Or…you can make something up. Okay. That was the important part._

_Anyway. I don't want to keep you from the story, but I have to add this. I received a review from disorientedblue and Cat of Darkness that basically said that the scene with Sora and his mom was priceless. I just have to say one thing about that. Sora's mother is modeled after my own. And yes. She constantly says: "Now, Kelley…have you brushed your teeth?" (Of course, I haven't 'cause I'm still in bed, but she likes to pester, God bless her. (another rhyme!)) I reply with a grunt. She then says: "No boy is ever going to wanna kiss you if you have dinosaur breath." So…yeah. Just so you know where that came from. _

_By the way – this may be a bit OOC for Sora 'cause, for crying out loud, I'm dealing with teenage hormones here. There's bound to be OOC where that's concerned, is there not? And I love fluffy stuff as much as you guys (maybe more) but there isn't a lot of it in this chapter. But, fear not, absence makes the heart grow stronger._

_At long last…here ya go. **Insert trumpets playing here.**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd eat my hat._

**ooo**

Sora, disheartened, leaned up against the locker next to the one Kairi had rented. As usual, he didn't take the chance to get his because…well, to be honest, he'd never been early enough on the first day to acquire the necessity. He'd always lugged around his books on his own and he was used to it…or he begged Riku or Kairi to use up their space.

The latter was stashing away her things, going over their schedule…the cause of his downcast expression.

"Well," Kairi's muffled voice rang. The upper half of her body was tucked behind the blue, metal door. "We have first period together…" she paused to make a gagging sound. Sora took it to mean that she was upset with the class and not the fact that she had it with him. "_Geometry_. Next, we both have a P.E. class. I'm taking Aerobics and you're taking Blitz Ball."

At least the day wasn't a total loss, Sora supposed.

"Then I have English and you have Biology. But we both have the same lunch." Kairi reappeared and shut her locker door. With two pieces of paper in hand before her face, she turned and rested next to Sora, biting her lip in concentration.

The familiarity of it all was comforting. Kairi had done this _every_ year with him…if he'd made it to school before the bell sounded, of course. Last timehe had not and she'd scolded him heavily for it. Kairi always had this want to know the order of his day, for whatever reason. But it didn't bother him. The fact that she continued to do it was nice. She was first, and foremost, one of his best friends.

And it would always be that way.

But blast his love-sick mind! Sora guessed all these numbing emotions crashing around in his skull and chest would eventually subside…he _hoped_. Not that he didn't _want_ have feelings for Kairi anymore…he just needed his sanity back. Where girls immune to all of this? Maybe it was just him.

"Our classes switch after that," she continued. "You have English last while I have Biology."

Sora was listening. He really was. But something _so_ much more fascinating had caught his attention…and he wondered if anything would ever deter it. God had really done a number on this angel. The profile of her face was so captivating. The unique arch of her eyebrow, the subtle crease on her eyelid, and her long lashes. He remembered how feathery they'd felt against his thumb. Her eyes…there was nothing to compare them with. It was a shame, really. How was he supposed to describe how pretty they were? But Sora made a face at the idea. He was no poet and God help him if he ever tried to pick up a pen. Then there was her nose. It was…cute.

Oh, God. He _must_ be losing it. _Cute_? He'd never hear the end of it from Riku. If he ever saw him, that is. Riku was a year older than the two of them and it wasn't likely. Unless it was during Blitz Ball.

Kairi's lips…

He didn't even get a chance to admire those, really, for she turned to him and shrugged. "Not a bad looking schedule, I guess."

"No. Not bad looking at all."

Sora wasn't staring at the pieces of paper.

He mentally kicked himself for that. And hard. _Get a grip!_

The bell sounded and Sora blinked, his attention once again diverted by noise. _Oy_. He finally noticed that there were other people in the hallway with them. When that had happened, he wasn't sure. But Sora saw a few familiar faces in the sea of blue and white…_he thought_. Everyone had changed so much it was hard to tell.

Kairi sighed unbearably and her shoulders sagged. She was the most brilliant person he knew, but it didn't change her dislike of numbers.

They made their way to their first period Geometry side by side. Sora nervously glanced down at Kairi's hand as it swayed back and forth when she moved. Should he take it? Was it something she wanted him to do? Is that what _he_ wanted him to do? Well…that was obvious. If he had his way, he'd ask for a kiss here and now in front of everyone. But, as he thought about it, the daydream lost merit. What he shared with Kairi was personal. _Private_. With a capital P. And flaunting it just seemed, for less of a better word, _wrong_.

And, actually, the thought of kissing her was terrifying. More than that. Even the thought of holding her hand was scary…

What in the world was wrong with him?

They walked into a well-sized, white room that held about twenty individual desks – four rows of five. Some of them were filled. Most of them weren't. The ticking clock on the wall indicated that the students had a few minutes left of mingle-time before they had to take their seats. Their teacher, Mrs. Wesson (as the blackboard stated), was already writing problems down with a small stick of chalk. She was a tall, middle-aged woman that wore her black hair in a tight bun.

Sora couldn't help it. He simply saw Tifa when he looked at her. Or a stricter version. (This was after he saw her dry frown.) And that was both a very silly and very frightening revelation. He hoped she woudln't punch anything.

Kairi took her normal seat up front and he hesitated. Sora and she had always sat in the back where a possible break (on his part) would be unnoticed. But the _front_? He weighed the pros and cons. No numbers…Kairi. Not being called on…Kairi. Getting to take a nap…Kairi. It was really no contest.

She seemed to realize what she'd done and tried to stand, but Sora took his seat next to her and grinned. He very much enjoyed her look of surprise…and even more so when she blushed. Confound his pride.

"Are…you sure…" she asked, looking back and forth across the available seats. She'd grown from embarrassed to flustered and Sora wasn't sure to be proud or worried, now. "I didn't mean to – we could pick another spot…" She started to gather her things.

Sora grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kairi. Whoa." He knew she hadn't picked the seat on purpose…as in to make him uncomfortable. But Sora had a hunch that was what she thought he thought even if it was simply her habit. After all, she'd been in school for who-knows how long without him. "When I said I'd do anything for you, sitting in the front of the class was included, you know," he teased.

Kairi slowly sat back down, her entire face red. "Still, I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

Ah. A word that felt like a direct hit to his middle. He'd have to watch out for it. _Please_ and _sorry_ were at the top of his list. Heaven forbid if she used them both at the same time.

Sora couldn't start to understand why she was apologizing. However, he was again comforted by how familiar it was…not to understand a single thing going through the girl's mind. This was normal. This was everyday. This was his best friend.

"Relax. It's fine."

At least he was feeling better now. It seemed as the day progressed, everything became easier to handle. His mind was his own…for the time being.

**ooo**

The wooden ruler slapped up against the blackboard, making every student sit upright in his or her seats.

"If _angle A_ is sixty degrees and _angle B_ is thirty degrees…" Mrs. Wesson had her blue-suited black to them all, scribbling a triangle for them to see.

Sora stared blankly at his notebook paper of illegibility. When would he _ever_ need this stuff? Like it would help to discover the angle of attacking Heartless before-

A small piece of paper plopped in front of him. It was folded into a neat, little square…which meant one thing.

Kairi.

She _always_ wrote notes. What was it with girls and these things? Not that he minded. He'd actually been looking forward to it sense class started half an hour ago. And…he'd never noticed this…but her aim was awesome! Right in the middle of his notebook, too!

Sora unfolded the paper discreetly and read the small cursive handwriting.

_'Ever feel like you'd rather take on a room full of Heartless than sit through this?'_

He smirked. Could _all_ females read minds? Or was that just his mom and Kairi? He nodded back to her, just barelyconcealing a snicker, and tucked the paper out of sight.

But…it reminded him that everything would not ever, no matter how hard he or she tried, be normal again. True, they were sitting here, doing what they did whenever school came around. Swapping schedules, passing notes…but was this really the norm for them anymore?

Was it?

Or had this become something else altogether? Sora had tried to hide that fact from himself. He could be the Keyblade Master and have a normal life…right?

Wrong.

There would always be something. _Always_. It was a depressing thought, but at the same time… Was he wrong to feel that he no longer fit in here? No, he didn't think so. The transition from being constantly on your toes to being a _lazy bum_ had to count for something in all of this. Maybe it was just nerves.

But Sora knew that there would always be a part of him that wanted to continue to rid the worlds of darkness. He supposed that was what being a Keyblade Bearer meant. On the other hand, there would always be a part of him that needed to be here. It was his home.

His thoughts strayed to King Mickey's letter.

_'Be ready. I'll be sending someone to get you soon.'_

It didn't reveal very much. Hardly anything. But it must be important…otherwise, why send it at all? Was it the Heartless again? Or a new threat like Organization-

Sora realized that the room had grown oddly quiet. The tapping of the chalk on the board had ceased and…everyone was looking at him. He deducted that he'd been called on without him knowing it. Thankfully, he'd apparently looked as if he were pondering the answer to Mrs. Wesson's question…and not whom he'd be facing next.

"Um…" There was a triangle on the board. Two angles had been given. One was blank. He needed the other. "_Angel_ _C_ is…ninety degrees?"

**ooo**

Kairi emerged from the girl's locker room on the side of the Blitz Ball field and looked at the clipboard attached to the doorframe. (_A/N: I know that in Final Fantasy X it was a Blitz Ball stadium with a huge sphere full of water…but humor me and let's pretend that before you advance to that level you play the game on grass. Or something_.) She'd changed out of her school uniform and into a white t-shirt with blue shorts and tennis shoes.

Running. They were _running_ today. Kairi loved to run…she just wasn't the fastest person out there. She took a moment to think back on that day at the beach when she, Riku, and Sora had been naïve enough to think that they could actually sail to other worlds on a little raft they'd haphazardly thrown together. That was the morning she'd found Sora lying on the beach asleep. He'd told her how he had been dreaming of a big black thing that tried to swallow him up…

"Kairi!"

She turned to see Selphie, also clad in P.E. clothes, with a smile on her face.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Running."

Slephie clapped. "That means we'll get to see the boys before class!" She grabbed Kairi's arm and tugged her along down the path until the sidewalk met the brown track. "_There_ they are."

Kairi saw them, too. They were seated on a bench in front of the bleachers. Wakka was showing off, spinning a Blitz Ball on the tip of his finger as he sat. Tidus was busy tying his shoes, proclaiming how he'd someday be a world champion…she didn't doubt it. He was very good. Riku was standing in front of them, telling a story by the looks of it. And Sora…he was sitting on the ground, stretched out and reclining against the bench with his fingers laced behind his head. It was his trademarked pose.

Riku saw them first. He cut off whatever he was saying to the guys and waved. "Hey Kairi. Hey Selphie."

Selphiereleased Kairi's arm and skipped away to hover over Tidus. He looked up and scrutinized her.

"What?"

"You _promised_ you'd be at the Island yesterday!" She rounded on Wakka. "The _both_ of you!"

Wakka dropped his ball and tried to hide his uneasiness. "Ya…we did make a promise…" He scratched his head, nervously avoiding her blazing eyes. "But it got in the way of practice time, ya?"

Selphie pouted. "Don't you boys know there's more to life than Blitz Ball?"

The two of them blinked,glanced at each other, shrugged, and then said in unison: "_No_."

Kairi giggled and slipped next to Riku. Sora was still blissfully unaware of her presence. His chest gently rose and fell, indicating that he was asleep. Poor guy. He'd woken up early especially for her and now he was out of it. The breeze played with his wild hair – hair that she couldn't help but adore despite its messiness.

Sora smiled in his slumber. That was her favorite: his grin. It still hadn't changed even when the rest of his outer appearance had. He'd grown taller and slightly burly. There was also something in his face that wasn't as childish anymore. His jaw was strong, his shoulders broad. He was, in Layman's terms, a very handsome young man.

Sora must have felt her looking. That sixth sense he'd acquired somewhere in his journey forced his shockingly blue eyes open and he started when he saw her standing there staring at him.

Kairi smiled. "You lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing."

"Gimme a break, Kairi."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You two sound like an old married couple."

Sora made a face at him and Kairi just laughed.

A whistle sounded to their right. The coach for the Blitz Ball team appeared, strutting out to the field. He had the looks of Cid – older, rugged, hard core. But he was bald and he held no toothpick between his teeth. "Alright, gents. Get to stretching. I want you to be limber for power drills – we're going to have the best Blitz Ball team this town has ever seen!"

Kairi and Selphie watched as the group hurried out to the field before taking a seat on the bench so they could wait for the other girls in their class.

There must have been something in Kairi's eyes because Selphie nudged her with her shoulder and asked: "You _like_ him don't you?"

Kairi blinked. If _that_ wasn't the understatement of the century…but she feigned ignorance. "Like who?"

Selphie scoffed at her as more of their classmates joined them. "You're worse than Tidus and Wakka combined…_Sora_, of course!"

Kairi giggled. It was all she needed to say, in Selphie's point of view, and the girl nearly went to pieces with her squealing.

"Oh, that's so _romantic_!" (She sounded like Olette.) "You two should share a Paopu fruit."

Kairi sighed wearily and swung her legs back and forth beneath her. They didn't need a silly item like the Paopu fruit to bind themselves together for as long as they lived. Sora and she had something more precious than that, but Selphie wouldn't understand, Kairi didn't think. But…

Would anyone?

**ooo**

Sora stood in the goal, facing Riku.

The coach had assigned Sora the goalie after their vigorous workout and the rest of the team had taken turns trying to score. _Trying_ being the key word. None had gotten the least bit close except for Wakka and Tidus…and _his_, Sora only caught by the tips of his fingers.

"You've been training a lot while you were away, ya?" (Sora had quickly made up a story about visiting a relative on a neighboring island. He didn't think it was a good idea to admit to not even being on this world for the past…however long he'd been away…)

"Aw, man! What's up? I must be off today," Tidus moaned.

But now he wasup againstRiku. Sora knew what his friend was capable of and he doubted that he could block his best shot. But that wasn't the issue. He knew Riku wouldn't go all out like that. The exciting part was trying to guess just to what extent he'd use his power. And vice versa.

"C'mon," he said with a smile.

Riku tossed the ball from one hand to the other, looking mildly interested. He was toying with Sora's patience, which he had very little of…

Then, quite abruptly, the white-stripped ball was rocketing forward.

Sora had little warning and _just_ managed to catch it before the thing slammed into his chest. There was so much force behind the kick that he slid backwards across the grass; the heels of his shoes built up mounds of dirt. When he finally came to a stop (the back of the goal having aided him a bit - though he'd nearly blasted though it), Sora gasped for breath. He was in shock.

"Riku…" he managed before lifting his head…but who he saw _wasn't_ Riku.

Everyone aroundwas frozen. Tidus, Riku, Wakka…even the girls that were running around the field had come to a complete stop. The air felt heavy. There was no movement. Not from anyone or anything except himself and…

"_Sora_. So nice to see you again."

The man was tall, very stalwart…his hair was short and solid black…he sported a small mustache. His eyes were a cold, ice blue. He looked familiar, somehow, but Sora couldn't place him.

"I can't say the same," he grunted in reply.

The man smirked, his thin lips exemplifying a hungry appearance. "Come now, Sora, do you not recognize me?" He opened his arms out wide and turned slowly on the spot (showing off a black robe). "Or is the Master of the Keyblade that much of an idiot?"

Heat washed down the back of Sora's neck. He balled his hands into fists.

"Come, come," the man snapped when Sora didn't reply. "I'll give you a hint. I met you at the Beast's Castle."

Sora gaped and his eyes widened a good deal. No…it _couldn't_ be. But, deep down, he knew it was true. It was… "Xaldin."

The man clapped his hands together. The flat sound echoed about them. "Why…_no_, but _yes_! Very good, Sora. My Nobody name was Xaldin. If you did know already, we had an _X_ fetish."

Sora scowled. "Then you're Xaldin's Heartless." The Keyblade formed in his hand and he gripped it tightly.

"Tisk, tisk. Wrong again."

Sora balked. "_What_?"

Xaldin…or whatever he called himself now…sighed and massaged his temples. "I have no time to try and explain this all to you. I have more important things to take care of."

Sora rushed him, but the man merely leapt into the air and hovered out of reach.

"You're not the only one with talents," he mocked.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked sourly.

"The boys and I felt that we should warn you ahead of time. I just happened to draw the shortest straw, as it were."

"The Organization…but-"

"_But-but I destroyed you_," Xaldin mocked in a high-pitched voice, acting dismayed "Yes," he sneered normally. "You _did_ destroy us, but…well, you'll find out soon enough. I hear the King has a mission just for you, Sora. And, I assure you, it's a _doozy_."

"Why do you guys always beat around the bush?"

"Why are you always so ignorant of what's going on?" Xaldin retorted.

Sora eyed his surroundings. _Still_. Everything was still. Even the grass under his feet didn't bend. It was overly humid, too…very hard to draw breath. As if, maybe, that had ceased to move along with everything else.

"I still don't understand why you'd warn me," Sora pressed, his anger slowly ebbing to curiousness.

"Don't you know _anything_ about war?" Xaldin asked, exasperated. "You side with the winning team."

"What happened to siding with who's right?"

Xaldin shrugged the comment off. "Well, _lucky me_. The side who's _right_ is the side that's _stronger_." He grinned evilly. "_So far_, that is…" Xaldin's narrowed eyes swiveled over to the track and Sora followed his gaze.

Right to Kairi.

"A word of advice, Keyblade Master. _Protect the Princess_. You never know when she'll…_disappear_," he chuckled.

Sora's heart stopped. His arms grew so weak that they fell to his sides and his Keyblade vanished. "I…what's any of this got to do with…_leave her out of it_!"

Xaldin snorted at the display. "It's out of my hands, Sora." A cloud of darkness blossomed from behind and swallowed him out of sight…

Then it all unpaused. Sora stood there quietly with a blank expression as Riku's ball flew right next to his head, just barely grazing his hair. But he didn't move. Didn't even flinch.

Xaldin was _alive_…or…no, it wasn't his Nodody. And it wasn't his Heartless, so he'd said. But should Sora trust the man? In any case…if _he'd_ returned, then the others were back, too, right? Xaldin had mentioned the rest of the Organization, but who out of all of them had he referred to?

And…how were they…?

"_SORA_!" A whistle sounded in his ear, bringing him out of his musings. "_WHAT_ was _THAT_? You practically _gave_ the shot to him!"

Sora blinked and everyone came back into focus. The whole team was staring…Riku looked more concerned than anything, like he'd guessed what might have happened. His steely eyes roamed to the left and right, then met Sora's gaze as if looking for confirmation.

"I…" Sora cleared his throat. "I was…I'm not…"

"You're lookin' a bit green, there, son," the coach point out. "Head for the showers." He put the silver whistle between his lips and blew, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. "Wakka! In the goal!"

Sora immediately turned, glad to be getting away so he could mull things over. He purposefully walked toward the locker roomat a slow paceso Kairi could make it around the track and to the point he was aiming for…but Sora simply couldn't contain his urgency and took off as fast as he could (and let's face it…that's fast). Upon reaching Kairi, he grasped her hand and swung himself around to a stop, spinning her on the spot.

"_Kairi_!" he panted. Sora wasn't out of breath, but he was starting to panic. He could almost _feel_ enemies closing in on them…preparing themselves to take her away…

Her fingers tightened around his as she'd sensed his worry. The gesture tore at his chest and his pulse spiked.

"I need you…" he continued, drawing her closer to him. But he hadn't finished his thought. His mind was going every which way, concentrating on anything and everything that might be a threat.

The girl's around them giggled and pointed…and that was when Sora decided that he might want to complete his sentence.

"I need you to come with me!" he blurted softly, trying to keep the rest of them out of his business…which was really quite dumb as he'd just made a big show of it all.

Kairi's eyes searched his face, trying to read him. She probably could with the way he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Sora…what's wrong?"

"Come with me," he urged.

Kairi nodded and allowed him to lead her from the now what you might call a crowd to a spot behind the bleachers where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

Soraallowed a moment to take a few breaths so that his racing heart would calm. "Kairi…"

She looked at him, her eyes filled to the brim with anxiousness. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears shakily, not knowing what was going on…but she was certain it wasn't good if Sora was behaving this erratically.

"_Xaldin_! He met me on the field."

Kairi froze in place. (For a moment, Sora feared thatthe Organization member had returned.) She knew the name…he could tell. But how she knew it, he wasn't sure.

"He was one of them," she whimpered, her grip becoming much tighter…out of fear. "He was one of the people that locked me away. But, didn't you-"

"I did, but he's back. They're all back."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing good. I think…" Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. "He told me to protect – said something about you disappearing." The thought of it made his insides churn. "I can't let that happen. I _won't_ let that happen…" Sora finally got a hold of himself and squared his jaw. "There's a war coming."

"War? A war of what…_for_ what?"

"I…I don't know," he admitted.

**ooo**

_A/N: So what's really going on? If it wasn't Xaldin, the Nobody, and not his Heartless…then who is he, exactly, if he used to be Xaldin? And what does this have to do with Kairi? You'll find out. Yes. I'm horrible. _

_I know my chapters are not as descriptive as my first, but I hope you guys don't mind as the plot is rapidly changing._

_Oh! And I had to do the school system based on block scheduling because that's all I know. I'm clueless as to what private schools do – and I assume it's a private school. They have uniforms. _

_Anyway, if you leave a review, I'll reply. And who knows…I might drop little hints here and there… _

_Thanks for reading and God bless you!_


	5. Kairi's True Potential

_Dedicated to Jesus who so totally owns the bad guys…he rocks my face off! _

_A/N: Hola, reviewers! I'm beyond thrilled that I've gotten so many hits. Just to warn you. This is not all going to be focused on romance anymore…but fear not! It will never be far 'cause I'm a girl and I'm a sap…and I MUST have a fluffy scene every once in a while. _

_In any case, one of my reviewers requested that I have Sora beat up the guy from chapter three so here it is: (**This does not have anything to do with the story so don't add it in to the original plot line…unless you just want to. In that case, I can't stop you, can I? **) We'll call the boy…Bob because I can't think of anything else. And if your name is Bob then no offense_.

**Deleted Scene: Number One.**

**Bob swung left and right, desperately swiping at the air.**

**Sora lifted an eyebrow at the boy's antics and merely tilted his head to the side, watching the punch whiz past with inches to spare. He leisurely slipped his hands into his pants pockets and yawned, thinking that he really should have gotten more sleep last night than he had.**

**Bob continued to press his attack with Sora dodging out of the way in the nick of time. He began to pant heavily and his fists drooped lower and lower, coming slower and slower, until they hung limply at his sides. His tie was now undone and his shirt stained with perspiration. **

"**C'mon," he gasped. "Be…a…man…"**

**Sora placed a fingertip on the boy's forehead and pushed. Bob's head jerked back so forcefully that he nearly flipped head-over-heels and landed on his backside a few feet away. He got up, rubbed his rear, made a face, and put his knees to the breeze and got out of there as fast as he could. **

**Sora rubbed the sleepies from out of the corners of his eyes and turned back to Kairi with an exhausted smile. "Not a man like him," he said happily.**

**End.**

_TA DA! I've just found the perfect thing. You guys can ask for a random scene and I'll have it up by next chapter. Does that sound good to y'all? I'll just pick my favorite or what I think will be funny. I liked this one._

_Alas, I have started class for the summer. Four hours of Biology is no fun, but I think I can make it. As for my updates…there won't be as many. Either that or my chapters will be shorter. Just a heads up for you guys._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

**ooo**

An overwhelming sense of darkness clutched at Sora's chest. He could _literally_ feel the power of evil entwine itself around his body…it made him even more disoriented that he already was. Before Sora realized what he was doing, he gripped Kairi's hand more firmly in his own and swung her behind him...

…just in time to form the Keyblade and block an attack out of nowhere.

Sora's knees buckled, but he shoved the thing away with a grunt to find that it was a Shadow. But not like the ones he'd encountered before. There were the small ones – the first of the Heartless he'd ever seen. Then there were the advanced stage of the Shadow, which had the body of a man, but still carried the same round head, twitching antennae, and glowing yellow eyes. But this…

This Shadow was larger, towering over him. Its arms had doubled in size (length and mass) and its lean body looked more animal than human, now. The back legs were bowed and talons as long as daggers pierced the earth beneath its feet.

The grass around the Heartless' body was wilting from the darkness that rolled from it. The Shadow's eyes glinted maliciously before encaging in another attack. It lunged forward and slashed. The claws screamed through the air, just barely missing Sora's chest, but catching his shirt all the same.

Sora shoved Kairi back again, further under the bleachers, and concentrated. He took the heat swelling in his abdomen and transferred the sensation to the outer part of his body, forcing it away. A ring of fire swept forward and caught the Shadow ablaze – it withered on the spot and dissolved into the ground where a black puddle remained.

Sora exhaled. The sound of the coach's whistle and the girls jogging pastthem (giggling and whispering still) all seemed out of place to him and the noise buzzed in his ears.

"That was close," Kairi whispered.

He was about to agree with her when five pairs of glinting, yellow eyes appeared in the distance. _More Shadows_. They were upon them in a blink of an eye.

"Oh, come on!" Sora huffed as he parried more blows and ran his enemies through. He watched one after another fall into pools, but more and more continued to advance.

They were strong. He had to admit that. But how they'd gotten that way…

Sora was forced to fall back. Under the stadium he and Kairi retreated…up until the point that they were having to crouch down.

A Shadow tried to body-tackle Sora fully to the ground, but ended up with a face-full of cement. It had hit the rock so hard, in fact, that it flew right through it. (_A/N: the stadium-like bleachers at my school were made of cement so…sorry if that confuses you._)

"Go!" Sora placed his feet against the Heartless' chest and kicked it back a couple of yards. He ushered Kairi up through the hole and was surprised when he was tugged out from under the bleachers himself by the scruff of his neck.

"Riku!"

But nothing more could be said as, one by one, the Heatless from below slammed themselves through the cement, popping in mounds of black and sending rocks flying in every direction.

Sora lifted his arm to protect his face and backed away up the stairs. More blasted through. _BAM_! _BAM_! _BAM_! He then realized that they were cornered on the top-most part of the bleacherswithKairi behind. Sora saw though the haze of shadow that everyone in the P.E. classes had gathered below to stare dumbly at the sight.

_What are they thinking?_

"_RUN_!" Sora ordered.

He wasn't expecting…_laughter_…

Riku grunted, his own Keyblade already withdrawn. The Shadows were getting to be too numerous. It was proving difficult to distinguish one from another. The darkness was so thick, the coach's whistle and wild ranting was drowned out to a mere whisper.

"Jump! I'll cover you!"

Sora immediately turned, took Kairi by the hand once more, and leapt off the top of the stadium. The darkness followed as best as it could, licking at their heels. He landed and veered off the pathway that led to the boy's locker room, making a break for the main building.

Sora crashed through the double doors and skidded into the empty hallway. It was a good thing class was still going on…

Windows shattered. More Heartless pressed their way inside. They were taking over the hall. Everything was covered in black. Sora took off again, tightening his grip on Kairi. His feet slapped against the tile that was slowly turning darker and darker as the monsters drew closer, roaring in his ears.

Then they started sinking in said darkness…

Sora alighted in the air when he discerned Kairi's cry of fear. He hugged her close as the way shrank. MoreShadows poured in, crowding around the two of them. So close...they werebrushing against their bodies as they shot down the middle of the hall as straight as an arrow.

_WHAP_!

Sora flew face-first into what felt like a wall. TheHeartless had taken his vision and he no longer knew where he was…he lost focus and fell forward into a room. He'd run into a door.

Sora tumbled, only managing to rotate enough so that when he hit the floor, he was on his back, protecting Kairi from the blow. They slid to the very center of the room before coming to a stop.

_Lunchroom_…they'd made it to the lunchroom. And so had the Shadows.

Sora gasped. Head throbbing, he stood to his feet. The darkness was closing in on all sides. Like a tidal wave of black beneath the floor. Everything was dimming…he felt Kairi press her back against his.

Sora ground his teeth together in frustration. He stabbed his Keyblade into thetile (the little section that was left, anyway) and placed both hands on the hilt. He closed his eyes and built up all that was in him. Everything. All the energy he had left: the hatred he had for evil, his desire to keep Kairi safe.

He could feel something escalate within his chest. Sora's hair whipped against his forehead from all the exertion and his clothes rippled against his skin. Stronger and stronger it intensified until he could no longer handle the burning.

Then he released it.

A wave of light exploded forth, sending all the Shadows into nothingness. It was so powerful, the chairs and the tables were catapulted away…some through the windows (all of which exploded) and some simply plastering themselves to the walls.

Sora, now a bit drained, fell to one of his knees.

But before he could even begin to relax and thank God that it was over…more Shadows revealed themselves and surrounded the two of them, en masse.

Sora was weary and much too surprised by the ordeal to even _begin_ to defend Kairi, let alone himself.

But he didn't need to.

The Shadow's, once a few inches away, began to…_melt_. It was as if Kairi and he were surrounded by a protective bubble and no matter how many swipes of angry talons there were, nothing could penetrate the shroud.

Kairi sank next to Sora, very much as entranced by the turn of events as he was. She vaguely noticed just how wildly her heart was pounding. Almost painfully.

Then…the Heartless vanished.

All of them.

Sora and Kairi were left on the floor, in the middle of the Cafeteria.

Alone.

"Whoa," Sora breathed. "That was…

"Weird…" Kairi finished. She rested a hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

Sora reached out to hold her steady, for she'd begun to sway. "Are you alright?" He feared that she'd been hurt…and that she was the one that had just…

One of the Lunchroom doors burst open. There stood the coach, red-faced and steamed. His jaw dropped before he could utter a word and his bulging eyes roamed over the destruction: the brokenfloor (where Sora's weapon was but moments before), the shards of glass everywhere, the tables and chairs…

The furniture all finally crashed back to theground at that moment, jerking Kairi from her episode.

Riku strolled in behind. He looked oddly disgruntled, but praised Sora's work all the same…_sort of_. There was also something else to be read in his expression. Something of a condescending nature. One of: "I can't believe you just did that! You dope!"

"It was an accident!" Sora hissed, meaning the line to be forRiku and not…

"An…an _accident_?" The coach's eye was twitching. "YOU CALL _THIS_ AN _ACCIDENNT_?"

**ooo**

Kairi watched in horror as theHeadmaster paced before the three on them, back and forth across his plush carpet. He had his arms behind his broad, suited back and, locked in his thick fingers, was a remote. A remote that controlled the security monitor next to his oak desk.

And on the screen was herself and Sora in their P.E. clothes (which they still wore as ripped and dirtied as they were), diving into the Cafeteria. It was lucky that the feed only captured her front. She hid the Keyblade. Then, as a result of Sora's power surge that wasn't detectable via camera (thank goodness), the security device momentarily went on the fritz. Once it cleared, however, the mess Sora'd left in his wake was _disturbing_ to say the least.

And what _she'd_ done…_that light_…Kairi shoved the thought away.

But what frightened her most was…there was _absolutely_ no trace of the Heartless on the monitor. Not a one showed up. They surely hadn't been her imagination!

_Had they_?

TheHeadmaster sighed long and deep before taking a seat in his leather chair. He steepled his fingers after setting down the remote and tapped them against his wrinkled forehead.

Kairi could tell that he had no idea what to make of it. The boy's coach had proclaimed that Sora and Riku had been waving their arms at invisible enemies and that they needed help. Desperately.

He hadn't seen them. _Nobody_ had.

Kairi could only imagine how ridiculous they'd looked…

"The Heartless move too quickly for you to see-" Sora had tried to say earlier, but Riku had stomped on his foot to silence him for good.

What were they _supposed_ to say? How were they going to explain themselves? Everyone would probably label them as insane…or something worse. Much worse.

A knock at the door startled her. Kairi turned to see the Secretary poke her narrow head into the room and clear her throat. "Ahem. Someone to see you sir…"

"Tell them I'm busy," he grunted.

She situated her square spectacles nervously. "But-" The woman squeaked as the door slipped from her bony hands, revealing a tall, red-headed man. His hair was in a long pony-tail that dangled to his waist. His bright green eyes glittered oddly as he took the lot of them in. He had markings on his face…small, upsidedown triangles high on his cheekbones.

"_Oh_!" he laughed. "Well, well, well. I wouldn't think _you_ a trouble-maker, Sora."

Kairi blinked. There was something very recognizable…

TheHeadmaster stood to his feet and splayed out his hands before him on the desk. His stripped tie untucked itself from his jacket and dangled there limply. "Excuse me, _sir_, but I'm having a meeting with-"

"The Princess of Heart and her two _lackeys_?" The red-head leaned against the door frame and winked at the little old lady next to him who went into a tizzy and scurried away.

TheHeadmaster was stunned for a moment. His brow puckered. "Who do you think you are, barging in like this?"

With a smirk, the man answered. "The name's _Axel_. That's A-X, E-L." He chuckled darkly. "Got it memorized?"

Kairi gasped and her hands clapped over her mouth in surprise. She _knew_ he looked familiar! He was the one that took her from the beach. He was the one that locked her up! He was the one…

Who'd said he was sorry.

Sora leapt to his feet. Without thinking, he formed his Keyblade right there in the office and side-stepped in front of Kairi, guarding her. Though he was tired and worn out to the point of…_who knows_…she saw no hesitation in his movements.

And, if it was possible, it made her cherish him all the more.

TheHeadmaster nearly tripped over his chair, he was in such a state. He flapped his arms and his double-chin bunched over his collar. "Now-now-now…see _here_, young man! Where did you get that sword?" Backing into the wall, he tried to position himself as far away from the group as he could.

Riku put his head into his hands and sighed. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and watched the proceedings stoically. He'd given up on trying to salvage the situation.

Sora lifted the Keyblade in front of him (nearly under Axel's chin), ignoring both the principal and his friend. "I don't know whether to attack you or…" he trailed off before giving in and hugging the man around the middle, his weapon vanishing.

The red-head was about as surprised as everyone else in the room, but he got over it pretty quickly.Axel shoved Sora away and brushed off his clothes, which were normal, everyday ones. A white t-shirt, bluejeans, and tennis shoes.

"Watch the threads, there, Roxas."

Sora placed his hands on his hips. "Do I have to spell out my name for you A-X, E-L?"

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" the principal demanded, spittle flying from his mouth.

Axel rolled his bright eyes and held out his hand, palm facing the large man's face. For a moment, Kairi didn't think he'd done anything at all…but when the principal stayed put as he was, mouth hanging open, she realized that time had stopped.

She could feel it. It became stuffy and the air was surprisingly thick.

"_Sheesh_. Put a sock in it, old man."

Sora laughed, but it wasn't what Axel'd said. It was out of joy…at what, Kairi wasn't sure. Happiness to find that one of his enemies was alive and well? But then, deep down, she felt that this man wasn't corrupt anymore. Not like he _had_ been. And even when he'd taken her away, she felt a certain kindness…_somewhere_. Kairi wasn't sure if she was the one that knew this information or if it was Namine.

"But…_how_?" Sora asked, bringing Kairi from her thoughts. "I thought you'd…"

"Yep," Axel interrupted. "I did."

"Then-"

He bent down so that he was eye-level with Sora, breaking him off. "Ya know that _big ol'_ moon-lookin' heart that the _real_ Ansem destroyed?" He drew a heart in the air with his pointer finger.

Sora nodded.

"Ya know _all those_ hearts it held within it?"

Sora nodded again.

Kairi and Riku watched the exchange, turning their heads back and forth between the two.

Axel straightened and fanned out his hands to wiggle his fingers. "_Every single one_ of them was released…back it their owners. At least, the ones that were strong enough to create Nobodies." He pointed to himself. "This is my human form. My Heartless self was destroyed by the light of my heart and…_here I am_!" He chuckled absently. "The last time you saw me, now, that was my Nobody self."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows and decided to speak up. "But…isn't the Nobody a part of you? If it was destroyed, how are you…" She stopped, afraid that she'd said too much or offended him.

"How are you awake?" Sora finished. Kairi wasn't sure what he meant, but didn't think it was best to question him now.

Axel paused for thought. "I'm a _special_ case. My Nobody wasn't completely destroyed."

Sora balked. "_What_?"

Axel, seeming to realize that this would be a _long_ conversation, reclined against the doorframe again. "It held on to a memory," he said in an offhanded sort of way. "A memory of having a heart."

"Are _all_ of you back?"

"No. Only the Nobodies that truly remembered how to feel."

"What about Xaldin?"

"That low life? He clutched to hatred at the end and _ta dah_!"

"But…he told me-"

Axel snorted. "Don't listen to that loon. _He's_ the one that sent in all the Heartless. You know how those mindless things work. They obey the strongest in the immediate vicinity…that is, those without a Keyblade," he added with a smirk.

Riku huffed.

"Okay. _Fine_. Those that _aren't_ steeped in darkness."

"Was that a shot?" Riku asked quietly as he rose to his feet.

Sora deflated. "_Why_ would he warn me of his own attack?" he pressed, forcing the two apart. "Xaldin said he was on _our side_ this time!"

"_When_ are you going to learn _not_ to trust people?" Axel curled his lip and waved one of his hands side to side. "He's more like…_on the fence_."

"What about you?" Riku grunted, face impassive.

"I haven't cleaned the floor with you, have I?" Axel pointed out with a frown. "Didn't King Mickey send word that I was coming?"

"_You're_ the one?" Sora put a palm to his forehead and wavered back until he sat on the Headmaster's desk, bumping into the frozen man in the process. "This _still_ doesn't make any sense…"

Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Listen_ small fry. Here's the skinny: Xaldin sent the Heartless after you to do one thing: to uncover Kairi's _true potential_."

Kairi sat rigid in her chair as all three sets of eyes swiveled in her direction. Her face burned as she stuttered, "M-My what?"

Axel bowed to her gracefully. "As a Princess of Heart, _Your Highness_, you are one of the _most powerful_ in all of the worlds. What was inside was untapped…but not anymore."

Sora balled his hands into fists. "What does _any of this_ have to do with _Kairi_?"

"Remember those hearts I told you about before?" Axel asked.

"Yeah."

"Well…guess _who else_ got them back besides me and a few members of the Organization?"

Sora held his breath, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "Who?"

"They call themselves the _Mastery_. I don't know any details, but they're _nothing_ like what I've ever seen before…" Axel almost sounded frightened. There was a tremor in his voice that he simply was unable to hide.

"What do you mean?" Kairi whispered.

He turned to her. "I _mean_ they can wield Keyblades. They're killing off Heartless themselves, rebuilding Kingdom Hearts. They'll be coming after you soon enough to open the door." His eyes darkened. "Ultimate power lies within…_exactly_ what Xemnas was after."

"The Princesses," Riku submitted.

Axel snapped his fingers. "_Exactly_."

"But why untap Kairi's power like that?" Sora asked heatedly.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know _which_ game Xaldin's playing or _what_ he's trying to pull…but it's safe to assume that whoever's ordering him around is not an ally."

Kairi gaped. "B-But…I-"

Axel knelt to one knee. "Your Highness, I have been assigned to escort you to Disney Castle…" He broke off and made a face at Riku, who was still standing. "Uh, _hello_? _Royalty's_ present."

Riku blinked, turned to Kairi, and slowly assumed the position Axel had taken.

The red-head nudged Sora's legs. "That includes _you_, ya know."

Kairi tried to object. "No-no! That's alright. You don't have to…"

But Sora, looking at her in a way she'd never seen before, didn't hesitate and knelt down as well.

"_Sora_…" Kairi said, not really knowing how she should react to all of this.

He swallowed and lowered his head, breaking eye-contact with her. "My Princess…"

**ooo**

_A/N: I'm sorry that took so long! Frankly, Biology is tough. Gag! But don't worry. I'll either shorten my chapters so you guys don't have to wait or I'll…do something. _

_If this chapter confused you…heh, it's kinda supposed to. You know how KH is. They don't explain all the way until later. You'll know all the miniscule details soon. Cross my heart and all that good stuff. To recap: _

_When the heart-moon-thing was destroyed by the real Ansem, all of the hearts went back to their owners (the Nobodies at least) who were Heartless. The light of their hearts (the ones that remembered how to feel) basically managed to do what Kairi did for Sora and they were made human again. I hope that clarifies everything._

_Ahem, so here's my little next chapter pep talk: The Mastery…can weild Keyblades? Oh my! That doesn't sound good! Will Sora be able to protect Kairi from the forces of evil? What will the King have to say about all of this? Sheesh louise! What will Sora's mother think? _

_Okay. I'm finished. _

_God bless!_


	6. The Princess And The Keyblade Master

_To my Happy Thought…(this will make sense after you read the chapter)._

_Thank you so much, reviewers. You guys help me keep on keepin' on and I'm very grateful for that. RedLion2, moonstrife, daydreamr'girl, hikari-aozora, Prodigy Keyblade Wielder, Chyio-Chan, Ginger Ninja, Sora's GuardianAngel, heartsoblivion, Bleaked, SoraLuvsKairi4Ever, Halfling Rogue, Itsy-Evil-Spiders, HeavyMetalSapphire, Oramai, kingdomheartslover 120, Dark Star of Konoha, Heart of Dreams, xaemee, FaLlEn-AnGeL627, RedXIIIlover, Riku'sgirl9295, TgIiDgUiS, Heart of Dreams, fhj, Chibirebel and Idybookiie, Sharax, Cat of Darkness, disorientedblue, SonChan, Katrina-chan, Magdalia Diadouji, Emerald31, Iridaceae, ChiBiEmI, x3 its LJ, Jak4, and Guan Ping is Cool. _

_Whew. Lot of names! THANK YOU! _

**Deleted Scene: Number Two. (This one goes back to the dock.)**

**It was exactly as he'd imagined it…Kairi in his arms. As Sora had watched Jak and Sally dance amidst the falling snowflakes back in Halloween Town, he'd dreamed of this moment, if only briefly. There was only one difference. Kairi was more stunning than…**

**He was at a loss for words.**

**Or so he thought. **

"**I can't think straight," he whispered absently, not even knowing he was speaking at all. "She's just so…_beautiful_…"**

**Kairi tensed. The heat from his breath tickled her ear and she wondered how she could hear him at all. She doubted that he was aware of what he was doing.**

"**I've been to so many places...met so many people…and not one comes close to comparing…"**

**Kairi smiled and snuggled closely to his chest. Sora felt her move and he was thrown from his trance. It was then that he noticed that they were no longer dancing at all…**

"**You asked how I could love you since I'm a Princess of Heart…" She laid her head on his shoulder and a chill snaked up his spine. "This is why." **

**ooo**

A mysterious figure, nestled in the darkness of an area unknown, took in what lay before him. _The stars_. All the worlds out there ready for the taking. It gave him goosebumps. The good kind. He held out his hand and pointed with authority…and the feeling of his Shadows surging around him, eager for hearts of any kind, made him…_smile_.

The tangible wave of black left his side, leaving the figure to revel in his plan. Everything, of course, was going accordingly.

Almost.

A new figure approached from behind, their feet silently slapping the dark, indistinguishable ground. She halted behind the former and waited before whispering, "I thought you were trying to draw the Heartless to you so that you could extract more hearts with your Keyblade for Kingdom-"

"That was the original plan," the man interrupted.

"Problems?"

"One. I refused to believe it until Xaldin proved me wrong."

The woman huffed. "_That_ traitor?"

"He provides valuable information…"

"For a price, correct?" she hissed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Nevaeh. For a price."

She paused for thought. "For his _head_. I thought treason was punishable by death…I'll gladly do the _happy_ deed for you, Master."

The man chortled. "Xaldin _also_ deals with the enemy…and for the time being, he is of use to me alive as well as the other Organization members that survived: Vexan, Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx." Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and lowered his face from the sky.

Nevaeh hesitated before continuing. "I _still_ don't see how ordering all the Heartless away is going to help us…we need _more_ hearts, not _less_."

"I'm not a simpleton, my dear. It's called strategy."

Nevaeh sighed unbearably as her Master turned to face her. "Your _strategy_ makes _no_ sense."

Calmly, he ignored the girl and continued: "If you want to play the game, you have to play it right. The pieces are set. My pawns are moving…they'll draw out the precious Queen."

"Aren't you underestimating the opponent? Only a _fool_ would move something that important in harm's way. I don't think the King is as stupid as all that, Master."

"The ones before him certainly were…" he said softly. "But, you're right. I shall _not_ underestimate the mouse. Unfortunately for him, Mickey's pieces have minds of their own. And minds can be, how shall I say this…_tweaked_?"

**ooo**

A Princess.

Kairi was a _Princess_.

Sora realized that he was staring at her just a _wee-bit_ too late. He stood there dumbly in the cabin of Axel's Gummi Ship, mouth open…before he suddenly rubbed at his nose and turned around to move out of the way for Kairi to have a seat. There were only three in the Gummi and he was determined to be a gentlemen. Now, _that_ was either his mother's doing or the fact that he was trying incredibly hard not to freak out over how he was escorting royalty.

It was probably both.

But this kind of thing had _never_ bothered him before. Had he not easily spoken with half of the other Princesses of Heart? _For crying out loud_! So, how was this any different?

It was different because he was in love with her.

As simple as all this happened to be, Sora just couldn't let it go. Yes, he'd known it all along…but he hadn't exactly grasped the concept before this point in time.

Axel gave him a funny look and took his seat up front at the controls. "Alright, kids. Sit down, shut up, and hold on-" He coughed into his fist and waved a hand at Kairi, who daintily slipped in the chair behind him. "Er, sorry, Your Highness. I'm _new_ to the whole chivalry thing."

Sora leaned against the cabin wall, watching his beloved's expression falter and slip further and further into a heart-wrenching grimace…

_Beloved_? Since when did _he_ wax eloquent?

Riku shook his head at him and sat next to Kairi, all the while muttering under his breath so only Sora could hear…even though he knew he was being ignored.

A Princess.

Kairi was a _Princess_.

But…_why_ was this such a big deal? _Why_ did he keep coming back to the same obvious conclusion, over and over again?

Yes. She was a Princess of Heart.

And he was…?

_A Keyblade Master_.

But so what? According to Axel (or _whatever_ his human name was), that was turning out to be not as unique as Sora first perceived.

The Mastery…

A group of people who were once Nobodies…_strong_ Nobodies. Like the Organization. Sora grew tired of the complexity of it all. He crinkled his eyebrows together as he recapped.

_One_: When a person lost their heart they turned into a Heartless. _Two_: Along with turning into a Heartless, a Nobody was also formed. _Three_: If the person who had lost their heart was strong, then their Nobody would be something more than a Dusk. Their Nobody would be human-like. Such as Roxas or Namine. _Four_: Ansem destroyed the Organization's collection of hearts and all of them had been released.

But here's where it got tricky. The Heartless that hadn't been destroyed or born from the evil in people's hearts (a.k.a – once a person) _should_ have been able to get their hearts back. However, the only way that was possible was if their Nobody was also in tact. Not only that, but their Nobody had to remember how to feel…

In a way…the Organization got what they always wanted. To become real again.

At least, that's what Axel kept saying.

Sliding to his bottom as the red-head maneuvered the Gummi Ship into the air, Sora closed his eyes and pondered the conversation from a few minutes previous.

"_The people who's Nobodies were Dusks…" _Axel'd snorted at the idea as they'd tramped through the parking lot. The Gummi Ship had been situated 'inconspicuously' between the school buses._ "Sorry to say, but they did not return to human form."_

_"Why?" _Sora remembered asking

"_Don't you _ever_ pay attention? Nobodies like the Organization are the _only ones_ that remember how to feel. That's because they had strong hearts to begin with."_

"_But…" _Kairi had input_. "You said some of you in the Organization didn't return."_

"_I didn't say that once you're a Nobody, you remember for very long. It becomes…difficult."_

Sora sighed.

So if the Mastery were a bunch of Nobodies as powerful as the Organization…where had they been all this time? How many were there? And, more importantly, why were they after Kairi?

Because. She was a Princess of Heart. And they wanted to reopen the door.

"_A word of advice, Keyblade Master. Protect the Princess. You never know when she'll…disappear." _

Xaldin's words rang in Sora's ears. The hint of approaching Heartless had been a ruse. A ruse to reveal Kairi's… What was it Axel had said? _True potential_? But for what purpose? What was Xaldin trying to pull besides the wool over his eyes…

If he was working for the Mastery, they would know of what Kairi was capable of, wouldn't they? If the Mastery, indeed, consisted of Keyblade bearers, then they would know a _great deal_ concerning the Princesses of Heart…because if there had been Keyblade Masters before him then there were also Princesses before Kairi. So why the charade?

_It made no sense_.

But, then again, since when did anything make sense at the beginning?

The beginning…

Sora's chest ached. Just this morning he'd been basking in the warmth of normalcy and now he was back to his old routine…only to find that he was out of the loop. _Again_. What else was new? Sora was surprised that he was…well…_surprised_.

He'd really thought, for at least a while, that everything would be okay. That evil had been defeated for good. But darkness was _never_ willing to be suppressed, was it? It would always be there. _Always_. No matter how many Heartless he defeated…there was no way to rid the evil in the hearts of man.

But Sora had been told that he was the one that connected everything. The one that would open the door to the light. Was there a way, after all? He trusted that when the time was right, everything would fall into place. It always did.

_That's right, Sora_, came a whisper. _You're the key. To everything. To all the worlds. To the Princesses of Heart…even though you are nothing. You know it's true. Why have faith in such lies? You're just like the ones that came before you. Even after all you've done for them, they will hate you. Would you like to know why? Because, Sora. You are the key. The King's Puppet. Aren't you tired yet? Haven't you figured it out? They're all formed into tools of war in the end…the Keyblades. _

"Wha…"

Sora opened his tired eyes and jerked upright, anxiously looking around the white-washed cabin before starting to relax. _Dreaming_. He'd been dreaming. All of his musings had infiltrated his dreams…he didn't even remember falling asleep.

Axel turned from the plush seat in front of him and smirked. "Rise 'n shine, Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

Sora wasn't sure if the line was for him or for Kairi…

He opened his mouth to ask about the voice he'd heard, but decided against it. He knew better about such things by now, anyway. The voice and what it said…it was already slipping from his memory…leaving him with nagging thoughts. _Still_, they continued to plague him. And his waking mind didn't seem to be handling this any better than his sleeping one.

A Princess.

Kairi was a Princess…

Again, he found himself back at square one. And, again, he went through all he knew, step by step, while exiting the Gummi. His mind felt so full that all he wanted was some sort of outlet to siphon it all away,

There was an excited chirp of: "_Sora_!"

He looked over just as two balls of fuzz scurried up his legs and around his chest before coming to a rest on his shoulders.

"You're _finally_ here!" Dale pressed his small, furry body into his cheek.

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to see you guys, too."

Chip waved Dale back and then pointed toward the exit. "Donald and Goofy are waiting!"

They leapt off of Sora's shoulder when the others joined them in the Gummi Hanger.

Kairi rubbed her eyes, stifled a yawn, and smiled for the first time in a while. It was a _wonderful_ thing to see. Especially after today's events. She bent down and took Dale's tiny hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she cooed, nearly in love with him already. "I'm Kairi."

"Aw-shawn-tay, Mademoiselle," Dale gushed before kissing her knuckles.

"Oh, _spare me_," Axel groaned, now out of the ship himself. "Move aside, pip-squeaks. I don't have the patience to deal with your jawing tonight."

Dale stuck out his tongue.

"Hey…that's no way to behave in front of the Princess!" Axel replied.

Kairi's shoulders sagged and she rose back to her feet, her lovely smile gone.

Sora wanted to say something. He ended up trying to force all the words out at the same time so he kept them within for fear that an intelligible grunt would escape his lips instead of…

Riku exited the Gummi after Axel and stared Sora down with those steely eyes of his. They practically screamed disappointment…he'd been giving him that look a lot lately.

Sora gave up and made his way to the winding staircase. On auto-pilot, he started stringing together things that he was determined to get out of his mouth before Kairi went to bed.

There was that clichéd feeling that he was no longer good enough for her. Not exactly that…he wasn't sure he wanted to put Kairi through any of this…through having feelings for him. She was a Princess and besides deserving someone better than a hapless warrior, she deserved to live a care-free life. She'd never have that if he would always be fighting. She needed someone that would be there at her side.

And what did that mean for him? He'd be under the services of the Princesses and the King for as long as he lived. Could he _really_ survive knowing that Kairi loved another? That someone else…

He'd have to. Even if it destroyed him.

Sora was suddenly bound to do something else: ignore his feelings for Kairi. He was going to save her from himself.

He emerged into the Disney Castle garden. It was dark out…the flight had been longer than he thought it had. Or was time different here?

Axel, Riku, and Kairi followed. The latter of the three was delighted (though it was barely noticeable) by all the flowers and bushes. Especially since they were clipped to look like the palace residents.

Donald and Goofy approached them and bowed.

"Princess, I'm sure you're tired from your journey," the duck said. "I'll take you to your room, if you'd like."

Kairi nodded. "Yes, please."

Donald turned and the lot of them followed him through the garden, to the double doors embossed with gold, down hallways with unlimited décor, and finally…

"Here we are," he sang.

Kairi slipped through the red, guest room doorway before turning back to them. "Good-night everyone…" She paused and lowered her eyes before adding, "Good-night, Sora."

He swallowed. Who was he kidding? There was no way to smother what he felt for her. "Good-night…" Sora held his breath and forced himself to say it: "…Princess."

The look on Kairi's face made his heart wither. She said no more and withdrew into the room quietly, leaving the rest of them out in the hallway.

Sora had to use every once of energy to keep himself still.

_Namine_!

He balled his hands into fists and stood firm. _I have to do this_, he argued with himself…with Roxas. _Don't make it harder than it already is_.

"You big palooka!" Donald quacked.

Sora noticed that he, Goofy, Riku, and Axel were staring at him sourly. "_What_?" he whined.

Riku put his head in one of his hands. "You are such an idiot."

Axel laughed. "Man…are you _sure_ Roxas was your Nobody? He was pretty slick when it came to the ladies…" He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Am I right, Namine?"

Sora recoiled. "_SH_!" He pleadingly put his fingers to his lips…then halted. What in the world was he doing? It was that same feeling he'd gotten as Kairi had walked away…it was _Roxas_…he was acting through him.

Sora shook his head.

"Hey…c'mon, buddy," Axel teased. He sauntered forward and grasped Sora's shoulder. "No shame in having the hots for the witch."

Sora scowled. "Will you _stop_ talking to him like that? I can't be blamed if he chooses to sock you."

Axel lifted his hands in defense and continued down the hallway. "Okay. Fine. I'll leave it to the others to play Cupid." He disappeared around the corner, trying (and failing) to stifle a snort.

"And…" Sora grumbled (as much to appease Roxas as to have the last word), "…_don't_ call her a witch…"

Riku finally removed his face from his palm. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

_Saving her_. Sora opened his mouth to say just that…but ended up replying: "I don't know…" instead.

_Hurting her, you mean…_

_Shut up, Roxas_.

Sora placed the tips of his fingers against his forehead and sighed. He must be tired. Yeah. That was it. He was only exhausted.

"It's just that," he continued. "I…"

Donald started tapping a webbed foot against the plush carpet impatiently, waiting for his response.

"I just don't understand," Sora finished lamely.

Goofy tapped his temple. "It's not something you comprehend here," he ha-yucked.

Leave it to him to say something like that…

Riku nodded his agreement. "I never thought I'd say this, Sora…but you're thinking too much. If you remember, I'm Kairi's friend, too…" He narrowed his eyes and snatched at his friend's shredded P.E. shirt. "She's unhappy. That makes _me_ unhappy. Now get in there before I have to do something drastic…"

Sora's eyes widened. "Thanks…_I think_."

"Tough love makes for tough friends," Riku said before releasing him. "Stop trying to take all the responsibility of the worlds upon your shoulders. That's what I'm here for."

"_And us_," Donald added. He hugged Goofy to his side and winked.

Sora smiled excitedly. He felt like his old enthused self again and he pumped his fist up and down. "_Yeah_! You're _right_!" He turned and hovered his hand over Kairi's door. "But…what am I supposed to say?"

Riku sighed. "She may be a Princess, but she's still Kairi."

Sora nodded, but still continued to stand there…poised and ready to rap his knuckles against the polished wood. He eyed the other three and cleared his throat expectantly.

Riku snapped out of his _wanting-to-see-Sora-receive-a-Kairi-tongue-lashing_ look and about faced, admitting vaguely how he was ready for bed.

"I'll…" Donald tried. "_I'll show you the way_!"

Goofy continued to stand there, watching Sora, with a love-crossed expression on his face. He chuckled and ran a finger under his nose.

"You're coming too!" the duck snapped. He grabbed Goofy by his long, black ear and tugged him along.

Sora made sure that they were well down the way before taking a deep breath and knocking. "Um…Kairi? It's Sora. You asleep?"

He waited, but there wasn't a reply.

"Kairi?" Sora pressed his ear against the door and lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't hear anyth-

The door pulled away from his face and he tumbled through the threshold. Now he was on his back, gazing up at the Princess who'd accidentally sent him to the floor.

"Oh…h-hey, Kairi." He waved sheepishly.

She tried not to smile (but, of course, that was impossible) as she helped him up. As soon as he was to his feet, she almost tackled him back to the ground with her hug.

Sora, to say the least, was caught off guard. His arms hung there limply as he tried to force his mind away from the smell of honeysuckle and strawberries.

"Wha…what's this for?"

She giggled. "I'm just glad that you're not treating me like a Princess anymore."

"But…you _are_ a Princess…"

Kairi huffed. That same downcast look reappeared. "What if I don't _want_ to be?" She released him and walked toward a large bay window next to the large canopy bed. It overlooked the garden and part of the balcony.

Sora took a moment to think about his response before coming up behind her. "I don't think you have a choice," he apologized.

"Maybe not…but I can do something about it." She turned around. "I can help this time."

"What do you mean, _help_?"

Kairi held out her hand and waited. It took a few moments, but there formed…a _Keyblade_. "I can fight," she continued, her eyes glinting brightly. "I can help."

Sora shook his head. "No."

Kairi lowered her weapon. "What?"

"I said…no."

The Princess took a step forward, her determined face right beneath his, but Sora didn't back down. "_Why not_?"

Sora cheeks tingled as the blush crept upon him. "Do you…want me to repeat myself?" he asked.

Kairi turned equally as red. "Yes…" She started. "I-I mean…"

Sora flashed her that goofy grin of his.

"That's not fair!" Kairi stomped her foot. "Last time it was because I'd get in your way and now…" She huffed. "I'm _not_ being left behind." A secretive smile fluttered across her face and bit her bottom lip eagerly.

Sora didn't like it.

"You're right," she continued with a nod. "I _am_ a Princess. So…I _order_ you to take me."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry. Nothin' doin'."

"Then…" Kairi looked about her frantically as if trying to find something in the room that might aid her. "I order you to test me."

"_Test you_?"

She waved her Keyblade in the air. "Yes. Attack me."

Sora blinked at her before laughing out loud. He doubled over and rested his hands on his knees. "You're kidding, right?"

Kairi scowled. "I don't see what's so funny."

Sora straightened and put his finger against her nose. "Your face!" he chuckled.

She shoved his hand away. "_Please_, Sora?"

_That word…_ He forced himself to shake his head.

"_Pretty_ please?"

_GAH_!

Sora wearily submitted to her wheedling. "Fine."

Kairi squealed with delight and backed away a couple of steps with the Keyblade out in front of her. She wasn't even holding it right…

What had he gotten himself into? He couldn't let her win. That'd only increase her desire to follow him into peril. And that certainly would _not_ do. But what if she won? Sora shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course he'd beat her! Even if she was one of the most powerful…of all time…in the worlds… She sure didn't look like it. He began to study her. A 105 pound, five foot, auburn-haired girl. With the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen… _No. Not the time. Focus_.

"You asked for it." Sora summoned his own Keyblade and gently (blast his naivety) brought it down toward her.

She surprised him by not only blocking his slow attack, but knocking his weapon away as well. Kairi placed the tip of her Keyblade against his chest and smirked proudly.

"C'mon, Sora," she teased. "Stop treating me like a Princess."

"You'll always be a Princess to me," he flirted, goofy smile present once more.

Kairi giggled.

Sora took the opportunity to swipe her Keyblade out of her hands. It tumbled to the floor, out of reach.

Kairi looked positively horrified. "You _cheater_!"

"All's fair in…" Sora rolled his eyes at himself. "Nevermind. The bad guys never play nice, Kairi."

"But _you're_ a _good guy_. You _have_ to play by the rules," she reminded him before tapping her chin. "If I practice…?" she begged.

_She isn't going to give up,is she?_

"No," Sora said flatly, answering both of their questions. "Why do you want to come so badly, anyway?"

Kairi tucked her hair behind her ears and stared up at him quizzically. A look that basically said: _Duh_. "Do you want me to repeat myself?"

He did. He _longed_ to hear her say it again. But Sora said nothing and was content with simply gazing at her. Did Kairi know just how beautiful she was? He didn't think she had a clue.

Sobered, she broke eye contact with him and dejectedly rested her head on his chest. The close proximity made him nervous. "I just don't like having to wait. I feel so useless."

Sora hesitated before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He was till _so_ _afraid_ to touch her. But it felt right…to hold Kairi. He wouldn't have minded if Axel or Xaldin returned at that moment to freeze time. If only he remembered how to use Stop… Sora rested the edge of his cheek against the top of her head.

She deserved so much better than having to delay her life for someone like him. Sora didn't understand it.

Then again…he wasn't supposed to, was he?

"You _are not_ useless," he corrected her quietly. His eyes swiveled over to the bay window and he grinned. "I'll show you." Sora took her hand and walked to out to the balcony. The night was a bit cloudy with a cool breeze. _Perfect_ conditions.

"What are you-" she started to ask.

"Hold on tight!"

Sora lifted the both of them into the air. He was moving so fast that by the time he'd reached the tallest turret, Kairi _only then_ realized that they were no longer on the ground…and her grip around his neck was anything but gentle.

"I'm not going to drop you," Sora rasped, trying not to laugh. Though…he had to admit. Having her cling to him wasn't all that bad… "Trust me."

Kairi buried her face deeper into him for a moment before taking a small peek over his shoulder. She bit back a squeak. "How is this showing me-"

Sora put on another burst of speed to silence her and didn't stop until they were hovering above the fluffy clouds that were bathed in the white light of the full moon. He smiled into her hair, absolutely tickled with himself forcoming up withthis.

"Think of a happy thought," he told her.

"What?"

"All it takes is a bit of trust…" Sora paused. "And pixie dust." He concentrated on one thing: _Tinkerbell_. And when he heard her transparent wings flutter past his ear, his smile widened. "Hey, Tink. Long time no see."

Kairi blinked at the tiny girl that radiated in golden sparkles. Her jaw dropped slightly as she stared in awe.

"I've got a first-timer on my hands…"

The fairy jingled at him, gesturing wildly with her arms before erupting in a fit of silent giggles. _'Don't you mean, in your arms?'_

Sora was glad Kairi couldn't understand her. "Uh…yeah. Can you help her out?"

Tinkerbell obliged him and jealously threw a handful of dust in Kairi's face before vanishing in a shower of light.

"Got your happy thought?" Sora asked.

Kairi opened her mouth, but nothing came out…so she shook her head hurriedly.

"C'mon. You can do it. Close your eyes and pick one."

So she shut her eyes very tightly and pressed her lips together in thought.

"Got it?" Sora asked. It was really unnecessary. He could feel her slipping from his side…but he continued to hold her hands anyway.

Kairi lifted one of her eyelids in a squint, followed by the other. She noticed the space between herself and Sora and gasped in giddied disbelief.

"I…I'm flying," she whispered. As if speaking too loudly would break the spell. "I'm _flying_!"

Sora matched her euphoria and slid his hands away. Kairi faltered a little, but she stayed put, positively beaming.

"What else do you know how to do?" she asked him breathlessly. "Flying…shooting fire out of your hands…summoning pixies…"

Sora face flushed. Even in the dark it was detectable. "Well…Merlin taught me magic, but Donald is the real whiz. I learned how to tree-surf with the King of the Apes, swim under the sea with a Mermaid Princess, navigate a ship with Captain Jack Sparrow, walk on four legs with the Lion King, steer a flying carpet, and…" He pointed toward the stars. "Donald, Goofy, and I have our own constellation, too."

Kairi lifted her head and smiled. "Do you think I'll ever get to see those places?"

Sora nodded. "_Yeah_! I'll take you someday."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He took her hand again. "C'mon. We're going higher."

**ooo**

Sora's mother reread the scroll she'd found in her son's pants pocket. There were only two sentences: _Be ready. I'll be sending someone to get you soon_. The seal on the front gave away who'd sent it.

He was leaving again…she forced her tears away as, a little further down on the paper, there was a familiar untidy scrawl.

_Mom,_

_If it were up to me, I'd be at home right now. I take it that I'm not since you're reading this. Anyway, it's my duty as the Master of the Keyblade to protect the worlds. I have to keep you safe. Along with all the other people I've met. I can't promise I'll be home soon, but I give my word that I'll see you again. Love you._

_Sora_

Smiling, she headed off to bed with the scroll tucked in her hand…but not before making sure the screen door was unlocked for her son's return.

**ooo**

After a while, when Kairi's fairy dust wore off, Sora carried her back to her room. The both of them were a little damp from playing in the clouds, but neither of them really minded all that much.

After his feet touched the balcony, he continued to hold her. Sora didn't want to let go and she didn't seem ready to leave anyway…or, at least, that's what he hoped.

"I _still_ don't get why you showed me how to fly," she said, a smile gracing her lips.

Sora returned it. "Because," he stated matter-of-factly before resting his forehead against hers. "You're my happy thought. My strength when I'm weak."

_Not useless at all…_

They stayed that way for endless minutes. Just holding and being held. It was all they needed. That and nothing more.

Until Kairi fell asleep in Sora's arms.

When he realized this, he quietly slid into the guest room and tucked her in under the red, down comforter.

Before leaving, Sora rested his hand against her face. The shadow of what her cheek had felt like at the dock melted away as his palm made contact. It was softer than he remembered. He tucked his fingers into her hair and caressed her lashes with his thumb.

"Good-night, Kairi."

Satisfied that she was well, he retreated back into the hallway and dazedly made his way to…

…he had no idea.

**ooo**

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, guys. I'm a bit under the weather and Biology doesn't study for itself. ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes! The fluff! Not as good as the first, but it does leave you all bubbly inside. _

_I'll update as soon as I can. More characters to come next chapter. _

_If you leave a review, I'll get back to you! Really? YES! You guys are way too cool not to send back a message to. I mean…seriously, who wouldn't? Y'all are too nice for words._

_God bless mi amigos! _


	7. The Clash Begins

_Dedicated to the Healer of illness and the Inventor of taste buds. _

_A/N: The bad news: I was sick for so long that I had to drop my summer classes. The good news: No more Biology! I'm not sure what my summer schedule is going to be like for now so my updates are going to be a bit sporadic. _

_You know what that means: summer job. _

_But I'm actually cool with that. No big. ;D_

_BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers. Y'all are just so cool! _

**Deleted Scene: Number Three. (Back in the sky.)**

"**Sora!"**

**He whipped his head around in Kairi's direction to find that she was wobbling to and fro, just above a puffy cumulous. Her arms were stretched out as far as they could go and she was flapping them, possibly thinking that doing so would keep her in the air.**

**In other words: her pixie dust had run out.**

**Sora flew over to her side quickly. He wrapped one arm about Kairi's shoulders and then slung her legs over his other so that he was carrying her. Feeling her relax, he said, "I _promised_ I wouldn't let you fall."**

"**No," she corrected. "You said that you wouldn't drop me."**

"**Well, then. I promise not to let you fall, too."**

**Kairi huffed and looked herself over. "What happened?"**

"**You ran out of Tinkerbell's fairy dust."**

"**Then…how are you still flying, Sora?"**

**He grinned at her perplexed expression. "Lots of practice," was his answer. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story. _

**ooo**

A familiar figure cloaked in darkness crouched upon the roof of an accessory shop in Radiant Garden. He was facing the hunched back of a young girl as she watched the cobblestone street below from her perch on the chimney. Her hair was that of a solid white braid and it draped down from the nape of her neck a full five feet before resting against the shingles beneath her.

"Nevaeh," the figure hissed. "I thought I told you to do your observing from the Realm of Darkness."

The girl didn't acknowledge him at first, but finally answered without turning around to meet his glare. "You did," she quipped.

"Then why aren't you there?"

Nevaeh swung her legs back and forth playfully. She was wearing long, beige shorts and leather sandals that strapped around her slender ankles.

"If I leave, I won't be able to capture the Queen for you, Master."

The man sighed impatiently. "Now is _not_ the time to attack the Queen, Nevaeh. You have to take down the pawns and the knights first."

"Why?"

"It's necessary to make the other player nervous. There are more mistakes that way and mistakes are in our favor."

Nevaeh paused. "You mean…psych 'im out?"

The man grunted. He grew tired of having to explain himself to his little chess piece. She had more spunk than he cared for. She wouldn't stay where he moved her. Things wouldn't unfold correctly if she kept up these ignorant questions.

The girl spun on the spot and leapt off the chimney to stand in front of him. Her face was unearthly pale and her eyes were tinged with orange. Her upper body was wrapped in what looked like various kinds of belts. So much for fashion.

"But I won't get to see the Keyblade Master that way," she whined.

"What if I told you that, if you go back to your post, that you'll see the other one."

Her eyes brightened. "The other one? _Really_?" She clapped her hands together. "May I kill him?"

"No. Let him live. But show the boy what you're made of."

**ooo**

Sora opened his eyes and was startled back to consciousness when he saw Donald standing over him.

"Wha…what are you doin' in my room?" he asked groggily while rubbing sleepies out of the corners of his eyes.

"Don't you mean, in the hallway?"

Sora blinked and looked about him. He _was_ in the hallway. Right outside of Kairi's door, no less.

Donald crossed his feathered arms. "She's not in _that_ much danger."

Goofy joined him and looked down at Sora curiously. "Aw! He's twitter-pated. Ya know how that messes with yer mind, Donald. Makes ya do _crazy_ things."

Donald tapped the tip of his beak. "In that case, Sora's been twitter-pated since the day we found him."

Sora struggled to get on his feet. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked heatedly. "And you didn't _find_ me. You _fell_ on me."

"Tomato, tomatta."

Goofy hugged the both of them to his sides. " 'Nough bickerin', you two," he said as his feathered friend struggled to free himself. "We have a meetin' to attend."

"What meeting?" Sora asked, his 'anger' gone.

Donald pulled away and straightened his blue, magician's cap. "The meeting with the King." He puffed out his chest proudly and flicked his little tail before his pupils shrank. "Wah! The meeting we're late to!" He about faced and took off down the hall.

Goofy pointed after him. "To the Library!"

Sora laughed in spite of himself. He really had missed these guys. Even with all of the horrible things surrounding the events that had pushed them back together again, he was glad of it.

"To the Library," he confirmed.

**ooo**

Leon leaned against the bookcase and bowed his head. "There's a new threat in Radiant Garden," he growled. "And it's not something I can conquer with a gunblade."

"_Pfft_! Why?" Axel asked. He was standing beside the desk where the King sat. And the latter, at the moment, was in deep thought, surrounded by mounds upon mounds of books. "Are you not strong enough…or are you just chicken?"

Leon ignored the red-head, but the woman beside him did not.

"Listen, pal, I don't know who you think you are, but you'll be in a world of Yuffie-hurt if you don't watch it." The spry ninja stomped over to Axel and poked him hard in the chest. "Got it?"

"Don't get your black belt in a knot," he mumbled under his breath. Then, as Yuffie was walking away, Axel massaged the spot she'd jabbed her finger into and silently mouthed the word: _ouch_.

Leon continued from where he'd left off. "_Someone_ is spreading negative rumors about Sora. How he reopened the Gateways and supposedly let in these advanced Heartless the towns people have been seeing."

Riku, who was sitting next to the door (and back in the same yellow shirt and blue pants he used to wear – though obviously new since he'd grown), grunted at the statement. "Heartless would appear _with_ or _without_ the gateways. Whether it be by someone's orders or the darkness in the hearts of those that live there."

"I know," Leon admitted. "But someone else says otherwise. Even worse…the people believe him."

"Who?" Riku asked.

Yuffie started to pace. "Well, he's one of the revived Organization members." She threw a thumb over her shoulder, pointing to Axel. "Like _bozo_ over there. B-O, Z-O. Got it memorized?"

Leon hid a smirk and Axel sulked.

"At least, we _think_ he is. At any rate…" Yuffie turned to face Mickey. "We need Sora to come with us, _pronto_! The city security system needs a _serious_ upgrade and the computer is acting up again. If the Heatless break through…" She exhaled and ran her fingers through her short, black hair. "And boy! They sure look nasty."

Sora crashed through the Library door, panting slightly. He held the handle to steady himself. "Uh, hey Leon…Yuffie. What are you guys doing here?"

Goofy ran smack-dab into Sora's back, followed by Donald, and the lot of them tumbled to the floor.

Axel smirked. "Enter the heroes…"

Goofy lifted a finger. "_Junior Heroes_."

Donald sighed unbearably at the reminder.

Sora shoved them off of his back and climbed to his feet again with the help of the desk in the middle of the room. "Sorry we're late, Your Majesty…" He stopped when he saw the King with his brow furrowed and his eyes tightly closed. "Uh, Your Majesty?"

Mickey finally came out of hisreverie and looked up at all of them. "Okay," he said. "Here's what we're gonna do." The King stood up in the seat and nodded, confirming whatever he'd been thinking. "Axel…you still have the power to travel through the Realm of Darkness, right?"

The red-head turned and saluted. "You _bet_ I do." He shook his hands like he had a bad cramp in both. "Can't get rid of the thing."

"Search the Realm-"

"_For someone from the Mastery_," he finished. "Yeah-yeah. Sure thing boss. Piece of cake."

"Take Riku with you, too."

The both of them balked.

"_WHAT_?"

Riku rushed over to the desk, knocking Sora out of the way in his haste. Both he and Axel practically stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the King when they leaned forward, all at once, and begged, "Me? _Him_? No way."

"_Pfft_! Why?" Yuffie giggled. "You not strong enough?" she chided. "Or are you just chicken?"

Axel deflated and he glared at the boy next to him. "I'm starting to not like that girl…why couldn't the _other one_ have come?" he whispered. "The one that's always so soft spoken?" In any case, he lifted his hand and formed a portal beside him before nudging his new partner. "After you, _lackey_."

Riku scowled. "That's _Keyblade Master_ to you." He then strode forward and vanished into the darkness.

Axel blew a raspberry. "_As if_." He hesitated before following and winked at Yuffie. "See ya, babe."

The portal shrank before their eyes and Sora, now on the floor in Indian Style,placed a fist under his chin. "You know, it's strange that I worked so hard to travel to the Realm of Darkness before…and I can just ask Axel, now."

"I don't see why you'd want to," Yuffie argued. "The guy's a jerk."

Sora grinned. "But he's a _trustworthy_ jerk."

Mickey cleared his throat and the room grew silent once more. "Leon…Sora, Donald, and Goofy will travel back to Radiant Garden with you to fix the computer problem."

Sora hadn't heard about any computer problem, but he nodded his head all the same. It only meant one thing to him and that was seeing Tron again.

"I'll stay here," the King continued. "If what you say is true, Leon, then I'm almost positive that the other worlds will be under the same attack. We can't let the Mastery gather support or get a foothold _anywhere_."

Mickey's face fell as he watched the group exit the Library together. "I just hope we don't end up playing right into their hands," he quietly said to himself.

**ooo**

Kairi woke up very refreshed. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was…then she remembered. Shoving the fluffy, down comforter off of her, Kairi yawned and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She'd had the most wonderful dream about fairies and flying and…

"_You're my happy thought."_

It hadn't been a dream at all, had it? She'd really flown! She couldn't wait to tell Selphie! Kairi sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

She was Sora's happy thought…every time he flew he thought of her. It was astounding. Basically because you had to constantly keep said reflection in mind…she knew…Sora was hers after all.

A knocking startled Kairi and she eventually worked out a: "Come in." when she realized that someone wanted inside her room.

The door swung on its hinges and revealed the Queen of Disney Castle. Of course, Kairi didn't know that she was Queen, but she guessed as much since she'd seen the King before hand.

"Oh!" she gasped. Kairi jumped out of bed and then curtsied, though she really didn't know how. "Your Majesty…" She fumbled with numerous things to say, but ended up with: "Um…it's so nice to see you."

"Likewise, Princess."

Kairi cringed. "You can call me Kairi, if you want."

"I'd be delighted," the Queen said happily. "And you can call me Minnie."

Kairi beamed. _Finally_. Someone willing to forget her title…a title that she hadn't earned. Or that she didn't remember earning. "Okay, Minnie."

"Would you like to have breakfast with Daisy and I?"

Kairi smiled. "I'd like that a lot. Will the others be there, too?"

The Queen shook her head sadly and her gloved hands clasped together before her chest. "No…they've already gone."

"Oh…"

They'd left again. Sora and Riku. Without a word. Like always. Kairi's insides knotted. She wasn't sure why she'd thought it would be any different this time. She just had. And now the reality of it all was bitterly disappointing.

"Minnie?" she asked. "Have you ever wanted to go with the King?"

The Queen nodded. "All the time."

Kairi phrased her question carefully, but it still came out sounding rude to her. "Why don't you go, then?"

"I would if I could, but I'm more of a help here." Minnie seemed to understand what Kairi's dilemma was because she added, "But, then again, I'm not a Keyblade Bearer. I don't have that innate desire to battle Heartless."

Kairi relaxed. She knew that though the waiting was tough…it would be a little easier this time. Not because of the place or the circumstances, but because of the simple reason that someone else understood how hard it was to have to stand aside and twiddle their thumbs. But Mini had set the bar. She not only waited, but she did so in such a stead-fast way, it made Kairi question how strong the Queen really was.

**ooo**

_A/N: I'm sorry my chapter was so short. They're going to have to be for a while, I think. Especially for the next parts. Lots of cliffhangers and…ah! I'm saying too much. Don't worry, guys. Kairi will see some action._

_If you leave a review, I'll get back to you. Yay! More rhymes!_

_God bless!_


	8. Nevaeh

_To the One who loves me more than the sun and the stars._

_A/N: Howdy, reviewers! I know my last chapter was short – do forgive me. But this one is a bit longer…yay! Enjoy, please. I love hearing how much you're liking what you're reading. _

_BIG THANK YOU to y'all! I never thought I'd reach review 100! That's such a big deal to me…a dream come true! MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_By the way…I've decided to call my pairing of Axel and Yuffie (which actually isn't a pairing, really – just flirty banter I guess) a Yuxel. HAHAHA!_

**Deleted Scene: Number Four. (Hallway)**

**Sora made his way very slowly down the dark hallway. The farther he seemed to separate himself from Kairi, the heavier his heart became. More and more scenarios plagued his thoughts…and before he knew it, he'd turned around.**

**It made no sense to him. He couldn't leave, yet he couldn't stay. It was stupid…it was being paranoid…it was…**

…**called being infatuated. **

**Blast. **

"**I just have to assure myself that she'll be safe…" he mumbled. Sora then proceeded to test the durability of her front and balcony door…along with the bay window. All the while being (he thought) completely inconspicuous. He had no idea that he was being watched from the King of the palace…**

**Of course he didn't! He was concerned with only one thing and that was his Princess's safety.**

**Sora chided himself at the thought: _His Princess_. **

**Exactly how sick was he?**

**At long last, very irritable from lack of sleep…and lack of better locks on the doors, the Keyblade Master tried once more to leave. And found that he could not.**

"**It won't hurt to stand guard," he convinced himself. "Just for a while."**

**And so he did.**

**Until dawn.**

"**I've come this far," he reasoned, stifling a yawn. "Might as well wait for her to wake up and…"**

**And what? Explain why he was waiting outside her door like some kind of…_stalker_? **

**But it was too late. Sora had fallen fast asleep. He slumped down the wall and collapsed across from Kairi's room, plunging himself into fitful dreams of his Dearest Beloved.**

**Blast.**

_Ah, that tickles me pink._

_Disclaimer: If I did own Kingdom Hearts…I'd eat anchovies for the second time in my life. Seriously. _

**ooo**

Sora (once again fabulously dressed in his accustomed outfit thanks to three certain fairies) gazed at the huge map that had been plastered over the wall, opposite Cid and his computer, by the door. It showed in great detail all the work the Restoration Committee had done since his last visit to Radiant Garden (a.k.a. Hallow Bastion) and he was very impressed with the results. New housing…more people…Bailey restored. Leon must have worked 24/7 to get this much accomplished.

"_Wow_," Donald echoed his thoughts. "This is _amazing_!"

"Maybe Leon'll give us a tour when we're done fixin' Tron," Goofy pointed out.

Cid snorted. He swiveled around to face the three of them and ran a wrist under his nose. "Sorry buckos, but that aint gonna fly." He fiddled with his toothpick and squared his stubble-covered jaw. "Got some kinda weirdo spreadin' all these lies about Keyblade Masters. You fellas are in, out, and then on your way."

Sora balked. "Hey! _I'm_ a Keyblade Master!" The thought struck him funny as to why anyone would want to do such a thing. He suddenly noticed that nobody else was in the cluttered room besides him, Donald, Goofy, and Cid. "Is that where the others went off to?" he asked.

"Yep."

Sora sighed and ambled about. He sifted through some of Merlin's books listlessly, picked one at random, and opened it up…though he really wasn't planning on reading it. His mind was still stuck on one thing: _Why_?

"I don't see what the big deal is…"

Cid turned back to his computer and started hacking away. "_The big deal is_: people aint that fond of ya anymore."

Sora dropped the volume back into Merlin's pile and his mouth fell open. People…_not fond of him? _For some reason, that just didn't sound right. He was likeable…he'd rescued the town more than once, hadn't he?

"What'd I do?" he demanded.

"I dunno." Cid shrugged. "But you musta ticked off somebody, I'd say."

Donald frowned and jumped up and down, verging on the point of pitching a fit. "But we're _heroes_!"

"_Junior_ H-"

The duck clamped a hand over Goofy's mouth. "We saved the worlds!" He held up two feathered fingers. "_Twice_! We deserve medals!"

"I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding," Sora assured him, waving the lot of it off. "It can't be all _that_ bad." He eyed the front door and inconspicuously slid over next to it, motioning his companions to follow behind.

Cid's fingers tapped away on the keyboard as he leaned forward to squint at the blue screen. "Believe what you want, but Leon told me to keep ya here so here is where I'll keep ya-" He halted when he heard the door slam behind him and the toothpick toppled into his lap. "Aw, kid…" Cid sighed. "I was tryin' to do ya a favor…"

**ooo**

"Well…this place got _really_ crowded _really_ fast."

Axel's bright green eyes swept back and forth over the sea of white before him and Riku. Besides the Dusks that simply _stood_ there, there was nothing else to see except for black.

They'd only been aimlessly roaming the Realm of Darkness for a little less than an hour, never speaking and always moving. It was the best way to track someone within, really, for there was absolutely no light to see by. Gah, how he hated this place. With _his_ luck, Axel was sure he'd end up running right into the top-dog of the whole Mastery operation, anyway. It was just how things worked. But this…

He walked forward and looked over a Nobody. It seemed normal…or as normal as these things could be. But Axel wondered why it wasn't moving…or attacking…or anything. He poked it in the chest and the Dusk swayed back and forth lazily.

"What are they doing?" Riku asked. He'd withdrawn his Keyblade, but it didn't look like he'd have to use it after all. Not yet, at least.

"Beats me," Axel mumbled. And he really had no clue. All the Dusks he'd ever seen had been bent on attacking Sora or the Heartless. But, then again, that was the only thing Xemnas had wanted. Apparently, the one in charge of these was either saving them up or…well, he wasn't really all that sure.

"They're doing as they've been told, unlike myself…" came a voice from behind them.

Axel turned to find a girl standing there. A girl with incredibly pale skin and snow-white hair tied in a long braid. It was almost as if she glowed there in the shadows…she wore a halter top of belts, large beige shorts, and leather sandals. Her head was bowed in shame at the moment.

Axel's lip curled at the sight. Since _when_ were all these kids allowed in here? First it was Roxas and Namine…Kairi and Sora and the one beside him. _Pfft_! Nothing was secret anymore.

The girl lifted her head and pierced him with her orange glare. "I'll have to be punished," she whispered in monotone. "Pieces can't have minds of their own. That's dangerous." Her face suddenly split into a grin, her remorse completely forgotten, and she approached them slowly. "Master only needs the Heartless – they're the valuable ones. The Nobodies only get in the way…so he placed them in here with me."

_Okay_, Axel thought to himself. _Who ordered the brainwashed, albino chick?_

The girl squinted at the both of them as Axel exchanged quizzical looks with Riku. At least they were able to agree on _one_ thing…

When she saw the blade in the latter's grasp, she clapped her hands in delight. "_Oh_! So _you_ are the other one!"

"Other one?" Riku grunted.

"The lesser of the two Key Bearers," she sing-songed, her eyes dancing.

Axel coughed into his fist, hiding his laughter. Lesser or not, this steely-eyed youth wasn't one to be messed with, he didn't think. Riku _had_ beaten Roxas, after all.

The young man didn't seem too bothered by her words on the outside. He simply stared.

"Though…I must admit…" she giggled while she studied him. "You are the finest specimen the Keyblade's chosen since my Master."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Girly, enough flirting with the stiff." He leaned forward down to her height and placed his hands on his knees. "Why don't you tell us who this _Master_ of yours is and we'll be on our way," he gushed. Like he was talking with a baby.

The girl scrutinized him. "My name is Nevaeh. _Learn_ it. _Fear_ it."

_Absurdity_!

Axel chuckled. "_Me_? Fear _you_?"

Nevaeh nodded. "We're going to play a little game." She held out her hand and there formed a long Keyblade. It had a spiraled hilt and a snake-like, silver body. Painted along the sides were speckles of light and near its tip was the open mouth of a serpent, representing part of the key.

Axel's face fell at the sight. He kicked himself mentally for misjudging the lass. She was with the Mastery – there would be nothing unproblematic about her – he should have known better. But, of course, the _stiff_ remained focused and not in the least bit surprised. Either he really had no personality, or the darkness had truly done a number on him. Axel supposed that it couldn't be a former if Sora was his friend.

Nevaeh smiled. She would have had a nice one if there hadn't been that hungry look nestled behind it.

"Ready or not. Here I come," she teased.

**ooo**

Kairi made a face at the pink lace that hugged her elbows. She adored the color…but…

"Is something wrong, dear?" one of the little old ladies asked. The one wearing red.

"Well," she said softly, swishing her many skirts. Kairi took a moment to gaze into one of the several mirrors in the small fitting room. She had to admit that she looked nice. And not picture-day nice, either. _Real nice_. It was the kind of nice that made you wonder at your own looks. Kairi took a moment to imagine how Sora would react to such attire.

He'd either laugh at all the bobbles, jewels, and silk…or he wouldn't say a word. And, though both were equally entertaining, they weren't exactly what she wanted.

Kairi, in other words, still didn't want to be a Princess.

"I just…" she continued. "I wanted something more…_warrior_ friendly."

The little old lady in green nearly fainted at her words while the one in blue patted the back of her hand.

"Let the _men_ do the fighting, dear," she insisted.

Kairi lifted her chin high into the air. Maybe if she faked the whole royalty bit, she'd get a bit more assistance. The kind she wanted.

"I can fight just as well as they can. I disarmed Sora and I defeated tons of Heartless."

It was strange how she'd put those in order. Kairi was insanely proud of herself for doing both, but the first was something she'd been trying to accomplish since their circle of friends had decided to take up weaponry…even if it was wooden sticks, Blitz Balls, and jump ropes…

The lady dressed in red hissed at the one that persisted in patting her hand. "Now, Merryweather, don't upset the child! You know what happened with Aurora."

The three of them suppressed their shudders of fear.

Merryweather placed her small fist on her wide waist and nodded. Her blue hatalmost toppled off her head. "You're right, Flora. _Our_ Princess knew what she was doing…maybe we should trust that this one does, too?" Her eyes narrowed. "At least we don't have to worry about that mean ol' witch."

Flora tapped her chin and her small wings fluttered. "What do you think, Fauna?"

The one in green grasped her wand tightly to her chest. "We could at least make the dear comfortable…"

"_Right_!" Flora directed her two sisters to her side, Merryweather still muttering about hop-toads and evil enchantresses.

Kairi's heart swelled. "You'd really do this for me?"

Fauna chuckled politely. "We _are_ Fairy Godmothers."

Kairi smiled and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thank you so much! I…where do you want me to stand…do I-"

"You just stay still and we'll do the rest, dear."

The Princess shut her eyes and waited. The first time the magic had washed over her, she'd nearly had a giggle fit. But this time she was ready and so much more impatient – Kairi almost couldn't bear waiting for the blues and the greens and the reds of magic to vanish.

Her gorgeous gown was replaced with a white leather breastplate accented with yellow. A relief pattern began at her naval and blossomed to her shoulders where studded armored pads of silver rested. And over the plate draped a small, light-blue hooded jacket that didn't travel past her mid-back.

On her hands were crimson, fingerless gloves that laced all the way to her elbows with strong, thick straps. Tied offin a bow, they dangled down to her thighs and faded from the brilliant red color to that of a pale pink.

At her waist were two belts, one criss-crossed over the other. (The top-most being the same color as her gloves and the bottom that of silver.)

Her skirt looked like gladiator-wear and hovered just above her knees. The material that connected the long, slender pieces of white leather (and the tip of each was also studded) was the same color as her jacket. And on her feet were white, boot-like shoes tinged with pink at the heel and toe. Each zipped to mid-calf.

For the longest time, Kairi just stared. She could hardly believe it. Now she _looked_ the part…and it fed the desire buried inside of her to flee this palace and fight side by side with her friends.

And it was looking more like a reality than it ever had before.

**ooo**

Sora discerned the people shouting before he actually saw the mob. And what he was hearing…he had a sudden desire to stay out of sight…

"Who _is_ the Keyblade Master, _really_?" a male voice resounded. "Some _teenage_ boy? You really want a sack of hormones _protecting_ your children?"

Sora was not only wanting to remain unseen at the moment. He was also fighting the urge to leap into whatever fray lay around the bend and jump down the man's throat. What right did he have to say such things about him? Sure…he was young. And, true, he had no clue what the testosterone was doing to his mind…

The sound of several…no…_more_ than several people agreeing made his heartpound in his chest. He'd _helped_ them. He'd _fought_ for them. And now they were…_rejecting_ him.

Sora leaned against the side of the rusted machinery at the top of the stone stairwell and avoided meeting Donald and Goofy's eyes. He knew what he'd find if he turned to face them and, right now, he couldn't handle it.

"Who knows what his intentions are?" the same voice asked again. And it was growing in volume as more people joined in the throng. "He's a Puppet of the King! And all of you know what's on _his_ agenda…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw Donald and Goofy exchange looks of befuddlement. They were stumped as to what Mickey's plans were. And so they stood there and waited quietly.

"It's a conspiracy!" someone else shouted – a woman from the town.

"_YES_!" the man bellowed. "_They_ send in the Heartless. You know it's true! The Keyblade Master opened the Gateways, didn't he?"

Sora winced.

"They send them in…'_fix'_ the problem…and leave. But _then_ they _come back_! _AH HA_! They come back wanting you to join a war!"

_'Even after all you've done for them, they will hate you. Would you like to know why? Because, Sora. You are the key. The King's Puppet. Aren't you tired yet? Haven't you figured it out? They're all formed into tools of war in the end…the Keyblades.' _

The words bounced around in Sora's head, but where they'd come from, he wasn't sure.

Donald shoved his blue sleeves further up his arms and tilted his hat forward angrily so that it rested against his beak. "Why I oughtta…"

"What war?" Goofy whispered.

Sora hung his head, utterly dejected. He was thinking that maybe it would have been a better idea if he'd stayed inside Merlin's house…

"Sora?" Donald asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Mark my words, people," the shouting voice pressed on. "It _will_ happen!"

Sora took a deep breath before scrambling on top of the crane machinery to overlook the crowd and see exactly whom he was dealing with. It took a few seconds, but he spotted the black cloak easily.

The people below, men and women alike, all gasped in horror at the sight of him. Like he was some sort of monster. Mothers hid their children against them and the husbands stood firmly in front of their families. The sight of it made him sick to his stomach.

"Says who?" Sora snapped at the Organization member who he still had not identified. The man was shorter than Xaldin and he had a mullet of blonde hair…must be Demyx.

"_Sora_!" Donald hissed from behind as he tugged at the end of his pants. (He and Goofy still remained hidden.) "Get down from there! You'll make it worse!"

"Speak of the devil," Demyx chuckled. "Well, well, welly-well. Now, _what_ have you got to say for yourself, Mister Keyblade Master?"

Sora balled his hands into fists and tried to calm himself down. _Tried_. "What're you doing here? Why are you spreading all these lies about the King and me?"

Demyx put a faint hand to his chest and gaped in mock shock. "_Lies_? You know better than I do that everything I've said is true."

The Keyblade formed at Sora's side and he grasped tightly to its hilt. The people cowered at the sight.

"What are you doing here, Demyx?" he asked again.

The man smirked and shrugged his shoulders in an off-hand sort of way. "Killing two birds with one stone. I tip you off with my little act and Nevaeh doesn't get the opportunity to annihilate me because I've done what the _Master's_ asked."

Sora scowled. "You guys keep saying that you're helping me, but I _seriously_ doubt I should believe it."

He leapt down into the street, right before his opponent. A few of the towns people were unable to stifle their screams and immediately many of them fled the scene.

Demyx backpedaled like the coward he was and wagged his finger playfully, somehow pulling off an almost-calm smirk. "_Ah-ah-ah_! You'll want to save all that energy, there." He nodded his head toward the middle of town. "'Cause you never know when something might happen…"

Sora's eyes narrowed. He glanced heatedly in the direction that Demyx had motioned to and then back to the Organization member. He struggled internally with the decision, but made his choice quickly.

From the look in his adversary's eyes, there was going to be trouble. And not the kind to be taken lightly.

He could feel it again…the darkness approaching, swelling to the breaking point. The number was far greater than what it had been back at his school, but this time more lives were at stake. The lives of the people that no longer trusted him.

But that didn't matter.

The only thing Sora was concerned with was getting there in time. Demyx had been waiting for this and had gathered a vast force that would possibly wipe out what was left of the security system. It had been there all along.

It was a trap. Set for him.

"That's right, Sora!" Demyx laughed as he raced away, Donald and Goofy on his tail. "Defeat my Heartless! Present the Mastery with more hearts! There's no way to win!" He shook his head and slid away into a portal to the Realm of Darkness, leaving the town in a state of panic.

**ooo**

Riku sized up the girl before him. He had the height advantage, but she looked fast. Very fast. He was obviously the strongest in a physical sense, but he knew better than to judge someone by muscle mass.

She made him nervous.

And it wasn't the way she spoke – like a little kid receiving a treat to be able to rip them limb from limb. It wasn't the way she carried herself – with confidence. It was what he saw in her eyes that unnerved him.

It was the look of no emotion. She just didn't care.

He knew that feeling all too well.

Axel held out his arms like a gunslinger and weapons wreathed in flame spun beneath his fingertips.

Neveah smiled coyly at the man. "Oh…this is going to be fun."

Riku decided that now was as good a time as any to see what this girl was made of. With his lightning reflexes, he thrust his Keyblade before him and slashed horizontally, intending to strike his enemy in her side. But all he ended up hitting was empty space.

Neveah had bent over backwards like some kind of limbo-dancer and rested her hands against the darkness that was the ground.

Riku couldn't prevent his arm from fully swinging around and over her body…and once it moved out of the way, fully exposing his shoulder, the spry girl below him tucked her legs to her chest and used her arms to project herself forward, feet first…

The silver-haired youth suddenly found himself sprawled on his back with Nevaeh standing on his chest. She'd used his move…_his_ move! Against _him_!

Nevaeh smiled. Then she abruptly lifted her hand and caught Axel's circular blade in its center without batting an eyelash.

Axel gaped.

The girl twisted her arm with such force, she sent the red-headed man twirling sideways, successfully forcing his legs off the ground. He landed next to his charge and both the malescould onlystare, mouth's dangling open.

"Boys, boys…" Nevaeh tisked. She crouched down and gently flicked away Riku's bangs, making sure that she had his full attention. "I'm not allowed to kill you…just show you what I'm made of. I hope I've made an impression." The girl leaned closer and she whispered, "Again…that's Nevaeh. _Know_ it. _Fear_ it." Her sweet smile was sickening. "Shall we try this again?"

**ooo**

Kairi roamed her eyes over the Gummi controls. It was the same ship she'd been escorted in…Sora must have left in another. She ran her fingers over the triggers and buttons, trying with all her might to try and remember how Axel had operated this thing.

She knew it was stupid. She knew it was reckless.

And she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

But she didn't care. Not in the least. There was something more pressing…much more urgent. And Kairi wasn't even sure what it was. But she knew she had to leave – had to go.

Go where?

She had no idea.

**ooo**

_A/N: Okay, guys. I'm getting into the action bits now so be patient! You have to have respect for my cliffhangers!_

_Anywho… My chapters, although short, will be more frequent, as you can see. Next you'll be exposed to Sora as he tries to defend the people that no longer trust him with Donald and Goofy (there's a major twist coming, by the by), Kairi as she tries not to get lost (sheesh louise), and Riku as he tries not to get ripped limb fro limb from the obviously very talented Nevaeh. Who'duh thunk it? _O.O

_If you leave a review, as always, I'll get back to you my oh-so-cool reviewers! _

_And, ya know, if you ever want something to read and you happen to just like my stuffs, then you can try: The Scarlet Pimpernel (I know it sounds weird – stop laughing) in the Anime section under Gundam Wing AC. You don't really have to know anything about that tv show 'cause it's a crossover and I only use the characters. And it has romance…or it's leading up to one. Only if you're interested. Thanks a million!_

_God bless, peoples. _


	9. NO MORE KEY BEARERS

_Dedicated to the Love of my Life._

_(SQUEE!)_

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Boy-howdy! I've been working on labeling canteens, cheering on the stage, and painting banners the size of two-and-a-half of me! Really. This is **not** a joke. It's been a busy week. So, fear not! My next update should be longer and up more quickly._

_THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You guys are so cool and nice, my socks have been officially rocked off. _

**Deleted Scene. Number Five. (About to leave Disney Castle)**

**Sora trailed behind Leon, his arms pumping back and forth. It felt good to be back in uniform…or whatever one would call his outfit. At least he wasn't in his P.E. clothes, smelling of old sweat socks and cornchips. **

**Mushu was simply weird. How anyone could be fond of that smell…**

**Sora came to an unexpected halt as they passed by Kairi's bedroom door. His heart fluttered unexpectedly against his ribcage as he recalled their venture the previous night. Would it always be this way? This same feeling of jellied-legs and sweaty palms? Would he ever be able to look at her ever again and remember how to swallow correctly? Would his daydreaming ever cease to consist of her? **

**He doubted it.**

"**Come on, lover-boy. No detours," Yuffie called.**

**Sora blushed and hurried to catch up with them.**

**Kairi would _never_ forgive him for not saying good-bye. But he'd _never_ leave if he saw her. Saw those eyes…_GAH_! Sora shook his head and considered setting forth a light blizzard from his fingertips to cool himself off. **

**He was pathetic. **

**Who knew that having a…having a…**

**Sora lifted his eyebrows, hiding them behind his disheveled bangs as he pondered, continuing his way down the hall. What exactly was Kairi, anyway? She was a _girl_…she was his _friend_…he felt things for her he couldn't explain. Did that make her his…girlfriend? **

**He made a face. The word didn't seem to fit. Sure, it was correct, but he felt that she was something more than just…_that_. But what? What was she? If she were something more…**

**Someone like Auron would chide him and point out how he knew nothing of love, being the age he was. Did he? Did he really know? **

**_Duh_.**

**And this was the reason he feared his return. If tough love made for tough friends, he'd be receiving an ear-full from Kairi. **

_Disclaimer: (Insert witty comment here.)_

**ooo**

Sora leapt forward and sliced away the Shadow that lay ahead of him. He whipped around, feeling rather than knowing that a Heartless lay behind, and thrust his Keyblade into its chest before the thing's talons could pierce his shoulders.

And still, more came.

The screaming of the towns people wailed in his ears. Everywhere he looked they were running for their lives…and no matter which way they turned, there awaited another enemy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora discerned a heart dissipating, slowly floating upwards and away…and his own wavered, making one nearly unbearable ache in his chest. He'd only seen this once before. In Traverse Town. Second District. Right before he'd met Leon.

And he swore to himself that he'd never allow it to happen again…

But it did. It was.

The one who had lost the heart was a woman. She fell to the ground and scattered into millions of pigments of light, leaving her small son all alone. The boy simply stared for a moment, still sucking his thumb, before asking: "_Mommy_?"

And unknown to the child, a Shadow loomed closer from the dark recesses of one of the shops. It slithered up from below the cobblestoned street before rearing above its victim who continued to call out for his mother.

Sora bared his teeth and threw his weapon. It spun through the air and struck the Heartless directly between it's round, yellow eyes. Then it immediately reappeared in his hand. Sora rushed forward and widened his stance in front of the little boy. He brought forth the buzz that streamed its way through his system (his very veins) until his hair stood on end…more so than normal. An electric shock jolted around the both of them, zapping holes through several Heartless limbs and leaving scorch marks on the ground.

Sora exhaled and turned his head to give an encouraging smile to his charge…but instead of getting one in return, he saw fear.

"Get back, _traitor_!" someone snapped. Another lady rushed from the hubbub and snatched the child to her chest. She had a small stick in her hand and she waved it about frantically until Sora backed away.

"But-" he tried.

"_BACK_!" she bellowed before striking him right in the middle of the forehead.

Sora clapped a hand over his brow and backpedaled out of the way. He didn't have any time to mourn over the fact that he was just as much feared as any Heartless (possibly more), because more Shadows materialized out of thin air.

He sighed. There was just no stopping them.

Sora jumped just as a wave of darkness collapsed against the very spot he'd been standing. It all felt like slow motion to him. As if he were suspended in water or something thicker. The Heartless swarmed up beneath him, threatening to swallow his feet. Sora twisted his body and kicked, slinging a few of the Shadows directly into the side of one of the shops; they splattered against the wood and melted within, leaving a bubbling mess in their wake.

Sora discerned more from above. When his rotation had reached a certain point (after building enough momentum) he pressed his feet into the monstrous, salivating faces and used them as a launch pad. Now facing back toward the ground where more Heartless awaited, Sora propeled himself toward them, his Keyblade clasped with both hands at shoulder-height as if he were a batter.

Then they collided and the impact was so great, it sounded like a thunderclap.

It was almost like losing his heart again. No sight. No sound. Not even breath.

Sora nearly lost himself.

If it hadn't been for the pain blossoming from his chest, he doubted he would have emerged from the darkness at all. And as that thought pierced his spinning mind, memories played out before his eyes.

Of himself and Riku racing each other in an attempt to see who'd name the raft. Or share a Paupou with Kairi. Of his mother's smile. Of Donald and Goofy trapezing through all the worlds together…of Kair's eyes.

Life stirred in him once more. And he took hold of that as tightly as he could.

Sora felt his skin prickle and that very sensation escalated into an agonizing heat. It was something that he'd never experienced and before he realized with was happening, Sora heard a blood-curdling cry that chilled the very marrow of his bones. He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and came to realize…

That he was the one yelling.

His throat ached, but he couldn't stop. Sora watched the Heartless cower…and then flee. All that was left were the people frozen in time, trying to ward off the Shadows.

And then they moved. All of them at once. They turned their attention to the one screaming away the darkness.

Sora knew he was falling. The ground lurched under his feet and caught him, followed by an unearthly silence.

He was eventually able propped himself up on his hands and knees and took a deep breath. The stoned pathway was stained with Heartless residue and his panting cleared away a small patch before his face, revealing the browned rock.

"Sora!"

Donald's hand landed upon his shoulder and he lifted his head. Goofy stood there as well and offered him a weak smile, which he returned.

The fear he'd felt inside of him…thinking what would happen to his family and his friends if he were to become an embodiment darkness again…

"HEY!" A man nervously approached them with his frown. "Get out! We don't want the likes of you messin' with our town! There are _no more_ keyholes, so there isn't any more need for a Key Bearer!"

The few people that were left excitedly agreed.

Sora struggled to stand. He began to panic as the crowd closed in.

"No more Key Bearers!" a chant began. "No more Key Bearers!"

Sora winced and pressed his fist into his chest as Goofy helped him to his feet.

_'Even after all you've done for them, they will hate you.'_

Donald swung his staff at the approaching mob and set forth bursts of sparks to keep them at bay without doing any extensive damage except for setting the end of someone's skirt on fire. He made a face at them and nodded his feathered head as if to say: _Serves you right!_

Sora allowed himself to be carried away and forced his mind to ignore the chant.

"NO MORE KEY BEARERS! NO MORE KEY BEARERS!"

When Goofy had finally toted him out of sight, they paused for some rest. Sora fought to keep the tears at bay. He wasn't one to usually cry. The incident of having to leave behind Hayner, Pence, and Olette had been born from Roxas. Though, Sora had to admit, if he were suddenly torn from his life and told he wasn't meant to exist… Then seeing his mother again after so long. And now this.

They hated him. Truly _hated_ him.

And for what? What had he done to deserve their disdain?

Because _one_ Organization member had spread a few lies here and there. Because _one_ false idea had been planted. And it had taken root with gusto.

The fist that rested against him tightened. He would have drawn blood if he hadn't been wearing gloves. His jaw clenched as he lowered his hand, much too tired to work his muscles any longer.

But something caught his attention as his arm drooped down next to his side. His knuckles…were _black_. Blacker than shadow. Darker than night.

Donald gaped, unabashed. "_WAH_! Sora!"

Goofy stared. "Are ya turnin' inta Nega Form?" he asked.

Sora gasped quietly. The better part of his upper body was practically dripping with darkness. And beneath his collar rested a small slash from a Heartless talon.

"No…I…"

The shade spread and it began to inch its way up his neck in long, hair-like fingers. It trickled over his lips, into his mouth, and struck the corner of his eye…turning it from that handsome bright blue to a dingy yellow.

And then…nothing.

**ooo**

Nevaeh giggled and the taunt played about the realm.

Riku's ears burned with embarrassment. He'd had enough of this…this…

_Thing_.

And he wasn't going to let her mess with his mind. No matter how competent she was at it. Could it be that hidden sense of naivety? Or was it the fact that there was a light-hearted person under all of this program-of-a-human-being? Riku wasn't sure so he chose not to dwell on it.

He took off at a sprint while the girl continued to laugh at him and pressed a good deal of weight into his next attack.

Nevaeh opened her orange eyes and lifted her snake-like blade at the last possible moment to block him.

Riku ground his teeth together and forced his way past her defense…getting a mild look of surprise from the albino. Her white lashes batted slightly, but it was enough of a giveaway that he'd startled her.

The girl tried in vain to correct her mistake by widening her stance, but it was too late. Her feet couldn't withstand the pressure Riku was exerting and so they gave way. Nevaeh found herself sliding backwards and though she extended her arms against her adversary, she could not undo what had already been set into motion.

Riku leaned into his attack even more, compelling both Keyblades together. Both were now sparking dangerously, lighting up their owner's faces.

Axel appeared behind the girl, ready to deliver massive damage to her exposed back.

But Nevaeh only giggled again when she saw the look in Riku's eyes. And he faltered.

Her blade vanished and she grabbed hold of his before leaping into the air. She planted her feet against Axel's stomach and pushed herself over Riku's head while, at the same time, sending the older man spiraling further into the darkness. Nevaeh soared in a graceful arch and brought her opponent's blade along with her. By the time the girl had landed, she'd snapped her arms forward and sent Riku head-over-heals, making him release his weapon.

And before the youth could leap to his feet, she'd placed his own Keyblade against his neck.

"Hm," she simpered. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

Riku narrowed his eyes and didn't reply.

"My next target should provide me with _ample_ entertainment, though." She lifted her chin proudly in the air and her eyes sparkled with delight. "The one they call: _Sora_…"

Riku swept his leg around and sent Nevaeh roughly to the ground. He transferred the Keyblade she held in her hand back into his and repeated the same submission she'd used on him. Except…he made sure that his stance was unshakable.

"The name's Riku," he mocked. "_Know_ it. _Fear_ it."

Nevaeh closed her eyes, admitting defeat. "Bravo, Mr. Riku. I underestimated the effect of my words concerning the Keyblade Master." She sighed peacefully even as the edge of Riku's sword rested against the hollow of her neck. "I didn't except such a surge in power from the likes of you."

"He's my friend."

Nevaeh opened her eyes, suddenly wary. "_Friend_?"

"Don't tell me you don't have any friends," Riku said sarcastically.

"Alright, then. I won't," she answered bitterly. "I don't know what you mean by the term: _friend_. And I don't think I want one if emotions are tied to them in such a way." She nodded as if she were confirming her own statement. "Yes. Emotions are dangerous."

"You're insane."

"Maybe," she giggled, tilting her head to one side as if listening to something. "Ah…everything is _finally_ in order. The first move has been made." She wrapped her arm around Riku's Keyblade and pulled herself up in front of him, face to face. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind. "Don't worry, Mr. Riku. Sora will be fine." Then she patted his head fondly. Like he was her pet. "Until next time."

Then she was gone. Just like that. Along with all the Nobodies.

Riku blinked stupidly.

Axel stumbled into his line of sight, massaging his rump. "We have a _real_ problem on our hands, don't we?" he mumbled. "Remind me to never underestimate a girl ever again."

**ooo**

_A/N: I dearly hope that you enjoyed! This chapter had a bit more action. _

_Ahem: What will happen next? Something is horribly wrong with Sora, the people continue to hate him, there's not a single sign form Kairi, and Nevaeh…is still as weird as ever. _

_It you review, I'll get back to you! WHEE!_

_God bless, y'all!_


	10. Sora: The Guinea Pig

_Dedicated to the Wonder of my World!_

_A/N: Yes, this update took forever and a day, but I was on vacation and during FFOs (Forced Family Outings) there is no writing permitted on my part. _

_Also, since I'm a bit behind, I'll have to skip the Deleted Scene this chapter. I'll make sure to do it next time 'cause I thought the idea was neat. And I want it to be written really well so, trust me. _

_And, forgive me, the promised fluff…is absent. I **did**, however, add Roxas and Naminé in so that should make up for any kisses, right? I even inserted the little mark above the 'e' this time! _

_There will be fluff next chapter. Cross my heart!_

_Disclaimer: If this were mine, I wouldn't have to worry about suspended financial aid!_

**ooo**

Kairi warily roamed the empty streets. She had no idea where she was…what world the ship happened to land. But there was a feeling deep down within her. It said that this was somehow correct. And that this place was familiar.

Sora was here.

Where? Now _that_ was something else altogether.

What Kairi presumed was once a market place was now nothing more than ash. Everything was covered in it. Even the ground. Black, black, and more black. She bent down to study the cobblestones and found that the darkness was…_embedded_…

Kairi walked on, looking this way and that for signs of life. But the only thing that moved were the sparkling dropplets that fell from the low clouds overhead. Though beautiful, they seemed eerily out of place. She didn't know it, but every step she took a ripple of light silently pulsed through the ground and the shadow thawed out little by little. It was so quiet that her panting echoed about her. Unnerving didn't even begin to describe it.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here?"

She turned around in a circle, checking all around her, and abruptly came face to face with a pair of orange eyes.

"I am," the girl giggled.

**ooo**

Riku forced his annoyance into submission and chided himself heavily for letting Nevaeh escape. He made an oath, then and there in the darkness, that he'd find her again…and _really_ show her who she was dealing with.

Axel mumbled under his breath, "I hate to say it, but we got showed up big time." He closed his eyes painfully and massaged the bridge of his nose. "It's humiliating."

"It'll be more than that if we don't get to Radiant Garden."

Axel sobered. "Why?"

Riku was all but unwilling to allow his full-throttle grimmace reveal itself. "_The girl_ informed me before leaving that Sora would be alright. I have a feeling that something's gone horribly wrong with the Restoration Committee." He was much too steamed to even utter her name.

Axel seemed to catch on, but hid his chuckle reasonably well. "I guess a pit stop before informing the King about _Little-Miss-Priss_ shouldn't hurt."

He hoped.

**ooo**

Roxas sprinted through the gloom. Everything had grown so unbelievably dark in such a short period of time, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He could _feel_ Sora. Could feel him slowly draining away. And as the sensation grew, Roxas realized that the same was becoming of him.

He was slowing down. Though he tried his very best to continue to pick up his weary legs…

The darkness consumed him. It crawled along his claves, his knees, his chest…all the way up until it had blinded him completely. Roxas began to lose focus on all he knew. All he held dear. And it crushed him.

He simply couldn't fight it.

So he released himself to be bound and finally gave in before saying: "I'm sorry, Naminé."

**ooo**

A figure watched with amusement as, in his peripheral vision, Nevaeh confronted the Princess of Heart: the most important piece on the game board… But that little conversation wasn't the crutial thing - wasn't what held his full attention.

The Keyblade Master. The one just below him. _He_ was the captivating part of the move Tarsus had just made. It was interesting to see what a fight the boy was willing to put up…all for nothing.

It would have been funny if it hadn't been so pathetic.

Especially his two companions. The two working in vain, trying to aid him. What fools.

Yes, the Heartless proved to be very successful, indeed. Perhaps too much. If Nevaeh didn't hurry, the boy really _would_ be lost for good. And that was unacceptable. If he perished then the entire plan would be useless.

Tarsus needed him alive. His little guinea pig.

**ooo**

"No!"

Something (Roxas wasn't sure what) took him by the wrist. It was done in such a way that he was immediately thrown into a warming case of déjà vu and he made himself open his eyes.

"Naminé?"

Roxas fought to wrap his fingers around her wrist as shetugged him from the thick darkness that threatened to overwhelm his senses. He struggled to speak to her, but he could hardly breathe. His eyes, so used to the shadow, burned with tears as the black faded away, revealing the golden-hairedgirl.

Naminé pulled Roxas upright, but his legs refused to hold him so she ended up falling to her knees. She cradled him very close and rested her hand on the top of his head. The poor boy was dripping with darkness and shivering with fear…

"Shh," she tried to comfort him. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Naminé…I'm dying…"

She placed her other hand on the side of his face, silencing him. "No you're not. You can't. Don't say such things."

Roxas' cheek tingled in the shape of her palm and he could hear the disease dissolving from his skin. Melting away as if it had never been. Then the healing spread, prickling over his nose and jaw. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

But then her touch vanished and Roxas realized that she was becoming dimmer by the second. She was…

"No," he begged shamelessly. "Don't leave me. Not yet."

She smiled at him. "It's okay," she whispered again. "I'm here."

**ooo**

"I'm here."

Sora's yellow eyes snapped open and he saw… "Kairi!" He reached out to her, not bothering to think why or how, but then saw what was becoming of his skin andjerked away. "Stay back!"

Donald was already guarding her. "Do what he says, Princess!" He fanned out his feathered arms.

"What's happening to him?" she asked, desperately trying to get closer. "Let me through!"

Sora dizzily dropped his head into both of his hands. His body was seizing up and some raging might inside was making its way out whether he wanted it to or not. "_NO_!" he snapped, his voice uncommonly hateful. "Get out of here! Now!"

"But the girl said I was your only hope-"

Sora released an unearthly roar and shoved himself to his feet. He nearly knocked Goofy to his bottom and his friend unconsciously lifted his shield to protect his body from this…_thing _he'd become. Sora was no longer human, but the spitting image of his shadow. The one that Riku had formed on Hook's vessel.

Except…Sora was bent double as if his spine were twisted. His arms sagged and his skin continued to drip and sizzle to the equally-as-dark ground. Talons took the place of his fingers and fangs, his teeth. With his wide, yellow eyes he studied the three of them carefully.

His mind wasn't functioning normally. The only thing he felt was: _not a threat…not a threat…threat_. That was when he discerned the Princess. He didn't recognize any feeling he had for her, for it was buried. And buried deep.

The duck jabbed his staff in front of Sora's face. "Don't make me do this."

The two locked eyes, battling in a contest of wills for a brief moment, before Kairi spoke up.

"Stop! _Please_…"

Something about that word made Sora flinch…and even more furious. Donald turned his attention away from him for only a second, but it was enough to render him weaponless. Sora literally threw him aside and lunged at the girl with a clawed hand.

"Sora!"

He halted, though he wasn't sure why.

ThePrincess was looking at him oddly. Not in fear or in surprise or in fury. It was something he couldn't name. Maybe that was what stopped him. Slowly, she reached out and rested a gloved hand against his chest. At once all the animalistic tendencies fled his mind and he…

"Kairi…"

The black pulled away from his face and the rest of his body, leaving him as he was before the transformation. The slash across his chest was no longer there, either.

Sora sighed a breath of relief as herecognized his old self return. Not only that, but his shame at what he had been about to do came along with it. "I'm so sorry."

Then he passed out.

**ooo**

Nevaeh stood outside Merlin's house andpeered through the grimy window at all the people. She'd never seen so many gathered in such a fuss overa singleperson before. It…_confused_ her. But it was probably the reason she was there. Even if her Master had ordered it.

There was the Keyblade Master upon the quilted bed next to the outlandishly large pile of books. He didn't look very happy about being forced to lie down as he kept trying to rise. Disillusioned, he repeated himself over and over: "I'm so sorry." He was too ill to accomplish anything else besdies utter three worthless words.

It made no sense.

He ended up gazing straight into the Princess' eyes. And what Nevaeh saw there in his own…she couldn't bear it and was forced to looked away, her breath short. And for some reason, she was unreasonably flushed. Her fingers clutched the window sill for support.

"What happened?" asked a handsom man that sported a scar across his face. His intense eyes swept over the lot of them, demanding an answer.

_He looks stong, _Nevaeh mused to herself. _I'll have fun destroying him. _

Sora opened his mouth to respond (as if he could), but the duck answered instead. "A Heartless attacked and _one scratch_ turned Sora into…" He paused. "…_something_!"

"He went all yeller-eyed and scary, Leon," the dog-thing added.

The man, who's name was revealed to be Leon, studied his own battle scars and grunted. By the looks of it, he didn't understand why nothing had happened to him.

Nevaeh didn't either, if she was honest with herself.

Kairi, seated next to Sora, continued to hold him still. Despite her efforts and her so called _amazing_ powers, her precious Key Bearer was having complications with withdrawl. How delightful.

"And how did you find him, again?" the ninja querried.

"A friendly town-girl told me where he was," Kairi answered.

Nevaeh would have laughed out loud if she remembered how. _Friendly_...she hadn't been exposed to the term in so long. She wasn't sure what it stood for anymore.

The one typing on his computer made a big show of hitting a button so that a long roll of manilla paper filed out of a little slot at the base of the screen. "Well, steal my ship and call me duped!" He waved the information over his head and everyone turned to look at him. "I took a sample of the street…got a _real nice_ piece of rock covered in that there shadow. But the readings show-"

Axel snatched the paper away and racked his green eyes over the paragraphs of data. "_Nothing_!" he finished sourly. "It's nothing?"

The older blonde huffed and took the toothpick from his mouth. "My computer can't discern what type-a Heatless could do somethin' like that. And I got all those suckers on record!"

Merlin, who'd been pacing for most of the time, stopped stroking his long, white beard and turned to the Princess. "Who was the girl?"

"I don't know. But she had the most unique, orange eyes…"

Axel balked. "You _gotta_ be kidding me!" He rushed over next to the bed, knocked the short, dark-haired girl out of the way, and whispered: "Whatever you do, don't tell Riku you saw her!"

Nevaeh smirked and rested her forehead against the cool glass. _Riku_…the silver-haired Keyblade Master. He was here, then. For some reason, the news thrilled her. Could it be that he was the only challange that she'd had in...ever? Or was it the way he'd overpowered her? Either way, the boy left an impression. And she was determined, now more than ever, to kill him as soon as she recieved the get go.

Yuffie growled and made to attack the former Organization member while his back was turned, but the woman with the long, brown braid held her at bay.

"Why not?" the kind one asked.

Axel turned, hesitated, and then smiled. "_Why not_?" He chuckled and lovingly draped an arm around the woman's shoulder. "Babe, that chick is bad news. She threw the _both_ of us for a loop."

Leon glared daggers at him. "Have you told the King?"

Axel shook his head. "Riku wanted to check up on Roxas first-"

Nevaeh gasped when she felt a blade at the nape of her neck and her breath fogged the glass. "So," she mumbled. "_These_ are friends?" She examined them all once more until her eyes rested upon Sora. Sweat poured from his forehead as the illness was purged from his body. He continued to speak nonsense. And: "Sorry."

"Yes," Riku's voice echoed behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if the Keyblade Master was well."

"_Liar_."

She turned to face him and he didn't stop her. Strange. "I speak the truth."

Riku's steely eyes narrowed and he kept his weapon steady. Nevaeh coudln't see his expression in the darkness of the night, but she didn't have to. She could feel it just as well as a jab to the solar plexus. "You order your Heartless to attack him and then tell Kairi where he is in order to save his life…"

"_Master_ ordered the Heartless. Not I."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," she teased.

"It seems you aren't sure yourself."

Nevaeh pursed her pale lips. How could he read her so? True, she had no clue as to why the Heatless disease prevailed. And why it only worked on the Keyblade Master of all people. She hadn't been informed of the reason. "So what if I don't? Aren't you going to destroy me, now?"

Riku took a moment to think it over. And a long moment it was. "No."

She blinked at him. "No?"

"No," he repeated.

Nevaeh made a face.

"You're just as bad as Sora and Kairi," he droned. "When I win…I want you to be ready so you'll know _exactly_ who you're dealing with."

Nevaeh nodded solemnly. "Understood." Shespun back to the window and stood a little to the side so he could join her. Mostly just to mock him. But he did. And, again, she was confused. "Sora and Kairi. Your _friends_?"

He looked in on them with her. "Yes. I'd do anything for those two."

From the light of the lamps inside the building, she noted something strange in Riku's vissage. Something she'd never seen before. It was almost similar to what she discerned in Sora's. But different. She could stand seeing this. And she found that it was…pleasant. "Anything?" she questioned.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, Mr. Riku, you didn't."

He grunted. "I think it's time you left. The next time you see me…"

"It'll be my last," she finished for him. Then Nevaeh did as she was told after Riku joined his own party; she wondered around the deserted town, intending to sight-see while she had the chance. Nevaeh was rarely allowed in the worlds and, frankly, she was determined to enjoy it. She inhaled the sweet sent of fresh battle. That always calmed her down...especailly after a life threatening episode. But, had it been? At all? Why had the Keyblade Bearer not taken her life? She'd been in his hands.

Pride. It would be his demise.

And it wans't going to sway her in the least. She knew no mercy. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

The golden flakes wafted before her and she cupped her hands to catch a few before they vanished. The fools really had no idea how beautiful this place was. Neither did her Master, apparently. That was the downside to war: the wounds left upon the land. Once she was free, she'd roam the worlds...find a new place. Start over. Live in the beauty everyone seemed to ignore.

And do this alone.

Nevaeh finally decided to locate her superior, who was tucked in the darkest corner possible. As always.

"What took you?" he demanded.

"I was making sure the Keyblade Master was safe, as you asked me." She absently caressed the back of her neck where Riku had placed his Keyblade when she asked, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my friend?" she whispered nervously.

He scrutinized her. "Of course not."

Nevaeh's heart, for whatever reason, sank. It felt like it was made of lead. If only _once_…she would have liked to see that same look Riku had in his eyes. Only for her.

"Friends make you weak, girl," Tarsus hissed. "You tie emotions to them and they take complete control of you." He grabbed her wrist, tightened his hold, and opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness. "Come. The fist stage of my plan is complete." Then he jerked her in after him.

_If they make you so weak,_ Nevaeh wondered to herself. _Then how did Mr. Riku overpower me?_

**ooo **

_A/N: Just so you know…(to make everything clear)…Riku did not bring the smack down on Little-Miss-Priss because she was unarmed and he wanted to own her when she was in tip-top form. He's a proud fella like that._

_Like I said: Fluff next chapter. Maybe a bit of drama, too. You know Kairi's gonna get a scolding from Sora as soon as they deem him well enough to leave the bed._

_Next Chapter pep talk: Why did the Heartless only affect Sora? What's Tarsus have planned? Even Nevaeh doesn't know! (GASP!) Will Sora send Kairi home? When will the security system be fixed? What will the King have to say? _

_Whew…_

_Oh! If you like my little romance stories: I've written a sorta one-shot called **Alive**. I think it'll only end up being two chapters. Three at the most. Right now it's a bit sad, but after I'm though, I'm sure you'll like it. You don't have to know anything about the game Phantom Brave because I recap through the fic._

_If you leave a review, as always, I will delightedly reply! Y'all are just AWESOME!_

_God bless!_


	11. One Tarsus, One Heaven, One Lifeless

_Dedicated to my Dearest Beloved._

_A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. I was unfortunately hooked on a video game by the name of **Star Ocean** - I'm a sucker for RPG's and a good story line. Anyway, as promised, there is fluff. Not as brilliant as the first chapter, mind you, but I have to keep y'all on the edge of your seat, you see. There's going to be something better than the chapter numero uno. _

_What? Really?_

_Yes. :D_

_When?_

_Can't tell. _

_I know that my writing has been a bit lax since the beginning of That's Why, but I'll try to revamp my later chaps for you guys. _

_I also seem to recall a Deleted Scene that's supposed to be due…but I'm having a little trouble. It involves Riku and Kairi and I can't seem to get them out of OOC-ness. So if the reviewer who asked me to do this deleted scene would lend me a helping hand, I'd really appreciate it. Tell me how you want it to unfold and gimme a 'leg up', as it were. Thanks!_

_Without further ado…_

_Disclaimer: The day I own Kingdom hearts is the day Riku voluntarily frolics around in a pink, frilly dress. _

**ooo**

"You're coming with me."

Leon, for the first time in a long time, _really_ looked at the boy before him. He was taller than when they'd talked last, if only by a little bit. Another growth spurt like that and Sora'd be a head above him and Cloud in no time. As Leon stared, the quiet man began to observe the Keyblade Bearer in a new light. The light of which those in Radiant Garden saw by.

A pawn.

He couldn't be any more than that, despite the rumors. Sora was too pure. Too kind. Too gentle. He wouldn't knowingly harm anyone…wouldn't knowingly cause all these advanced Heartless into the worlds.

But what of the King? He was the one that told Sora to open the Gates. What if the mouse was using the boy for some greater purpose? What if he controlled the Keys for his own means? What if…

That was all it was. A bunch of speculated _'what-ifs'_.

Leon knew the King was in the right. He knew the King was good.

_Didn't he?_

**ooo**

Sora sat up in Merlin's bed and stretched his arms over his head. He took a moment to scratch behind his neck, making his wild, brown hair stand on end more than normal before asking: "Where we goin'?" A long, drawn-out yawn prohibited Leon from answering right away.

Whatever that Heartless had done to him, Sora assumed, it had really packed a punch.

"To see Tron."

The Keyblade Master kicked off the warm, blue, patchwork comforter and licked the roof of his mouth. Not only was he weak, he felt as if he'd just overcome a spot of the flu. His spit tasted horrible…and his teeth had that nasty, grainy sensation he loathed so much.

What he'd give to brush his teeth.

"Where're Riku and Kairi? Donald and Goofy?" He looked around the dimly lit room and noticed that not a soul was present. The computer was on and it's blue light fell upon a messy desk and an empty computer seat.

Leon folded his arms across his chest, his expression ever stoic. "Riku and Axel left to see the King. They had to inform him about Nevaeh."

Sora leapt to his feet. An aching throb to his temple made him regret his decision to move about so quickly so he sat back down on the mattress. The metal springs complained of the weight and his head replied with another stab of pain.

"Who's Nevaeh?" he asked quietly.

Leon didn't acknowledge him right away. The sunshine streamed in through the window at his right and Sora blinked away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. Still, it bothered him. He lowered his face and decided to secure his shoes, making sure they were zipped tightly and prepared in case of the worst.

"Not important," came the answer. "Donald and Goofy have provided us with safe passage to Ansem's Computer."

Safe passage…the towns people were still angry...

"Kairi's outside."

Sora rested his arms over his knees and stared at the floor, his usually bright eyes now listless. Suddenly, he was assaulted with images of yesterday. Images that made him sick to his stomach. He'd nearly…killed her. _Killed_.

_Please…_

Sora held his breath and continued to sit, unmoving.

_I beg you. Don't do it._

_Do what?_ he asked.

_Don't play dumb with me, Sora. I know you want to play 'hero'_, Roxas chided.

Sora'schest ached at the accusation. Only because it was true. _I can't keep anything from you, can I?_ He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as tightly as he could; right up to the point where he was seeing bursts of color. _But you can't keep me from doing what I want, either…_

Then he pushed himself to his feet once more. Ignoring the wailing in his head, ignoring Leon's quizzical stare, and ignoring his pains (both physical and mental), he threw himself to the door of Merlin's house. Wrenching it open, the light from outside flooded his being.

_No! You don't understand!_ Roxas insisted.

Sora, blinded by the sun, pressed on in what looked like a drunken stumble until he reached the far building. There, he smacked into the cool rock and pressed his face into the cemented crevices. He gripped the side of the house to hold himself still as Roxas was working as hard as he could to move his body in the direction he intended Sora to go.

_You'll _die_ without her!_

Sora exhaled long and loud before replying: "No. _You_ don't understand. My heart will break if I hurt Kairi. And that's worse than death."

_So what are you going to do?_

Sora's body tensed and the brick began to crumble in his hand.

_Are you going to run away? That won't solve anything! Let go of the wall! You'll die without-_

"Will you stop thinking about Naminé?" Sora snapped. "It's not _just_ about Kairi! It's _all_ of them. I have to leave _all_ of them."

Silence greeted his outburst.

"Riku…Donald…Goofy…all my friends. Not just Kairi. I care about _all_ of them!" He dug his forehead deeper into the stone as if trying to press himself within it to find escape. If only there was such a place. Sora's jaw clenched. "You think," he bit, "that leaving Naminé'll kill you? Think about what I'm going through. I'm leaving…" He couldn't finish. A lump the size of his fist was occupying most of his throat and he swallowed twice to beat it into submission.

_You don't understand_, Roxas repeated. _The disease…it's still here_.

Sora's hand released its hold on the building and he collapsed to his knees in shock. The brick crumbled next to him in a small pile of dust. _What?_

_It's still here. Can't you feel it?_

Sora hesitated before allowing his chin to droop to his chest as he concentrated on one thing and one thing only. His heart. He sat there for endless moments, hands out to the side against the stained ground, straining his ears with a bowed head until he could bear it no longer.

It wasn't beating…

**ooo**

The King dropped a heavy bound volume onto the Library desk and blew the dust from its cover. It was surprisingly plain with only one thing stitched on the front. A key. Though very old, the sheen of the red leather was still evident.

"Nevaeh, right?" Mickey asked as he hoped into his seat.

Riku shared a look with Axel, who nodded, before answering: "Yes."

The King flipped open to a directory and his gloved finger skimmed under hundreds and hundreds of names. Riku rested his hands on the desk and leaned forward. Some of the script was unreadable. A different language, in other words. A few of the names were common, while others were not. Nearly a little piece of everything anyone could ever hope to imagine. And that was only _one_ column.

"Here!"

Before Riku was ready, Mickey took a hand-full of tattered, brown pages and turned them quickly with a flick of his wrist. More dust billowed out about their faces, but neither cared. Except for the one that wasn't paying attention to the faded picture sketched within.

"Jeeze," coughed Axel. He fanned his hand back and forth. "Fire the maid, pal. You're getting gypped."

Riku raked his eyes over the parchment, again and again. It didn't make any sense…how? _Why_? There, right in front of him, was the penned Nevaeh. Same as always. Long, white hair, orange eyes, belted halter-top, cocky smile. And above her was printed a small paragraph in what looked to be her own tidy cursive.

_Name: Heaven "Nevaeh" Alexander_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5'1_

_Keyblade Bearer #: 521,600_

_Period: 1969 A.D._

_Currently serving under King Mickey DX in order to protect the many worlds from Heartless consumption._

"I don't believe it…" Axel breathed.

"I know," Riku agreed as he bent down to get a better look. He ran a steady finger over the words, making sure they were real. He knew that Nevaeh had a Keyblade…but the fact that she had one because she was chosen to protect the worlds and serve under the King was mind-blowing. "Me either." His steely eyes roamed over the data again.

_Heaven_. Her true name was Heaven…Keyblade Bearer 521,600. Just how many were there? What number was he, Sora, and Kairi? 1969…

Riku's breath caught in his chest.

Axel huffed and threw his hand vaguely into the air. "Yeah! I mean…King Mickey _DX_? Isn't that 510 in Roman Numerals? What number are you, exactly?"

Riku grunted and rolled his eyes at the man. He absolutely had no sense of priority. Then again, it was probably a reflex. Some panic when confronted with a problem…and some make outlandish comments. Riku guessed that being a bit flippant was better than losing ones nerves. Luckily, he was cool. He was calm. He was collected.

But Riku suddenly noticed he was panting. His pulse was racing. And only certain occasions prompted such dramatics. When he saw Kairi's heartless body. When Sora's heart proved stronger than his. (Though such a thing now didn't matter in the slightest.) When Roxas defeated him in battle…that was when he'd thoughtSoralost for good. When both of them, his dearest friends, saw him in his new form of darkness. When he'd been returned back to normal…

And now this.

King Mickey blinked at them. "That's not all," he added quietly. "There's more."

Riku visibly shook. He was disgusted with himself that he was so troubled in the first place. But for some odd reason…it touched a nerve. If Nevaeh…or Heaven…had been a Keyblade Bearer, then why was she bent on taking over all of the worlds for the Mastery? How did she end up roped into all of this mess?

Axel hissed under his breath and scuffed his toe against the plush carpet. "What now?"

The King, once more, flipped the aged pages until he reached the very first entry. And the very first Keyblade Bearer.

The name read: _Tarsus_.

**ooo**

"Am I…" Sora wondered aloud to himself. Dare he think it?

_Dead?_ Roxas finished bluntly. _No. Though it's stopped your heart, the disease is keeping you alive. It's pumping through you. _

Sora gasped. His hands balled into tight fists before he slowly lifted his forearms in front of his face. He could see his veins…and they were black. "No," he prayed. "Please, no."

_You'll die without her_. _When she touched you…Naminé…they used their power to wash away the darkness. But it's coming back. They have to heal us again._

_How long?_ Sora asked. The click of Leon's black, leather boots echoed in his ears. He didn't need the man even _remotely_ guessing at the conversation he was having what-so-ever. _How long beforewe're overtaken again?_

Roxas sighed. _I'm not sure. Not any time soon. But you'll know when it happens._

A shadow played across the stone wall and Sora abruptly hugged the inside of his arms to his sides so Leon wouldn't see.

"Next time, make a turn before you hit the building."

Sora's mind scrambled for an excuse. Saying that he'd been struggling with his _'inner self'_ wasn't going to fly. Especially since he'd have to explain the why. And having to announce that he was still uncured…a possible threat to everyone again…

"Just got a little excited," he lied, looking back at the man with his trademarked grin. Or, at least, he tried to. Sora imagined it came out more of a grimace.

_But if I run away_, he continued to argue with his other half, _then no one will be in any danger._

_But you'll _die_. You'll not only hurt those you love, the Mastery-_

_FINE_!

Soramoaned and reluctantly got to his feet.

Leon motioned to the left. "Kairi's that way with the others. She wanted to talk to you before we left." His eyes glistened. "Get back here _quickly_. We don't need to waste more time than we already have."

Sora blinked. "Why are you allowing this if you're in such a hurry?"

Leon turned his back on him. The material stitched to his jacket collar wafted in the wind. "Yuffie," he muttered under his breath.

The Keyblade Bearer was powerless to hide a smirk. So before Leon was able to turn back around and see it, Sora departed. He ambled about in the general direction, torn. He had to hurry to appease Leon, yet he didn't want to rush himself so he could think of something…_something_…

But what? Should he say anything about…no. That wouldn't be a good idea. It would only worry her. At any rate, Kairi'd be delighted to find out that she'd have to accompany him wherever he went. If he were to live, that is. But would the others agree to this? Maybe he should slip the information to Leon. And then swear him to silence.

Not that that would be a difficult thing to do…

However, coming with him would be dangerous. If he was hated here, he was most likely hated in _all_ the worlds. Sora didn't know what was worse: facing more mobs or convincing Riku that Kairi would be better off on the front lines.

Sora absently noticed that as he walked, the cobblestone road beneath his feet grew lighter in hue. The blackness was ebbing away, it seemed. He lifted his head to see further down the way and spotted her. Sora had no idea what she was wearing. He didn't remember seeing her in battle gear. Long, ribbon-laced, crimson gloves…white, studded, gladiator skirt…yellow-tinted, intricately designed breast plate…

He couldn't help but stare.

_God_, he complained, _why'd you have to go and make her so beautiful?_

But then she turned around. Her auburn hair swept over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunshine when she noticed him standing there. Well…he hoped he was still standing. Sora was aggravated that, once again, he'd become numb to all sensation. How was he to know if his jaw wasn't dangling down to the ground?

"Sora!"

Oh, her voice was sweeter than the saccharine part of the best of the best of the Salty Sweet Ice Cream…

Sora shook his head to remove the notion. Those belonged to Roxas. Not him. And even though it was, technically, himself, he didn't feel right prying into another's thoughts. He'd never even had Salty Sweet before. Donald, the pig, swallowed most of it before it had been used to open another Gate. Sora would just have to take Roxas' word for it…though the Nobody had been referring to Naminé, instead-

His musings came to an immediate halt as Kairi's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he was assaulted with that same old smell. He took a moment to breathe her in and soothe his frazzled mind, before retuning the embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He'd almost killed her. And he was wanting to take her with him? _Now_ the idea just seemed ridiculous.

But, at the same time, as soon as his apology escaped his lips, his heart thudded in his chest. It both hurt and enthralled him. Sora could feel the whatever-it-was Kairi possessed awaken his pulse and strip away the disease that clung to it so desperately. And though he could tell it was not depleted for good, the fact that his life was his own, if only for a shot amount of time, was very precious to him.

So he held her closer.

"I didn't mean to-" he tried to continue.

"Hush," Kairi interrupted. "It's over. And it won't happen again." She pulled away and he resisted the urge not to hearken after her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Kairi placed her hands against his cheeks and guided his face to look directly into hers, as if lecturing a child, making sure he was paying attention. "Okay?"

Sora lost himself in her gaze. His cheeks burned from either a blush or the fact that her power was charging through his skin, prickling his nerves. His vision cleared, though nothing had been wrong with it before. The colors were brighter – more full of life. A buzzing at the base of his skull wound its way over the crown of his head. Memories long since forgotten poured into his head.

Naminé stole his…the Organization!

These pictures in Sora's psyche flickered and vanished. He realized that his eyelids were closing, but he chose to let them fall.

So that's why he'd been asleep. _That's why_.

Naminé had put all the pieces back together. Just so he could remember…

"Kairi…"

"There's no use trying to talk me out of it," her voice chimed. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Sora opened his eyes again. Kairi's hands were falling back into place, at her sides, but the touch still remained. It sent goosebumps up and down his arms. Her smile almost floored him.

"Somebody's got to make you toe the line, you lazy bum."

He matched her expression easily. Surprisingly so considering the circumstances. "Lazy?" he joked. "And what exactly have you been doing since I've been asleep?"

She took his hand. "I'll show you."

Leon would have to wait.

**ooo**

Mickey closed the leather book and sighed. "Tarsus is the enemy. The leader of the Mastery."

Riku scowled. "But why?"

The King didn't answer. He simply sat there with his hands in his lap.

"Well?" Axel probed.

"I don't know," Mickey finally answered. "But what you've said about the attack on Radiant Garden and Sora's reaction to the Heartless has led me to believe that…" Hehalted and shook his head. "We can't let Tarsus get away with it. We have to fight back."

"With _what_?" Riku looked about the room to make a point. "There's not enough here to take down the Mastery. If what you say is true, there are hundreds upon hundreds of Keyblade Bearers working for the man."

Mickey hopped out of his chair, took the volume, and slid it back into place on one of the shelves. "It won't just be us. It'll be everyone."

Axel quirked an eyebrow and his eyeshooded suspiciously. "Everyone as in: not just-this-world-everyone?"

The King nodded. "Yep." He turned his head to look at the two of them from over his shoulder. "I'll need ambassadors."

Riku smirked. "And what are you going to do?"

Mickeybrought his attention back to the spine of the directory of Keyblade Bearers and stared intently at the symbol of a gold-leafed key set in its middle. "I'm goin' to find out _exactly_ what Tarsus is up to. There's more on his mind than Kingdom Hearts."

Then he left them alone to think about what he'd said.

Axel stroked the side of his chin pensively. "I dunno about you, but I have a feeling that he's not telling us everything."

**ooo**

Kairi held out her hand and caressed it against the side of the decrepit shop. From her fingertips flowed a white light and it spilled out over the blackened stone and wood, rippling like the ocean waves of Destiny Island. It continued to expand until everything was restored the way it had been originally and Sora was left in shock.

"How?"

"You're not the only one that uses happy thoughts, you know." Kairi wrinkled her nose proudly and smiled. "That power that Xaldin awoke…I can restore things after they've been touched by darkness." She removed her hand and stepped back a little ways to admire her work. "That's what I've been doing all day. Revamping the town."

So that's why she could heal him. He'd been touched by darkness…and she restored everything there of. Including his lost memory.

"Yep!" Yuffie popped up from behind the counter of the Accessory Shop with a load of items in her hands. One by one she began to put them back in their places on the shelves. "We thought we'd pitch in while you boys check out the computer. We'll be done by the time you get back."

Sora nodded. "Thanks."

"What're friends for?" Kairi asked. Then, in a more serious tone, she added: "Be careful."

"I will."

"And…" She clasped her hands behind her back and stared him down. Or _up_ if you factor in their height difference. "Promise you won't leave me behind? Though, if you must, at _least_ say good-bye. If I'm taking a nap then wake me up, okay?"

"Sorry about that…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled disembarking from Disney Castle without a farewell. At the time, he'd been worrying about whether or not he'd be able to leave after seeing her. And he knew then, too, that he'd get an ear-full. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Kairi reached down into her boot and removed her good luck charm. "And remember…" She tucked it into his hand. "Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

**ooo**

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! No action this time, I know, and not that much fluff, but I gotta stick to my story line. Next chapter Sora and the gang enter Space Paranoids, so there's bound to be butt-kickin' galore. Also, we'll be seeing more Riku and Nevaeh…not exactly on the best of terms. And, for all of those who were disappointed in the fluff here, I'll add some Roxas and Naminé for you. _

_So, what does the King know that he's not telling anyone? Is he really using them for his own means? Tarsus and Nevaeh…once good? No way! _

_God bless!_


	12. Friends Don't Kill Each Other

_For: My Dance Partner._

_Look, moonstrife! I did it!_

_Yes, yes, I know. "Talitha Koum! Where have you been, young lady?" I was plagued with an all encompassingly cool boxset. 1,225 minutes of 'my-life-is-now-complete'. And that just so happened to spark one of my better one-shot fics: Flatline. _

_If you are a fan of my fluffy romance, give it a try. Even if you don't know the characters. The warm fuzzies are in plenty. It will make me smile if you do. _

_Anyway, so, I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update. When I get struck by my muse, I have little choice in the matter. And sleep deprivation is hand in hand with the little minx. -- I also had VBS. Man did the boys pummel the girls this year. Sigh._

_I wasn't contacted by the reviewer that requested the Riku and Kairi scene. If I don't hear from them this time around then I'll post what I have and hope it isn't too bad. Cross your fingers._

_Disclaimer: I would know Sora's last name if I owned him._

**ooo**

Riku plodded silently along through the Realm of Darkness, not really paying attention to where he was going as he picked his way through miles of listless Nobodies. He didn't doubt Axel's abilities to _not_ get them lost in this mess. _Sort of_. Anyway, other things were on his mind at the moment. There was the fact concerning the King's behavior: uninformative at best. But he was always like that. The real problem was the order he'd given them not but a few minutes ago.

_Ambassadors_.

What exactly did that mean? Mickey was trying to gather support to defeat the Mastery. Could they, the Key Bearers, not do it alone? Did this truly mean…_war_?

Riku suddenly felt very sick about the whole thing. Taking a jaunt to recruit other-worldlings…this wasn't going to end well. Especially if Organization members were still spreading rumors about Sora. Not a soul would join the cause. Tarsus would win.

_Tarsus_…

The name tasted bitter on Riku's tongue. So _he_ was the one. _He_ was Nevaeh's Master.

Riku's hold on the Keyblade in his right hand tightened indefinitely and the hilt bit into his palm. _This was all wrong_. He lashed out and thrust his weapon into the belly of one of the Nobodies next to him on the fly. The thing wilted, melting over the swords black end. And in the darkness in seemed as if it were collapsing under the effects of nothing, suspended in defeat.

The white-suited tool vanished and Riku felt a momentary buzz that forced his system to cool. To relax. But it didn't completely satisfy him. The lust for destruction coursed through his veins: he craved more.

And, lucky him, he just so happened to be smack-dab in the middle of mindless Dusks. They practically _begged_ to be ruined, swaying there like the puppets they were. A wonderful way to relieve stress, in his opinion.

"Now, now, Mr. Riku," echoed a voice from behind. "You really don't want to be doing that."

Riku froze and blood pounded in his ears. He knew that voice. Knew that cold, insensitive, monotoned hiss. It plagued his thoughts constantly, torturing him to the worst extent. Even so, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He'd warned the girl…and now it was time to rid himself of her once and for all.

"Why not…_Heaven_?" Riku rounded on her.

Nevaeh didn't seem negatively phased in the slightest that he'd used her true name. On the contrary. She appeared almost pleased. _Almost_.

"How lovely!" Nevaeh clapped her hands in a bored manner. "You've taken an interest in me!"

Riku balked, a sneer now caught on his lips. He wanted to defend himself against her accusation, but it wasn't the time to be manipulated. Instead he clenched his jaw and shouted, "_Answer me!_" His chest was pumping so hard, the straps of his uniform irritated him through the tight, yellow cloth.

Nevaeh's eyes glistened. "Very well, Mr. Riku." She ambled toward him, throwing her braid over a bare shoulder in the process. "If you win, you'll release our pent up hearts, correct?" The Nobodies slowly parted before her like a silent, white wave and she didn't wait for Riku's answer. "If you destroy all these perfectly harmless Dusks, then how will the Heatless become human again, hm?"

The Keyblade Master was in shock. "You…" he huffed, suddenly at a loss for words. "YOU-"

Nevaeh sauntered closer and rested a pointer gently against his mouth. "Mr. Riku…less talk." Her other hand floated from her side and there appeared her silvered snake-like weapon. "More action."

Riku growled and swept his Keyblade forward. Nevaeh retreated a couple of steps.

"_Yes_!" she giggled. "That's right. Come and get me."

Riku rushed her. A clash of onyx and gray initiated the battle. Both pairs of eyes, the brightest of orange and the lightest of blues, were illuminated. And it was painfully obvious the excitement that was emblazoned in each. The surge of power eventually led them to a certain point of exhaustion and the two Keyblade Bearers were catapulted backwards with unimaginable ferocity.

Riku managed to rotate his body _just_ enough before hitting the ground; he landed on his feet in a crouch and watched Nevaeh skim across the darkness on her bottom. It was actually…_funny_.

So he coughed into his fist to hide his laughter.

"Oh, blast," echoed her mumble. She stood controposto, craning her slender neck to get a good look at the back of her baggy shorts. "You ripped my pants!"

"Why so bitter, Heaven?" Riku ran his thumb over his Keyblade's handle. "You asked for it."

She paused to ponder his statement. "True."

Riku cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Do you need to…"

Nevaeh examined the damage again. "No…no I think it'll be alright." She sighed and a few stray strands of white hair fell in front of her flushed face. "It will be a bother to fix, though."

"Yeah. Sewing. Home Economics was never my strong suit, either." Riku paused, wondering what in the world he was saying. He blinked and shook his head. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

Riku immediately took off in a sprint and propelled himself through the horde of Nobodies. Most of them were forced out of the way to tumble in heaps due to his wake. The others were left to be trampled on. Nevaeh took her time in avoiding the attack, which annoyed him. Not only that, she made Riku look like a fool by leaping into the air, executing an excellentfront-flip (knees tucked perfectly and all), to land on his outstretched blade. He barely noticed the weight difference.

Nevaeh smirked at him. "Come now, Mr. Riku. Please stop underestimating me."

He blushed. "I'm not."

"Oh dear," she simpered. "How embarrassing."

Riku jerked his Keyblade away and the girl alighted back onto the blackened ground.

One bat of an eyelash. One intake of breath. One heart beat. And they were at it again, this time focusing on short-range damage. Back and forth the both of them parried and dodged, faster than what a normal person could perceive. There was no relenting this time. Each clash was like a roll of thunder and every few seconds a flash of light threw their surroundings into relief. The sharp contrast was enough to make even Nevaeh wince.

The both of them halted, quite out of breath, weapon against weapon.

"Why don't you use your magic?" Nevaeh panted. A bead of sweat trickled down her jaw.

Riku scowled. His bangs wafted from her heavy breath. "That's what I call an unfair advantage," he replied. "But you know _all_ about cheating. It's second nature to you, isn't it?"

The taunting having gotten to the best of her, Nevaeh swiped her adversary's blade out of the way, grabbed his shoulder, and pressed the tip of her sword into his stomach…

Or so she thought.

Riku stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for the crushing blow. But it never came. His mind stopped swimming in lost memories of his youth and centered on the truth: he'd lost. Nevaeh had won. Her blade was pricking against his abdominals. This was it. Wasn't it?

"Well?" Riku asked bitterly. "Finish me!"

In response to his exclimation, Nevaeh's Keyblade…moved away.

He opened his eyes to pierce her with an incredulous glare. "I don't need your sympathy."

Nevaeh snorted and stood to her full height, which still didn't match his. "That's not sympathy, Mr. Riku." She smiled warmly at him. "I just don't want to kill you that way."

"Why?"

"It would hurt."

Riku's eyebrows furrowed against his will. The albino wasn't making a lick of sense. "Hurt?" he questioned. "What way of killing me _wouldn't_ hurt?"

Nevaeh giggled and punched his bicep playfully. "Oh, Mr. Riku." She clasped her hands behind her back and the sword dangled between her legs. "I want to kill you in the least painful way possible, silly."

He was scared to ask, "_Why_?"

Nevaeh eyed him. "Boy, you're slow."

"Just answer the question."

"Haven't you figured it out?" she asked. A very complex and curious expression fixated across her pretty features. "I thought I was being insanely obvious!"

_Insane…yes_. Riku's pulse quickened. "No…"

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "_Men_." She took a moment to dust herself off before answering: "Because you're my _friend_!"

Riku nearly dropped his Keyblade. He doubled over, right there in front of her…enough to expose the back of his neck, even…and laughed out loud.

The girl bristled at his reaction. "What's so funny?" She stamped her foot.

Riku put a hand to his chest to steady himself before looking back up at her…and erupting in a fit of guffaws once more.

"This isn't a laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry. It's just…" Riku straightened and pressed his lips together to keep his chuckles at bay. "You _aren't_ my friend."

"Why?"

"Friends don't kill each other."

Nevaeh was actually surprised by the revelation. "Really?"

"Yes. _Really_."

"I know what might change your mind."

"What's that?"

Nevaeh tackled Riku to the ground, under the forest of Nobodies, and pinned his arms to his sides.

"What-"

"_Shush_!" she hissed. "Master has eyes and ears everywhere!"

"But-"

Neaveh thumped his nose. "I said, _QUIET_!"

Riku obliged her…very reluctantly. "You haven't won me over, yet," he grumbled. "And you're crushing me."

"Stop being a baby, Mr. Riku, and listen!" Nevaeh looked to her left and to her right before leaning a bit closer to whisper: "Head for Atlantica. Master plans to attack there next."

Riku's eyes widened. For one, she was revealing very important information that would surely get her into a mess of trouble. And two...she was incredibly close...

"And though he _is_ attacking many places at the same time," Nevaeh continued, "Atlantica will be beneficial to your party as an ally. King Triton is the most difficult to persuade."

"Why are you doing this?"

Nevaeh scrutinized him. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but she interrupted.

"I must leave now. He's looking for me." There was a hint of fear in her voice. A tremor. And the Keyblade Master couldn't ignore a feeling of anger at the fact, though he tried to hide it from himself. _Tried_ being the key word.

Nevaeh offered him a parting smile and then disappeared without a trace.

Riku laid there for a minute or two, thinking over what Nevaeh had said. He stared dumbly at the Dusks that crowded around above him until something tripped over his prostrate form. Whoever it was, a gaggle of Nobodies broke their fall and the person then proceeded to swipe most of them away to get a good look at what felled them.

"There you are!" Axel's face appeared. He didn't look happy. "This is no time for a nap!"

Riku groaned.

**ooo**

_How obvious is it that I wrote this in the last hour? o.O I know I promised fluff and…so much more, but everyone was getting a bit antsy and I was worried I was going to disappoint y'all for not updating quickly. At least you guys know that the Roxas and Namine thing will happen next chapter…and that it won't take a month to write, either. _

_I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! _

_If you leave a review THIS TIME I'll give you a hint or two. OH! WAIT! How do you guys want Roxas and Namine to reveal their feelings, hm? That'll make up for my absence, right? Write to me quick!_

_God bless! Don't kill me. _


	13. Two Anomalies

_Dedicated to my Inspiration. _

_A/N: I owe it all to you, my readers and reviewers! Goodness, I was going to write down every single name that's reviewed or placed this story on alert or favorites, but WOW! That's a lot of people! I'm so honored…beyond honored! Thank you all so very much. _

_It's weird not having me blab on and on before the story, isn't it? Hm._

**Deleted Scene. Number Six. (Finally. During the few days that the gang was on Destiny Island.)**

**Riku rubbed his sweaty palms over his bluejeans. This was it. He was going to tell Kairi _exactly_ how he felt about her. Even though Sora felt the same way…even though he knew his feelings would be rejected…even though…**

**Good, Lord, what was he thinking?**

"**This is _not_ healthy…" he mumbled. Riku stopped mid-stride and sank to his haunches next to Kairi's front porch to relieve himself of the noon-day sun. Sweat dampened his brow and he knew it was more than just the heat. "What am I thinking?" He couldn't do this to his two best friends – the very two people he knew were meant to be together right from the off. But blast his competitiveness. Not that he had a problem with it now, like he once did. That was in the past. It was just…old habits died hard. Riku couldn't believe he was viewing Kairi like a trophy. Even if it was subconsciously done.**

**Loneliness suffocated him. Maybe he was simply meant to be alone. Though nearly every girl at Destiny High vied for his attention. He had the looks, the charm, the wit…but those qualities weren't reason enough in his view of the grand scheme of things. Nonsense. Would there ever be someone interested in his skill, his intelligence, his bravery? **

**His mind said no, but his heart said otherwise. And, for some reason, it lifted his spirits enough to drag himself away from his attempted goal. Riku had a sudden craving for ice cream instead of something entirely different.**

**End.**

_I know that's probably not what you wanted, but…I'm sorry about my lack of imagination concerning those two. XD_

_Disclaimer: I would like to own Sora (insert last name here), but I do not. Bummer._

**ooo**

Sora glimpsed around the chrome doorframe and a sneaky, oh-so charming grin played across his face. Inside the room he so eagerly peered lay Ansem's computer. On the left wall it rested (dormant by the looks of it) and beneath the angled screen laid his target.

The Keyblade Master dove forward, quietly met the metallic floor with a roll, and popped up, only his eyes level with the many tantalizing keys. The bright blue spheres swiveled to the left and then to the right before his hands lifted to hover just above his head, fingers wiggling away.

"HA!" Sora tickle-type assailed the board. "Take that, Tron!" He continued to tap in baloney until he realized that there was no laughter spouting from the speakers. "Uh…" So Sora struck the keys a bit harder…and still no reaction. "Tron?"

"You _do_ remember that there's a computer problem, right?" Leon asked. He slowly brought up the rear as Donald and Goofy filed in with their weapons drawn. Like someone would attack them in here.

Sora whipped around, a bit taken aback. It wasn't that he'd forgotten. It was just…_surprising_…that a glitch would sever communications like that. But, then again, Tron wasn't human. "Yeah…" Sora was going to say more, but a sensation not unlike that of being severely light-headed smote him so heavily that he had to grope backwards for the consol to keep himself upright. He blinked a few times and tossed the feeling in the back of his mind for the time being. Then worked on a smile.

Lucky for him, both of his companions were too preoccupied with scoping the area for troublemakers to pay much attention to his dizzy spell.

Leon was a different story. Unfortunately.

"You okay?"

Sora transformed his death-grip on the keyboard into something of a relaxed pose. As if he'd been stretching instead. "Never better," he replied before closing his eyes against all interrogating stares. Sora slumped farther down to his elbows and stretched out his legs, rocking his heels against the floor so the tips of his shoes could tap together.

Perfectly normal. Right.

He ended up blinking at the…whatever-it-was in front of him. A twelve-foot, bright red lense of some kind. The very same device that had trapped him within Space Paranoids to begin with. Because Donald ticked off Sark and the MCP. The smooth surface winked at him.

"Are we goin' in or not?"

Goofy tiptoed next to a lone piece of paper on the floor, bent over, and lifted its corner so he could search under the sheet to look for threats. "We gotta secure the area."

Sora cocked an eyebrow. As far as he could tell, they were the only people in the room. Yet two of the four of them continued to scour the railings and even went as far as rifling through the random bit of junk stacked in the laboratory corners.

Part of Sora was honored they'd take such drastic measures. And the other was agitated that they were wasting their precious time with his safety while others were at stake.

But since he had a moment…

Sora shifted his weight and placed a hand on his chest. Over his heart. There was nothing there, of course. Not even a hint of its existence. By the time he'd reached the Bailey, it had stopped beating altogether. Uncomfortable, yes, but not as bad as he first thought it would be. The only thing that worried him was the time limit. How long could he go without…

That was a problem.

What was he going to tell everyone? Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi…_his mother_.

"Heal," Sora ordered quietly. A warm, green glow radiated from his palm and it flowed over his chest. The miniscule shimmers of light scattered here and there, dancing over the black jacket; he continued to force the magic on his person for a few more seconds before admitting defeat. It wasn't helping. Though, by doing so, Sora realized he had a few cuts on his fist from his episode with the wall earlier that morning.

**ooo**

Kairi smiled in satisfaction. She set aside the last potion in stock and cleared away the chalky darkness by blowing softly against the grain. If there was one good thing to come out of all of this disaster, then it was this ability of hers. Whatever it was. She knew she'd be able to help! She just knew it! And Kairi was incredibly proud to be a part of the cause. The _team_. And being such, there was _no way_ those boys would ever leave her behind again.

"No more Key Bearers! No more Key Bearers!"

Kairi froze on the spot. The sound of hissing protesters made her blood run cold and she had just enough time to throw herself to her stomach beneath the counter before an innumerable amount of towns people thundered past the Accessory Shop. And they didn't sound very happy.

"Please, please, ladies and gents. I ain't no Key Bearer!"

Kairi's breath caught in her throat. She tucked her knees to her chest and slowly lifted herself just enough to where she could see the market place. Tossing her hair out of the way with a shake of her head, Kairi was able to catch a glimpse of the one talking…

He was a little older than herself, by the looks of it. The only articles of clothing he sported were a pair of black, suspendered slacks and what looked like a leather, conductors hat. And at his side, a Keyblade. The shaft appeared to be a musical bar-line. And at the end perched a gleaming treble cleft.

But…he'd just said…

"You _are_ a Key Bearer!" an overweight, balding man from the midst of the mob exclaimed. He thrust an accusing finger at the offending weapon. "See there!"

The young man laughed heartily and placed his hands on his hips. "Listen, I don't work for your _war-mongering_ King! There's no need to get testy with me, understand, palie?"

"A Key Bearer is a Key Bearer, if you ask me," said another. "No matter _whose_ authority they're under!"

"Oh?" the bare-chested Keyblade Master asked. He shrugged his tanned shoulders and departed from the group, seeming to give in. "It's really a shame that youze guys feel that way. I was going to help you."

"We don't need any help!"

"Suit yourself…" At that, a pair of advanced Heartless flourished out of thin air, flanking the mysterious boy's toned sides. And all became disturbingly silent. Enough to where the Key Bearer's quiet humming could be heard.

The melody sent Kairi's limbs to shaking.

After a brief pause, the boy spoke again: "Unlike King Mickey, my Master has taught us how to control these Chasers."

Kairi blinked at the foreign term. _Chasers_?

"The darkness has its benefits." A pleasant, lop-sided smirk, a twirl of his sword, and the Key Bearer had everyone's full attention. "I can drive away the Heartless for you."

"For what price?" questioned the skeptic man from before.

"I _do_ ask one thing…" The people bustled forward to hear his final word, treating him much differently than they had a few minutes previous. Kairi's grip on the counter tightened. "Mickey's Key Bearers would ask youze to side with them when the time comes…and it _will_ come. Make no mistake about that. But if you allow _me_ to save your town, all youze gots to do is deny the King and his followers. No tricks. No exceptions."

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She stood to her feet with her hands clenched and chest thrown out in defiance. "So _you're_ the one bombarding the town with all these…" She glanced at the houndish-like Heartless. "…these _Chasers_?" All at once, in quite a rush, the people turned to see who was challenging the young man. When they took note of Kairi there, most dropped to one knee to grace their Princess of Heart with more respect than she could handle at the moment. "No…" Kairi tried. "Please get up."

The peculiar and unexplained Keyblade Master waded through the mass, peering down his nose at those who'd done her the justice of bowing. "That's right…bow to 'er!" he spat. "Bow to the Princess of Lies!" He lifted his monochrome Keyblade, wielding arm straight and sure. "I knew I smelt the stench of royalty."

Kairi bristled, but refused to back down. She couldn't. Not now. "You didn't answer my question…um…"

"Name's Sarmiento. _Tony_ Sarmiento." He inclined his head the slightest of bits and his hat hooded his malicious, violet eyes. "Pleased to lavish my charms on youze, oh _high_ and _mighty_ one." He took a step closer and a few of those about him scrambled to their feet, ashamed that they'd succumbed to the _witchery_ of the Princess of Heart.

Most remained as they were, convinced that even though the King was their enemy, this raving beauty was not.

Tony was disgusted. "I did _not_ send any Chasers 'ere. I can't control _that_ many, doll-face. One to two, tops." The Heartless followed in his wake, leaving darkened imprints against the clean stone. "Do youze not want me to help this town, or not?"

Kairi was now trapped between a rock and a hard place. If she denied the Key Bearer, then he would have to leave…saving this place a lot of grief and falsehoods. At the same time, she could also damage Sora's reputation more so by giving this Tony the cold shoulder. But, again, if she refused more assistance, the people would turn their backs on her…for, apparently, they didn't have any misgivings concerning the Princesses. There was no other way…

"Yes," Kairi said softly, tears nearly filling her eyes to the brim. "Yes, I want you to stay."

The people applauded. Their beaming faces were enough to pacify her dismay, but that was before Tony took her by the arm. No one seemed to pay much attention to this, though. She was on her own…

"Wha-" Kairi gasped.

He yanked her along, Heartless at their heels, until they reached the veranda above the market where her ship lay crooked against the far wall owing to her not-so-perfect parking job.

"Let _go_!" Kairi's Keyblade appeared in her hand and she struck at the boy who held her arm in a bruising vice. She was wildly surprised when her sword made contact…

Tony careened forward and fell to his chest, facedown against the ground.

The Chasers huffed in amusement, doing nothing.

Kairi resisted the urge to see if he was hurt and grasped her weapon more tightly still.

"Bravo, Princess…" Tony rolled to his back and sat upright to balance his Kayblade on his knees. "Gorgeous _and_ talented." He winked at her.

Kairi flushed. She wasn't sure if it was because of his ridiculous compliments or his lack of amiability and so did not acknowledge his flirting. "Sora taught me how to fight," she warned. "Don't make me hurt you."

At this, Tony flung his head back and roared. "HA! _Sora_!" And in a blink of an eye, he'd rendered the frightened Princess weaponless. Her golden Keyblade skidded across the rock to lay right next to her Gummi, far from her reach. Steering Kairi closer to him, Tony bellowed, "Youze see this, Keyblade Master? _Huh_? Come face me like a man and save your precious girlfriend!"

Kairi struggled with all her might and eventually got a hold of her anxiety. Just enough to produce a well-placed kick to a _very_ sensitive area to the boy's anatomy.

Tony collapsed for the second time in her presence – a record that even Nevaeh hadn't accomplished with him, he noticed – and he wrapped his arms tightly about his middle.

The Chasers, once again, did nothing.

Kairi picked up her sword and held it defensively with shaking hands…in case he was considering seeking revenge. Then she slowly worked her way around his drained form and bolted away in the direction of Ansem's laboratory.

"Go. After. Her!" Tony moaned. "NOW!"

**ooo**

"Error. Cannot compute."

Donald gaped. "_WAH_?"

"Error. Cannot compute," the system repeated in a feminine monotone.

Sora apprehensively stood in front of the giant lense. He had a good reason to be uneasy…

"That ain't Tron speakin' is it?" Goofy asked.

Donald smacked him in the back of the head. "_Of course not_!"

"No," Leon reiterated, scanning the CPU's screen. "It's the backup program. Cid downloaded it into the mainframe in case something like this were to happen." He bowed his head in thought. "Computer…what's the error?"

"Unknown and/or foreign anomaly located. Cannot upload the data unless the elements are separate."

Goofy blinked once…twice. "Are ya _sure_ that's not Tron?"

Sora was in a level five state of panic. The system had found his disease to be sure…and it was about to reveal his little epidemic to everyone in the room. Not good. Definitely not good. A horrible case of the sweats was the least of his problems, now. He casually tried to stop fidgeting, but no cigar.

Fortunately, Donald happened to be standing on Goofy's face, yanking at his dogged ears. The latter stumbled about in frantic circles. Neither of them would notice the revelation even if Sora told them himself.

Leon ignored the spat. "Solutions?"

"Division," came the reply.

Sora paled. That didn't sound very safe…then again… "Do it."

Donald and Goofy came to an abrupt halt and they both teetered over on the spot.

Leon's visage softened. "Are you sure? It might be dangerous…"

The unaffected heart beneath Sora's ribcage gave him courage and he nodded with such assuredness, it even troubled _him_. Donald's eyes drooped. He removed himself gently from his friend's smooshed nose, the two exchanging quizzical stares.

The Keyblade Master readied himself with another nod. "Do it."

"Commence operation," Leon commanded.

Sora closed his eyes as the ruby beam scanned over him. His body successfully squared off into smaller sections and was extracted from reality, piece by piece. There wasn't sensation associated with the process, but it _did_ look incredibly uncomfortable. Something about portions of leg or arm sailing across the room was nauseating. Sora took his mind off the procedure. If this 'split' worked, then he'd be free of the virus. If this worked… He emerged from his thoughts as the sound of series of beepings caught his ear.

"It…I'm alive…" murmured a familiar voice. _Roxas_.

Sora eagerly felt of his chest, his excitement getting the better of him. But…there wasn't a pulse. Still. His heart was still. He blinked open his eyes, uncharacteristically frustrated. And standing right there in front of his was…well…his Nobody.

"R-Roxas?" Sora stuttered, eyes wide.

The blonde was too busy studying his hands to notice his other half's query. They were clad in the same mainframe data-wear; their clothes had acquired a darkened hue due to the low levels of light in what had originally been Tron's cell and fluorescent blue lines now zigzagged vertically and horizontally along the fabrics.

Donald and Goofy generated next to them in an explosion of code, then, also dressed in the same fashion. The second was about to make some sort of remark when he noticed…

"Gawrsh!" His large hands clapped over his mouth.

"_WAH_! It's Roxas!"

The Keyblade Master stood in front of his Nobody and the two of them shared the same scrutinizing glances. Sora's blue eyes, their color now heightened by the atmosphere of Space Paranoids, roamed back and forth over the boy in front of him…before holding out his hand to rest it just below Roxas' collar bone.

No heartbeat. He was convinced that this wasn't a hallucination…ploy or trick from the Mastery or some Organization member. This was, truly, Number XIII.

"But how?"

"I can answer that." A beautiful woman in a long, silvery dress slowly entered the room as if she were gliding instead of walking. The cobalt pattern on her clothes was the same, but less brilliant. It left her appearance that of something ghostly. Her complexion, eyes, and bob-tailed hair were all gray. "I could not upload your information whilst the two of you were one. The separation was profitable, as you can see."

Sora balked. "But…I thought the problem was my dis-"

Roxas elbowed him in the stomach, whispered, "_Exnay_!" out of the corner of his mouth, and continued as if he hadn't done anything of the sort, "You mean we're like this for good?"

The lady smiled calmly, but otherwise there was no reaction in her features. "No. You shall splice automatically once more, outside of Space Paranoids."

Roxas' shoulders sagged a bit. To become so optimistic and instantly corrected of such enthusiasm was like having a rug pulled out from under your feet. In the dark. In the rain. Alone. He turned to Sora again, took a second or two to regain his composure, and held out his hand. "Nice to see you, man."

Sora was still doubled over from his not-so-subtle hint. But he lifted his head and chuckled merrily all the same. "Yeah." He took Roxas' offer with a wide smile.

Donald slid a heavy hand down his beak. "I'm confused," he quacked.

Goofy cocked his head. The spring-ball on the tip of his hat wobbled. "Welp, that there is Sora's Nobody and-"

The duck sighed.

"Wait…" Sora turned his attention to the woman. "Who are you? Where's Tron?"

The lady curtsied stiffly. "I am the backup system that Cid invented. A Neutral Element and Liaison for Ansems Computer. Or N.E.L." She gestured around the room, allowing the four of them to take a good look at the sad and sorry state the place was in. "I am unsure where Tron is. I was only created to keep things running until the MCP's return."

Sora's Keyblade instantly materialized in his hand. "The MCP?" he asked, battle stance readied. "Where?"

The woman was non-pulsed by his weapon. "Tron is the MCP."

"Oh…" The weapon left.

"But now that you're here, you can help. The city is in grave danger."

**ooo**

"Leon!" Kairi rushed over to the man's side and latched onto his leather jacket. "The Mastery's here!" Her side ached from running and she felt like she wasn't drawing enough air into her lungs, but she had to keep to her feet. She had to stay alert. Above all else she _must_ stay alert.

"_What_?"

"He's right behind me…"

Leon bit back a colorful word or two, livid as he was. Not in front of the girl…Yuffie would have him donate another absurd amount of munny to the 'Potty Mouth' jar. "Computer!"

"…in grave danger." There was a calculated pause. "Oh. Yes?"

"Upload the Princess into the system! _Now_!"

"_What_?" Sora's tone echoed about the room. "_Kairi_? What's goin' on?"

"_WHA_! What's _she_ doing here?"

"There's a problem," was all Leon would say.

"_Naminé_?"

A chorus of voices bounced around the stainless steel room, but among the hubbub, Nel was discerned: "Error. Cannot compute."

"_AGAIN_?" Leon glanced toward the exit…someone was coming. And fast. Whoever it was, they had power. Lots of it. He could tell from the way the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Just…do whatever you did last time." He ushered Kairi to stand in front of the PC's giant lense. "I'll hold off this guy. You should be safe in Space Paranoids."

Kairi pleaded with him, "Let me fight with you."

"…no." Leon struck a button on the consol before she could argue with him any further.

**ooo**

Sora grabbed at the little tufts of hair that poked out of his helmet. "Kairi?" he complained. "_KAIRI_?" The hopeless look on his face was adorably pathetic. "I thought-wasn't she-what-I-" He gave up. "Ug…"

Nel blinked at his display as her blank pupils registered his actions. "Should I not upload her and the anomaly?"

"_NO_!" Roxas and Sora shouted at once.

Donald and Goofy stared pointedly at them, annoyingly suspicious smirks on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing…" They turned their attention to the ceiling and whistled a nonexistent tune.

A thoughtful hum escaped Nel's lips. "You Users are a strange type, indeed. Upload at ninety percent."

A portal of light formed in the center of the room and a series of white numbers wound quickly about the two figures standing there. Being a part of themselves, the Keyblade Master and his Nobody rushed the girls at the exact same time. And, likewise, the Princess and _her_ Nobody fell into their arms…like it was an in sync dance.

"Sora…"

"Roxas…"

Goofy ha-yucked. He bent down near Donald's ear (or where an ear would be) and whispered, "This is weird."

Sora and Roxas both breathed a sigh of relief and their chests began pumping like they'd run a marathon. As they paid their starved hearts the attention they needed by holding their special someones intimidating-ly near, both girls touched their headgear. Sora, his helmet, Roxas his headband.

"What are you wearing?" they asked all at once.

Kairi and Naiminé turned to each other and stifled a gasp. The grip they had around their counterpart's necks tightened – not that the boys minded. In fact, both of them failed to hide incredibly stupid grins.

"Hm," Nel mused. "Very interesting."

Sora shook his head. "Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"There's someone from the Mastery outside." She trembled and he didn't like it. "His name is Tony; he…he tried to hurt me."

Sora's face darkened, but the anger was swept away with a sneaky smirk. "What'd you do?"

Kairi moved closer to him and whispered…as if doing this would keep the others out of her conversation. "I beat him! With my Keyblade!" She was giddied at his shock.

Sora was insanely proud. He bounced on the balls of his feet, powered by her excitement. "You beat him good?"

"_Yeah_, I beat him good!"

They were both jerked unceremoniously from their chat at the sight of their Nobodies. Still clinging to each other, they hadn't said a word or moved a muscle…but merely continued to stare unknowingly into each other's eyes.

Goofy was turning a brilliant shade of red, which complemented the cell rather nicely and noticeably. "Gawrsh…" He hid his eyes, but peeped through his fingers, nevertheless.

And Nel was just about invading Roxas and Namine's personal space she was examining the couple so closely. They didn't seem to care, the way they ignored her…but still. Sora and Kairi felt that these two people were still a major part of their psyche even when they were no longer inside of them. And, honestly, it felt as if they themselves were being watched. So it was no wonder that their faces colored as well.

"Um…should we…"

"Yeah, I think so."

Sora and Kairi separated, each taking the initiative with a firm squaring-of-the shoulders. The Keyblade Master snatched both of his companions off their feet and tucked them under his arms while the Princess gently guided the outlandishly-intrigued Nel away from the lovebirds…who still hadn't managed to move just yet.

_They_ hadn't been that nonsensical had they?

Donald pumped his feathered fist against Sora's back. "Put me down!"

Sora tossed the temper-tantrum out of the cell. Then he handed over one shy-shocked Goofy to the Lady Program, who supported the knight upside down with incredible ease.

"Strange…" she murmured before turning to leave. "Very strange."

Kairi was about to follow, but Sora spun her back to him. He wanted to keep her as close as possible because even for the brief moment they'd been apart, he had felt his heart start to drain. But the move hadn't been intentional, really. Merely an instinct. However, Sora didn't want her thinking anything was amiss…and his cover was about to be blown by the curious look in her eyes.

"Something…on your face, uh…" He rubbed the tip of her nose, mentally rolled his eyes at himself, and then tugged her along after him. "C'mon."

**ooo**

Roxas didn't notice Nel observing, Goofy blushing, Donald shouting, or Sora and Kairi performing a revised version of the tango. No. The only thing he noticed was Naminé.

"Hi…" he said breathlessly.

"Hi…"

Roxas vaguely realized that the normal white dress she wore was highlighted in blue. Only because it made her lovely, azure eyes stand out. He thought that maybe he should comment on it, though he didn't know why. Just to have some sort of noise instead of the silence that hung between them. Or the sound of his beating heart. It was enthralling, yes, but… "You look nice." Roxas gulped. "I-I mean, real pretty."

_Why_ did he have to sound so stupid?

"Yeah?" she asked. "You too." Naminé hesitated before touching his face with the tip of her pointer. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Roxas' brain wasn't working. Maybe the Heartless disease was affecting that as well. He could barely manage to utter a: "Hm?"

"To feel."

Oh, yes. It was true that he could sense what Sora did…but here in this place…his awareness was his own. And nobody else's. Roxas discerned Naminé's weight in his arms, the pull of her breath, the beating of his revived organ, and the lightheadedness of his mind. Nice, just as she'd said. But so much more. It was indescribable.

"To be able to touch and smell and hear and see." Naminé paused. "May I…" She lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look him in directly the eye. "Will you kiss me, Roxas?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and his heart ceased to beat…even when she was near enough to him to keep it pumping. "_What_?" This was unexpected.

"Just-just one. A small one, maybe?" Naminé refused to look at him. "If you don't mind. You don't have to…"

Of course he didn't mind! But there was suddenly a lot of pressure on him now. He'd never kissed anyone before…what exactly was he supposed to do? Well, place his mouth against hers, obviously. But how in the world was he going to breathe? What if he made a fool of himself and missed? Or what if he was a bad kisser? Roxas suddenly realized that Naminé was still speaking.

"…I-we-I've never had a kiss before and I thought that while we were here..." She stopped and shook her head. "Nevermind. It was-"

Roxas chuckled, bringing a halt to her ramblings. "You _really_ want me to kiss you?"

Naminé unwillingly met his gaze. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No…" Roxas steeled his nerves and directed her mouth directly in front of his, one of his hands under her delicate chin. He wasn't sure which. That was irrelevant. At least he had a clear shot, now, in case his eyes closed before they needed to. "Ready?" he asked.

A tremor ran through Naminé's jaw. "I think so…"

His nose bumped against hers and Roxas quelled the fear of rejection that ran rampant through his veins. "Scared?"

"It _is_ my first kiss," she reminded him quietly. Almost embarrassed.

"Mine too." Roxas bit his bottom lip in result to the hushed confession. "Should I count to three?" But Naminé's inner gravity took an unyielding hold of him before he could say 'one' and he allowed the space in-between them to shrink. However, he was forced to recoil when his lips met her teeth. She was…_giggling_. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked when he knew she'd never do such a thing.

"I'm sorry…" Naminé hovered a hand over her mouth. "I can't stop smiling."

Roxas slid his fingers from her chin to her cheeks. He gently squeezed them so that her lips puckered the slightest of bits and said very _very_ slowly, "_This_ is what you're supposed to do." He tried to commence the kiss once more, but it was his turn to smile and it proved beyond his control to stop. Naminé looked _that_ funny.

The both of them erupted in a fit of snickers.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Roxas gasped, trying to rid himself of a stitch. How was it that Sora got all the romantic breaks? This was ridiculous. "Will you settle for something simple?"

Naminé, still grinning from ear to ear, nodded. "Yes."

Roxas nervously took her head in his both of his hands, slipped his fingers into her platinum hair, and lightly kissed her cheek. "There," he said against her skin. "How's that?"

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Roxas."

"Anytime."

**ooo**

_A/N: Look, everyone! A long chapter for once! GASP! I hope you enjoyed the fluff. _

_Anyway, who is this Tony fellow? How does he know Nevaeh? Where's Riku and Axel…and the King for that matter? Will Miss Heaven join the good guys, or is she still on evil's side? Is Tron alright? What of Nel? Will Leon be able to handle himself against a Keyblade Master? Are Organization members still out and about?_

_Whew._

_As always, leave a review and I'll make you blush with all my praises, you wonderful reviewers, you! )_

_God bless!_

_P.S: School is starting soon. My updates might not be as quick or not as long. Depending. Just so you know. I have one busy schedule. _


	14. Bane Of The Restoration Committee

_Dedicated to My Comfort._

_A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter. But look how quickly I've updated! I'm going to try and squeeze in as much as possible before school starts. I owe it to y'all. I never would have thought I'd reach review 250 or have over 13,000 hits. Thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart._

_**IMPORTANT**: I'm thinking about naming my chapters just 'cause…well, it's fun. And I would like ideas, please! So if you have suggestions, tell me right away. And maybe you'll see your title. I'll even give you props for it. _

_Disclaimer: Not I, said the Tali._

**ooo**

Sora and Kairi sat next to one another with their legs outstretched and their backs against a wall of highlighted micro-chipped design. Neither of them spoke and, likewise, both had very serious, yet very dreamy, expressions on their faces.

Nel stood straight, completely unmoving in front of them. She studied the two youths in a deadpan sort of way, looking very much like a stature of granite…cradling a blushing soldier of the King. It wasn't in her nature to ask questions or feel any sort of anxiousness, but she _did_ take note that remaining in such a state for well over five minutes was not getting them any closer to Tron, which was her main objective…as of now. Cid had designed her to keep the town running at all costs. If just barely. It was unfortunate she wasn't up to par with Tron's capabilities, otherwise Space Paranoids would be in better condition.

"Can we _leave_?" the one named Donald asked. At the moment, he was still in the very same position that Sora had thrown him in. Nel ruled out that the pose was comfortable, as he was currently upside down. In fact, the Lady Program wondered how he was breathing at all. Head against the floor, back curled, webbed feet dangling in front of his face, she figured his lack of effort to arrange himself differently was bred from the term: _stubborn_. Interesting. Donald folded his arms tightly over his chest.

"Shh!" Goofy uncovered his eyes. "_Twitter-pated_, Donald."

Nel turned her attention back to the humans. They both giggled, though it didn't seem that they were sharing something amusing… Neither appeared to know that one of their own species was resting right next to them, actually. Nel would have labeled them sick if their temperatures hadn't been a steady average. Unless this _twitter_-_pated_ caused other symptoms. Now that she thought about it, their pulses were rather peaky.

Sora nudged Kairi with his foot and she nudged back. The duo continued to play this game with no other apparent acknowledgement, as both visages were very much blank…until the Keyblade Master's eyes suddenly lit with a fiery resentment.

"I _do_ _not_ get all the romantic breaks," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, leave Roxas alone," Kairi whispered, prodding him a bit harder with her boot in the process.

"_Yes, dear_." Sora closed his eyes to avoid seeing the feedback to his witticism. And, truthfully, he looked quite proud of his clever comment. Nel didn't understand the reply, but followed along in the banter all the same. Curiosity was a curse.

Kairi traced her philtrum with a finger, pressing her upper lip to the point where it didn't appear as if she were smiling. After gaining control of herself, she turned to face Sora and put on an air of excitement as easy as Nel could hack into the Radiant Garden mainframe. "Are we giving each other ushy-gushy nicknames, now?"

"It's…" The Keyblade Master began to look worried, though he remained heavy-lidded. "It's called _sarcasm_, Kairi…"

The Princess played with the bit of his hair that wasn't trapped under the helmet, waiting for some sort of reaction from him. There was none that she could see, but, then again, Kairi didn't possess the capability to determine heart-rate. "Can I call you pun'kin?" Moved by the disgusted look on his face, she continued. "Or maybe _sugar-booger_?"

"Please don't."

"It's called _kidding_, Sora."

Nel cleared her throat. As much as this intrigued her, seven minutes was more than enough time for an adequate 'hello'. She wasn't sure what was taking so long, anyway. Didn't one usually shake hands? Hug, perhaps? Humans were very confusing, indeed. "I think it's time we went on our way," she monotoned.

No sooner was this out of her mouth then the cell door opened, revealing a very exasperated Roxas. This sudden appearance was so abrupt, Nel dropped Goofy on his head and Donald swung himself up-right in the blink of an eye. The teens scrambled to their feet, at attention.

"You're never going to believe this…" Roxas smirked.

**ooo**

Leon had expected a Keyblade Bearer…one unlike he'd never seen before in accordance with the power he'd felt surging in his direction. He had expected an over-toned monster. He had expected…_not this_. He'd seen many a thing in his day and wasn't one to be taken off guard. But, and Leon would have to admit it this time, surprise was the primary emotion he felt now. Usually, he couldn't be read via his facial features. However, there wasn't even a shadow of a doubt that he was gaping.

Tony Sarmiento was tossed to his knees, practically cowering in fright from the figure behind him. The one that had brought the boy to justice by nothing more than a death-glare (as there wasn't a single laceration or bruise on the Key Bearer's body) was dressed in black from head to toe. Leon's eyes didn't even have to finish traveling up the man's form to know who this was. Suddenly, a portion of the wild amount of power was explained:

An untamed blonde stepped forward and rested his scuffed boot on Tony's back, knocking the Mastery stooge down to his stomach. The tattered cloak that draped over the man's left shoulder alighted around the defeated boy. "Hn." Cloud shook his spiky head as subtly as he could and lowered his bone-chilling, intense gaze to the filth under his foot.

"Saw this piece of work harassing our girl," Tifa added, coming in from behind. (The second part of the explanation.) She smiled approvingly at her cohort and hammered a fist into her opposing palm. "We taught him and his Heartless a lesson or two in courtliness."

**ooo**

Everyone made an effort to huddle close together so human and duck alike could view the monitor along with all that was happening in Ansem's Laboratory. It was a bit of a squeeze, though. Donald complained about not being able to see, sending feathers flying all over the place in his agitation, so Naminé and Kairi each took hold of one of his arms to hoist the poor fellow further into the air. Goofy's hat was forcibly removed by Sora as the ball kept blocking his way and Roxas ended up having to stand on his tiptoes, using Naminé's shoulders for balance.

"Cloud! And Tifa!" Sora pointed. "They're back!"

Goofy nodded with such gusto he nearly dislodged the Keyblade Master's hold from his noggin. "Does that mean he defeated Sephiroth?"

Kairi tilted her head to get a better look at the warriors on the other side of the window. "I don't remember them…but that's Tony. Who's Sephiroth?"

Having heard their voices over the speakers, Cloud spoke dryly to the empty space, "You don't want to know." He didn't seem surprised over who he was speaking with, seemingly out of nowhere. Not in the least. All he did was add pressure on Tony's back to make sure the boy wasn't leaving any time soon.

Tifa, a bit more concerned than the other, didn't volunteer any information, either. But she did allow herself to take a look around. Once more in search for something she couldn't find. Sora had a horrible feeling she was going to punch something.

"Have you found Tron?" Leon asked.

Sora shook his head as if they'd be able to see him. His unruly, brown locks slapped Roxas in the face. "Uh…not yet."

"What's taking so long? You arrived unharmed, didn't you?"

"We're fine," the Nobody answered for him, looking flushed. He ran a nervous finger under his nose and tilted Sora's head away from his face. "A-OK."

Leon bit back a heavy sigh. "Well, get a move on, then. We'll take care of this _Tony_. And Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to take something when you get back. You sound like you're coming down with a cold."

The Keyblade Master was quick to motion to everyone to keep his or her mouths shut. He pressed his pointer and thumb together and slid them across his lips three our four times to get his point across. This resulted in a decisive nod from everyone. Leon knew nothing of Naminé and Roxas and Sora didn't think this the best time to inform him or the others just yet. Though, it was enticing. In Space Paranoids, there was no way for the owner of the Gunblade to wring his neck.

Sora shuddered and backed away from the screen. They had a job to do.

**ooo**

Axel flung himself from the Realm of Darkness, looking very put out. He'd searched for the better part of an hour trying to find a spare bit of unoccupied room. And that was difficult to do when Dusks were in plenty. Eventually having to forcibly stack them on top of each other to make way for the portal, Axel was now at the end of his rope. He dragged himself with leaded legs to Merlin's bed and crashed his drooping frame onto the mattress unceremoniously. "You'd think with Miss Priss showing up, she'd have taken her buddies with her like last time. It's a mad house in there!" His charge soon followed out of the portal and Axel closed the passageway shut with a snap of his fingers.

"I don't think she's working for the Mastery any longer," Riku said, his eyes hooded.

Axel blew a raspberry. "Yeah. And my human name is _Gertrude_."

"Is it?" a gentle voice asked. Aerith approached him from the corner of the room where she'd been reading. The book was still tucked in her delicate hands and she moved it over her chest where her arms crossed over the hardcover, locking it in place.

"What-_NO_!" Axel sat up and flexed. "Even if I could remember, I seriously doubt my true name is anything _that_ dorky." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think so, babe?"

Aerith blinked and her calm eyes glistened. "Why do you call me that? I _do_ have a name." When Axel did nothing but gape (as no girl he'd ever flirted with had ever asked him that question before), she turned her attention to Riku, her braided hair swinging like a pendulum. "What did the King say?"

Riku was busy taking off his black, half-gloves. He tore them from his fingers and let them fall to the floor a bit more heatedly than he'd intended. "Not much. We _did_ learn that the Mastery consists of nothing but Keyblade Masters that worked for the King and his ancestors. The ringleader, Tarsus, is the first Bearer ever recorded." Unaware of his actions, Riku eyed the spot of the room where the portal last appeared, his expression softening. "We have to gather the worlds together under one banner…Nevaeh told me her Master would strike Atlantica first."

Axel, finally finding his condescending voice, snorted. "And you _believe_ the chick-" After a hasty side-glace to Aerith, he corrected himself. "Miss Heaven?" He flashed the lady a cheesy smile as if he should be rewarded for doing good. But she wasn't paying him any attention. The news seemed to trouble her.

"So there really _is_ going to be a war. Just like the Organization said…" The book fell from her grasp and thudded against the floor. "This can't be."

Axel immediately leapt to his feet and steadied the trembling woman. His emerald eyes no longer held his usual flippant air, but more of a serious nature. So much so that it even unsettled Riku. Neither of them knew what to say to try and comfort Aerith, so they stayed silent in hopes that keeping quiet would cheer her up.

A resounding _BOOM_ reeled them all back into reality as Cid, Merlin, and Yuffie stormed into the house, all shouting up a storm. The wizard's arms were flailing out in all directions and his sleeves whooshed behind his elbows like angry, blue flags. The computer tech didn't seem intimidated by the old man. He stood with his hands at his sides, chest thrown out as much as humanly possible. And, to her displeasure, Yuffie was refereeing them.

"You boys _had_ to drag me into this?" she whined.

Cid thrust a finger in the direction of the computer like he was wielding a weapon. His '_baby's'_ monitor was displaying the ever-dreaded blue screen of death. And everyone knew well enough that such a disaster only meant one thing: _total chaos_. Cid was too angry to say much of anything, so he stamped his foot. He was in such an uproar, the toothpick in his mouth snapped into two.

Merlin lifted his crooked nose high into the air. His mustache flared. "This machine was becoming over-burdened with all that Advanced Heartless input. I thought I'd help out a little!"

Cid's face turned a nasty shade of puce. "_I DON'T NEED ANY OF YER MAGIC_!"

Yuffie shoved the two away from each other with her small, albeit very strong, arms. She was about to say something altogether not-too-nice (something that would have Leon scolding her about for the rest of the day) when she saw Aerith and Axel. Or, more accurately, Aerith's brimming eyes. Yuffie shoved the two bickering dunderheads a good three or four feet in either direction and stomped over to where the pony-tailed antagonist stood. "_What_ did you do to her?"

Axel paled. "N-Nothing! I didn't do a thing!"

Riku interrupted what would have been a cataclysmic episode by clearing his throat. Yuffie rounded on him, her dark eyes murderous. "She isn't taking our reports very well," he submitted.

The ninja's expression quickly changed from killing-spree to vulnerable and her bottom lip quivered. "The war, huh?" After all the arguing, the way her voice fell was more attention grabbing than anything else in the room. "The King really…" She faltered.

Cid and Merlin brought their discussion to a halt and all of them stood in complete, unaccustomed silence.

That is, until Leon, Cloud, and Tifa crossed the threshold all at once, a resentful Tony Sarmiento in tow. The atmosphere was so depressing and heavy that the lot stopped where they were, not having walked but a few steps into the room, and studied the familiar faces about them.

Cid plopped down into his computer chair and covered his eyes with a limp hand, releasing a much-needed-to-be-dealt sigh. His computer problems, leave it to say, were completely forgotten. Merlin stroked his beard as he had nothing better to do and Yuffie spun on her heel at the sound of Leon's boots scuffling across the floor. She wasn't one to really come out and say what she was feeling when she was sad, but, for some reason, the news had hit her _that_ hard. She flung herself into his hesitant arms and tucked her face into his leather jacket.

Leon didn't know what to do at first. He gaped at her forwardness, but decided to pat her back in spite of himself. And her grip tightened.

"So. The rumor's true," Cloud mumbled.

Riku squinted his steely eyes. "_What_ rumor?"

Tony chuckled darkly as a grin spread across his handsome face. "Youze fools. Don'cha know that we've got other peoples spreadin' the _truth_ out there?" His violet eyes swiveled over all of them and Tifa, who'd been keeping a hold of him via his slacks, guided the Key Bearer forward.

"That the King's a warmonger?" she asked, her tempter getting the better of her. "That Sora's the reason all these Advanced Heartless are infecting the worlds? That it's some kind of sick game?"

Tony held up his hands in defense, smile still present. "Yes. Yes…if you mean Chasers. And yes. In that order." He shook his head when the lady lifted a menacing fist under his nose. "I think I've done my part here. Your move."

Then he vanished.

**ooo**

_A/N: Sorry if I spelled a name wrong. Tell me if I did!_

_I have a new idea! I can show you previews to the next chapters! Won't that be fun? It will either make you really antsy, or…okay. Just antsy. XD Enjoy!_

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

"**_I'm sure you're familiar with this, aren't you Sora?" Larxene continued with a yawn. "Welcome to my game. You think Sark's was difficult? Think again. That washout had _no_ imagination. Now…listen carefully to the rules. I'm only saying this once."_**

_**Naminé and Kairi huddled closer together. **_

"_**Rule number one: No flying. Sorry, boys. If you do, the game is automatically over and you are derezzed. Rule number two: Don't die." The woman's delighted sigh filled their ears. "If you can."**_

_Leave a review! I love hearing from you guys. You make me laugh, cry (the good kind), and everything in between. Don't be shy – I reply to everyone. _

_God bless!_


	15. Nevaeh's Conversion

Dedicated to my First and Foremost

_A/N: Look! Another short chapter! Hurray! _

_**THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE BEFORE COLLEGE STARTS**. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. As much as it pains me to point such a thing out. _

_I don't know what to say. Believe it or not. XD I wish I could do something more for y'all. It's all because of you that I keep on keepin' on. You have my deepest gratitude. Thanks for the chapter suggestions. I'll post your ideas later…I still need LOTS MORE!_

_Disclaimer: If I did own Kingdom Hearts, I bet 300 dollar school books wouldn't be a problem!_

**ooo**

Tony Sarmiento waited at the rendezvous point, very unhappy with himself. Not only did he now appear to be the biggest wuss in the history of the universe, but he was down-right sore to the bone. The man named Cloud and the woman named Tifa hadn't exactly gone easy on him. _Pfft_. As if he would have hurt the Princess. That hadn't been his intention. But he had to admit…his Master's plan had worked surprisingly well. He'd been able to see first-hand who the Mastery would be going up against, record their skill level in his mind for later use, and discover how much they _really_ knew. Which was very little. Yet, besides all of that, there was something else that burned his bread. Tossed his cookies. Whatever statement you'd prefer.

Nobodies, nobodies, and more nobodies. Everywhere, in all directions. What in the world was Nevaeh getting at, anyway? Her job, which was incredibly simplistic, was to seek out these Dusks, gather them together in the Realm of Darkness, and then hide the annoyances away at Mastery HQ. For _one_ reason: they got in the way. They compromised plans.

Tony used what little room he was given and paced about in a circle. Ah. _The plan_. How brilliant it was! Enough to make him giddy, anyway.

The Chasers were sent to each world to collect hearts. That way, when a soldier of the Mastery announced his _'proposition'_ to the people, he or she could take down the Heartless without effort and collect those wonderful pieces of life for themselves all over again. True, it was painstaking and, yes, the Master could just draw the Heartless to him and finish them off. But this way, he gained the people's trust.

Not a bad plan, if Tony did say so himself.

However, the _Nobodies_ finished off the populace as well as the Chasers. And they had no purpose in this game; they refused to collect hearts. It wasn't in their nature. Destruction being the only path, once filed into HQ, some unlucky soul had the job of disposing of the unnecessaries.

Nevaeh, the lovely Nevaeh, was alleged to be moving the Dusks from point A to point B to point C. But she was nowhere to be found. And her unwillingness to participate correctly was an upset to the process. That meant delays. Delays meant a longer wait. The Master would _never_ be seated on the throne, his followers at his right-hand side, at this rate. Tony craved for that power. Nothing was going to stand in his way of getting it, either.

Almost as if Tarsus had heard him speak his murderous thoughts aloud, he came into view, cloaked as always, head bowed against any study. The only thing visible was his mouth. And it curled into a nasty frown. "There you are," his sultry voice echoed.

Tony removed his cap, dropped to one knee, and bowed. "Master, I have the information-"

"Where is Nevaeh?"

"I…" The Keyblade Master faltered, his position unchanged. Tarsus was always on top of things. Always had a strategy. Always knew what the enemy was thinking. Always had a backup plan. The idea of the Master being uninformed was…_unheard of_. "I'm not sure, Master."

Tarsus took pause. His hidden gaze swept over the endless white horizon as he contemplated, the gears in his head turning bit by bit. Tony could almost feel the presence of his thought work its way through the air like it was its own being. "Kill them," he whispered. "_All_ of them."

Tony whipped his head back up, a bit shocked. "Here? Now?" Even as he asked, the noted Keyblade formed into his fist, eager for damage of any kind what-so-ever. The weapon buzzed against his palm, excited about the large requirement. Tony thought it best not to question his Master's request any further and so made to attack the nearest Dusk.

Needless to say, he was intrigued to find resistance at the end of his blade. And _Nevaeh's_ resistance at that. Wherever she'd been hiding, what he was about to do had been the ticket to get her to reveal herself. But before the girl could utter a word, Tarsus' hand found its way around her throat at a speed far surpassing anything Tony had ever seen. The display was enough to make him tremble and he was reminded just who they were working for. He fell to one knee again, thinking a little respect for the man couldn't hurt. Brownnosing was never frowned upon.

Wiplashed and afraid, Nevaeh was forced to stare directly into the eyes of their superior as he lifted her off her feet. "You can't," she choked, not even bothering to struggle. "They're people…don't kill them." Her chest rose and fell in desperate pants, trying to draw the breath she knew wasn't there.

"You make it sound as if the King is going to win the war, darling," Tarsus sneered, his pointed, pearly whites bared. "You _pathetic_." His grip around the 'chess piece' became too much for the girl to handle and she retaliated against her will. The Master watched with indistinct interest. She clawed at his hand, kicked him in any place she could reach…_amusing_. He felt nothing at all. Tarsus allowed Nevaeh to swallow the minimalist amount of oxygen to keep her conscious…and watched the process all over again.

Tony curled away from the bated breathing, his head tucking closer and closer to the blackened ground. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Tarsus asked, letting Nevaeh slip from his grasp. He stood over her and ran his pink tongue over the daggers that jutted in perfect succession from his upper gums. "ANSWER ME!"

The two Keyblade Masters flinched simultaneously.

Nevaeh supported herself on bent, convulsing legs. Her hands shoved her non-responding torso away from the darkness beneath…she was just craning her severely bruised neck when Tarsus' foot connected with the underside of her chin. Nevaeh was sent tumbling violently across the Realm. And she was unable to hide her cries of pain along the way. In a blur of white, black, and gray, parts of herself struck the obscurity so quickly…she wasn't sure which way was up. Until something blocked her progress. Nevaeh's back crashed against the unrelenting obstacle and she knew, without a doubt, that she was at square one. He was _that_ fast…

Tarsus reached down and took a hold of her braid, forcing Nevaeh to her sandaled feet. Blood trickled from her nose like a steady stream. Down it ran, contrasting her pale skin, all the way to her collar where it pooled against those absurd belts.

"Riku…" she coughed. "Help me…"

The Master laughed at her feeble attempt to speak. And that caused Nevaeh to cry. She _never_ cried. Tarsus, in actuality, was delighted in his accomplishment. The good in the hearts of humans _did_ make them weak. No matter how small. It was like a disease. Like the one he'd given to Sora…all according to plan. "Riku," Tarsus repeated, his smile ravenous.

"My friend," she mouthed. Nevaeh was too beaten to talk any longer.

_Friend_…the Master speculated how this bit of information could be of use to him before sentencing his one-time accomplice to her death.

**ooo**

Kairi walked at a reasonable pace next to Sora, taking her sweet time to look about Space Paranoids at her leisure. It was a very strange place, where Tron and Nel lived. Everything was so…angular and perfect. _And gray_. Lots of gray landings formed out of a type of metal she'd never seen before and electric blue lines that pulsed with foreign energy. The 'clouds' – and she couldn't get enough of this – they were chips. Data. The sound of beeping sequences, she thought, would have annoyed her, but after a while she became deaf to it all.

The Princess watched those about her after she had her fill of the lay of the land. Nel, stiff as ever, led the way. She'd explained to them a few minutes before that she'd never dared travel this far without User assistance. That made Kairi uneasy, truth be told. Donald and Goofy flanked the Lady Program's sides. They were bound and determined to protect her and the others no matter what. As easily as it had come, her fear was driven away.

Behind, Roxas and Naminé brought up the rear. Kairi turned her head the slightest of bits and watched them out of the corner of her eye. They were holding hands, looking at each other instead of the road. Now _that_ was twitter-pation. She giggled.

"_Sora_…"

The boy turned and looked at Kairi, smiling now. "Yeah?" he asked softly.

She blinked and nearly tripped over her own feet when she discerned his vibrant blue eyes falling to her blushing face. "I didn't say anything."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced behind him to check and see if it had been Naminé, but soon found that it couldn't have. She'd been lost to the world for the past half hour. Along with Roxas. _Nonsensical_. "Uh…" He turned back to Kairi. "Are you sure?"

"_Sora_…"

The Keyblade Master halted. At least Roxas was still cognitive enough to copy his action and not run right into him. Everyone else heard the call as well and looked up and about. It was a feminine voice, for certain…and somehow it struck a chord in Sora's memory.

"You hear me, don't you, little man." The unseen woman chuckled. "You know, I never knew that hijacking the MCP could be so much fun! Tarsus was right."

"Tarsus?" Sora crouched low and drew Kairi behind him, as mimicked his Nobody, resulting in the girls standing back to back, both worried and confused.

"Yes. _Tarsus_. The Leader of the Mastery. Has that _fool_ of an Axel not figured it out yet? What a _wonderful_ asset he's been," the woman hissed sardonically. "And now, Sora, I'm going to do you a favor."

"I'm tired of the Organization's favors, Larxene!" he snapped. The Keyblade materialized, but it looked different this time. Instead of the norm, the doubled shaft was white with a yellow and blue feathered hilt. And, on the end, a single star. Kairi's charm dangled at its end and she stared at the weapon in awe.

"Larxene…" Roxas clenched his jaw. "I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

"Well, aren't you lucky that it's sooner?" She laughed "Hang on tight, children."

A flash of blinding light burned Kairi's retinas and she was forced to shut her eyes. The Princess tried to keep a tight hold of Sora's wrist, but the feel of him melted in her palm. He was gone. She was alone. Panic settled in. Desperately, Kairi began searching for something, anything…she held out her arms and bumped into a solid object, though she wasn't sure what it was. She didn't care. She held on for dear life and so did it.

"Sora?"

"Kairi?" It was Naminé.

Kairi's vision eventually cleared. The first thing that she noticed was her Nobody, looking as terror-stricken as she felt. The second thing was that they were all by themselves. The third… "Where are we?"

Blank, void, twenty-foot walls towered over them. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could see the top. The lights above were way to bright for her to tell. The space between the barrier to her left and to her right was a full four feet wide. And though astonishingly dazzling…wherever they were…the ramparts only reflected darkness. Nothing more. Kairi couldn't help but think that they devoured the light. It was gloomy.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this, aren't you Sora?" Larxene continued with a yawn. "Welcome to _my_ game. You think Sark's was difficult? Think again. That washout had _no_ imagination. Now…listen carefully to the rules. I'm only saying this once."

Naminé and Kairi huddled closer together.

"Rule number one: No flying. Sorry, boys. If you do, the game is automatically over and you are derezzed. Rule number two: Don't die." The woman's delighted sigh filled their ears. "If you can. Really, now, don't be angry, Sora! I _am_ helping you out. You wanted to know how long you could last without Kairi's power, didn't you? Well, here's your chance! Time does not exist in Space Paranoids. I'll go easy on you. One minutes is equivalent to one hour. Oh, and by the way, since you and Roxas are separated, your time is cut in half." Larxene squealed excitedly. "Isn't this _fun_? As for you, ladies, you can try to find your boyfriends if you like. Just remember. You _could_ be making it worse. Nel, Donald, and Goofy…have a blast feeling helpless. Are you ready?"

Kairi gasped. How could anyone be so cruel? And…what did she mean, Sora '_lasting'_ without her? It didn't sound good, but it didn't make sense either. She looked to Naminé for some sort of clarification, but the blonde merely shrugged.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't…" The Princess hurriedly checked her surroundings again. "I don't know…"

"On your mark?" Larxene asked. "Get set…_GO_!"

**ooo**

Riku sprinted through the Baily, sweat beading across his brow. He couldn't stand the silence of Merlin's house. It wasn't natural. Seeing Axel and Yuffie quiet and considerate was enough to make him want to hork all over the place. And he felt like he'd been duped. When King Mickey asked him to be an ambassador, he hadn't expected this sort of reaction. Sure, not a good one. But…

He shook the thoughts from his mind and picked up the pace. He didn't want to think right now. He just wanted to run…so he did. And he concentrated on the filling of his lungs, the tautness of his calves, the perspiration rolling down his jaw and upper arms. Riku was sure this was the only thing keeping him sane…but it wasn't the best thing to do, frustrated as he was. Every ounce of energy was focused on himself, as conceited as it sounded, but his intentions were pure. At any rate, to his backside he dropped as he rounded a corner…right into…

"_Nevaeh_?" Riku balked at the sight of her. She looked…different. But it was hard to tell. She was hidden in shadow. "What are you doing _here_?"

The girl stepped forward slowly and with a slight limp. Her face, if it was possible, was more pale than usual…and riddled with bruises and festering cuts. On her cheeks. Her busted lips. Her black eyes. It was shocking to see her in such a state. She held out her Keyblade with unsteady hands, her orange gaze ill-defined.

"I must…kill…" she mumbled sleepily. "I must…" Her legs refused to hold her any longer and she buckled right into Riku's arms.

For several crucial moments, he held her close, trying to wrap his mind around what was taking place. The only thing he could come up with was that she'd been found out. And this was a suicide mission. Fortunately, there was something the enemy hadn't counted on: _him_. Tarsus neglected to calculate the power of Riku's heart and his compassion. Simply because he, himself, no longer understood them.

"No," Nevaeh sobbed. "No…"

Riku gripped her shoulders and maneuvered her away from him the smallest of amounts. "Heaven…Heaven, look at me."

Her head lolled to one side. And before he lost her to unconsciousness, she pleaded passionately enough for him to grimace with the terror in her voice: "_Kill me_."

**ooo**

_A/N: Remember, this is my last chapter before school. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Just know that if the period of time proves to be too long, I have another chapter typed up just in case. _

_(Punches Tarsus in the face) Ah, I feel better already!_

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**(most previews won't be this short – but I think this is a nice teaser)**_

_**Riku wasn't sure what to do. Much less what to say. He'd just been kissed. By his rival. And schooled on 'guards' in the aftermath.**_

_Don't be shy! Leave a review! I'm not saying this to boost my number of reviews, just so you know. If you want, you can send me a PM. I just like hearing from you guys. _

_God bless! _


	16. The Rival's Kiss And The Game's Over

_Dedicated to My Inspiration_

_A/N: Okay…so there was a burst of creativity and I was able to finish another chapter. I didn't think you guys would mind another before school steals me away. I worked really hard to be able to post this so enjoy it! ;D_

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I would have never thought I'd reach review 300…I want to show my appreciation, but there's no way to send hugs over the computer._

_**IF YOU ARE A FAN OF NEVAEH AND WANT TO SEE A ROCK-ALL-OUT PICTURE**…then copy and paste this link into the addy bar up top and see for yourself what a wonderful job Chibirebel and Idybookiie did. If the link, for one reason or another, does not show up, then head over to my page – it's there too._

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders** This wasn't too long of a wait, I hope. Yep, Riku gets kissed by Miss Heaven. I think you're going to enjoy it! (giggles)

_**Rana**-**the**-**elven**-**dragon**: I love sushi! Yes, I have a backup plan. The only thing bad about having one is that I really want to post the chapter after it's written. And I cannot! Bah. That's the one annoying thing about school, I think. Not being able to update._

_**RoxasxNamine4ever**: The last chapter was a bit scary, wasn't it? I promise I didn't rush this chapter. I just happened to be hit over the head by inspiration. And thanks for wishing me luck at school! The very best to you, too!_

_**Heart** **of****Dreams**: Hurray for more bazooka fun. I have to admit, Larxene is being pretty mean to Sora, but I promise a surprise is waiting next chapter. I liked your predictions, by the way. Very nice. _

_**Dragon** **Rider****Tayo**: Thanks for the pointer! Don't worry, I'm going to speed up my chapters. Not the next one, but the next one (hehe) will end Sora and the gang's time in Radiant Garden. And know that they'll spend just as much time, if not more, in other worlds. And I'm doing some of my favorites first. I might even add worlds that haven't been played yet. Suggestions?_

_**HeavyMetalSaphire**: Yes, Nevaeh is going to kiss Riku in this chapter. Just like Itsy, I know you're going to enjoy! I like Lady and the Tramp – bring out the spaghetti! I'm sorry school's not working out. I'm sure it'll get better. And the whole "Heaven…Heaven…" thing, I'm glad you mentioned it! That's one of my favorite parts, too!_

_**Chibirebel****and** **Idybookiie**: Thanks so much for your picture! I LOVE IT! Kudos! It's beautiful! Yes, Tarsus is a jerk and, yes, Riku and Nevaeh have a little somethin'-somethin' going on between them. Squee!_

_**Jak4**: The wait is over! Here is Riku's kiss and Sora's survival…maybe. Gasp!_

_**GTA** **Guy**: Poor Nevaeh is right! Sora's going to tell them about his disease, but he's not going to do it willingly. Him admitting to it, though, came about a lot faster than I thought it would – but not until next chapter. _

_**kingdomheartslover120**: College isn't too bad. Just mucho work. But no worries! And you so hit the nail on the head! Riku wouldn't kill Nevaeh…or will he? Bum bum bum! You don't have to worry about how quickly you review. I just like hearing from you. _

_**storylover22**: I'm so happy I impress! You totally made my day. I'm all a-twitter. Oh, yes, Nevaeh will definitely find a way to make it up to Riku…with a little smoocheroo._

_**inuhoono**: Thank you very much! This was as fast as I could. Enjoy!_

_**moonstrife**: Muchas gracias! You're wait is over and now the interesting preview is revealed! Hurray!_

_**Crystallynne**: Sorry about the cliff. I hope you don't mind, but there's another in this chapter. As for Riku and Nevaeh…(zips her lips) _

_**DREAMER1389**: The idea you gave me comes into play next chapter. And I like it a lot. Thanks a million! I think I'm going to get lots of comments on it. I'm so happy you like Nevaeh. In a way, I think she's a lot like Riku, like you said. Both've seen the dark side and know just what they're up against. Sha she can fight well! She and Riku are going to be teaching each other moves later on, as a matter of fact. I'm stoked! I wrote Larxene as witty! I'm not superb with humor, but I do try my best. Thank you! _

_**Beagle-luv**: There is fluff in this chapter. (prances around in the warm fuzzies) I know you'll like what you read – Nevaeh does kiss our Mr. Riku! What fun!_

_Disclaimer: Puh-lease._

**ooo**

Sora backed into one of the walls. He hunkered down, eyes focused ahead of him, and jettisoned the overwhelming feeling that there was a fleeting beat to his pulse again. Counting down from 'three' in his head, Sora spread-eagled his arms and legs that much more with each decreasing number. On 'one' he ran. As fast as he could. But the distance between one barrier and the next was so short a distance, his feet touched the ground only once before he crashed against the daunting fortification…which didn't relent: it was shielded. No amount of force, magic, or whatever-else was going to breach these things. Sora was sent to the ground, on his back, looking up at his scowling Nobody.

"Did you _really_ think that would work?" Roxas asked.

"No," Sora grunted. He took a moment to catch his breath as he'd winded himself. "I _like_ hurling myself into walls." An unwarranted clutch to the chest spoke of the last beat his heart would make for now and he sighed. "How long do you think we have?"

"Minutes equal hours, right?" Roxas unclenched his fist long enough to flick up a finger or two as he considered. "Almost half an hour, I think…"

Sora sat up and shook his head. "We're separated, remember? That time will be cut in half." The realization sent a chill like no other skating through his veins and he shook of his trembling. "So we have a little over ten."

"And we just wasted two…" Roxas sized up the black slab in front of him warily. The shielding didn't support enough friction to run up. They couldn't pierce the wall with their swords. And flying wasn't allowed. "Naminé!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and turned the opposite way. "_Naminé_!"

Both boys paused to listen. Nothing.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" the unseen Larxene cut in. "They can't hear you and you can't hear them. Are they around the next bend, or-"

"Shut-up!" Roxas snapped. "Why are you doing this?" His burning eyes searched the brightness above him in hopes of seeing his once-upon-a-time partner, but no such luck. The Larxene he knew wouldn't be doing this to him. Then again, they'd been on the same side. And had similar ideas. This was a whole 'nother ball game they were playing. And some of the most powerful people he knew were against him and Sora. But…then he was reminded that the Organization had been defeated by none other than the boy right next to him. More accurately, _himself_.

"_How_ many times do I have to say this?" Larxene cooed. "I'm _helping_ you."

Sora snorted. "Yeah. Right."

"Fine!" she barked. "Believe whatever you want. But you'd better hurry. Time is almost up…"

**ooo**

Riku clutched Nevaeh to his chest. He'd tried calling out to her several times, but after her responses to him were few and far between, he had scooped her up in his arms, intent on making it back to Merlin's house. Riku was surprised at just how light the girl was. He could barely feel her there…so his grip tightened. As much to make sure that she was real as to convince himself that Nevaeh wasn't going to slip from his fingers. _This time_. What she'd said to him, begging for her death…he didn't understand it. And he wasn't about to break his code of honor, no matter how much he loathed her, and even consider such a thing.

Now that the sun was setting, the golden flakes wafting down to meet them were beautifully visible. At this point in time, however, they only seemed to mock his progress. Riku felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. Even though his muscles strained with the almost non-existent load and his breath was short. He had to admit, then, that he was afraid for her life. But not knowing why. Nevaeh was a trouble-maker. She was working…or did work…for the Mastery.

That thought resounded in Riku's mind. The realization that Nevaeh was no longer in the wrong, but in the right. She'd given up her position and her power to warn him…and who knows what else. _But why_? Why would she do that? In any case, _he'd_ been given a second chance…and a third. So should she. Now that Tarsus had sent her off to die in the hands of one of the Keyblade Bearers, the Master thought his problems were solved.

Riku bared his teeth. How could anyone treat a comrade like this? It was injustice. And it left him feeling as if a writhing object had been placed in the pit of his stomach. That familiar sensation that demanded for revenge. But Riku couldn't give in now. Now wasn't the time. _Later_.

"Kill me…Riku…" Nevaeh moaned.

Riku halted and held her closer still, wanting to add his warmth into her devoid-of-life body before it was too late. She was so frail. So weak. It was surreal. Nevaeh's head fell against his shoulder, unconsciously seeking the life-giving heat. Riku's heart pounded against his chest: from nerves, from anxiousness, from fear, from the feel of her against him…

Riku shook such thoughts away and began to move again, this time slowly so he wouldn't jar her. In Nevaeh's current state, she'd probably shatter into a million pieces if he continued to sprint. His pace being steady, Riku was able to keep his eye on her as he was well enough aware, even in the dim light, to steer himself around the city via his peripheral vision. Her face was flushed…a temperature…though her body was chilled, he sensed. Nevaeh's lips parted again to say something, but her voice was shot and the words died in her throat.

"I can't kill you, Heaven Alexander," Riku answered her. "_Not yet_."

**ooo**

Sora and Roxas dashed through the maze. Every time they passed a break or alternate route, a ferocious uncertainty welled up within the both of them. However, they refused to hesitate and continued to stick to the right side, brushing their hands against the far wall as it was their guide. Not that doing this would help them in any way, but it was a better plan than standing around, waiting for their doom.

"Why don't we just split up?" Roxas asked as they came to yet another fork. It was too much to think that they'd chosen the wrong way. And it gnawed ceaselessly at the back of his mind.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sora set off, content with the plan of action he'd been taking before. "You go left!" he shouted over his shoulder, not wanting to waste more precious seconds. He was subconsciously counting down. And if he was right, only five minutes remained…

**ooo**

Riku kicked open Merlin's door and greeted everyone with a wild look of panic. The mood of the room quickly changed from miserable and heavy-hearted to one of shock and anger. The Keyblade Master received the dramatic change as best as he could under the circumstances, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all.

"What the-" Axel gaped, the first to break the silence. He was as he had been before Riku departed for his run. In fact, none of them seem to have moved at all. "Is that…?"

Riku nodded. "She needs help."

**ooo**

Kairi took Naminé's hand. "We have to move," she pleaded, her eyes brimming. "We can't just stay here!" Urgency leapt inside of her and she began to walk in whatever direction she could find. It didn't matter which. But she was pulled to a halt as her Nobody refused to move or follow her lead.

"What if we're moving _away_ from them?" Naminé asked, looking back and around toward the other possible courses. "You go on. I'll stay behind."

"But-"

"_GO_!"

**ooo**

_Four minutes_.

Sora picked up his pace. He couldn't keep himself from calling out Kairi's name every few seconds. In the back of his mind, he knew that she couldn't hear him. But he wasn't exactly thinking clearly. His full attention was devoted to counting and with each passing moment, worry gripped his heart…or the disease did. Since the symptoms were sped up due to Larxene's tampering with Space Paranoids, he could actually feel its effect on his body. Sora'd never noticed since the process had been so subtle.

"Kairi!" he yelled. "_KAIRI!_"

Sora didn't really expect a response. If he were to die at the hands of this infection, then he was going to do all he could…_all he could_. Without further contemplation, Sora threw himself into the air. If he didn't act in one way or another, he'd be derezzed anyhow. But no sooner had this idea formed in his head…

"Now, Sora. You _do_ know that if you break the rules, not only will _you_ be killed, but _Roxas_ also?"

_Three minutes._

The Keyblade Master was back on the ground faster than a blink on an eye. If anything, he would _not_ be responsible for Roxas' death. He would be the only by-product of his own actions. Not anyone else. And it angered him to the point of halting altogether that Larxene could do this to them. Sora wondered if this would have bothered him as much as it did if Kairi's power hadn't revived long last memories of the woman.

"I don't know _why_ you split up. If one of you finds your girlfriends, the other'll still be left without their healing. And, in turn, both of you will lose."

_Two minutes._

Sora hadn't thought of that. The information took hold and his heart failed him. As if that had been the last straw. He fell to the ground limply, grimacing with the pain of not being able to breathe. But he couldn't give up. Not on Kairi…not on Donald and Goofy…not on Riku. Not on his mother. So he bit the bullet and forced his arms to move against their will. He crawled. If only using your arms was deemed anything close to crawling.

**ooo**

Riku paced right outside Merlin's home. That was all he could do. _Pace_. Back and forth, back and forth. He was wearing a groove into the cobblestones. And it didn't help matters that everyone was staring at him. Cloud and Tifa had been updated by a furious and confused Axel. Not the _best_ person for the job as he elaborated the truth. They weren't really a concern – the blonde kept his peace and had no problem with simply staring, more than likely reading Riku's very mind. Tifa didn't do much on her part. She wasn't well acquainted with the situation to be angry or upset in any way so she stood next to Cloud, all the while keeping an eye on the irritated Keyblade Master. Merlin, Cid, and Leon all talked in hushed tones with Axel, spreading more falsehoods and rumors. None of which, besides Nevaeh wanting to have a certain steely-eyed youth dead, were true. Especially the lie about Riku's infatuation with her. He was _not_ infatuated!

A surge of green light lit the window and Riku's heart skipped a beat. Aerith was the best healer around. He was sure, with Yuffie's help, that they could save Nevaeh's life. But…why did he care if she lived or not? It wouldn't be a loss to their cause, would it? Riku shook his head and growled at himself aloud, refusing to peek into the house to make sure everything was going well. It _did_ matter if she were to die. She _was_ a human being. He wasn't _that_ cold blooded. At the same time, he was having a hard time distinguishing his hate for Miss Heaven from his…_devotion_…to make sure she was safe and unharmed.

Another snarl and more uneasiness built inside his chest. It felt like a balloon of emotions ready to explode and leave him out of control, spilling his feelings all over the place like a dam would its water. One only needed to prod where none had dared. And Nevaeh wasn't afraid of a challenge.

The door opened, revealing a clam and unreadable Aerith.

Riku stopped his fidgeting and held his breath, waiting for what she had to say, good or bad. He grasped a handful of his yellow shirt to keep his heart from pounding the way it was. The others, the ones that were actually making noise, quieted. All eyes were trained on the woman in the doorway.

"She'll be fine…"

Riku wanted to collapse then and there, but the next statement stayed his feet even when the tremble in his limbs worsened.

"She wants to speak with you, Riku." Aerith's gentle gaze filled with wonder and she moved to let him pass. But instead of following him back in, she did the opposite and shut the door behind him, leaving herself outside with the rest of the gang.

Riku allowed his lungs to draw what was necessary to make it across the darkened room and took his first step. His nervous eyes immediately searched for Nevaeh…he found her lying on Merlin's bed, Yuffie at her side. The ninja looked up as he drew closer and a smile lit her saddened face.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said. And, like Aerith, she quietly stole her way to the door and left without looking back or making any wry comments.

Riku swallowed and finally took in who occupied the quilted mattress. He wasn't able to look her in the eyes just yet, so he started at her bare, pale feet and worked his way up a thin and broken body, meeting her orange gaze at the last.

Nevaeh was no longer dressed in her usual get-up, but in one of Merlin's spare, blue robes. It was much too big for her (it was much too big for the wizard, actually) so it left one of her creamy shoulders bare. The sleeves were long enough to come down to her wrists, hiding a good deal of her damage from view. Riku counted that as a blessing. He didn't want to feel pity right now. Anything but pity. Nevaeh's hair was undone and it spilled over her pillow and onto the floor like a white waterfall. Her lips twitched and then fell to a frown.

"Why'd you…" she struggled not to wince. "Why did you save me? I told…you to…kill me." Her eyes glinted with animosity and Riku found himself wanting to rectify whatever he'd done to deserve such a glare. Coming to a decision, not really giving himself permission for what he was about to do, Riku lowered to a crouch next to the bed and laid a firm hand on her arm.

"Because…" he whispered, as if to keep the others from hearing. He felt ridiculous doing so. "You're my friend. That's why."

Nevaeh's eyes widened at this. But, even amidst her shock, she reached out and used Riku's neck as a support to help herself sit up. He bristled. Riku knew she could feel it, but he managed to send her a defiant stare to silence any quips Nevaeh might throw his way. Her moon-lit hair cascaded over her shoulders and around her face. He didn't know why he wanted to touch those strands, but he did. Riku chewed on the inside of his cheek to resist the urge.

"My…_friend_?" she asked breathlessly. Riku doubted it was out of surprise anymore. Nevaeh was hurt.

"You shouldn't push yourself," he muttered, sliding an arm around her waist to help out as much as possible without causing a blush to overpower him. He could tell the heat was rising, but he quelled the color. "You need to rest."

Nevaeh laughed. And it was a pained one. "Do friends…worry this much?" She lifted her other hand and swiped away his silver bangs. "If that's…the case…then you need…a haircut." Her words were becoming forced. "I can't see…your eyes…" she gasped.

Riku refused to acknowledge the way her fingertips brushed against his forehead. "You need to rest," he repeated. His adam's apple bobbed as her touch vanished and he lowered her back to the bed, his heart beating more quickly than he'd ever recalled. "Good night."

Nevaeh's hold suddenly overpowered him. Riku wasn't at all prepared for such an attack on his person and so could not fight it. He didn't know what to expect from the girl…but it certainly wasn't a kiss. She'd been too weak to meet her mouth with his cheek and so had opted for the next best thing. _His lips_. But Nevaeh was happy with her action all the same according to the ecstatic look on her face. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Mr. Riku," she breathed, closing her eyes against him before he could reply.

Riku wasn't sure what to do. Much less what to say. He'd just been kissed. By his rival. And schooled on 'guards' in the aftermath. Not only that, but…he'd liked it. _A lot_. He wasn't about to say so, though. The memory was already so fleeting, Riku wasn't even sure it had truly happened or not. But…how then could he explain how close their faces were? "Just Riku's fine."

**ooo**

Kairi was once again face to face with another dead end. She actually considered kicking the wall, but it wouldn't have done her any good besides scuffing her boot and jamming her toes. All her frustration had to go somewhere, so she used to it fuel her. Adrenalin was the only thing keeping her going, besides hope. And both were wearing thin, leaving her tunnel-visioned and hyperventilating.

"_SORA_!" she shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"K…Kairi?"

The Princess whirled around on the spot, her eyes searching the shadow. "Sora?" She backtracked at once and was surprised to see what she'd completely by-passed in her haste. Roxas lay on his stomach, tucked in one of the many corners of the maze, strung out and bewildered. She rushed to his side, gasped in shock at the state of his skin, and took one of his hands in both of hers, rubbing the life back into darkening fingertips. "Hang in there, Roxas," she pleaded. It sounded more like an order. Kairi didn't understand what was wrong with him. Had another Chaser attacked? Despite the fact that she continued to spill her power into her friend, he did not respond.

"You can't cure me. You need Naminé…"

Kairi blinked. It was so obvious, she was ashamed that Roxas had to point it out to her. Naminé had half her power. Half wasn't gong to help at all.

She'd failed.

**ooo**

Riku discovered that he couldn't move. Nevaeh wasn't by any means holding him there against his will, but her hand remained at his neck. He _could_ shrug her off of him and leave, he supposed. However, the need of answers was much too powerful. Riku was only ticked that he couldn't withdraw himself, for their heads were still uncomfortably close. And being so near was wearing on his sensory. "Heaven," he mumbled sternly, not wanting to move his mouth as much as he'd like in case his lips met hers again. That was unacceptable. "_Nevaeh_!"

Her eyes remained closed, but she answered him softly. "Yes, Mr…I mean…Riku?" Her hand slipped away and fell to the bed, much too tired to hold itself up any longer.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief and tilted his head away, glad to have his personal space back again. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Aren't I…supposed to?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. And it angered him. "What do you mean?"

"The one saved…grants her savior…a kiss, correct?" Nevaeh hummed, almost in an incoherent kind of way. She was out of her mind and slipping into slumber, though she didn't know it. So she continued to try and explain. "Just like…the fairy tales my mother used to read…" Nevaeh paused for such a long moment, Riku thought her finally asleep. "I wanted one before…you killed me."

**ooo**

Sora's yellow eyesight returned. He no longer saw the point of pressing on to find Kairi if he was only going to harm her and so laid there against the ground, the last of his conscious mind waning into darkness. Staring at the blank wall, he prayed that the others would be able to flee two of…whatever he and Roxas ended up turning into.

"Tisk. What a shame," Larxene fussed. "At least you know your time limit now. See how I've helped?"

Sora would have answered if he could. As it was, he was screaming at the woman with everything he had on the inside. It was painful to hear nothing emitting from his voice box. Nothing except low guttural snarls – not pleasant to listen to. Maybe if he wasn't about to die to himself…maybe _then_ it would have been a benefit.

"_Game over_!" Larxene laughed.

**ooo**

"I'm not going to kill you, Heaven."

Nevaeh's unfocused eyes fluttered open. Her orange gaze begged to understand what Riku was talking about and he was forced to look away. "_Please_?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said _no_," Riku barked. "Now go to sleep or I'll knock you out myself!"

Nevaeh snuggled down under the sheets and turned her fevered cheek to rest against the pillow. But before she released herself to dreamland: "You didn't answer me. Was I not…supposed to?"

Riku slipped his arm from her waist and stood. "No," he hissed, his tone like that of ice. "You _weren't_."

**ooo**

_A/N: So…Riku's in a bit of denial, I'd say. More Riku and Nevaeh fluff next chapter…and fighting! XD I hope you enjoyed this one! The next is the last of Radiant Garden. Chapter 18 starts Atlantica. _

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**Donald was already hovering, biting the ends of his feathered fingers. "WAH! Not again!" He dropped to his knees and took hold of Sora's blackening wrist, waving the appendage around for him. "Wake up, silly! We have work to do!" Then he released the arm as if it were a poisonous snake and scrambled up Goofy's back. He held onto his friend's head for dear life and gulped. "He has no pulse!" **_

_Leave a review! Pretty please? With sugar on top and ice cream in the middle? It will make me smile it you do._

_God bless, all!_


	17. Not In Your Wildest Dreams

_Dedicated to my Hero. _

_A/N: Enjoy the long chapter, readers! You've earned it. That's Why now has 104 favorite adds. I'm so honored...this is a double-chapter. Twice as long as what my norm has been lately. For all of you!_

_**Beagle-luv**: Yes, Riku's a dork. Aren't we all? The wait is over! Read on and see what becomes of Sora and Roxas._

_**Samecca**: Thank you so much for your kind words! I had to jump about on my own furniture after I read your review. And I'm thrilled to be on story alert. _

_**Ninjaofdeath**: I'll make sure to give Sephiroth some story-time. _

_**Crystallynne**: No, Sora isn't dead...yet. XD Just kidding. Enjoy the Riku/Nevaeh fluff!_

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: I can't wait to see your picture of Nevaeh! Yeah, Riku is a bit stupid when it comes to love. Aren't all boys? (Joking! Joking, guys!) More RxN fluff this chapter, too. _

_**Jak4**: It's not every day you see Riku a bit out-of-sorts, is it? Update granted. Have a ball!_

_**DREAMER1389**: Your idea is in this chapter! I appreciate the use of it very much. Kudos to you! Nevaeh is starting to grow on me. YAY! As for Riku and his feelings...he hasn't fully come to grips with the whole love thing. But he soooo has a crush. XD How are you guessing correctly concerning Larxene? You must be a mind reader. Hehe. _

_**HeavyMetalSapphire**: You know, you're right! None of them have a pulse. They're video game characters! XD You definitely get a cookie. And chocolate. (Does the "THEY KISSED" dance.) Don't worry – I don't like killing off characters. But...who knows? They tend to like taking the story out of my hands. _

_**destiny's crossroads**: I like having the "That's why."s throughout the story. And I'm stoked you picked up on them. Bravo! Cookies for you!_

_**GTA Guy**: TA DA! Sora and Roxas' fate is now revealed! And Riku's stupidity...is a little better. Enjoy!_

_**Chibirebel and Idybookiie**: The kiss was sweet and, yeah, Riku's stupid. We all agree! XD You know me all too well – I have way too much fluff in my system to kill anyone off. THANK YOU for letting me bounce ideas off of you. _

_**mzullos5**: Thank you very much! More fluff this time around. _

_**MegaFlameHedge**: I'm so glad that you left me a review! HURRAY! I have updated and, let me assure you, you'll like the fluff in this chappy too. _

_**kingdomhearts lover120**: Nevaeh is pretty messed up, I know. She's had a rough life. Riku...well, he's just confused. As we all are in love. I hope you consider this update quick! I'm certain it's just as good...(crosses fingers)_

_**DJ Damage**: Sora and Roxas aren't dead. As you'll soon see! WHEE! Thanks for the PMs, too. :)_

_**inuhoono**: Thank you very much! I appreciate the review! Enjoy!_

_**Childhood Aspirations**: Aw, my ego's taken a massive hit! Thank you so much:3 You get a gold star! I think that the Roxas and Naminé kiss is a prelude to my own. I'll have to make more mentions to Riku in funny clothing now..._

_**moonstrife**: Hehe, I changed the wording. :P Thanks very much for wishing me luck!_

_**Chyio-Chan**: Trust me – you aren't going to be an angry fangirl. :D_

_**LillyflowerJamesprongs**: Ha, Riku needs to give you a smooch, doesn't he? AW! A number 1 fan! I'm so flattered! You get a cookie! A Riku shaped cookie at that. (By the way: still love the sn!)_

_**cracker-jacks000**: Me? The best author in the whole world? WHOA! This is way beyond my vocabulary to say how much I appreciate that! Thank you so very much! Nevaeh's one of my favorite characters, too. I know you'll like this chapter. :D_

_**Ashley Jo**: Continue, I shall! Enjoy!_

_**Aiko Moonchild**: Thank you very much – I'm glad you were able to leave me a review. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the last two. _

_**Disclaimer**: The minute I own Kingdom Hearts is the minute Nevaeh decides to get a tan. _

**ooo**

_Game over. _

Nothing had ever sounded so heart-wrenching. Those two words meant _so_ much and offered Sora _so_ little. Good-bye hopes. Good-bye dreams. Good-bye Kairi. He'd by no means thought that he'd wish to never see the Princess' smiling face again all because his Heartless self wouldn't recognize her. That tortured him a lot more than having the illness take over his nervous system. Complete control. It was nearly finished.

But something happened then that Sora did not expect. The walls, those barriers that had separated him from life in every possible way, began to…_lower_. Either that or he was totally losing it. Was it his vision or something else that made the fortifications seem to shrink? Sora didn't dwell on this for too long. He held onto hope – it had never betrayed him before.

**ooo**

Kairi struggled with two options. She could either retrace her steps and find Naminé or stay here by Roxas' side. There were no chances of healing him either way, but she was torn nonetheless. Luckily, Kairi was saved her decision when the maze around her sank into the ground. It wasn't anywhere near a fast process, but it surprised her all the same and her heart threatened to explode.

Farther and farther the walls fell. She kept her eyes fastened on the top, her neck bending as she followed it to the floor. Her azure gaze halted when she caught sight of what lay beyond the barrier and she felt as if she'd never be able to breathe again.

"Sora…"

He was only a few feet away, but she couldn't touch him by reaching. And Kairi wasn't about to leave Roxas behind. So she grabbed the boy's arms and hauled him with her. In the back of her mind, Kairi heard Donald and Goofy calling her name. There was no telling how far away they'd been, but she could make out that the two were coming closer with a great deal of speed. A surge of relief swept over Kairi as Naminé's hands found hers and the both of them dragged Roxas over to Sora's body to lay them next to each other.

Donald was already hovering, biting the ends of his feathered fingers. "WAH! Not _again_!" He dropped to his knees and took hold of Sora's blackening wrist, waving the appendage around for him. "Wake up, silly! We have work to do!" Then he released the arm as if it were a poisonous snake and scrambled up Goofy's back. He held onto his friend's head for dear life and gulped. "He has no pulse!"

Kairi couldn't believe what she heard. _Wouldn't_. Her limbs rejected movement to see otherwise. She was plastered to the spot, but knowing he wasn't dead. He _couldn't_ be. Kairi had this strange feeling that she'd be able to tell. The evidence, on the other hand, was thoroughly convincing and regret withered her insides to ash. Thoughts like: she should have chosen a different path. She should have stayed with Naminé. All these screamed inside her head like warning bells. And ignoring them was impossible.

"Roxas has a pulse, though," Naminé said, checking for one herself.

Nel nodded mutely. "The Keyblade Master is breathing at a steady pace and his temperature is normal. He has no pulse, but he is very much alive."

That set Kairi into motion. At once she laid her hands on Sora's chest and poured out the extent of her power. Beads of sweat appeared of her skin, but she didn't let up. Not even a little…not until every ounce of blackness vanished without a trace. Side-lined, she noticed Naminé doing the same. Kairi's wavering attention was brought back to its original focal point when Sora's eyes opened. He gasped for breath as if he'd been underwater for the longest of times.

Sora looked at her directly and struggled to sit up. "Kairi?" he asked, still trying to breathe. "How…"

Now that she knew he was fine, Kairi relaxed and proceeded to do _exactly_ what she'd wanted to do ever since hearing Larxene's announcement. She smacked him over the back of his head with her hand. "_What's going on_?" was her demand. "Never _EVER_ do that to me again, Sora!"

**ooo**

The Keyblade Master was in a bit of a shock. He noted that Naminé and Roxas were together, hugging each other respectively about the others middle. His heart had been woken once again at Kairi's touch, but it still ached for her to be near to him. Sora wasn't sure if this was the disease's doing or just his own want. "What was _that_ for?" he asked. "Why don't _I_ get a hug?"

Kairi ignored him. A fire he'd only seen a few times before took over the normal twinkle in her eyes and he shuddered with fear. "Tell me what's going on, first. Why are you sick again when there're no Heartless around?"

"Because…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Donald and Goofy for some sort of help. But they were just as curious as Kairi, if not more. And he knew no assistance was going to come from Roxas. He was too busy feeling better. Nel…there was no point in considering Nel. "Because the infection doesn't completely go away."

Kairi's expression softened, but her frightening gaze had yet to fade. "And _when_ were you planning on telling me about this?"

Sora shrugged and reached out for her, but she stubbornly pulled away, needing an answer. "I didn't want you to worry," he relented. "As long as you're with me, I'm fine."

Larxene's laughter cut through his explanation, resulting in Kairi's immediate embrace that was altogether welcomed. Even though she was angry. "Alright, you two. No bickering. Time to meet face to face," she yawned. "I'm getting _bored_ waiting."

Sora wanted to ask why there were no more games in store for them. And why she'd stopped the last one…if it was, indeed, her doing. But he thought it better to question the woman _outside_ of the Game Grid. There was no point in entering another rip-roaring diversion. That was the _last_ thing he wanted. Sora sighed gratefully as his beating heart soaked in Kairi's presence. He couldn't stop himself from holding her closer. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

"No more secrets, Sora," Kairi told him firmly. "_Promise_?"

"I promise."

**ooo**

Nevaeh awoke. She looked about the room, trying to piece together how she'd gotten here, and was surprised at what she remembered. Riku hadn't _killed_ her, but _saved_ her. She wondered if she'd thanked him with a kiss yet or not, as it was only proper…she _thought_. It was one of the very few things she recalled from her past. Her mother sharing one with her father here and there when he did something admirable. And Nevaeh, herself, receiving a few before bed. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time for kisses. She had to get out of here.

If Riku wasn't going to destroy her, then she'd have to destroy herself. Tarsus would eventually figure out that his plan to erase her from the face of the worlds had failed…and it would _not_ be a pretty sight when the discovery was made. Nevaeh didn't envy Sarmiento one bit. Riku was her friend. He'd admitted to it. Of this she was sure. And if he'd bonded them together with the ties of friendship, then she needed to make sure that he was safe. That meant him being _well away_ from her Master.

Nevaeh slipped from the warmth of her quilt and placed her bare feet on the floor. She didn't know where her shoes were, but didn't care about them all that much. Wasting time trying to find her sandals wasn't a good idea. Nevaeh stood and tiptoed her way past Merlin's pile of books and Cid's blue-screened computer. The blonde man was currently asleep at the consol, toothpick drooping from his lips. There were no others that she could see. Whether they had their own houses to go to or there were more rooms than this one, she didn't know. It wasn't important.

Nevaeh grasped the front door's latch and prepared herself to pull it open…and run in case the hinges weren't oiled properly. But just as her freedom was at hand, the exit closed against her will. She tugged at the handle again, trying to get it to release for her…and then her senses kicked in. That familiar scent of sweat and metal. Riku was holding the door. She didn't even have to turn around or look up at his stiffened arm to know it was him. The way she hadn't heard the boy approach was proof enough.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?"

Nevaeh sighed. Having a friend was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "For a walk," she said. "What of it?" Before Riku could answer, she bolted around him and hurried toward the windows, her blue robe fanning out behind her. The weight of the material and her unbraided hair slowed her already much-too-sluggish body so she wasn't surprised when he caught up.

Riku snatched Nevaeh around the middle and threw her into a bar-arming hold. "A walk, hm?" he asked in her ear.

She scowled, but he was unable to see it in the dark. "I'm _trying_ to be a good friend, Riku, and you are making it _very_ difficult." She wiggled around and lifted her legs, catching him off guard with how limber she was when she kicked him in the bottom from behind. He took the floor with a roll and managed to keep his hold sure. Quite a feat. Riku ended up drawing her to him again, but she wasn't about to have any of that. "Master will _kill you_ if he finds out what you've done. You have _no_ idea how powerful he is."

"I can only imagine if he defeated you." Riku blocked her attempted fist to the face and his steely eyes bored into her own. "You really need to rest. You're too weak."

"Doesn't matter," she argued, struggling all the same.

"I _won't_ let you take your own life!" Riku bodily hefted Nevaeh over his shoulder and tried to deposit her back onto the bed; she clutched onto his shirt so she wouldn't go anywhere if he didn't. "Stop being so childish!" he hissed.

"Childish? _Ha_!" Nevaeh's grip slipped and Riku pulled her down in front of him. But not before she snatched a handful of his silver hair. "You _really_ do need a haircut." He backed into the wall as she yanked, smashing her hands into the rock. She didn't cry out, or let go, yet there was nothing else she could do. He'd confined her so completely, Nevaeh relaxed, admitting defeat. "Bravo, Riku," she mumbled. "You've won. And saved me _again_."

Riku chose not to reply to her.

Cid continued to snore.

Nevaeh smiled at the Keyblade Master, leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, and stopped when she felt his muscles tense. "Oh…that's right. I'm not supposed to thank you that way." She furrowed her eyebrows. "How then do I show my appreciation?"

"Can you think of no other means?" he finally spoke.

"Not that I can remember. It's easy to forget things when lost in the darkness."

Riku's eyes glistened with understanding. "I know." He searched her face briefly before adding, "You can always hug me."

"I don't remember what a hug is."

"I'll show you tomorrow if you go back to bed."

Nevaeh's lips tightened into an unimpressed, thin line. "If you didn't want me to kiss you, why didn't you stop me?"

Riku blinked at that, probably not very sure of the answer himself. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Oh, please," she snapped. "_You_? Hurt _me_? Not in your wildest dreams."

(A/N: _Who_ got owned? XD Sorry, couldn't help myself.)

**ooo**

"I say we rush her." Roxas placed his hand on the final door. The one that would lead them to Larxene. The one that would fix all this mess: the lax security for the town, Tron back in his rightful position...everything.

"Don't you think she'll be expecting that?" Sora asked.

"Better than doing nothing. I don't hear _you_ coming up with any ideas."

"You took mine. Great minds think alike."

"I thought you said my plan was stupid."

"Hey. Your words. Not mine."

Kairi and Naminé sighed all at once as Goofy, Donald, and Nel followed the argument, animatedly turning their heads back and forth. The girls shared exhausted looks and nodded, understanding _exactly_ what the other was thinking. Even if they were a part of one another. "Boys."

"Why don't we just-" Naminé tried.

"Oh no..." Roxas interrupted. "You aren't coming with us. And neither are you!" he added, pointing a finger at Kairi. "You'll-"

"_Get in the way_?" the Princess huffed. She put her hands on her skirted hips. "Where have I heard _that_ before?" She stared pointedly at Sora, who avoided her glare. "I thought you need Naminé and me to survive."

"We can last a _little while_, Kai-"

"Can we _please_ just go inside," Donald begged. "I'm tired of having two of you! Count 'em: one..." He nodded his head at Roxas. "_TWO_!" And then to Sora. "_One_ is bad enough!" The duck's face burned with an oncoming temper-tantrum. "Either decide..." He jumped up and tore out his feathers. "OR DECIDE! Make up your minds!"

Roxas frowned. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes," Goofy and Sora answered.

"If you are looking for the one named Larxene..." Nel said out of the blue. "She is no longer uploaded in Space Paranoids."

Sora's jaw dropped. He faced the Lady Program. "You're telling us this _now_?"

"You didn't ask," she explained in monotone. Nel then proceeded to open the door, showing them that she was correct. And though she'd stated that the woman was no longer present in the other room, a collective shudder ran through the lot of them. Sora recoiled and tried to stop Nel, but then saw that there really wasn't a need to. No trace of the Organization member was left. Not a single clue.

Unless one counted Tron. He was suspended my invisible means, stretched out on his back in the air. Unhurt...in one piece...was this _really_ Larxene's doing?

"Howdy, Tron!" Goofy strolled over, a beaming smile on his face. "How ya been?" He reached out to lay a hand on the new MCP and was thoroughly surprised when he met shield instead of shoulder.

The others crowded around him at once, inspecting Tron from all sides.

"He can't hear us," Donald pouted. "How're we going to wake him up?"

Goofy ha-yucked. "Reminds me of Sleepin' Beauty...and Snow White."

"This is _nothing_ like them! They're GIRLS! Tron's not a _girl_!"

Nel blinked at them curiously. "Larxene's code needs to be hacked." She scanned Tron's body with her empty eyes, calculating the equations of numbers and words. "The sequence is simplistic. I was made for this." Lifting up her arms, Nel ran her fingers over the shielding. Every area she touched lit up and pulsed with the speed and dexterity of her typing. Face blank, she pulled away as the cryptogram dissolved. It fell to her feet in bits and pieces.

Tron sat up, stiff as a board. Like he'd never been asleep in the first place.

Naminé latched onto Roxas' arm, Kairi backed into Sora, and Donald leapt a good five feet into the air, caught by Goofy.

"Hm," Tron mused. "That was strange." He took in each of them in turn and his smile grew as he recognized the faces. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" There was a pause when he caught sight of Roxas and Naminé. "My readings say that you are Sora, too..." Tron focused on the Keyblade Master again. "But _he's_ Sora."

Roxas shrugged apologetically. "It's complicated."

Tron nodded. "Let's see..." He faced Kairi. "You must be the seventh Princess." Lastly, he found Nel and blinked. Several times. "Who are you? You aren't a User."

Nel reacted to him likewise. "I am a Neutral Element and Liaison for Ansem's-"

"She's Nel," Sora interrupted. "Tron, where's Larxene?"

The MCP pushed himself forward (off of seemingly nothing) and onto the ground, all the while stroking his chin. "Larxene..." he mumbled. "Larxene..._oh_!" A bright twinkle lit his gray eyes. "The blonde, female User."

Roxas nodded. "Where's she hiding?"

"I've told you before," Nel stated in her normal deadpan sort-of-way. "The woman has left Space Paranoids."

"I'd have to agree," Tron added, the amount of rhythm and tone in his voice comforting. "I can't seem to locate anyone but us. Then again, my circuits have been a little worse for wear." He checked himself over. "I take it this _Larxene_ is the cause of all this mess. Just look at the state of things."

Sora's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Huh! I guess she _did_ help us out." When he received a round of hateful or dumbfounded stares in reply, he continued to say, "She did! We would have never known how long it took the disease to-"

"_Dude_," Roxas interrupted. "She locked us up in some sick game..." He paused and thought about it, mulling the facts over in his mind. His eyes widened. "...and then let us out..."

"The Organization is so _annoying_!" Sora slumped his shoulders forward and grumbled about how in the world was he supposed to know which side they were on. "They say they're helping. And, in a way they are, I guess. But then they turn around and go along with the Mastery."

"At least they aren't _completely_ against us, right?" Naminé asked, still huddling behind Roxas. "It _could_ be worse. Tron's okay and he can fix Radiant Garden's defenses."

Tron snapped his fingers. "Right!" With a wave of his hand, a transparent keyboard appeared at his chest level. He typed and analyzed the amount of damage the system had taken with surprise. "I'll have it running in a nano second. What kind of Heartless did _all this_?"

"Chasers," Kairi said.

"Chasers?" Tron was puzzled. "I've never been exposed to that type before."

"It's what Tony called them."

"Well, Princess." He swiped away his workstation and bowed. "You don't have to worry about the Chasers anymore. The system's been upgraded."

Goofy scratched his head. "By who?"

"Larxene."

"_WHAT_!" everyone demanded.

Tron shrugged. "It does not compute with me. Then again, you Users are very strange."

Nel concurred. "Yes. They spend an odd amount of time _greeting_ one another. And they stare." She turned to Tron and looked him straight in the eye, all the while leaning toward him for emphasis. "Like this. I thought the blonde male would eat the blonde female's face."

Roxas blushed and slapped a hand over his forehead. Naminé laughed.

Tron stared back at the Lady Program. "Is this how to say hello, Sora? Are we correct?"

"Uh..." He grinned, smiling ear to ear. "Sure."

"You _must_ come back and teach us the social graces of the Users. But now it's imperative that you return to the User world and find as much data that you can on these _Chasers_. The mainframe was improved a great deal, but I doubt it will survive very long without knowing more about the Heartless."

"So..." Donald sighed. "Larxene doesn't know anything about them either? Why bother with the upgrade, then?"

"Better than nothin'," Goofy reminded him with a pat on the duck's head. "We gots us a friend in the Organization, doncha think?"

Roxas snorted. "Who? _Larxene_? Nah, she must be up to something."

"They're _always_ up to something." Sora studied Kairi with an appraising look. "_First_ they reveal her power...at the same time, destroying half our school. Then they warn me before hand about an attack on the town...and then give me a disease. Now _this_? What game are they playing?"

"Both sides." Roxas scowled. "Chickens...leveling out the playing field. It's just one big show to them."

"Would you like to be uploaded to Cid's computer?" Nel asked, breaking the conversation with her bad timing.

Both Nobodies visibly hesitated. Roxas gave his consent...but something strange sparkled in his eyes as the process began. "Just let me say good-bye." He took Naminé in his arms and desperately kissed her on the mouth just before the both of them vanished.

Shocked, Sora commented, "Wow. Didn't know I had it in me..."

**ooo**

"You know what I don't understand?" Riku asked. He lay down against the roof of Merlin's house, arms positioned as a pillow. Studying the difference between the golden flakes and the stars, he continued at the shake of Sora's head. "I don't understand _them_."

There was no need to specify who _them_ was. "Yeah..."

Both Keyblade Masters were silent. They listened to the muffled conversations below them with half-interest. The interrogation of Nevaeh had been interesting at first. Hearing about the Mastery and its founder was key. But then...well, things had become a bit tedious. The girl was weary from questions and wasn't absent a smart mouth. Needless to say, she clashed with most everyone possible. Except Riku. After he asked the girl to behave herself, Nevaeh'd agreed. Only if she was left alone with Kairi as the Princess would be able to relay any other information to Leon or Cloud...and she was the one that Nevaeh thought needed to hear about Sora's condition. What little she knew. It was her way to apologize.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "Kairi, I get..._sometimes_..." He exhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his noggin. It still stung. "But Nevaeh. Didn't she try and _kill_ you?"

Riku snorted. "Yeah." _Try_, he thought to himself.

"Only _you_ would find a kindred spirit in someone like _that_." Sora examined his friend out of the corner of his eye. He tapped his foot. "You like her?"

"She kissed me." Riku supplied before Sora could respond, "Repeat that to anyone...and you die."

"You're welcome to try and beat me, Riku. But for the record, I won our last round."

"So that makes the score, what, three to _fifty_?"

Sora pouted as their once-upon-a-time competition reared its ugly head. "That's not funny." Silence welcomed them again. It wasn't uncomfortable. They could sit together, say nothing, and feel as if they'd had a lengthy talk. Such was their friendship. "Did you like it?" Again, specification wasn't needed.

Riku grunted at Sora's bluntness. "Did _you_?"

"Point taken." He openly smirked. "Roxas agrees..._a lot_."

Since his pal was proving so bold this early (very early) morning, Riku felt that being frank with him was a necessity. He was tired of being the one squirming, at any rate. Time to turn the tables. "You know you're going to have to face her...you can't hide up here forever."

"I don't wanna talk about that right now." Anything but his impending doom.

"What do you want to talk about, then?"

"You and Nevaeh."

Riku scowled. "_Not_ going to happen. How about Atlantica? I've never been there. Anything I need to know?"

"_You're coming with me_?" Sora's amazed expression was enough to get the other smiling again, if only a little.

"Duh."

"What about Axel?"

"Said something about being the pilot."

"Donald isn't going to like that."

"Whatever happened to the more the merrier?"

Someone cleared their throat behind them, halting the exchange. Both Sora and Riku turned around to find Kairi standing there looking very serious and...okay, down-right intimidating. The older Keyblade Bearer wasted no time in making his way out of the line of fire and ignored Sora's silent plea for him to stay. Riku would rather face Nevaeh all over again instead of standing between Kairi and her goal. He silently made his way down through the training area Merlin'd set up, running right into his very own bane. She was still dressed in that ridiculous, blue robe.

He blocked her path. "Leaving so soon?"

"No," Heaven quipped. She tossed her now re-braided hair over her shoulder and hit him in the face with the rope of white locks. "I'm not going anywhere. Though I should. Your hospitality is _severely_ lacking, oh friend-of-mine. I just want to watch the clash between the Princess and her valiant hero, is all...why leave when there's something like that to see?"

Riku balked. "_No_."

"You're so boring, you know that?" She smirked at him when he bristled at her claim.

"In case you don't remember," Riku scolded, "_that_ is what we call _private_."

"I don't know if I should trust someone who breaks their promises."

Riku sighed. It wasn't _his_ fault that the Restoration Committee barged in with their demands for Nevaeh's side of the story right after Sora and Kairi appeared in Cid's unconscious lap. In all the hustle and bustle, explaining what a _hug_ was had been driven from his mind. He thought it was a good excuse. After all, who wouldn't misplace something so simple when people were flying out of computers and what-not? Apparently...Nevaeh. "Fine."

"Okay, then."

"_Good_!" Riku stormed past her only to snatch Nevaeh back to his side when she tried to continue in her spying expedition. She wasn't going to give up. But neither was he.

**ooo**

Sora winced when Kairi approached, fully expecting another attack on his person. He was astonished to find that she didn't hit him, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Girls were _so weird_. What exactly did she feel? Anger or something else? Sora didn't mind the drastic change, of course. But he was afraid to hug her back in case he set off something unwarranted...it was for naught. The way his heart beat when she was near was too strong and he matched her hold. Guilt began to consume him again. He didn't have the right to any of this.

"I'm sorry," Sora said, thinking that sentence the lamest act of contrition he could possibly come up with. The overwhelming desire to kiss her smote his mind again, but the amount of error he felt stopped him cold before it clearly became a thought.

The golden flakes settled in Kairi's hair, giving her a haloed look. All the more an angel. "It's okay." She shook her auburn head. "Well...I mean, it's not okay. But I forgive you."

At least he had that. Sora knew he didn't deserve it. He lowered his eyes in shame. "It's never going to stop," was his reply. "Even if I find a cure, there's always going to be darkness in the worlds. I'm always going to have to fight..." There. He'd offered her a way of escape. He wanted her to be happy, but at the same time he didn't want her to leave. And Sora disliked himself for it. A lot.

Kairi buried her face into his neck. "I can't help who I fall in love with. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

There it was. Quiet. Almost un-uttered. The second admission that she loved him. But instead of making Sora wild with ecstasy, it made him undergo worse grief. No matter what she said, he knew that he'd have to give her up if he truly loved her in return. And he did. Sora swallowed. "Even the threat of me killing you?"

"Heartless or no, I don't care." Kairi indignantly lifted her face, resting her cheek to his.

"Kairi..." Sora pulled away. He was satisfied with committing her to memory, as she was close enough to discern every eyelash. Just in case. "That's stupid." He said it, he believed it, but Sora smiled anyway. The fact that she didn't care...though foolish, it lifted his spirits.

"Maybe."

Sora was about to say more when Riku came blasting out of the roof of the training area. Very much like a shooting star. He landed on his back, showering the lot of them with singed shingles. No sooner had Riku fallen there then a steak of blue and white piled on top of him, grappling for complete control.

"I can't be fighting you with every disagreement we have!" Riku roared, kicking Nevaeh away. He sounded angry, but he looked far from peeved. In all actuality, Riku seemed to be enjoying it.

"Get used to it, Keyblade Master!" Nevaeh ducked and dodged, laughing at the exercise. Neither of them really put forth much effort. Their verbal spar was more serious than the hand-to-hand combat.

Riku parried. "_What_? You're coming with us?"

Sora rolled his eyes. What had once been a three-person to-do was now a seven-person gaggle. He didn't mind the extra company. It was just a bit monotonous. What next? Cloud as the baggage boy? They were going to need a bigger ship. The only thing that really left Sora appreciating anything was the fact that, out of the lot of them, he and Kairi were the _sanest_ couple. And that was a very worrying revelation.

"Now, now, Riku," Nevaeh cooed, pulling him down into a headlock. "You don't expect me to stay behind and let _you_ have all the fun, do you?" She lovingly played with his silver hair and his struggling ceased. Either her feminine touch had stilled him or...Sora had no clue. "Now teach me what a hug is or face the consequences!" she gushed.

"_Me_? Hug _you_? Not in your wildest dreams."

Lord, help them.

**ooo**

_A/N: Sorry, guys. No preview this time. I used up what was supposed to be two chapters to give you one super duper one. A celebration of my 100th favorites add. I appreciate all of you so very much – favorites and alerts. I'm deeply privileged to have such wonderful people reading my story._

_Next chapter starts Atlantica. Whoo-hoo! I'm not sure what's going to come after that. I haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe Lion King...maybe Aladdin...maybe a whole new world that hasn't even been added yet. Who can say? Something to try and guess at. :D_

_Oh, do leave a review! As always, I love hearing from you guys. Pointers and critiques are welcomed. Even suggestions! I use them quite often. _

_God bless! _


	18. Carried Hearts And Dropped Guards

_Dedicated to the Song of my Heart. _

_**ALSO: TO THE ONES WHO LOST THEIR LIVES ON 9/11, FIVE YEARS AGO. MY PRAYERS GO OUT TO THEIR LOVED ONES.  
**_

_A/N: I'd like to thank those who gave me such wonderful ideas! DREAMER1389, Rainwasher, Idbookie, Heart of Dreams, and a special thanks to **Ruroken** **Chimera** for getting in touch with me, even though she doesn't have an account on fanfiction. AS ALWAYS, THANKS SO MUCH REVIEWERS! You all really have no idea how much you brighten my day – even the ones that don't leave reviews. Just knowing that you're reading...wow. From the bottom of my heart, you have my deepest gratitude. _

_**Rainwasher**: Thank you very much for your idea! It's awesome! If you liked the Sora x Kairi thing last chapter, then you'll love this one. "Me? Hug you?" That's one of my favorite lines, too!_

_**Rana-the-elven-dragon**: Hehe. No more Space Paranoids. Now Kairi has fins! Yay sushi!_

_**Ninjaofdeath**: HAHAHA! Chuck Norris! That's brilliant! My brother thinks you're all-that now. :D Maybe Sephy can give Tarsus a round-house kick to the face!_

_**Akio Moonchild**: (Hides computer) Don't steal my docs! XD That was my favorite line, too! "Me? Hug you?"_

_**Jini**: Oh yeah. I know how back-to-school shopping can be. You know, even though I write this stuff, the fluff that ends up coming out of my fingers leaves me cooing. I'm such a sap. Ha! I wouldn't have it any other way. Nevaeh could kick Riku's butt in her sleep, sha! Not for long, though...as you'll soon see. Hehe!_

_**HeavyMetalSaphire**: MAN! I would so add in Phantom of the Opera...if only it were Disney. (Cries) NEVAEH x RIKU FOREVER! XD_

_**Chyio-Chan**: YEP! That's gotta be my favorite line now: "Me? Hug you?" HAHA! You're wish has been granted. Update!_

_**Kaeru Soyokaze**: Sora and Riku...what am I gonna do with them? What with their man-ness. Tsk! Thanks for mentioning the "I didn't think I had it in me" part. You get a cookie!_

_**tennisdesi91**: Thank you very much! Nice to hear from you! _

_**moonstrife**: Here's your fluff:D I hope you likie! And, look, it didn't take too long again._

_**greatestauthorever**: Thank you! Here's your SxK fluff!_

_**Idybookiie**: I'm glad that everything's worked out with your art work! I like the Riku x Nevaeh pairing, too! They're adorable! And OH YEAH! This story is going to be WAY long. I hope you don't mind! I won't quit. If I suddenly stop updating it's either because I've lost my mind or I'm dead. Ew. Morbid!_

_**kingdomhearts****lover120**: I'm so thrilled that I kick butt! Boo-yah! I have the sneak peak this time.  
_

_**GTA Guy**: Thank you! And yes! Women are so scary when upset. Blasted hormones. XD_

_**Samecca**: OHH! Riku will be in the water...but not yet. Later. Then you'll get to see what he becomes. AHHH! You've so made my day! I want to give you a hug! I'm psyched that you feel all these emotions when you read my stuff. I'm eternally grateful! _

_**Mr Helpful**: YOU REALLY ARE MR HELPFUL! Thanks for pointing out my errors. I'm ready to continue helping you out when you're ready. Anything for an author in need!_

_**Chris Giliphry**: Thank you very very much! I'm glad you think I'm talented. Enjoy the chapter, Chris! _

_**MegaFlameHedge**: Glad you liked it! Yep, Nevaeh is goin' along with the team. Enjoy!_

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: Wow, you're good! With all your guesses. You're going to have to stop that! XD Hurray for plushies! And hurray for giving me a rock-all-out idea with Captain Jack! You'll receive full credit of course! Could never leave you out. Brilliant as always, Itsy!_

_**Heart of Dreams**: Thanks so much for the tip. Tell me if Roxas is portrayed correctly. I worked really hard on him. Er...what little there is of him. Hehe. Talk to you soon! Maybe DW won't act up again. _

_**destiny's crossroads**: Firstly, your fic rocks! HEY EVERYONE! READ DC's FIC! I tried to have Sora, Kairi, and Riku interact as much as possible in this chapter. I hope you like it. AND: You get a cookie for mentioning the face-eating line!_

_**Vippy G**: AHHH! Now that's beyond cool! I'm so honored! WOW! (HUGS!) Thank you so much for adding me to favorites. That's very kind of you. Enjoy the chapter!_

_**cracker-jacks000**: Your wish is granted: SxK fluff! There's even some Riku x Nevaeh for you, too. I LOVE that look on Sora's face. I hope to find that picture you told me about. (Coos)_

_**Anime-17**: Thank you so much! Hehe, yeah! Brotherly love:D Er...sisterly! AND YOUR DREAM! How freaky is that? (Zips lips) Oh! I can't say anything. It'll ruin the surprise at the end! You have no idea how close that dream of yours is to correct!_

_**Wing** **staff-4**: What a horrid friend I am! I keep forgetting to mail you back. Sigh. What you are going to do with me? As always, you're so funny! Thanks for making me laugh._

_**dah**-**atk**: WOW! No spelling errors! That's...major for me. I can't spell to save my life. Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far! Nice to hear from you. _

_**inuhoono**: Halloween Town is one of my all-time favorite worlds. I can't leave Jak and Sally out! No way! Especially since Riku's gonna get an ear-full from Santa._

_**Childhood****Aspirations**: Roxas and Naminé separate, hm? (Smiles suspiciously) We'll see. :D I'm so happy that you like the story! I'm just all a-twitter about it. Thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day. Truly! _

_**mysteryoungster**: Hey, fast-reader! Here's your update!_

_**Prodigy****Keyblade** **Wielder**: OH! You're going to be so happy with me. Fluff to come! Enjoy!_

_**Lady Kara**: I lessthan3 your reviews a lot! Thank you so much! I'm beyond privileged. The true love waits thing is something I've been pushing since chapter one. Not everyone has certain things on their minds! And intimacy is certainly more worth-while than passion any day. That's what's romantic! OH! And you soooo nailed Riku and Nevaeh's relationship on the head. I added your thoughts at the end of the chapter. I hoep you don't mind. :D_

**_I'm sorry – I barely start Atlantica this time around. I hope you guys won't be too disappointed with the chapter. It _does_ have fluff, if that counts for anything. My longest chapter to date!  
_**

_Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zilch. _

**ooo**

Sora had to hand it to Cid. From he moment he and Kairi landed in his lap to the proceeding noon, he'd pieced together one _incredible_ Gummi. Not only did the cabin sport two pilot seats and two couch-like accommodations to hug the left and right wall, but it also held three lower level dorms. It was one _sweet_ ride. The only thing it lacked was proper speed. With such a big ship, its thrust was left to be desired. It would take _hours_ to reach Atlantica.

"Listen, _bird brain_," Axel snapped. He white-knuckled the Gummi's steering wheel, emerald eyes glinting dangerously as he spoke. "I _know_ how to drive." The redhead sank lower and lower into the right pilot's chair and his shoulders hunched up next to his ears.

Donald balled his hands into fluffy fists. "But-"

"I thought that only _happy faces_ made this vessel run," Goofy pointed out.

"_WAHHHHHH-WAH-WAHHHHHHHH!_"

Sora removed his attention from the building argument. Once the mage got going, he was too hard to understand anyway. Sitting opposite him, across the way in the back of the cabin, were Kairi and Nevaeh. The later was now dressed in baggy, beige shorts and...a halter top of belts. Earlier he'd laughed at her choice of clothing and she'd made a comment about his fascination with zippers. Well, that had shut him up. Heaven-Nevaeh-whatever, was now happily braiding Kairi's dark tresses. All Sora could do was watch.

"You see? _This_ way it won't be such a burden in battle." Nevaeh shot a haughty glance at Riku, who was seated next to Sora, also staring. There wasn't much they could do besides look. Bored didn't seem an adequate enough word to describe how both boys felt. "_Some__people_ need to take my advice and properly care for their hair."

Riku grunted at her.

"You're so _cute_ when you're angry," Nevaeh giggled, trying to get a rise out of him. Sora guessed the reason for her doing this was because she was a master at the art of finding a person's button...and pressing it. It was a tactic many used in combat. The girl had been doing _nothing_ but fighting since...well...he didn't know. Sora wasn't certain if Nevaeh remembered how to have a normal conversation or not.

"How long before we get to Atlantica?" Kairi asked.

"A couple of hours," Axel shouted over his shoulder. "You should-" His possession of the controls were yanked away by Donald. "Get!" Axel groped for the wheel, only to have it pulled back again. "Some!" _Yank_. "Sleep!"

"That's a good idea." Kairi stifled a yawn. "I _am_ pretty tired."

Sora would have let her find her own way. Again he was reminded how she hated being treated like royalty. But Roxas wasn't going to have any of it. Kairi and Naminé were two _very_ different people, though they were the same person. Both girls were brave, powerful, and extremely attractive...but...Kairi was giggly. Not lately, unfortunately. She liked asking questions, beating around the bush just to get on his nerves. Naminé, according to Roxas, was soft spoken. Almost flighty, yet steadfast.

Sora stood to his feet against his will. "Uh...I'll show you the way."

Likewise, Kairi would have said, "No, that's fine," but she was also very aware of Naminé's feelings. Understanding dawned upon her and she nodded. "I've never had an escort before, Sora. You might have to get used to it."

So they both left the cabin. Once in the hall, Sora and Kairi continued on their way in silence. Neither wanted to interrupt whatever Roxas and Naminé were saying to one another...as both of them presumed that the two must be talking. But this idle walk wasn't something either of them were accustomed to. It took one glance toward the girl's lodging and then back to the perspective apple-of-their-eyes to prompt a race. Let's just say nudging was in plenty. Sora took the lead, wrenching open the dorm door; he turned around (still jogging backwards) to stick out his tongue in victory.

"I beat _youuuu_-" Sora collided with the cot and fell over backwards, his legs now flying over his head. To the floor he sailed. This seemed to be happening a lot, recently...

Kairi laughed. "Oh! _Sora_!" The Princess rushed to his side. Her hair untangled from Nevaeh's rope and she bent over to get a good look at him. "You beat me, alright."

"You could've given me a heads up," he complained.

"Now _why_ would I do that? You should have seen your face!"

Sora smiled at her. That same look as before – when they'd been stuck in the principal's office – it returned in full force. She couldn't name it. Or place it. But it made her feel...well... "Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're with me."

She giggled. "Me, too." Kairi lowered herself to her knees. "So...Atlantica. What shall I be expecting?"

Sora stretched out and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. "Long story short: There's a Mermaid Princess, Ariel, that lives under the sea in a HUGE Kingdom. She falls in love with a Prince, right? But he's human." Sora's eyes widened. "So she turns herself into one _just_ to spend three days on land...with help from one _nasty_ Sea Witch named Ursula."

Kairi gasped. "_Mermaids_..."

"Yeah. Sebastian had me, Donald, and Goofy put on a show to cheer Ariel up since she was love sick – man I never knew performing was so difficult. All those cues. For cryin' out loud." He shut his eyes and pouted, though she knew he'd probably enjoyed the experience more than not.

"_Sora_!" Kairi nudged him. "You can _SING_?"

He chanced a peek at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I guess."

"OH!" Kairi squealed. "Sing something."

"...No."

"Please? For me?"

Gah. _That word_. Sora sighed. Long and loud. He relented _way_ too easy. "Alright. What song?"

Kairi paused to think. "I don't know. Something. _Anything_."

The Keyblade Master fell silent for a while. He wasn't sure if he'd do it or not. Yeah right – like he could refuse her! But he was reminded of a song his mother used to sing to him when he was young – one he knew he'd never forget. _So_, Sora thought, _why not_? He hummed at first, then opened his mouth to utter the words:

_"I carry your heart with me._

_I carry it in my heart._

_I am never without it._

_Anywhere I go, you go, my dear..."_

He looked at her and his smile widened with his ear to ear grin. Mostly from the use of 'my dear'. Especially since Kairi's rosined cheeks brightened indefinitely. Pride, pride, pride...but so _him_. Sora continued:

_"And whatever is done, by only me, is your doing, my darling._

_I fear no fate._

_For you are my fate, my sweet."_

Kairi thought back to all the things Sora accomplished. Saving the worlds being a few of the awesome endeavors. And what he was saying..._singing_ to her...

_"I want no world._

_For beautiful, you are my world, my true._

_And it's, you are..._

_Whatever a moon has always meant._

_And whatever a sun will always sing, is you."_

Sora sat up and leaned closer to her, his voice lowering to an eager whisper.

_"Here is the deepest secret nobody knows._

_Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud._

_And the sky of the sky of a tree called life._

_Which grows higher than soul can hope, or mind can hide._

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart..."_

He put a hand to his chest and spoke the last lines.

_"I carry your heart._

_I carry it in my heart."_

(_A/N: Alas, noooo, that's not a real song. BUT! It **is** a wonderful poem by E.E. Cummings: I Carry Your Heart. So, it **could** and **should** be a song. For the purposes of this fic...and it simply being absolutely PERFECT...it will be. So there._)

**ooo**

Nevaeh refused to blink. Those silver eyes weren't going to get the best of her! Not now. Not _ever_, if she had it her way. But, she admitted it, Riku's gaze was daunting. And her corneas were drying out. Nevaeh's eyelids batted against her will and face it – that's pretty stubborn.

Riku smirked and settled back into his leather seat. He didn't say anything about their challenge. It hadn't really been one, per say. The contest just sort of...happened. _Everything_ just sort of _happened_ between the two of them. It confused Nevaeh. But more so, she enjoyed the camaraderie. First of all, she'd never been exposed to it before. Well...not like _this_, at any rate. As it was, she was happy that they weren't arguing. Or brawling it out. Funny how two people could look after one another the way they did and yet still loathe so _completely_. It was a strange friendship, at best. Nevaeh knew it wasn't normal. Sora and Riku were friends. _They_ didn't put up their dukes every few minutes. Nevertheless, Riku as a companion was much better than anything she'd experienced as of late. Or what she remembered. For that, she was thankful. Nevaeh would never say it out loud, though. Heaven forbid. _No pun intended_.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Riku was staring her down again. She didn't feel like playing. She'd lost the last round, after all. So Nevaeh turned her head to the side and contemplated the back of Axel's. Riku took that as a yes. "What should I call you?"

Nevaeh was shocked. She considered him, a white eyebrow cocked. "My mother named me Heaven, if that's what you mean. But after I found out that my kin was gone, I didn't feel like being reminded...so I changed it."

"What do you mean by _gone_?"

"You _do_ know I was born in 1955, right?"

"And became a Keyblade Bearer in '69. Yes."

Nevaeh nodded. "They're _gone_." It was all she had to say. "But you can call me what you like." She fiddled with the end of one of her belts. It was worn with her picking. "I don't mind. In fact, Mr. ...I mean, _Riku_...I rather like my name. It's good to hear it again after so long." Nevaeh cleared her throat. She hated conversations like these. For one, she wasn't used to them. And two? Well, it was uncomfortable. Saying things without a tease or a threat was odd. "After my heart found me," she turned to face Axel again, "like his did, him, I went searching for my family. As you can see, time did not pass for me when lost in darkness." Nevaeh uncovered the will to meet Riku's eyes and she searched them before continuing. "I'm not one to cry, sir. But when I found that I was alone..." She held him in her orange sights for just a moment longer before slinging her hair over her shoulder. Slowly, Nevaeh untied the braid, ready to fix it the way she liked all over again. It was what she preferred to do when faced with certain situations.

Riku wasn't nonplussed. Not on the outside, anyway. "That's why you went along with him."

"Who? Master?" Nevaeh gathered her hair and began twisting it tightly, taking comfort in the familiar way the motions pulled at her scalp. "Yes. He told me that he was my only family, now. I had nobody else. He took advantage of my faulty recollection, Mr. Riku..." She sighed. "I _am_ sorry, but I'm used to authority. You may call me what you like. May I do the same?"

Riku nodded. It wouldn't bother him so long as she didn't try to kiss him again.

Nevaeh suddenly smiled. And, for whatever reason, it looked wicked on her. By chance. "Is this..." She finished tying her braid and rested her elbows on her knees, curious. "Is this _friendship_, Mr. Riku?" She flexed her ankles, balancing on the tips of her toes. At least she'd been able to get in her own awkward question. She relished making her _friend_ squirm. "All this _caring_, business?"

Riku folded his arms across his chest and laughed to himself. "Yeah. Surprisingly enough, friends don't kill each other or-"

"Your wit amuses me," Nevaeh snipped. "So I have _memory_ issues." She straightened and lifted her nose into the air. "Now I know better." (Meaning the kiss.)

Riku's expression darkened at that. "Do you have any idea what your Master's after?"

"_I told you before_," Nevaeh said, a tinge of anger in her childish voice. "I don't know why the disease only works on Sora, why Master puts up with the Organization when they double-cross him at every turn, or why he hasn't captured Kairi yet. He never told me. Master liked referring to things as a chess game...so most of us were in the dark. I _do_ know, Mr. Riku, that he plans on taking your Princess at some point. He needs her heart." She shook her head in frustration. "But there were _so_ many chances when he _could_ have, and refused. I simply did his bidding, mindlessly. Just like the Dusks. That's all I am. A pawn."

Riku didn't make a move to correct her. "Is there anyone else in the Mastery worth noting besides you?"

"Sarmiento. He's not _always_ a push-over. Besides him, I'm the key player." As a substitute for smirking, like Riku would have thought she would do, Nevaeh grimaced. "The others are preparing for war."

"So why did you _really_ come?"

He'd caught her. _How_? Nevaeh made a mental note to watch her emotions. "To find a good hiding place. That way when Master comes looking for me, he'll leave the rest of you alone." She pursed her lips. "I'm _just_ using you to get from point A to point B without having to rely on the Realm of Darkness." Nevaeh stood to leave, but before making an exit, she turned, took Riku by the collar, and pulled him to his feet. It was then that she noticed their height difference for the first time. He was a full head taller than she was, if not more. How had she managed to kiss him in the first place? Wonders may never cease.

Riku didn't question her. Instead, he stood there, waiting for whatever little Heaven was going to do to him. Good or bad. Nevaeh knew he expected the worst...well, not _worst_, worst, but something acutely painful at the very least. She was delighted to be able to throw him for a loop. Such as she was. Nevaeh lifted her arms, faltering as she probed her mind for the right actions, and slipped them around his mid-chest in a gentle hug. The way the Keyblade Bearer tensed was a sure sign of shock. And the rate of which his heart beat as she laid her head against him, another.

Nevaeh giggled into the yellow material. "Your guard, Mr. Riku. I can't keep startling you so."

He grunted and deliberately returned the hold, making _her_ gasp this time. Riku was learning after all! "Same to you."

Nevaeh stamped her foot, still unmoving. "Blast. That makes the score even, now." She tisked in disbelief. "Four to four." Then she departed without another word, leaving Riku in a state of confusion.

The girl kept score...

Nevaeh: One point for beating him the first time they met. Another when she'd warned him. A third point was given at the..._kiss_. And a fourth, on the rooftop.

Himself: One point for defeating her the second time they'd met, outside Merlin's house. Another for forcing her into submission when she was convinced she had to kill herself. A third in the verbal spar: _"Me? Hug you?"_ (This only permitted because it was a continuation from what she'd insulted him with earlier...) And a fourth, just now.

_Scary_.

**ooo**

Roxas hummed to himself, unsure of why he wanted to burst into song. It must be Sora's doing. But he wasn't paying attention to him right now. His main focus was on Naminé. She was barely there...but present. He could feel her, depending on his heart rather than his eyes.

"Funny..." came Naminé's hushed voice. "Your heart beats while Sora's doesn't..." She was referring to Space Paranoids, post Larxene's game.

Roxas sensed the shadow of a small palm rest against his chest and he wondered at what was said. _It's true_. He had a pulse. Only evident in Ansem's Computer. Otherwise, the condition Sora and he shared were the one and the same. "What's _that_ mean?" He reached out to Naminé. It wouldn't help if Sora or Kairi suddenly decided to move away from one another, but it was the only thing he could do...so it was reflexive.

"I don't know," she answered. "I don't understand."

"I'm sick of being left in the dark," Roxas muttered bitterly. And he meant it. "All I want is to be sure of one thing. Just _one thing_." His anger was getting the better of him. He was tired of not knowing – tired of drawing the shortest straw – tired of getting the raw end of the deal. For once, why couldn't something be in his favor? Why couldn't it be he and Naminé out there..._instead of in here_? Roxas berated himself for thinking it. "_One thing_," he repeated, craving a constant. A foundation. Something solid. But there was..._nothing_. He wasn't supposed to exist. He was meant to be just that: _nothing_.

"You have me."

Roxas smiled. He forgot his frustration so soundly, he marveled that he'd been cross in the first place. Naminé tended to have that effect on him. Ever since the day he first saw her, time had stilled. Along with everything else about him, internally. Except..."Then _that's why_. It's you."

"Me, what?"

"You're the reason my heart's beating, Naminé." Roxas rested his hand over hers (or where he thought Naminé's hand lay) and pressed it against him so she could feel the quickened pulsations, too. "Can't you tell?"

(_A/N: No, that's not the reason Roxas has a heartbeat. Well, sorta...not really. AH! I'm giving away too much! And, yes, I took that from my fic Alive, but it's **too** cute. If you haven't read Alive...uh...ignore this! I'm full of A/N's this update, aren't I? Maybe has something to do with that Mountain Dew._)

**ooo**

Nevaeh marched before Sora, Kairi, and Riku like a drill sergeant. (She had a reason to be rough around the edges – she couldn't get to sleep and the boy's had refused to open their dorm door when the plan had come to her in the late afternoon...or whatever time it was upon approaching Atlantica.) Two stood at the ready while the other watched on, sour. You can guess who _that_ was. Nevaeh turned to him and cleared her throat until Riku repositioned his posture enough to look as if he were paying attention. Maybe. "You and you!" She pointed to Sora and Kairi. "_You_ will go and speak with King Triton. Make it quick. We don't know if the Organization's been there or not, let alone Sarmiento. Riku and I will scout the land for any opposition. Reassemble the team at the rendezvous point three hours hence."

Nobody said anything. It was a solid plan. Heaven Alexander was proving to be a great strategist. Everything she picked up from Tarsus wasn't proving to be horrible, interestingly enough.

"Donald and Goofy should go sea-ways. Axel will accompany me. Any questions?"

Sora yawned. "I have one." He raised his hand into the air. "Why'd you wake us up to tell us this _now_? Couldn't it have waited until we got there?"

"Silly boy," Nevaeh chirped. "We'll be there in forty minutes!"

"Yeah...I know." Sora yawned again, bleary-eyed. "_Couldn't it have waited_?"

Nevaeh spun around, her back to them all. She intertwined her fingers and giggled as best she knew how. Still sounded creepy. "I thought you'd might like breakfast."

Riku blinked. Several times. He looked like one confused Tron. "You _cook_?"

She nodded. "Brought up as though women were only meant for cooking and childbearing..." (The boys flushed.) "...of course! I knew how to bake at the age of five. _Please_!" Nevaeh rotated, clapping her hands. She held them under her chin, orange eyes dancing. "Orders?"

**ooo**

Sora licked the last of the syrup off his thumb, impressed all over again. There wasn't even a _kitchen_ on board and Nevaeh had somehow used raw food stuffs to make pancakes. Very good ones, at that. "I don't see what your problem with her is..." he mused at long last, starting to clean his sticky pointer. "She cooks."

"She wanted to _kill_ you," Riku said pointedly. Sullied, he handed his breakfast to Goofy. Axel wouldn't accept anything until they reached their destination, anyway...his sanity was being feared for as the redhead kept mumbling about how his grandmother could walk faster than this bucket of bolts. As if he remembered her. "_That_ reason enough?" Studying the look on his friend's face, Riku knew the answer wouldn't fly. "I don't have a problem, alright? It's just a strange bond. We watch each other's backs. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy her company _all_ the time."

Sora rolled his eyes. "You wanna know what I think?"

"_No_."

"I think she gets under your skin because you're _exactly_ alike. She's _you_ made all over again."

Nevaeh waltzed through the door at that very moment, covered in baking powder. She toted Donald inside the cabin, fireman style. "Is it correct to thank him with a hug since he offered his magic for baking purposes?"

The duck was unconscious. Donald's tongue dangled from his open beak.

Sora balked. "_What'd you do to him_?" He snatched the mage away from Nevaeh and shook the feathered figure as hard as he dared. By the time he was through, Donald was more fluff than magician.

"I didn't say he offered his power _willingly_!" Nevaeh snorted at Sora like he should know better. "_Honestly_."

Riku exhaled. "Hevaen...friends don't threaten _or_ force each other to perform magic on the brink of exhaustion."

"All these blasted rules," she sulked. "If there are _so many_, write me a manual!"

Axel hissed between his clenched teeth. "Don't make me turn this thing around 'cause...I WILL!" Breath erratic, ponytail undone, and hair a mess, the man looked border lining psychotic. "Why don't you three leave the driving to me? Take the other two with you! Go hang out with the Princess! _She's_ not bothering anybody!"

Riku looked around. "Where _is_ Kairi, anyway?"

"Trying to see if her armor's waterproof," Nevaeh answered as she walked out of the room.

**ooo**

Once Sora felt the rush of ice-cold water slap against his face, he knew the transformation was complete. Inhaling never tasted so..._moist_! He opened his eyes – those hyped and extra-protected senses. It was rejuvenating: for his legs...er..._fin_ to have such power. Weightlessness. He didn't notice how much he'd missed it until now. Sora tilted his head so he could see the sun glittering above his head, on the waves. And he smiled.

"Sora...um..."

He spun around, having totally forgotten about Kairi. He was thrilled to be able to see her first reaction as a fish. But he was met with fear instead of pleasure. And, mostly, her expression was hidden behind a reef. "What're you doing over there, Kairi?" He chuckled at her. "I need to teach you how to swim so we can-"

"NO!" Kairi half-swam, half-bobbled away from him, hiding deeper into the coral. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Sora gaped. "I can't go if you don't! What's the matter? I thought you wanted to meet Ariel!"

Kairi mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?"

She sighed and a line of bubbles floated to the surface. "Where are my clothes?"

"_Clothes_?"

"Clothes, Sora! Where's my...I don't like seashells!" She stuck out her 'legs' enough for him to see a pink (and she was disgusted it was pink) fin. "_This_ I can deal with! But not _seashells_!"

Sora turned the color of Kairi's lower-half. "I'll...uh...just...go...and...be-right-back." He immediately bolted to the surface. Upon reaching it, the Keyblade Master slung the water out of his hair with a wild shaking-of-the-head and dolphin-kicked his way to the port where the Gummi was situated. Disguised as a real sailing ship, no less. "Hey, uh, Donald. There's a bit of a problem." Sora took hold on the dock and hoisted himself up half-way.

"_Little busy_," Donald quacked. He waved his staff in the air, zapping Riku and Nevaeh in the process. The result was jaw-dropping.

Sora knew that they had to be low-key once in a different world. Something about a World Conservation Pact, protecting the boarders and yadda yadda yadda..._but this_? He wasted no time in laughing out loud at his friend's expense. In risk to falling back into the ocean, Sora slid the rest of the way onto the cat-walk and flopped around like a fish out of water. His blue tail slapped here and there...in fact, he nearly knocked Donald overboard.

Riku's hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. If _that_ wasn't enough, his battle wear had been switched with a white, peasant shirt, dark slacks, and leather boots. _Swash-buckling_! At any rate, _he_ wasn't the worst of it. _Nevaeh_, on the other hand...she was clad in a dress, of all things! Not just any frilly, girly-girl skirt, either. The fine silk was baby blue. And a large, white ribbon wound about her middle (just showing off how impossibly tiny she was), bowing at the back. A black, corset-type..._thing_...was strapped to her top and long, white, poofy sleeves decorated the last of the ensemble from her mid-shoulders. In a word, she looked pretty with her hair done-up like a high lady. Until her orange eyes lit with untold rage.

"A _BLUE_ DRESS?" Nevaeh screeched.

Riku didn't look happy, but at least he wasn't pitching a hissy fit.

Donald snickered. "You _wanted_ the land-job!" Then, before the irate girl could work her hands around his throat, he transformed himself and Goofy into their prospective squid and turtle before diving in the ocean at the last possible second.

Sora pointed, still in stitches. "You look so _stupid_."

Nevaeh seethed. "Look whose talking, fish-boy!"

"_Hey_!"

Riku tested his squeaky boots with a frown. "I feel ridiculous," he mumbled.

"You _look_ ridiculous," his partner added. She started to tear down her bun, but the other stopped her with a grunt.

"We're under cover, remember? Incognito?"

Nevaeh left the white tendrils as they were, not bothering to stick them back into the decorated pattern that occupied most of her crown. "Yes, Mr. Riku...you're right. Fear not, sir. We'll make the best out of all of this."

He grunted again. Which meant: _I seriously doubt it_.

Sora was beginning to worry, left out in the open as he was. Especially around these two. So he dove off the dock before any more was said. But he felt like it was nothing more than jumping from the frying pan and into the freezer. He still had to deal with Kairi. Sora knocked on the side of the ship. "Axel! Throw me Kairi's armor!"

The breastplate sailed through the air and smacked him in the face. And that was the signal not to wake the pilot up until their mission was over. Leave it to Axel to sleep deprive himself to the point where even he didn't want to hang out with mermaid chicks. Sora was set on believing that he'd never see a stranger sight. Or, that's what Roxas kept telling him.

"Yeah..._thanks_. Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"HA! And mess up my hair?" Axel asked, sounding more and more insane by the second. "_As if_."

Sora tucked Kairi's pale armor under his arm and waved a hand at the retreating backs of Riku and Nevaeh. "Good luck!" God knew they needed it...

**ooo**

_A/N: I feel as if this chapter was a bit rushed. Ah well. I had a lot to write about – this one was basically an informative bit. Just making sure everyone's on the same page. That nobody's too confused 'n all. At least I made it to Atlantica! At first, I wasn't sure I'd be able to. _

_I know the edge-of-your-seat thing's been absent for a while. My bad. Since I deprived you guys of one wicked fight scene with Larxene, you'll get one HUGE one this time around. And it'll be worth the wait. Forgive me!_

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**Nevaeh was adamant. A rare light had entered her eyes and Riku wasn't sure if he was meant to be frightened, intimidated, or numbed by this look. It was actually one of those earn-one, receive-another-free experiences. "Put your left hand on my waist," she ordered.**_

**_Riku wasn't sure he'd heard right, with his head spinning the way it was. No. Had..._what_? This didn't make any sense. "...Huh?"_**

"_**You're so eloquently spoken, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh jabbed. She tilted her head with the air of someone intrigued and delighted. Though her voice said otherwise. "Do you want me to teach you my fighting technique or not?"**_

**_THE PERFECT DESCRIPTION TO RIKU AND NEVAEH'S RELATIONSHP_: **I think relationships where the mood swings back and forth between "Shut up-I hate you!" to "Ravish me now!" are hilarious! Epically when the moods have no clear cut ending or beginning! They get so confused, which makes them mad which makes them argue which excites them and then the process starts all over again! Much to the puzzlement of everyone around them! **_KUDOS TO LADY KARA!_**

_Leave a review! Purdy please:D If you can guess what Nevaeh's doing, you get a special surprise. True, I haven't made up what the surprise is, just yet. But I'll think of something! And it'll be good. XD_

_God bless! _


	19. A Time To Swim, A Time To Dance

_Dedicated to the only one with a Darcy Potential of A MILLION!_

_A/N: I knew it was bound to happen eventually. Sigh. A **short** chapter! GASP! The horror! The agony! I'm planning on updating every weekend. Unless, you know, my plans are compromised by life. _

_If I'm a bit late, you guys can check out these fics:_

**Heart of Dreams: She's coming out with an awesome AU of Sora as a permanent fish. I'm not sure when she'll post the first chapter. But, I assure you, it's good. Her other fics are humorous as well. I especially like the fishboy story. Who doesn't like Sora as a merperson?**

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders: The Farther Journey. I can't say much about this fic other than it rocks all out. Don't wanna ruin the surprise! I suppose I can give you a hint...Nevaeh's in a run for her money. **

**destiny's crossroads: Only the Heart Knows the Words. Chapter one is a prologue and then BAM the second chapter really starts something like a bolt of lightning. Very good fic.**

**FANART: There is a WONDERFUL picture of Neaveh by Idybookiie and one wicked sketch of Riku and Nevaeh, half fighting-half kissing, done by Lady Kara on my homepage. I know you guys will love them.**

_You may wonder why I reply to everyone twice. Um...I really don't have an explanation for my insanity. Sorry. _

_**thesrazrbladekisses**: Wish granted again! If I'm a genie, then I have unlimited wish granting power, I guess. Well, let's see...I'm planning on having 30-40 chapters. So you have 30-40 fast update wishes. :D_

_**tennisdesi91**: AW! Thank you very much for saying that my story is one of the best in the KH section. I'm so flattered, my head's swelling to the size of Texas. Oh dear._

_**Kaeru Soyokaze**: Riku and Nevaeh are quickly becoming my favorite. You know how characters can overtake a story – they surprise me every single time I write them._

_**Wing staff-4**: You are _too_ funny. A fishing net! Yesssss – that's the master plan. NO! Wait! I know! The master plan is this: Chickenjoy._

_**Wagner's Apprentice**: I appreciate what you said very very very much. Enjoy this chapter as much as the last!_

_**crazycutie2**: You know what? I usually don't like OC characters either. Nevaeh wasn't even supposed to be in the story, actually. She just kinda...happened. What a happy mistake!_

_**Ninjaofdeath**: Don't worry. The Sephy (He'd kill me for calling him such – what can I say? I'm gutsy!) action will come. And it will involve a roundhouse kick on someone's part. _

_**Crystallynne**: Dude, I wrote! I wrote! And back to the drawing board for me again. Can't seem to stop myself. _

_**Starry Melody**: You are correct! Dancing they are...were...you know what I mean. Hehe!_

_**hikari-aozora**: The wait is over! Yay! And congrats on your guess. It was soooo right. _

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: I like angler fish, too. Okay. Only because one of my favorite characters ever is named Talon Angler. :D I didn't make Axel a crab, but...you'll see. I can't wait for FJ! So excited! Congrats on guessing right, as well._

_**Dragon Rider Taiyo**: I'll give you a secret: grab your dancing shoes. :D_

_**LillyflowerJamesprongs**: I'm glad you're happy when I update. I feel the same when my alerts do likewise. Have I told you how much I like that screen name? XD Yes, onto the next chapter! _

_**DREAMER1389**: I just wanted to say THANK YOU for your review. It was a great read! No words can express how wonderful it is to see how much you're enjoying the story. Except: WAHOO! Congrats on your guess!_

_**mysteryoungster**: There will be _plenty_ action next chapter. Read on and you'll see exactly what trouble the gang's getting into._

_**inuhoono**: I know this is short, but I hope it's not rushed again. _

_**Oh-Moe**: You're one of the very few people that approve of my making the one-shot an epic! THANKS! VERY MUCH! Nevaeh won't be girly-girl for very long..._

_**Akio Moonchild**: I'm blushing! I can't be that good! I'm so blessed to have readers like you. (Coos)_

_**GTA Guy**: You should love the Riku x Nevaeh fluff in this chapter. Enjoy!_

_**kingdomhearts lover120**: You're so funny! XD Riku and Nevaeh won't be admitting to any feelings for a very very very long time, I'm sorry to say. But it's fun to watch them as they slowly go from step A to step B to step C and so forth. Love the process._

_**Lady Kara**: I LOVE the picture you drew! And you gotta be really careful searching for things on DA. Mercy!_

_**Anime-17**: More Riku and Nevaeh fluff. Order up! Hey! You should see Lady Kara's picture. It's EXACTLY like your dream. Scary._

_**Jak4**: I'd freak out if I were wearing shells. I think anyone would!_

_**Childhood Aspirations**: You make me happy, too. No, really! I'm beaming! Thank you so much for your kind words. They lift my spirits! A whole whole bunch. :D_

_**Jini**: You get a HUGE cookie for mentioning Sora singing! See, now, Roxas gets _some_ romantic breaks, doesn't he? My favorite part about Riku and Nevaeh is that they have a very slow pace. Rushing things is never good. Or half as fun!_

_**Samecca**: Nevaeh keeps score...Riku is in SO much trouble. XD Enjoy the almost-romantic-scene with those two love birds. I'm just as excited to update as I am to read new stories!_

_**greatestauthorever**: Thank you! Enjoy the fluff in this chapter too. If you can call Riku and Nevaeh fluff, that is._

_**destiny's crossroads**: Love-hate relationships are the best! I adore your story – keep it up!_

_**MegaFlameHedge**: Yay for Reno! I've only ever seen him in Advent Children. But I like him a lot. _

_**Heart of Dreams**: Can't wait for FISHBOY! WHEE!_

_**Idybookiie**: Wow. You're entire sn is so hard to type! XD Anyway, I'm really looking forward to more of your pictures. What a wonderful artist you are! You'll be the first to know if whoever-owns-KH calls me and asks: "Can we use your character?"_

_Disclaimer: Own it, I do not. Yoda-style rocks. _

**ooo**

"Oh, _bother_!" Nevaeh whined. She gathered her blue skirts into a bundle, showing off her lacy, white pantaloons. And it didn't seem to bother her that Riku turned fourteen shades of red, either. "I. DISLIKE. DRESSES!" Rounding on him, she added: "Not a word, Mr. Riku! Or I will personally see to your destruction!"

"All bark. No bite..." He restrained himself from snorting. "..._Little Bo Peep_." But before Nevaeh could muster the word: _Die_! Or form her snake-like Keyblade, Riku made sure to say one more thing: "Heaven, you're a warrior, aren't you?" When he didn't receive a mighty woman-slap in reply, Riku thought continuing was the lesser of two evils. "If you can survive under fierce, grueling conditions and fight with the amazing strength you possess, then you can last a few hours in a silk dress."

Nevaeh daintily twirled a loose strand of hair about her finger. "You're right."

"I..._am_?"

She nodded. "Alterations, Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh busied herself with ripping away the lacy underside of her skirt to make it less poofy. "_Yes_, I will stay in this dress and I _will_ stick to the code of being under cover, but that doesn't mean-" she sliced her sleeves to ribbons and wrapped the pieces around her upper arms as she spoke, "-that I have to doll up." Nevaeh handed Riku the scraps of her venture before undoing the bowed belt with an air of satisfaction. Amazingly, the girl had turned something frilled into an outfit she _might_ want to wear. The skirt was no longer a mile wide in circumference...the fluffy sleeves were absent (as she'd wrapped them as tightly as she could)...and there wasn't a bow. Nevaeh was pleased with herself.

Riku dropped what was left of the laces and grunted his approval.

"Oh," Nevaeh said smoothly, looking very put-out indeed. "All I get is a _grunt_? No: My, aren't you beautiful, Heaven! You take my breath away, Heaven! Hm?" She didn't expect him to answer. Riku learned long ago to never take her picking seriously. It was...how to put it...a _safety net_. Nevaeh took comfort in pushing people to their limits. In turn, keeping relations far away. The whole _friend_ issue was still new. Only one person had ever crossed the boundary of manipulation. And that was the boy standing in front of her.

Despite that, secure distances were key. Nevaeh didn't know how this would turn out: who would come out alive, that is. If she created a bond with anyone, she wasn't sure she could take the loss. She knew she was approaching the point of no return. Or, that's what it felt like anyway. Maybe she was already there. She was still with him, right?

Nevaeh shook herself from her thoughts and changed tactics immediately. Out of the blue, her negative attitude toward Riku seemed too..._nice_. Not knowing whether she wanted to let someone in, or push them away, she turned her attention to the town and somberly pointed it out. "Over there. I'm sure we'll find ourselves among the common folk."

Riku followed her willingly enough. They made their way out of the woods so they could approach their destination by dirt road. The two of them strolled into the town square, side by side, and took a quick look around.

There was a stone fountain in the center of the hub. Cobblestone rings began at its outer edge and rippled away, covering the entire plaza. All squished together, along the sides, were open venders selling everything from jewelry to the finest delicacies of the sea. There was even a marionette show – the children crowded around, laughing gaily as one puppet smacked the other. Lighthearted music filtered through the haggling people. All of whom were dressed as Riku and Nevaeh were.

They certainly didn't feel out of sorts anymore.

"Isn't this charming?" Nevaeh purred. She might have been a child of darkness, but she was still a human being...and a girl at that. Again, she altered her sentence. "So many people to interrogate, so little time."

Riku eyed her and Nevaeh pretended not to notice. He was too sharp not to miss what she meant. "Is this where you're going to stay?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. Just curious."

She smiled at him and wrinkled her nose. "Why so inquisitive, sir?"

"Hn."

Nevaeh spied a section of the square where several couples were having a merry ol' time of dancing. The source of the melody she'd heard before came into view as the throng of youth waned. A small orchestra sat on the fountain edge, consisting of three men of dramatically different heights. Each was in a sailor uniform. "I'm sorry, Mr. Riku. But since you're back to your one-word answers...if grunting's a word...I must bring a halt to our _thrilling_ conversation." She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along behind her. Nevaeh was surprised at Riku's resistance. Usually he just passively took whatever she dished out. Not this time.

"Where are we going?"

"Dancing." Nevaeh turned to him. "You know how, don't you?"

Riku shook his head.

"So _that's why_ you're lacking in battle!" she chastised. "Time you learned!"

**ooo**

Sora waited patiently while Kairi changed behind the reef. As soon as she appeared, he couldn't help but shake his head in wonder. Her armor was thin enough not to hinder the Princess – she almost reminded him of Nevaeh now. "All better?"

Kairi smiled at him. "Much." She worked on staying upright. It was proving harder than expected. The loss of two legs and the force of gravity aren't an easy thing to adjust to. Kairi realized that she was beginning to tilt. And there wasn't much she could do about it. Covering her eyes, she felt herself float upside down. "How do I work this thing?" she asked.

Donald snickered.

"It takes gettin' used to, Yer Highness," said Goofy. He swam next to Kairi and righted her with a flick of his flipper. "By the time we're in Triton's Palace, you'll be an expert."

"Thanks."

Sora took her hand. "Don't worry. I'll help."

So off they went. Just like that. The Keyblade Master really didn't have a clue how fast he was in mer-form. Kairi could barely keep up. With him toting her, she mostly relaxed and relied on his back-draft to do the work. Since she didn't have to watch where she was going, Kairi grabbed at the opportunity to sightsee. The water was crystal clear. The colors of the shells, the reefs, the fish, the..._everything_...took her breath away. It was beautiful here.

Sora turned around to revel in her wonder. "I knew you'd like this." As he was no longer paying attention to the way, he bumped into something large and red. "Whoa. Excuse me-"

"Why you little!" The owner of an enormous claw clamped down on Sora's nose. "Swimmin' around here like you own the place or somethin'."

Unfazed by his swelling nose, Sora questioned nasally, "_Sebastian_?"

A crab fully faced him. The shock of seeing Pete's face was enough to get the lot of them to reel backwards. What's more...Maleficent's assistant's head was twice the size of his would-be body. "That little twerp?" Pete roared. He lost his balance when he laughed and rolled down the side of the sea bank. In a blur of bubbles (with a thud and a groan or two), he lifted himself with his mighty pinchers and huffed. "I'm _The Pete_!"

"Since when does your name have a _The_ in front of it?" Sora asked.

"Who cares," Donald put in his two cents. "What're you doing here?" He didn't bother putting his rival at wand point. There wasn't much use in it.

"Dis here Kingdom is gonna be Maleficent's new-"

Sora rolled his eyes as Pete went on and on..._and on_...about new world order and blah blah blah. Maleficent was the _least_ of his worries. There were more important things. Like the Mastery, the Organization, keeping the worlds safe from Chasers, the oncoming war, preventing it, his friend's ultimate protection, his disease...sheesh, even getting Nevaeh and Riku to _smile_ was more pressing.

Kairi cleared her throat. "Who is this guy?"

"He works for Maleficent."

The Princess paled. "Oh..."

Sora regarded her with a reassuring nod. "Don't worry. She won't hurt you again. I won't let her. Promise."

Pete halted in his long, drawn-out explanation of tyranny when he noticed that none of them were listening in rapt fervor. Not even remotely. In fact, Goofy was dozing off. That was the last straw. "Hey you yahoo's! I oughta give you a piece of my mind!"

Sora grinned wide. "You do that. We have business to take care of." He took Kairi's hand once more and departed.

Pete, being buffeted by a long, blue tail, collapsed. His little, crustacean legs wiggled hysterically. "Hey! Wait! I'm not finished with you yet! Triton's won't see anyone! He'll blast you to smithereens! OOF!"

The gang completely ignored him. Who wouldn't?

**ooo**

Nevaeh was adamant. A rare light had entered her eyes and Riku didn't know if he was meant to be frightened, intimidated, or numbed by this look. It was actually one of those earn-one, receive-another-free experiences. "Put your left hand on my waist," she ordered.

Riku wasn't sure he'd heard right, with his head spinning the way it was. No. Had..._what_? This didn't make any sense. "...Huh?"

"You're so eloquently spoken, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh jabbed. She tilted her head with the air of someone intrigued and delighted. Though her voice said otherwise. "Do you want me to teach you my fighting technique or not?"

"I thought we were dancing."

"Shame, Mr. Riku. Don't you know that fighting _is_ a dance?" Nevaeh smiled. It was a strange one at that because the thought of battle delighted her. And the grin was genuine. Said expression was _very_ rare. "The movement of one..." she took his hand in hers and stepped forward, forcing him back "...results in the action of another. Back and forth." Nevaeh stepped away. Riku followed. "It's the same. Everything has a beat. Life, love, war, peace; like a never ending dance."

Riku nerved himself. He held Nevaeh at the waist as instructed. To keep a bad case of the sweats at bay, he noted their clasped hands. His enveloped hers completely, though Nevaeh's pale fingers rested against his knuckles. How could such a small person beat him so? Was something as simple as dancing the key? Riku doubted it. Nothing was _that _easy. Still, he kept his peace...and the problem arose: was he dancing for Nevaeh's sake or his own? He definitely didn't want his thoughts to stray there. The idea made him ill and angry all over again.

Nevaeh guided Riku around in whatever way she pleased, correcting his stance or shifty movements. In all reality, the Keyblade Master felt that he was getting quite good at this _dancing_ business. The flow of movement – reacting to a gentle touch. The lightness of foot. Maybe there was more to this, after all. Riku could finally see how it related...even _aided_...in battle. Treating clashes more like a dance would result in fluid attacks and an ever-continuous mode. Not just a hacking, slashing show.

The girl made conversation: "You told me you didn't know how to dance. I must say...you're decent." (Riku was surprised at this. No tease? No angst?) "For a stoic, no-talent, I mean." She laughed at him falteringly, looking away in the process. But it sounded _way_ too much like an afterthought. This wasn't good.

"I have a good teach-" It was out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. The only thing Riku could do was finish. Even though he knew it would result in major ridicule. Was he...did _he_ just _compliment_ Heaven Alexander? Did _she_ just praise _him_ in a _non-aggravative_ way? "...er." This wasn't good at all. He couldn't like her as a _friend_-friend! Not now! Riku knew it was a losing battle. Sora was right. He and Nevaeh were just too much alike.

There was a fine line between team-mates and friendship...Riku knew they'd just crossed the barrier. Not that it was horrible thing...but it _was_. He no longer knew his own mind.

Nevaeh's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, Mr. Riku. We're about to have fun."

He realized what she meant. That worried him, too. "Who is it?"

"_Sarmiento_." Nevaeh's pace didn't abate. They had adequate cover where they were. "Master must be on to me. He sent an Organization lackey to Triton after all."

"Why?"

"The Sea King is a difficult negotiator. Master must know it's hopeless," Nevaeh pondered out loud. "I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Riku, but if Triton won't join the Mastery's cause, then he won't participate in yours."

"You underestimate Sora." Riku let that sink in before adding, "So Triton's no push over. What about the Kingdom here? It doesn't even look like it's been attacked by Chasers yet."

Nevaeh nodded. "_I_ didn't even know it existed. This world is mostly water. I take it Master wasn't very aware, either. Sarmiento is Tarsus' new eyes and ears. Sooner or later the Heartless will come and another Organization member will offer his proposal: join the Mastery – refuse King Mickey's call to war – or be at the mercy of the Chasers."

Riku felt pity as his field of vision spun. He took in all the smiling faces and laughing children. Would Tarsus really raise this place to the ground? Most certainly. "Then we have to shut Sarmiento up."

Nevaeh's face brightened. She looked positively scandalous. And since it wasn't directed toward him, Riku found himself enjoying the death-glare. "My thoughts exactly. Shall we?" At his nod, she squealed. "Oh, I could kiss you!"

Riku flinched.

"You do not approve of my joke. I thought it was funny."

"Let's just do this thing."

"As you wish."

**ooo**

_A/N: Muy action next chapter! Riku and Nevaeh double team Sarmiento while Sora tries not to get in a whole mess of trouble with Triton._

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**Sarmiento narrowed his eyes at Riku and tilted his hat. "Whoze dis chump here, 'Vaeh?" He sauntered over, rubbing the tip of his nose with his thumb. "Ya bodyguard? Don't look like much does 'e?"**_

_**Nevaeh smirked. "Actually, Tony, he's my friend."**_

"**Friend_?" Sarmiento laughed. "He's either insane or a liar. Youze gots no friends, baby. Had me, but nots no more. Time to do some damage control." He winked at her._**

_Please leave a review. They make my day. _**_  
_**

_God bless!_


	20. Sarmiento's Mistake

_Dedicated to the Weaver of Dreams. I'm so blessed to have fingers to type and a mind to plot stories. I must be the luckiest girl alive. _

_A/N: Yep. I just knew it would happen! I update every week...then right when I say I will, life rears its ugly head. :D No worries – this update didn't take too long, did it? At any rate, I have good news! _

_**After That's Why is completed, I'm going straight into writing KH4. And the title is: Sweetly Broken**. (Don't worry. I won't be through with this fic for a long while.)_

_My mind's already churching up ideas and I know you guys are gonna love it! I was going to wait and tell you at Christmas, but you know me. I can't keep secrets._

_By the way...you guys don't have to worry about reviewing right on the spot. This is specifically for your entertainment so have fun with it! No pressure. _

**Deleted Scene: Number...I can't remember...**

**(Kudos to Lady Kara for coming up with the dialogue – just for laughs. Enjoy!)**

**Nevaeh fanned her hands over the blue fabric, showing off her clothes. "You see, Mr. Riku? _This_ is why I dislike dresses. I hate being treated like a girl. I'm not taken seriously."**

"**Heaven, you look _fine_."**

"**You _really_ think so?" Her smirk was enough to freeze-over anyone's blood.**

**Riku balked, his mouth wide open. "I-I mean..." He swallowed. "Whether you're wearing pants or not, you look just as threatening." The Key Bearer palmed his forehead. _What else_ could he say to embarrass himself? "Can you just drop your dress already?"**

"**_Mr. Riku_!" Nevaeh appeared livid, but her eyes held a light that plainly said that, inside, she was laughing at him. A lot. "You're so _cute_ when you're pathetic!"**

"**That's not what I meant..."**

** ooo**

_**Akio Moonchild**: Poor Sora should have listened to Pete. That's all I'm going to say. (Clings to her computer.)_

_**GTA Guy**: Nothing's worse than a bad guy you can't take seriously...no...wait! It's actually very funny! Hurray, feckless villains! _

_**Wing staff-4**: Watch out for more American sayings that don't make sense! XD_

_**Jak4**: You think Riku's bad around Nevaeh now? Wait until he falls in love with her. (Palms forehead.)_

_**Jini**: A little more SxK for you. Grunting Mr. Riku...oh how he is enjoying Nevaeh around. He just doesn't want to admit it. And he does most of the dragging-into-battle...as you'll soon see. XD_

_**StarryMelody**: Triton's a bit hotheaded so don't get too worked up when he pitches a fit. :D_

_**greatestauthorever**: I'm sorry I let you down. Pete doesn't come back until later and there's not much action. I am one horrible author! But I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. :)_

_**Ninjaofdeath**: Sephy can so roundhouse kick Norris in the face. XD Head-explodingly good? WELL! Maybe another body part will rupture this time around, too. Like...a...can't beat head, can you?_

_**kingdomhearts****lover120**: I do spend a lot of time replying to people. But I like it! Since it's killing you, I've added a treat at the end of this chapter with Nevaeh and Riku. A little...surprise thing, as it were. So enjoy it!_

_**MegaFlameHedge**: Tony doesn't get thrashed...but Nevaeh does something he doesn't like._

_**mysteryyoungster**: There's suspense. Not so much action. Don't hurt me. (Hides)_

_**hikari-aozora**: This chapter's a bit longer. Enjoy!_

_**Beagle-luv**: I'm SO going to use your character. In Sweetly Broken! YAY! Thank you!_

_**crazycutie2**: I love dancing. I was going to take a class at my college...but it's 150 bucks a pair. Not only do I not have a partner, I don't have any money! _

_**Vippy G**: You like Riku and Nevaeh! Hurray! At the end of this chapter, there's a sneak peek of a fluffy scene between them two. I hope you like it._

_**inuhoono**: Thank you so much. :) This chapter is a bit longer for ya! _

_**tennisdesi91**: I don't get very far into the fight. I hope you don't mind._

_**i AM the Random Idiot**: Yes! Riku can dance! It's so sweet! Thank you times infinity!_

_**Michelle-chan**: You're going to like what Nevaeh does to Sarmiento. But it gets even better after this chapter._

_**HeavyMetalSaphire**: I'm glad you liked the: Oh I could kiss you! part. There's more witty dialogue between the two of them this chapter, too._

_**dah-atk**: This chapter is longer. :) I'm so happy you like my work. Enjoy!_

_**destiny's crossroads**: I LOVE love stories. Sigh. You'll just adore the sneak peek at the end of the chapter!_

_**Childhood Aspirations**: Thank you so much! Sorry the wait was forever and a day. But it's longer!_

_**moonstrife**: EEE! You're going to like the sneak peek of Riku x Nevaeh fluff, too!_

_**Crystallynne**: AWW! That's so sweet. I hope it's good the second time around!_

_**Chyio-Chan**: Wish granted! And as a bonus: Riku x Nevaeh fluff sneak peek!_

_**LilyflowerJamesprongs**: HAH! I spelled the name right this time. This update wasn't fast, but it's longer!_

_**Anime-17**: More Riku and Nevaeh comin' right up!_

_**Heart of Dreams**: Nice talkin' with you! Enjoy the chapter!_

_**linksofmemories**: Thank you very much! Here's 20:D_

_**cracker**-**jacks000**: Yep! I finally updated! And guess what? SxK FLUFF! WHOO-HOO!_

_**SoraLuvsKairi4Ever**: Wish granted: Sora and Kairi fluff on the way._

_**Jade Rade**: My goodness, your review made my day! Thank you so very much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter...tah dah! Here's your name and everything. :D_

_**Dragon Rider Taiyo**: Did you take my advice and get any sleep? _

Disclaimer: If I'm lucky...when Riku says: "I love you, Nevaeh." I'll own Kingdom Hearts.

**ooo**

Something wasn't right. That much was obvious. On any given moment, Triton's undersea Kingdom was teeming with life. But today, of all days, the coral reefs were a wasteland. Besides being quiet, it was creepy.

Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

And Sora knew it. The water's current was uncharacteristically rough. Debris of the acutest kind swept here and there across his darkened path. If the Keyblade Master didn't know better, Sora would have chalked it up to bad weather topside. However, it wasn't climate conditions that concerned him. Maybe he should have heeded Pete's warning after all...

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked. He struggled to keep swimming forward as the ferocity of the storm picked up. His feathers were a little worse for wear. In fact, he was losing them.

Goofy quavered, "I think we should find cover." He sucked himself inside his shell to where only his large eyes were visible.

The duck scoffed. "This gonna stop ya, pal?"

"Nope. But _that_ might." A flipper pointed ahead. Right to a gaggle of..._something_...heading their way. Whatever they were (for there were thousands upon thousands), speed was a priority.

Sora squinted at the throng of purple. "Wha-"

He didn't have time to say much more. The lot of them were assaulted by a wave of jellyfish. The rubbery, slime-like bodies bounced to and fro, thankfully _around_ them in spectacular and last-second avoidance. Those stings wouldn't have felt too wonderful right about now. Especially on a bare chest.

"Sheesh." Sora protected his front, crossing his arms over his face. "Slow down! What's your hurry?" None of the marine life bothered to answer. They were gone as fast as they'd come. Sora quickly made sure that Kairi was alright without appearing to be completely overbearing and shook his head. "What was _that_ about?" He ran a hand over his hair, getting the do back to its normal out-of-control look and less wind-swept. But he froze as something came bouncing into view over the hazy horizon. Whatever it happened to be, it was large.

_THUD_...

Coral crumbled. The reef that they could see transformed to a pile of rubble. The pieces were swept away like dust in the wind.

_THUD_...

The dark, formless blotch sharpened in contrast, growing in size all the more. It was...it was...

A _ship_.

It rolled toward them, splinters, planks, mast and all. The long-decrepit vessel's sails wrapped about the hull, unfurling behind the wooden colossus. And every other rotation, it collapsed to the sandy sea floor, punctured by the rocks. Plumes of muddy clouds followed in its wake, adding to the eye-opener. Even this, despite all its horror, wasn't the worst of it.

No, not one bit.

For advancing behind in a torrent of white foam was something far worse beyond compare. Its power was spinning out of control, forcing everything off its path. Either that or sucking it into oblivion. Neither was wanted. Whatever the gale consumed, it became stretched and deformed, ripped into a million pieces. And whatever it rejected was dashed to the sharp coral reef.

This. Wasn't. Good.

_THUD_...

The ship careened toward them...Sora did the only thing he _could_ do. He turned tail, grabbed Kairi's hand, and swam as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction. It only took a few kicks of his fin for him to realize that there was _no way_ to out swim the runaway boat. And if perseverance couldn't get them out of this mess...Sora still egged the others to move faster, though he knew it was for naught. He focused on the trajectory of the wooden obstacle that was breathing down his neck. The way it rotated. Where it landed and how.

Good Lord, it was Algebra.

Funny...it _did_ relate...

He wasn't exactly a brain. For crying out loud, one math class (in which he didn't pay any attention) did _not_ count for knowledge in this area of study! They were done for...this was it. _SQUISH_! That's all, folks.

Kairi whipped around in a dead halt. As much as she could, anyway. Sora, for his part, snatched hold of Goofy and Donald. No need in getting separated in a time like this. Something told him they needed to hear what the Princess had to say. And he wasn't one to second-guess himself.

Kairi took one look, scanned the shifting ocean bottom, and closed her eyes for a moment's concentrated calculation. "There!" She pointed at the hull, which now resembled Swiss cheese. "Stay still!"

"_WAH_? Are you _insane_?"

Sora grinned. "No. Just very smart." Even though he believed Kairi was skilled in anything and everything academic, it was hard not to face the lurching Craft of Doom without a wee smidge of fear. Of course, he overcame it. Wrapping his friends in his arms, having no time for dread or the like, Sora watched in awe as the convex bottom of the ship towered over them.

They were now in its shadow. No escape.

As expected, it rolled on. One of the gaping fissures approached from above. True, there was a bit of shifting involved, but Kairi had been dead on the money.

For a few seconds, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were inside the liner. Amazing at what a mess a few revolutions had made of the place. Then the vessel continued on its way, right over them again, with one almighty _WOOSH_ and wedged itself in the very tunnel that lead to the Sea Witch's grotto. Ironically enough. There wasn't time for congratulations. They'd survived this...but what about...

The cyclone advanced, roaring like a train. They needed to keep going. Ursula's citadel was the closest place for refuge. Admittedly, not the _safest_, but Sora was desperate.

"Go..._GO_!" Sora shoved them forward through the murky water. To the ship they fled, unable to see. Finding a way in was one thing. Holes weren't exactly lacking. But the crash had warped the front entirely. Even so, it was shelter enough while they searched for a way through.

Kairi flittered about in the upside down dining hall. She moved aside chairs and mildewed paintings, looking for an escape route. All the while ignoring (er...trying to ignore) the strong winds beating their safe haven to next to nothing. The boat's skeleton rattled.

"Stand back!" Goofy hollered. He wiggled in place, looking down-right determined, and spun ahead, slamming into the hall with a loud _CRASH_!

Kairi covered her mouth in shock. Donald shielded his face from the bubbling splinters.

"Way to use your head, Goofy!" the duck cheered. He windmilled his arms in jubilation.

"Knew it was good for somethin'...ha-yuck!"

Sora laughed. "Alright. C'mon." He guided Kairi through by her hand, acting every bit a prince. Even in the midst of peril. "M'Lady." His cheeky grin was a sight.

Kairi couldn't help but smile in return. The one that melts certain spiky-headed fishboys.

The Keyblade Master was just about to follow the beautiful, bowed lips he so admired when disaster laid waste to the situation. The airstream exploded and the way buckled, shrinking Goofy's shell-made passage by the boo-coos. Too much dilly-dallying.

Roxas was beside himself. _Couldn't your charms've waited?_

Sora could feel rather than see the back of the ship being mutilated into thousands of giant Sea Witch toothpicks. He clamed Kairi with a nod and shoved his shoulder through the breach. Kicking and pushing at the shaking base, Sora tried his best. But he was just too big. _Figures_. Nothing was easy.

The ship buckled.

Kairi took his hand and helped by pulling at his arm. Sora was glad for her assistance. Their shelter wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Kairi!" he shouted over the rattling planks, an idea forming at the edges of his mind. If he couldn't go forward, he'd just have to retreat his steps. No problem. "Kairi, you have to let go."

"No," she insisted. "I won't!" Her tears meshed with the water.

The room Kairi harbored bent in on itself. Donald and Goofy braced the walls, their expressions pleading that the two hurry. A decision was going to have to be made or they'd all be as flat as Nevaeh's pancakes.

"Kairi..." More splintering wood. More collapsing. Everything was coming apart at the seams. However, there _was_ time for this.

Sora drew her to close to him and stole a kiss good-bye. Amazing how something so simple made him feel so carefree. He sighed gratefully against her mouth and bubbles crashed in between their lips, tickling them apart before he was ready. It was enough for her to release him...

Sora slipped away to face the storm.

**ooo**

Axel awoke to the beeping of the Gummi monitor. He fell out of his pilot's seat and thrashed his limbs about as if he were drowning. The thought gave him a bad case of the goosebumps. He _hated_ the water. That wasn't his element. Now fire! _That_ was power! Axel removed his thumb from between his lips and slammed his fist against the dashboard to strike a blinking, green button. "Yo...Axel, here." Even the thought of hot merchicks wouldn't stir him. _No sir_. That and...well...he was determined to get some sort of reaction out of Miss. Collected back in Radiant Garden. Yuffie at least acknowledged his existence with brotherly hatred.

"Axel?" It was Aerith's voice. "Where are you?"

He gathered his wits and managed to seat himself before answering. "Atlantica. Like Nevaeh said."

The crackle of a groan filtered through the radio. "You were supposed to keep the Restoration Committee on update, remember?"

Axel folded his arms across his chest and propped his feet next to the steering wheel. "Pardon me for catching a wink, babe."

"That's Aerith."

"Right. Right...I meant, Aerith."

"Status report, please."

"Right down to the nitty-gritty, hm?" He bent toward the radio. "Relax. I've got everything under control. Why don't we take a breather and talk about you? Single, Aerith?" When she didn't reply to him for another two minutes, he surrendered. "Fine. No small talk. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy went to see Triton." He ticked them off his fingers. "Riku and Nevaeh are scouting the land."

"Since when did they leave?"

"Since right before my nap, ba-Aerith." Axel smiled, proud of himself.

"You haven't gotten word?"

"Trust me. They're fine. Why the stress? You never worried about them before."

"I worried," Aerith corrected. "I just didn't have the means to keep in contact..."

"_And_?" Axel probed.

"_And_...Sora's never been ill, either."

Axel shook his head at the dash, tisking all the while. "Roxas can take care of himself. Haven't you lectured him enough?" The memory of one teed-off Leon came to mind. And one sorry-he-never-told-anyone-about-his-condition Sora. "Thanks to Larxene, he knows his limitations."

"And thanks to Larxene, Tron's security system is up and running."

"Bravo."

"It won't last forever. Larxene knew what she was doing, but the Mastery's always one step ahead."

Axel nodded. "It doesn't pay to trust your thugs."

Aerith continued: "Cid, Merlin, Tron, and Nel are working around the clock to boost our defenses until the system crashes. The town's people are cooling off." She paused. "And that's what an update's supposed to sound like. For reference."

"Oh," Axel pouted. "You break my heart, sweet one. I thought we were growing chatty!"

"Just call as soon as you hear anything. You know the frequency, correct?"

"Not a clue."

Aerith took a moment to reply. Axel imagined that he was finally getting through to her. If it wasn't romantically, her nerves were in the very least being grated. "It's 186759098940785-5100147. Good day, Axel."

Axel happily turned off the consol with his foot and smirked to himself. He'd just scored a major round, here. He'd gotten Aerith's phone number.

**ooo**

Tarsus stood once more on his platform of sharp gems. In the darkness of the ever-present night, he gazed out at the worlds that were soon to be his. The last time he'd had a chance to admire his domain was with his little pawn, Nevaeh. And she'd gone AWOL.

Not as planned...but perfectly fine. _Better_, even.

Tarsus watched with hooded eyes as Keyblade Masters of old ushered in silver streams of Nobodies thousands of feet below him, his vampire mouth the only visible feature. His lips pursed and the multiple holes granted from his pointed teeth stretched. _All in order_. No Dusks would be robbing him for now.

Tarsus turned his attention to the clouds of Heartless disembarking from his realm. Off to gather hearts, as they should. Until the people of whatever world bowed to his command and joined the Mastery's cause. Either way...if they chose Sora, the hearts were his. If they chose the Mastery, the hearts were his. Foolproof. _All in order_.

Feeling very much in control, Tarsus silently slipped away into the darkness. The kind that ate away at ones eyes. He loved it. _Longed_ for it. And it was here he would make his kingdom. With an outstretched hand, he reached ahead of himself. His fingers found the Chaser talons, curved, tainted with disease, and dangerous. Tarsus, upon close inspection of Sora (with the help of Larxene...if you could call her two-timing efforts _help_) was content that his original mixture was at the correct potency.

The current Keyblade Master was infected. Thanks to Xaldin awakening her power, the boy's Princess kept him running. _Exactly as planned_.

Tarsus needed Sora to go to the worlds. Go and release the hearts his creatures were stealing. More importantly, with Demyx and the others spreading rumors, Sora's showing up at each individual world would only push more people to the Mastery. _Splendid_.

One by one, they'd fall to him. Kingdom Hearts would be his. And there was nothing Mickey could do about it.

The mouse hadn't even thought of protecting the Princesses of Heart yet...

**ooo**

Tony Sarmiento spoke into the swirling mass of darkness. In which, the silhouette of his Master was barely visible. "Yeah. Dere's a whole 'nother town topside, Mastah. Kinda pathetic, if yaz askin' me, but the more the merrier! Soes...can I attack yet?"

"Wait for my signal," came Tarsus' whisper.

Tony was only just able to contain his excitement. Now it was _his_ turn to have fun. _Out of the way, Organization Stooges_, he sang to himself. _Sarmiento has your numbah_! "Sure thing, boss. It'll be cake. Smooth sailin' if you pick up what I'm puttin' down. I'll show Vexan how tah convince our prospects." Tony ran his thumbs under his slack suspenders, snapping them over his bare, toned chest. Violet irises glittering, he added, "I hear Triton's doin' a number to Vexan's Chasers."

"He's been unable to infiltrate Triton's palace, yes." Tarsus' concentration wavered. "Someone's approaching. Two Keyblade Masters. Both of admirable talent." He smiled. "Take them. And _then_ locate the Nobody I'm sensing. She doesn't need to waste her power on revenge."

Tony saluted. "_Sir_!" When he turned around, Sarmiento expected to be face to face with Sora and Kairi. Not..._well_...Tony anticipated Nevaeh to show up sooner or later. She'd taken a beating, alright, but she was like a bad habit that way. The girl just kept coming back for more. What threw Sarmiento for a loop was the silver-haired boy. Was he one of the Mastery? The hint of darkness in his eyes was evidence enough...

No. Light overpowered whatever evil had resided in _this_ Key Bearer. He was the enemy.

Sarmiento narrowed his eyes at Riku and tilted his hat. "Whoze dis chump here, 'Vaeh?" He sauntered over, rubbing the tip of his nose with his thumb. "Ya bodyguard? Don't look like much does 'e?"

Nevaeh smirked. "Actually, _Tony_, he's my friend."

"_Friend_?" Sarmiento laughed. "He's either insane or a liar. Youze gots no friends, baby. Had me, but nots no more. Time to do some damage control." He winked at her, noticing the dressy outfit. "What's the occasion? Goin' to the weddin', too?" With a hand over his chest, Tony lamented, "Pains me to sees that youze no longer have any respect for me. What happened to my title, _Mistah Tony_?"

"The occasion is beating _you_," Riku grumbled, sword at the ready. "We won't let you anywhere near the town." (It was the only thing he felt obligated to answer.)

Tony blinked. He looked past his dark bangs from Nevaeh to Riku to Nevaeh again. "I don't believe it! You're on _their_ side? What about Mastah?"

"Friends," Nevaeh giggled coyly, "don't try to kill each other, _Tony_. Someone very special taught me that. You are no longer my teammate. And you deserve no rank of mine."

Riku's glare dithered for a moment and he subjected himself to an eye-full of Heaven, seeing her quirks in a whole new light. Leave it to say, he was stunned. Whatever doubts he'd been harboring before...they fled without a trace. At least, for the time being.

Sarmiento laughed. "What? Youze two? Against _me_?" He snapped his fingers. And all went downhill from there.

**ooo**

Nevaeh hadn't meant to go on a tirade about people being _special_ to her, but it was too late to mince words. She knew how to _stop_ time. Not _reverse_ it. Now Nevaeh finally admitted it to herself: Riku was her friend. It took too much effort to shove feelings away. It was different. But it wasn't horrible. Getting used to it was half the fun, she convinced herself. Like training.

_That's it_! Friendship was just another complicated training session. Step one: admit you have a bond with another person. Complete. It had taken her a few days...Nevaeh suspected that there were thousands of steps. One of them actually being nice. Oh well.

Nevaeh could feel Riku's eyes on her. She ignored him.

"What? Youze two? Against _me_?" Tony laughed and snapped his fingers.

Something pulled at Nevaeh's back. Something _intangible_. She was in the process of knocking whatever-it-was unconscious when she found herself back to back with Riku. She frowned at him and tried to walk away. "This is no time for games, Mr.-" Her partner followed along behind until he dug his heels into the ground.

Riku hissed through his teeth. "We're stuck!" He jerked his shoulders forward, which got a very agitated yelp from Nevaeh. "It's magic..."

"It's _Gravity_!" Sarmiento sat up against a knotted tree. "This is _priceless_."

Nevaeh was left to struggle. Her feet couldn't reach the ground. Shoulder blade to shoulder blade, Riku thrashed about, desperate now. "Mr.-" His trouncing cut her off with every thrust of his arms. "Ri-ku!" She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Enough to make him lose his breath.

"Stop that!" Riku wheezed. His ponytail smacked Nevaeh in the face as he shook off her attack. "Just...run as fast as you can the other way."

"Oh. Yes. _Brilliant_, Mr. Riku," she scoffed. "It's a shame my feet can't reach the ground!" She hit him again and gnashed her teeth in Tony's direction. "You undo this! You undo this _right now_!"

Sarmiento shook his head, all smiles. He lowered his chin so the better part of his face was hidden by his leather cap. "No can do, baby. Your's fault. You chose him so now youze stuck. Enjoy it while you can, _bodyguard_. Not any normal day you gets a piece 'o work like that on your arm."

Nevaeh screamed. She was one to keep her head...but this was too much. Her power radiated from her with such force that her hair came undone. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Quicker than any eye can perceive, Heaven had somehow managed to make her way over to Tony, jaw clenched in fury. Her orange eyes radiated with hatred and light poured from every pore – it was like Riku wasn't even there.

_SMACK_!

Sarmiento was now red-faced and swollen. And thunderstruck. Can't leave out thunderstruck.

Nevaeh calmed. Her long, white locks draped around her face delicately. "I'm no prize," she said, her tone harsh. "You're more pathetic than Mr. Riku."

Riku mumbled something incomprehensible.

Tony sulked. "'Vaeh, you're gonna to regret that."

The world trembled at his words. So much so that Riku had to widen his stance to keep the two of them upright. Not that it helped very much. In twenty-foot mounds, the moss-covered earth shot into the sky, right into the tree line. Riku crouched and took hold of a broken root, not envying Nevaeh...who had a face full of leaves.

It was a good thing she was muffled. The foliage eventually burned from her face in a pile of ashes. "Shall we annihilate him?" she cooed, her normal self again. (Riku had yet to discover if this was a good thing.)

"We're stuck, remember?"

"Then we'll work together. I've got your back." She tried to laugh at her own joke, but it sounded more pained than tickled. Admittedly, Nevaeh was getting better. _Maybe_.

"And _I'm_ pathetic?"

The rocks, dirt, and rubble crumbled away, revealing one of the largest Heartless Riku had ever seen. It was an octopus variety. More legs equaled more difficult. Just what they needed.

**ooo**

_A/N: You must be so upset with me! Way to end the chapter, Kelley! Sheesh! I'm really sorry about that. It's good suspense, right:D At least you know that there's lots of action next chapter. And to prove it:_

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**Riku dodged out of the way as a monstrous tentacle came crashing down next to him. The tremor that ran beneath his feet was enough to set his teeth to rattle. Hunched as he was, Nevaeh had free reign to sink her blade into the monster's translucent skin. Right up to the hilt...all the way to the ground, pinning its leg there to stay.**_

"_**Up you get," Heaven giggled. **_

_**Amazing...she wasn't scared in the least. This was fun to her, Riku realized. But he had to admit: he enjoyed battle, too.**_

_**Just as another gelatin limb headed their way, Riku leapt forward in a bent sprint, arms held out to the side for balance. It was slippery going, but with his power added to Nevaeh's it was more like being propelled than running. He had to jump over the Heartless' arms that tried to sweep him away, but this was deftly done. And, like she promised, his partner kept his back with spells of time and shielding. **_

_**Riku was able to snatch a glance at Sarmiento. He took great pleasure at the disgusted look on his face. Even in a bind, against frightful peril, Nevaeh and he were a force to be reckoned with. **_

_:D_

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you. Twice, actually. _

_God bless!_

**Sneak Peek: Riku and Nevaeh fluff.**

I know how much this is killing you guys. Riku and Nevaeh won't be getting together for a LOOOONG time. So here's a sneak peek of some fluff between them. You're welcome. :D

**Riku was breathless. He didn't dare look at the item in his hand for fear that it wasn't real. For fear that he'd just imagined the exchange. But he knew, without a doubt, that it wasn't fabrication that Nevaeh was walking away. The sound of her feet echoed in his ears, begging him to move. To do something. _Anything_! His heart was crying out to his numb limbs. And when he was finally able to revive his lungs with a deep breath, Riku turned.**

**There she was...her back to him. But not as far away as he first thought. Only inches, actually. Precious inches. Had time come to a stand-still? Riku didn't wait to ponder on this. He clinched Nevaeh's gift in his fist, imbedding it into his palm. He wasn't even aware that he'd reached out to her until fire-like eyes met his. **

"**Heaven-"**

"**Ask me to leave," Nevaeh interrupted, her voice wavering. "Please ask me to leave."**

**_Never_, Riku thought. But he couldn't say it. Opening his mouth to try, the only thing that emerged was a grunt. Luckily, his body was acting on his heart's behalf and not his faltering mind's. Amazed, he watched his empty hand unfurl against Nevaeh's pale cheek. Riku wanted to take it away. This was too risky. Much too risky. She'd figure it out, if he wasn't careful. **

**She'd realize...that he loved her. **

"**Riku..."**

**_Tell me_, he pleaded. _Tell me_. He never realized he said this aloud, if only in a whisper. The one thing Riku knew was that his chest hurt. It ached for the girl in front of him.**

"**I don't know how." **

(I'm having to leave out a bit 'cause it'll reveal too much. Just know that Riku does something to get Nevaeh to cry. Not a bad cry either. You know girls. We cry when happy...and sad. This is a happy cry. XD)

**Riku couldn't believe what he'd done. His entire being was pumping with adrenalin, marking this as the single most daring venture he'd ever accomplished. More so! And now his hormones had completely wiped out any reasonable thought process. Which was why he took Nevaeh lovingly in his strong arms. **

**So foreign...and so gentle. Surprisingly, the girl could not break away. The hold was by no means a professional submission. But the way she felt next to him. The way she fit there in his embrace. It was thrilling. **

**Riku tilted his head to perform the single act he'd so desperately desired since the first day they'd met...**

(I can't go on! Sorry! It'll give away something important.)

**GOD BLESS!**


	21. The Shades Of Grey

_Dedicated to my Friend. Thank God I have the means to write. I love 'im more than oxygen. _

_A/N: A big THANK YOU to my reviewers. You guys really make my day. This was only a teeny weeny bit late. I hope you don't mind. I did as much as I could. Oh! But Fall Break is coming up so be looking forward to a chapter sooner._

_Those of you that like the artwork, there's a new picture up: Why We Love Nevaeh. It's on my homepage. By the way, I'm thinking this story is going to be longer than 40 chapters. Just so ya know._

_**tennisdesi91**: I hope the length of the fight is to your liking. I agree with you 100 percent. Riku and Nevaeh go so well together...they should be called peanut butter and jelly. _

_**GTA Guy**: Can you imagine Axel trying to remember Aerith's 'phone number'? XD_

_**Michelle-Chan**: Oh-me, oh-my-gosh! I am so in love with Riku and Nevaeh fluff. That makes it so hard since they aren't going to be together for so long! AND I WOULD LOVE TO DO AN INTERVIEW! How cool is that? I feel so special. MWAH! Much love, mi amiga. My socks are officially rocked._

_**Wing**: THUD...bladder sloshing, teeth chattering. Can you say: Ron Stoppable? From Downhill. :D_

_**Childhood Aspirations**: Now you'll finally be able to see what happens to Riku, Nevaeh, Sora, and Kairi! Happy day! I'm so sorry this took forever. I have a bad habit of studying for these test...tsk. XD This chapter's for you!_

_And you...and you and you and you!_

_**Jak4**: Sora and Kairi separate and get back together. They separate and get back together. I should magic the two of them back to back, huh? Mucho Riku and Nevaeh stuffs up ahead!_

_**StarryMelody**: Wow. That would be so funny if Riku bit Heaven. That would mean that he's wanted to bite her since the first day they met. XD I think Nevaeh'd bite him back. And hard. Oh, mercy, that wouldn't be pretty would it? Get the anti-bacterial! Stat!_

_**inuhoono**: ME MUCHO...love-o...Nevaeh and Riku fluff! (Can't wait for chap. 4!)_

_**Crystallynne**: Your review sounded like Nevaeh: Write on. Or face my wrath! XD Brilliant!_

_**mysteryyoungster**: Lottsa action. Enjoy in plenty!_

_**i AM the Random Idiot**: Riku and Nevaeh fluff PWNS face. No! PWNS the universe! Too bad they PWN each other. XD_

_**hikari-aozora**: You know who I feel sorry for? The guys who have to put up with our crying! I bet they get so confused, poor dears. Is she sad? Angry? Happy? AHHH! I'm so with you: DEATH TO ALGEBRA! _

_**SoraLuvsKairi4Ever**: Now that I think about it...I can't believe I was going to let this stay a one-shot! I would never have come outta my shell if it hadn't been for you and the rest of the reviewers. So you have my deepest thanks. I SO owe you one. _

_**Heart**: When you read this chapter, you'll see Sarmiento laughing. That's how I end up when I read your reviews. :D_

_**RoseZephyr**: I have no idea where I came up with the idea to have Nevaeh call Riku 'Mr. Riku'. My muse must have been working overtime. 'Cause I'm in love with it, too! At one point in the story, I was plannin' on getting rid of the phrase. Gasp! But, then I noticed, it's just not Nevaeh without her pleasantries. I'm looking forward to another one of your reviews! Happy reading!_

_**greatestauthorever**: Never underestimate an angry woman with a sword. XD Nevaeh rocks all out. Enjoy the chapter! I added in as much action as I could for now._

_**Aiko Moonchild**: There is lots of Riku and Nevaeh interaction in this chappy. :D So you can forget your Biology homework (in the time you read this) and have a ball! Hurray for breaks!_

_**Don't Make Me Blue**: I love the 'ducky' thing! But I already told you that. XD Once I reach a thousand reviews, I'm going to do something really special for you. I don't know what yet, but I'll think of something! You've made my day. For seriousness!_

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: How dare I update Riku and Nevaeh fluff! Hehe. Shame on me. Alas, I cannot help myself with those two. But I like being a hopeless romantic. It's the best! You rock, Itsy!_

_**destiny's crossroads**: OOOO, love the story you're working on. It's driving me nuts! Hehe, and you deserve one HUGE kudos for mentioning Nevaeh's present. I can't think of a prize now...but something will come to me. (Can't wait for your update!)_

_**moonstrife**: Your menacing glare has killed my business! No! Really! It's true. I have fall break. I'm FREEEEE!_

_**Anime-17**: Coffee is soooo good. I like the smell more than the taste. But if I get a huge wiff in the morning, I'm wired. S'like I've had a cup. XD If I outdid myself last time, I hope I do it again. ;) _

_**kingdomhearts lover120**: This update only took a week and a half. :D Enjoy, my nice-as-all-get-out reviewer! Enjoy!_

_**Jade Rhade**: Lemme just say...I LOVE your reviews! Don't worry about them being too long – I have a blast reading and replying. :) I'm so excited that you mentioned Tarsus! EEE! That's so wicked awesome! You can ask me anything you want about Kingdom Hearts. I'm not an expert, but I'll do my very best. I think the best way to describe the addicting nature of Riku and Nevaeh is...caffeine!_

_**Lady Kara**: Let's just smack all the boys! That'll make us feel much better. XD (Smacks Sarmiento)_

_**cracker-jacks000**: OH, I enjoy your reviews so much! I'm beyond glad that you decided to read my story. Do you have a thing with reading fluff over and over again? ME TOO! HA! Great minds read alike. ;) Alas, I left out the SxK kissing this chapter...but I promise you I'll make up for it. You'll read what's going to take place between them 50 times! XD Me too!_

_**MegaFlameHedge**: Axel is one sweet character. He's so funny and so...my brother. O.O_

_**Jini**: I nearly wet myself thinking of Axel trying to remember that long number. HAHA! That's so awesome! I'm sorry I made you think the Riku and Nevaeh fluff was going to be in this chapter. Wah...I'll have to make it up to you somehow. But, in the meantime, enjoy the chapter! When I heard how excited you were about my sequel, I jumped up and down, just screaming away. :D My brother stared at me like I'd lost my mind. Hehe!_

_**LilyflowerJamesprongs**: Pete can be so inspiring! XD I love the lil' guy in this chapter. He makes me laugh like nobody's business. Good luck with your updates! And enjoy. _

_**mOOnlite-dUSk**: OOO, dear. I don't have any SxK fluff this time around. But once we get further into this 'level', there's going to be some MAJOR oh-my-gosh-kiss-me-now kinda goings on. XD Mickey will be back!!!_

_**xxx.guitarpunk.xxx**: I'm so glad you reviewed! I'm stoked to hear how much you love my story. And, actually, you spurred me on to finish this bit before the weekend. Ya hear that, everyone? MAJOR KUDOS to guitarpunk. I appreciate the boost. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own this story. And, lemme tell ya, that's a major honor in of itself. Thanks everyone, for making this such an experience.

**ooo**

Three basic thoughts dashed through Sora's mind. Only three. It's hard to think straight when you shove yourself into the deadly tracks of mortal peril. First was what might deter a cyclone of water. Seeing as several ideas came to surface (all of which guaranteed his survival), he allowed that concern to fall away. Second was convincing himself that Ursula was really gone. Not all that hard to do...so he was sure his friends were safe. The third and last worry (ironically, the most important now) was self-preservation. Not from the storm, but from Kairi. She was going to _kill_ him.

All this registered in a single moment and Sora sighed. Whatever happened to taking breaks every now and again? Despite whining on the inside, his outer appearance was giddied. The Keyblade Master _had_ just been kissed, after all. Maybe that's why his power surged. Maybe Kairi was the reason. Yeah...she was his reason.

Before Sora lost himself, he bowed his head and steepled his fingers, drawing all attention to the space in-between his palms. A ribbon of air seeped through the microscopic ridges in his hand and ballooned itself into a small ball. Once the pocket of wind buffeted against the heel of his hand, he pulled at the element with his pointer and thumb until it was the size he desired. Proud of his Aero technique, Sora slipped inside the shield...just as the remaining part of the ship turned into merboy skewers.

Since he didn't want to be a fish-cabob, the Keyblade Master dodged out of the way. His spell was having enough trouble fighting off the typhoon, as it was. If it weren't for the near misses, the dizzying ride would have been a blast. But something else suddenly had his undivided attention. Something in a black cloak. Something he couldn't avoid, either.

Once he collided with whoever-it-was, knocking the both of them to the ocean floor, the storm ceased to be and left everything in a heavy fog of churned sand. That didn't suit Sora at all now that he knew an Organization member was present. He doubted that he'd be attacked, what with the recent events involving Larxene, but...just on the safe side...Oathkeeper appeared in his right hand.

The silhouette of a man pushed himself into a more comfortable, floating position, coughing the seaweed out of his mouth. The mane of dark hair that floated in all directions was a dead giveaway. No matter what form Marluxia took, there would always be long hair. And plenty of it.

Sora took the hint, but stayed silent. _What's _he_ doing here?_

_What do you think?_ Roxas answered. _The Organization's still doing the Master's bidding. I guess he was trying to convince Triton to join forces and bad-mouth us. Just like Demyx._

_Yeah. Look where that got him. _

"What power," Marluxia mumbled, batting the grains off his shoulders. "Shame, really."

Sora was hooked. He knew he was being baited to say something, but he was hopelessly curious. Maybe it was his fishy instinct. "Why's that, Marluxia?" It had been his Nobody name. He stuck with it, just as the others had.

"Shame that it's going to be wasted." The Organization member materialized before Sora as the water settled. He didn't look anything like he had...there was always something familiar about the eyes, though. What caught the Key Bearer's attention were the man's legs. They were present. Either he cared nothing about protecting world order or he had other varieties of magic that made it possible to breathe under the sea. Probably both. "He wants no part in this war of ours."

Sora frowned. "You spoke for me?"

"I thought I'd save you a little time," Marluxia taunted. "He's not very happy with you."

"And that's why _you_ were in Triton's cyclone?" Sora pointed at the mess of hair that looked as if it had been through one of Wakka's hair experiments. Or a swirlie. "Because he's mad at _me_?"

Marluxia shrugged off the comment. "Just a misunderstanding." He glared at his opponent through a pair of heavy-lidded eyes. "I wouldn't go see him if I were you."

It was Sora's turn to act like he didn't care. He crossed his arms and tucked his chin to his chest to muffle a snort. "And I should listen to what you say, _because_?"

"Suit yourself." Marluxia opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness and stepped inside. "When you fail. Not _if_, but _when_. Go find Triton's daughter. That should fix everything for you."

Sora's expression softened as the threshold of shadows dissipated into nothingness. "Tell Larxene thanks, will ya?"

**ooo**

Riku and Nevaeh _would_ have leapt nimbly back to the ground to assess the situation...if they'd both jumped from their perch at the same time. Or in the same direction. The result was embarrassing...okay. _More_ than embarrassing.

It was sad.

Thrown off from his counterbalance, Riku slipped and fell. As did the mass of upheaved land. Nevaeh made an attempt to stop the reaction, but all she ended up with was a handful of leaves. _Pitiful_. Shockingly enough, the Heartless was the one to break their fall. Though they were now in it's death grip...upside down...with Tony laughing...no matter. They'd battle this thing to kingdom come as soon as they set a few things in order.

"We're going to have to communicate to defeat this octopus."

Nevaeh hummed. "It's a _squid_, Mr. Riku. It has _six_ legs, not _eight_." She cocked one of her eyebrows in the form of a challenge. Like he could see her. "There. We've _communicated_."

"_Without_ insults!" Riku scolded. He tried to scope out the enemy, but Nevaeh's long, white hair was in the way. "I can't see."

"_And_?" She teased. Her antagonistic picking received no response so she relayed what her partner wanted. "Six legs. One Heartless. One Tony. The Heartless isn't a problem. It's slow. Hasn't even worked on really attacking us yet. Unless you call trying to squeeze us to death an attack," Nevaeh purred. "So far, I'd say we have thirty seconds until or ribs collapse and puncture our lungs."

The way she said this – in such a flippant way – was unnerving. It was like she'd been threatened like this before. Probably had, Riku reminded himself.

"We have several options," she continued. "But the most important thing now is getting free and picking off the Heartless' defense."

"Right."

Riku dug his fingers into the monster's rubbery leg, setting the slime ablaze. Before he knew it, the two of them were speeding toward the ground, head first. With the extra weight (and Nevaeh wanting to do something completely opposite) it was lucky they didn't end up like a two-headed ostrich. The both of them caught themselves in a handstand at the last second, peeved beyond reason.

When Nevaeh's blue skirt fell in front of her face...that's when it turned ugly. She made to tear the fabric aside, but shifting her weight the way she did wasn't the smartest thing to do. Especially since she was attached to someone against her will. At first, it was just a subtle tilt. Then Nevaeh found herself facing the dirt.

"Get up!" she snapped. "_GET UP_!"

Riku tried to sit erect, but Nevaeh's back bent the wrong way.

"OW! _NO_! Lay down! _Lay down_!"

He did what she asked. He'd never heard her say 'ow' before.

Tony was having a field day. In stitches, he supported himself against a tree, watering it with his tears. "'Veah...how could you side with such a _loser_?"

Riku turned his head and ended up resting his cheek against Heaven's. He would have retreated if it had been in his mindset, but other things (such as pummeling Sarmiento) overrode any hormonal problems. Besides that...the Heartless' tentacles were on their way. His bones wouldn't be able to take any more constriction. "Tuck your knees. I'm going to carry you."

"If anyone's going to be doing any _carrying_, it'll be _me_ toting _you_ around," Nevaeh said breathlessly. Because she _was_ in need of air.

"Stop being so proud. I'll owe you."

Nevaeh thought this over. Her cheek bunched against his and Riku just knew that she was smiling. Wickedly. "_Anything_ I ask?"

_I'm going to regret this_. "Yes."

"Alright, Mr. Riku."

With that, Nevaeh slid her legs under her chest. Riku rolled out of the way the moment the Heartless approached and shoved himself to his feet. It only took a moment to get used to the weight difference so, taking a quick look around, he sprinted beneath the squid. Too bad he didn't know that was where the mouth was.

The Heartless bowed to scoop up a mouthful of Key Bearers.

"Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh screamed. She reached behind her and snatched a handful of his hair, wanting to steer him. "What are you-"

Riku's Keyblade came into view. Right into the Heartless' mouth. Angled and shoved into place so soundly, the creature couldn't snap its jaws together. Riku didn't stop to admire his work (though...he was _very_ aware of Nevaeh's gawking). Instead, he moved aside as two of the six limbs worked at removing the obstruction. When he was sure he was far enough away, Riku turned so Nevaeh could see, held out his hand, and recalled his sword to its original place: at his side.

As the sound of the squid's roar filled his ears, the Keyblade Master contained a smirk.

"You knew it'd bite it's-"

"Maybe they should be called the _Brainless_, instead."

Nevaeh blinked. Then howled with laughter. It was so foreign, Riku wasn't sure it was her at all. What he said hadn't been _that_ funny. It was like she'd never heard a joke before, however dry it happened to be. She'd probably forgotten what one was.

And...

She _snorted_.

But he'd save that knowledge for later.

"Three down, three to go," Riku mumbled.

**ooo**

Sora swam his way through the spiny remains of Ursula's domain, glad that there wasn't any 'unfortunate souls' in the long abandoned garden for Kairi to see. He found Donald, Goofy, and the Princess resting near the mouth of the Witch's cave. And when he saw the state the latter was in...wringing her hands, unable to sit still...he began to doubt, once again, that this life was right for her. He didn't think she should have to wait. Of course not! But she shouldn't have to go through the pain involved with loving him.

_Don't be stupid._

Sora replied, _And Naminé's taking this well, is she_?

_Not exactly. But they'll either worry with us or worry without us. _

Point made.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted with a wave.

Kairi looked up from her fiddling. She was in his arms before he could say another word (thankfully not choking him), which was just fine. Sora thrived for Kairi's power. And, simply, _her_. He could feel influence wash over him and seep into his very veins, setting his heart to pace. If only his uncertainties would swab away like this.

His Princess looked him over, making sure there wasn't a single hair out of place. She even felt of his forehead.

"I'm fine." Sora assured her with a smile. "I've been through much worse."

And _that_ was _definitely_ the wrong thing to say.

"Worse?" Kairi's eyes widened. Then she just looked angry. "What do you mean by _worse_?"

Donald slid his finger across his throat and shook his head.

"Uh..." Sora stalled. "I didn't say worse. I said...first."

"You've been though much, _first_?"

"Yeah. I mean." Sora searched every possible nook and cranny for some sort of inspiration. Unfortunately, it was too dark in the channel to really tell anything apart from rock, rock, and more rock. "I've been through so much before hand, I knew _exactly_ what to do." Sora's teeth were hurting, his grin was so fake.

"Oh," Kairi mouthed, buying every word. _He hoped_. "Like the Sea Witch?"

Sora nodded and, in an array of bubbles, he exclaimed, "Brain over brawn!" His over-motivated flex made Kairi laugh.

Goofy paddled his way out of the cave. "We better talk to King Triton 'fore another one of them tornaders attacks us."

"Right behind you Goofy!" Donald followed, rubbing his upper arms. "This place gives me goosebumps."

"Don't ya mean _duckbumps_?"

**ooo**

Riku dodged out of the way as a monstrous tentacle came crashing down next to him. The tremor that ran beneath his feet was enough to set his teeth to rattle. Hunched as he was, Nevaeh had free reign to sink her blade into the monster's translucent skin. Right up to the hilt...all the way to the ground, pinning its leg there to stay.

"Up you get," Heaven giggled.

Amazing...she wasn't scared in the least. This was _fun_ to her, Riku realized. But he had to admit: he enjoyed battle, too.

Just as another gelatin limb headed their way, Riku leapt forward in a bent sprint, arms held out to the side for balance. It was slippery going, but with his power added to Nevaeh's it was more like being propelled than running. He had to jump over the Heartless' arms that tried to sweep him away, but this was deftly done. And, like she promised, his partner protected his back with spells of time and shielding.

Riku was able to snatch a glance at Sarmiento. He took great pleasure at the disgusted look on Tony's face. Even in a bind, against frightful peril, Nevaeh and he were a force to be reckoned with. Riku slid to a stop at the crest of the Heartless' head. "Ready?"

"Always, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh recalled her sword.

Together, they sent their Keyblades home through the temples of the Heartless' squishy cranium. It's remaining arm (the only one that hadn't been burnt, bitten, or Stopped) flailed in anger before the monster melted away into a bundle of sparkling hearts.

Nevaeh squeaked and grasped at a few. They all slipped through her fingers. "Blast it, Tony!" she cried, allowing her arms to fall to her sides. "You _used_ us!"

Sarmiento shrugged. "What can I sayz? I needed a laugh and dah hearts needed releasin'." He dusted off his breeches. "Now, if youze two excuse me, I gots a Nobody to find." Tony turned to leave, tipping his hat.

Riku drew up to his full height. "_COWARD_!"

Sarmiento halted. He didn't turn around, but his voice was very clear. "What did youze call me?"

"I said you're a coward," Riku repeated. "Show your mettle and fight me!"

Tony turned around. "I don't sees any profits in it for me." His violet eyes danced. "Unless youze willin' to make a wager, bodyguard."

Riku quelled his fury and paused to think on this. The idea of a _wager_ didn't sound promising. Even if he won, who's to say that Sarmiento's word wouldn't be broken? Riku seriously doubted that he could trust this boy. Even if he _had_ been a Key Bearer once upon a time. Not everyone was going to end up like Nevaeh. Even _she_ was a few munny short of a-

"Well, Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh asked. "You don't really have anything to gamble."

Tony laughed. "'Veah, don't be silly! Bodyguard's got somethin' I want."

"What? His good looks?"

Riku balked at this. Since Nevaeh felt it, she scoffed at him.

"_Please_, Mr. Riku. I'm not _blind_!"

Tony interrupted them. "What I want, 'Veah, is _you_."

Nevaeh's back became rigid. As well as quite warm. In all the activity they'd been doing before, she'd barely worked up a sweat. Either it was a blush or she was growing furious again. For Tony's sake (and who would worry about that?), it had better be flushing. Riku, on the other hand, wasn't happy at all about the temperature change. For reasons unknown.

"What, pray tell, do you want _me_ for?"

"Mastah doesn't realize you're alive. He'd love tah be in the know. 'Sides..." Tony sauntered over. "Can't stand seein' a 'notha guy bein' your partnah."

"_Jealous_, Tony?" Nevaeh cooed. "I'm terribly sorry, but women aren't possessions anymore. Just because Mr. Riku, here, has something you don't, doesn't mean you can _have_ me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, hitting Riku in the face with her locks. (He spat a few out of his mouth.) "I'd rather never see my friends again." Nevaeh giggled at her broadened vocabulary.

Sarmiento hunkered down. "That can be arranged..."

**ooo**

Kairi watched as modeled coral piece after modeled coral piece flew out of King Triton's throne room, glad she'd taken Sora's advice about not accompanying him inside. Donald was the first to succumb to the Sea King's ranting. He buried himself under the sand to where only a few suckers of his tentacles were visible. That and a tuft of ruffled feathers. Goofy sucked himself into his shell. For good reason.

"I'LL HAVE NO MORE TALK OF KEY BEARERS, THE MASTERY, WAR, OR ANY SUCH NONSENSE! I WON'T SUBJECT MY DAUGHTERS TO ANY OF THIS, NO MATTER THE STAKES! I CAN DEFEND MY KINGDOM _ALONE_!"

A funnel of bubbles exploded through the palace doors, swinging them wide open. Kairi shrunk away in awe. Though afraid, she took to mind what Triton was saying. She could understand where he was coming from...and it was true that he was doing very well defending his domain. But the problem was his shortsightedness. What would happen if Mickey failed? Atlantica wouldn't be able to go against the Mastery on their own.

Sora, water-swept, hurried out in the open and shut the doors behind him with a clang. Breathing deeply, he wiped his brow. Though it was pretty much impossible to sweat under water, King Triton had that effect on people. "He's not ready to listen," Sora explained.

"What did I tell you, yahoos?" Pete crab-walked into their presence, teetering from his huge head. "Why doesn't anybody listen to me?"

Donald unearthed himself. "Maybe it's 'cause you're a _bad guy_!"

Pete pointed a robust claw at him. "I'll have you know, _dolt_, that there're shades of grey!"

Sora grinned. "Sure, Pete. _Greeey_."

"That's _The_ Pete-"

"Do you know where Ariel is?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." He turned to leave with his nose in the air.

"Aw," Sora bent down in front of Pete, cutting him off. "C'mon!" He folded his hands and shook them desperately. "Pretty please?"

"NO!"

Kairi had an epiphany while she viewed the exchange. Before Sora could get on his knees and beg (if he had knees), she scooped Pete's head into her arms and cradled him against her armor. Though his little legs worked to escape, they were much too small to make any sort of difference. "Oh, Sora, leave him alone." She rocked Pete back and forth. "Don't interrogate the poor thing."

Sora looked up at her from the ocean floor, confused. "_Huh_?"

Kairi held Pete out at arms length via his chubby cheeks and squealed girlishly. "Why, look at 'im! Aren't you _adorable_?"

Pete smiled through his puckered lips in spite of himself. "My momma always said I was a looker!"

Kairi hugged him again. "Why, you're just a slave to that mean, ol' witch, aren't you?"

Sora sought out Donald and Goofy for clarification, but he only received shrugs in response. If he wasn't so bewildered, he would have been scared out of his mind. This..._baby talk_.

Pete sniffed. "I don't get dental or nuttin'!" he cried.

"_No dental_?" Kairi fussed. "And you're such a _brave_ warrior, too! There's no telling all you've been through today."

"_Yeah_!" Pete blew his nose in his claw, his pupils growing larger and larger by the second. Bottom lip quivering, he expounded, "First I was turned into a crab! Then some red-headed mermaid at the dock slapped me 'cause I was braggin' about my plan to take over Triton's throne! And _then_-"

Sora perked up at once. He took Kairi by the hand and shot skyward so quickly that Pete spun out of the Princess' grasp. He landed in a heap outside the palace doors.

"Thanks, _The_ Pete!" Sora called.

"Wait...gah! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Pete demanded. "I'm not through with my story!"

**ooo**

Riku felt the magnetic pull of the Gravity spell lose its force. It was amazing to him that someone could manipulate the magic into doing something like sticking two people together instead of pinning them to the ground. Nevaeh may have confidence that he was the better swordsman, but going up against a Key Bearer with _that_ much potential...not pretty.

"If I can't have yaz," Sarmiento growled at Nevaeh. "Then nobody can." His noted Keyblade disappeared, replaced with a very sharp, very black, very deadly Chaser claw.

At first, Riku wasn't sure what to make of this. What could one talon do? To _Nevaeh_, no less. She'd deflect the attack without even trying, more than likely. So why threaten them with such a thing? Wouldn't a Heartless attached be much more formidable?

Heaven seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Tsk, tsk, Tony. What has become of you?"

Sarmiento ignored her. Instead of saying a bit to convince the ex-Mastery pawn otherwise, his actions spoke louder than anything he could have possibly tried to explain. He grabbed Nevaeh's wrist, breaking his spell over both herself and Riku in the process, and nicked it.

Even so, Nevaeh kept up her chortling. Until a deep blackness tinged the edges of her flesh wound...

It was then that Riku registered what had happened. His steely eyes widened in fear as Nevaeh sank to the ground, her blue dress belling around her buckled knees. The disease in her arm spread little by little...to her forearm...to her elbow. Her breath faltered and she collapsed, shivering from shock.

Riku's chest tightened. His muscles burned with lactic acid, though he hadn't moved. _Not yet._ Such an anger as he'd scarcely known built inside of him. And he was prepared to unleash it. Allow it to sick itself upon Sarmiento. The one that had just taken Nevaeh's existence away in less than a second. With something so _small_.

She'd been poisoned. Now lifeless.

Like Sora...

Riku forgot all about his Keyblade. And what he did next made him lie awake for nights to come, wondering how in the world he'd accomplished such a thing. He didn't attack with magic...or with any type of complicated combos...but with his _fists_. The one thing that rang loud in his mind was how an action resulted in another. What Nevaeh'd taught him. Well, he wasn't going to let Sarmiento have any leverage in this battle. His punches would effect in retaliation...unless he didn't give his enemy the chance.

In all actuality, Tony was too surprised to perform a counter. Riku's jabs, uppercuts, and downright brutal assaults were anything but a laughing matter. Before he knew it, Sarmiento was down for the count, K.O.ed next to one of the saplings in the grove.

Riku cracked his knuckles, just daring Tony to try and move. When there was no reaction, he walked to Nevaeh's side. She was just lying there...mumbling something incomprehensible...he didn't know what to do. But he didn't have to.

She stirred. Lifting her head to stare at him, Nevaeh said, "I..." She turned away, embarrassed. It was an effort to say: "I need your help." She removed her hurt arm and showed him the area the claw had scratched her pale skin. Her forearm, from her fingertips to her shoulder, was frozen in a wafer-thin block of ice. "So the darkness won't spread." The girl was unable to move, now. Better to go overboard with the Blizzard spell than to become...

Riku made a grab for her wrist, but she stopped him.

"Don't you think this is for the best, Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh wondered aloud. Her lips quivered from the cold. "This way, I'm no burden."

The only thing Riku could think to say was: "Shut up, Heaven." He took a hold of her. A firm hold. And brought her arm up to his mouth. It went against every single code of poison-handling known to man, but he really didn't care at the moment. He'd failed Sora. He wasn't going to fail her.

"NO!" Nevaeh hissed weakly. The ice from her spell was working on her system and she was slowly falling asleep. Her eyelids drooped. "You'd make yourself sick to save me?"

"I would."

She stared at him. "You're an idiot." Then she nodded off.

Riku couldn't help but feel a bit foolish. What if he ended up spreading the disease to himself? Let alone not saving Heaven. He couldn't let her down. His guard had foolishly dropped at the sight of Sarmiento's plot to destroy one of the very few..._friends_...he had. He wasn't going to let something as silly as _this_ get in his way now. Riku's mouth hovered over the abrasion. He certainly _was_ about to do something moronic, but a movement in Nevaeh's arm stopped him.

The few blackened veins collected near his face, drawing closer to his presence...whichever way he happened to turn. Riku grew suspicious of the enigma. He had a gut feeling that he knew what was causing this, but he didn't think about it. If he didn't think about it...then it wasn't true. Though it was hard to ignore, being in front of him as it was.

"_Ansem_," he bit. Not wanting to linger, Riku cupped his hand around Nevaeh's cut and watched.

Her veins slowly began to clear. _Easily so_. The thick, black lines retreated to her wrist and into Riku's palm. Once the metallic, lumpy substance ravaged his hand, he threw the dark liquid to the ground...which melted away from the amount of acerbic toxin. Riku raked his palm over his pants. Just to make sure. He didn't feel anything at all. No change in the color of his skin. _Nothing_. Perhaps the virus only transferred through the bloodstream.

But, more importantly...Nevaeh was acceptable to the disease. What did it mean? Leon and the other Committee members had come into contact with Chaser talons. What was the answer?

Riku set a section of the ground ablaze as he worked the puzzle. Nevaeh, warmed by the fire, slowly came out of her forced unconsciousness, still muttering about how he was lacking in intelligence.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked.

Nevaeh was too busy melting the ice from her shoulder to respond. Not because she was being rude. But because she didn't know what to say. This was the second time that he'd saved her life on account of her mistakes. And she was ashamed of herself. At the same time...thrilled! This was proof that Riku felt the same way about her as she felt about him. An annoyance, but a friend. A FRIEND! Maybe it would be shrewd to practice being nice.

_Maybe_.

"You're not poisoned?" Nevaeh asked. "I shall have to destroy you if you are."

Riku shook his head and lied through his teeth. "It doesn't seem to effect me." He didn't want anyone...and he meant _anyone_...figuring out that he could operate the Heartless virus. He, himself, wanted to forget it ever happened.

Nevaeh cast an aggravated glance at Tony. She didn't press the subject. "Shall I dispose of him, Mr. Riku?"

"No."

"_No_?"

"No. The good guys don't..._dispose_...of the bad guys."

Nevaeh looked pathetically put out. She leaned forward, her bright eyes pleading with him. "Are you sure?"

Riku backpedaled away. "Yes."

"Very well," was her wistful sigh. "Being on the side of virtue and light has its price, I suppose."

**ooo**

_A/N: I know I promised fluff 'n all, but this chapter went by a lot slower than I first thought. You see, I was expecting to be a chapter past this. XD I guess I added more action that I thought...anyway, your fluff is going to come! I PROMISE! A huge, fluffy ordeal is about to pop up in the next chapter or the chapter after next (depending). You'll stagger:D Or something. I couldn't say squeal because guys are reading this, too. They don't squeal. Maybe gasp...anyway, I'm rambling._

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Riku wanted to laugh. But that would only make Nevaeh angry. Or encourage her. At any rate, either result wasn't a good thing. So he grunted. That always seemed to work. "No. First, that's stealing. Second, there's no way I'm letting you drive. And third-"**

**Nevaeh smiled coyly at him from her seat. "I didn't _steal_ it. I _borrowed_ it...without permission." She hastily added, "I'll bring it right back." **

"**Heaven-"**

"**Besides," she continued. "This is the _perfect_ opportunity to do the things I missed out on as a child. That or can't remember." Nevaeh patted the buggy cushion sweetly. "Now teach me to drive or I'll box your ears."**

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you!_

_God bless!_


	22. Wedding Crashers

_Dedicated to: No power of hell, no scheme of man, could ever pluck me from His hand. 'Til He returns, or calls me home, in Christ alone I stand. _

_Love that song!_

_A/N: OKAY, OKAY! Listen up, people! **MAJOR** NEWS HERE! How many of you like the Nevaeh x Riku pairing? (Starts counting...) Okay. All of you! So, would you guys like to read little side stories about the two while waiting for my next update? I knew you would!_

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders is writing Riku x Nevaeh drabbles called: Riku's Friendship Lessons**. I've read the first chapter and it's GREAT! I gave her my permission and there're no spoilers. Have fun! (The fic may or may not be posted yet. It should be any time now, so keep a look-out!)_

**ooo**

_**GTA Guy**: YEAH Tony deserved everything! I'd like to give him a swift kick in the rear...wait! I can! (Kicks Tony in the bottom.)_

_**tennisdesi91**: Poor Riku is right! He's about to have the ride of his life. _

_**Aiko****Moonchild**: You should like Itsy's drabbles, then, if you enjoy Nevaeh and Riku interaction. :D Sigh. I love those two._

_**Jak4**: I've thought about it. If Kairi were to find out all the stuff Sora's done...she would kiss him! Smack dab on the lips! XD Either that or cry. Girls cry a lot. For no reason, really._

_**Arexia**: I'm so happy you reviewed! It's nice to meet you...er...virtually! Lookin' forward to hearing from you again, too! So stoked that you like Riku and Nevaeh! (That means you'll like Itsy's drabbles.)_

_**mOOnlite**-**dUSk**: Next chapter...I'm SO using those limits of Sora's! My personal favorite is Valor. :D You are going to love me for the fluff in this chapter. Get your pillow ready. Ya know...to squeal in it. That's what I do anyway. Maybe I'm just weird. XD_

_**Jini**: You're really really going to love the drabbles Itsy did. :D (Dances around) AND FLUFF! I added fluff! Finally! I think it's better than chapter one. You'll have to wait and read and see. :3 More Riku insight, too._

_**destiny's****crossroads**: Hey:D I'm so happy I was able to make you smile last time. I work hard on humor, but I'm not the best at it. Can't wait for an update from you – as always. _

_**Samecca**: Glad to hear for you! Really, I am! Don't sweat about reviewing quickly or any of that. I'm so sorry about all that work you have to do. Relax and enjoy the chapter. I'm just so excited to get a review from you again! Muchas gracias!_

_**Lady** **Kara**: OH, please tell me when your fic is up! I can't wait to read it! Lots of Riku's thoughts in this chapter. Hope you like it!_

_**Heart**: (I'm always at the point of trying to breathe while not throwing up when I get mails for you.) Thanks for the laughs! And being the first to know about my update in the dance-thingy as you call it._

_**inuhoono**: Sorry about the chapter mix-up before. But...to make up for that...FLUFF THIS CHAPTER! XD_

_**Embryflame**: Thanks very much for the critique. I'm going to be reading your fic tomorrow sometime. Unless, ya know, the world comes to an end or something. :D_

_**RoseZephyr**: I love your long reviews! I'm honored that you quoted me so many times, too. Thank you very much! Have a ball with the fluff!_

_**StarryMelody**: There's so much SxK ness, that...that...oh, I dunno. It'll come out of your ears! XD This chapter is funny and insanely romantic. Enjoy!_

_**greatestauthorever**: Man. If I were to sell Nevaeh, I wouldn't have to worry about buying a Playstation 3 or Kingdom Hearts 3! How cool would that be?_

_**Itsy**: AHHHH! Your fic is SO CUTE! I can't wait for everyone to see it! They are going to flip out it's so...Nevaeh! Thank you for writing it. I can't wait to see the next drabble. You rock!_

_**GaaraIsMine**: By the way, who's Gaara? The fluffiness is GOOD. Trust me. It made me swoon. I tickled my brother a while back. You're right. They DO squeal._

_**kingdomhearts****lover120**: I wanted to ask: what video game are you playing now? Is it fun? I love video games. _

_**i AM the Random Idiot**: Yes. Riku is dead sexy. XD times a million. Nevaeh might break you in half if you hug her, but she'd fix you back after Riku sent the girl a glower. Hehe!_

_**mysteryyoungster**: Have fun with this one! No action. Hardly, anyway. But there's fluff!_

_**xxx**.**guitarpunk**.**xxx**: Sweet, sweet Nevaeh and Riku interaction this chapter. That and incredibly funny! (Dons gp's NxR shirt design and roots for her OC.)_

_**moonstrife**: Thank you SOOOO much for catching that last mistake. I am the Typo Queen._

_**Crystallynne**: Didn't have to wait that long, after all! Hurray for patience! _

_**Michelle**-**Chan**: Triton can be really stubborn – yeah. It's so nice to talk with you on DA! Hurray for internet! Sorry this sounds rushed 'n all. I gotta update this NOW so you can read the FLUFFIES! I know you're going to love it to pieces!_

_**Anime**-**17**: You liked the Riku-punching! (Glomps) _

_**cracker**-**jacks000**: It's been GREAT talking with you! You're the one that got me outta my fluff rut to write what you're about to read. So KUDOS to you, cj! BRAVA!_

**Disclaimer**: (Sniffs)

**ooo**

"_We need to find that Nobody Sarmiento mentioned before."_

"_Don't worry, Mr. Riku. I have an idea. You stay here. I'll be right back."_

That had been thirty minutes ago.

Riku sat in the sunny clearing, Indian Style. He didn't have anything better to do other than watch over Sarmiento's comatose body, so he spent his time brooding. He was an _excellent_ brooder. There were lots of things to worry about. Might as well do it now. The only problem was that there was nothing to take out his anger on. Except Tony, of course. But after hitting the boy in the face with a few acorns, it lost all appeal. Riku found himself not wanting to look at the Mastery stooge at all.

Riku half-heartedly picked at the grass. He had the power to control the disease. It was linked to when he was a part of the darkness, himself, he was sure. He'd lost his heart to the faux Ansem's Heartless...could this be the answer? Whatever it was, Riku didn't care. As soon as he and Nevaeh met up with Sora...

_Nevaeh_. Now there was a problem. He didn't know whether he wanted to battle with her or kiss her. _Whoa_. Now, the last part of that thought was _definitely_ a mistake. Riku chalked it up to hormones and left it alone. So he'd finally admitted that she was his friend. So what? Ever since his trust in the people amongst him had been shattered, he was amazed that he was even _considering_ allowing someone else other than Sora and Kairi get close.

More's the annoyance.

Riku could tell Nevaeh had just as hard a time having faith in him as he did her. He wanted to question the things she'd been through, but that might lead to a serious conversation. No picking. No nothing. And that would be _very_ uncomfortable. The last time, his personal space had been violated. Needless to say, he wanted to _avoid_ that...you know...just in case he ever chanced to recall how much he didn't hate it.

A soft nickering in the distance caught Riku's attention and he stood to his feet. Through the dense underbrush he could see the bushes exploding into millions of leaves. Like green fireworks. Groups of birds alighted from their nest and flew out of the way of...

Heaven Alexander. She was sitting side-saddle upon the back of a chestnut mare. (Can't do anything other than that, wearing a dress.) And attached was a battered cart. It wasn't empty, moreover. Besides all the pieces of shrubbery, there was a pilgrim hat, three loaves of bread, and a spool of thread with a needle stuck through it.

"I've returned, Mr. Riku," Nevaeh sang. She slipped from the horse's back and stroked its mane carefully. It was strange to see her so gentle...the image didn't last long. Nevaeh grabbed her skirt, folded the front between her legs, and tucked the lot of it under the waist-strap in the back. Instead of looking like a dress, she appeared to be wearing a pair of blue shorts. After her 'alteration', she climbed inside the buggy, took the hat, and plopped it on her head. "No skirt, no hair in my face..._better_." Nevaeh looked at him straight in the eye as she picked up the reins. "This will make our search _much_ easier."

Riku wanted to laugh. But that would only make Nevaeh angry. Or encourage her. At any rate, either result wasn't a good thing. So he grunted. That always seemed to work. "No. First, that's _stealing_. Second, there's _no way_ I'm letting you drive. And third-"

Nevaeh smiled coyly at him from her seat. "I didn't _steal_ it. I _borrowed_ it...without permission." She hastily added, "I'll bring it right back."

"Heaven-"

"Besides," she continued. "This is the _perfect_ opportunity to do the things I missed out on as a child. That, or can't remember." Nevaeh patted the cart cushion sweetly. "Now teach me to drive or I'll box your ears."

Riku had never had his ears boxed as far as he knew. It didn't sound like something pleasant. "I don't know how to drive one of these," he admitted. "I live on an island. Boats are my specialty."

"Then we'll _both_ learn." Nevaeh's insistence was bordering on the fine line of infuriating. She sat up straight – very regal-like. Kairi didn't act like a Princess, but Nevaeh demanded obedience like one. Possibly because she wasn't aware of how to _ask_ yet. "You have to take the moment as it is, Mr. Riku. We aren't guaranteed tomorrow."

Riku hopped in next to her without argument. He didn't like the idea of no buckles. Or any safety anything. He wasn't guaranteed tomorrow, alright. He wasn't guaranteed the next few minutes...

Nevaeh's eyes danced with delight. She held the reins close to her chest. "I think a flick of the wrist is adequate."

What was one's ruthless beating was Nevaeh's 'flick-of-the-wrist', apparently. She drew back her arms and snapped the leather strap down against the mare's backside so hard, the horse and buggy bolted away through the forest, likety-split.

Nevaeh's hat flew off her head at once as they bounced from hill to hill, past the congested, flowering plants. It didn't seem to bother her. And she wasn't alarmed at the speed. Even when the buggy's sides crashed against a few of the trees every now and again.

Riku, however, was hanging on for dear life. Twice, already, he'd nearly been ejected from his seat. "Heaven!" he called over the wind whistling in his ears. "Slow down!" As he said this, a smile worked at the corners of his mouth and his grip on the seat relaxed. This was..._a rush_!

By the time he spotted the lip of land they were aiming for, Riku was no longer in fear for his life. Nope. Not one bit. Instead, he leaned forward in pure eagerness, just like Nevaeh. The mare showed no sign of hesitation – no inclination of stopping before it was too late. But neither of them cared.

The buggy's wheels left solid ground and through the air they soared with happy shouts of excitement. They hung there in mid-air for no more than a few seconds before crashing down on the opposite side of the bank. The landing wasn't perfect...most of the bread was now somewhere back in the ravine...yet the jostling was easily overlooked.

The horse came to a slow trot, breathing heavily through her nose. She shook her mane, agitated at her passenger's dare-deviling antics.

Hair complete messes, Nevaeh and Riku stole a glance at one another. They didn't say anything, pick or pry. Only grinned. Such a thing, though nothing was said, made the biggest difference in the world. By the _smallest_ amounts. It wasn't noticeable and wouldn't be for quite some time, but it was there. A friendship was formed.

Neither of them were happy about it.

Nevaeh turned back to the road. "Now _that's_ how you live, Mr. Riku."

Risking one's life _would_ be her idea of living.

They emerged from the woods and worked their way not-very-gracefully to the dirt road outside of town. Nevaeh steered them toward the port. "We'll rendezvous, tell Mr. Sora and Miss. Kairi what we've learned, and proceed from there."

_Mr. Sora_? Riku thought. While he humored himself with this, he caught sight of a grand, fifteen-layered cake at the far end of one of the docks. White icing...decorative, plastic flowers...a heart-shaped statuette at the crest...underneath, two figurines: a bride and groom. And this hit Riku over the head so completely, he thought Nevaeh might have slapped him.

Riku remembered Tony asking if they were going to a wedding, too. _Wedding_? The Nobody? Were they connected? Had to be! Riku snatched the reins from Neaveh's hand and altered their destination.

"Mr. Riku! Don't friends _share_?" She tried to take them away from him.

"Heaven! NO!"

Jerking around like that caused the bridle and harness to tighten. The mare's head snapped back. Now the horse was just _fed up_. She reared up high and stabbed the air with her hooves until the duo seated in her master's buggy toppled to the dusty ground. The horse nickered at them before galloping away back where she belonged.

Riku rubbed the top of his head. "Smooth move."

Nevaeh wore her frightful glower and crawled over to him until their eyes were only inches apart. "_Excuse_ me?" she snarled. "Weren't _you_ the one that insisted we communicate?" Her nostrils flared like an angry bull. "You can't go around doing things without telling me first!"

Now, normally, Riku would have backed down. But as he came to know more about Little Miss Priss, he realized that personal space was _not_ something she was very concerned about. Whether it was a memory problem, or just her personality, he'd never get anywhere if he kept freaking out. So he stood against her, nose to nose, resolute. "Same to you!"

"Okay!"

"OKAY!"

"_FINE_!" Nevaeh's teeth gnashed together, but she didn't say anything else. If looks could kill...

She spied a group of people gawking at them. And her outfit. She rounded on the nearest townie – a little boy who was cackling his head off – with her voice full of malice, Heaven sweetly cooed: "I'll give you _five_ good reasons why you should walk away from me right this moment." She held up a splayed-out hand. "One..." She curled her thumb to her palm. "Two..." Next, the pinky. "Three..." (Ring.) "Four..." (Middle.) "_FIVE_!" (Pointer.) Nevaeh shoved her fist under the child's nose. "_Got it_?"

Terrified that the people would form a lynch mob, Riku drug Nevaeh away toward the ocean. "You're not supposed to threaten little-" He stopped.

Nevaeh stared at the sight, as well. She cocked her head to one side. "A _mermaid_?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah." He looked over the young woman lying facedown, half-way on the beach. Her long, shockingly-red hair draped over her wet shoulders and onto the sand. Just barely, over the sound of the crashing waves, he could hear her sobbing. "I think...we should try and help her."

"Why?" Nevaeh asked. "It's her own fault she beached."

Riku ignored her and bent down next to the mermaid. "Hello?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

The woman's tail flicked. That was the only sign that she heard him.

"_Miss_?" Riku pressed.

Nevaeh crouched next to him and shouted, "YOU THERE!"

The mermaid took a peek at the two of them from her folded arms. "Just go away," she whispered.

"I don't think so. This is Mr. Riku. He wants to help you." Nevaeh nudged him and offered a look that said: _Help her already! We're on a schedule!_

Riku cleared his throat. "Yeah...um...what's your name?" What he would _give_ to have Sora here as an aid instead of Heaven. He was always better at this kind of stuff.

There was a long pause. "...Ariel."

"Why are you crying, Ariel?"

The mermaid lifted her chin and rested her face against one of her wrists. "Eric...he..." she choked. "He's getting married." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. Her face radiated with pain. It held such a force that even Nevaeh's expression fell. "I don't understand..."

Nevaeh lowered her gaze to the sea foam about them. "You don't understand?" she asked softly. Kindly. "He's in love with someone else. Do you not understand love?"

Ariel buried her face out of sight and wept.

Riku made a silent _'you-idiot'_ motion to Nevaeh. "You're making it _worse_!" he hissed.

Nevaeh stuck out her tongue. "Forgive a girl for stating the obvious!" She spun away from him indignantly. In the process, she discovered something on the horizon of the ocean, standing out against the late afternoon sun. _Four_ somethings. "Mr. Riku..."

Riku hesitantly patted Ariel's trembling back. This definitely wasn't going well. "Not now, Heaven."

"So you don't want me to tell you that your friends are headed this way?"

**ooo**

Sora spied Riku and Nevaeh on the beach. Luckily, with Ariel. _Perfect_! He swam ahead of the others and dolphin-kicked his way as close as he could to he shore until his tail was of no more use to him. Relying on his arms to pull him closer to his friends, he squirmed his way up to them. "Hey gu..." He stared quizzically at Nevaeh's outfit. And all the leaves in her hair. "...ys." His blue eyes found Ariel. Worry immediately set in.

"This is Ariel," Riku explained.

"Yeah. I know. She's King Triton's daughter."

Ariel recognized Sora's voice and revealed her tear-stained face once more. "You're back." She tried to smile. "Something terrible's happened. Eric is...getting married."

Sora gaped. "_MARRIED_?"

Donald washed up next to him. "TO _WHO_?" he quacked.

"I don't know," Ariel sobbed. "He visited with me last night...he didn't say anything about getting married to someone..."

Nevaeh looked sympathetic. "Because he didn't want to hurt your feelings, yes?"

Ariel howled and hid away from them again.

Riku sighed.

Goofy plodded his way out of the water and gandered down the coast. He took in the fifteen-layered cake being boarded onto a heavily festooned vessel and drew his own conclusions. "So, Prince Eric's getting' hitched in that there ship over yonder. Engaged and married in less than a day?" He shook his head. "Don't sound right to me."

Sora grew excitedly hopeful. "_Yeah_! Maybe it's a misunderstanding!"

Kairi was the last to approach. She took several gulps of air, not used to the change in the density of the oxygen. "What's a misunderstanding?"

"Triton's daughter's love is wedding another," Nevaeh said. _Not_ very quietly.

Riku slapped a hand over her mouth. "Will you _hush_?"

She shook away from him. It was a thing in of itself that she didn't bite back. "Do you think this has something to do with that Nobody Tony mentioned?"

"_What_ Nobody?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked all at once.

Ariel remained unconcerned.

"We ran into Sarmiento," Riku clarified. (Sora scowled at the memory of what he did to Kairi.) "He made mention of a wedding and some Nobody out for revenge."

Sora, wide-eyed, shared suspicious looks with Donald and Goofy. "You don't think..."

"What?" Kairi asked. "What is it?"

Before anyone could answer her – even Nevaeh – a seagull came crashing down on the sand, right in front of Ariel, in a tide of molting feathers. "_ARIEEEELLLLL_!" he panicked, wings and webbed feet twisted. "I was...I was..." He paused to blink at the others. "Wow. Look at all the fish!" His cross-eyed pupils shrank. "Or is it fishes?"

Ariel sniffed and ventured out. Very slowly. "_Scuttle_?"

The bird squawked. "Oh, kid! I was flying..." he giggled. "Of course I was flying! Anyway, I saw that the Prince fella was getting unified. I thinks to myself, I says: That must be Ariel! But I saw...it was...he's tyin' the knot with a set of stolen pipes!"

Everyone could only stare.

"Do you understand what I'm tryin' to say here?" Scuttle grabbed Sora's face. "The Prince is marrying the Sea Witch! In the mirror! She was there, I swear!"

Ariel gasped. "_Ursula_?"

Scuttle flapped about. "Am I ever wrong?"

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean when it's _important_!"

Sora brightened. "That's it! She has him under her spell! This is her revenge..." He grinned manically. The _I've-always-wanted-to-do-this_ smile. "We have to stop that wedding." He turned to Donald. "Make us human, quick! Before it's too late."

The duck agreed with a nod and lifted his wand into the air.

**ooo**

Axel, still in a sleepy recline, noticed the pile of clothes left behind (after Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy's transformation) disappear in a shower of sparks. "Hm," he said to himself. "_Someone_ got tired of swimming." He perked up. "Ah. The perfect excuse for an update." He reached for the intercom...

But he couldn't remember the frequency code.

Axel groaned. When was he going to learn how to use a pen and paper? He really needed a little, black book.

**ooo**

Ariel looked up at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi in awe. "I...never knew you were..."

Sora palmed himself in the forehead. In his rush to save the day, he'd forgotten about keeping his identity...well..._a little_ secret. "Oh no." Not to mention that Ariel now knew that she could have simply turned to them in her time of need during her desperate act to become human not to long ago. Then again...she hadn't wanted to listen to anyone that _remotely_ sided with Sebastian. Even a teeny weeny bit. So it wasn't really their fault. "Let me explain," Sora faltered.

Ariel shook her head. "I figured there was something strange about you three." She turned to Donald. "Please? May I help you?"

The magician chuckled nervously. "Sure. But you'll only be human as long as I'm around. It won't last."

"I don't need it to. Just as long as I can save Eric."

Scuttle scampered to and fro. "What about me?" he asked. "What do I do?"

Sora pointed back toward the ocean. "Go find Flounder and Sebastian so they can warn King Triton. Stall that wedding!" Resolute, he focused his attention on Prince Eric's ship. "We'll take care of Ursula."

Scuttle saluted. "Right-o!" He flapped away, sounding the alarm.

**ooo**

Nevaeh watched the unfolding events quietly. She'd already been told to be quiet once. She didn't intend to be commanded again. It would grate her nerves. But something didn't feel right...something was amiss. Sora's plan _did_ seem very solid, though. What was making her so anxious?

As the group began to make head-way toward the ceremony, she held Donald at bay by the scruff of his neck.

"_Hey_!" he quacked. "What's the big idea?"

Nevaeh smiled at the loveable temperament. "Make me a mermaid," she told him. "My gut tells me that this Ursula Nobody character won't be lacking in backup. Don't worry about the clothes."

Donald consented. A band of yellow light flowed out of the tip of his wand and wound itself about Nevaeh's legs. She watched in wonder and curiosity as her bare calves, ankles, and thighs melded together as one. Her skin stretched and overlapped as her toes lengthened and webbed. An orange tinge poured down the rapidly emerging scales. They sparkled jasper in the dying sunlight. When the transformation was complete (her skirt no longer attached to her lower half), Nevaeh flicked her tail, satisfied. She opened her mouth to show thanks, but the words refused to form.

Riku nodded at her. "You're probably right. Change me, too."

Donald gazed toward Sora, Kairi, Ariel, and Goofy...who were already half-way to their destination. He rolled up his sleeves a bit farther. "Okay." He was going to miss the action if he didn't hurry.

"No," Nevaeh argued. "The main threat is on land. Go and help your friends." She saw in Riku's eyes that he wasn't going to listen to her. Was it that he felt the overwhelming approach of shadow from below as well? But that would be impossible! Riku was tied to the light. Not the darkness. Nor ever was...as far as she knew. Nevaeh studied him a bit more carefully than normal. What could her companion possibly have been through?

No time for contemplation. Another wave of sickening power rolled over her shoulders and set the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. "I'll be fine."

Riku snatched Donald's hand before he sneaked away. "No. Change me."

Donald sighed. "_Will you make up your minds_?"

"Yes," Nevaeh quipped. "NO!" The only way to get what she wanted was to distract Riku long enough for Donald to grow weary of waiting. He'd leave them, sure enough...but what would hold her partner's attention? One of two things: a kiss or convincing him that she'd be just fine on her own. (Amazing he wanted to come with her anyway. Unless it had to do with him being able to feel the presence of evil.) Nevaeh made a face at the thought of kissing Riku again. She wasn't supposed to do that. Besides, her memory was clearing up enough to know that a kiss was something a little more important than the average ordinary. _What, exactly_? She had no idea.

Nevaeh grumbled to herself. Friends were not what she wanted to have in plenty. _That_ was for sure. She reached up high, curled her fingers around the colar of Riku's white shirt, and yanked him down to eye-level. She watched him gulp with delight.

Ah. The power of a woman.

"You. _Can't_. Come," Nevaeh said slowly.

"Afraid I'm going to show you up, Heaven?"

Oh. He was _good_. Using her own weakness against her like this! Nevaeh was about to engage him in a test of brawn, only catching herself (mouth open) in time...so not a word could escape her lips. She really _did_ resemble a fish at that point. "Please?" Gah. How that word made her sick. It was nothing short of a beg. But the plea certainly caught Riku by surprise.

Donald rolled his eyes at the pair and waddled off the beach. He'd had enough of these palooka's and their tom-foolery.

Nevaeh smiled sadistically, breaking Riku from his trance of her sad, little 'please'. "For _shame_, sir!" Giggling, she dove into the ocean, leaving one steamed, silver-haired Key Bearer in her wake.

**ooo**

Sora didn't waste time climbing aboard the wedding ship. He dashed up the plank, nearly knocking over some huge cake or other. He slid under the (hehe...Ursula sized) pastry. "Sorry!" He waved over his shoulder. "Coming through!"

The cake fell to the ground, thankfully in one piece. That gave room for Goofy to leap over it...and knock off the statuette of Ursula's Nobody. It, in no way, resembled the Sea Witch at all. The wax figurine that spun to the catwalk was small, thin, fair-skinned, with long dark hair and big hazel eyes. Creepy.

At least they knew who they were looking for. If the wedding dress didn't give it away first thing.

"What's the meaning of this?" shouted the chef. His thin mustache curled at their impudence. Before he could get another word in edgewise, Donald blew past him, causing the man to spin on his heel. Dangerously close to his masterpiece. He teetered on the brink of destroying the multi-layered cake...but caught himself in time, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand.

Then again, that was before Ariel (clad in the only thing Donald could find...a roped sail) and Kairi shoved their way through.

_SPLAT_!

Now everyone was covered in bits and pieces of cake and frosting.

The chef fell to his knees next to his beloved dish and wailed. "No!" He flung his arms into the air in lament. "_NOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Kairi rubbed the food from her eyes and gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I-"

Sora took her by the hand. "No time!" He pulled her along behind him as they entered one of the floors below deck. Like everything else the Prince had, it was highly decorated with bobbles and white ribbon on every candelabrum. The plush, embroidered rug was littered with sparkling bits of foiled paper cut in the shape of hearts.

As they all rushed down the hall, past several well-dressed attendees, the glittering ornaments flew into the air and the candles threatened to wink out. The women held down their dresses, distressed at these common folk covered in who-knows-what...and...was that girl dressed in a _sailing apparatus_?

Sora saw that the way led to a case of stairs. And since they were flooded with the red light of the setting sun, he knew it to be correct. He could hear the wedding march being played up ahead.

Something gripped at his heart and he slowed. Ariel was the first to stumble her way past him, followed by Donald and Goofy who were both trying to help her stand up.

Sora gripped Kairi's hand in his, afraid to look at her. Because of what he was about to say. "Stay here," he began. "I-"

The Princess managed to abate her sigh and laugh softly. But sadness tainted every note. "I knew you were going to say that." She walked around in front of him so she could see his face. Cake-covered though it may be. Hurt, Kairi questioned, "Why do you always insist on leaving me behind?"

Sora looked into her eyes – past the flakes of pastry built up in her hair – and saw in them what he didn't expect. Not anger. Not any form of frustration. Not even worry. What he saw was how much he meant to Kairi. And he knew that his reflected the same, speaking volumes in the silence. "The same reason you insist on coming." He rested their clasped hands against his chest, reminding her how she was never far from his side, no matter where she happened to be...and reminding himself that he wasn't breathing again.

This didn't work as well as he'd planned. It only aided in keeping them very aware of his current state and condition. His heart was barely beating at all...a murmur at best.

Kairi stepped closer. Enough to where their hands were firmly pressed in between the both of them. Like before. 'Listen to my heart,' she seemed to say. Beneath her breastplate, Sora could detect the heightened pace. 'I love you' it exclaimed. And his responded, just the same. Or...it tried to, being as lifeless as it was.

Sora opened his mouth to tell her himself. "I love..." he whispered. But the words caught in his burning throat. He wavered in his attempt, not realizing he'd placed his free hand against her messy cheek. "I lah..." Not realizing he was tilting her chin with his fingers. "I..." Not realizing that their sticky foreheads were touching.

Kairi's eyes, dimly lit by the candles about them, struggled to focus themselves. They roamed over Sora's features, tracing the outlines of his face...and widened. "Roxas?" another voice asked.

Sora's mind reeled and his vision dimmed. Kairi's hair color lightened to that of a rich, honey blonde. No matter how many times he blinked, the apparition before him remained the same, refusing to wane. His breath was no longer his own...his hand against her face was no longer his. Sora hazily noticed two rings there. One black. One white. Then his thoughts became tangled and confused. He didn't know himself.

"Naminé?"

A single tear slipped from the girl's lashes, surprising them both. She smiled.

Sora become conscious of the fact that his eyes were closed and so opened them. Taking a gulp of air under his own control, he watched Kairi cry. She wasn't aware of it. It wasn't her emotional reaction. Nevertheless, before he could stop himself, Sora began to kiss them away. He lightly pressed his lips at the corner of her eye and the edge of her nose. The whipped sugar melted against his mouth.

_Don't cry._

Sora halted and took a crucial second to think about what he was doing. He grinned into Kairi's cheek, knowing that his actions didn't entirely belong to him. That and they weren't exactly alone, which left the Key Bearer feeling embarrassed.

"Sora..." Kairi's hand tightened. A white light spilled from her fingertips and merged with his knuckles, binding them together. "Be careful."

Sora nodded. He lingered on the verge of kissing his Princess again...mouth hovering next to hers...

"Is there anyone here who objects to Prince Eric and Vanessa's union? Speak now or forever hold your-"

"_ERIC_!" Ariel shouted. "Wait!"

Sora sighed, "Gotta go." He withdrew from Kairi and sprinted up the stairs. Backwards. "Just...um...whatever you were thinking. Yeah. Save that thought. I'll be _right_ back." He shook his head at himself and left, flexing his hand, by and by, until he reached the deck.

**ooo**

_A/N: Yes! I know that's what you're saying. YES! FINALLY! Fluff! XD I think the next chapter is going to be the last one for this world. Actually, I doubt it. Let's make it two. Next world is...hehe, I'll make it a surprise. _

**Next Chapter Preview: **

**Scuttle grabbed Riku's ankle and pressed the side of his face into the bottom of the boy's foot. "Oh...no..." The seagull's face fell. "I can't make out a heartbeat."**

**Nevaeh shooed him away. She couldn't recall how to check someone's pulse, but she _seriously_ doubted that listening to Riku's sole was the correct way to go about it. "He's fine," she insisted. Mostly to herself. "He _has_ to be."**

**Scuttle flapped next to her. "You wanna know what Ariel did?"**

"**No-"**

"**She sang to the Prince, right, and blah-zammo, he's alive and kickin'!" he squawked. "Or whatever it is human legs do."**

**Nevaeh made a face. "_Sing_?" She didn't know any songs. And how would a serenade awaken someone? Unless this world was built on different laws and foundations. Maybe one thing here was a better tonic than something else in another place. She exhaled quickly, blowing the damp strands of hair out of her face. It couldn't hurt...right? She'd just have to make up a tune.**

"_**I...follow...the night...**_

_**Can't stand the light.**_

_**When will I begin...**_

_**To live again?" **_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be up...sometime..._

_God bless!_


	23. Something Old, New, Borrowed, And Blue

_Dedicated to Numero Uno. Mr. JC of Nazareth. _

_A/N: HURRAY! For a while there I was worried about the Story Alert. FF wasn't mailing anyone properly. And, I tell ya, I was in a tizzy! I'm glad everything's running right again. LOTS of stuff for you guys this time around: _

_**O** Two drawings: one of Sora and Kairi dancing – really sweet – and one of Riku and Nevaeh...you'll see. But you'll love it if you're a fan of them. Pretty fluffy. It's called: **Friendly Kisses: Riku's Revenge**. XD (On my homepage...thing.)_

_In fact..._

_**Deleted Scene: I have no idea.**_

_This is the comic I drew in written form. So it really doesn't go anywhere. Riku would **never** do this. Not in this story, anyway. Maybe next time. Actually...no. No. No. This is OOC for laughs.)_

_**Riku caught sight of Nevaeh approaching him out of the corner of his eye. It wouldn't have been a problem, but she was sprinting on the tips of her toes (with that hungry look on her visage), undone hair spilling over her shoulders. Now, either he was in trouble...actually, it didn't matter. This meant one of two things: an attempted beating or something equally as unpleasant. Unfortunately for Riku, he didn't have time to react to her sudden emergence.**_

_**Nevaeh leapt forward and flung her arms around his neck. This left the better part of the left side of his body immobile. And since the girl further anchored herself by latching to one of the straps across his chest, there was nothing he could do to dislodge her. So he rolled his eyes in silent protest.**_

"**_Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh purred. She pressed her face against his. "Do _I_ have a surprise for _you_!" Puckering her lips, Nevaeh lovingly planted a kiss on his cheek._**

_**Riku was startled. No doubt about it. He'd pictured torture. Not this. Then again...maybe it was the worst agony of all. The lowest of the lowest of blows. An inevitable blush crept upon his cheeks before he could prevent it.**_

**_Nevaeh withdrew and stared him down, heavy-lidded and mocking. "What have I told you about your guard?" she cooed quietly. "You know what this means..." Jubilated, she threw herself into the air. "_IWIN_!" _**

**_Riku scowled, very much infuriated. Having his emotions toyed with wasn't something he enjoyed. Not one bit. It was _high time_ little Heaven got a taste of her own medicine. "OH YEAH?" Riku groped for her, slipping his gloved hands by Nevaeh's jaw before her instinct could kick in. He edged closer, unable to keep the smirk off his face as their lips met for one brief second. And then..._**

"**HA_!" The Key Bearer leapt back, hands pumping up and down in success. "Whose guard is down _now_? PWNage, thy name is HEAVEN!"_**

_**Nevaeh was awash with rage. Her sword formed in her clenched hand and she uttered only one word: "DIE!"**_

_**END...XD **_

_**O** Also, I posted a short story on Nevaeh called, appropriately enough, **Nevaeh's Story**. Those of you who are curious about her past should take a look. And if you do read it, this chapter will make so much more sense. _

_THANK YOU cracker-jacks for helping me out this week. Ditto, Michelle-Chan and Heart. Yall're the best!!! MWAH!_

_Since this chapter is so DAG-GUM LONG!!! I'll have to skip out on the review replies. I'm so sooooo sorry. I really am. I'm just very exhausted. _

_THANK YOU READERS FOR HELPING ME REACH ALERT 100!!!_

_**Disclaimer**: Maybe if we storm Square Enix HQ and we form a lynch mob and we demand the use of Nevaeh and we...(laughs)_

_I am truly the Comma and Using-Dashes-Between-Words Queen this chappy._

**ooo**

Riku was madder than a haint. (A/N: Sorry. Southern term. Couldn't help myself. I really have no idea what a 'haint' is. I just say it all the time.) He kicked at one of the posts underneath the dock and splintered the sodden wood there with a very satisfying crunch. Not only had he let Nevaeh get her way, but...there was nothing he could do about it! _Blast_ that girl!

Unless...

Riku was graced with an epiphany. Conniving little Heaven may have achieved her fins, alright. But there was _one thing_ she'd neglected to remember. If she'd ever been told at all in the first place. He was a champion Blitzball captain. Which meant that Riku had been trained especially in the art of holding his breath for an absurd amount of time. Before the whole Heartless and Keyblade thing, it had been his goal to become a professional in the sport. At least now he knew all that hard work hadn't gone to waste.

(A/N: They _do_ hold their breath. I remember reading it in FFX. Just know that I didn't pull that out of nowhere.)

Riku tore the ribbon from his hair and preceded to slip off the white shirt Donald had spelled into existence. Ah, more good to come out of this little hitch. No more frilly clothes. Riku dropped the cotton top to the beach and marched out into the sea. His dark slacks stuck to his calves like glue as he trudged furiously along, muttering under his breath. When he was deep enough, Riku dove under the chilly water.

It wasn't hard to discover where Nevaeh'd gone. The light of her Keyblade gave her position away. She was held up under the wedding ship, skimming the underside of the vessel. Her orange tail glinted as she matched speed with the pace of the hull. And since nothing, as of yet, had attempted to attack her, she kept herself preoccupied with prying off a few barnacles, underside.

Riku moved, pulling himself forward with his powerful arms. It would have helped to have fins, but he'd long been versed in the ways of the ocean. So swimming was second nature. Nevaeh, on the other hand, looked like she'd lost a bug in her breeches. Maybe her scales irritated her...in any case, he didn't have long to criticize (or admire) her maneuverability. For when she saw him there, she made a face not even her mother would love. (A/N: Or remember...)

Nevaeh drifted over to him, her milky hair flowing behind her like a silken wave. When she reached his side, she inhaled the salty water with ridiculous pleasure and rested her wrist on Riku's shoulder. "You're very stubborn, Mr. Riku." She took another long, delicious breath. Her pale chest rose and fell beneath what was left of her dress. "Come now, sir," she sighed into his face, prolonging the exhalation of fish-oxygen. "Go back to shore...where you _CAN BREATHE_!"

Riku ignored Nevaeh's breath-bubbles, though they brushed themselves against his cheeks and lodged up his nose. He cocked an eyebrow at her and didn't say a word. _Duh_.

"Fine then. Have it your way."

**ooo**

Sora had many faces. Some serious, some angry, some silly, and some just down-right _adorable_. But this face beat all. Mostly because he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Giddy? Proud? Alive? All of them? Yes. No. Maybe...ah..._confusing_. That was a good word for it. There was a small problem, though. He couldn't release the building surge of _'YAHOO'_ rising to the surface like he had the first time he and Kairi kissed. He was aboard a ship with a dangerous Nobody, about to ensue a very serious battle. All the same, it was _impossible_ to suppress _every_ emotion.

So...Sora chuckled. It would have been a giggle, but that term didn't suit him and his deeper voice. At least it wasn't cracking anymore. He pointed a finger at Ursula's Nobody (named Vanessa, apparently) and shouted, "Stop right there!" He had a difficult time sounding threatening.

Ariel was already halfway down the red-carpeted aisle. And Vanessa was beside herself with rage as the elderly clergyman blubbered to a halt, mid-service. "WHAT?" she screamed with Ariel's sing-song tone. Her almond-shaped eyes narrowed to thin slits. "_YOU_!"

Eric didn't move or register anything. He just stood there, stiff as a board. Even the audience refused to concede to their presence.

Goofy scratched his head and leaned over to one side so he could view the situation differently. As if seeing everything from that perspective would help. "Wadda'ya think's wrong with the Prince?"

Sora opened and closed his hand. "Spell, remember?"

"_Has_ to be!" Doanld nodded. "I'd know one anywhere!"

Vanessa stormed from the altar, her brown hair flying away from under the gauzy veil. "Oh!" she laughed harshly. Her voice changed to creepy-deep for a woman her size. "You're just in time...to see your beloved wed another!"

Ariel stood her ground. "Leave him alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or _this_!" Scuttle flapped into view, leading sea creatures by the boat-loads to the deck. Dolphins leapt from the ocean and happily shot water into Vanessa's face. Other seagulls pecked at her head. Starfish slapped themselves over her mouth when she screamed in fury. This was either because of the crabs that had made their way into her gown or the lobster that was dangling off her nose. Once the seals flopped their way to her side, nudging her left, right, and every other possible way, Vanessa had had _enough_.

The bride grew in size, shaking off the (now scattering) animals. Her wedding dress stretched with her, but the material became damp with the power of darkness. Vanessa's legs ripped into pairs of three. Six, smoky tentacles snaked their way, endlessly, in every groove, nook, and cranny of the front of the altar. Though she remained thin, the shape of her eyes and the sound of her voice was uncommonly Ursula.

"HA HA HA!" she laughed. The black tendrils of smoldering shadows burnt the wood beneath her to a crisp. Vanessa towered over the lot of them, smiling that familiar, hungry sneer. "_FOOLS_!"

Ariel covered her mouth as the dusk billowed from the Nobody's person. Wide-eyed, she watched the darkness inch its way closer and closer to Eric. "No!" Without the smallest sign of hesitation, she threw herself into the void so she could protect him.

Sora tried to run after her, but Goofy held him back.

"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!"

"You _hag_!" Sora snapped. "Let 'em go!"

"Oh," Ursula's faux sighed flippantly. She blinked her painted eyes. "It's _you_ three again. Defeat me once, shame on the Keyblade Master and his little friends. Defeat me twice, shame on me." Humiliated, she tsked at herself.

"Defeat you three times, give us a break," Donald finished.

"_Pah_-thetic." Vanessa shook her Medusa-looking head. "I'll just have my _poopsies_ take care of you. Why should a woman as beautiful as _me_ bother breaking a nail?" She fondled her hair and studied the tips of her fingers. "Even if you _are_ delicious." Vanessa reached down to pinch Sora's cheek.

Sora backed away. "_Knock it off_!"

"Temper, temper." The Nobody cackled. "Flotsam! Jetsam! Mommy needs you!"

**ooo**

Nevaeh felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She smirked. "Ah. Here they come." The Keyblade in her hand vibrated to life. Which meant Heartless. She let Riku be..._for now_...and swam off to intercept the enemy. Her eyes widened as she came upon them.

Correction. _Enemies_.

Not just two. Or three. Or a dozen, even. But hundreds. _Thousands_. Nevaeh stared at the mass of brewing darkness, slanted yellow eyes glimmering at her from inside. Then she squealed with glee. More baddies meant more action. More action meant more adrenaline. More adrenaline meant...a RUSH! Possibly not as intense as flying over a gorge in a horse and buggy. But close. Maybe. "Oh, won't this be fun, Mr. Riku?"

He'd caught up to her by now. A bubble or two escaped his lips as he took it all in.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nevaeh taunted the eels with her pointer, asking them to come close. "That's right. Bring your ugly faces to my blade."

One of them (as it was impossible to tell the difference between the clones of Flotsam and Jetsam, it really didn't matter) happened to be brave enough to tempt her offer. It zig-zagged across her path, quick as lightning, only perceptive to the keenest of warriors. And just as it was about to sink it's inch-long teeth into her arm, Nevaeh reacted. She snatched the Heartless by the tail, jerking it to a halt, before contorting its shape. The little eel spun into a ball of onyx. It bounced back and forth between Nevaeh's double-jointed hands, quite distressed. You'd be too if some little girl had molded you into a harmless globe.

Nevaeh launched the sphere ahead of her and smacked it with the end of her sword. Emblazoned with fire, the Heartless exploded through the evaporating water until making contact with the original horde. A blinding flash of blue light and a few seconds for their eyes to adjust revealed a gaping hole in the Heartless front line.

"_HA_!" Nevaeh clutched her stomach and rolled over backwards. In a whir of white, she rotated into Riku's side...who looked half-amused at her choice of attack and half-annoyed that she'd done a good deal of the job without him so quickly. Just like her to deny him a treat. Nevaeh grabbed a hold of his arm and pressed the side of her face against his bare chest, fighting for breath. Or whatever it was she was inhaling to live. "Did you _see_ that?" she laughed.

Riku rolled his eyes...but he had to stop mid-process. For the Heartless had reevaluated the state of affairs and gathered together in a frontal, linear formation. These weren't normal _I'm-going-to-steal-your-heart_ beings. They seemed to know whom they were dealing with. _Educated_, almost. Probably because Vanessa was in control. Now the Heartless were going to attack as a whole and not as individual strugglers like they normally did.

_Of course_ this would happen. Everything that _could_ go wrong, _would_ go wrong.

Nevaeh's laughter died in her throat. "Hm." She straightened. "I think this'll actually be a challenge."

Riku replied by groping for his sword. The water was turning so dark, it was almost impossible to see his blade.

The Heartless crowded around the two of them, limiting escape by winding above and below until the two Key Bearers were suspended in the middle of a tide of night. Swimming faster...and faster...and faster, they were the equivalent to that of a mighty current. Slowly, but surely, Riku and Nevaeh began to drift apart. Not of their own free will, either. By the time they noticed this – though they reached out to fasten to their partner – it was too late. Together, the two of them were sucked into the shadows, in opposite directions.

Nevaeh pitied the poor Heartless. They were _really_ the means to their own undoing. She allowed them to carry her away, not even bothering to fight back. There wasn't a need. For when she reached the outer circumference, Nevaeh impaled her Keyblade into the deluge of black. And seeing that she was traveling at such a mighty speed, her puncture quickly transformed into a tear. Around and around she spun, leaning against her weapon with all her might...into ribbons and ribbons the Heartless were cut. The only setback was that the move took time. Thankfully, the Heartless were too stupid to reverse their spin-cycle.

Nevaeh clipped the last eel out of existence and resisted the urge to throw-up. Her pancakes wanted to make a reappearance. "Shame that took so long, eh, Mr. Riku?" She moved her disheveled hair out of the way and looked around. But he was nowhere to be found. "Mr. Riku?" she asked again. Her eyes drifted sky-ward, thinking maybe he'd wanted to actually take a breath for once. (His lung capacity was astounding.) Nevaeh grinned when she caught sight of him and twirled her way to his side. "Tired of killing your brain cells?"

Riku didn't answer. He was limp in the water. Eyes closed, mouth open.

Nevaeh pulled at her locks. "_Oh_..." She had to grit her teeth in fear of saying something horrible to herself. Name-calling wasn't the answer. Nevaeh grabbed Riku's chin and steered his face to hers. "I'm going to _kill_ you for this!" she cried. "You should have _known_ better! You should have _known_ the Heartless would strike at your Achilles' heel!"

_Blub_, Riku responded.

**ooo**

Kairi had little, if no, time to feel scatterbrained. After Sora left her, she managed to press her hand over her chest and back to one of the walls, next to a candelabrum. That was it. She could only recognize how her heart ached before the boards above her head withered to an alarming state of black. _That_, Kairi said to herself, _must _not_ be a good thing._

The boat creaked and swayed from some unseen pressure up top. Kairi had to grab hold of one of the dripping candlesticks to keep from falling over. As if this weren't enough, the ship changed course. Back toward land, it felt like. To say the Princess was curious was an understatement. Especially since the floor began to shake. More than one epic battle was going on here...and she wasn't a part of either.

"WAH!" Donald's quack reached her ears. "What's goin' on?"

Kairi steeled herself. With a firm nod of her head, she marched up the steps to see for herself what was happening. If she couldn't do her own fighting, then she'd watch it, by golly. She didn't come all this way to pamper Sora, after all. Though, she didn't mind it. _But that wasn't the point_! It was the _principle_ of the thing. Kairi had promised herself once that she wasn't going to let her boys treat her like a damsel in distress. She was going to prove that she could take care of herself. Starting now.

Kairi reached the deck, ready to take on anything...her jaw dropped at the sight that awaited her. A twenty-foot woman in a tattered wedding dress was infecting the entire front of the ship with her..._legs_? Though she was pretty, the bride was more terrifying than not. Her snake-like appendages wormed their way in every direction. Like a mess of knotted thread. Thick clouds of smoke rolled from her body, smelling of sulfur and ash.

This was definitely what Kairi _didn't_ expect. Well...maybe something _close_. But not twenty-feet worth.

"HA HA HA!" Vanessa crowed. "We'll _all_ go down with the ship!" Her tentacles snapped a few of the pillars off the pavilion. The vessel creaked in protest. "You'll all die!"

Donald was having too much trouble fighting off the darkness to try and stop her. He bit at Ursula's probing tendrils (since his arms and legs were bound), but they evaporated before he could make contact. Donald's head shuddered from the force of the missed target. "Doh!"

Goofy was pretty much in the same predicament. The only difference was that he was upside down. And his ears were being pulled.

Sora dodged in-between the Nobody's legs. Rolling, ducking, swerving, jumping...Kairi never knew he was so lithe. Lucky for him, just like he planned, the tentacles tangled themselves even more than they already had. This gave Sora a second to consider his options. Frankly, there weren't many. He had to protect his friends...but he had to defeat Ursula so the ship wouldn't sink...he did the only thing he could think of.

Kairi watched in fascination as Donald and Goofy melted into whips of golden light. They slipped out of Vanessa's clutches and flowed right in Sora's direction. As the Keyblade Master concentrated on this new magic Kairi had never seen before, the darkness recuperated. It built upon itself, higher and higher, and crashed home over Sora's shoulders before he was prepared.

"_SORA_!" Kairi screamed.

For an agonizing moment, all was still. All was quiet. Except for that awful laughing. And then...

Vanessa's legs were blown to smithereens. A ball of yellow vivacity exploded forth, Sora in its center. His back was arched and his hands were balled into tight fists over the amount of power that had just released from him. His clothes changed, as well, while he was suspended there. They became tinged with gold. Hovering at his hands were..._two_...Keyblades. One, he called Oathkeeper. Its keychain being her charm. The other was red, wreathed in flame.

Kairi was awestruck. "Sora?"

He whipped around, startled that she wasn't where he left her. "Kairi! _No_! It's not safe!"

"Oh, _who_ do we have _here_?" Vanessa clucked. "If it isn't Princess number seven. It's been a while, sweetcakes." The witch's tentacles took Sora by surprise (as his focus wasn't on the battle any longer) and hoisted him into the air. "_Look_. You've made a mess of everything, haven't you?"

Kairi stood rigid, not sure what to do or what to say. She could only watch helplessly as Sora struggled against his bonds.

"Here's the deal," Vanessa hissed. "_I_, the saint that I am, will release your little boyfriend under _one_ condition."

Kairi nodded. "Anything!"

"What I want is..." Ursula's Nobody paused for dramatic effect. "_YOUR HEART_!"

Sora was beside himself with anger. "_NO_! Kairi, don't lis-" A strap of darkness slapped over his mouth. He was left to mutter incomprehensible threats and warnings as a scroll unraveled itself before Kairi's face. Written upon it in a tidy cursive was a legal documentation – at the end, this statement: _I hereby save the life of the Keyblade Master for the price of my heart_. Then there was an empty spot for a signature.

"What do you need a _heart_ for?" Vanessa laughed. "So what? You'll be lifeless, expressionless, dead to the world. _Pfft_! Who needs it? You'll have your man! Your pretty face!" She rubbed her hands together eagerly. Her anticipation was intense. "Make a choice, Princess. And _sign_!"

A glowing pen, shaped like an arrow, hovered into view.

"Life's full of tough choices, i'n it?" Vanessa mocked.

Kairi took a deep breath and weighed her options...before slicing the paper into two with her sword. "You aren't taking _anything_ from me. Not my heart. _OR_ Sora!" Her hands prickled with supremacy. A steady pulse of light reverberated down Kairi's Keyblade and, whatever it was saturated with, dripped to the deck, righting what Vanessa had wronged. It spread like a wildfire. The white light caught the darkness ablaze and made its way up every single Nobody leg.

"_NO_!" Vanessa shrieked. "This can't be!" She tried to flee the light, but her attempts were short-lived. It would have been impossible to escape from her own tentacles. Kairi's force soon consumed every inch of her and Ursula melted away, caught in mid-tantrum.

Sora's jaw was left to dangle. He stood there, inflamed with power, two Keyblades in hand (if the spinning weapons hovering from his fingertips count as _in-hand_), but there was no need to exert it.

Kairi turned to him, her forearms awash with white light. She examined his Limit Form for a moment before giving Sora one of those _who-rocks_? and _I-want-to-hear-you-say-you-were-wrong_! looks. All rolled into one. But she was too breath-taking for the Key Bearer to indulge her. Lightheaded, the only word he could utter was:

"Wow..." Sora was so impressed, he reverted his Drive Gauge and sent Donald and Goofy spinning back to reality.

Donald lifted his head from the refurbished planks and sighed. "I _hate_ it when he does that." Then he stared at the audience. They were coming back to themselves. Some sat there like nothing was amiss while others wondered aloud how they'd gotten on the boat at all. It was a confusing few seconds, but their questions stopped – who cared about such trivial things? A wedding was taking place!

Goofy found something to point out, too. "Ariel's okay!" he shouted.

Sure enough, there she was, safe and sound, hugging Eric (who was back to his old self) around the middle. Her eyes were shut and she looked as scared as anything, but when the Prince touched her arm, she relaxed and slowly met his gaze. A little nervous. A little embarrassed. A little of everything.

"Ariel," Eric whispered. "Where...where am I?" He looked at her. "You have _legs_."

"You were getting married-I had to stop you-I-"

"_Married_?" Eric finally noticed his suit along with all the garland. "To _who_?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "The only person I want to marry...is _you_."

Sora grinned stupidly. He turned to Donald and Goofy, who were wearing similar expressions, before making eye-contact with Kairi. For some reason, he blushed without warning and spun away before his chest ruptured. Taut as a board, he continued to watch the drama with an unsettled feeling in his gut.

Ariel bowed her head. "I...can't marry you, Eric. I'm a mermaid, remember?"

"You have legs-"

"Only for today." She glanced at Donald, saddened beyond words.

Eric gently stroked her head, a smile on his face. He tucked his fingers into her red hair. "I love you no matter what form you're in. Please? Will you marry me?"

"I can't-"

"You can," a thunderous voice interrupted.

Ariel gasped. "_DADDY_?"

Donald and Goofy cowered behind Sora at the sight of King Triton with Sebastian on his shoulder. In fact, the rest of the people on board nearly fell out of their seats. Even the clergy fainted in fear. For his part, acting as a shield, Sora could only wave. "Uh..._hi_ _there_!"

Sebastian snapped his claw. "Whadda boddah. Late as usual."

Triton glared at Sora's non-finned feet. "I've had my qualms about you human-barbarians." He rounded on Eric, seeming to be full of malice. But his expression softened. "I never knew that you cared enough to..." The King stopped and cleared his throat. "There's only one problem, Ariel."

Sora shrugged to Kairi, who shrugged back.

Triton sobered. "And that's how much I'm going to miss you."

**ooo**

Nevaeh broke the choppy surface of the water. Gasping (not for breath, but for time), she hauled Riku upright with all the upper-body strength she could muster after exerting such energy. It was more complicated than it looked, what with him being so much larger than she was. His weight severely outmatched hers.

"Blast it all!" she complained. "_Wake up_!" Riku didn't listen to her when he was conscious. Why would he do any different now? Nevaeh pulled him to shore as best as she could and flung him to the sand. "I said, WAKE UP!"

She was so upset about the turn of events, she barely noticed Scuttle land next to her, screeching his lungs out. "Mermaid off the port _booooooough_!" he yelled into her ear.

Nevaeh slapped him. "Will you _shut-up_?"

Scuttle's eyes spun about in his head like a pair of loose marbles. "Whoa...you gotta mean right hook, there." He forgot about his injury and danced on the spot. "Oh! You're never gonna guess what just happened. _NEVER_!"

"Sora and company saved the day, I'll wager." Nevaeh opened Riku's mouth to look inside. She remembered _something_ about drowning...being able to resuscitate someone...with the mouth. She just had no idea what that _something_ was.

Scuttle grabbed Riku's ankle and pressed his ear into the bottom of the boy's foot. "Oh...no..." The seagull's face fell. "I can't make out a heartbeat."

Nevaeh shooed him away. She couldn't recall how to check someone's pulse, but she _seriously_ doubted that listening to Riku's sole was the correct way to go about it. "He's _fine_," she insisted. Mostly to herself. "He _has_ to be."

Scuttle flapped his wings. "You wanna know what Ariel did?"

"No-"

"She sang to the Prince, right, and _blah-zammo_, he's alive and kickin'!" he squawked. "Or whatever it is human legs do."

Nevaeh made a face. "_Sing_?" She didn't know any songs. And how would a serenade awaken someone? Unless this world was built on different laws and foundations. Maybe one thing here was a better tonic than something else in another place. She exhaled quickly, blowing the damp strands of hair out of her face. It couldn't hurt..._right_? She'd just have to make up a tune.

"_I...follow...the night..._

_Can't stand the light,_

_When will I begin..._

_To live again?" _

Nevaeh paused. She inched closer to Riku to make sure he wasn't faking it. Because if he was...she was going to _kill_ him. _A second time_!

"_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday,_

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?"_

Scuttle's eyes filled with tears as Nevaeh brushed the hair out of Riku's face.

"_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Fly...fly...away..."_

Nevaeh, ending the song in a whisper, frowned at the result of her singing. Riku was still completely clueless to everything around him. "_ARG_!" She whacked her tail across his chest in fury.

Riku coughed up a handful of water and squinted against the sun. "Get off of me," he grunted.

Nevaeh raised her fist over his head. "Good. You're alive. Now I can _kill_ you-"

"Were you singing to me?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie."

"Don't expect me not to."

Scuttle watched the argument with a goofy grin on his beak. "Ah. Young love." He batted his eyelashes.

**ooo**

Ariel spun around on brand new, _not-going-to-disappear-on-her-when-Donald-departed_ legs. She twirled through the moonlight that lighted the dressing room. "Can you imagine? Me! Getting _married_!"

Kairi and Nevaeh watched her dreamily. Ever since King Triton gave his consent, Nevaeh transformed to human (it had been a chore to convince her to wear the dress again), Riku and herself boarded on the ship, and the lot of them drafted into being best men and bride's maids per Ariel's request...well...things were happening fast. Okay. _Really_ fast. Insanity.

Nevaeh pursed her lips. "I do not understand," she said.

Ariel was too busy humming to herself to hear.

But Kairi did. "What's that?"

"This _love_ concept." Nevaeh clasped her hands behind her back. She was honored to be in such a position as a bride's maid. She'd never had any friends to ask her to do anything of the sort. It warmed her heart through and through. Something she'd treasure. "I thought love had to do with _discipline_."

Kairi shook her head. "Oh. No, that's not it at all."

"Then tell me. What is love?"

"Love is when you..." Kairi giggled. All that she had to do was think of Sora. "You don't _really_ know what you're feeling. It's like you've never seen the sky before." She searched Nevaeh's face for signs of recognition. "Love is patient and kind. It's never rude or boastful...it bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. You can't trace it. And you can't break it. Not with a million Keyblades. It's when you hug someone so close, yet it's still not close enough."

(A/N: Kudos to 1 Cor. 13 (and a few adlibs from me and a song called: Come What May) for that one. Isn't that romantic?)

**ooo**

Riku felt a little uncomfortable being shirtless in front of a group of aristocrats. Even worse was becoming one of Eric's best men. Or...really..._Ariel's-best-man-that-ended-up-saving-the-day-so-therefore-had-to-be-stuck-in-the-ceremony-somewhere-Keybade-Master_. At least he wasn't alone. There was _somebody_ else in the same boat. Sora stood at his side, proud and excited for his mermaid friend. He didn't have any misgivings about his clothes. Then again, he wasn't half naked.

It wasn't exactly the people that made Riku so upset. It was Nevaeh. Now that she had her legs back, her blue skirt had been re-donned. Torn, yes. Worn correctly, _no_. She'd opted for a more towel-around-the-waist look, which suited her just fine. Thankfully, Nevaeh hadn't thought it appropriate to make her garment into pants again. She smiled at him evilly from behind her assorted flowers. Little Heaven thought it _funny_ that he'd neglected his belongings. And this was his punishment in her eyes. And they laughed at him. Full throttle.

Riku frowned at her from across the aisle as the Bridal March began.

Everyone in the crowd broke their necks trying to get a view of the wife-to-be. And, without a doubt, Ariel was every bit enchanting. Even without the wedding dress. The way her face shown under the stars and the way her eyes danced as they focused on none other than her one and only was proof enough. Nobody had room to talk.

Kairi and Nevaeh smiled at each other secretively. Riku didn't even _want_ to know.

Ariel stepped up next to the altar. Prince Eric took her hand, reassuring her with a tender hold. That he'd love her forever. Nothing would separate them. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. _Never_, actually. It was beyond heart-warming. It was...it was...Riku's mind struggled for the right word.

It was beautiful. Close enough, anyway.

"We are gathered here this evening..."

Riku tucked his expressionless mask away as he watched the couple. It was hard not to be indifferent at a time like this. Even so, the service was more than his attention span could handle. He had a lot on his mind. So, before he knew it, Riku was wondering around in the recesses of his dark thoughts. Things involving the Organization, the war, the King, and other such matters that he really couldn't help right now...but still worried about, besides.

_Annoying_.

A small hum against his ear yanked him out of his stupor and he balked at what he heard:

"_Dere you see her,_

_Sittin' dere across dah way,_

_She don't gotta lot to say,_

_But dere's someting about 'er."_

Riku's eyes were inevitably drawn to Nevaeh. He squinted at the girl, determined to figure out if this was some scheme of hers to make him suffer for his mistake earlier that day. However, she wasn't paying him any attention. She was an avid onlooker. Just like everyone else.

...but as her killer instinct was key, she felt his steely eyes bore into her and so returned his glare without much effort. She plainly said: _I haven't gotten you back yet. But I will. You will PAY_!!! There _was_ something different about her, Riku admitted to himself. She was as wild and disobedient as an untamed tiger. Nowhere near as powerful or nice as Kairi. Yet she was anything but normal.

"_And ya don' know why,_

_But cha dyin' to try,_

_You wanna..._

_Kiss dah girl!"_

Riku's visage dropped to a steady gawk. Nevaeh quirked an eyebrow, asking (without saying a word) what his problem was. Revived by this look, Riku replied to the voice in his head: "I do not." And it was the truth. He didn't. Just because the image of doing so trapezed through his head once already didn't mean anything.

Sora nudged him. "_Shh_!"

"_Jes, you want her,_

_Look at her ya know you do,_

_Possible she want you, too,_

_Dere's one way to ask her."_

Riku grunted at the voice. "Do..._not_!" _Want_ her? It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Nevaeh was still silently scrutinizing him. And there was _no way_ she wanted him, either. Wanted him on the receiving end of her sword, maybe.

"_It don' take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and..._

_Kiss dah girl."_

Now the Key Bearer's tactic was to act like he didn't hear anything at all. Heaven would have a word or two to say to him if he up and decided all of a sudden to kiss her without explanation. In the middle of a wedding service. There would be no escaping that wrath. It gave Riku 'daymares'.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_My oh my!_

_Look like dah boy too shy,_

_Ain't gonna kiss dah girl."_

Riku's face turned red. He was in a mindset to prove this voice wrong...until he realized exactly what he was thinking.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Ain't it sad?_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad,_

_He gonna miss dah girl."_

Now _there_ was something that rang a little truth. He _was_ going to miss her when they left Nevaeh behind in Atlantica. _Just a little bit_. Okay, _less_ than a little. For one, she cooked...and she was someone to talk to...and...now he was just making excuses. He'd already admitted to himself that she was friend material. _Sort of_. So why couldn't he admit that he was going to miss having her around? Because Riku, in every aspect, hated being attached to something (even the slightest of ways) only to have it vanish into thin air. Which was one of the reasons he became so obsessed with finding Kairi a heart. To the point where he'd steep himself in darkness.

"_Now's your moment-"_

"Go away," Riku interrupted. "I'm not interested in kissing her!"

"Jumpin' jellyfish, man!" Sabastian's voice rang out. "A crab try tah do what a crab gotta do and you _teenagers_...I give you some helpful advice and ju swim all ovah me."

**ooo**

Sora couldn't keep his eyes off of Kairi. The entire ceremony sped past him like it was nothing. Here one moment and gone the next. The only reason he found himself prodding Riku to silence was because he was interrupting his inattentiveness with that terrible muttering. Sora wondered...would he ever find himself at the altar again, looking at Kairi as he was now?

He abruptly felt seasick.

**ooo**

Nevaeh huffed. She was going to kill Riku when she had the chance. Him and his stupid _not-wanting-to-breathe_. All she had to do was get the Key Bearer alone. Ensnare him somehow. It was a shame she had to say something earlier. He'd be on his guard as a result. Nevaeh kept her eyes on the bride and groom, but her mind was elsewhere. She spent the entire thirty minutes thinking of ways to do her friend in.

The vows and the kiss were exchanged without much incident. It was rather sweet. Nevaeh had to admit it. She hoped that she would find her Prince someday. Like in the stories she'd read ever since she was little. But, then again, who would take her? She was...different. And that was putting it nicely. That is, _nicely_ compared to what her father referred to her as. An ugly, good-for-nothing, mistake was one.

_Positive thoughts, Heaven, positive thoughts_!

Nevaeh sighed, hanging herself on Kairi's arm. "Well. This was very enjoyable." She rested her head on the Princess' shoulder. "I didn't remember weddings before today. I'm glad it's a part of my memory again."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah." She had that familiar, faraway look in her eyes. "Me too. I don't know what I would do if I forgot something so-" She stalled, seeming to weigh what she said. It was either callous to Nevaeh's condition or a little too hint-ish toward what had been on her mind during the earlier part of the ceremony.

"_Romantic_?" Nevaeh finished, a tease tickling her voice. If Kairi had thought her statement cold and unfeeling...gosh, she was a frolic through a field compared to Sarmiento and Tarsus of the Mastery. "I take it that you are going to wed soon. Am I right?"

Kairi's jaw dropped. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson and she tucked her auburn hair behind her ears with nervous fingers. "No...I don't...I _am_?"

"_Princess_," Nevaeh said matter-of-factly, spinning on the tips of her toes to wind in front of the _red-as-a-beat_ girl. She grasped Kairi by the shoulders and bit her bottom lip. "I have a feeling, Miss," she toyed. "My gut instinct is never wrong! Your Mr. Sora will be proposing to you any day now."

Kairi could only blink. Nevaeh wasn't sure she was breathing anymore. "Y...you-you _know_ this?"

Nevaeh wrinkled her nose at the frightened expression writing itself across the Princess of Heart's face. In terms of this saying, the script would have been in bold. In permanent ink. Embossed. It was becoming so _obvious_, Kairi's hands (balled tightly at her sides) soaked in the light like twin sponges. Soft beams filtered through and danced across the deck of the ship. It was like a beacon that alerted everyone around them that something was amiss. But, unlike the curious people they _could_ have been, the party attendees left it alone. They'd had enough intrigue for one day. The light did, on the contrary, catch Riku's ardent attention.

"Heaven." He was zoned in on Kairi's face. "What did you do to her?"

Nevaeh pouted. "Why do you assume _I_ did something?"

Riku didn't feel obligated to answer that question. He thought a death-glare was adequate enough.

"_Fine_." Nevaeh shrugged and released the petrified Kairi. "I was merely telling her that young women her age are in a perfect position to be offered a hand in marriage. Courtship in the very _least_." Nevaeh placed her hands on her hips and stood contraposto, shooting him an appraising eye. "Why aren't you settled down, I wonder?"

Riku barely reacted to the query. Perhaps he was used to Nevaeh's insane claims. That or he didn't care. "Heaven, things are different. You don't get married at fifteen."

She was astounded by this. It was evident in the way she held herself: no longer relaxed, but unbending. Curious. Expecting. Excited, even. "You mean..." Her orange eyes lifted, swinging back and forth as she checked the scarce events in her melancholy recollections. "Not at fifteen?" she questioned.

Riku shook his head. Kairi did likewise, though she was still flustered beyond compare.

"What about arranged marriages?"

Her partner grunted. "No."

Nevaeh beamed with giddiness. It was something none of them had been witness to as of yet. She smiled, on rare occasions. But did she ever _beam_? Goodness, no. Nevaeh bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. And before allowing a squeal to escape her lips, she trounced around in a circle, pulling one startled Riku in her wake. "I get to pick for myself," she giggled. "That means no Lameck Zalter!" Nevaeh freed Riku and tackled Kairi in turn. "I don't have to marry anyone on my birthday!"

The Princess didn't know how to respond to this. But she felt that she should be happy for Nevaeh anyway. She grinned and encouraged the girl's enthusiasm.

Riku put a hand to his temple to regain his balance. He frowned. "Birthday? Lameck Zalter?"

"Yes." Nevaeh became unearthly still and her face unreadable. So much so that it was hard to imagine her flouncing about the place like she had been. "Before I left home, I was to turn fifteen within the month, marrying Lameck Zalter on said day." She closed her eyes and laced her fingers behind her back. "He was going to make me."

"Who?" Kairi asked in a hushed whisper.

"My father."

"Heaven Zalter," Riku murmured.

Nevaeh scoffed, "Don't remind me."

Kairi rested the tips of her fingers over her mouth. "Did you even _like_ Lameck?"

"No. He insulted my mother."

Riku had a hard time picturing this for good reason. He was tempted to ask: _And you let him live_? "That doesn't explain why Kairi looks like she was going to drop dead."

"Hey! I do not!"

"Do so."

Nevaeh giggled. "I told her that Sora was going to propose."

"_WHAT_? Don't be stupid."

That wasn't a very wise thing to say...

**ooo**

Away from it all, Sora leaned against the wooden railing of Prince Eric's wedding ship and star gazed. Half of his mind was on the Mastery's war and half of his mind was on: _'That's right, Sora_. _You're the key. To everything. To all the worlds. To the Princesses of Heart…even though you are nothing. You know it's true. Why have faith in such lies? You're just like the ones that came before you. Even after all you've done for them, they will hate you. Would you like to know why? Because, Sora. You are the key. The King's Puppet. Aren't you tired yet? Haven't you figured it out? They're all formed into tools of war in the end…the Keyblades.' _It made him ill to think about it, whenever or wherever he'd heard this, because most of it was true..._all_ of it was true.

"Sora!" Donald hopped up onto the railing and took a seat there. "What are you doing way back here? Ariel just threw her bouquet." He smiled in that _all-too_-_suspicious_ way.

"Yep!" Goofy stood next to Sora, just barely containing a ha-yuck. "You'll never guess who caught it, neither!"

"Uhhh..." Sora nestled his pointer and middle finger in his hair. He had a suspicious feeling he knew who it was, but saying so would only make it worse. The _let's-pick-on-Sora-now_ worse, that is. "Notta clue."

Donald frowned. "Aw, c'mon! _Guess_!"

Sora grinned. "I can't understand a _word_ you're saying." He looked to Goofy and poked him in the side with his elbow. "Ya know, I think Daisy would have _LOVED_ to catch Ariel's bouquet."

Donald's complexion, as red as a tomato, suddenly turned ghost-white. He looked like the un-dead. Like they were back in Halloween Town already. "This isn't about Daisy! This's about-"

"Yer right," Goofy played along in the magician's plight. He slapped his gloved hands on Sora's shoulders and peeked through the Keyblade Master's spiky, brown mane. "Haven't you been dating for..." His eyes squinted in concentration. "...Gawrsh! That long?"

Donald jumped up and down, pumping his fist around in small, aggravated circles. "CUT IT OUT! _WAHHH_!"

Sora and Goofy laughed. They had to learn on each other for support.

"What's so funny?" Donald quacked. He tilted his hat forward until the front rested on the bridge of his beak. His shoulders were so hunched, they elevated right up to his mountain-peaked brows.

Sora pointed. "Your _face_!"

At that, poor Donald began to molt. He put up his dukes and hobbled around on one, stiff leg, swiping the tip of his mouth with a feathered thumb. "C'mon! Them's fighting words!"

"We were just kiddin'," Goofy tried to explain.

"_WAH_!" Donald shushed him with a lightning bolt to the foot.

"WOOH-OW!" The knight hobbled around, trying to blow off the tips of his toes. Until another stroke of thunder got him scampering away to the front of the ship.

"I'll show you _kidding_!" Donald followed, wand raised over his head like a madman.

Sora restored his attention back to the ocean. The only thing that interrupted the rhythmic sounds of the salt-water waves lapping at the keel of the boat was Goofy's screams: _YAHHH-HOO-HOO-AWHEEE_! Sora laughed to himself, glad to be a part of such a..._lively_...group of people. Ragtag, but spirited.

"The _nerve_!" someone huffed.

Startled out of his musings, Sora turned to find Nevaeh a few feet away, sitting cross-legged on the railing of the ship. She started to braid her hair again, forming the white locks into a rope. At first, Sora wasn't sure he wanted to say anything. He'd never really talked to the girl. And he wasn't keen on striking up a conversation now. What with her in such a foul mood. But...he didn't have to.

"Good evening, Mr. Sora," Nevaeh greeted, still focused on her hair. She grimaced at her split-ends. "_Blast_."

"_Mr. Sora_? I'm _just_ Sora." He grinned.

"No, no, no," Nevaeh corrected. "I'm serving under you for the purposes of the Keyblade and the King." She stared at him, back straight and eyes glittering. "You are _Mr_. Sora."

Sora shook his head. "Nope."

"Yes," she insisted.

"Not a chance." His grin was only growing.

"Yes! You are!" Nevaeh's was quite the opposite.

"No way." Sora laced his fingers behind his head and stood there, face tilted toward the heavens. Mostly so he wouldn't have to look at her when he made his little spill. "The way I see it, we're all equal. If you're going to call me Mr. Sora, then I get to call you Miss. Nevaeh." He positioned the tip of one of his feet against the ground and waited.

"My. You're nothing like what my Mast-_Tarsus_ said," the girl corrected herself.

"Oh yeah?" Sora was on the verge of being nosy. "What do the bad guys say about me?" Though keeping his pose, he switched his gaze from the night sky to Nevaeh.

"He says that you're a moron."

Sora nearly fell over with disappointment. "_Moron_?" Put out, he made a face and turned from her, taking solace in the scenery as an alternative. The antagonist of the whole sha-bang thought he was a simpleton. That _definitely_ didn't improve his mood.

Nevaeh giggled at him. From what he'd heard of her laughter before, it sounded _much_ better. _Human_, in fact. Maybe hanging out with them was doing some good after all. "I can see why Mr. Riku admires you so," she said. "When I told him of my plans before, he overpowered me with the bond of your friendship."

Sora thought this over. "When you were going to kill me?"

"Yes."

Well, she was blunt. That was for sure.

"But...you know..." Nevaeh's tone pacified. And it was almost like she was smiling. Not maliciously, either. Which very well might have been a first. "I do not think I would have beaten you."

"Why's that?"

"Because _you_ are a good person. That's why."

"You're good, too, ya know."

Nevaeh laughed out loud. This time, it was more like a cackle and Sora had to cover his ears. "Me? _Good_?" She quieted oddly fast and tapped her chin with the prospect of acting 'moral'. "Hm. Interesting..." She threw her braid over her shoulder, done with it. "Very interesting." Nevaeh sprang from her seat and began to walk away.

"Uh..." Sora wasn't aware that their conversation was over. "I don't feel like a good guy," he admitted lamely.

Nevaeh kept on going, her braid swinging like a pale pendulum in the darkness. "Either you will unify the worlds and fight for their freedom, or leave them as they are, unaware, and lose all that you once thought you knew, just Sora. Whether you know it or not, you're doing the correct thing." She strolled from him and didn't look back.

Sora sighed. "It might be _correct_..." His eyebrows furrowed. "But is it _right_?"

"Is what right?" Riku looked as sour as Nevaeh had a few minutes previous.

Sora grinned in spite of himself. "What happened to you?"

"Heaven caught the bouquet," Riku mumbled.

Sora burst into a fit of laughter. Not only was this side-stitching, it was a relief. Kairi hadn't caught it after all! "Aw! When's the wedding? Can I be your best man?" He grabbed his friend by the head and proceeded to give him a noogie.

Riku didn't even try to struggle. The fight had been beaten out of him...somewhere. "Hn." His silver hair was starting to stand on end from all the static. But he didn't give it much thought.

"Riku," Sora simpered, a little disgruntled with the more-stoic-than-usual attitude. "Catching the bouquet isn't _that_ bad."

"Unless you're Heaven." Riku dropped his face into his hands. "She took the whole bunch of roses and tried to force-feed me."

Sora's bright, blue eyes widened.

"Because I called her stupid. I have a feeling she's not through with me yet."

Sora wanted to laugh. He really did. But the thought of having Riku's foot against his backside wasn't pleasant. He decided to be wise, for once, and keep his mouth shut. _Tightly_. Sora clasped his hands as one to rein in his delight. "Ouch."

"Hn."

"So..." Sora fought off more hysterics bubbling up his chest. "What now?"

Riku didn't answer right away. He was busy sweating it out. There was option A, in which he would find Nevaeh and ask her to forgive him...possibly resulting in bodily harm...or option B, in which he would leave it alone and hope for the best. If Sora didn't know any better, he would have came to the conclusion that Riku was afraid of Nevaeh. Then again. Kairi was dead-scary when she wanted to be. "I'll have to make an apology before she leaves."

Sora bit back his surprise. "She's _leaving_?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. All she needed was to find a place to hide, remember? She's told us all she knows. We can't hold her against her will."

"Like _I'd_ do-"

"_HEEEEEEEEEELP_!"

Pete came dashing around the corner, followed very closely by the chef from before. The one whose cake had been ruined. "For dah love of _ME_! HELP!"

Louis was hot on Pete's tiny, red tail, butcher knife in hand. "What is this? How could I miss such a sweet, little succulent crab! Here, crabby! Here, crab! Into the pot you get!

Sora looked at Riku. "Should we?"

They both answered at once. "NAH!"

**ooo**

_A/N: That was one CHOPPY chapter. Sorry about that. This was just A LOT to write. The fluff I promised will be at the beginning of next chapter. I'm just too pooped to continue since I wrote most of this today._

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you like always, guys!_

_God bless!_

_(Passes out)_


	24. A BitterSweet Decision

_Dedicated to (I've said this before) the Inventor of Romance. I mean, really! Who can beat that:D_

_A/N: This chapter is much shorter, but I didn't think any of y'all would mind. The only thing I have to warn you about is that it's the end of the semester. I may or may not be able to squeeze in another chapter before December 10th. From here on out it's a desperate rush to study for finals, finish papers, and complete projects. Whew! But hey! There's some good news, too. I have a lot of time off for the holidays so that means lottsa chapters for Christmas! YAY!_

_P.S. – I'm still writing Deleted Scenes. I just need to know what you guys wanna read. _

_**Aiko****Moonchild**: Would you have helped Pete out? (Laughs) I would have...helped get the butter! YUM! XD I really like crab. And one as big as Pete is like Heaven, don'cha think?_

_**tennisdesi**: Riku's Revenge was so sweet, I think I have a cavity! Hehe...heh...okay. I think I'm going to do another one of those comics. I should probably make it into a DS, too. _

_**GTA Guy**: I'm glad that I made you laugh! That makes me beam like all-get-out. Sora looked like this: _OO

_**mOOnlite**-**dUSk**: You'll be so happy with me. Like I promised, the SxK fluff is right at the beginning. And it's goooooood fluff. I think so, at least. The Valor form is my favorite cause...I have no idea why. I'm partial to red, I guess. :D I will use more of the forms – only on special occasions. Sebastian says: "Sora and Kairi are gonna bat deir eyes. Like dis! And deir gonna pucker up deir lips. Like dis!"_

_**greatestauthorever**: I'm pretty sure Sora isn't going to propose when he's fifteen...but I'm sure it's right around the corner, if you pick up what I'm puttin' down. (Coughs) Sweetly Broken (Coughs). _

_**Snowjay**-**chan**: Will Heaven stay or will she go? Read and find out! Though...I already told you! XD Better yet, see what prevents her._

_**inuhoono**: I wasn't able to add in Come What May this chapter. The romantic scene was much too short. Next time, maybe. But I agree with you. I LOVE that song._

_**Samecca**: Yeah, I wrote most of the last chapter one afternoon. Boy...I was grumpy! And I slept 'til noon the next day. I can be pretty insane when a story grips me like this. All the more reason to never believe that I'll let this die. I'm glad I could make you laugh, too! YAY! I hope you enjoyed your week off! _

_**destiny's****crossroads**: You foresee correct! Kairi will be kickin' bad guy bottom just as well as Nevaeh, here shortly. And – dare I say it – as good as Sora? GASP! NO! 1Cor13 will forever be my main reference for true love. It makes me go all weak in the knees. _

_**Crystallynne**: (Does a little dance) No cliffie this time, either! You'll enjoy the fluff!_

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: I hope you liked the fanart! Your last chapters of Riku and Nevaeh's Friendship Lessons and FJ were AMAZING! I can't wait for more! I'm on pins and needles. WHEE! Riku actually isn't all that sorry when Nevaeh 'leaves'...but...eh, you'll see. (He's torn up on the inside. He wants to say: "NO! YOU CAN'T!", grab her, and kiss her lips off...(snorts).)_

_**Jupiter**-**Lightning**: I hope this update was soon enough for ya! I still haven't gotten Kiss The Girl out of my head yet. _

_**mysteryyoungster**: Much love this chppie, too!_

_**i AM the Random Idiot**: I really like Moulin Rouge. Especially the soundtrack. Especially Ewan's voice. (Melts) I knew you'd be happy with me if I made Riku's shirt go bye-bye. Just for you, he still hasn't managed to find it yet. _

_**GaaraIsMine**: You have no idea how happy it makes me that my chapters are read more than once. ZoMGasp! (Runs around screaming like the insane fan-girl she really is, deep down.)_

_**x.guitarpunk.x**: Heaven and Riku as an old couple would be like: _

_Riku: (thrusting his cane around like a sword) Get away from me, woman!_

_Hevaen: (removing the pins from her hair to twirl about her fingers like long knives) What did you say about my cooking, old man? _

_XD MOO-HAHAHA!_

_**Jini**: I love your reviews! My favorite line last chapter was BLUB, too! HEHEHE! That's so great. I'm touched at what you said! About getting lost in my story. I do that all the time. Not in MY story, but others. And to know that people are wondering around in words that I've strung together. (Sniffs) No. I'm fine. I've just got something in my eye..._

_**Michelle**-**chan**: (Glomps) Who's the best DA sister in the history of forever? YOU ARE:D I'm almost through with your Roxas and Naminé picture. I rather like it. I hope I can find time to chat with you soon:boogie:_

_**MegaFlameHedge**: Your wish is granted. Nevaeh is not left behind! Far from it. It'll be fun to see what stops her, though, huh? Enjoy! Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry I got a song stuck in your head. Te he!_

_**crazycutie2**: Ah, the next chapter's here. I love the smell of brand-new computerized pages in the morning...or whenever it is you're reading this. XD_

_**Anime**-**17**: I'm glad you liked the Deleted Scene. It's a personal favorite of mind. Definitely worked its way into my heart. Sigh. ) Enjoy the chapter and the fluff! WOOT!_

_**Lithius**: It's nice to hear from you, Lithius! I wanted to do something more in Atlantica...other than singing. Don't get me wrong! I could listen to Sora sing all day. But...you know what I mean. :D Enjoy the chapter!_

_**moonstrife**: This chapter is romantic and half-way heavy. Not so much so. Axel's good comic relief. He's such a cutie-pie! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for pointing out those mistakes. Grr, me and my moments. :D I owe ya one! _

_**cracker**-**jacks000**: Guess what-guess what-guess what? THEY DO KISS THIS CHPATER! (Moves out of the way as quickly as she can.)_

_**Heart** **of****Dreams**: Riku and Nevaeh married. Wow. They're going to have one messed up kid. (Gets an idea!!!!) You rock, Heart! Inspiration, thy name is YOU! Squee!_

_**PuppyNoelle**: Hey! Hello! I'm so happy that I know what a haint is now. It's nice to learn things new for a change. To get away from Hemoglobin and PMAT and Bahgavad Gita. (Cheers!!!) You've made my day. My mom was tickled, too. Kudos! Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Jade** **Rhade**: The update is...NOW! Which is soon. Yes? Right? I hope:D OH! And threatening Riky with Nevaeh? OOOO, you're bad! But oh-so good! Must give you props for something so wicked. HAHA! _

_**Childhood****Aspirations**: Neat! I replied to you here before replying to the review itself! My ego is about the size of Texas. You are too kind! And, if you want, I can make the next Deleted Scene: Riku and Nevaeh – what would have happened if Nevaeh remembered how to resuscitate someone. XD You know, I think I'll do just that! _

_**Disclaimer**: Alas, my ownership, it does me wrong to treat me so discourteously. _

**ooo**

Darkness to the intellect and sunshine to the heart. That's what his mother had told him about love. She was right..._boy_ was she right. Always, of course. Sora thought over her words as he walked back toward the dock. There wasn't much more that could be done in Atlantica. The Prince's wedding ship had returned to port, Eric had carried Ariel to his castle per custom, Triton had apologized...he'd offered his support to the war, Pete was back to his old self (last Sora saw) as he'd fled the scene from Louis, Sarmiento was nowhere to be found, Nevaeh had politely (_POLITELY_!!!) asked Donald for the use of his Fire spell instead of any other torturous means she could've dredged up, Donald had chased Goofy back to the Gummi, Riku was too antsy to stay in one place for long as Heaven was 'out to get him' and...Kairi and he were finally alone.

Sora couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. For one, he felt like he was going to throw up, he was so nervous. How had he managed to kiss her those first few times? Back home, he'd really had no idea what he was doing and now Sora wasn't certain if it was him at all. Was it? Had _he_ been brave enough to do those things or had it been Roxas?

As it was, his Nobody was trying his best to give him a pep-talk. Sora was busy taking notes and/or ignoring him. _C'mon! Say it!_ Roxas urged.

_I'm not saying it._

_It's only four words._

_Four words that sound really stupid._

_It'll make her laugh._

_AT me. _

_Just say it. Say: 'Now...where were we?'_

"AH!" Sora stamped his foot. Besides making a pretty big hole in the ground, it resulted in Kairi's concern. That wasn't something he wanted. Or did he? Her trepidation was touching. But having the Princess focus solely on him was scary. "Uh..." Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh...spider."

Kairi looked at him funny. "_Spider_?"

"Yeah. I hate spiders." Sora started on his way again. His eyes drifted from the shoreline to the sea itself to the stars overhead to...Kairi. "You were awesome back there," he tried. "You know. With Vanessa."

"I don't even know how it happened." She grinned. "There's no excuse now."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows and kicked at the sand. "Huh?"

"You can't tell me to stay behind anymore."

_Oh_. Now he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Making Kairi _happy_ with him was one thing. Making Kairi _safe_ was a whole new battle arena. If anything happened to her, Sora didn't know what he'd do. On the other hand, she _had_ saved his life. Then again..._gah_. How he hated the variables. Why couldn't he just tell her this? Wouldn't that be easier? Maybe. Maybe not. Luckily, Sora was saved from the uncomfortable silence.

Kairi took his hand and shook it to get his notice. He didn't mind this at all. "What about _you_? You were amazing, too." Her azure eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You had _two_ Keyblades."

Sora beamed. "Comes with the clothes." He hesitated before lacing his fingers through hers. And he was astounded to find Kairi's securing themselves further. Their hands fit perfectly. Skin to skin, glove to glove. For Sora, this was bold with a capital B. After all, he'd barely managed to hug her after he'd seen no sign of his Princess in over a year. _This_ he did with ease. Having kissed her might have had something to do with it.

The both of them continued their leisurely stroll, not bothered by the flow of conversation. Not really. Actions spoke louder than words; they said much more in comparison. Things that could only be deciphered with the heart. A smile. A glance. Moving closer to the other, bit by bit. There was no rush. They had all the time in the world.

The sea's waves lapped at the beach, over their feet, drawing Sora and Kairi back to memories of the Islands. Of catching fireflies, playing hide-and-go-seek, listening to stories...being so excited that they could hardly breathe the air was so thick with expectancy, dancing in the dark when no one else had been around, huddling beneath a collection of covers in place of a tent, splashing about in their clothes, lying against the Paupou tree so they could dry off...

"Reminds me of home," Kairi said aloud. She sloshed around to look at Sora. "Did you miss it?"

"Only all the time." Sora smirked in an almost evil sort-of-way. "Know what I missed most?"

"What?"

Sora crouched down, filled his right hand full of water (as his left was currently being held), and splashed Kairi's legs. As she squealed at him, he said: "Your face when I did _this_!"

Kairi leapt away, her knees bent inward with the cold. "OH! You _did_, did you?" She stooped over to sling water at him, too. Though she had the use of both hands...though Kairi was using the technique that never failed (aka: _The Grandma_, dubbed by none other than Sora since one had to widen their stance in attempt to use 'ammo' between their legs)...she managed to miss him altogether.

Sora tucked his pointers into his mouth and pulled at his cheeks, making a face at her. "Nah-nah!"

Kairi disregarded the rules of Splash-War engagement and tackled him, full body, instead. Down they went, head over heals. Not that it stopped them. Sitting in the sea, they continued their game, splash after splash, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Sora, however, was forced to give in when Kairi began to use her legs as water-propelling weapons of mass destruction.

"I give! I give!" Sora slapped a hand against his chest. "You got me!" He fell over on his back against the shore, tongue lolled out, plain as day.

After playing dead for all of five seconds and helping Kairi to her feet, Sora and she picked up their pace (enough dilly-dally for now) to make it back to the Gummi where everyone was waiting on them, no doubt. Short of breath and exhilarated, the Keyblade Master scarcely noticed that Kairi was shivering. He hadn't detected the nippiness. Then again, he was wearing more clothes. He didn't envy his girlfriend and her skirt.

_Girlfriend_...that was new.

Sora reached out to her. "Are you cold?"

Kairi grinned sheepishly. "A little."

Sora took her hands in his, turning toward his Princess once more. "Here." He concentrated on the spell long enough to create some heat, but not anywhere close to producing any sort of flame. Sora stood against her, protecting Kairi from what little wind there was. He caressed her fingertips to add friction to his aide, and exhaled into their cupped hands. "Better?"

Kairi blushed. Sora still couldn't believe he was capable of doing that. "Yeah. Thanks."

"You know what else you need to keep warm?" Sora switched his hold to Kairi's ears. "They're most important. I learned that when I went to visit Jak last." Smiling at her never-before-seen reaction, he rubbed her lobes with his thumbs until they, too, were hot. But he didn't think that was one hundred percent his doing.

Sora became aware that Kairi's face was freezing. His wrists rested against the back of her jaw. So he slid his palms there. He didn't want her to catch a chill. Sora placed his heated fingers against Kairi's soaking, wet cheek, fire on the verge of spreading across his hands. Unconsciously (he would have avoided it if he'd been paying any regard), Sora met her gaze. And his air supply sapped away. She was just so _attractive_! In every sense of the word. The way her eyes danced. The way her face glowed, pale blue in the night. The way her lips curved to form a smile. The way her hair dangled into her face. _Wait a minute_. He should say this out loud!

"Wow." Sora wasn't sure if he even uttered the word or not. His mouth opened to do so, but no sound emerged from his throat. "You're beautiful." _That_, he heard. Sora moved his fingers closer to her chin, warming Kairi additionally. A wild thought came to him then (along with the indistinct query of whether or not her lips were cold)...one of: did he need a _reason_ to kiss her? Or was it only excusable in dire situations? Sora contemplated asking her about this, but his thoughts froze in panic.

Kairi had set her hands against his chest. At first, he thought it was an attempt to get him to back away...except, instead of that, she ended up working her arms around his shoulders to burry her face into his neck.

Sora didn't know what he'd done. Something bad? Good? Should he question it? He found himself back in the same predicament as a few weeks before. (Had it really only been _weeks_?) He was freed of his clasp on Kairi's face and so his arms were left to fall to his sides. Sora was too surprised to realize what was going on right then and there. He was too overwhelmed by the smell of honeysuckle and the beat of his heart. _Intoxicating_. By the time he'd finally snapped back to reality, he worked Kairi into a hug. She clung to his jacket. Sora had absolutely _zero_ qualms about closing the distance between them. He didn't want much...but he wished that holding her like this would last forever. That was all he really needed.

Sora had too keep himself from floating off. Allowing Ariel, Eric, and Triton to know that he wasn't from this world was understandable. Seeing him fly was WAY out of the question. It was difficult. _Past_ difficult. Kairi's mouth was against his collarbone. He was holding her so close, he swore up and down that he could feel her heart beating. Sora wondered if he could meld into the beauty, being next to her so.

She shifted her weight, turning to look up at him. It was enough for Sora to tilt his head in response. He swayed with her in his arms, running his cheek alongside Kairi's as slowly as possible to make it last before meeting forehead to forehead. Sora positioned his nose on one side of hers...then the other. In want of warming her. In want of just becoming _one_ with her. As simple as that. He pressed deeper, breathing in what she breathed out. Her eyelashes fluttered against his face.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora wanted to say more. Much more. He didn't know what that _more_ was...so he stayed his voice in case he ran away with the situation. Though, he wasn't really in his right mind. He was love-sick. In a daze. Sora couldn't stop himself if he'd wanted to.

He was certain that she responded. Kairi's lovely voice was trailing into his ears. Yet, again, he found that he couldn't tell what she was saying. Whatever it happened to be, Sora was going to have to cut her off. He couldn't stand it any longer. All the nervous, timidity was nowhere to be found. Sora inched his way closer (if that was possible) and lightly kissed Kairi's lips. Thus, he discovered that she was no longer cold, her mouth was tender – nothing to compare it to, and the kiss was mutual. He'd experienced said act one-way, but never like this before.

The others would just have to wait.

(A/N: All together now! _AWWW_!)

**ooo**

Riku slipped into the Gummi cabin, surprised that he hadn't been sneak-attacked yet. He reached into his mouth and removed yet another thorn. That was the _fifth_ one today...Riku flicked it to the floor and stepped toward the ship's controls. What he saw there was enough to make him gawk. "Axel?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

The red-head was half-way under the steering wheel, covered head to toe in oil, grease, and every other mechanical lubricant under the sun. "Well..." His voice echoed from beneath the dash. "I thought I'd tweak Cid's design."

Riku rested a hand on the consol for some support and bent over to take a look as best as he could. But all he could see was Axel's legs and colored wires, unhooked and spitting fire like sparklers on New Years Eve. "I think Cid outfitted our Gummi with a certain speed for a _reason_."

Axel laughed. "Did I _ask_ your opinion? When I'm finished with this bird, we're gonna _fly_, baby!" One of his hands surfaced to set down a wrench. "I wouldn't be worrying so much if I were you." He gestured at Riku and almost thrust his pointer up the boy's nose. "Not about _this_, anyway."

Riku straightened. "_What_?" He shook his head. It was hard enough trying to understand a particular, white-haired female. He didn't need to add Axel to his list of people to try and figure out. "Nevermind. Have you seen Donald? I'd really like my clothes back."

"Too lazy to go and get them from your room?"

"No." Too afraid that a certain someone was lying in wait across the hall in the girl's dorm. He didn't really expect Nevaeh to hurt him. Not too terribly...not anything he couldn't handle. Or deflect. Riku just didn't want to confront her with an awkward apology. He'd much rather part as indifferent, I-loath-you partners than indifferent, great...go-and-make-me-feel-bad-for-the-things-I-did...now-I-loath-you-even-more-than-before partners. This was _stupid_!

"Sorry, buddy-boy, but you aren't getting those clothes back any time soon." Axel whistled to himself and yanked the mainframe from the controls, underside. Bolts and nuts spilled everywhere. They skidded across the floor to where Riku had to stop them with his feet. "You _do_ know that Miss Priss borrowed Donald's Fire spell, right?"

Riku nodded. "I thought that was for..._cookies_ or something." Who was he kidding? What he'd really thought was, heh, better left unsaid. It involved his head and the smell of burning hair. As Axel began to fuse together spark plugs and other such things, Riku's mind clicked, too. "No...she _didn't_!" He immediately ran from the room, loose slacks flapping in his haste.

Riku leapt into the hall and slid to the boy's lodging. The door was already open...smoke was swelling over the top of the doorframe, across the ceiling...he dashed into the dorm, found the source, and stamped it out. Teeth bared, Riku glared at the charred remains of his blue pants and his yellow shirt. The only things that were left were the buckles. "Heaven," he growled. "_HEAVEN_!" Riku spun back and flung himself through the fumes, meeting the door across from his with a heavy fist. He knocked three, very hard times. "OPEN UP!"

Neaveh did as he asked. She showed herself, already dressed customarily in her halter-top of belts, not a bit bothered by what she'd done to his garments as far as he could tell. Her face showed no emotion. "Yes, Mr. Riku?"

Riku was seething. His bare chest pumped up and down in fury. "Do you expect me to walk around half-naked for the rest of the trip?" he demanded, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

Nevaeh scowled. Her eyes glinted in animosity. "That's what you deserve for saying such a _horrible_ thing about me! I promised myself to _never_ be called that word again!" She slammed the door in his surprised face, only to open it back up. "So _there_!" Again, the door slammed. And, again, it opened before Riku could say anything. "Besides, those platoon pants look _ridiculous_ on you!"

_SLAM_!

(A/N: Kudos to Michelle-chan! XD)

Talk about confused. And almost..._sorry_? What had she meant...at the beginning? The other stuff was basic insults. They rolled right off of him like they normally did. Ah, there _had_ been a hint of angst at the start of her little speech. Riku lifted his arm to knock on the girl's door. Softly this time. But he didn't get a chance to rap his knuckles against the chrome. Nevaeh opened her door for the last time, jaw squared and eyes closed.

"Excuse me, Riku." She brushed past him, heading for the middle of the hallway where the exit ramp lowered at the touch of a button. She was leaving...

Riku noticed the change in his title. He didn't want to admit it, but it stung. In want to retaliate, the Key Bearer was tempted to pursue her. Just so he could have the final word. But...not to see her go. It would be better that way, in any case. He struggled with his decision only a moment. For once Nevaeh flicked the switch to release the hatch, his body set in motion what his mind hadn't fully grasped. Riku walked toward her, each step a dull thud.

The ramp lowered a good deal before jerking to an abrupt and unexpected halt. Nevaeh glowered at the thing as if her menacing stare would solve the malfunction. She slung her braid over her shoulder (hitting Riku on purpose) and lowered herself to her bottom so she could slide her way out. Not even Axel's tamperings would stop her.

Riku followed. He was determined now more than ever. How should he go about it? _'Have a nice life, Nevaeh!'_ That sounded unfeeling enough. Riku didn't expect Heaven, once her feet were firmly planted on the dock, to press her pointer and her middle finger to her lips, kiss them, and then bend down to touch the corroded wood. It was so out of character, Riku thought he'd gone mad.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Nevaeh sighed. "It's _stupid_." She turned away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

Riku frowned at her term. "I didn't mean-" Just his luck. This was turning out to be even more difficult than he imagined. "To hurt your feelings," he finished grumpily.

"I do not forgive and forget so easily, Mr. Riku." A ghost of a smile fluttered across her face, nonetheless. Without another word, Nevaeh made to go back inside the Gummi, delighted, miserable, and just being an enigmatic girl, blast it all. Oh, how a female's actions were pure agony.

Riku did a double-take. "I thought you were staying in Atlantica."

Neaveh, nothing more than a silhouette against the light of the ship, scoffed at him. "Sarmiento and Tarsus would know of my location. Yes. That's _grand_. I think I'll hang about, let them find me, torture my mind until I reveal everything there is to tell concerning Mr. Sora and Miss Kairi, and ruin your mission. Sheer _brilliance_." There was a sadness in her voice that she couldn't hide. "Maybe...the next stop." She left Riku with his thoughts.

There wasn't much to be said about this. Riku now knew three things. One: Neaveh was staying. Two: Somehow...whatever he'd said to her had rekindled what little friendship they possessed. And three: He needed Donald to spirit his bluejeans, tennis shoes, t-shirt, and jacket to the cabin. That was the only other clothes he had that fit. And they were at Disney Castle.

Nevaeh would surely be the death of him. For _one more_ round.

**ooo**

Tarsus materialized into the wood and kicked Sarmiento awake, his face unreadable. Filled either with excitement or annoyance. It was hard to tell. The boy groaned beneath his heel.

"Please tell me that I'z trew with bein' a loser." Tony massaged his nose. "Dat Riku knowz how to deal a blow."

Tarsus chuckled. "Allow the enemy to underestimate you. Soon, it will be their downfall. By mentioning the wedding, the Keyblade Master and his friends were able to do our job for us." He cursed the idea of Ursula's Nobody. He didn't have a real need for her. She stole hearts and didn't save them for the Mastery. Only Heartless were important at this stage of the game. Tarsus summoned a pack of Chasers to his side and silently sent them on their way...toward the town.

Sarmiento sat up. He fixed his hat smartly on his head and cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "Won't dey jus' turn around to help out dis Kingdom, 'ere?"

"Not when they receive King Mickey's message. I've given the fool enough clues to lead him to believe that one of the Princesses are in danger."

Tony scratched his chin. "Uh...ain't they?"

"Soon to be."

"Den why are yaz-"

Tarsus opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness, not paying Sarmiento the slightest heed. Pawns didn't need to know details, anyway. That's what had almost jeopardized the plan to begin with. In fact, all of his schemes were on the brink of failure if Neveah even remotely put two and two together. She had to be dealt with. At first, it had been a minor problem. There was the possibility that the girl would return to him. Or be the cause of the silver-haired Key Bearer's downfall. With her on the inside, Tarsus could manipulate her mind. Make her do things...but that didn't suit his purpose at all. What he needed was for Kairi's potential to grow. He'd strike once it reached its peak.

On the other hand, Nevaeh was growing fond of that Riku, boy. As fond as she _could be_ where a male was concerned. What with the abuse she'd suffered through, Tarsus was surprised she hadn't done something drastic as of yet. But more on that later. Destroying Nevaeh was key. Hadn't Tony tried to take care of this error? Perhaps the girl or her _friend_ was capable of being his bane, after all. No need to destroy them now, if that were the case. Study was the way to go.

Keep one's friends close and one's enemies closer, as the old saying went.

**ooo**

Axel sat back into the driver's seat. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Drum roll, _please_!" After a moment of basking in his own anticipation, he hit the ignition button next to the wheel, throwing his hands into the air when the Gummi revved to life. "HAHA! It _lives_!" Axel slicked down his eyebrows. "Oh. I'm good."

A spurt of static filled the air. Just barely discernable over the noise and the horrible reception, he could hear, "_Hello_?" And...it was the _King's_ voice!

Axel scrambled toward the dash. "Hey, there, Majesty. You're comin' in loud and clear." No. Not really. He'd always wanted to say that, is all.

"Good! I think I mighta caught on-what the-tery's plans are," Mickey whispered, his voice fading out of reach every now and again. "From what-tell, Belle-trouble-at-east's Cas-" There was a long pause. "I gotta-o. Tars-ooking fo-" The transmission cut off altogether.

Axel got up and slid out of the Gummi via the faulty hatch. "Yo, Roxas!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered down the beach. "Enough snogging! We gotta lock and load!"

**ooo**

_A/N: So, if you didn't catch that, the next level is Beauty and the Beast! Whoo-hoo! And...golly...this story is going to be forever long. Here is the list of worlds I'm planning on going to. If you have one you think I should add in, tell me. But remember. It has to be Disney. And it has to be classic. Or ridiculous good like Pirates of the Caribbean. (Beauty and the Beast, Nightmare Before Christmas, The Black Cauldron, Narnia, Tarzan, Mulan, The Lion King, Hercules, Pirates of the Caribbean, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Destiny Islands (again, yes) – these aren't in any order – and some freakish End Of The Worlds place.)_

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_**Riku reached out and grabbed Sora's arm, reassuring him with a hearty pat on the shoulder. This was done to try and comfort his friend as much as to see if he could manipulate the disease. But, like Riku didn't doubt, trying to work the darkness from Sora's bloodstream was like trying to pick individual grains of salt from the ocean. It just wasn't possible. Sighing, Riku said, "Don't worry. I got your back."**_

_Leave a review and I reply. Neat, huh:D_

_Thanks for reading! God bless!_


	25. Love Is?

_Dedicated to the One who is as close as a heartbeat or song on my lips. CAN'T get enough of that. Ohmigosh!_

_A/N: I found that there was an error with the Narnia world. It ruins the whole 'two sons of Adam' thing. XD What a shame! For I dearly like that book. OH! And I'm sorry for not replying to most of you before I updated. I couldn't find the time. But I did manage to type up another chapter before Christmas Break. )_

_(Lots of new art for you guys to check out. And one AWESOME picture of Nevaeh by Numina-Namine.)_

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, Y'ALL!!!**

_**Breanna**-**meow**-**meow**: Hey! I know how homework is. EVIL! With a capital E! Too bad I can't sick Nevaeh on it. Sigh. Good thing, though! 'Cause I love Sora and Kairi, too! WOOT!_

_**RoseZephyr**: hell hath no furry like a Heaven enraged, indeed! That's brilliant! And I love how you thought of my story as a game. That rocked all out._

_**Childhood Aspirations**: Yep! I did your deleted scene first! I'm glad you like my fluff stuff. That makes me happy! My story will probably end up being a hundred pages long. Good gravy! XD If you liked the part with Riku and his clothes burnt to cinders, then you'll like Michelle-chan's picture! It's on my homepage-thing._

_**MegaFlameHedge**: Thank you very much! I'm glad I'm writing Axel in character. It's kinda hard since there wasn't much of him in COH and KH2. What a shame, huh? More Axel!!!_

_**TgIiDgUiS**: I'm so happy that you approve of all my worlds! I can't use Narnia anymore, but I'll think of something. Hope to hear from you!_

_**Nexlei**: I don't mind if it's been a while since you've reviewed. This is for your enjoyment, after all. It means a lot to me that you approve of Nevaeh. :D YAY! _

_**Aiko****Moonschild**: (Coos) Fluff never gets old, does it? Danke, Akio!!!_

_**cracker-jacks000**: It's been great talking with you on DA. I've probably answered all your questions already! Hehe! Like about Sweetly Broken and so on and so forth, but let's see here, anyway...first of all: THANK YOU! I'm excited about KH4, too. I can't wait until I reach review 1,000. That'll be wicked, won't it? I'm so stoked that you like my romance. You should enjoy the RxN fluff. :D_

_**Michelle-chan**: Sister! I knew you'd like the platoon pants burning. Since it was your idea 'n all. Veeeeery nice. N-chan, I swear, would have been proud. Ja ne!_

_**LilyflowerJamesprongs**: That's a good idea! Since Narnia didn't work out, I can go to Atlantis! I like that movie, too. There's something so darling about a passionate, nerdy guy. _

_**Samecca**: 1.) Pep talks between good friends are ALWAYS worth mentioning._

_2.) I wonder what's the longest held 'aw' ever recorded? YAY FLUFF!_

_3.) I'm so happy you liked the Riku/Axel interaction. I laughed while I wrote it._

_4.) Random Idiot loved having Riku run around without a shirt. XD_

_5.) (Imagines Sarmiento and Tarsus into existence right in front of Samecca, grabs a lawn chair and a glass of lemonade, and says, "Have at it. You have my full permission to kick their rears.") XD_

_6.) "IT LIVES!" Hehe, yeah, Axel can be a bit Frankenstein-ish._

_7.) Axel will forever be my comic relief. But he'll have a larger role next world, as well._

_**destiny's crossroads**: AW! You're so sweet! As for Riku not being able to help Sora...I guess I can give you a heads-up. The disease in Sora's system is too far spread. Like the chapter preview said, it'd be like separating salt from salt water. I can't wait for your next chapter! God bless!_

_**Friendlyfangirl**: Thank you so much! I'm very glad to hear from you. I don't understand why in the world people don't like Kairi. They're just silly, is all! I'm really really REALLY glad that you like Nevaeh. I've never read another fanfic where Riku gets a girlfriend. I'm glad little Heaven's a good match. Thank you SO MUCH for the two sons of Adam thing. I would have gotten to Narnia and realized...UH OH! You're a lifesaver. And yeah! Saul of Tarsus! Very good! I'm glad you caught that:D Bravo! _

_**Inuhoono**: Thanks very much! I hope you like the chapter!_

_**NarutohokageSakuracherybols**...: WOW that's a looooong name. I'm so happy I'm one of your favorite authors. That makes me so happy!_

_**x.guitarpunk.x**: Hehe, actually...Axel is going to mess with it so much, they're going to miss their Beauty and the Beast mark. XD You're good! (Eats her homemade cookies with glee) Muchas gracias! Don't kill the Nevaeh plushie!!!_

_**Anime-17**: I'm glad you liked the snogging part. That's great! Beauty and the Beast isn't this chappie, but it'll be the next...or the next. I promise!_

_**moonstrife**: I decided not to do the Narnia thing like you suggested. Good call! Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Snowjay**-**chan**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I know you'll have a blast with this one! WHEE!_

_**Jade Rhade**: RIKY! I LOVE THAT! HAHA! I might have to have Nevaeh call him that once. XD Aw, he has his clothes back! I guess Riku gets his U. Sigh. Funs over...unless Nevaeh taunts him!_

_**crazycutie2**: I'm glad TW's going to be long, too. Very very excited! Thank you very much._

_**i AM the Random Idiot**: Keep the old school love alive. I like that! A LOT! And I'm gonna hold true to your motto. _

_**Jini**: Roxas is SOO smooth. He doesn't give himself enough credit. I squealed when I wrote the SxK part. My mom was all askin' me what I was on about and I answered, "Just...fluff, momma. That's all!" You know, the most romantic things aren't just done. They're said, too. I hope I got that across. I'd rather have someone look be square in the eye and tell me I'm beautiful than have a kiss. Te he! There's lots of NxR this chapter. Actually...it's ONLY RxN._

_**Heart of Dreams**: Heart, you rock! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter and I can't WAIT to see your vid:D_

_**GTA** **Guy**: My favorite part was the snogging line, too! That's sweet! _

_**Lithius**: Hehe, this chapter's short. But I wanted to give you a Thanksgiving gift. Enjoy!_

_**mOOnlite-dUSk**: I'm glad you liked Axel last chapter! There's a bit of him in this one, too._

_**Lady Kara**: I was actually thinking about Sora and Kairi getting married and having children. Maybe, after Sweetly Broken, I'll do another fic on their kids. OO Epic, indeed! WOOT!_

_**Jupiter-Lightning**: ZoMGasp! Michelle-chan gave me the awesome idea of lighting Riku's clothes on fire. Hehe, I'm so horrible to him. Not so much this time around, but...XD_

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: FLUBBER! That'd be so FUNNY! (Strokes her chin) Maybe it could work...Jungle Book, as well! I just read an interview as to why they didn't use Jungle Book, actually. Can't wait for more of your fics! THEY ROCK! Enjoy the RxN fluff!_

_**Jak4**: Nevaeh and Riku? Complicated? NEVER! XD Enjoy the chapter!_

_**The****Lionheartless**: Oh. My. Gasp! I sooo much enjoy your fic. It's wonderful! I can't wait to read more. I'm just excited it's break. That means I'll get to move on to the next part. (Does a little dance.) I'm so happy you like Nevaeh. It's strange how she happened upon the story – I'm glad of it. :3 Thank you very very much! Your fic is one of the best of the best, too. I'm glad to have been told about it. Danke!_

_**mysteryyoungster**: That wasn't Sora and Kairi's first kiss. I think it was their...third. If you don't count him kissing her face. Glad you liked it! Enjoy the chapter!_

_**tennisdesi91**: Well...Riku and Nevaeh verbally fight in this chapter. It's too short to have anything else. It was going to be longer, but I wanted to give you a Thanksgiving present!_

_**Phenominal22**: Riku and Nevaeh won't tell each other how they feel until the very end, I'm afraid. Annoying isn't it? I'm controlling them and it's driving me nuts!!! XD_

_**GaaraIsMine**: Man. I heard the KH3's release won't be until 2011. (Cries.) Happy reading!_

_**fantasyrider**-**kh**: It's too bad I didn't think about setting Axel on fire...hmmm. Riku apologizes again, but this time he's clothed. XD_

_**Kaeru****Soyokaze**: It's like smiling so hard your face hurts, huh? I do that all the time. Wonderful feeling. _

_**Disclaimer**: Me no own. But, if I had it my way, KH3 would be out this Christmas, would be for Playstation 2, would be under 10 bucks, and would have Sora and Kairi confessing their undying love to each other. And...yeah, why not? Have Nevaeh in it, too. _

**ooo**

**Deleted Scene: Number...?**

(What would have happened if Nevaeh remembered how to give CPR.)

Nevaeh stared down Riku's unconscious body, thoroughly irritated. The only way to bring him about was to...well...perform mouth-to-mouth. Nevaeh knew she was on thin ice as it was. What would Riku do if he woke up and found that she was kissing him again? What's more, why did she care? S'matter of fact...she _didn't_.

Nevaeh smirked. It was hard to tell if wickedness or exhilaration was nestled behind this expression. "This is going to be _fun_."

Scuttle craned his neck to look at her. "What's fun? Wha'cha gonna do, kid?" His eyes widened. "Expiermentation-ing! I LIKE it!" He flapped his molting wings. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER-"

Nevaeh clamped a hand over Scuttle's beak. "_SHH_! Do you want to wake him up?"

The seagull blinked. "You _wanna_ kiss him?" he mumbled incomprehensibly.

Nevaeh giggled as her ginger fins skidded across the beach. "I want to do _anything_ and _everything_ that makes my friend uncomfortable. This one, especially." She released Scuttle and leaned toward Riku, making an effort not to breathe too hard against his face least that should rouse him. "_Because it's fun_," she whispered to one confused bird.

"I'll never understand humans."

Nevaeh set her lips alongside Riku's, stifled a giddied snort, and exhaled into his mouth, careful to tilt his head backwards for optimum efficiency. It only took one try, 'causing the girl's displeasure. But her rage fluttered away when she saw the look in Riku's eyes. His pupils were so dilated, they looked like pin points. And his irises flashed.

Nevaeh's smile was infuriating. She played with Riku's hair as she waited for his response.

"What was _that_ for?" he grunted.

"To revive you, Mr. Riku," she taunted. "Now that you're alive, I can KILL YOU!"

END...XD

**ooo**

Riku shrugged the white jacket over his shoulders and zipped it up about half-way, peeved beyond reason, yet relieved all the same. Nevaeh may have injured his pride, but he was dressed. _That_ had to count for something. Now clad in bluejeans and tennis shoes instead of boots and swashbuckling slacks, Riku focused on one, not-so-simple task: _Nevaeh's vanity_. He would have spared hers had she not wounded his. Well...too late for that! (A/N: -plays 'Mission Impossible' theme music-)

Riku made a beeline for the cabin where he'd seen his comrade last. She was busy keeping her distance, which was hard to do on a Gummi. Nevertheless, the girl _did_ choose the only area farthest from the boy's dorm that was accessible to her. Donald wasn't about to admit Miss Priss into _his_ room after she'd jumped him for his magic power the day previous. Sheesh, the magician barely answered _Riku's_ knock! And all he'd wanted were his clothes!

Nevaeh didn't acknowledge the Key Bearer when he walked in. She was sitting Indian style at one of the benches, flicking a ball of fire into existence before snuffing it out again with her fingers. She didn't possess the basic elements, from what Riku understood. He counted that as a blessing.

"You need to give that back to Donald," Riku said. He widened his stance...you know. Just in case.

Nevaeh refused to look at him. Her orange eyes danced with the flames that trickled across her knuckles. "Shan't do nothing if you don't say please," she hummed, closing her hand into a fist. (A/N: Yes. That's J.K Rowling...thought it sounded like Nevaeh. Don't sue me.)

"Fine." Riku folded his arms across his chest. He'd caught her little snare. Twisting her words around to make him think she'd _really_ do something if he said please...brilliant. As well as sickening. Just looking at her made him mad. His blood was already boiling over and she hadn't even called him _Mr. Riku_ yet.

Nevaeh granted him a sideways glance. "_Touché_, sir."

Riku chewed on the inside of his cheek. Maybe this wasn't the best idea in his current state of mind. After all, he'd just managed to get back on her good side. If Nevaeh _had_ one of those. It wasn't as if he needed additional hassle pilled on top of 'friendly' competition. Riku's thoughts of revenge dwindled, leaving him feeling out-of-sorts. What he needed was a Nevaeh-free zone. After that notion seized hold of his mind, there was no stopping him. _Bliss_. Sweet bliss. No Nevaeh...no orange eyes...no childish attitude...a vacation! Still, he was _here_. And if he was _here_ then he might as well ask for forgiveness fittingly. Even if the thought of it made him ill.

"I'm sorry about what I called you," Riku managed. "If I would have known it would have made you angry, I wouldn't have said it at all."

Nevaeh blinked, surprised again. She turned to him, her shoulders hunched in curiosity. "But you've already apologized." Her eyes narrowed. "Unless _sorry_ isn't an apology anymore."

"No." Riku shook his head. "It is."

Nevaeh went back to her pyro-play. "Alright then. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase: _Forgive and forget_?" She paused at that, four flames licking the tips of her nails. Nevaeh blew them out, one at a time, saving her singed cuticles.

Riku frowned. Heaven hadn't been singing that song when she'd shoved the bouquet down his throat. "Hn." He held out his hand anyway. It was like saying: 'Here. Just..._here_!' Or, maybe: '_Friends_?'

Nevaeh stood and examined his gesture. "_Hn_, yourself." And the translation for this was: '_Sure_.' She accepted his offering.

Now..._really_. Neither of them expected this to go so smoothly. If you could call this _smooth_. As a result, there was apprehension. And apprehension lead to muscle tension. Chiefly in the hand. Since both Riku and Nevaeh were already on edge, such feedback from one made the other think: _Oh no he/she didn't_! No surprise that shaking hands soon turned into a grip contest. Riku and Nevaeh weren't about to hurt one another. Friends just didn't do that! Of course, that doesn't mean they didn't push it.

Riku was fortunate to have the superior hold; his hand was _much_ larger. Nevaeh spun and tucked his limb underneath hers so she could yank at his forearm. With her back to his chest, the girl tried her best to wrench his fingers away with her free hand, but Riku was having too much fun winning to be bothered by this. He amused himself with watching Nevaeh struggle over the top of her head – grinding her teeth together and etc. He even sat his chin there, satisfied as he was.

Nevaeh whipped back around, gracing his face with her hair. "Alright, Mr. Riku..." She jerked away from him, but ended up swinging around where she started. "I _knew_ teaching you to dance wasn't my brightest idea." Her eyebrows quirked. "Since you're so _adamant_ on proving your strength..." She sank to her knees and pulled him down in front of her, face set in such away it'd make anyone's skin clammy. "Go on, then." Nevaeh balanced her elbow on her thigh.

Riku smirked. "Fine."

So the arm wrestling match began. A strange sight to be sure. It was like neither was moving. Not a bit. _Ah_, but on the contrary! Both of them were pouring a _good deal_ of their power into this. That is, the part of the good deal that wouldn't cause the other harm, as stated before. Such was frustrating because it made Riku and Nevaeh equally matched. Hence, no ground was gained. Teeth were bared, arms were shaking, brows were damp with sweat...no avail. Not that either would give in. _Hardly_! Forehead to forehead, they kept on. And on. _And on_.

That is, until Axel busted in, breaking all concentration.

"Roxas is on his way-" He stopped.

Riku released his grip, realizing how weird this must look. But Nevaeh didn't. She finally had the advantage and used it, by golly. Used it too much..._yes_. All her power being fed into her arm, she lunged forward (way too far) and fell to the ground, dragging Riku on top of her. Axel had just enough time to gape before Prissy twirled about and pinned her opponent to the cabin floor. Nevaeh sat cross-legged on Riku's chest, his hand clasped in her lap.

"I win!"

Axel laughed. "Is _everyone_ around here bitten by the love bug?" He walked past them to sit in his chair, grinning ear to ear.

Nevaeh pondered over this. "What does sitting upon Mr. Riku's chest have to do with _love_?" She lazily traced letters onto her friend's palm, playing with his tendons and joints in the process.

Riku grunted and sat upright to throw Nevaeh off of him. Either annoyed by her fiddling or enjoying it too much for his partiality. "_Heaven_," he warned her.

Nevaeh rose to her feet (dainty-like) and ushered him along. "_Love_, hm?" she toyed.

"_Heaven_..."

In stitches (A/N: Hard to imagine, eh?), Nevaeh wrapped Riku's arm around her neck as if he himself had initiated the hug while she continued to cling to his hand. "Such a splendid thing, love!" she tittered. Like what she was saying was a joke. "It's all you _really_ need!" Again, Nevaeh burst into a fit of giggles with Riku supporting her from behind so she wouldn't fall over from her laughter.

"_HEAVEN_..."

She turned her cheek to him and snorted against his chin. "Oh, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh was in awe. "Don't you _know_? Love is a game. It's none of _that_ nonsense!" Tickled, she released herself and made toward the exit that lead to the hallway. Just as Nevaeh poked her head around the corner, saw Sora and Kairi, and began to shout their names...Riku pulled her back by the very tips of her fingers.

"_M_-" Nevaeh found herself in the cabin, once again. The humor gone, she hissed, "Now's not the time for the Foxtrot, Mr. Riku. I want to speak with Miss Kairi."

"Don't go interrupting them." Riku shot a glance across the room. "Like _some people_ I know."

Axel _'whoo-hooed'_ from his seat and tossed his hands into the air. "_Jeeze_! My _apologies_ for wrangling you sacks-of-hormones! Roxas is my boy 'n everything-"

"His name's _Sora_." Riku reached out, without looking, and took hold of Nevaeh's braid before she snuck away. "Do you two have _any_ idea how _long_ it took those guys to admit how they feel about each other?" He stared them down, steely eyes very serious. "Took _me_ forever to get them _alone_."

Nevaeh shrieked with glee. "You mean..." She brought Riku around to face her. "Mr. Sora and Mrs. Kairi are in love?"

Axel's jaw dropped. He glanced over his shoulder, no longer wary of Riku's death-glare and severity. "_Wow_. Nevaeh must be Japanese for _Space Cadet_."

She ignored him. "The kind of love where your heart pumps so fast, you can't count the beats?" Nevaeh stepped forward eagerly, which sent Riku stumbling away. "The kind of love in fairy tales?" Closer. "The kind that-"

Riku fell onto the couch. "I thought you said that love was just a game?"

Nevaeh sat next to him and made quite a face. "I was speaking of _myself_, Mr. Riku."

"So you'll leave them alone?"

Nevaeh nodded.

"_Without_ spying?"

"You're so...so..." She sighed unbearably. "So _boring_! What am I supposed to do while they commence their fairy-tale romance right outside those doors?" Nevaeh threw her thumb over her shoulder. "You're denying me something precious and I can't _stand_ it. It's-"

"_Private_," Riku reminded her.

"I would tell you what I think of you, Mr. Riku, but I'm a _lady_." With that, Nevaeh finally lay down and ripped her hand from his. At long last. "Good night, sir!" She curled up, cat-like, near the end of the seat. Nevaeh tucked her hair about her middle and slung the end to the floor where Riku eventually slid.

He bit back a sigh and tilted his head toward the ceiling, not aware that his hand was flexing.

Axel just stared. "That's it?"

Riku looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "_What's_ it?"

Axel gestured toward Nevaeh. "_WELL_?"

"Well _what_?"

The red-head turned around and banged his head against the dash. "Morons," he muttered. "You're all _morons_."

**ooo**

_A/N: I know this chapter was INCREDIBLY short. But I couldn't NOT give you guys a little something for Thanksgiving! The previous Chapter Preview still remains. Originally, I was going to keep typing and post the whole chapter December 10th...hehe, can't help myself. _

_Mostly SxK next time, I think. Even some Roxas and Namine, too!!! This round was for kicks. _

**Random Fact: Nevaeh's name was almost Vashti. **

_Have a good holiday, everyone! Wish me luck on my exams! I wish the very best for you!_

_God bless!_


	26. The Filler Of Fillers

_Dedicated to the thank you that's never silenced._

_A/N: I'm sorry this took forever and a day. Exams were killer, but I came out with top marks. Except Biology. Can't stand Biology! Ah, well. Can't win 'em all, right? XD Now that I have time off (despite a temp job here and there), I'll be posting more. I hope. _

_RoseZephyr told me a few reviews ago that she felt as if she were playing my story. 'Cause it's like a game. I thought that was really really wicked awesome:)_

_**Disclaimer**: All I want for Christmas is...hehe. No. I don't own KH._

**Deleted Scene...blah blah blah...**

This is for GarraIsMine

**Nevaeh sat and twiddled her thumbs. She wasn't happy about waiting in his stupid cabin with these stupid males while she was missing some stupid romance. Sniff. It wasn't her fault she was nosy...and tended to be labeled as Nevaeh Alexander: Moment Killer. Nope. Not at all. But since she was stuck with Mr. Riku, she felt that she should give him what he deserved for suing his venom on poor lill' her...**

**Nevaeh turned to said boy, a mischievous smile on her face. She began to hum, leaning closer and closer to Riku's ear as she progressed. **

**He swatted her away. "Stop that."**

"**You don't like my singing, Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh toyed. When he didn't reply, she scooted next to him. Again. And again. And again. Until she was almost in his lap. "L is for the way you look at me..." Nevaeh batted her white lashes. **

**Riku ignored her butterfly kisses. **

"**O is for the only one I see..." Her orange eyes twinkled. "V is very, very extraordinary-"**

"**Heaven..." Riku bit. "_What_ are you doing?" **

"**Singing," she replied. **

"**A love song?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it bothers you. That's why." Nevaeh, out of the blue, took Riku's head in her hands and cuddled him against her chest. "E is even more than anyone that you adore can!" She tightened her grip when he tried to flee, rocking back and forth, over enthused. "Two in love can make it. Take my heart but please don't break it-"**

"**_NEVAEH_!"**

**She nuzzled the top of Riku's head. "I've found your button, sir. And now I know how to push it."**

**He was doomed.**

**ooo**

_**Crystallynne**: Will Riku ever learn? That's a good question. Maybe in about twenty chapters or so. Thanks very much for the good luck wish! It helped! I made out with a B in Biology! WHEE!_

_**Jak4**: Well...Roxas and Namine'll kiss again eventually. They just enjoy each other's company this go around. _

_**fantasyrider**-**kh**: I know what you mean about that alert system. SO ANNOYING! I missed lots of updates because of that thing. Grr. Nevaeh would sooo do that deleted scene. Maybe I should name it undeleted. Hehe. That line from HP is one of my very favorites. Peeves is so funny! I wish he could have been added in the movie. I should try and draw the arm wrestling match...that'd be great! Good luck on your finals!_

_**Nexlei**: The SxK fluff is absent. Golly bill. My chapters never end up the way I want them to. The characters steal them from me. I'm glad you liked the chapter. That makes me very happy. YAY! Especially the Peeves line. He's brilliant. JK rocks my socks. _

_**mysteryyoungster**: Happy Thanksgiving to you, too! Though it's close to Christmas now. Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. _

_**Jupiter**-**Lightning**: Nevaeh can be such a Drama Queen when she wants to be. Haha! The best of luck to you on your exams, as well!_

_**Michelle**-**chan**: You are correct! Love is a many splendid thing is from Moulin Rouge. I would think Nevaeh has Satine's mindset about love. Except, you know, she doesn't sell love to other men. Heh, yeah. If I have any more ideas, I'll bounce them off of you first thing. :)_

_**GTA** **Guy**: Hehe, you really read this at 2:30 am? AW! That's so sweet! Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was funny. _

_**mOOnlite**-**dUSk**: I'm sorry my chapters have been so short. This next one is going to be the remedy to that! Cross my heart and all that good stuff. Vashti isn't an anagram, no, but she was Xerxes Queen from way back when. And she refused to come entertain the King's friends – stood up to him. I thought that was radical. Reminded me of Nevaeh. :) _

_**NarutohokageSakura**: Sorry the chapter was short. The only thing goin' on with me is rest, rest, and more rest. Besides writing, that is. Hehe!_

_**i AM the Random Idiot**: I've fixed the anonymous reviews! YAY! I'm stoked that you're so excited about Riku being shirtless. HAHA! Ungrateful teen is right! Nevaeh is a bit like that. Riku saving Sora and Kairi's relationship is kinda ironic, huh? Thank you very much! I hope you had a good holiday:) _

_**Samecca**: Vashti is the Queen of Xerxes. She stood him on his ear, no lie! That's why I was going to name Nevaeh, Vashti. But you're right. Nevaeh sounds better. I can't picture Riku saying, "Vashti." YAY! (Watches Sarmiento and Tarsus fly through the air, screaming like little girls.) Who got pwned? _

_**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: I'm glad you liked it! I can't wait for another update from you! And, if you still didn't get any of my PMs, you are totally allowed to do the mistletoe thing. HURRAY! _

_**x.guitarpunk.x**: I've never seen HEROES. Is it any good? I'm glad I'm able to fill in right when it ends. That's awesome!_

_**Inuhoono**: Thanks very much! I'm happy you enjoy the Riku and Nevaeh moments. They really are darling, aren't they?_

_**crazycutie2**: Thanks very much!_

_**LilyfowerJamesprongs**: Thank you. :) I'm super thrilled that the last chapter was your favorite. Really awesome! _

_**cracker-jacks000**: I hope your friend's computer is fixed soon! I wanna see the picture. Hehe. 'Cuz I'm a sap like that. _

_**GaaraIsMine**: I did your Deleted Scene! I hope I did it justice! And Jeremy Sumpter is SO CUTE! Oh. My. Gasp! That Peter Pan movie is too sweet. When Riku calls Nevaeh "Heaven" awwwww. Good luck with your exams, too!_

_**moonstrife**: The best of luck to you, moonstrife! If my story does end up 100 chapters long, you'll still read it right? I hope length isn't a problem. I can't help but thinking that: wow – this is gonna be fun! OOOO yeah. Angry Riku and Nevaeh shippers. I forgot about that...I'll have to sweeten the deal with extra fluff. _

_**KaryuuNoHaneKata**: I'm so stoked that you like Nevaeh. She's the only Mary Sue I've ever written and I like her lots. It makes me happy to know that others enjoy her as much as I do. And Riku, too! HEHE! _

_**Aiko Moonchild**: Thanks very much Akio! Captivated? Wow! Reviews like this help me keep on keepin' on. :)_

_**Snowjay**-**chan**: WHOO-HOO! You don't care if I post short chapters? (Glomps) You've made my day! Since, ya know, this chapter is a shortie, too. Hehe. _

_**Jade Rhade**: Sorry about the confusion. Nevaeh borrowed Donald's fire spell. She doesn't know the basic elements otherwise. Good thing for Riku. Er...Riky! And SHA! Peeves rocks!!!! I can't believe I called Kairi Mrs. DID SORA PROPOSE? MWAH HAHAHA! (Glomps Axel) I love my comedy relief! Don't worry – I'm TOTALLY goin' to Twilight Town. I can't believe I forgot about it. _

_**RoseZephyr**: Yeah...the Mrs. Kairi thing was a typo. Or...did Sora propose? (Laughs really hard.) Wow, what a mistake. I still haven't fixed that...meep! Don't worry about replying to my review replies. No biggie at all. :) _

_**Anime-17**: Riku and Nevaeh will slowly, but surely come together. If you want some fluffy stuff between them, you should try out Itsy's fic: Riku's Friendship Lessons. Lots of goodies in there. Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Childhood** **Aspirations**: You figured out my sn! That's really awesome! I have a bad habit of only buying Bibles that have "Talitha koum" instead of "Talitha kumi" Heh...it's such a cute story! AND YOU GOT VASHTI RIGHT, TOO! Bravo! You're a real whiz! I'm very proud of you. WOOT!_

_**William J. Crickett**: Thank you very much, William! I'm so happy that you like my story. _

_**Friendlyfangirl**: I think you've fixed my problem again! Since Sora and Riku aren't from Narnia...then they aren't Sons of Adam! HA! Brilliant! Thank for the tip. It's a real big help. I need as much as I can get. Aslan is SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOL! I can't wait to write him. _

_**100-percent-hp-fan**: I have an obsession with exclamation marks, too! I'm glad you liked my last chapter and it's great to hear from you. I hope that you'll enjoy this one as much as the last. PS: You're so right. Peeves **does** rock!_

_**AA TTrue GGamer**: WOW! Favorites? Thank you so much! I'm honored you like TW enough to fav it! That's super nice of you. :3_

_**chibi** **minamoto**: What's D.Gray-man? I don't think I've ever heard of that. :) I'm really glad that you like my fic. There's some Roxas and Namine in here for you. _

_**Breanna-meow-meow-**: I won't tell you-know-who, you-know-what. XD Enjoy the chapter!_

_**PsychoB**: Here's your weekly dose of TW:) You've made my day, PsychoB!!!_

_**MegaFlameHedge**: I appreciate the review, Mega! I don't mind if it's late. You can review whenever you'd like. On with the story! WHOO!_

**ooo**

Kairi shared in Sora's confusion as they stood at the dock. Facing the Gummi, the both of them could only stare. The ship was revved to life, a tad bit lopsided, and the hatch...well...deformed was a good word. The question wasn't whether Axel had tinkered. It was how much. Boo-koos by the state of things.

"Don't call and then lock us out!" Sora shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth. Though he was disgruntled at the interruption of possibly the most romantic moment of his young life (and who wouldn't?), Sora grinned at the Pyro's alterations. Not much made him upset. Even on the acutest of levels.

Not really sure what to do, Kairi shrugged her shoulders and shimmied her way inside, her boyfriend on her heels. She giggled at the term. _Boyfriend_. For some reason, Kairi had always known, deep down, that she and Sora would remain connected. As friends or something more. Being a Master of the Keyblade and a Princess of Heart might've had something to do with it. From the beginning they'd been drawn. And now they were here.

Kairi climbed to her feet. Upon hearing a few '_hns'_ from the cabin, she made her way toward the open door, intrigued. Sora contributed to her tickled glance before looking in on a grappling Riku and Nevaeh..._this was apologizing_? They backed away from the scene, altogether perplexed on the whole.

"Told you he liked her," Sora said with a smile.

Kairi quirked an eyebrow. "No you didn't."

"Well..." he replied. "I _thought_ it."

"I wasn't aware that Riku had a thing for Nevaeh."

Sora scratched his head, looking as if he was trying to find the right word. "I wouldn't call it a _thing_. More like _obsessed_."

"_With Nevaeh_?" Kairi asked for clarification.

"With _beating_ her."

"Does that qualify as 'like'?"

"For Riku it does."

Their conversation came to an end when Donald craned his neck into the hall. "Sora," he pleaded. "Could you get my Fire spell for me?" With a feathered finger pointed toward the cabin, the duck continued, "Nevaeh still has it."

_Thud!_

Sora paled at the noise. And what might be attached to it. "So _that's_ what they're fighting about? I thought it had something to do with Nevaeh leaving." Another loud complaint from the Gummi confirmed his decision. "I'm not going in there!" It was blunt. He meant it. "Axel can handle 'em."

Donald made a face. "No. He's _watching_."

"A referee, then," Sora rebuttaled. "I'll get your spell back later. Need to borrow mine?"

Deadpan, the magician quacked, "No..." Sullied, sullied, and sullied.

"_M-_"

The lot of them whipped around at the sound of Nevaeh's voice only to see her sucked back into the 'ring' (as it were). Like it was some kind of black hole. Well, wherever Riku was, Nevaeh was surely going to be inexplicably drawn to the location.

"Don't go interrupting them," their silver-haired friend could be heard chiding. "Like _some people_ I know."

Kairi blinked at this. "They're fighting over _us_?"

"They fight over everything," Sora reminded her.

"Sure glad Daisy and I don't act like that," Donald announced proudly. He lifted his beak high into the air, showing off his cocky pose, as Goofy joined him in the doorway.

The latter, as well as the Keyblade Master, laughed at such a ridiculous, bold-faced lie.

Since Sora was doubled over (and in the middle of a fit) Kairi tapped him on his back so she could ask, "The Daisy from the palace is Donald's sweetheart?"

"_Very special_ sweetheart," Goofy corrected.

"What about you?" was her next question. "Do you have someone special waiting for you at home?"

Sora perked up immediately. He leaned toward his animalia companions, hands on his knees, just so he wouldn't miss anything. "So?" he probed. "_Spill_!"

Goofy ha-yucked. "Gawrsh. I _do_ have someone important waitin' for me. My son, Max."

Kairi clasped her hands together, ready to say: "_AWW_!" But Sora's reaction stopped her cooing cold. She wasn't sure if the boy was speechless or just thrown for a loop. Whatever it was, it didn't last long. Those bright blue eyes of his couldn't have been any wider.

Sora's jaw became unhinged. "You have a son? Y-you're a _dad_?"

**ooo**

Roxas shut his eyes. His other self may not be worried about Tarsus, the Chasers, the Organization, the disease...anything other than Kairi at the moment actually...but _he_ was. The mystery of it all irked so soundly, he sincerely wished, with a good deal of his being, that something would come and siphon away his frustration.

None of it made any sense. It was as if their life was a jumbled script. And some lunatic was the playwright. (A/N: Hehehe...)

Namine's ghostly hands alighted over his forehead while Roxas thought. Her fingers blocked what little light that filtered through his eyelids. "Pick your most favorite spot in all the worlds," she insisted.

"Namine," Roxas sighed. This wasn't the siphon he wanted..._needed_...but not _wanted_. Not right now. He had no idea what she was up to. Namine, herself, was enough to make Roxas feel better. But a game? "I can't figure any of this out."

Why did he have a heartbeat? Why wasn't Sora a Heartless yet? Why?

"Trust me," Namine said.

Roxas relented and let his worries drift away. Instead of all the problems they faced piling up, once after another, he held fast to an image of the clock tower at Twilight Town's train station. If Roxas could chose one place to be, at any given time, then that's where he'd want to appear. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"DiZ used to call me a witch because I could manipulate people's memories. Sora's especially." Namine removed her hands and Roxas was surprised to discover the amount of energy that flooded through hence.

Curious, the Nobody blinked open his eyes to find...

Roxas' breath caught in his throat. There, right there in front of him, lay his Twilight Town. At the pinnacle of sunset, too. Bliss-stricken, he scanned the orange-washed rooftops, mouth open in awe. He could actually feel the warmth of the sun. Feel the wind against his face. Roxas wasn't sure how this was possible. But he didn't care. He turned to Namine (who was very much a solid), woozy with giddiness. His vision blurred as he stemmed the tears. "I'm...home?"

Namine smiled. Her blonde hair radiated in the light. "In your memories, yes."

"So..." Roxas held up his hands and balled them into fists. Like he was trying to hold the rays of the sun against his palms. "None of this is real?"

"It's as real as a memory. It exists. Just not equivalent to our time in the here and now." Namine took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the town. "You have nice memories."

Roxas was about to reply when another's voice interrupted him.

"_There_ you are! We've been looking for you _all day_!" Hayner rounded the edge of the clock face, Pence and Olette in tow. "I thought we were going to the-the-" The ringleader stumbled to a stop when his brown eyes fell upon Namine. And a smirk worked its way across his face. "_Ah_! So _that's why_ you've been missing. You've been with a _girl_."

Roxas, wide-eyed and a little perplexed, could only gape.

Olette squealed. "Oh, caught in the act, Roxas!"

Pence pulled out his camera. "Say _cheese_!"

The bulb's blinding flash knocked Roxas out of his stupor. He shook his head and pointed at the three of his friends. "You...it's really you, guys?"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette shared confused looks. "Who else would we be?" Hayner asked. He folded his arms across his chest and stared pointedly at Namine. "We still don't know who this is..."

Roxas balked. "You can see her?"

Pence rolled his eyes. "We're not blind."

Olette giggled.

"Did you hit your head?" Hayner rapped his knuckles against Roxas' crown. "Anyone home?"

Roxas finally began to understand what was going on. All of this was real because, in a sense, it was real to him at one point in time. He'd memorized his friend's actions to a T and so...his memories were playing out each deed, reaction, emotion...everything! He needed only to keep recollections of his past experiences with his friends locked away in his heart and they would serve as Namine's springboard.

_Namine_...

Roxas focused on the girl again, torn between what to say and how to say it. After fighting with multiple stings of sentences, he chose the one that best suited the situation. And that was: "Thank you."

**ooo**

Riku shrugged his shoulders against the couch, trying to get comfortable on the floor. He'd been startled awake by take-off...no telling when that occurred in relation to Sora and Kairi coming aboard. So he was left to sit and brew. You know. Just in case his pals were still having a private moment.

"Sure took us a while to get started," Riku muttered, eyes still closed.

Axel kept his hands on the wheel. "So there're a few bugs in the system. Nothing I can't fix."

_Nothing he couldn't tamper with and therefore ruin some more..._ Riku thought. But he kept his opinion to himself. He was about to take a peek into the hallway to see if the cost was clear when Nevaeh's voice stopped him.

"Where've they gone?" she asked into the leather cushions, her voice muffled. "Leave me alone."

Riku stiffened at her tone. It was frightened. Nevaeh didn't seem to be awake. Or talking to him in particular. Which meant this little nugget was sleep-speech. Riku smirked. One thought came to him then: _Blackmail_. By the sound of it, Nevaeh was looking for a couple of someones...

"Don't hit me," she whimpered. "Father-I'm sorry-I..." Nevaeh thrashed about where she lay, her brow damp with sweat. "Tarsus..." The girl became ridged and her eyes fought to free themselves from what they were viewing.

Riku feigned ignorance when he noticed that Nevaeh was waking herself from her nightmare. He listened to her labored breathing for a moment before giving in. "You talk in your sleep."

He could feel her scowling. Like it was a tangible, radioactive heat. "Friends aren't supposed to pry into other's business, Mr. Riku."

He tensed at this. For the first time since meeting Nevaeh, he truly considered what could have possibly happened to make Heaven the way she was. It made him feel downright awful for bearing in mind the act of blackmail. Whatever Nevaeh'd seen or done, it wasn't a picnic. That much was for sure. "You're wrong."

Nevaeh lay back down, seemingly ignoring him.

Riku didn't care. Or, he told himself that he didn't. At any rate, he stood and made his way toward the exit. There was a vague inclination somewhere in the depths of his psyche that told him to carry Nevaeh's sleeping form back to the girl's dorm where she belonged. The thought of toughing her made his skin crawl so he didn't entertain the idea for very long. "_Ug_..."

"We'll be there in no time flat! _HOW 'BOUT SOME EXCITMENT_?" Axel called from the front of the Gummi. He extended a finger and pressed what looked like a poorly patched button superglued to the steering wheel.

Before Riku knew what was going on, he flew off his feet and tumbled into the hall – the blast was capable of rendering him unconscious. Or broken depending on whether or not he'd fallen out of the hatch. If he hadn't caught himself... "AXEL!" Riku shouted over the engine's combusting BOOMS. He crouched to change his center of gravity. "Slow dow-"

Nevaeh slid off her seat and plowed right into Riku's gut, cutting off what he'd been ranting about. She didn't awake. She didn't ever stir. It nearly cost Riku his hold on the doorframe.

Once Axel leveled off the Gummi (somewhat) and ceased his adrenaline whoops for joy, Riku was able to stand up straight again. Nevaeh slipped down his front and fell to the floor. Right there at his feet, she continued to snooze, saying a comment or two about knights in shining armor. Which was quite funny. Riku'd never pictured Nevaeh as a romantic. Selphie, yes. Nevaeh, _no_.

Riku sighed at the inconvenience. He took his partner by the hand and commenced in dragging her down the hall. There wasn't anyway to keep his balance at such a slant without the use of both arms. He had to keep one free. To hold him steady. Just in case Axel used more boosts.

Nevaeh wouldn't be happy about her scuffed belts or dirty hair. But there was little he could do about it. Besides. It was a fitting punishment for setting his clothes on fire.

Riku reached the doorway and decided it was safe enough to carry Sleeping Beauty to her cot. He knocked on the door out of courtesy (who knew what girls did in their rooms?) before nudging it open. Inside he found Kairi already asleep, tucked in and hugging the pillow to her chest. The smile on her face made Riku glad that he'd prevented all interference. As much as he could, anyway.

Scooping Nevaeh into his arms, the Key Bearer marched over to the empty bed and deposited her there. He couldn't help but have this nagging sense of _I've-done-this-before_...until he remembered that he had. And received a kiss in the aftermath. That revelation was enough for Riku to recoil away. For his own sake. He definitely didn't want another of Nevaeh's kisses. Though they were nice. And unexpected. And...no. NO, NO, NO! He couldn't think like that. It was too gross.

Before he left, Riku held out his hand and extracted Donald's Fire spell from Nevaeh. The red sphere glinted in his palm before shrinking away into his own system. It was out of the wrong hands at last.

His job finished, Riku left. He closed the door behind him and walked into the boy's dorm, complete with Sora lying, fully attentive, fingers laced against his stomach.

"Can't sleep?" Riku asked. Not waiting around for an answer, he sank gratefully to his cot, glad that he didn't have to rest on the floor.

"Nah," Sora answered. "Axel's driving woke me up."

"The girls can sleep through anything, then."

There was a moment of silence before Sora asked, "Hey, Riku. Do you think we're doing the right thing? Asking our friends to join some war?"

"I don't know." Riku sat up again, thinking the question over. He knew there was more nestled behind Sora's query. He just didn't know what. Riku reached out and grabbed Sora's arm, reassuring him with a hearty pat on the shoulder. This was done to try and comfort his friend as much as to see if he could manipulate the disease. But, like Riku didn't doubt, trying to work the darkness from Sora's bloodstream was like trying to pick individual grains of salt from the ocean. It just wasn't possible. Sighing, Riku said, "Don't worry. I got your back."

**ooo**

_A/N: I. DISLIKE. FILLER. CHAPTERS! Holy snacks, it had to be done, but golly! Don't worry. I _AM_ on vacation so there _should_ be another chapter pretty soon. And the next one starts the Beast's Castle – there's going to be action out the wahzoo. Promise!_

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**Nevaeh took a tentative step into the powdered snow. Her sandals sank into the fluff with a satisfying crunch as she looked here and there about the dark forest. Holding out her hands, she watched the tiny bundles of white melt against her skin "Hm," she mused. "I remember this from somewhere. It's...the rain's become fuzzy."**_

_**Riku stared at her, his silver eyebrows knitted together. "It's called snow."**_

"_**That's what I said."**_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Though it's not my best. Sorry about that, everyone! I'll give you a super duper, extra special, gift for Christmas!_

**Random Fact: You wanna know how they came up with Roxas' name? It's Sora's all jumbled up with an X in the middle. That's how they did all of the Organization's. So that means...Axel's true name is...Lea? **

_HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!_

_God bless!_


	27. Winter Wonderland

Dedicated to my All in All.

_A/N: I told you an update would be lickity-split. Enjoy the Riku x Nevaeh fluff for a present, everyone! Hurray PLOT!_

_If you like my fics, then you'll like this one: **The Gift of the Heart**. It's an SxK fluff Christmas story – I know how much you guys wanted me to write more KH stuff. Merry Christmas! It makes up for the lack of Sora and Kairi moments in this chappy._

_(I had no time to do reviews what with parties and family reunions, but I promise to next go 'round. DOUBLE REVIEW REPLIES! I wanted to get this posted before Christmas.)_

_THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_

_I keep writing about Riku and Nevaeh. I hope you guys don't mind. It just keeps falling that way. I do miss the SxK...which is why (points toward the Christmas fic). I didn't check over what I wrote so I'm sorry for the mistakes. _

_You were right, moonstrife! It's Jack. Not Jak. :D Thank you!_

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**ooo**

Nevaeh came to when she found herself careening toward the dorm wall. Her little cot collapsed against the white, Gummi blocks, Kairi's on its tail. With a nasty wallop, Nevaeh ended up pinned between tangled blankets and the Princess of Heart...who managed to remain oblivious to the goings on.

Before Nevaeh could even _begin_ to question what was happening, the ship shuddered to an unexpected halt, throwing the two girls to the ground, covers and pillows included.

Kairi was so wrapped up in her cocoon of blankets, she merely yawned at the inconvenience. Whilst Nevaeh fought to yank the sheets from her head, Kairi and she rolled across the slanted floor – _topple, topple, topple_. Heaven ripped her covers asunder before digging the tips of her sandaled toes into the Gummi. She built up ripples of crumpled metal before coming to a complete stop. And even then it was difficult to keep her balance what with the ship bucking to and fro as it was.

The cots skidded after their occupants; they traveled a fair distance, too, until Nevaeh slung them into the walls, one on each side. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" she huffed.

Kairi snuggled further under her blanket. "Hm?"

Nevaeh sat against the doorframe, eyeing her roommate. "Oh. I have complaints for the driver." She tidied her messy hair and cleared her throat like a lady. "I'm surprised that you slept through the entire thing."

Kairi uttered a thank you.

Nevaeh felt the knob to their room jiggle against her thigh just a _little_ too late. Not that she could have done anything about it. The door she was currently using as a seat opened outward, the catch giving way. As her fingers were submersed into her pale locks, Nevaeh wasn't able to stop herself. Helpless to resist gravity.

"_Kai_-"

Nevaeh found herself using Riku to break her fall. (His face was the Welcome Mat.) Except...as his hold transferred from the latch to her in general, the boy and his newly acquired baggage fell into the corridor.

"Coming to my rescue, Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh asked coyly.

Riku shrugged her off of him and they shared a piece of the skewed wall. "I'm not worried about you. Where's Kairi?"

Nevaeh pointed. The Princess peacefully slid out of the girl's dorm and continued on her way into the boy's. Her cotton wrapping met no resistance so her journey was smooth and safe. Curious, Nevaeh crawled over Riku to watch, receiving unhappy grunts from him all the while. Heaven peered down into the room to find both Sora and Kairi held up against the rear of the Gummi, fast asleep.

"Hm," Nevaeh cooed. "Birds of a feather."

"They had a hard day."

Nevaeh scoffed. "Oh, yes. I'm sure locking lips _really_ takes it out of a person."

Riku folded his arms across his chest – his coined pose – and smirked. "You would know."

Nevaeh stared him down, eyes aglow. She opened her mouth to reply to something so cocky, but words failed her. "Another point for you, Mr. Riku." Truth be told, she was staggered that Riku chose such a touchy subject to sue his venom on her. Which meant he was finally breaking through the barrier of enemy-to-enemy nerves. More's the friendship. Nevaeh wasn't sure how she felt about that. Since she'd be leaving the company soon.

"Why do you keep score?"

"Why do you care?" Miffed at what she didn't know, Nevaeh rose to her feet and stepped over him, one foot on the floor and one on the wall...that being the only way they could walk, the Gummi was so tilted. "Shouldn't you be more worried about where we are and why we crashed?" She hobbled past him, pausing every time the ship made an uneasy groan.

Riku didn't move. "I know why we crashed. Axel tampered with the engine."

"You aren't curious as to where we landed?"

"We'll find out sooner or later."

Nevaeh whipped around and grabbed his hand. "Sooner!" She giggled in that mischievous, terrifying way. "Mr. Riku, where is your sense of adventure?" Nevaeh yanked him to his feet prior to steering him down the hall/wall. He felt like a child, being nudged and corrected every time he wandered. But he kept his comments to himself. Riku wasn't in the mood to start something he didn't have the energy to finish.

Nevaeh craned her neck so she could peer out of the caddy-whompous hatch. (A/N: I have no idea. My Graphics Design teacher says it all the time. So I thought: Why not?) The moonlight of the world they'd landed shone down through the bent ramp and fell across Nevaeh's face. "Looks safe enough to venture outside," she said.

"I think we should wai-"

Cat-like, Nevaeh sprang upon the hatch. She caught the opening and wormed her way outside, not bothering to hide her delighted squeals when she discovered what lay beyond.

"Heaven, get down from there."

"Oh," came her chiding, childish voice. "Afraid I'll scuff my belts?" Nevaeh's face appeared, hovering above the hole she'd climbed through. Haloed in white light, she sighed, "Though I don't approve of your chivalry method, I'm tickled that you care." Nevaeh paused at this. "Tickled or nauseated. I can't tell the difference yet." Her eyes floated to her left in silent ponder. "Whatever it is, there's a flip-flop feeling in my stomach. Like when you're about to throw up."

Riku scowled.

Nevaeh took that as a good thing. "Come on up, Mr. Riku. There's plenty of room. This world is stunning."

"Is it stunning or revolting? I don't know if I want to trust someone who can't tell the difference between tickled and nauseated." When Nevaeh didn't reply, Riku followed in her footsteps and leapt after her. She wasn't going to listen to him unless he had her undivided attention.

Riku hoisted himself on top of the Gummi (which was actually its side) and took a quick look around, surveying the area before he did anything. If Neveah said something was stunning then there was a _very high_ chance that it was, indeed, revolting. Nightmarish, even. Riku was surprised to find that Axel had crashed them into a winter-wonderland. The snow was untouched, sparkling like only it could. Riku had seen snow before. But, for some reason, this moment was so much..._more_. He reasoned that it was Nevaeh's excitement. He'd never seen anyone so thrilled about something as simple as snow...

Which was a lie. Sora grew excited over the oddest of things, making it fun to push his buttons. Like that time when Riku had instigated a race where the winner would share a Paupou fruit with Kairi. Sora had left him in his dust. Ouch.

But this was different. Maybe because Nevaeh was a girl? That must be it. Thoughts of Selphie cooing over each and every thing was shoved from Riku's mind when Nevaeh descended from her Gummi perch.

She took a tentative step into the powdered snow. Her sandals sank into the fluff with a satisfying crunch as she looked here and there about the dark forest. Holding out her hands, she watched the tiny bundles of white melt against her skin "Hm," she mused. "I remember this from somewhere. It's...the rain's become fuzzy."

Riku stared at her, his silver eyebrows knitted together. "It's called snow."

"That's what I said."

He sighed, not intending to argue with her. Riku made another ocular sweep again, noticing that there was absolutely no sign of Chasers anywhere. There wasn't black, smoky debris floating about in wake of the monsters...then something caught his eye. _Tracks_.

Wolf tracks.

So the wildlife here wasn't exactly the friendliest of beings. It was possible that they belonged to the Beast, but, if his memory served him correctly, the Beast was much _much_ larger. Riku shuddered at the thought of facing him again. After he'd betrayed and stolen what was his? Namely Belle...

This wouldn't end well.

True, he'd beaten him once. But that was when the Beast had been exhausted. Riku suspected that, if given the chance, his spinal cord would be used as dental floss. "Hn." So be it. He _did_ deserve whatever punishment. Such was the crime of drifting to the dark side. (A/N: Luke, I am your father. _CHHHH CHUUU_.)

Suddenly realizing that Nevaeh was speaking, Riku plucked himself from his reverie.

"There was snow where I used to live."

"Do you think you'll ever find it? Your home, I mean."

She looked at him, very serious. "I don't want to."

_**Paper wings, all torn and bent,**_

_**But you made me feel that they were heaven sent.**_

_**Paper wings, not real at all,**_

_**But they took me high enough to really fall.**_

Riku jumped down to her side. "Why not?" His eyes narrowed. "Because of your father?"

Nevaeh was thrown by his line of questioning. But she stayed her cool and answered him evenly. "He's no longer there. Don't you remember me saying so?" She turned to walk away. "Let's get to our exploration. The sooner we solve this world's problems like we did the last, the sooner I'll have a place to call my own."

_**Your paper kisses faded too soon.**_

_**Just like a paper rose beneath a paper moon.**_

_**Paper wings, paper wings,**_

_**Oh how could I expect to fly with only paper wings?**_

Riku followed her. "You know nothing about it here."

"Why would that matter to you?"

Riku took hold of the end of Nevaeh's braid and spun her around to face him, somber himself this time. "Why do you insist on arguing with me?"

Nevaeh's expression softened to that of curiosity. "Don't friends argue?"

Riku felt like palming himself in the forehead. "No..._sometimes_. Not all the time, Heaven."

"Then what do they do _most_ of the time?"

Riku released her. "They have fun."

"Fun?"

_**Angels were singing, didn't you hear?**_

_**If only I'd listened close when they whispered in my ear.**_

_**Paper wings, paper wings,**_

_**Oh how could I expect to fly with only paper wings?**_

"_Fun_. You _do_ know what fun is don't you-"

Nevaeh kicked Riku's legs out from beneath him, sending the Key Bearer to the powdery ground. He managed to catch himself by throwing his arms backwards to break his fall. And before he'd even acknowledged what Nevaeh had done, he ordered his foot to attack her weak knees. However, to his immense astonishment, Nevaeh was already next to him, on her back, smiling like...like...well, it was _nice_. She rarely smiled like this.

"What are you doing?" Riku grunted, still poised for attack.

Nevaeh began to pump her arms up and down against the ground, raking the snow away from her body. "We're having fun, Mr. Riku. Now make a snowangel."

Riku relaxed. Instead of lying down, he sat up straight to watch Nevaeh and her angel making. She seemed to be enjoying herself. The cold more than likely brought back fond memories. Hopefully.

"My mother used to make these all the time when I was young. Until she forgot me."

_**I tried to fly but found that I had only paper wings.**_

_**I tried to fly but found that I had only paper wings.**_

Nevaeh closed her eyes to hide what she was feeling. They gave away so much more than she ever intended.

_Odd_. Riku leaned over her to get a better view of his comrade's face. Leave it to say, he was worried. Since when did Nevaeh's eyelids tighten? Since when did her chest jerk up and down? It was like she was stifling something...he prayed it wasn't tears. He couldn't handle a girl in tears.

Nevaeh bared her teeth; she was angry, not sad. "I left her alone." She looked at him, pleading, "Why did I have to leave her alone?"

As if _he'd_ know the answer. Riku could only stare. This was _way_ out of bounds as far as they were concerned. Neither of them _ever_ discussed what made them who they were. It was too risky. Then again, Nevaeh and he both finally admitted to themselves that friendship was where they were.

But...why then did he feel so uncomfortable? Riku supposed it was normal.

Nevaeh beat her fists on the ground. "I need to know."

Riku was lost in her sorrow. Enough to where he was unable to answer for a second. "You're not one to run away. It must have been necessary."

"Like this _war_ is _necessary_?" Nevaeh calmed and shut her eyes against him again.

Seeing her so vulnerable, Riku marveled. So much so that he didn't realize that he was inching himself closer and closer to her presence. He bent over Nevaeh, almost nose to nose. It was a good thing he awoke from his waking trance. Riku was horrified at what he faced. _What did he think he was doing_? Riku was so startled, his arms almost gave out. If they had, he would have plowed into her anyway. He'd somehow, without his knowing, supported himself by splaying out his hands, one positioned on each side of Nevaeh's head.

What was he _DOING_?

A part of him wanted to give into whatever force he was succumbing to. And then he thought on that. A force? To succumb to? This was Nevaeh's doing! By magic or whatever else she knew!

"You're doing this on purpose!" he told her.

(A/N: My cousin acts like that...meh.)

**ooo**

_**Meanwhile**:_

Sora wasn't aware that his floor-turned-bed was at such a weird angle. He stretched his arms over his head and turned around to find a better position. Leave it to say, he was a tad bit startled to find his nose pressed against...well...he wasn't sure. So Sora opened his eyes to find out.

And he saw...another nose?

"_KAIRI_?"

Both stared, screamed, stopped, and blinked at the same time. Which was pretty funny. Not to them, though.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"_ME_? What are _you_ doing in _my_ room?"

**ooo**

Axel climbed out of the cabin, laughing hysterically. When he saw a disheveled Sora and Kairi hobbling his way, he issued a very loud: _WHOOOOOOOO_! "If _that_ wasn't the _wildest_ ride I've _ever_ been on!" He did a jig on the spot, about as riled as he could be. (Lack of food did that to a person. It was a shame Axel was either on or off. White or black. Go or stop. There were never shades of gray. If he did something, it was all or nothing. Something he prided himself on. Until someone got hurt.)

Sora yawned. "You could have _killed_ us." He threw his thumb over his shoulder. "_She_ almost did."

"You shouldn't have been in my room."

"_MY_ room."

Axel patted Sora on the head. "Don't argue with the Princess, Roxas. You've sentenced yourself to a lifetime of 'Yes dear's. There's no looking back now." Axel stalked past, that familiar pyro grin plastered on his face. He made his way out of the Gummi to see exactly what the damage was. And he came across something that eased his nerves. At last! Something _normal_.

"I DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_!" Nevaeh swung her sword and pierced the ground where Riku's feet used to be. "You're just angry because you were having fun with me, Mr. Riku. Now you have to admit that you're my friend." She straightened. "_Admit it_!"

The silver-haired Key Bearer swiped his own weapon over Nevaeh's ducking head.

Axel rested his hands on his hips. "Now all we need it popcorn."

Sora joined him. "They're at it again?"

"What with you and Princess fighting, I thought they'd be, I dunno, _NOT_ trying to kill each other."

**ooo**

Riku was boiling mad. Not only had everyone on board this mission seen him and Nevaeh acting like children...which, of course, they _were_. But that's not the point. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had immediately set out, like a good team was supposed to, in order to discover what was upsetting the Beast. (The horrid roars had given that away.) He and Nevaeh, on the other hand, were left to fix Axel's mistake. Since they had _so_ much pent up energy.

Riku wanted to pull down Axel's window shades for pointing that out. It literally stank to have an adult as 'captain'. He had a score to settle with him anyway.

"Want to know what else is fun?" Riku suddenly asked. Both he and Nevaeh had been staring at the Gummi for the past five minutes, not knowing where to start. He felt like he should say something. Even if his words held bite.

"Whatever pleases you, Mr. Riku."

Oh. This pleased him. It was a way to release all of his pent up frustration against Heaven. Without being so obvious as to the reasoning. Riku scooped up a handful of snow and loosely packed it together with his fingers. He tossed it from one hand to the other, making sure it was strong enough to withstand his throwing arm...and then tossed it in Nevaeh's face.

She sputtered from the shock. Nevaeh tightened her fist around Riku's sleeveless jacket collar and drew his nose under the knuckles of her other hand. Nevaeh was livid. "How _dare_ you!"

Riku smirked. "Haven't you ever heard of snowball fights?"

She blinked. "No."

"Now you know."

Nevaeh buried both of her hands, wrist deep, into the flurries and scooped up a gob of snow. She slung it toward her partner, a truly wicked smirk on her face. Turns out, it was a great disappointment when the fluffy ball of revenge didn't stay in one piece. Instead of a face full of snow, Riku had a face full of harmless flakes.

He tried not to laugh at her. He really did. To his credit, it came out a grunt more than anything. "You have to pack it together."

Nevaeh sat, focused, and made a second effort. Instead of forming a ball, she made a worm.

"It's not clay, Heaven."

"_I know that_!"

"Let me show you."

"No."

"You're going to lose, then."

That made Nevaeh think twice about aide. "Fine. Show me." She faced Riku with hunched shoulders, signaling that if he said _one thing_ more to upset her in _any way_, she'd kill him. When he hesitated at her fierce glower, Nevaeh seethed. "I said, show me. Are you deaf?"

Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Selective hearing."

"Quiet, you." Nevaeh held out her arms at full length, palms laden with fresh snow. When Riku made a move to take it from her, she withdrew. "I said _show_ me. Not do it for me."

"Have it your way." Riku cupped his hands around Nevaeh's when she returned, his face a stony mask of indifference. When the snow started to pack together from the pressure he was adding, he said, "This way it won't fall apart."

Nevaeh frowned. "But now it's small."

"So add some more."

Nevaeh _humphed_. "Your teaching skills are _astounding_." Then she shoved the show into his face, rubbing it deep to where the cold surged up his nose. "HA!"

"HEAVEN!" Riku rubbed the cold aside and looked around, not at all shocked to find that Nevaeh wasn't where he'd last seen her. As far as she was concerned, the game had started, the little cheat. Well...that was perfectly fine with Riku. Another good excuse to show the girl up. He just had to find her first.

After spending a good deal of time blindfolded, Riku's other senses had kicked in, amplified to an amazing three fold. The only thing he could perceive, as of now, were the bows creaking...but there was no wind, giving away Nevaeh's position. He dodged out of the way as ammo aimed for his back. Initiating a quick duck, Riku dashed behind one of the trees, the thump of snow striking the ground like bullets in his wake.

Nevaeh was _really_ into this.

She had the better positioning, too.

Riku took a moment to evaluate the situation before climbing the tree. He supported himself on the lowest branch, waited long enough to Nevaeh to open fire (just to get a good idea where she was hiding), and moved with but inches to spare. He leapt from tree branch to tree branch, angry at the snow that fell from his points.

Then he saw her. Nevaeh stood posed across his field of vision, holding a ball of snow to her chest. "Your so _cute_ when you're running for your life."

Riku answered with a retaliating strike. Nevaeh failed to dodge it and she flushed at his accuracy.

So began the severest snowball fight in the history of...whatever they called this world. It started off fair, though neither of them got anywhere. But, very shortly, it became something _much_ more. What with shielding magic and using their weapons to bat balls of snow at their opponent, it steadily rose to a ridiculous level of play.

They only halted when a pained howl echoed through the wood.

Riku and Nevaeh emerged from their man-made forts and stood back to back, Keyblades out and at the ready. The two of them were soaked to the bone, completely out of breath. That didn't stop them from standing their ground.

"What was that?" Nevaeh asked.

The sight of those paw prints reared its ugly head. Riku shook it away. "Probably the Beast again. I hope Sora knows what he's doing."

Nevaeh's orange eyes glinted in the moonlight. "I think I see some-"

Riku was already dragging her behind one of their mounds/forts of snow.

"MR.-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth, silencing Nevaeh as much as he could.

There, making her way through the forest was a woman on horseback. "Let's go Philippe. We have to find Papa!" She sounded desperate, whoever she was. Riku couldn't tell. The lady was hooded and cloaked. Even when he tried to get a better glimpse of this mysterious figure that seemed so familiar, she was gone.

"Hm..." Riku realized that Nevaeh was saying something into his hand. He pretended to ignore her. As if, maybe, he was too absorbed in the woman and her horse. Riku enjoyed the silence. The absence of Nevaeh's voice was pleasant.

"M. M. _M-M_!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"On purpose! You did that on purpose!"

Riku stood. "I have a feeling that she's the reason the Beast is so upset."

Neveah forgot their argument for a moment. "Why do you say that?"

"Because she's a Princess. I can tell. Belle's her name. And if she's not with him..." Riku hesitated. "Are you coming or not?"

**ooo**

If Riku and Nevaeh had stayed at their post, they would have heard Chip's voice on the radio saying, "_Hello? Sora? ANYBODY? You have to go back to Atlantica! Chasers are attacking Atlantica!_"

Then the transmission failed.

**ooo**

_A/N: I know the SxKness is lacking. That's why I wrote **The Gift of the Heart**. FULL of Sora and Kairi goodness for you guys._

_Next time around there's action. Promise. For Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and Axel as well as Riku and Nevaeh. Horribly absent on fluff, though. WAH!_

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Sora held tight to his weapon with both of his hands, jamming the blade against the wolf's canines to keep the animal at bay. "There aren't any Chasers, but there're plenty of _these_!"**

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the snowball fight and the snowangels. I tried to make it Christmas-y since I didn't make it to Halloween Town. Have a merry Christmas everyone! God bless!_


	28. Insane Proposition

_Dedicated to the PWNer of Pharisees._

_A/N: Howdy, y'all. I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news: I don't go back to school until the 16th! WOOT! And the only hours I have to deal with when I return is a grand total of sixteen. Nowhere near as bad as nineteen. Bad news: I have a real job finally. OH NO! Yeah...sorry about that. So, just for a while, I may have to cut down on posting your review replies here. But I'll still reply to you anyway. 'Cause y'all're cool like that. _

_If I forget, mail me. I have the worst memory in the history of the universe. The ones that have stories written and want me to read them know this for a fact. Hehe. _

_Sorry about the short chapter. But I kept you guys waiting long enough._

**Disclaimer**: Me no own.

**ooo**

Sora was faced with several problems. Problems that didn't have much merit in the great scheme of things. His crisis didn't include the war, the Chasers, the Mastery...any of that at the moment. His main concern was his best friends. Riku, the ever-levelheaded guy of the group, was acting well out of his mind as far as Sora was concerned. He _seriously_ began to wonder if Nevaeh'd poisoned him. Well...Riku was going to have to get along with her sooner or later. Preferably sooner. Until she left the party.

Axel had just about killed the lot of them with his insane tamperings. Sora was certain that he could drive better than the pyro. And that was saying something. Chiefly since he recalled crash-landing in Tarzan's world. Sora was dead set on getting the redhead something to eat. There was bound to be goodies in the Beast's castle.

Concerning the Beast...hopefully he hadn't been turned into a Heartless. Or something of that nature like last time. Though, it didn't seem to be in the Organization's best interest. They were too busy playing both sides to do anything of the sort. Didn't have the time. Too occupied with keeping Tarsus happy.

Then there was Roxas. His Nobody had yet to make a wry comment about Axel's piloting ability. Which was strange. Roxas was very vocal when it came to being angsty. Why so quiet? Had the disease claimed him? A quick delve into his innermost self revealed that that was anything but the case. Roxas was content. Whatever was going on in there, Sora chose to leave it alone. Despite his little spat with Kairi...what they said and did refused to reflect upon their counterparts.

Kairi...hm. Girls were strange. She'd seemed mad a while ago when she'd found herself in his room. But now she was perfectly fine. Go figure. Kairi never _was_ a pleasant girl to rouse. A morning person, granted, but Sora would rather be stuck in math class than have to wake her up before she'd slept a full eight hours. Now that she'd fully come to, Kairi was her old self again.

"Do you think the Beast's okay?" Donald asked out of the blue when another loud roar echoed about the wood.

Goofy quavered in his boots. "I sure hope so."

"HA!" Axel snorted. "Don't worry, gents. Stick with me." He licked the tip of his pointer finger and his pinky before utilizing them to slick down his eyebrows. "I'll show that Beast a thing or two."

Sora rolled his eyes. "We aren't _against_ the Beast. We're here to _help_."

"Says _you_." Axel turned around. Being in front of the band, he started to walk backwards, flailing out his lanky arms for dramatic emphasis. "If he attacks me, I'm striking back. Man, I heard stories from Xaldin..."

"And you believed him?"

Axel ignored the comment. "All I'm sayin' is...I haven't seen a _single_ Chaser since we've been here. Can't blame a guy for being on edge, can ya?"

Sora was flabbergasted. It wasn't every day Axel made a statement that was profound enough to get him to thinking. Surprise-surprise. And he was right, too! Now that Sora took this into consideration, he realized that he hadn't seen any Chasers. Not since Radiant Garden. This world was exactly like Atlantica. If the Mastery was so keen on taking over everything and everyone...you'd think they'd try a little harder.

Yet, Sora could sense a darkness somewhere near the Beast's castle. It nagged at him – right at the back of his mind. It didn't feel like Chasers. Not really. It was something else. Un-Heartless. But who?

Axel blabbed on about this and that...something about an enraged Larxene slicing him with her weapon while he heroically escaped her clutches...not that anyone was really listening. Except, maybe, Goofy and Kairi. They were too kindhearted to disregard anyone. Unlike Donald who made a big show of sighing as loudly as he could, wand tucked under his folded arms.

"There was one time when she-she-" Axel stuttered to a stop. Verbally and physically. Sora almost ran into him. "Uh oh," he whispered, green eyes as wide as saucers.

"What is it?" Kairi asked. Since she'd been somewhat drawn into his unprecedented tall-tale.

Axel deflated. His shoulders slumped forward. "Aw, man. We've got company." He pointed behind the lot that stood before him; right toward a several dozen pair of glowing, yellow eyes. "And they look hungry."

One, particular wolf stalked ahead, hardly making any noise against the slushy snow. It eyed its prospective dinners and licked its drooling chops.

"Heheh..." Donald gulped. He pulled at the collar of his blue jacket. "Nice doggy."

Sora stepped in front of Kairi, Keyblade at the ready. He held tight to his weapon with both of his hands, jamming the blade against the lunging wolf's canines to keep the animal at bay. "There aren't any Chasers, but there're plenty of _these_!"

**ooo**

Nevaeh scanned the forest floor with her orange eyes. Neck bent and braid draped over her shoulder, she stepped lightly from one area to the next, lips pursed in agitation. "You know, Mr. Riku," she cooed. "This wouldn't have taken as long if you'd let me keep the fire-" A flickering light lit up her path, revealing hasty hoof tracks off to her right a-ways. Nevaeh whipped around, targeting the source of the magic.

"You mean _this_ spell?" Riku asked.

Nevaeh _humphed_. "You kept it, why?"

"Slipped my mind..."

The both of them followed in Belle's wake, not saying much else along the way in fear of instigating an argument. What with the wolves out and about, neither wanted to verbally paint a bullseye onto their positioning. The only conversation that took place was with their eyes. Nevaeh and Riku would glance at each other, either asking a silent question of "Still with me?" or beratings of "Pay attention." Each was completely unnecessary. But they did it anyway.

Riku halted after a while. His gaze focused on an inconsistency. Belle's stallion's tracks had slowed to a stop – right where a depression in the melting snow lay. She'd been looking for her father...maybe she'd found him here. Riku hoped that they were all right. He held his flame higher so he could see down the path.

Nevaeh reached over and snuffed out the fire with her palm. "I hear something." She snuck forward, winding herself around saplings with Riku in tow. Until she was satisfied. After kneeling behind the first bank of snow they came upon, Nevaeh pulled him down to her side. A little rough in his opinion. "Can't you hear it?"

Riku'd been too intent on following the trail before. But now he discerned the hustle and bustle of what sounded like a crowd. He leaned forward to take a gander, rewarding himself with a sight of none other than the Princess of Heart. Belle was standing at her front porch. Looking downright frightened, if Riku was reading her expression correctly. Perhaps a tad angry, too. Women were difficult for him to follow.

"My father's _not_ insane!" Belle cried.

"Yeah _right_!" mocked a short, chubby man, torch in hand. "He was ranting about a _Beast_ at the Tavern just the other night!" He faced the throng of people standing behind him. "Isn't that right, boys?"

A chorus of 'yeas' echoed in wake of the question.

It was then that Riku noticed a dank, wooden carriage marked for the insane asylum. Obviously, meant for Belle's father. Was this the reason the Princess had fled from the Beast's castle? "Hn," Riku grunted, silver eyes flashing. "This doesn't look good."

Nevaeh nodded her agreement...only to halt mid-shake of her head. Her pale lips parted and her mouth fell open in silent awe. "But _he_ sure does."

The one Heaven referred to appeared to be in charge. Riku didn't like the looks of him. _Especially_ since Nevaeh seemed so adamant about how handsome he was. Not that Riku was jealous. His counterpart liking a person meant one of two things: they were an unfortunate mistake, such as he, or they were evil. Riku was banking on the latter.

The handsome man chuckled as he strutted his bulky stuff in front of Belle's little home. His chiseled features were one to marvel at – his red garment left nothing to the imagination, either. The cape around the man's shoulders fluttered in the wind. "Oh, Belle, I'm so _sorry_ about all of this..."

The Princess wrung her hands together over her white apron. A spark of hope entered her doe-eyes. "_Gaston_! You know Papa isn't crazy! You have to tell them!"

Gaston placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. "I might be able to tide all of this over..." He paused. "If..."

Riku frowned.

"_If_?" Belle asked.

"If you _marry me_."

Nevaeh crossed her arms against the bank and rested her chin on her wrists, dreamy. _Dreamy_? "Forceful, too," she giggled.

Riku ribbed her with his elbow. Hard. He'd never seen Nevaeh like this. And, frankly, it was disturbing. Chills snaked up and down his spine. Ug. "We have to help her."

"What for?"

Riku bit back a sigh and snatched Heaven to her feet. "Come on," he hissed.

**ooo**

It was an easy battle, all things considered. Even when Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Axel were surrounded by gads of hungry wolves. Each played a major role in defeating the predators. In the long run, all were astounded at the simplicity of the fight.

Standing in a circle, backs to Kairi, they stood their ground. Against flashing eyes, gleaming dagger-like teeth, massive claws, killer paws...eveything. It was a nerve-wracking sight, to be sure. But with so maybe contenders working as a team, nothing would stop them. Nothing short of Tarsus. So they thought.

It began how Sora remembered _every_ battle initiating. Donald lifted his wand and zapped a few furry tails. Such magic sent a few wolves scurrying about with their ends on fire. Hence, Axel took his turn: he worked the smoldering embers and _really_ brought them to life, cutting off the wolves escape with a true inferno-ring around the battlefield. There was no way he was going to let crazed animals out into the woods to attack someone else...

Axel shivered at his actions. Good, Lord. He was becoming a protagonist!!! NO!

While the fires raged, Goofy took the opportunity to throw his shield. Like a boomerang, it whirled through the trees and the bushes to strike his enemies in the noggins. It knocked most of them for a loop, rears still ablaze.

The ones that Donald missed, Sora and Axel took care of personally with their weapons. Back to back. The hounds found themselves at the end of one of two things: an oddly shaped sword or spinning, circle-blades. Neither felt very good.

Kairi submitted her help, too. Though, not as much as she'd wanted. The only thing she did was grow worried enough for her forearms to glow. Up to her elbows this time. The wolves that snuck past Sora and Axel's defense were rendered petrified by white light.

Kairi sighed as they scrambled away from her, yelping up a storm. "I didn't even _do_ anything yet!" she called after them.

**ooo**

Roxas sat under the clock tower, totally at ease. He'd never been so happy that Naminé could manipulate memories. None of this was real, but it was real enough to him. Like she'd said.

"Guess what I brought," Olette giggled. She pulled out four Sea-Salt icecream bars, pleased with herself.

"_Score_!" Pence snatched his choice from her immediately and began licking at an unheard-of speed. "I _love_ this stuff." His eyes closed in perfect delight. "MMM..."

Hayner laughed while he handled the rest of the treats, passing another down to Roxas, whom he was sitting by. "Sea-Salt I love you-" he began to sing.

"Sea-Salt, I do!" Roxas finished, beaming like he hadn't in a long time.

Hayner draped his arm over the Nobody's shoulder. They both finished the tune, singing off key, very loudly, and swaying to the beat. "WHEN WE'RE APART MY HEART BEATS FOR _YOUUU_!"

Olette tried to stifle her fit of laughter, but it just wasn't going to be hampered.

Pence didn't think it was funny at all. "Shut-up!"

Roxas dodged Pence's thrown icecream stick and turned to Naminé, thrilled beyond words. He was happy to see the way she smiled at him. Because he was ecstatic, so was she. No questions asked. "Here," he said, holding out the Sea-Salt bar of baby blue. "Take mine."

"But-" Naminé shook her golden head. "That's yours."

He tucked it in her hand anyway. "I'm sharing."

The others had stopped their joking around by this time and were now staring at the couple. Olette's eyes lit up with a girly-fluff passion. Pence made an effort not to force a stupid observation on his friends to ruin the moment and Hayner simply looked intrigued.

"Roxas..." Naminé blushed.

**ooo**

"_WHOOO-WEE_!" Axel stretched his arms over his head. "No THAT'S what I call FUN!" He rotated his shoulders, working the kinks out after such an exercise. "Yessir."

Sora stood twisted to get a good look at his pants. Despite being such an excellent warrior, it didn't stop one of the wolves getting a mouthful of the end of his britches. His mom would be _ticked_ to find such a tear. As a result, he'd be suckin' hind tit on a two tit swine. (A/N: My mom says that ALL the time so I had to put it in here. It means: So outta luck. HAHA! Mercy...) At least she'd sew it up after scolding him...

Kairi ran her fingers through her hair, battle worn, yet enthralled with what Axel would call a _rush_. "This is what you did while I was waiting at home?"

Donald nodded his head. "Pretty much!"

"Except," Goofy expounded. "They were usually _Heartless_." He tapped his chin. "And a lot harder." He furrowed his brow in further thought. "And more danger-"

Donald kicked him in the knee. "SHH! You big palooka!"

"_YEOUCH_!"

**ooo**

_A/N: Hurray for action! More of that to come. As well as fluff. You guys know me well enough to understand that I can't live without my romance. _

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"**We're not coming home until he's DEAD!" Gaston bellowed. He thrust the magical mirror forward to where everyone could see what it reflected. "GOOD AND DEAD! KILL THE BEAST!"**

_God bless!_


	29. Of Damsels And Diseases

_Dedicated to...wow, I've run out of cool names!_

_A/N: Happy 800th review! Whoo-hoo! As a present, I've made a nice, long chapter. Full of romance, action, and plot! Enjoy, faithful readers and reviewers. This one's for you._

_**Disclaimer**: I own Kingdom Hearts only in my dreams. _

**ooo**

Sora sprinted across the castle's stone bridge, driven to run. Another ear-splitting roar hurried his feet and his intentions became ever clear. Whatever the problem happened to be, it wasn't good. Not if the Beast was in _this much_ pain. If the Organization was behind these guttural roars...

Sora skidded to a stop, his feet sliding on the icy path. He peered above him – toward the Beast's room. The persistent glow of his enchanted rose sparkled against the Gothic-style windows. Though a few of the panels appeared to be smashed.

Firm in his resolve, the Keyblade Master hurled himself against the mile-high main entrance. "Beast?" he called when he'd thrown open the doors. Sora stepped through the threshold, about as resolute as he could look. "BEAST?"

"ACH!" squealed a high-pitched, female voice. "No, no, _no_!"

Sora whipped around to face the direction the sound had come from. "Belle?" His eyes instantly fell to the floor where a tiny duster sat. The long, oak handle made up her neck – the tip, her face. Which didn't look very pleased. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but the only word to spill from his lips was: "Uhhh..."

"You ru-whin my floor!" the duster cried. She swatted his feet with her feathered end. "Shoo! Scat! Get out of 'ere you skound-drell!"

"_Uhhh_..." Sora noticed all the mud he'd tracked in. "Oh. I'm sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck and flashed his famous grin. He didn't bother turning around when he discerned Kairi and the others finally catch up to his mad dash.

Axel blinked at the attacking bundle of dark feathers. "Huh. You don't see that every day."

Kairi released a confused breath. She stood at Sora's side, unable to take her azure eyes off of the cursed duster.

"_FIFI_!"

Once more, the Key Bearer was forced to locate the manifestation of another accent. To his relief, it was Lumière, the candlestick. Someone he recognized. Lumière, his wicks ablaze, hopped over to the irate duster. "Fifi," he purred, his charming vocals on full throttle. "These are our _guests_! We do not harass guests!"

Fifi huffed. Her feathers bristled. "Even whes dey ru-whin my floor?"

Lumière tisked at her suing venom. He scooped the duster into his 'arms', charm oozing from his every, waxy poor. "Oh-ho, my darling. They are here to help!"

Fifi blushed. "Oh, _Lumière_," she giggled.

Axel's eyebrows shot into the air. "Candle's got game." He quickly, but deftly, covered Sora and Kairi's eyes. He wasn't about to let them get any ideas from this kind of fluff. That was _all_ this trip needed. More romance. Even so, he couldn't stop ogling. As far as Axel was concerned, this was the opportune moment for note taking.

Unlucky for him, another inanimate object entered the scene. "Lumière!" a clock snapped sharply. "This is NO time for games!" The second and minute hands on his face whirled about in dynamic fury. When his beady, little eyes landed on those who towered over the snogging candlestick, he instantly donned another mood. This one cordial. "AH! Splendid! Sora!" The clock hobbled closer. "I could use your assist."

The Beast's mournful roar sent his servants to shaking. Lumière's flames sputtered out.

Kairi shoved Axel's hand from her face. "What's wrong with the Beast?" she asked.

Lumière's wicks flickered to life when he caught sight of this auburn-haired beauty. "Ah, cherie," he gushed. "It is, how you say..._complicated_."

Sora tore Axel's fingers away from his eyes, as well. "Complicated?"

Cogsworth fidgeted. "Well, you see...the fact of the matter is-urm-he won't tell us." He tugged at his crowned, wooden collar.

"What about Belle?" Sora pressed.

"That's the thing!" Lumière's melting forehead furrowed. "We can't find her."

**ooo**

Riku and Nevaeh watched the drama unfold below. One on the verge of making this _Gaston_ fellow regret his every exploit and the other admiring the toned hunter for his obvious leadership qualities, handsome features, and gusto for evil.

"Let go of me!" Belle's father cried. He struggled with the figures that were currently dragging him toward the insane asylum carriage. With the old man merely in his night-clothes, and looking as sick as he did, such handling on his part wasn't boding very well.

Belle screamed, "_STOP_!" She sprinted back into her home, a nervous hand over her mouth.

Gaston just laughed at her theatrics.

Riku scowled.

Nevaeh issued butterfly kiss after butterfly kiss.

"Wait!" Belle reappeared, a silver hand-mirror against her chest. "I can _prove_ to you that the Beast is real!" She ran her fingers over the relief design set at the antique's handle. "Show me the Beast," she whispered. Belle winced at the image that flooded her face with green. Sparks of electricity surged from the mirror's surface, illuminating what the mob's torches did not. The Princess spun the picture of her dearest friend toward all that stood before her. And their eyes widened in fear.

Riku and Nevaeh couldn't see what the mirror portrayed. They were too far away. But Riku knew _perfectly well_ why the onlookers were terrified out of their minds. The Beast was a frightening individual. Especially when powered by a drive for his one and only.

"Is it dangerous?" someone asked.

Recoiling, the crowd chattered among themselves while Gaston stared at the image in awe.

"No," Belle assured. She tucked the mirror back to her person and stroked its edge. "He's kind and gentle and..." She smiled. "He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better," Gaston growled. "I'd say you were _in love_ with this _Beast_!" He closed what distance there was in between him and the Princess before ripping the mirror from her hands. "How could you _love_ such a monster?"

Belle's brown eyes flashed in retaliation. "He's no monster, Gaston! _You_ are!"

Gaston ignored her, though it was noticeable that his pride had been somewhat bruised. "The Beast will gorge upon our lands! He'll hunt our children!" He towered over a woman and her offspring, frightening them with his words. "Make off with them in the night!"

"NO!" Belle argued.

"Through the mist, through the woods, to an enchanted castle. It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride." Gaston poked his right-hand, gremlin-looking man in his pudgy chest. "Say and prayer and we're there at a drawbridge at a castle and there's something truly terrible inside." Gaston studied the mirror again. "It's a beast – he's got fangs – razor sharp ones." He flexed his hand. "Master claws, killer claws for the feed. Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home until he's DEAD!" Gaston bellowed. He thrust the magical mirror forward to where everyone could see what it reflected. "GOOD AND DEAD! _KILL THE BEAST_!"

"_Please_! Gaston!"

"Lock Belle and her father in the cellar," he sneered. "We don't want them warning the creature." He stood confidant, cloak whipping his muscular sides, while the lackeys did all the dirty work for him.

Belle's pleas for help were almost nonexistent now. Her weak fists were but dull thuds against the decrepit, cellar door. "_NO_!"

Gaston spoke over her tears. "It's time to take some action, boys." He tucked his gloved thumbs (along with the Princess' mirror) into his belt. "It's time to follow me!"

**ooo**

Kairi gazed in the direction of the West Wing, mortified by the roars that emitted from the darkened halls. It sounded to her as if the Beast was in real torment. From what his servants said, the root of his grief must be Belle, the other Princess of Heart. Kairi rubbed her upper arms. The lofty ceilings, the inky shadows of the palace, the emptiness of the Beast's home...there was no wonder why he howled.

And she feared that she'd be stuck in such a place one day.

"Oh," Cogsworth sighed. "I just hope they haven't had another spat."

Sora had warned Kairi that the worlds he frequented were anything but normal. So far, this one took the cake. Mermaids were all fine and dandy. Breathing under water was a miracle in and of itself. But talking household items? Kairi didn't understand. However, she was sure to be enlightened later on.

"Don't worry." Sora knelt down and patted the clock's polished shoulder. "I'll go speak with him."

Kairi smiled to herself, admiring the Keyblade Master's charms. Lucky...that's what she was. Lucky.

Axel's grumbling stomach interrupted her musings.

Sora stood up in wake of the hunger pangs. "While I'm gone, can you get them something to eat?" He threw his thumb over his shoulder, directing Lumière's attention to his ruffled companions.

"Why _of course_!" The candlestick hobbled over and tugged at Axel's pants. "Be our guest, sir!" Somehow, he managed to produce a whistle by pursing his wax-lips around his right, gold-plated candleholder and exhaling with all his might.

Immediately, a silver tea trolley barreled out of the kitchen, laden with fine china and elegant cups filled to the brim with steaming tea. "Mrs. Pots, at your service, dears," the white teapot announced. "I hope you're hungry! We've prepared a _lovely_ spread..." Her round face fell. "What with the Master out of sorts, it'll go to waste."

Donald rubbed his feathered fingers together. "I can help, too!"

Mrs. Pots smiled. "_Wonderful_!" Her trolley began to retreat from whence it came. "Follow me everyone!"

Kairi, being intrigued with these speaking items, was the first to obey the teapot's instructions. As Axel, Donald, and Goofy brushed past her in their hast to fill their empty bellies, she caught sight of Sora heading in the opposite direction. Right toward the grand staircase.

The Key Bearer's pace was one of confidence. Even amidst the Beast's mourning howls. He melded with the darkness, his hand now on the railing...

Kairi took only a moment to think her actions through. She could tail him, like she wanted with every fiber of her being. Or she could make him happy and stay where she needed. Not because, funny enough, she was _needed_ in the dinning hall, but because it would ease Sora's mind to know she was safe in the hands of his friends. Kairi hated to think what would happen if he lost his concentration like he had during the scuff with Ursula. Or Vanessa. _Whatever_. Kairi was _sure_ it had been her fault – the whole nearly-being strangled incident.

So, weighing her choices, the Princess stuck with the rest of the group...now farther behind due to her hesitation. As Kairi walked, leather armor squeaking softly, she watched (no doubt, with amusement) as the King's royal magician and royal guard were sucked into Lumière's supper song.

"Be. Our. _Guest_! Be our guest! Put our service to the test..."

**ooo**

Nevaeh kept Gaston's hunting/mob party in her sights until the man of her dreams was well out of range. The only thing that got her head in the game was Riku. He'd been speaking to her in a rather lethargic manner for quite some time now. She imagined that he was finally relying on physical contact to revive his day-dreaming partner because she'd failed to respond to anything else.

Nevaeh stumbled after the silver-haired youth, not completely used to his leading-by-the-hand. That was _her_ deal. No matter, no matter. So what if Riku was taking lessons from little ol' her? She had bigger fish to fry. Nevaeh dug her heels into the ground. She built up two, very impressive mounds of frost before Riku whipped around, teeth bared.

"_WHAT_?" he snapped.

They were now mere feet from Belle's cellar door. Nevaeh's intrusion to Riku's plan was working on his nerves. If that wasn't the most adorable thing under the sun. Nevaeh stifled a giggle. "I think it would be best if we went after Mr. Gaston."

Riku's lip curled. Whether at the title or her itinerary change, Nevaeh'd never know.

"We need to help Belle. We'll worry about your boyfriend later."

Heat seized Heaven's insides like a vice. She jerked Riku around to face her. "_What_ did you say?"

Riku didn't have any qualms with this test of nerve. What with his height advantage, it appeared as if he were antagonizing Nevaeh to stand against him. Maybe, in reality, he _was_. By his own will or not, who could say. "_Boyfriend_," he bit. Riku said the word slowly. Allowed it to cut.

Nevaeh stood on her tip-toes. Her braided hair wafted in the chilly wind. But it looked as if it were floating from the intensity of their argument. "Who I fancy is _my_ business!" She threw back her pale, moonlit shoulders and balled her hands into knuckle-popping fists.

Riku squared his jaw. He rebuttaled, "Whatever happened to 'love is just a game'? With _that_ attitude, _nobody_ will _ever_ return your affections." He didn't even mind when Nevaeh's nose caused his own to scrunch from the amount of bodily force she was throwing into him.

"You can't talk to me like that, Mr. Riku!"

"I believe I just did."

"FINE!"

"_GOOD_!"

There was complete and utter silence for about thirty seconds. The two contenders stood chest-to-chest, facing heated clouds of their adversary's breath.

"Hello?" Belle's voice called. "Is anyone there?"

Nevaeh's nostrils flared. "You save your _precious Princess_, then." She stepped away and formed the snake-ish Keyblade in her hands, indifferent to Riku's death-glares. "This is our good-bye, sir." Her chin lifted high into the air. "Farewell." Nevaeh spun on her heel and ambled on her way, immersing herself into the gloom of the forest once more. She hefted her sword to her shoulder and didn't look back.

Not even a parting glance.

**ooo**

Sora was half-way up the first part of the grand staircase when his body automatically reversed direction on its own. He knew, without a doubt, that this was his individual doing. Not Roxas. But it confused him, nonetheless. By the time he saw Kairi making for the kitchen door, he called out her name.

The Princess barely had time to turn around. "Sora? Wha-"

He took her in his arms and kissed on the lips before she could say anymore. Sora himself was startled at his shameless, unabashed actions. Not that it mattered for more than a second or two. He withdrew to catch his breath...for, suddenly, he was faint. Something here was making him...

Sora caught sight of his fingers as they slipped through Kairi's hair, almost with a mind of their own. What horrified him most of all was that they were tinged with black. And it was spreading. What happened to his twenty-four hours? He was with Kairi, wasn't he? He was practically hugging her...he was _touching_ her. _Why_? Sora closed his yellowing eyes.

Dizzy. He felt dizzy. Sora could also sense the disease spreading through him like an unsurpassed heat. It fueled him to find a cure: the one that lay in his arms. Sora hovered his mouth next to Kairi's, doing his best to inhale her purified breath. He became more desperate with each waning minute-hour-_however_ long they'd been standing there. So he kissed her again...and again...and again...his persistence terrified him.

_What_ did he think he was _doing_?

Sora bit back an astonished cry of pain when his bones cracked underneath his skin. The disease was taking him. Already, he was under the majority of its control. Sora opened his eyes to see how much the virus had progressed. He wanted to know how much time he had left. Wanted to know how much time he had to say "I love you". His throat was too packed with gobs of darkness and sorrow to verbally admit his feelings.

He'd declare it with a kiss. Anywhere he could plant it. As many as he could with his allotted time.

Sora then stumbled onto something that took his last, conscious breath. He wasn't consumed by the disease. Not _fully_. His body, hair, clothes...they were all bathed in shadow. But not light-consuming darkness like before. What he saw was almost a precursor to his ailing state. Likewise, Kairi wasn't her normal self, either. Every inch of her, same as he, perforated power. Yet, the opposite. While he radiated with _gloom_, she radiated with _luminosity_.

Both of them, he discerned, were forerunners of what they would turn out to be. Light and Dark. Black and White. Day and Night. In this newfound status – this stream of awareness – Sora came to understand that they could never coexist as they were. Impossible wasn't even a strong enough word.

He didn't know how this came to be such an adamant fact. But it was there. And it stung.

Kairi seemed to realize this, too. All the same, she reached out her fair, glowing hand to caress his face.

Sora leaned into the stroke, not bothering to recoil at the sound of his sizzling skin; it burned under the Princess' fingertips. In spite of this, caring wasn't an issue.

Kairi slipped away. She was afraid she was hurting him, wasn't she? Sora took her hand in his, biting back the pain he felt with her standing so near. He couldn't speak. He couldn't anything; this was his way of saying: "I don't mind. I can love you through the pain." It was amazing to him that he was in his right mind. Though not wholly cognizant. He responded to Kairi as he always did. With kindness. Affection. His animalistic tendencies where nowhere to be found.

Sora drew Kairi closer to him again, admiring how beautiful she was. Even as his flesh screamed not to; his nose, his forehead, his lips...all of them were soon to be assaulted with light – the Princess was going along with his lead.

Silencing his sharp intake of breath when she kissed him wasn't an option. To put it simply: it hurt. It hurt a lot. But her lips were too sweet to reject. Sora held his Princess at her waist, making sure she wouldn't escape from him least she thought she was causing him more aches than she was worth. If that was viable.

And, just like none of it had taken place, Sora found himself. He released Kairi with a shaky sigh of relief. His voice and his thoughts returned to him as one. It was so much to take in, Sora almost sank to his knees. He'd never been so thankful to have Kairi in his arms, supporting him the way she did. Her face was clammy to the touch, but that didn't stop him from tracing her features. Over and over again.

Kairi offered Sora an inquisitive look. One that made him crave to kiss her. "I don't know," Sora whispered. And he didn't.

Another roar from the West Wing forced the Keyblade Master to reluctantly step aside. He had a job to do. This mystery would have to wait.

**ooo**

Riku was, for lack of a better word, _mad_. Good riddance to that nuisance of a girl! He didn't need her. She could return to being Tarsus' right-hand woman if she wanted. At least it would give him a good reason to defeat her in battle.

Once Nevaeh was out of sight, Riku was left feeling quite empty. There was nothing present to sic his spite upon. Nothing worthwhile, anyway, apart from a heavy fog, frosted ground, a little hut, and Tony Sarmiento...

_Sarmiento_?

Riku would have balked at the sight of the Mastery stooge if he hadn't been so peeved in the first place. Belle's attempts at opening the locked cellar door rattled his weary brain into action. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Ready to lose again?" Riku's Keyblade buzzed against his hand – he hadn't even realized that he'd called it to his being. His steely eyes were locked on Sarmieto's violet.

Tony smirked. "Ohz, come on, Key Bearer. Do youze _really_ think I'm _that_ pathetic, eh?" Sarmiento turned his head in the direction Nevaeh had taken. "Looks like she'll be mine again, soons 'nough."

Riku bristled.

"Tells me..." Sarmiento stepped to the side, hands deeply buried in his dark suspenders. "How do yaz manipulate my Mastah's disease?" He tilted his head to where his shining eyes were no longer visible beneath his leather hat. "I'llz make it worth your while."

Riku shifted, not wanting Tony out of his line of sight. If it was a fight Sarmiento wanted, it was a fight he was going to get. Riku swallowed back a burning lump in his throat, surprised at where such a surging emotion came from. More than likely, his tightened gut. "I'll _never_ tell you," Riku hissed. He worried, momentarily, how Tony uncovered such a detail. Tarsus must be cleverer than Riku'd given him credit for. But since Sarmiento was inquiring, Riku doubted the Master knew he'd been infused with Xemnas' Heartless. Who'd called himself Ansem. "And there's _nothing_ you can do to make me tell you."

Sarmiento tisked. "Nevah say nevah." His gaze, once more, drifted toward the forest. "Youze tell me, and precious 'Vaeh won't be pushin' up daisies, understand?" Tony came to a stop, looking as relaxed as if they were chatting about the weather. "Youze don't..." He withdrew one of his hands from his pockets and swiped a finger across his throat. "It really _willz_ be good-bye, then, won't it?"

**ooo**

Sora strode through the West Wing, not in the least bit daunted by the creepy statues. Even though they were figures of stone writhing in grief. He'd grown used to the décor. The Beast sure did have a weird sense of taste when it came to embellishing his castle. In all reality, Sora supposed it reflected his anguish.

The Keyblade Master continued on his way down the ever-long hallway. His feet thudded against the campaign-colored rug, muffled by its thickness. He swiped aside low-hanging curtains that were fastened above on the curved keystones. The fabric nearly dissolved against his fingers, they were so moth-ridden. The servants may have cleaned up the place, but they hadn't done much in this area. For good reason. Anyone that moved within a few feet of that enchanted rose was going to get a face-full of furry fist.

Sora knew. He remembered.

"Beast?" Sora called. He stepped closer to the daunting, wooden door that would lead to the Prince's bedchamber. Sora noticed that it was cracked so he took a peek in before asking once more, "Beast?"

The room was a mess. Like it had been the first time he'd seen it. But...Sora had the vague inclination that the Beast had tried to make things presentable, only to fail. There wasn't any dust. No dirt clusters of who-knew-what. But everything was torn. New, but rendered asunder. It gave Sora a bad feeling in the put of his stomach. Especially when he saw the size of the claw marks in several, well-sized planks of wood.

Sora's bright, blue eyes fell upon the Master of the castle. He was standing near the fogged window that was twice his height and width, back to the entrance of his bedroom. Dressed in the same clothes he'd worn the night of Belle's requested ball, too. "Beast..."

"_Sora_?" The Beast's broad shoulders tensed. He sounded surprised that the Key Bearer was in his abode. It didn't last long. "Leave me," he said. Quietly. Softly. Gently, even. The Beast attempted to hide the little table that stood next to him. However, the tale-tell glow of the magical flower's power gave his intentions away. For he had been mostly made up of shadow with the exception of the rose's pink light. And now he was nothing but a black blotch against the cloudy, night sky.

"How many pedals are left?" Sora asked. He didn't think he had time to beat around the bush. Being polite took time. Time they didn't have.

The Beast hugged the glass casing closer to his chest...according to the sound of the container's bottom sliding across the polished surface of the stand. "Does it matter?"

Sora stepped farther into the room. "It does to me."

The Beast was silent in wake of his answer. "I..." he began. "I let her go."

Sora recoiled. He suspected that Belle had run away. Or something similar. True, such an act was _totally_ out of character for someone as strong as the Princess, but...everyone has their limitations. "You let her go? _Why_?" Why would the Beast do such a thing when his life was on the line? When he was so close to returning to normal? To defeating the curse?

"Because..."

Sora's brow furrowed from the amount of sorrow that dripped from the Beast's voice.

"I love her."

(A/N: Can you tell this is my _favorite_ Disney Princess movie of ALL TIME! Oh my gasp...be still my heart.)

**ooo**

Nevaeh slipped through the slush, comfortable with her surroundings. She dimly recalled that her world was riddled with snow. She knew it like the back of her hand...or what she remembered, would be more accurate. Nevaeh kept her mind on the cold and away from the little quarrel she'd had with the only friend she could name. It was his fault, after all. Who was Mr. Riku to control whom she admired and whom she didn't?

Nevaeh bared her teeth as she sprinted against the blustery wind. All she had to do was wait until she happened upon Gaston and the rest of the mob. Surely, they wouldn't be hard to find. Already, Nevaeh could hear their chant:

"Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow!"

Heaven rolled her eyes. Music...how she _loathed_ it. Unless it suited her purpose. An image of Riku sprawled out on the beach in Atlantica came to her mind, but she shunned it. She'd really screwed up this time. Riku had _never_ been on the best of terms with her. They were both forces to be reckoned with. They could _hardly_ make what relationship they'd had last longer than it did. It was just the way they were. Loners. And that was how it was going to stay.

Nevaeh followed the twinkling lights of the mob's torches. When she finally caught up, she wormed her way through the unsuspecting, burley men, her head no more than coming up to their stomachs. Elbowing was an added discomfort for them. She laughed at the ones doubled over in her wake; Nevaeh leapt into the air and landed, cat-like, at the peak of the insane asylum carriage. "Oh, Mr. Gaston," she simpered sweetly. "I _don't think_ you want to continue with your quest."

Gaston, who'd been leading his party atop a black stallion, tugged on the reins enough for his horse to come to a stop. He turned in his saddle, not very amused. "And why not, _little_ _girl_?" he derided. "Are you _in love_ with this _Beast_, too?"

Nevaeh straightened, her eyes closed against all scrutiny. This was the _second_ person today that had labeled someone as her lover when they weren't. How infuriating! "I should say _not_," Nevaeh said. Calm. Cool. Collected. "However, if you insist on taking another step, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Heaven opened one of her eyes, just barely, when all she heard was crickets.

Then an explosion of guffaws greeted her. Even the ones writhing on the dirt path were working up measured chuckles. It was hard to ignore.

Gaston, in stitches, slapped his toned thigh. "_You_?" He couldn't stem his laughter. "Beat _me_? Why, that's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!"

Both of Nevaeh's orange eyes snapped open to their fullest extent. "I _hardly_ make idle threats!"

Gaston disregarded her. As an alternative, he snapped his fingers.

Nevaeh'd been expecting someone such as the hunter's half-wit minion to try and deal with her the best he could. Like Gaston was underestimating her power. But she was _dead_ wrong. (Hindsight, Nevaeh supposed that there was a first time for everything.) Her foundation wobbled, trying to contain whatever it was within the asylum carriage. Nevaeh flung out her arms to steady her balance. A gigantic, black, four-fingered hand exploded from below to snatch one of her ankles, nearly covering her entire calf.

"Hey, dere, sweetheart," said the creature underneath her. "So _you_ must be the gal Sarmiento told me about. _HEH-HEEEH_!"

Nevaeh gasped. "Let go of me!" she ordered. "Let go _now_ or I shall slice you to ribbons!"

"_The Pete_ aint gonna be shown up by some big-talkin', wanna-be hero!" He tightened his grip and pulled.

Nevaeh didn't have much of a chance to prevent this. She sank below the splintering wood as if she'd been sucked into a black hole, itself. Tendrils of darkness seeped through her newly inhabited prison; she was being consumed by it. For an unbelievable moment, her struggling ceased and the carriage stopped wobbling here and there. But that was before...

_BAM_!

The entire Pete-mobile shattered into thousands of pieces, throwing Maleficent's understudy a good thirty feet in front of Gaston. He felled two trees in the process.

Nevaeh was left where the charred remains of the carriage lay. Beaten by darkness, all she could do was stand. Her singed hair was blazed from its braid and her body was covered in burns. Luckily, her exhaustion didn't last very long. Nevaeh took a few deep breaths, happy that the others around her were too startled to do more than gape, before she sauntered toward the leader of the group. This mob was like a snake. If she crushed it's head, then the body would stop moving altogether.

"Now..." Nevaeh sighed. She blew what was left of her sooted hair over her shoulder. "It's _your_ turn." Neveah positioned her sword at her side, took a firm hold with both of her hands, and sprinted as quickly as she could in Gaston's direction, face set.

Gaston, unfortunately, had _other_ ideas. Ones that didn't include being impaled by a Keyblade. He watched Nevaeh approach, right on the verge of yawning. The hunter didn't even blink when the white-haired girl triggered a trap of his. A hidden net, camouflaged by the snow, scooped Nevaeh high into the air. She'd been too fast for it to fasten all of her...she now dangled by the same foot Pete had grabbed. The same one that was scorched by darkness. Whatever had occurred to that part of her body, it was enough to render Nevaeh unconscious. For now.

Gaston searched his side for his tranquilizer gun. He hefted it into his hands, pressed the butt to his shoulder, aimed, and fired a round at Nevaeh's neck. Then Gaston pulled the trigger twice more for precautionary measures. What did he care if the amount of drugs left the girl in her current state permanently?

Pete sat upright. He rubbed his noggin with a heavy hand. "Ohhh," he moaned. "That little lady knows how to hit."

Gaston frowned. He threw his gun to Lafu who buckled under its weight. "Just take care of her."

Pete nodded. "Right. You go after dat Beast up ahead like we planned." He smiled, overly-haughty. "Using _my_ Heartless to win! And in return-"

"_In return_ I hand over the Beast's castle so the witch you serve can have a new throne-yes-yes-I _know_." Gaston gathered his stallion's reins in his hands once more. He scanned what damage Nevaeh had caused with a burning fire in his stony eyes. "Make her pay," he whispered.

Pete removed a Chaser talon from his pocket. One dripping with a virus Samiento had said was dangerous enough to destroy _any_ Keyblade Bearer. "I'll make sure of it."

**ooo**

Axel, a little tipsy from over-eating, picked up a steak knife that scampered by his dormant plate at the dining table. He used the squealing utensil to pick what was left of his meal from his teeth. When he was finished, Axel released the miffed knife and patted his bulging belly. "...cheese soufflé, pie and pudding on flambé..." he hummed. Axel roved his greasy pointers around in tune. "Now _that's_ what I call dinner and a show."

Donald and Goofy were similarly slumped in their seats.

"_Gee-willikers_," Goofy ha-yucked. "That there was some good eatin'."

Donald nodded his agreement. He started to fall asleep, but a sudden realization forced his baby-blue eyes to pop back open. "Hey..." He leaned forward against the table (though it was hard with such a full gut) and peered down the way. The only things he saw were moving dishes. "Where're Sora and Kairi?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "They're probably off smoochin' somewhere."

Goofy rubbed the tip of his nose and chuckled.

"Are not," Kairi's voice echoed from behind them.

Axel leapt to his feet and bowed the best he could, given his current circumstance. "Oh! _Princess_! I didn't know you were here..." He looked about as hangdog as could be expected.

Kairi only laughed. When she sobered enough to explain herself, the Princess slowly made her way to one of the empty chairs. It moved on her behalf and tried its best to wrap a napkin around her neck. "No thank you," she said with a smile. "I'll eat later."

Axel prepared to copy his charge. But his chair already thought him finished and, therefore, moved aside to do whatever it was chairs did when someone wasn't sitting in them. "OOF!" Axel collapsed to his bottom. The only part of his body to be seen was a tuft of red hair. "C'mon, Princess. Try the gray stuff. It's delicious!"

Goofy had better sense. (As wild as that sounds.) "So, where's Sora?" he asked.

Kairi folded her hands over her leather skirt. She picked at one of the studs. "He went to go see the Beast, remember? I'm not going with him this time." She didn't feel like expounding on _the other thing_ that'd happened on his way to visit. "Sora thinks he can talk some sense into the Prince."

Axel hoisted himself to his feet. "Well, the best of luck to Roxas." He turned his attention to the kitchen doors. They were swinging open and shut, open and shut. Due to all the little, cursed beings running back and forth from one area to the next. "I think I'm going to give my compliments to the chef." He stalked forward as Lumière and Cogsworth emerged from the pyro's destination.

"Ah!" the candlestick beamed. Literally. "Did my friends enjoy their meal?"

Before anyone could answer, the dinning room doors burst open, revealing one panicked Sora.

"Mon Key Bearer!" Lumière laughed. "Here at _last_!"

Cogsworth plodded toward Sora on his stubby, wooden legs. "What did the Master say?" he asked. The clock's eyes pleaded for good news.

Sora couldn't face such a visage so he inclined his neck to look at the ceiling above. "He said...he let her go."

There was absolute silence in the hall. All the dishes, forks, knives, cups, candlesticks, and chairs, refused to move in light of this surprising information. Donald and Goofy, mouths agape, stared at one another, speechless. Kairi continued to pick at her battle-wear.

Then, quite suddenly: "HE DID _WHAT_?"

**ooo**

"You sick-"

Sarmiento waved a threatening finger. "_Ah-ah-ah_!"

Riku fought off the waves of nausea that hit him in the back of his neck. The tip of the Keyblade he held fell to the ground; he suddenly didn't have the energy to support the weapon anymore. Nevaeh? In danger? Why did he care so much? _Blast it all_! She was compromising his mission even when she wasn't around.

It was always going to be this way, wasn't it? For reasons he couldn't fathom, Nevaeh was _bound_ to haunt his mind. Be it only minutes after she left him or years. BLAST! _Nevaeh can handle herself_, Riku thought in a convincing tone. _She can handle herself_.

"If you run, you might be able to save her," Sarmiento taunted.

Riku looked up at Tony, worn out from all these stupid emotions. They made his head feel heavy. He wanted them to go away. Riku needed an outlet to siphon his passion into oblivion. Feelings were _completely_ unnecessary.

Riku's eyesight pinpointed a gleaming object over Sarmiento's shoulder. From the way it reflected in the night, it appeared to be something smooth, sharp, and dangerous. Riku was sure his weary mind wasn't fabricating its movement. The angled weapon leaned forward, being fastened on a long staff. It hovered close to the ground before righting again...how bizarre...

Tony was saying something else, but Riku had already drowned him out. There was no sense in continuing to listen to that piece of filth. He'd heard enough. Heaven was in trouble. That was all he needed to know. Riku watched the axe head repeat the chopping action over and over again, trying his best not to appear too curious. When he heard a tiny voice shout: "_Here we go_!" and saw the belly of the machine that the axe was attached to...

Sarmiento seemed fully aware of the situation because his body vanished into a puff of darkness when the _whatever-it-was_ rolled forward and down the hill...right _through_ him. Or where he _used_ to be. Riku only _just_ managed to dodge out of harms way. Only _just_ managed not to have his head cleaved into two.

He'd work out the _oh-my-gosh-I-was-inches-from-death_ factor later.

Riku made sure the machine destroyed the cellar door before bolting out of sight. He wasn't needed here. Albeit, the events that had occurred were _beyond_ confusing. Thoughts such as: _What in the world was that thing_? and _Who in their right mind had driven it into Belle's house_? were a few. Riku suppressed the questions that were close to leaving him overwhelmed and brought to the surface all the adrenaline he possessed.

If he was too late...he'd never forgive himself. Riku made a promise, then and there, that he'd be a better friend. Even if it was to someone he disliked.

Riku's shoes slid against the melting snow. He didn't have a handle on how he knew where he was going. He just _did_. Possibly determined by the amount of darkness allocated in one area. Maybe that was what drew him to Nevaeh in the first place.

_No_. Couldn't think about that now. Riku shut down all focus. Except for that on the presence of evil. Tunnel-visioned. That was a good word for what he was experiencing. Tunnel-visioned.

Riku skated down the side of a wooded hill. The darkness he perceived spiked to a sickening amount. Besides that, he could almost _feel_ Tarsus' disease. And thick words accompanied it: "I'll show you to mess with me, little lady!"

It wasn't Gaston's voice...but close enough. Whoever it happened to be, Riku'd make them wish they'd never been born.

Riku burst onto a trampled path, taking in a sight that set his blood to simmer. Some large...bear...cat...oh, Lord, he didn't know, was holding a bound Nevaeh in his Goliath fist. Riku reached out his hand, about to shout "STOP!", but he found that the stranger's claw was..._in his possession_. Riku balked at the sight; his surprise was short-lived. He crushed the talon in his fist and made to beat the mess out of Nevaeh's captor.

Unfortunately, the large..._thing_...was already running away.

"You'll both _pay_ for this!" he shouted over his shoulder once he'd vanished in the mist. "Bet on it; that's a promise from _The Pete_!"

Riku didn't bother chasing _The Pete_ down. His _first_ priority was Nevaeh. Riku rushed to her side, practically drenched in sweat from his run. And from fear, if he was honest. Riku beat yet another lump in his throat into submission and knelt down next to the mummified girl. With a faltering heartbeat, he discovered...

That she was asleep.

Exasperated, Riku shook her awake.

Nevaeh blinked open her lazy eyes. "Mr. Riku?" she tried to ask. It came out rather muffled since, well, every inch of her was encased with rope. More that likely, this was to stall their progress. Riku wondered how she'd gotten this way.

Nevaeh screamed. "MMM!" She didn't look very happy.

"Hold still. I'll cut you free." Riku lifted his Keyblade and rested the sharpened tip against her ties. He would have started to saw the rope if it hadn't been for the fact that there was the risk in cutting Nevaeh. Not that Heaven would've cared. She was tough – she was used to pain.

_Still_...

Riku opted to disentangle her. Once he had her mouth free, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She scoffed at such a question. "Oh. I'm _peachy_, Mr. Riku. _That's why_ I'm bound against my will. It was all a part of my plan." A section of her bindings were wound about her nose. As a result, her speech was nasally. Riku had a hard time not pointing such an observation out. "What took you so long?" she wheezed.

Riku blinked. He couldn't believe she... "I went to grab a drink at the town's Tavern," he said in monotone. "_Where do you think_?" He cut off his building frustration. "I ran into Sarmiento."

"Is he an underage drinker, too?" Nevaeh quipped.

"Hn." Riku gnawed on his bottom lip to keep from smacking Heaven over the top of her head. "How was your date with _Mr. Gaston_?"

Languid, Nevaeh shrugged his question away as if it were an annoying pest. "All brawn and no brains make Heaven a bored girl." She shifted her weight against the ground, waiting for Riku to finish fumbling with the knots at her collar. She watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, a completely different smirk on her face. In what little light the moon reflected, it appeared as if she were blushing. Maybe.

_Enough to where you'd refer to yourself in third person?_ Riku desired to say. But, for some reason, he stayed his want. He was too relieved that Nevaeh was alive. He didn't need to initiate an argument right now. Though, by his previous dealings, he _could_ have if he so chose. Tired of mishandling Heaven's bonds, Riku forced the heat of the spell of Fire to his fingertips. He pinched the thick rope together with his pointer and thumb until it sizzled away. Successful, Riku unraveled Nevaeh, finally freeing her pear-like hair. Such locks deserved to be liberated. They fanned out behind her while she struggled to sit upright.

"Stop fidgeting."

Nevaeh lifted a narrow eyebrow. She didn't reply to his command and, instead, shifted when it was necessary to wind the rope around her upper arms and back. "I _hate_ being a damsel in distress," she sighed. Nevaeh tugged her elbows free.

"You survived without the use of your hands or your feet. I'd call that an accomplishment." Riku detested applauding Heaven, but there was little sense in not congratulating her. Especially when her pride had been wounded. He yanked the coil of rope to Nevaeh's midsection.

Heaven unfurled her arms. She stretched them over her head on the frosted ground...arched her back to and fro like one just having woken from a blissful dream. Nevaeh wound her fingers through her tresses and relaxed, at long last, satisfied with her freedom while Riku toiled with the ropes at her waist.

Or, that was what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

Nevaeh's gaze returned to Riku's face after exploring the tops of the barren, snow-laden trees. When she found that he was staring at her, she smiled her sly, all-knowing grin. "_Mr. Riku_," she said, turning her head so that the moonlight fell onto her slender neck. "What are you _looking_ at?"

Riku seemed to realize what he was doing. Instead of acting like he'd done nothing of the sort, he replied, "You." Then he went back to burning knots.

"And _why_?" Nevaeh reclined on her elbows and waited for his answer.

Riku took his sweet time putting together a decent sentence. "You're happy," he huffed, now focusing on her lower thighs. "It's a rare sight."

Nevaeh nodded and sat erect. "I suppose." She watched her partner labor with her legs, not in any rush to aide him. She hunched her shoulders before sliding her hands against the melting snow. Her support left _everything_ to be desired. But Nevaeh still wanted to watch...so she reached out and took a handful of Riku's white jacket: right at the shoulder.

Riku hesitated at her touch, but kept working. He ripped the last of the rope away from Nevaeh's ankles and helped the girl to her feet. Riku looked her over; just to make sure she wasn't hiding some hidden lacerations. The only thing he could see was severe rope-burn, a few puncture wounds that didn't look like they originated from Chaser talons, and some scattered burns. Nothing a Cure spell couldn't fix.

"I'm fine," Nevaeh snapped. Her orange eyes lit. "It appears I must thank you for saving my life."

Riku shook his head. "Friends don't owe each other anything-"

"What if I _want_ to?" She stepped closer to him without releasing her hold on his shoulder. Her eyebrows peaked. "Hm?"

"Then thank me and be done with it," Riku snarled. Though he did so pretty quietly. She was too close to be yelling. Come to think of it...she was so near, it was boarder-lining uncomfortable. It was at that moment that Riku came to understand what her 'thank-you' was going to be. "_Don't_..."

Like Nevaeh was one to listen to him.

Riku balked just enough for Heaven to miss the majority of his mouth. But instead of finishing his retreat, he stood there and dealt with her lips at the corner of his. She didn't seem fazed that he'd moved on her. Not in the slightest. Nevaeh pressed on. Softly, surprise-surprise. Who knew she could be this gentle?

Riku sighed, grateful that her aim was off...grateful for many a reason. A few of which he didn't want to reveal to himself. His moan quickly turned to that of quiet frustration. There was some inner yearning to tilt his head and receive the full experience of Nevaeh's kiss. But he supposed it was only his hormones.

Before Riku knew it, Nevaeh was finished with him; his chest heaved. "_Heaven_..."

She nuzzled her nose against his nose, undaunted by the silver-haired boy's whispered threat. Almost opposite of the way she'd treated him earlier. To make amends. "It's written, Mr. Riku, that damsel's give their rescuer's a kiss. I'm not about to break any age-old tradition." Nevaeh _humphed_. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done." She nodded her head as if she'd preformed a _very strict_ sense of duty before spinning away. Her unbound hair skipped across Riku's cheeks.

Those strands felt _much better_ smacking his face _this_ way than they did when they were in a braid.

**ooo**

Gaston looked upon the multi-tiered castle. It hung in the distance like a mighty barrier, hazy purple against the low-hanging clouds. The master hunter reigned in his eagerness and continued to press his black stallion at an even pace. Its hooves clopped along the muddy trail, through the melting snow. With each clip, Gaston's evil grin grew.

He'd win Belle one way or another. Even if that meant killing her true love. A _Beast_.

Such thinking made Gaston sick to his stomach. Who was _Belle_ to choose some _monster_ over _him_? She was mad. That had to be the answer. Insane just like her old man. "Take whatever booty you can find!" he shouted to his followers. "But remember! The Beast is _MINE_!"

**ooo**

Tarsus watched Eric's Kingdom burn. He was in perfect rapture, standing above the village in the shadows. He loved destruction. Death. Power. He lusted for it all. In truth, Tarsus was rather enjoying the view...that is, until Sarmiento decided to interrupt with an update.

"Mastah?" A dark _sphere-of-a-portal_ formed at Tarsus' side, revealing Tony's smirking face.

"What is it?"

"Youze was _dead on_, Mastah." Sarmiento scratched his cheek, eyebrows hidden behind his cap. "I don't understands it, but dis _Riku_ fella really _does_ have dah powah to control your disease."

Tarsus revealed nothing in his expression. If it could be seen at all; he was hooded. As always. "I see."

"I think he might even have feelin's for our 'Vaeh."

Tarsus chuckled under his breath. Just as he assumed. "Leave them be, for now. They are on good terms?"

"Yes, Mastah. If _kisses_ mean anything." There was a hint of sourness in Sarmiento's tone.

"Then we'll use those terms to our benefit. When Riku's power becomes a problem."

Tony nodded. "What about the Princess Kairi?"

"She's progressing as planned. And Sora's slowly succumbing to the illness. Above all, _he_ must be the one to perish first." Tarsus smiled. His vampire teeth glinted in the light of the inferno below him. "All according to plan."

(A/N: Snap...a Ted Dekker ending! Sorry about the cliff, guys. You know I love ya!)

**ooo**

_A/N: This, I believe, is one of my better chapters. If you didn't know, I was having major writer's block problems for the past couple of updates. Twenty-one pages! Whoo-ho! All for you guys. I hope it was a blast-of-a-read._

_Still writing Deleted Scenes! _

_No chapter preview this time. I'm pooped. _

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you! Yay, rhymes._

_God bless! _


	30. The Calm Before The Storm

_Dedicated to God._

_And Tommy Talkington. Rest in peace._

_**IMPORTANT**: Hey, guys. Sorry about not replying to a lot of you. It's been really weird back home. My cousins've moved in due to financial difficulties...one of them was very very sick, for a while, in the hospital...school just started. WHEW! Now that everything's finally getting back into the swing of things, I'll be able to reply to y'all like normal. SORRY!_

_**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT**: This chapter was supposed to mark the end of the Beauty and the Beast world. Level. Whatever. But after a horrible accident in which one of my childhood friends passed away, I decided to add something else. The only characters I could do this with were Riku and Nevaeh. And, actually, they weren't even in this chapter to begin with. So please don't chide me for not adding in more Sora and Kairi. Their time will come. I ask all of you to remember that life is a precious thing – live every moment as if it's vast. _

_Sorry to go all dreary on you. God bless._

_**Deleted Scene: ...**_

_**(A/N: I just noticed that I've never written Nevaeh's POV when she kisses Riku. So, here you go.)**_

"**_Then thank me and be done with it!" Riku tried to snarl. Nevaeh was amused as his tame threat. Or whatever his verbal bite happened to be named. For it no more than came out as a whisper. She subdued a giggle. Riku really _was_ adorable when she pressed his buttons._**

**_Nevaeh puckered her lips and leaned in for a kiss. Slowly. So she could watch him squirm through her lashes. But what surprised her most of all was that he didn't finish his retreat. True, her mouth wasn't in contact with Riku's, entirely..._Well_, Nevaeh thought, _since my opportunity can't be any worse, I should shower Mr. Riku with my thanks_. She refused to giggle again. Instead, Nevaeh pressed on, delighted with her friend's frustration._**

_**And then...**_

_**A sensation Nevaeh never recalled feeling before; it formed in the pit of her stomach and snuck its way upwards. Around her spine. Nevaeh straightened her back even more than it already was. Normally, her posture was perfect. She was borderlining a broken bone. The stir she'd felt tickled her insides. Made her want to meep in surprise. **_

**_Butterflies. It felt like _butterflies_. What were they doing in her stomach? _**

**She'd kill them all**

_**When Nevaeh noticed a blush tickling her cheeks, she instantly pulled away, turning so Riku couldn't see her flushed face. Why was this happening? She'd kissed him because she'd wanted HIM to feel uncomfortable. Not her. **_

_**Blast.**_

_**Maybe this was why Mr. Riku didn't want to be kissed. Was this what he felt, too? Nevaeh realized that she was saying something; she pulled out of her thoughts to hear the end of her speech: "...it had to be done." That's right. She wasn't about to break some age-old tradition. Never. **_

_**Still...she wondered why her chest ached. **_

_(A/N: Hehehe...I'm so evil.)_

**ooo**

"_INVADERS_!" Lumière shouted. He pressed his waxy forehead against one of the stained glass windows. All to get a better view. The only thing there was to see was rain, rain, and _more_ rain. But, in the midst of the darkness below, the faint glow of several torches gave the enemy's positioning away. That and the loud _BOOM_ of their man-made ram. "We're done for!"

Sora stood next to the candlestick. And he didn't look very happy. The repetitious verses of 'KILL THE BEAST' narrowed his eyebrows. It took a lot to get Sora angry. Evil was _definitely_ one of those things that sent him on the road to seriousness faster than a pop quiz in Algebra. "Don't say that," Sora said. "It's not over..." He blinked, startled out of his ill mood for a milla-second. "...until it's over." Then he was back to being mad. "Gather everyone. Meet me in the Great Hall, okay?"

Lumière saluted. "_Oui_, mon Key Bearer!" He wobbled away, sounding the alarm.

Kairi bit her bottom lip. She touched the windowpane. The moonlight shone through the stained glass and lit her worried face with many different colors. What with the buckets of rain that started to pour from the heavens at Gaston's breech...the way they slid down the window...it looked like she was crying. Maybe, on the inside, she _was_. "Why do they want to hurt the Beast?"

Sora's shoulders sagged. "No clue. The only thing I _do_ know is this: they're trying to hurt him. I can't let that happen." He stared at Kairi. "Please stay here-"

"I'm not going with you this time," she interrupted. "You have too much on your plate to worry about me on the battle field. I trust you know what you're doing." Though her words were lighthearted, the hidden tone beneath their cheery exterior wrenched at Sora's gut. When Kairi noticed this, she added, "Don't worry about me. I'll stay well out of the way-"

"_Kairi_-"

She put a finger to his lips. "I don't like long good-byes so promise you'll come back to me and save the day, alright?" Her eyes laughed at him.

Sora nodded, just as confused as ever. Said expression looked _gads_ better on him than fury did. He was impressed that Kairi could read him like a book. Then again, they'd been the best of friends for years and years. Since when could she _not_? Sora flashed Kairi a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his neck, her finger still against his mouth. "You're the boss." The Keyblade Master gathered what light he could through the only outlet he had (A/N: In other words: the finger. Hehe...finger kisses.) before stepping away.

It was enough to last him the amount of time it would take to defeat all the Heartless Gaston could conjure.

(A/N: You _GO_ Sora! I don't care what _anyone_ says. They're my favorite couple of _all_ time. Well...them, Heero and Relena, and Link and Zelda. Yeah. Top three. WOOT!)

**ooo**

Axel slipped into the kitchen, licking all the grease off his fingertips.

"I'm glad you like my cooking," said a soft, female voice. "It was _special_ for you."

Axel's eyebrows shot into the air. His thumb stayed put in his mouth. Not only did the left-overs taste remarkably fantastic...but...there was also _another_ reason. A very _GOOD_ reason. "_Larxene_?"

(A/N: _Bum-bum-bum_...)

**ooo**

Nevaeh scrambled up the side of the slushy hill. Rain pelted the back of her neck and she was _seriously_ regretting her choice in clothes. Her sandaled feet sank into the mud while she clawed at many, many, protruding roots. But it wasn't enough. The soggy wood couldn't support her. Nevaeh slipped back down the side of the gully. The one she and Riku had blindly sprinted into. Her souvenir was a _very_ unhappy knee. Not that Nevaeh was going to complain. _Pfft_. Perish the thought.

Heaven sulked. She was cold, she was wet, she was covered in mud. She actually looked like she had a tan, even. She rounded on Riku. Just to make sure he wasn't laughing at her. But he was doing _anything_ but poking fun.

Riku frowned at the ravine bed, a little worse for wear, too. He was exhausted, trying to keep Nevaeh from harming herself more than she already had. It was a handful. _She_ was a handful. Sure, he could _leave_ her there. Actually, the idea was tempting. He wouldn't have to remain in the cold.

Nevaeh sat in the mud, totally spent. _Finally_. She'd been working at getting herself out for the past few minutes. "S'no use, Mr. Riku," she sighed. She wiped the rain out of her face and ended up leaving behind streaks of dirt. "What are you going to do now?"

Riku pursed his lips. "_Me_?"

"Yes, _you_."

"Seeing as you're about ready to drop-"

"-it's not _MY_ fault-"

"-I can't just leave you here so-"

"-it was Gaston's _weapon_-"

Riku smirked at the hurter's forgotten title. "-we'll have to wait here until you regain-"

"-that's the _stupidest_ thing I've _ever_ heard-"

"-your strength."

Nevaeh folded her arms across her chest and stifled a sneeze. The girl was so authoritative, she could command her bodily functions like nobodies business. _Literally_. "Sitting out here will only make me as sick as a dog, Mr. Riku. Is that what you want for me?" Rivulets of water trickled between her dim eyes. Her usually very lively hair drooped against her fevered cheeks.

Rikui sighed. He peered over Nevaeh's hunched shoulders and spotted pure relief. The lip of the land extended to form a sort of _overhang_ where a vast tree grew; it's thick roots protruded from the lip...looked like they were searching for the ground again, wondering where the soil had gotten to. More importantly, it proved to work as a shelter. With the roots ready and willing to protect anyone from the weather. This was _exactly_ what they needed.

Riku pointed. "We'll dry off in there while I work up a Cure spell. I never bothered to learn how to use one because..." He didn't finish.

Nevaeh followed him without complaint.

Riku and Heaven squeezed past the roots. The area was very small. Only _just_ big enough to hold the two of them comfortably.

"Well," Riku mumbled. He shook the water from his hair. "It's dry. Sort of."

"It's _lovely_." Nevaeh's eyes (though dead) twinkled. She settled herself on the slopped ground, situating for the long wait. It was _bound_ to be if Riku'd never cast a Cure before. The steady beat of the rain against the tree's trunk was almost soothing in a way. Nevaeh shut her eyes and rested her head on Riku's shoulder.

_She really _is_ tired, isn't she_? Riku thought to himself. _Her actions aren't some ploy to maim me, kiss me, or even _humiliate_ me_. He didn't bother moving, in that case. Besides. If he woke her up, he'd have more trouble focusing on the little (if any) healing ability he had. Next time, he was stocking up on Potions.

The Key Bearers stayed like this for a little while...until a quiet roar caressed Riku's ears. He shut his mind on restoring Nevaeh's health, though he was loath to do it. A vibration rattled the root of the tree he'd rested his face against. Riku lifted his head in alarm and sat upright. "Did you hear that?"

(A/N: Why did writing _this_ make me feel better? Ah. You'll see. What's with all my authors notes? I dunno. Hehe.)

**ooo**

Maurice covered his head with his patched jacket. Even though he was deathly ill...and his daughter had ordered him to stay in bed...and just about everything else under the sun...he was determined to go after her. To help Belle in any way he could. Which wasn't much, he knew. But _something_ was better than _nothing_.

The only problem: he couldn't see where he was headed in all of this blasted rain-

_CLANG_!

Maurice groped for his nose. Whatever he'd run into, he'd hit it hard. He squinted his eyes so he could get a good look at what lay before him. "Whoa. What's this now?" He stoked his chin. "Why, it looks like a...a..._ship_!" Maurice patted the side of the Gummi. "And _broken_, too. But nothing I can't take a whack at!"

(A/N: It's not that he _forgot_ about his daughter...okay. He _did_. But it's only because he's sick. So humor me. The Gummi has to be fixed SOMEHOW.)

**ooo**

Axel unplugged his mouth. "Uh, Larxene? What are you doing?"

She smiled. "I came here to kill you." (Axel immediately moved into fighter's stance.) "But, _oh look_," Larxene whaled. Very sardonic, she showed off several burns along her lower arms. More than likely from the stove. "You've defeated me and I've proof of it, too." She cocked her eyebrows.

Axel didn't back down just yet. "Then why are you _really_ here?"

Larxene played with her (amber, now) antennae-for-bangs. It pretty much looked the same. Except it must have been longer. But all of her tresses were tied in a hair-net. "To warn you."

"_About_?"

"Gaston." Larxene shook her head and began to untie her apron. "Shame, really. He's already here." She silenced Axel's betrayed snarl with a _humph_. "It's not _my_ fault you found me a little too late."

Axel thrust a finger in front of Larxene's guiltless face. "This is _exactly_ like that bogus system you left at Radiant Garden!"

His once-upon-a-time colleague scoffed; she automatically moved out of the way as silverware passed them by in a blur of gray. "It's _not_ bogus! I uploaded my system into Ansem's computer so you _heroes_ would have enough time to transport all of Radiant Garden to Disney Castle." She made a sickened face at her next sentence. "The _Cornerstone of Light_ is the _only_ thing strong enough to keep Chasers at bay indefinitely."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Axel balled his hands into fists and blindly stepped over a kettle, not wanting Larxene out of his sights.

She shrugged him off. "So I'm not used to fighting on the side of _good_, all right? _I_ can't even believe I'm doing it."

Axel's face split into a wide grin. A complete opposite of what it'd been originally. He took hold of Larxene's shoulders and shook her to. "You won't regret this, babe. And that's a promise!" He reeled her in, planted a kiss on her cheek, and put his knees to the breeze before Larxene could react. "I OWE YOU!" he hollered.

Lightning bolts flashed through the cracks of the kitchen door after he swung it shut.

(A/N: Axel's such a pimp.)

**ooo**

"Hear _what_?" Nevaeh blinked the drug-induced-sleep from her eyes.

Riku sat in silence so he could discern the approaching noise. Nevaeh dismissed it and slept on, blissfully unaware to anything amiss. In fact, she snuggled closer to her source of warmth. But it was then (before he could react) that Riku concluded what fate loomed near. "We need to leave." He helped the groggy Nevaeh to her feet and tried to exit. On the downside, it was with more difficulty than when he'd entered. The roots hampered Riku when he struggled to escape their grip. He dug his heels into the mud, but his efforts were useless. The rain beating against his head didn't help matters either.

And he'd thought that warmer weather would be a _good_ thing.

Nevaeh pushed on Riku's back until he wiggled free. The Keyblade Master stood in shin-high muck, looking this way and that for the source of the racket. He turned in the direction the roar issued from. "_BLAST_!" He ran _right_ back into Nevaeh (_SLAP_!), who was busy freeing herself. In a word, they ended up a mess of very wet, very tangled limbs. "Don't come out!"

"What are you-" Nevaeh's eyes widened in awe before she snatched Riku to her side. Though it was difficult pulling him back through. It took most of the power she had left. Which wasn't much, granted. But it was enough to cause major bruising to Riku's sides. Though he could have cared less. Nevaeh had..._saved him_.

Gallons upon gallons of water plowed into their legs before any thanks could form on his lips. The force knocked them off their feet.

Riku grunted from all the pressure. The tree roots kept him and Nevaeh from being sucked downstream, but they also prevented escape. It was a win/lose situation. And the _win_ aspect was depleting _every single_ time the water rose another inch. It churned past Riku's chest, drawing level with Nevaeh's neck.

A hint of fear swept up Riku's spine when he saw the flood bubble about Heaven's collar. Mainly because it was tinged with magic.

_Sarmiento_.

Riku didn't know what Tony was up to, but he knew it was him. It _had_ to be! He could smell that traitorous stench from _miles_ away.

It was a struggle to breathe. Even for Riku. The waves slapped his dirty face. The current, having sapped the last of Nevaeh's strength, pushed her straight into him with a bone-cracking force. Riku ended up pinned against one of the tree roots. If they kept on like this, they'd be crushed.

Riku yelled in Nevaeh's ear. "Heav-" Water spilled into his mouth.

Nevaeh turned around. She didn't pay heed to any sensitive areas of Riku's anatomy. "Oh, stop being a child," she whispered, too sleepy to snarl. She _had_ to climb up his chest to lift her mouth free of the water. She'd already inhaled too much.

Riku felt like he was holding a huge cat. Nevaeh practically clawed her way onto his shoulders..._almost_. Riku braced his legs against the tree so he could support her. He didn't mind that Nevaeh's legs were wrapped about him like a pretzel. Or that her arms were about to choke the last bit of air he had left. Or that her nose was touching his. It wasn't in mockery like earlier and it wasn't in wrath. Riku didn't feel strange about _any_ of this.

He had to save Nevaeh, first and foremost. Then he'd worry about himself.

...that was _it_. He was _worried_ about her. Not because she was a girl. Or an interest of his. Or because she was on the side of evil. The reason was just this: she was his friend. And, for once, he didn't have a problem admitting it.

Nevaeh yawned. "Are we going to die, Mr. Riku?" It wasn't a real question. Or...maybe it was. Riku wasn't used to hearing Heaven NOT sounding so arrogant.

"What do you think?"

_WOOSH_!

Torrent after torrent of never-ending water crashed home. And sink, they did.

Riku ground his teeth together. It was like something had taken over his insides. A beast, perhaps. In any case, it was ill enough to roar. Or maybe that was _him_? The ground rumbled beneath Riku. _Wherever_ it happened to be. After being tossed every-which-way, he wasn't sure where up _was_. The Keyblade Master watched, very tired now, as a single fissure snaked its way up the root he was pinned to. Soon, the entire tree was caked in a spider-webbed crack. All the separate pieces fell away in a huge explosion. Shards of bark whirred past his face. Like little torpedoes in the stream.

Riku kicked his way to the surface and hoisted himself to land, Nevaeh in his arms. He stepped to his feet and grunted. As far as he was concerned, that was a _total_ waste of valuable time. His silver eyes drifted over to Heaven, who was heavy lidded and drowsy. At least he'd gotten her up here without much incident. Riku turned around and looked at the tree...

Okay. _Nevermind_.

But she was safe. And he was safe. What more was there?

"That was close." Riku ordered himself not to cough. His lungs weren't appreciating his male bravado. "YOU HEAR _THAT_ SARMIENTO!" he yelled, suddenly overcome with rage. "YOU CAN STOP WITH YOUR WORTHLESS EXPERIEMT! I'M NOT LEAVING HEAVEN NO MATTER _WHAT_ YOU THROW AT US! IF YOU WERE _MAN_ ENOUGH, YOU'D HAVE ASKED ME YOURSELF, YOU _COWARD_!" Riku exhaled. The animal in his gut was far form satisfied. But no matter. He turned to Nevaeh. "Heaven?"

She hadn't moved yet. Riku wondered what was taking her so-

"I sayz youze spoke too soon." Sarmiento materialized beside the girl. He didn't bother kneeling down to see if she was all right, either. "Yourz 'Eaven be dead in 'bouts a minute."

Riku scowled. "Whatever your Master's planned...it's _over_." He waved his hand in a quick gesture to emphasis his point. "Nevaeh's not going back to him and I refuse to offer my services. You have no business with us."

Sarmiento laughed. "OH, ya see, that's a problem right therez." He tipped his hat. "I ain't lettin' up til one of yaz gives in."

"_You_..." Neveah yawned. Back to awareness, finally. "You unfeeling..." She drunkenly stumbled to her feet and made to attack him. But, instead, she collapsed midway. Right into Sarmiento's arms.

Tony smirked. "I knew yaz come back to me, 'Vaeh." He ran his fingers through her matted hair. "I'd goes to dah ends of the Worlds for yaz."

Nevaeh alighted her palm on Sarmiento's bare chest. Seemingly in a loving way. Knowing her, that rouse wouldn't last for very long. Even so, it burned Riku's heart to watch her treat such a turncoat like that. Tony thought along the same lines, pretty much. His smile was haughty, directed toward Riku. It was like he was saying: "_I win_."

"But would you _stay_ there?" Nevaeh bit. A blue light radiated from her palm and she sent a frosted shard of ice through Tony's chest.

Riku blinked. He'd forgotten she could do that...

"_YOU_!" Sarmiento shoved Nevaeh away. He'd tasted victory for one sweet, sweet second. But it _sure_ didn't make up for the betrayal. Not even close.

Nevaeh stumbled back a few feet before slipping off balance in the mud. Of course, Riku was there to break her fall. He ignored the steaming Sarmiento. His threat to return, his insisting that there'd be agony to pay...even his adamant statement that Nevaeh would come to her senses soon...that he'd make sure of it. _Blah, blah, blah_. It was a load of 'bad-guy' talk. _Rubbish_. Which (duh) meant _absolutely nothing_. Why did they _always_ TALK so much?

Riku huffed. "Sore loser."

Sarmiento vanished.

Nevaeh rubbed the sleepies from the corners of her eyes, about as slumped as slumped could be. Her upper arms were against her ears and her knees were bent. Riku jostled her until she was...well...he _tried_ to make it better. But it only ended up worse.

Riku kicked at Nevaeh's heels, trying to persuade her to walk. "Heaven," he warned. "C'mon." His voice was soft. No malice involved. "Talk to me."

"_Hm_?"

"Either talk to me or walk. I need to keep you awake." Riku didn't want to think about what those drugs might do to her.

Nevaeh sighed. "_Must I_?"

"Yes." Riku scooped Nevaeh in his arms to where he could see her face. Again, he was reminded of the first day that they'd met. Deja vu. He shoved it away. This was no time to be delving into the past.

"What do you wish to hear?"

"Anything." Riku set out. He called upon the spell of Fire and guided the power to his feet instead of his hands. That way, whenever he stepped, the mud would sizzle to hard-packed earth. Something stable for the both of them. The only problem was the smell of melting rubber. Ah well. "Tell me what your favorite color is."

Nevaeh would have looked confused if she'd been awake enough to use facial expressions. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Riku, for once, didn't mumble in exasperation. Instead, he chuckled at her wry ways. "Then _you_ choose the topic."

Nevaeh thought about it. "I..." she yawned. "I like to cook. I like to read most of all. My favorite color is brown. I-"

"_Brown_?"

"I feel sorry for it. Nobody likes the color brown."

"Except you."

"I made a point to like it." A true smile fluttered across her face. It was heartwarming. "Just as I made a point to like you."

Riku humphed. But not in a mean sense. "You _like_ me, Heaven?"

"You're my best friend," she answered.

(A/N: _There's_ my warm fuzzy. It kinda reminds me how Tommy and I met. Or...the first time I remember playing with him at any rate. You know when you're little? And the more things that're similar in your likings, the better? "You're favorite color is blue? ME, TOO!" Yeah.)

**ooo**

Sora sighed. He swept his eyes over the Great Hall. Lumière had done what he'd asked. All the servants were present. And there was complete and utter _chaos_. Sora ran a heavy hand down his face. He didn't even _want_ to see inanimate objects having a nervous breakdown with every BOOM of the battering ram. He'd already tried talking over the noise, but..._well_...

Donald took hold of a wooden coat hanger. "Hey _you_!" he quacked. "Hold still!" Instead of getting his way, the magician got booted in the rear. "WAHHHH! WATCH IT!" He put up his dukes only to be trampled by a stampede of teacups.

Goofy wasn't faring any better. "Uh, excuse me, war-drobe..."

"We're all gonna _die_!" the cursed lady yelled. "I'll never be able to wear lipstick in rouge! I'll _always_ be this huge." Her bottom lip trembled. "All I want is to be human again." Tears rolled down her white, varnished face.

"Uh..." Goofy stalled. "It'll be alright."

"They'll turn me into _firewood_!"

In a word, it was mayhem. _Pandemonium_. Definitely not pretty. And it didn't aide in matters when the front doors splintered.

Sora summoned the Keyblade to his side and exhaled through his nose. He'd learned not to underestimate an opponent, but he had to convince the Beast's servants that it would all be fine. They were, after all, going up against _town's people_. That was what the majority of them were, anyway.

As the doors began to give, Sora held tight to his weapon. It was as much of a promise as what he'd said to Kairi before. And, frankly, he was happy she wasn't here. This way he could focus on the battle.

Maybe...

**ooo**

_A/N: I'm sorry for being in such a mood. I needed something really happy so I postponed the conclusion of this world until next time. Yep. You got it. It ends sad. There was hardly ANY story line this time. Only because I cut it off mid way. _

_Which is why I'm gonna do THIS!_

**SHORT STORY: BE MY VALENTINE?**

(_This doesn't have ANYTHING to do with That's Why. It's just the cast at school on Valentines Day_.)

**Riku walked into school without a single thing in his arms. Not his Algebra book, not his Blitz Ball, not anything. Why, you ask? Oh, the reason is very simple. _No_, it's not because he'd finally patched up his bookbag. In fact, he still hadn't gotten around to that. Still hadn't gotten around to scolding Nevaeh, actually. If he so much as chastise her...something _else_ would get torn. **

**Riku didn't even want to think about it.**

**Which is probably why he didn't realize his arms were full of cards, flowers, and candy Paupou fruits by the time he was to his locker. It was then he remembered why he'd walked in with nothing in tow. It never failed. Every Valentines day, he went home with at least fifty declarations of love. Exhausting didn't even begin to describe how he felt. **

**Suddenly, eight fingertips wormed their way through the blockade of flowers and pushed them aside. Enough to where he could see the hallway. That is, before a white-haired, orange-eyed face appeared to block his view. Riku couldn't help but groan on the inside. **

"**Mr. Riku!" Nevaeh scrutinized his mound of Valentines. "What's all this?"**

"**Valentines," he replied gruffly. It was the only answer he offered.**

"**Valentines?" Nevaeh's eyebrows furrowed. "What's Valentines?"**

"**A holiday."**

**Nevaeh began to pick all the pedals off one of Riku's flowers. "What kind of holiday-" Her eyes flashed with excitement and she immediately steered off track. "OH! He loves me..." She picked off another pedal. "He loves me not..." Nevaeh bit her bottom lip. "I _remember_!" She forgot the flowers and grabbed Riku's face. "I _remember_ this holiday!"**

**Riku spoke through puckered lips. "...good. Now let go of me."**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

"**No." Nevaeh smirked at him. "Do you know what this _means_, Mr. Riku?" She was so thrilled, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet; she didn't wait for him to answer. As if he would. "It means I have a Valentine!"**

**Riku scowled. "I'm not your-"**

**She scoffed at him. "Not _you_."**

**Leave it to say, Riku was surprised. The only males that Nevaeh spent her time around were himself and Sora. And Nevaeh knew well enough that his spikey-haired friend was head-over-heels for Kairi. Plus...Heaven prided herself in her stalking ability. Just the other day she'd informed Riku that Sora had told Kairi that she looked 'pretty'. Which'd sent Nevaeh into a giggle fit. That lasted all day. And all the way home. When Riku'd asked why she cared so much, Nevaeh had quipped, "You obviously know _nothing_ about the heart of a woman."**

**No kidding. **

**So...the only one left was...**

"**_Not_ me?" Riku asked for clarification. **

**Nevaeh nodded, misty-eyed. She gathered up her braid and hugged it close to her chest. "Yes, not you." **

**Riku waited for her to cease her squeals of joy. He hated it when Nevaeh acted like this. It was annoying. And rare. Mostly annoying. Riku watched, lethargic, as his friend removed a crumpled star-shaped card from her uniformed pocket. She opened it with an air of accomplishment. "His name is _Anonymous_." **

**Riku deflated. "_What_?"**

"**I found this in my locker about five minutes ago." She kissed the badly cut construction paper. Twice. Three times. "I must find this Anonymous." Then she skipped away, interrogating _every_ boy she came across until she was out of sight. Interrogating meaning that she would take hold of their ties, jerk them uncomfortably close to her face, and demand the knowledge of their name under the threat of a fist. **

"**Me, too," Riku muttered under his breath. He stalked to his locker, managed to open it up one way or another, and stuffed all of his Valentines within. "Stupid holiday." Then he slammed his locker shut...only to find Sora, leaning against its neighbor. "What are you doing here so early?" Riku grumbled, still in a horrible mood. **

**Sora flashed his trademarked grin and pointed to a locker across the hallway. To be more specific: Kairi's locker. "That's why."**

**Riku turned around. "What'd you get her?"**

**Sora was all smiles. "Something big!"**

"**Big?"**

"**YEAH!" Sora rubbed his hands together. "_Really_ big!"**

**Riku noticed how bent and buckled Kairi's locker happened to be. The gift was so large, a sticky note was utilized as the to and from tag. It hung from her locker's latch. In Sora's blocky scribbles, it displayed his barely legible sentiment. "For your sake, I hope it's good." Riku hoped Kairi could get whatever-it-was _out_.**

"**Hear about Nevaeh?" Sora asked in an off-hand sort-of-way. Or as off-hand as he could sound. **

**Riku grunted. **

**Sora laced his fingers behind his head and reigned in a proud smirk. "Is that _jealousy_ I hear, Riku?" When the Keyblade Master didn't get a reaction to his question, he pressed on. "She's not wailing on you, right? So who cares who gave it to her. _Right_?" **

**Riku just glowered. As far as he was concerned, this whole _Valentine_ business was ridiculous. Besides. It left a bad taste in his mouth. The only way anyone in their sane mind would leave Neaveh a Valentine was if they were playing a prank. A cruel one at that. Not that Nevaeh wasn't pretty enough. Or lacking in personality. It was...just...**

**Well. It just _was_. **

**And Riku wasn't going to stand for it. **

**He came out of his reverie as Kairi came into view. Sora tried to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but, for goodness sake, this is SORA we're talking about here! Riku was surprised his pal wasn't breathing down Kairi's neck. She was moving rather slowly, after all. She tittered with an acquaintance...stopped to get a sip of water from the fountain...retied her shoelaces.**

**Sora banged the back of his head against his locker. "Ug."**

**Riku offered Sora a hearty pat on the shoulder before he left. He didn't much want to see the scene that was about to follow. Kairi would find her gift, be delighted with it, and shower Sora with affection. It wasn't that he still had feelings for the Princess. It just...was. **

**Riku was tired of feeling redundant. **

**He reasoned that he had a good, ten minutes before his class started. Plenty of time to follow up on this _Nevaeh crisis_. He'd find who her anonymous Valentine was. As sure as the day is long. **

**ooo**

**After at least one-hundred cross-examinations, Riku found himself more than a little irritable. Not a _single_ boy that he'd met was responsible for Nevaeh's Valentine. Even when under the risk of a severe beating, they refused that they were in the know. _Completely_. Wakka, Tidus, Sora...even Selphie was clueless. Which was a first when it came to matters such as these. It made Riku sick. **

**All of his social time wasted, Riku made his way back to where his morning had began. _His locker_. He'd have to fish out his math book one way or another. Somehow. However, something more amusing captivated his attention. It was Sora. Still in the same spot as before. But, this time, with a perfectly shaped lip-stick mark on his cheek. **

**Bliss-stricken, Sora faced Riku and said, in a dream-like voice, "She opened her locker."**

"**So it would seem." Riku snorted. **

"**Ever find Nevaeh's Valentine?"**

**Before Riku could answer, something leapt upon his back, plowing him full-tilt into his half-way-opened locker. Which, incidentally, caused it to shut again with a loud _CLANG_. Only one being he knew (except for a Heartless and a Nobody) would attack him in the open like this. By the feel of it, whoever it was certainly wasn't an embodiment of all evil. Maybe. "Heav-"**

**Nevaeh whipped out her tie and slid it around Riku's neck. In a loving way, of course. "Mr. Riku," said the girl in his ear. "I've grilled every single soul in this building and not a one as any information on my Anonymous Valentine." She tightened her grip. "That leaves you," Nevaeh finished sweetly.**

**Riku rolled his eyes. "It _wasn't_ me." **

**Nevaeh's tie slacked off a bit. "Really?"**

"**Yes. _Really_."**

**Nevaeh slid off of Riku's back and stood there in the middle of the hallway. No one could have looked more put-out than she. "Oh." She fingered her plaid weapon. "That's such a shame. I've never had a Valentine before."**

**Riku hated sympathy. But one 'go on!' look from Sora and he knew he couldn't resist his next words: "It's okay, Heaven. I'll be your Valentine."**

**Nevaeh's orange eyes came to life. She clasped her hands together over her chest. Her face lit. "Really, Mr. Riku?"**

**Riku shrugged. Like he didn't care. "Sure. Anything for a-" (Nevaeh stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.) "-friend." Riku blinked. And, before he knew it, Neaveh was well on her way to class, humming something about her first Valentine. Riku couldn't help but touch his cheek. Had that been real? By the look on Sora's face, he deemed it so. "_Jeeze_..."**

"**See, Riku?" Sora nudged him in his side. "Valentines Day isn't all _that_ bad." **

"**I guess not."**

**Sora pulled at the collar of his shirt. "So...uh...in the spirit of the holiday, you'll forgive and forget when I admit that _I_ was the one who gave Nevaeh that Valentine?" He was sweating bullets by now. For good reason. **

**Riku rounded on him, his teeth bared. "YOU DID _WHAT_?"**

**Sora held out his hands, buying himself some time and extra room in case his friend decided to lunge. "I thought you'd _thank_ me!" He took off down the hall before he could explain any further, with Riku on his heels. **

**THE END**

**ooo**

_A/N: OKAY! Well, that's it for me, this go around. I think the short story will make up for a Chapter Preview. _

_God bless, everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and I'll get back to you this time. Honest!_


	31. Long Goodbyes

_Dedicated to my Happiness. _

_A/N: Sorry about the doom-and-gloom last chapter. I really appreciate all of your kind words. I'm feeling better today. Lots of much-needed goodies for y'all this time. A sorta thank-you, if you will. There's fluff, action, and plot. SxK fluff to be precise. So enjoy!_

_By the by, sorry about all the AN's last chapter. I promise I won't go overboard like that again. Hehe. If I ever need to tell you something, I'll type a (AN:number) at the end of the section. And I'll have the _real_ note at the end of the chapter. That way it won't disrupt the flow of things. _

_**Disclaimer**: It's healthy to want things. _

**ooo**

Axel burst into the Great Hall, his hair on end. Electrical currents jolted from one red lock to another, revealing that it was more than fear that caused his bad hair day. "_Nobody panic_!" he hollered. His yell drew every bit of attention in the room and the shouting desisted. "I think Gaston is about to attack the castle. I have a _somewhat_ reliable source and-"

The wailing picked up where it left off.

Donald scowled. "You big _palooka_!" He stuck the pyro's knee with his staff.

Someone (or, more accurately, some_thing_) cleared their throat from the banister above them. Cogsworth. He was dressed in a sporting Napoleon hat two times too big for his little, clockwork body. He brandished a pair of scissors. "Come along, then! Let's show those _scoundrels_ a thing or two!"

The servants caught Cogswroth's fervor and so stopped their _woe-is-me_ acts.

"For Master!"

All the inanimate objects sang a chorus of '_oui'_.

"For _Belle_!" Goofy added.

They couldn't have been more enthused. Sora snatched Goofy to his side in a hug for the extra help. It'd been _much_ needed. What was once a room of intense panic was now one of: "Prepare for battle!"

Mumbling under his breath about roast duck, Axel threw out a lanky arm to put an end to all the tomfoolery. Even as out of character as that was for him. But he had that some ol' wicked gleam in his eye. So his credibility was at an outstanding one hundred percent. "Can't win without a plan of action!"

Cogsworth folded his brass arms. Since his thunder was stolen, he didn't look very happy. The brim of his hat sank to his minute hand. "And what is this _plan of action_ you have in mind?"

Axel swiped the Napoleon headwear for himself. Ironically, it was a perfect fit. (Cogsworth's bottom lip quivered.) "Trust me on this one. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Donald _humphed_. "Steered us right into the forest," he said out of the side of his beak.

Sora snorted.

Axel wasn't deterred. "_Alright_! Gather near the front entrance and act like _furniture_ for once." He pointed into the crowd. "That means _all of you_. No moving, no talking, no _nothing_." He rubbed his hands together in a hungry sort-of-way after ticking off the requirements. "We're going to have the element of surprise or my name isn't Axel!"

Sora didn't bother pointing out that it wasn't.

**ooo**

Sora took off. In a dead sprint, no less. He met the Large Body head on just as its mammoth arms were pulling back in bone crushing preparation. Sora didn't hesitate. He knew his attack would be useless in a frontal assault. So, on his final step, he bent his forerunning knee to where his foot sank into the Heartless' big, black belly. Sora moved his sword. Instead of trailing in his wake, it now rested against his shoulders. The switch was perfect. His Keyblade evaded the Large Body's deadly fists. Sora dug his heel into the Heartless' face. He leapt into the air, twisted his body as he descended, and sliced the Heartless in two from behind.

Easy.

Sora bent his legs to cushion his landing. _That_ and so he'd be able to spring onto the stair railing when some over-enthused lumberjack with an axe tried to pin him down. Sora stepped back. He thrust his weapon into the emptiness. The swing alone was powerful enough to generate a wind capable of pushing the man right where Sora wanted him.

The Keyblade Master turned his attention to the landing above. He saluted Mrs. Potts who ordered her children to pour out cupfuls of scalding tea.

Sora moved aside so his shoes wouldn't get wet. In doing so, he saw just how well the Beast's servants were doing. The coat rack was dueling it out with a villager's nose. A trunk swallowed up another unfortunate. And burped...

Yeah. That was disturbing.

Sora chuckled. He walked through the mayhem, slicing a few Shadows along the way. He twirled his sword on his finger like one would a cane. Not really minding his business, per say.

Minding others? Most certainly!

Sora's favorite had to be the wardrobe. She sucked a man in her drawers and redressed him in girly outfit. Make-up included.

Sora burst out laughing. While he was doubled over, he embedded his elbow in a Shadow's gut. He set it on fire and went on his merry way. He'd missed fighting the forces of evil like this. Most of the town's people had already skedaddled. The ones who were still inside were either unconscious or making their way to the exit.

It didn't take that much persuasion. Gaston's little, right-hand lackey took _one_ look in the kitchen to get him going. Sora imagined that a ticked stove wasn't a pretty thing to witness. He didn't understand what that had to do with electricity since it was powered by coal...Lafu's hair was _on end_.

And flee, they did.

People down. Heartless to go. And there was a _mess_ of them. Shadows and Large Bodies. Annoying, annoying, annoying. Sora sighed and went to work.

(A/N:1)

**ooo**

"_Mr. Riku_!" Nevaeh snapped. The rain beat against her crown. It gave the impression that she wore a halo in the moonlight. Standing alone, Nevaeh dug her knuckles into the waistline of her soggy shorts. "Will you _hurry up_?"

Riku ignored her. He was too busy studying one of the nearby trees. "Some of us didn't get a two hour, piggy-back ride," he mumbled to himself. Looking through damp bangs, Riku ran his fingers over the bark until they found an accumulation of moss. "You don't even know where the Beast's Castle is," he said aloud. "We've been walking east. I think it's south."

Nevaeh scowled. It was amplified by the storm. Especially when a bolt of lightning flickered across the sky. "You doubt my woman's intuition?"

"No. I doubt your _sense of direction_." Riku began to wish that Nevaeh hadn't fully recovered. Or that he hadn't insisted that she keep awake. The next time, he promised himself, he wasn't going to worry about Heaven's well being enough to carry her and/or stay her consciousness. Two times was _enough_.

"We _aren't_ lost!" Nevaeh stamped her foot in the mud. A wave of brown splattered against her legs, her upper body, and her face. Not that she cared.

"I wasn't going to say that."

But..._really_. They were.

**ooo**

Sora didn't join all the Beast's servants in celebrating their victory. That was the problem with winning. You think your opponent is down for the count and WHAM. That's when you end up sticking your foot in your moth. All the praises you'd just given yourself go down the drain.

Maybe Sora'd learned something after all.

In any case, he was fully aware that the main evil-doer wasn't defeated. Actually, Gaston wasn't even accounted for. If the man wasn't in the Great Hall, then he was on his way to face the Beast. Enough said.

Sora wasn't going to let that happen.

He left Axel behind on the shoulders of the cursed servants. Donald and Goofy were in tune with Sora's feelings better than _he_ was so the Keyblade Master wasn't surprised when, suddenly, his pals were at his side, joining him in his climb to the West Wing. Sora was glad to have them there. It reminded him of the good ol' days. Assuming that they were good. And old.

"Excuse me, uh..." Goofy tapped a suit of armor. "Have you seen a burley lookin' fella? Named Gaston?"

The knight pointed.

Sora nodded. "Thanks." His grip on his sword tightened. He ran the rest of the way to the Beast's room, afraid that they'd be too late. The halls were dark, lit only by the occasional bolt of lightning. Sora's pace was set by the beat of the rain against the mile-high windows. He slung cobwebs aside, taking note that someone preceded him. Not just himself a while earlier, either.

Large footprints in the dust on the carpet. _Gaston_.

Sora looked ahead. The Beast's bedroom door was ajar. Once he reached it, he slung it fully open. "_STOP_!"

Gaston didn't heed his warning. He steadied his _pride-and-joy_ bow. _No_ animal had escaped its sting. Despite the power of his gun, accuracy was what he desired. String taunt, Gaston shot his arrow into the Beast's receptive back.

Sora gasped. "No!"

Sure of himself to a fault, Gaston tossed his equipment to the wayside. Then he plowed into the howling Beast. The both of them crashed through the window. Right into the heavy torrent without further ado. From the expression on the Beast's face, Sora knew who the victor would be. _Unless_ he intervened.

Sora chased after them. He took care to avoid the jagged glass and slid the length of the side of the roof. On his way down, he pinpointed Gaston's silhouette against the cloudy sky.

Sora's eyes flashed. They reflected his mood just as they reflected the weather. He swiped his bangs out of his eyes. Drawing his weapon in front of him, Sora dove from his position. Key-point down, he stiffened his arms to thrust the end of his Keyblade into Gaston's spine.

Sora wasn't expecting the hunter to catch wind of his presence.

Gaston spun around and wrapped his fingers around Sora's throat. He turned his back on the Beast who lay crumpled next to one of the castle gargoyles. Listless. "This is _my_ kill! _My_ prize!"

"_MY_ FRIEND!" Sora swung his leg. He kicked Gaston under the chin. As he fell, the Keyblade Master lashed his body a full 360 degrees, his sword adjacent. By the time the Keyblade's edge cut down to Gaston's neck, the hunter had managed to duck out of harms way. Position change, instigated.

"Let him finish me," the Beast croaked.

Sora didn't mean to dismiss his Keyblade. That was bad strategy. But hearing something so awful took a major blow to his guard. He knelt down next to the Prince. "Don't say that! _Get up_!"

Gaston's shadow inched its way over the Beast's cape like a seeping stain. Where it was torn. Where a bloody, arrow shaft protruded from a hairy back.

"_Don't_!"

Everyone on the roof stopped what he was doing. Even Donald and Goofy.

Sora pointed toward the castle gates. "It's Belle!"

Some life flooded back into the Beast's exhausted face. "Belle?" He struggled to rise in an effort to see. Sora took a hold of his arm so he wouldn't topple into the chasm below. It was a long way down. Past the mountain's side and the flying buttresses. "Belle..."

Belle tossed the hood of her blue cape from her head. Her doe eyes were filled with anxiety; she was just about as skittish as the stallion she was mounted on. Belle reached out her hand, palm up. "GASTON! NO!"

Sora would have been too late. It was a good thing the Beast found his second wind. What with their teammate radiating with fury, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were left to try and not be trampled on. Which was much harder than it looked.

"Are you _in love_ with her, Beast?" Gaston taunted. The darkness in his heart offered him safe passage to one of the many steeples. It was like evil served no other purpose than to singe his opponent's hands. He took one of the thorny spikes that decorated the lining of the roof and lifted it over his head like a club. "Do you _seriously_ think that she'd choose you? When she could have someone like _me_?"

Gaston struck. The Beast was quick to trust his animal instincts. He used his fur (the darkness and the pattern) to hide himself among the tiers and other gargoyles littering the tower. Sora wasn't as lucky. He rolled out of the way and barely managed to escape Gaston's inhuman strength. All that was left of the sheets of stone was..._nothing_.

Sora would have lost his head for sure.

Gaston made to hammer the Key Bearer's skull into a pulp. But a quick flash, and the clang of armor against rock, sent his weapon crumbling to pieces. Gaston groped for what wasn't there before rounding on Goofy. _He_ was the one who'd destroyed the club with a flick of his wrist. With Goofy's shield shaped like a disk, it was the _perfect_ disarming tool.

Donald's turn.

Sora felt the entirety of his magic suck from his limbs. The duck may find it _inconvenient_ when he utilized him for Drive purposes, but this was bothersome, too. Not that Sora minded all that much. Since, you know, he could have had a serious head injury otherwise. He merely had to rethink his tactic a little bit.

Gaston reeled as an explosion of light ignited at his chest. He wasn't as quick as _all that_. Not to escape. _Not a chance_! One wrong step and the man found himself treading on another _BANG_! Soon followed by another. _And another_. The bursts of energy from Donald's wand were enough to propel Gaston high into the air.

Perfect.

Sora ascended the vertical tier to his left. The rain pelted against his face and he relied on Donald's magic to light his way in colors of blue, red, and yellow. He felt Gaston's heightened awareness. Which meant one thing: he was working on a counter. On the plus side, that was why Sora made a point to meet him.

Sora grasped hold of the steeple. He swung around to gain momentum and released, pitching himself into his enemy feet first. The collision was a successful one. His way was open. Thankfully, on time. The last of Donald's flares dwindled to embers when the toe of Sora's shoe connected with Gaston's chest. There was so much _umph_ behind the kick, Gaston was sent careening to the ground.

But not before he snatched a handful of Sora's hood.

The Keyblade Master found himself penetrating the side of one of the castle towers. His back shuddered when he hit home. _Twice_. Once, falling in. And, again, falling out on the opposite side. Sora dismissed his sword for the time being – there was no point in having it if his shoulders were dislocated. He shook the rubble from his hair and kneed Gaston in the stomach. Which didn't do much, really. But it was the right amount of force to initiate mid-air rotation.

_BAM_!

Gaston crashed against the roof. Even though he took the brunt of the fall this time around, it didn't make the landing any better. Sora dodged to safety in order to check his arms. They dangled lose at his sides like limp noodles. He had _no_ magic. There wasn't a plausible way to mend his lacerations. It was either _wait_ or find a _Potion_.

But he didn't have any of those.

Sora rolled his eyes at himself. _Way to prepare_.

Gaston leapt to his feet, not hurt in the slightest. He dusted off. The smug smile on his face made Sora's eyes go on another sarcastic '_wonderful'_ tear.

"You can't defeat me," Gaston laughed. "_Nothing_ can defeat perfection. Belle is _MINE_!"

_Nothing can defeat perfection_! Sora mimicked in his head. While the normal gloating commenced, he spied a dark figure loom up from behind.

This was his chance to give the Beast a foothold. He felt the tiny prickles of magic flood his system as he formulated a plan. Sora was inspired to kill two birds with one stone, then.

"You know, you're right." Sora sniveled. He allowed the Cure spell to fix torn ligaments and meld broken bones just so he could further the act by wiping his nose. "You're too strong. I wish I were like you."

Sora thought he'd throw up if he said any more.

Gaston puffed out his chest. He was, in fact, about to tell Sora how he could be made in his image. Something about eating five dozen eggs. However, the hunter was cut short by a giant, clawed grip.

The Beast slung Gaston off of his feet and suspended him over the side of the roof. Over a depthless ravine, if that wasn't enough.

"NO! _Please_!" Gaston cried. "I'll do anything! _Anything_!"

Sora could only watch. He was afraid that if he said something, it would trigger the Beast to let go. Though Gaston was an evil man, _everyone_ deserved a second chance. Certainly! He'd been granted one. It was only fair the offer be handed to someone else, too. Sora winced as his back popped into place.

The Beast considered his options for a long while. In the end, his air softened. _Momentarily_. Whatever Gaston'd done or said had been the thing to do. His plea touched a nerve in the cursed Prince. Sympathy wasn't the Beast's strongest suit, but it led him to pull Gaston from certain doom. "_Get out_."

Sora released a breath.

"_Beast_!" Belle appeared on the bedroom balcony, about as worn out from racing up the palace stairs as could be expected. Still a vision of beauty. When she saw her beloved there, safe and sound, she pressed a hand over her heart, ever grateful.

The Beast smiled. "Belle..."

Gaston withdrew a dagger from the confines of his leather boot. The opportune moment had arrived. Blade met hairy flesh before Sora could emit a sound of warning.

Knife plunged deep in his side, the Beast retaliated on instinct. Though he missed, his spontaneous convulsion dislodged the mightiest of warriors.

Gaston (with all his power and forces of darkness) could not fly. He windmilled his arms to gain back what balance he'd lost. But it was useless. He tumbled back into the very chasm the Beast had threatened to drop him in, his second chance _long gone_.

Belle caught the Beast by his cloak before he suffered the same fate. While she pulled him to, Sora scrambled up the side of the tower to help, followed by Donald and Goofy. Though he was fast, _nothing_ could have made him quick enough to solve this mishap. Through his gasps for breath and the static charge of magic in his ears, he head these words:

"Maybe...maybe it's better this way."

Belle shushed the Beast. "Don't say that. You'll be all right. You'll see."

"At least I got to see you...one last time..."

Sora hoisted himself to the Beast's side. He stood there, numbed by all that was around him. He didn't feel the rain, he didn't hear Belle's sobbing, he didn't see Riku and Nevaeh open the balcony door, and he didn't perceive their shock _or_ Kairi's presence. Not the servants. Not Axel. _Nothing_. He could scarcely keep to his feet. Sora refused to believe what was happening. Things like this _didn't_ happen!

"No." Belle clung to the Beast's shoulders. "...I love you," she whispered.

Out of the corner of Sora's eye, he watched the last rose pedal waft to the bottom of its case. The sight made the circumstance all the more worse.

But before anything else was said or done (before the dams of emotions burst), a comet of weightless radiance lit the downcast faces. It alighted next to the Beast and sank into the stonework, leaving behind a spark or two. It was soon followed by another. And another. And another.

Sora tilted his head to the sky. His jaw dropped. Instead of stars overhead, there were similar comets plummeting in their direction. The more that hit their mark, the more the wind picked up. It was so gusty that--when it collected near the Beast's lifeless body--it lifted him into the air.

Everyone was stunned.

The Beast's cloak furled around him. He became mummified by maroon fabric. And in an instant his arms were free. The hair shrank away, followed by beams of light that shot from the tips of his fingers and toes. It looked as if he were deflating in height and stature. Lastly, the spell went to work on his face.

Sora lifted his arm to hide his eyes. The intensity of the magic was too bright. When he felt he was able to see again, he blinked, egging his sight to hurry up and adjust to the dark.

The wind cradled the no-longer-a-Beast before releasing him to the ground where he'd been sapped of existence. Upon touchdown, the Prince sat up, revealing his true appearance. Where once grew a mane was now long, golden hair. Where once had been chops, lips. Where once had been claws, fingers. The Prince studied himself, awe-struck. He immediately turned to Belle when realization hit him.

"Belle..." He felt his chest, marveling at the absence of fur. "It's _me_."

The Princess of Heart didn't look so sure. Hesitant, she ran her fingers through his hair. To test the texture. When she stared into his ocean eyes, her face glowed with recognition. "It _is_ you!"

The Prince wasn't going to waste any time with an _I'm-so-glad-you're-back_. No. He had other intentions in mind. Taking Belle's face in his hands, he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her mouth.

Belle replicated the sentiment. She threw her arms around his neck at once.

Their hair mingled about them, raven and golden.

Comet-lights rained from the heavens. The thunderstorm washed away; not a cloud was left to interrupt the brilliant blue. The sun itself seemed to heal the castle. All the gargoyles transformed into angles. All the stones paled in hue. All the vines and rusts were replaced with flowers.

Frightening was now beautiful.

A wave of..._something_...crashed over Sora. Each and every ache and pang was gone. The ones that his magic hadn't taken care of, anyway. He found (if given the opportunity) he would have smothered Kairi with affection. Not that it was a bad thing. But he was glad she was far enough away to stop himself. _That_ would have been embarrassing.

Sora _did_ note something of interest, though. Those who _hadn't_ escaped the deluge of love (so to speak). Like, for instance, Riku and Nevaeh. Locking lips would have been pushing it. But holding hands? Sora laughed to himself. The two hadn't noticed.

All at once, people began to pop out of thin air. Or, really, they were sprouting from the floor like daisies. Cogsworth, Lumiére, Mrs. Pots. They were all there. There and _human_.

The Prince released Belle. He smiled at her and she at him. It didn't take long for them to notice that they weren't alone.

To say that there was a commotion afterwards is an understatement. What with the curse lifted, there were now many, _many_ people hugging themselves and others, delighted with their legs and arms.

Donald and Goofy did a little jig. Sora couldn't help but join in. Until he ran into Kairi...who began grilling him in detail.

As for Riku and Nevaeh? They weren't in high spirits when they found what they'd been doing for the past few minutes. ("_How _dare_ you touch me without my permission_!") Their argument was short-lived. It was hard to be mad when everyone else was basking in pure joy. Which is probably why Nevaeh made a beeline for Fifi.

"I would like to offer my assistance..."

Sora's attention was torn from the conversation by Kairi's wheedling. And Riku's mud-covered clothes. "Where _were_ you?" he asked.

Riku frowned.

"Did you fix the Gummi?"

Riku's expression didn't improve. Not for a moment. But when all the elation surrounding him took full effect, he dismissed his attitude.

"My friends!" The Prince announced over the hubbub. He tucked a blushing Belle under his arm. "This calls for a _celebration_!"

**ooo**

Riku managed to move out of Chip's way. Though the hallway was a wide one, the little boy's actions were unreadable. As in: which direction was he going to bolt while he chased the _once-upon-a-time_ footstool?

"SORRY!" Chip shouted over his shoulder. He dashed around the corner in a blur of messy, blonde hair.

Riku grunted. _He'd_ be running amuck if he'd been deprived of his legs for a couple of years. The Key Bearer wiggled his toes in his shoes. Just to remind himself how lucky he was to have certain parts of his body. Having knees and ankles melded together in some kind of fine china base wasn't pleasant, he imagined.

Riku steadied himself and continued on his way. Past several servants all flocking about in a tizzy. Past sunlit rooms of cheer. Past Nevaeh dressed as a maid...

_Wait_.

Riku backpedaled to where he could see into the room. He froze. Almost animated. One leg was bent, supporting his weight, and the other was outstretched, hovering above the ground before him, ready to take another step. But he couldn't. Back at a 140-degree angle...steely eyes as wide as Cogsworth's pocket watch...pupils as tiny as pin pricks...muscles taunt.

It was Nevaeh! And she was in a _dress_! Again.

Good thing she wasn't facing him. The only way Riku knew it was Heaven was because of her telltale braid. She swished her long, fluffy, black skirt and straightened the white apron tied around her non-existent waist.

"Well," Nevaeh sighed. "I'm not fond of the color."

_Makes her look all the more pale_, Riku thought. In the daylight, she appeared ethereal.

Fifi cooed and fussed. "Shu look be-_u_-tee-full!" The maid primped Nevaeh's lace. Or as much as the fiery, young girl would allow.

Riku watched, stiff. Heaven's shoulders relaxed. In a vulnerable sort-of-way. Nevaeh was one to be on edge at _all_ times. Even when engaging in something as simple as trying on clothes. So this, as amazing as it sounded, _startled_ Riku. More so than when he'd been kissed in the forest. What in this World could make his partner so _normal_?

"I'm..." Nevaeh breathed. "I'm _beautiful_?"

Fifi smiled. "Z'of course!" Her sparkling eyes traveled over to Riku...who couldn't escape what was bound to come. "Don't chu sink so, sir?"

Nevaeh whipped around. For some reason, she didn't cock her eyebrows, place her hands on her hips, and pick and pry until he said what she wished. All Heaven did was stand. Shamefaced. _Embarrassed_. She balled her skirt into her fists. "Leave."

Riku swallowed. "What-"

"I said that you should _leave_. You have no right to..." Nevaeh didn't bother finishing her sentence. Instead, she made her way to the door and closed it in his face. "Go!" There was no _real_ threat behind her muffled warning.

"I-You look..." Riku huffed and left it alone. "_Never mind_."

**ooo**

Kairi found Sora sitting at the bottom of the stairs that led to the West Wing. She descended the steps until she was next to him. Then she sat at his side. "Munny for your thoughts, Mister Keyblade Master?"

Sora grinned from ear to ear, not the least bit surprised by her approach. "Nah. My thoughts aren't anything you wanna hear."

Kairi rested her elbows on her knees. "Believe it or not, it's perfectly normal to have the doom-and-gloom mindset every once in a while, Sora. It keeps your priorities in line. Just don't let it consume you, okay?"

Sora worked up a half-laugh. "Worried about me Princess?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She knew that Sora had lots of things on his mind. Like the Mastery. What they were up to. Why they hadn't shown up in this World, for one. Kairi'd like to think that they'd given up. If she were Tarsus, _she_ _would have_. After seeing what Sora could do? She'd hoist the white flag of surrender faster than Tidus could flee from the mistletoe at Christmas. At least Kairi was sure that Sora hadn't forgotten about the Mastery or the Chasers or all those Keyblade Bearers of old or...

Wow. There _was_ a lot of stuff to be concerned about. Kairi couldn't help but feel that it was her duty to cheer Sora up. He'd done that for her _many_ a time. It was her turn to pay him back.

"Just think," she said. "Back at home, they don't have a care in the Worlds." Kairi closed her eyes. "Depends on who you ask, I guess. I know a few girls that'll be worried about who they're going to dance with. It makes you wonder, though. Would you rather be clueless or in the know?" Kairi looked at Sora when she felt she was being watched.

"Well?"

Kairi's chin dipped. "I'd rather be wherever you are. Whether that's in the know or not."

There was that awkward, appreciative, _I-love-you_ silence before Sora spoke up again. "Dance, huh?"

Kairi straightened her posture. "Yep. I bet the guys are having fun."

"If Selphie hasn't wrangled them into anything yet."

"Like that one time-"

"With the Paupou fruit?" Sora finished her sentence. "She hid some in Tidus'-"

Then they both said at the same time: "_And he threw it all up_?"

Sora gagged.

"_Teeedus_!" Kairi cooed. "It was _only_ an experiment, Tidus, come back!" She hugged herself around the middle she was laughing so hard. When the stitch in her side wore away, she found that Sora was standing in front of her, feigning regal.

"M'lady," he said, very cheesy like. His grin matched his fake accent. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Kairi put on her best snub face. "I'm sorry, sir. Just as you've said, I am a _Princess_. Therefore, I only dance with Princes." She lifted her nose into the air. When Sora didn't reply, and she heard him walk up the stairs, Kairi leapt to her feet to embrace him about the waist since he was a step or two higher than she. "You're not very good at this game."

Sora grinned. "I got you to accept my invitation, didn't I?"

Kairi quirked an eyebrow. "You _are_ a sly one."

"Shall we dance?" He held out his hand.

"We shall."

Sora scooped her in his arms and spun Kairi back down the stairs toward the Ball Room.

She squealed. "So this is what they mean by _leading_." The Princess clung to Sora's neck; he picked up speed. It wasn't dancing, but it was fun. Exactly what she'd been aiming for. "Are you ever going to let me go?" she asked.

"Never."

**ooo**

Roxas escorted Naminè to the Secret Place after Hayner, Pence, and Olette had turned in for the night. He figured since he didn't have a mother, then he didn't have a curfew. _Maybe_. In all technicality, Sora's mother was his mother. But she wasn't here. Besides. Sora wasn't tired. In turn, _he_ wasn't. No sense in trying to go to sleep when his other half was up and about.

"Wow." Roxas examined the wall. "Even the chipped paint is here."

Naminè smiled. "You have a good memory."

Roxas was struck by a genius idea. "Hey, Naminè?"

She was busy picking darts from the dartboard. "Yes?"

"Have you ever tried to delve into your memories?"

Naminè paused for thought, one hand in the air. "The only memories I have are of the Organization and DiZ. I don't want to go back there." She continued her dart-picking. When her hand was full of red and black plastic, she turned around.

"What about Kairi's?"

Naminè dropped everything. She forgot all about the game she'd never played and she took Roxas by the hand. "No, I haven't."

"Or Sora's?" Roxas beamed. "We can go wherever we want. We can visit the World they're in." He made his way to one of the couches and jumped upon the right-most cushion. "Just think! Far-off places, new people-"

Naminè giggled at him.

Roxas summoned an invisible blade. "We can fight with pirates if we want. It'll be an adventure!" He tuned his sword into an air guitar. "Want to sing under the sea? You got it!" He pulled Naminè to his side while he bounded up and down with pent-up eagerness. "We're there!"

Naminè grew excited about the possibilities. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the memories of her Somebody. She was _so_ thrilled about going on this trip with Roxas, she completely overshot the past few years and mentally collided with Kairi's childhood. _Early_ childhood.

Naminè had yet to take the memory and solidify the picture. It was to her benefit, then, since she would have made a fool of herself. It was interesting to see Kairi so small, laying in her little bed. But Roxas wanted pirates. Naminè sighed at her lack of mind control and prepared to back up in time and cerebral imagery. Until she saw someone familiar.

_White-braid_ familiar.

Naminè clapped a hand over her mouth in order to stifle a gasp. She hadn't made her presence known, exactly, but she knew of Nevaeh and what she was capable of. What _any_ Key Bearer was capable of. Palm still in place, Naminè groped for Roxas. Once she had a good hold, she tugged him into Kairi's past.

The room they were in was fuzzy. Not set firm by Naminè's power. Even if it _was_ a memory and there was no _real_ way to interfere, the sight was puzzling enough to keep Roxas quiet. Though he had no idea what was going on.

Naminè nodded her head toward Nevaeh. The white-haired girl was on her knees next to Princess Kairi's bed. Said Key Bearer was the same age as the present. Which was probably why both Roxas and Naminè were intrigued.

Nevaeh tucked the pink blankets around the auburn-haired child. "So. You are the heir of Radiant Garden." Nevaeh smiled. A true smile. A _very_ true smile. "I must say I'm jealous, Miss Kairi. Your palace is beau-" She lifted her head, having heard someone approach.

An elderly woman materialized into the sphere of reminiscence. Everything outside of which was dark, empty, and flooded with nothingness. It rippled around the plush, red carpet and a section of the curtained window that Kairi rested underneath. "I'm so glad you could come, Wielder of the Keyblade," the woman said.

Nevaeh bowed. Her braid fell over her shoulder. When she righted, it swung to her belted back. "I'll do my best to take care of the Princess while the King of Radiant Garden is away."

The old woman nodded her head. She snuggled further into her shawl. "I pray that my son and Ansem the Wise can find a solution."

"Ansem the Wise?" Nevaeh asked. "Who's he?"

"A man that has dedicated his life to the study of Heartless. Perhaps, together, they can unearth the reasoning behind all those creatures."

Nevaeh peered out the window. There was nothing to be seen there. Kairi's memory didn't reach that far. "They're evil. I fight them. That's all I'll ever need to know." A soft noise distracted the conversation. Whatever it was, it caused Nevaeh to summon her snaky Keyblade. "Run!" She carried Kairi, sheets and all, into the void.

Except, instead of vanishing, the orb of recall followed Nevaeh like a light. Roxas and Naminè were forced to go along or retreat to the present. So they followed. The more danger that met Nevaeh, the more Kairi's memory shrank. Indistinct. Little by little, as Nevaeh fought whatever lay on the outside of Kairi's consciousness, Roxas and Naminè were drawn closer and closer to the Princess.

"It's alright," Nevaeh panted. She pushed her hair out of the way. It had come undone during her struggles. "Don't cry." Nevaeh turned her head, glared right through the Nobodies, and pierced her adversaries with heated eyes. She hid Kairi's face with the blankets.

Roxas reached out his hand to help. But it slid through Nevaeh's arm.

"We can't change the past. It's already written," Naminè whispered.

Just as the darkness began to consume Nevaeh and Kairi, a blinding light radiated from the gloom. It ripped through all that opposed it like a knife slicing butter. Nevaeh stared in awe when she realized that _she_ held the source to this amazing power. Her braid whipped behind; she had to squint her eyes.

A portal of light opened, many ringed and brilliant. _The Realm of Light_. It was the opposite of a portal to the Realm of Darkness.

Nevaeh gaped. She swallowed her astonishment. "I trust you know what you're doing." She guided the little girl forward with outstretched arms. "No, no, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

The good thing about persuading children was that they never know when you're lying.

"Find a safe place. Don't look back, okay?" Nevaeh pushed Kairi through the portal before the little Princess could object.

Then...nothing. There was nothing. Besides Nevaeh's last breath.

In a rush, Naminè found herself staring at the same dartboard as before, shocked beyond anything she could remember. Not counting the time when she realized that she didn't exist. Her peripheral vision was tinged with both black and white. The two colors wrestled with one another until color prevailed. Naminè rubbed her tired eyes, stunned to find them so dry. She met Roxas' inquisitive stare before speaking, "So that's why..."

(A/N: 2)

**ooo**

Sora decided that the Beast's servants were _much_ more efficient as humans. In next to no time, they'd rallied together, prettied up the Ball Room, and dressed their Prince and his bride-to-be in clothes of the finest of fabrics. Sora didn't enjoy social gatherings like this. _Usually_. But since he wasn't required to get handsome himself, he had no problem with watching the Beast and Belle glide around the dance floor.

Hm. He needed to uncover the Beast's _real_ name before they left. Which was going to be any second now. While he, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Nevaeh were attending the party, Axel volunteered to fetch the Gummi. Not only did he find the machine in one piece, he found the inventor that'd done Riku and Nevaeh's job _for_ them.

The only thing left to set up was the radio. The Gummi was parked outside the castle – when Axel finished (Maurice had left it alone to join his daughter) then the rest of them were done with this World.

Like always, Sora knew he'd miss it.

Lumiére sighed. He looked different from his candle self. His nose was still long, granted. And he was still as lanky as anything. But seeing him with a head full of brown hair was interesting. Clothes, too. "_Ah_, love."

Fifi passed him by. She dusted the tip of his nose.

Lumiére rubbed his hands together and a sly grin worked its way across his face. "Oh-ho-ho!"

Unfortunate for him, Cogsworth stood in his way. The man _screamed_ punctual. His wrinkleless suit looked about as rigid as his fake personality when in the presence of..._well_...anyone. Depending on who they were and how angry or worried Lumiére made him.

Nevaeh, donned in her maid's outfit, held a duster in her hand like it was a sword. "Mr. Riku. I thought you said that's _not_ what friends are supposed to do." She pointed toward the wrestling Lumiére and Cogsworth.

Riku reeled in a sigh.

Nevaeh dusted his face. "Should we wrestle now? Actually, sir, I thought that gangly man was going to gobble up Miss Fifi." She eyed Lumiére. "He had a starved look about him." When Riku didn't answer, she spun back. "Why so quiet? Aren't you going to say anything to me before you go?"

Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Haven't you ever heard of long goodbyes?"

Nevaeh matched his pose. "I've never had somebody friend enough to want to bid me farewell."

Riku stood stock still. Heaven's mindset had flip-flopped on him. How was he to know when she wanted to be friendly and when she didn't? Maybe _friendly_ was too strong a term. Riku had thought that Nevaeh was _joking_ when she'd asked to be put on as a hired hand. Now it finally knocked him for a loop. Long goodbyes. Ug.

Riku scrunched his eyebrows in thought before drawing a final conclusion. He pulled Nevaeh into a sort-of-sideways hug. "Good bye." He had to force himself to say the next line. Riku gazed down into Heaven's face. "We'll see each other again."

Nevaeh shunned her distress. It was as if their roles had been reversed. And, for once, they were having one of those _touchy-feely_ moments. Bound to happen. Nevaeh became so flustered with herself, she grew red in the face. "You're right, Mr. Riku."

He blinked.

"Long goodbyes _are_ asinine." Even so, she hugged Riku back. Hard. "If you _ever_ do that to me again, I'll tear your arms off and beat you with the bloody ends." Nevaeh was about to pile on another threat when a portal to the Realm of Darkness blossomed forth in the center of the room. She didn't need to see it to know that it was there.

The festivities came to a halt.

A woman with slicked back, amber hair emerged from the shadows. She reached out a hand in the direction of Belle and her dance partner. "Hurry, Princess," was Larxene's hiss. "You're coming with _me_."

The Prince steered Belle behind him.

Larxene's heavy-lidded eyes betrayed her annoyance. "_Trust me_. No harm will come to her." Before anyone could object, she added, "The Master has ordered the capture of this particular Princess of Heart. If you don't come now, the Chasers will make a meal of you yet."

Belle answered, "I'll go. As long as everyone else is freed."

The Prince was beside himself. "Belle..."

She smiled at him. "Being held captive isn't as bad as you think." Belle moved, lifted the front of her golden dress a little ways so she could walk without hindrance, and put her hand in Larxene's.

The Prince reached for her. Though, Belle was nothing more than a wisp of darkness. "I'll find you."

Larxene's voice echoed about the room, penetrating the alarm. "Tarsus is here, Sora. If you're going to leave, you'd better do it now."

**ooo  
**

**Goodbye seems like forever,  
Farewell is like the end,  
But in my heart's a memory,  
And there, you'll always be.  
**

_A/N:1: Those are my least favorite Heartless. I have to admit, Shadows are CUTE!_

_A/N:2: I picked a date at random when I chose the year of Nevaeh's birth. Because they don't have those in Kingdom Hearts. Dates and years, I mean. So, if she wouldn't have lost her heart, she'd be about seven to eight years older than Riku, I think. Talk about weird._

**ooo**

_A/N: A little more plot for you guys. Now you know how Nevaeh lost her heart. Sorry about the last section. I changed POV's all over the place. I didn't feel like adding more ooo's. Also...ug. I didn't get a chance to proof so this might not be the best read._

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Nevaeh followed the rest of the group into Fa Mulan's home, as deadpan as she could possibly look under the circumstances. Her arms dangled lower than her braid since she was so hunched. Which was really saying something. "You don't have to force me away from romance at Key-point, Mr. Riku. I _get_ the idea!" She cast a longing glance in Shang's direction. The General's retreating cloak-covered back shrank in the distance; he worked himself out of hearing range and led Mulan toward a stone bench beneath a pink, blossom tree. "How am I _ever_ to learn what love _is_ if nobody is willing to let me watch?"**

**Riku bristled at her words. "Heaven..."**

"**As far as I know," Nevaeh continued, dragging her feet all the while. "Love is threaded kash scales and chess."**

"**Threaded _kash scales_ and _chess_?" Riku asked.**

"**Yes! _What_ did you think I meant when I told you that love was a game? HONESTLY!"**

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you! _

_God bless!_


	32. Cruel Irony

_Dedicated to my Friend._

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: MUSHROOM KINGDOM HEARTS**

**PLATFORM: WII**

**RELEASE DATE: 2008**

**I'm SO not joking. Mario has a Keyblade. (Dies.)**

_A/N: You guys are going to be _so_ happy with me. This chapter marks the very very _very_ first time that Riku and Nevaeh feel something for each other. Ah, but don't get your hopes up. It's just a teeny-weenie feeling that doesn't make a reappearance until later._

**Deleted Scene: you know the drill... **

(_A/N: Some of you are _very_ resolute concerning Riku and Nevaeh. And why they can't go ahead and get together for cryin' out loud! Well, here's the answer. Ahem: what would've happened if Riku had confessed his love to Nevaeh at the end of the Beauty and the Beast World: ..._

_This is assuming that Riku has _totally_ lost his mind (because he'd never do this – not right now, anyway) and that he's alone with Nevaeh by happenstance. We'll just stick him in the room Nevaeh'd been dressing in. With Fifi no longer there, of course_.)

**It was amazing to Riku that _one_ sentence could do so much damage. Three, little words: _You. Look. Gorgeous_. And he hadn't a clue as to what possessed him to say such a thing. Perhaps some unknown being had snatched away his free will in order to bring about a result he had no intention of initiating. **

**It was torture. _That's_ what it was. **

**Whoever (or whatever) had caused his lapse in judgment, he wished upon them/it _every_ curse he knew. Which wasn't many. The only thing he could come up with was poor cooking skills. In which all their attempts at making cookies would result in a smoky kitchen. **

**But he was _way_ off base here. **

**The fact of the matter was, he'd just told Nevaeh that she was beautiful. In a sincere way, too. Riku wasn't sure Heaven knew what _sincere_ was. What with the way she stared him down. Disbelief radiated from her orange eyes. Riku couldn't stand such a glare. Especially from _her_ of all people. Instead of becoming aggravated, Riku grew entranced. He took a step toward Nevaeh, held her gently at the waist, and repeated himself. **

**What was he _doing_? Holy heart failure.**

**Whip-like, Nevaeh's expression flicked from angry to worried. "Mr. Riku?" Her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't comprehend his words. Nevaeh glanced at his arms all wrapped around her body and tried to step aside. This wasn't right. Riku _avoided_ her. Not _pursued_ her. "Is this Master's doing?" she hissed. **

**Riku shook his head. "No."**

**Nevaeh double-checked her surroundings to make sure. When she found nothing, she met her partner's stare. For he'd been targeting her face the entire time. "Are you ill?"**

"**No." Riku couldn't help but add, "I'm in love."**

"**_Love_?" Nevaeh sounded doubtful. Incredibly.**

**Riku nodded. He wasn't aware that he'd drawn her so near. His head bumped against hers. Not hard, though. So he let it rest. Nevaeh was too adamant on figuring out if he had a fever to care. "I love you."**

**Nevaeh cringed at the sound of his voice. Nevertheless, she blushed.**

"**Whenever you're not around, I can't stop thinking about you," Riku explained. "You kill a part of me when you say you've found a new home. I can't stand it." **

**Hence followed that inevitable quiet. Right before a kiss. The kind where the participants end up taking a peek at the other's mouth without a rhyme or reason. **

**Nevaeh still appeared as lost as she could be. The concept of _love_ wasn't taking root like Riku'd hoped it would. She knew of it, yes, but replicating the emotion was something else entirely. **

"**Stop." Nevaeh turned her head. "I don't want to be loved."**

**Riku bit back his disappointment. "Why?"**

**Nevaeh frowned. "I don't need anymore black eyes to showcase affection." Before Riku could correct her, she shoved him away. "I _knew_ you'd want to hurt me. Like my father! Like Tarsus! You're no better than they are!" Neveah turned around and opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness. "If good and evil are all the same then I'd rather be on the side of malevolence. There's no _love_ for me there."**

**Riku reached out to her. "Heaven! You don't-"**

**But she was already gone.**

_A/N: Yep. Nevaeh's got unconditional love (agape) issues. Which will become more and more noticeable as the story goes along. Riku was _so_ OOC there...wow. He hates me now, by the way. _

_**Nevaeh**: (Coos) What a charming, angsty scene! (Bats eyelashes) Do I _really_ kill a part of you when-_

_**Riku**: (Sighs.) No. All of that mushy nonsense was written by _her_. (Points to a college student held up on her day bed. She's in overly large penguin pajamas, working on a History paper and TW chapters at the same time. She hopes that she won't substitute Sora's name for Robert E. Lee's.)_

_**Nevaeh**: (Blinks.) _Interesting_. What do you think would happen if I mutilated her? _

_**Riku**: I'd cease to exist in this story. You'd cease to exist _permanently_. Unless the author's permitted others to use her original character. Which I'm _sure_ she has. (Scowls.) But what about you? Are you _really_ afraid to love?_

_**Nevaeh**: (Humphs.) Quiet. I'm not afraid of _anything_. Besides, we're not supposed to have this discussion until later._

_**Riku**: How do _you_ know?_

_**Nevaeh**: Talitha Koum told me._

_**Riku**: Ah._

_**Nevaeh**: She's controlling us this _very_ instant._

_**Riku**. Hn._

_**Nevaeh**: (Grins slyly.) Oh, dear me. (Feigns loss of body control.) I don't think I can stop myself, Mr. Riku._

_**Riku**: (Tries to run away, but is hampered when he finds that his feet have been glued to the nonexistent floor.) Perfect._

_**Nevaeh**: (Smothers him with cheeky-kisses.)_

_**Sora**: What about Kairi and me? (Sulks.)_

_**Talitha Koum**: (Tosses him a wedding ring.)_

_**Sora**: (Passes out when he gets a good look.)_

_**Talitha Koum**: That's what I thought. But I'm going to be nice to you. First comes dating. Then marriage. MWAH HA! No. Really. Sora and Kairi are going on a date in one of the Mulan chapters. Lots of fluff...so no complaining about lovey dovey stuff until then. I'm serious. I'll sic angst bunnies on you._

_You think I'm joking!!! NO SxK DEMANDS! Good fluff means waiting until the last possible moment. This torture is healthy for you. Hehe. _

**Disclaimer**: Let's get on with the story that's not mine, shall we?

**ooo**

Sora pulled Kairi to his side as the World shuddered. The ballroom floor heaved to many uneven levels. The ceiling crumbled. Bits and pieces of the angelic mural fell apart. The flaky paint toppled past the lit candelabra like multicolored rain. "This way!" He maneuvered Kairi in front of him, signaling that she should move on ahead.

It was a difficult decision. Sora couldn't leave with her. Not yet. He had to make sure everyone else escaped. "Take them to the ship, Kairi," he said. Sora could tell that she wanted to argue, but there wasn't any time for compromise.

Sora let her go. "Thanks for the _warning_, Larxene..." he muttered while he swept the area for stragglers. He didn't expect to see the Prince. Standing alone amongst the building rubble, he didn't seem at all concerned that his life was in danger. Or that his castle was being destroyed, little by little. Sora scrambled over the cracked tiles to slide to the Prince's side. "Beast..."

The chandelier gave.

Sora tackled the Prince out of harms way. He was, by no means, a small person. Not that Sora wasn't strong. Saying he lacked muscle would be ludicrous. But a fifteen-year-old boy having to lug around a twenty-one-year-old man was a little unbalanced. Deadweight isn't an easy thing to transport to safety.

While Sora tended to his friend, a single touch notified him that the Prince had a valid reason for being so immobile. Sora bit back his empathy and pressed on.

**ooo**

Meanwhile, Riku was having his own problems:

He wrapped his arms around Nevaeh's waist and tried to hoist her to. Unfortunately, there wasn't much there to confine. So she slipped from his grip. "_Heaven_!" he snapped.

Nevaeh was resolute. For a moment. Before Riku grabbed her again. "MASTER!" she screamed. Her shrieks were unearthly. "How _could_ you?" She untangled herself once more, kissed her fingertips, and stuck them to the floor.

Riku'd had enough. He tucked the thrashing Nevaeh under his arm. The girl was strong, but not _that_ strong. She was blinded by fury. Therefore, it was impossible for her to assert her 'one action prompts another in one, fluid dance' way of thought. At this point, Riku couldn't believe such a little girl'd defeated him. They had different battling styles: speed versus strategy. But this was...

..._weird_.

Riku pulled Neveah along like she was a disobedient child pitching a fit.

She clung to his back and continued her rant. It was muffled by his bulk since she buried her face into his side. Words like 'unfair' and 'murder' were audible. Nevaeh eventually stopped retaliating and grew marionette limp. Her new home, demolished. Her new life, demolished.

Her spite, revived.

**ooo**

Sora elbowed his way through the crowded Gummi, the Prince in tow. He wasn't sure if the reverberation beneath his feet was the World itself or the ship. What with a good deal of the palace inside Cid's Gummi, taking off was about as likely as Riku declaring his undying love for Nevaeh.

_HA_! Yeah, right.

Sora was surprised to see how _few_ a number managed to make it on board. There was Lumiére, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots, her twelve and-some-odd children (including Chip), Fifi, Maurice, (whatever the wardrobe's name was...the stove...) Belle's horse, and the Prince. Considering the amount of staff the later had, this wasn't good. Sora's astonishment didn't last long.

Kairi threw her arms over his shoulders. "Oh, Sora!"

Sora could barely hear her because of everyone's fretting over the Prince and his lackluster condition. He could tell something was amiss. The way she was shaking like a leaf was a dead give-away.

"I didn't know what to do!" Kairi cried. "You weren't there. I didn't see them coming-everyone's gone." Her blue eyes filled with tears. "That boy from before! He took them-"

Sora's eyebrows knit. He took her aside so as to steer the frantic Princess away from the hysterical servant-mob trying to rouse their Prince. ("Master! _Please_! Wake up!") "Kairi..." Sora held her face in his hands to settle her down. She was so frightened, the idea of anything making her react in such a way scared him almost as much. The both of them dodged on the other side of Philippe. "Slow down. What happened?"

"Sarmiento," Kairi clarified. "There were Chasers _everywhere_..."

Sora's heart just about stopped. Even with Kairi standing there in front of him. Even with him touching her. "Are you alright?" He immediately began searching for signs of abrasions until she nodded her head. "Where are the Chasers now?"

"Gone. Axel saved us."

"How's he?"

"Trying to start the Gummi."

Sora hugged Kairi close. Words couldn't express how relieved he was that she remained unharmed. All he could do was cling to her like his life depended on it. Which, actually, _it did_. "It's okay," he said into her ear. "You're alright."

Kairi's grip tightened. "I was so scared. I couldn't fight-I _can't_ fight-I can't do this-"

Sora head began to swim. There in his arms wept the most beautiful of creatures because she'd failed in defending innocent bystanders. But the blame didn't belong to her. It rested upon _his_ shoulders. _He'd_ been the one that'd sent her to the Gummi all by herself. It was _his_ fault. Not that Kairi wouldn't accept such a truth. She'd call it a lie, more than not.

The Prince's servants wailed over their Master. (Still non-responsive.) Axel hammered the wheel of the ship.

"_START_ YOU HUNK OF _JUNK_!"

Sora was happy to see that he looked unscathed. Worn out. But standing. Axel was one to put his entire being into an attack without a second thought as to what might happen to his body in the aftermath. The pyro's skin looked awful chalky...

Axel spun around to face him, having felt Sora's stare. "We're _way_ over the maximum weight limit here. Not only did Cid built a worthless, slow-as-molasses Highwind, he did one _horrible_ job-"

The noise in the cabin drowned out Axel's words.

Sora couldn't help but think that Belle's horse had something to do with the mass problem.

To top all of this off, Yuffie chose that point in time to make contact. Obviously, Maurice had done a dandy job of fixing the totaled Gummi. He'd managed to repair the radio Axel had long since mutilated. "Sora? Can you hear me?"

Axel slammed his fist down on the consol. "Kinda busy, babe. I'll call you back." He made to cut the connection.

"_DON'T YOU DARE_!" Yuffie sounded so enraged, the entire Gummi muted to complete and udder silence. Her heated voice busted the speakers. "Where have you _been_? Didn't Aerith tell you to update?"

Axel would've started sweating bullets if he hadn't felt so crummy in the first place. "I don't have time for your attitude, Miss Blackbelt. I have a ship full of other-worldlings, the Gummi's engines can't carry all the weight, and the Mastery's Chasers are on our heels-"

"I can take them off your hands."

Axel's rant deflated to that of a little whine. "_Huh_?"

To answer his question, a thin computer screen descended from the ceiling. Its appearance was so fast, it hit Axel on the top of his head. While he plopped into the driver's seat, two individuals flashed into existence there on the monitor. The picture started out fuzzy and gray. Soon, the pixels arranged themselves accordingly to where everyone could see...

"Tron?" Sora gaped.

The MCP waved. "Look!" With a smile on his face, he pointed to his hand gesture. "I've leaned a new way to greet Users."

Nel copied him, very robotic.

Sora eyed the lens attached to the computer's white frame. It was a million times smaller than the one in Radiant Garden, but he didn't doubt Tron's ability to do what was necessary. "Uh, great!" He waved back. "Tron, I need a favor."

"Anything for my User friend, the Master of the Keyblade." (He and Nel continued to wave. They were obviously proud of themselves for having unearthed this alien custom.) "What is it you want?"

Sora stood back to look at all the downcast faces in the Gummi cabin. His demeanor was a depressed one. He knew he was tearing these people from their beloved home. Right when they'd have the chance to enjoy it, no less. But not taking the responsibility to do so would only result in untold suffering. In more ways than one. "I need you to upload everyone here to Radiant Garden. Except Axel, Kairi, and me..."

Sora realized then that he didn't even know where Riku, Donald, and Goofy were. He tried not to think about it.

Tron didn't understand the injured expressions. Which was probably why his smile remained. As computerized as ever. "I'll have them scanned in a nano-second." Tron and Nel flickered off screen.

Everyone was silent during the wait. The one noise that penetrated the quiet was the Gummi's engines.

Tron returned. This time, he didn't look so jolly. "I can't commence the procedure."

Sora tried not to panic. If he lost it, then everyone else would go off the deep end. That was the _last_ thing he need. More mayhem. "Why not?"

"Cid's shut down the Radiant Garden server to install my system at Disney Castle."

A loud thud directed a good deal of attention away from Tron's miniaturized version, 2.0. At first, Sora counted the interruption as a blessing. Something to instigate a little break from the calamity. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Through the hatch stumbled Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Nevaeh. Two of them were bug-eyed with fear. One was looking grim. And the other gnashed her teeth at all who inspected her too closely.

"SORA!" Donald quacked. "_Chasers_!" His feathers were askew; he looked more like a duster than a duck.

"We held 'em off as long as we could..." Goofy's shoulders sagged. "But they just keep'a'comin'."

The Gummi groaned with the unseen clout exerted on its outer blocks. The power supply faltered on and off.

Phillipe nickered. He nuzzled his nose against Maurice's shoulder. Fifi hid her face in Lumiére's chest. Riku scowled. Nevaeh muttered under her breath. Axel hit the throttle. Donald aimed his wand in one of many directions where darkness seeped into the cabin. Goofy made to guard as many people as he could. The Prince remained indifferent.

Kairi slipped from Sora's side and placed both of her hands against the Gummi. Before anyone could question her, she closed her eyes and summoned forth the solitary power she had. The intense light concentrated itself around her palms for no more than a blink of an eye. The white-hot glow enveloped everything. From the consol to the engines. All of it illuminated in pure radiance.

Sora shielded his face from the Princess. From her light.

"I can't hold it for long," Kairi breathed.

(Riku nodded. Mostly to himself. It was his way of saying: _I'll be the back-up, if that's the case_. Nevaeh didn't miss this soundless call to duty. She ripped what was left of the maid's outfit from around her waist, revealing her normal clothes beneath. It was her way of replying: _You aren't going to commit suicide without me, Mr. Riku_.)

**ooo**

Cid entered the last of the final keystrokes before prying the chewed toothpick from his mouth. He smirked at his computer wiles and patted the bulky screen. "Done 'n done," he announced with such flourish, Minnie just about leapt out of her fur.

The Queen shared a look with Daisy. Her lady in waiting's visage was _anything_ but pleased with the new accessory to the castle. Especially since it didn't match with the décor.

"It's lovely, Cid. Thank you." Minnie cocked her head to one side. She examined the controls. "Will I be able to contact the King with this?"

Cid nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." He rubbed the tip of his nose. "All ya gotta do is-"

Nel's voice droned over Cid's explanation: "Download in progress. Fifteen percent."

**ooo**

"Fifteen percent."

Kairi heard the announcement. She felt the les' red ray scan the majority of the room. The Lady Program's deadpan voice gave her hope. And the will to keep on keeping on until she was spent to the highest of degrees.

**ooo**

Cid scratched his head. "I didn't authorize this, Nel!" His efforts to delete the process were denied. "Gag-a-maggot." He shook his head. "I guess we'll have to reboot."

Axels's voice blasted through the speakers. It was so loud, both Daisy and Minnie had to hug each other for support. "Cid! Don't-" (A bit of commotion cut through his words.) "-hold on." His voice became faint, like he wasn't directing a command toward them anymore. "Thirty percent, Princess."

Minnie clasped her gloved hands over her mouth. "Axel? Where _are_ you?"

More windows cropped up out of the blue. The first was Leon. "Cid. We've gathered about half the town alread-"

Axel tapped his screen. "Hel-_OOO_? I was here first, pretty boy." He threw a thumb over his shoulder, revealing a white light and gads of screaming servants. His foundation altered itself more than once in a span of five seconds. "We've got a situation..."

And up popped another window. It was Cloud this time. "Tifa and I-"

"_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA_!" Axel jabbed his right palm with stiffened, left-hand fingertips. "Time out! Problem. Sora. _Now_."

All at once, the Restoration Committee asked, "_What's wrong with Sora_?"

The bright light that illuminated Axel in a faux mandorla sputtered out like a faulty lightbulb...

**ooo**

...it was a good thing two, certain somebody's were ready to take action.

Nevaeh jumped back to avoid multiple talons. She'd been infected with that acid-of-a-disease once before. She wasn't going to be pricked again. Having executed this evasion, Nevaeh found herself back-to-back with Riku. She lowered her weapon, kept her center close to the ground, and took a deep breath. "If you get slashed, don't bleed on my belts." She blew the hair out of her face.

"Noted."

Nevaeh locked her knees when Riku's weight doubled on her spine. Retreating wasn't going to work for much longer. The Chasers were merely playing with them, anyway. Their dripping bodies slung from one Gummi block to another like lightning. They were speedy. _Very_ speedy. Nevaeh could scarcely parry.

Her Keyblade was taking a beating. Chunks of silver were flying every which way. This wasn't good.

Nevaeh and Riku bumped elbows. It was enough to prompt a hooking-of-the-arms. Riku bent forward--Nevaeh rolled backward. In perfect synchronization. Riku unfurled his arms when Nevaeh's shoulders reached his. (Since she had something stable to balance on.) He touched the Gummi with his free hand and sent a wave of heat over the blocks.

The Chasers that'd been in contact with the ship lost their hands and their feet. _Momentarily_. It was ample time for Nevaeh to tuck her limbs near, dismiss her sword, and shove herself into a handstand. Right palm facing her enemies (albeit, upside down), she shot shards of ice into the faces of the Chasers that'd avoided Riku's attack by leaping into the air.

Nevaeh flicked her wrist. She turned around to do the same in the other direction, piercing many yellow-eyed monsters before they took hold of her. She drew her knees to her chest when she descended and sat on Riku's neck. She wrapped her arms around his head. "Isn't this _fun_?"

He grunted.

Nevaeh swung herself around in front of Riku. Seeing as he was hunched, her back just about skimmed the bubbling metal inches away. Her braid, however, didn't fair quite so well. (The smell of cooking locks isn't a pleasant one...but Nevaeh figured that she'd rather have ashes in her tresses than fangs in her jugular.) It was necessary to disembark from her shouldered position. Where she'd sat seconds earlier was now swarming with canine-like chops. That being said, Nevaeh pitched her foot into the Chaser's head. She wasn't going to have Riku's back ripped to pieces, now, was she?

All in fluid motion, Nevaeh swung herself around her partner as if he were a maypole. She sat up, once she returned where she started. Riku followed suit. When he stood, Nevaeh leaned back. Enough to plant her fists against the Gummi. Her knuckles complained about the temperature, but she ignored them. What with Riku's added boost, she used the force to her advantage. Nevaeh coiled, angled herself to her specifications, and sprang. She plowed through the darkness, reforming her Keyblade along the way.

Riku, in the meantime, resisted a collision of shade with shielding magic. The forces of evil pressed him _so_ much, his efforts almost vanished with the light of the heavens. He found root and pushed, sending the Chasers into oblivion. Riku swung his sword over his head and struck the Gummi. A jagged fissure-wave exploded down the way in a zig-zag line. It deterred the creatures.

Riku ducked into a crabwalk stance when more talons threatened to rake across his collar. He swept the Chaser off what was left of its feet before taking out the others that invaded his assault-circumference. Riku bent ahead, stood, and collided with Nevaeh.

They reached around each other to shove their Keyblades into the stomachs of the beasts behind. It was interesting to see the face of the one you were fighting with. (As companions.) Because all the cuts and bruises on the others cheeks made one suddenly aware of ones own.

Riku and Nevaeh gaped.

"Don't bleed on my belts," Nevaeh whispered.

Riku felt his mouth throb. He licked his lips and tasted that familiar metallic tang. "Hn." He noticed that the Heartless were retreating. More than likely trying to figure out another attack plan. Though, in all honesty, Riku wasn't sure how much he could handle. Another round was bound to do him in. As well as Nevaeh.

Riku couldn't stand it. He snatched at the air in front of the Chasers. In finally remembering that he had power over the disease, he came to the conclusion that he'd be able to move these Heartless like they were puppets. And, turns out, his wild and desperate last attempt..._worked_.

The Chasers clumped together like they were squished by an invisible fist. Riku focused his full attention on the virus. He felt it beneath his hand, a tangible thing. His grip tightened. And tightened. Until all the Heartless there were crushed into thousands of pieces.

Riku slumped against Nevaeh. He would _never_ admit how glad he was for her presence. To catch him that way. But he was. Very much so. Riku didn't sink to his knees. He had to stay his feet above all else. He felt that his mind was going, too. He began noticing the _oddest_ of things. Like the fact that Nevaeh had a cleft in her chin. It was so subtle; he was surprised that he saw it now, as close as he was.

Riku blinked. His eyelids were heavy. He imagined that his voice would slur if he tried to speak. Currently, he knew how Nevaeh felt. Being drained really _was_ exhausting.

Nevaeh watched the darkness abide. At the same time, she made sure Riku didn't collapse on top of her. She opened her mouth to say something. The way her eyes sparkled, it was bound to be sarcastic. As she made ready to pounce on Riku verbally, an invisible weight silenced Heaven.

The cuts on her face festered. And they tinged over with shadow.

Riku closed his eyes very tightly. Only to open them again. The consequence of his neglect to protect Nevaeh was gushing black. Riku shook his head, totally engulfed in: _NOT AGAIN_! He knelt to the Gummi ship.

Riku's breathing increased ten-fold. Not from anxiety. Or fear. Or nerves. He just had to concentrate.

Nevaeh scoffed at his look, taking it for worry. "Dying isn't all _that_ bad."

"_Quiet_!" Riku struggled to keep his tired mind on point.

"Don't you _dare_ shush someone while they pass away!" Nevaeh barked. She laid her head against his neck. "The disease is about to claim me. It's not like you can suck the virus out of my face." Nevaeh tickled herself thinking about it. "According to all the storybooks, this is the part when..." (Riku was so lost in thought, his hair wafted from his face. Slowly. The Heartless disease withdrew and crumbled under his ferocity like a soda can. He took to this opportunity while Heaven rambled. Her being left clueless to his power was best.) Nevaeh gritted her teeth. "Just _kiss_ me already, Mr. Riku."

"No need. We're not going to die."

Nevaeh issued a _pfft_. "I know _you_ aren't. You're immune. But I think _I've_ run my course. Coming close to death so many times is pushing it. Don't you think?"

"Only _once_. So stop talking, Heaven-"

"_You_ stop-"

"You're not hurt that bad-"

"Grant me my last request. It's on all the storybooks-"

"You're being stupid-"

"Don't call me-"

"Sarmiento wouldn't-"

"_MR. RIKU_!"

Their argument came to an abrupt halt. A beam shone underneath them. It combusted from the silvery blocks like an explosion.

_Kairi_...

Riku's jacket just about flew off his shoulders. Small, jet-stream-bubbles rolled over his body; they were made up of every color in every spectrum. But the light was so bright, it was hard to tell. Riku watched Nevaeh's braid stand on end. The fizzes skated over her chin. They caught in her lashes.

Riku was drawn to her cuts. They were _gone_.

Just as soon as the light appeared, it left, leaving the both of them windswept.

Nevaeh felt her face. "Well," she huffed. "_This_ is annoying."

Before she could comment on anything else, the Gummi shot into the sky.

**ooo**

Minnie and Daisy tended to the Beast's servants. They were a bit unnerved at how they'd been transported, but nothing could undo the horror plastered all over their faces. Having stared a Chaser in the eye wasn't something a person usually lived to tell a tale about. Some, like Cogsworth, took solace in tidying up the Library.

The brooms weren't very happy about that. Daisy had to threaten them with 'the axe' before they left well enough alone.

Cid raked his fingers through his hair. "_Shoot_!" He ground his teeth together. So much so that his toothpick snapped in half. Which was happening a lot lately. "I can't believe things're really that bad out there."

Minnie knelt next to the lifeless Prince, not bothering to acknowledge the technician.

"What's eatin' him?"

Minnie felt the Prince's chest. "Not what..." She looked Cid square in the eye. "He's lost his heart."

(A/N:1)

**ooo**

Sarmiento watched the Gummi become nothing more than a shooting star. He wasn't angry that he'd allowed the heroes to escape. Far from it. He'd gathered plenty of information in a single battle. Which was so much more than he expected. "'Vaeh doesn't know he can manipulate the disease..." Tony laughed. "Secrets between friends. Tisk." He knew Heaven wouldn't be happy. Just another probable addition to why she'd return to him.

Besides this, Sarmiento now knew that Riku couldn't handle many Chasers all at once. Having this power to control the virus must take a lot out the Key Bearer. And in the direction the Master was going, such influence wasn't going to be of any use. Not with the army he had built.

Still...Tony was eager to figure out how Riku pulled it off. He'd stick Nevaeh as many times as he needed to get the results. Because data was everything.

**ooo**

Sora fled from Axel's grilling-in-progress. Yuffie was bad enough. Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa? Unheard of! He hoped with his sickly heart that Kairi wouldn't grow up to be so vindictive. Speaking of Kairi...

Her energy hadn't lasted long. Steadily, it seemed to increase in duration, but, for right now, she wasn't capable of tackling unparallel embodiments of darkness head-on. That was best left for people like him. Although, he had to admit how impressed he was when she'd found her second wind. It was one of the most impressive things he'd ever seen.

And one of the most painful. But he'd never admit to it.

It was a good thing Riku and Nevaeh were willing to risk life and limb to do whatever necessary. It only annoyed Sora that he couldn't have been at their side. Kairi's power _may_ have been in its fledgling stages, but it left him in want of breath. Which was another thing to worry about. Sora started to notice: her light physically _pained_ him...

And if it was only going to amplify in strength, he was in for a world of hurt.

Since Kairi was in no condition to walk after her feckless exertion, Sora took it upon himself to carry her with him. He wasn't about to leave her in the cabin so she could listen to _that_ disaster.

"Well. That was exciting," Kairi said. Before falling asleep.

Sora worked up a fake smile and carried his Princess down the Gummi hallway. He was careful not to jostle her too much. Though, really, _nothing_ would wake Kairi. He knew that firsthand. It'd taken endless minutes of pitching pebbles into the sill of her window to rouse her one night on the Island. And the only way he'd managed such a feat was because...he'd broken her window. Much to his frustration.

It'd taken many a day of Paupou collecting to pay for the repair.

Sora shook his thoughts from his heavy head when he reached the girl's dorm. He reached out his hand, hesitated at the amount of moisture frosted over on the door handle, and opened the entrance. Sora's eyes bugged the slightest of bits when it saw what lay inside the used-to-be bedroom.

Food.

Stacks of every kind of food imaginable. All of it flashed frozen.

_Now_ the weight imbalance was explained.

"Who..." Sora did a double-take back toward the cabin, his eyebrows in askance. "Why do we have a freezer in the..." He shrugged it off. Nobody was going to answer him, anyway. And, if they did, he didn't care enough to really pay attention as to why Kairi's room no longer existed.

Instead, Sora carried her into _his_ room. Thankfully, it was left like he remembered it. He tucked Kairi into his bed, admired her beauty for a moment or two, and then sat by her side. He scooped her hand into his and held it. Just held it. That was all. There were so many things bothering him, it was hard to keep sane. At her touch, a good deal of those problems vanished into thin air.

Except for one.

Sora withdrew his palm to find blistered fingers. They weren't exactly searing, but his epidermis was coming close to being sizzled to ashes. Nevertheless, he didn't let go of her. She was his anchor.

The opening of his dorm door caused the Keyblade Master to forget his pain for the time being. In walked Riku, as healthy as healthy could be. In fact, he looked as if he hadn't gone out to battle at all. Sora began to wonder if his skill was really _that_ good. Or if he'd let Nevaeh do all the fighting.

_Yeah right_. To both crazy possibilities.

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. He blindly found Sora's bed, as it was closest, and sank to the end, careful to avoid Kairi's feet. Riku jerked to attention all of a sudden, stared Sora down as if he'd uttered the foulest of curses, and snapped, "_What did you say_?"

Sora blinked. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." Riku may not have had any bodily wounds, but something was eating at him on the inside. That much was apparent.

Riku covered his eyes with one of his hands. He didn't offer any explanation.

**ooo**

Nevaeh sprinkled some salt in the brew she'd slaved over for the past two minutes. What would have taken her all day only cost Nevaeh a few seconds of her morning. Magic did _wonders_. She took a deep breath to inhale the aroma of stewed beef, diced potatoes, juicy tomatoes and mushrooms and carrots and corn and...

There were _a lot_ of ingredients.

What a _wonderful_ idea she'd had! To turn this old room into storage. Everyone would be so pleased. That food lying around in the Beast's old castle wasn't for _nothing,_ after all. (She hoped this didn't count as stealing...)

Nevaeh was happy to cook up something warm. She felt that everyone needed it. Herself included. After being impaled by sleep darts and nearly drowned by freezing water, she was in desperate need of a hot meal.

Once she was satisfied with the results, Nevaeh stacked a couple of bowls on her head, tucked a ladle under her arm, and hoisted the large pot to her chest so she could hug it close to her body. More people meant more food. So she'd made extra. Nevaeh kicked open the _once-upon-a-time_ bedroom door and walked across the hall, poised, to the boy's lodging. She was about to knock when the realization hit her that such a thing was _much_ too cordial.

She kicked it from its hinges.

Nevaeh tip-toed over the clutter she'd made and entered the room with a nod of her head. "Hungry?" she asked.

Riku and Sora stared. Kairi remained asleep. No surprises there.

"_Well_?"

Sora grinned. "Yeah! I'm starved!"

Nevaeh tilted her chin. One of the bowls fell to her left hand. With her right, she shifted the weight of the pot against her stomach and her forearm before taking hold of the ladle. She spooned out a good portion of soup, filled the bowl, and extended it to Sora. All in the span of time it took him to ask if she needed help. "Women are _bred_ to multitask," she giggled. Nevaeh turned to Riku. "What about you, sir?"

Riku eyed the pot. Not so long ago, he would have questioned if there were poison it its contents. He didn't have to worry about those potentials now. "Hn."

Sora shoveled the meat and veggies into his mouth. "That's a _yes_," he said with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. He looked an awful lot like Chip and Dale.

As Nevaeh prepared to arrange his meal, Riku asked, "How did you cook this?"

"I borrowed the spell of Fire from you when you weren't looking." She spoke as if they were chatting about the weather. "If your guard keeps dropping like this, I'm afraid I'll have to k-" She rethought her statement. But since nothing sounded as threatening as the risk of death, she left it alone. Nevaeh tipped the second of seven bowls into her hand and began the ladling process again.

Except Riku knew what she was up to. So he offered his assistance. "Here." He grabbed the bowl.

"I don't need your..." (The tips of their fingers brushed against one another.) Nevaeh tailed off. Her eyes zeroed in on Riku's and they refused to disembark from his icy irises. So she stared, knowing in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. Why were her ears so hot? Why was her hand tingling? Why did her heart pitter-patter in her chest? "...help."

Nevaeh managed, during this time, to fill Riku's bowl about halfway. But since she was befuddled by the malfunctions of her body, she accidentally poured most of the soup into his lap. For some strange reason, he wasn't bothered by the blistering broth. Riku merely stared right back. Unblinking.

Nevaeh's facial expression altered from confused to angry. If only to make up a reason for causing such a mess. "I _don't_ need your _help_," she repeated. To her horror, the warning didn't sound full of menace. Not one bit. As a substitute for speaking, she hauled off and hit Riku over the top of his head with her ladle. "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME STUPID!" Nevaeh stormed out of the room.

Sora wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. "Where're you going?" He wanted seconds...

"_TO RETURN MR. DONALD'S SPELL_!"

Sora glanced at the wide-eyed Riku and then at the empty doorway. He snorted into his soup.

(A/N:2)

**ooo**

It's always comforting to have a friend to talk with when one can't sleep. Riku and Sora certainly weren't the exception. Far from it. They spilled their guts late at night like any normal person would. Though, it took a while to get them going. Especially since both of the girls were currently sleeping in their beds.

So the two Keyblade Masters occupied the floor in between the Princess and the ex-Mastery pawn. When it grew silent (and that was very often), Sora and Riku paid heed to Axel's never-ending arguments with Leon, Cid, and Cloud. Most of the conversations were muffled by Donald and Goofy who were busy playing slaps in order to keep themselves awake.

Such was due to paranoia. More than once, Heartless had attacked the ship. But in random intervals. Donald and Goofy weren't about to leave their stations. OR bother their charges with something so minor. In a way, they were trying to take some of the pressure off Sora's shoulders. Unbeknownst to them, it made him rather miffed.

"I want to help," he pleaded after Donald melded the door back together with impenetrable blocks of ice. And stripped Sora of all his magics. Except Cure.

"You've done enough," Riku said, a little terse.

Sora examined his friend out of the corner of his eyes. "What's with you?"

Riku stared at the floor between his legs. His bangs hid his face. "Hard day."

Sora's silence meant: _Continue_.

Riku wasn't about to say _anything_ concerning Sarmiento. Mentioning him meant mentioning why Tony was tracking him and Nevaeh down. Which meant mentioning his control of the Chasers and their disease. Which lead to a line of questioning Riku didn't even want to consider. He shook an antagonizing, familiar voice from his head, closed his eyes, and replied, "Got lost. Almost drowned. Had to carry Heaven _everywhere_."

Sora disguised a chuckle by coughing into his first. "Why?"

"Sleep darts."

Sora turned his attention to Riku's bed where Nevaeh lay curled at the very end like a cat. "So that's why she conked out so suddenly?" (After feeding everyone, she'd feinted in the hall, spilling what was left of her stew. It would forever smell of mushrooms.)

Riku nodded. "She'll wake up in an hour or so, thinking she never fell asleep." He bit back a sneer when he thought about her reaction the first time. ("HOW _DARE_ YOU CARRY ME TO SAFETY!") It hadn't bee affable in any sense of the word. "Drugs are still in her system." Riku was tired of talking now. So he turned the tables. "You?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Discovered the Beast set Belle free 'cause he loved her."

Riku smirked. "It was pretty obvious the first time he tried to sever my head."

"I don't think he even recognized you. Otherwise he might've tried to finish what he started." Sora elbowed Riku in his side before adding. "Something else happened, too."

Riku encouraged him to elaborate without a word.

Sora held out his hand for his friend to see. He'd kept his Cure spell from healing his palm as much as possible, but the magic had a mind of its own. However, the signs of burning were more than a little evident.

Riku glared at him, quizzical.

Sora sighed. "Kairi's killing me..."

(A/N:3)

**ooo**

**A/N:1:** His heart went with Belle. That's why he's not a Heartless. Just so you know.

**A/N:2:** This has to be my favorite scene of ALL time. Thought I'd share that with all of you. Like I said before: don't get your hopes up yet. So Nevaeh felt a little pitter-patter. She's only going to ignore it and/or forget it ever happened.

**A/N:3:** If _THAT_ isn't ironic. He needs her to live...and, yet, she's killing him. (Breaks into song...) "Killing him softly!" Okay. Enough of that. Let me take this opportunity to reiterate that SxK fluff IS coming up. But it'll pop out of nowhere like a Heartless so be prepared for a surprise.

**ooo**

_A/N: Meh, I didn't get as far as I wanted. The last chapter preview still remains. Sorry guys._

_This isn't a Deleted Scene. It's a Sneak Peek for **Sweetly Broken**. Those of you that can't let the Riku x Nevaeh thing lie, at any rate. Heh. This is to assure you that it _will_ happen. So hold your horses. _

**Excerpt from Sweetly Broken:**

Sora and Riku were in a pickle. Each for similar reasons. Though, not entirely. One white-knuckled his sword, thinking of numerous excuses as to why he hadn't informed his one-true-love that he'd gone to visit the King without saying so beforehand. Under no circumstances was he to go gallivanting about after Heartless without letting her in the know, according to their agreement some several years previous. But, really, he hadn't gone on and/or been offered a mission..._so to speak_. Therefore, being in trouble was out of the question, right?

_Right_?

While the first fretted over this, the other steeled his nerves. He knew, without a doubt, that'd he'd be facing a wave of unrelenting fury here before long. And all because King Mickey had ordered an audience with himself and his life-long friend.

_Pickle_ didn't even _begin_ to describe what Sora and Riku were in.

**(With Sora and Kairi...)**

After going their separate ways, Sora began to feel nauseous. Not only was he going to have to explain himself, but the thought of Mickey's words also chilled him to the bone. However, this was best left for later. It wasn't wise to dwell on more than one thing at a time.

It didn't take long for him to find Kairi, as he knew where she was bound to be this time of day. Usually, on nice afternoons, she'd find a nice, cozy spot on the fountain's edge in the square and doodle the hours away. Until Sora popped up, that is. Once her boyfriend was through pouring over endless transmissions from Radiant Garden, he was allotted 'free time'. Most of which was spent sparring.

And the other?

Well, Sora wasn't a moron. He was actually very sweet and inventive when it came to spending the moments he had with Kairi.

Sora dismissed his Keyblade once he navigated himself to the town square. He worked his way past the hagglers, the venders, and the wooden shops until he saw the gleam of rainbowed water in the dying sun. The way it gushed from the tip of the statued Paupou tree, Kairi appeared as if she was encased in a backdrop of gems.

The Princess of Heart looked up from her sketchpad. She smiled. "Sora, you're back."

Sora tried not to appear too intimidated. He was 18-years-old for goodness sake. Nothing scared him. _Except_...

Kairi turned her sketchbook around to where he could see it. "What do you think?"

Sora bent down to get a closer look. Hence, he saw a doodle of himself being severely punished. Not to mention wailed on. Sora stemmed a sigh. "C'mon, Kairi-"

She narrowed her ocean eyes. "Don't you 'C'mon Kairi' me." She didn't sound angry, really. More relieved than not. "Where were you _this_ time?"

Sora held up his hands in his own defense. "No! Really! I wasn't..." He tried a different approach. "You've got it all wrong." Sora changed tactics when he saw that the line he'd used wasn't cutting it. "No-wait-Kairi." He raked a heavy hand down his face. "We were summoned for a talk. That's all."

Kairi's expression laughed at him, now more comforted than ever. She stood up, set her scribbles down, and hugged Sora around the chest. "I believe you. Just tell me next time. I won't get as upset as _all that_."

"Says _you_." He pulled away and rested his wrists on her shoulders. "You're the _last_ person I want to cross."

Kairi cocked one of her eyebrows. "Really?" She shook her head at his grin. "What did the King discuss with you, then?"

"Well, Riku and I-"

Kairi's jaw came unhinged. "_Riku_ went with you?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah." He made one of those faces that screamed _suck-up-fishing-for-an-it's-okay_. "I know his reception won't be a painless as mine." Sora tried not to wince when he thought about it. He returned his consideration back to the then and now to enjoy his welcome-home via the beautiful Kairi and her beautiful kisses.

They never got old.

**(With Riku and Nevaeh...)**

Riku opened the back door to the town library, looking as calm as he could under the circumstances. He took his time searching the old bookcases for any signs of Nevaeh. If she was somewhere, then it was here.

What with the porter too elderly to take responsibility for the dusty volumes, Nevaeh had taken it upon herself to straighten the place up. Not for munny, but for the little loft above the shop. It was too much for Heaven to inconvenience her friends with rooming (if there _was_ extra) so she'd opted for the next best thing: a bookstore. Where she could delve into all the make-believe worlds she pleased. And write her own fables.

That is, when she wasn't hard-core training with Riku.

There wasn't much time for anything else, really. It was either train or scour the Ream of Darkness for new information. What with Riku out of school, it's where he spent a good deal of his days. In which, sometimes, staking out for weeks on end was necessary. Once in a while, Nevaeh would join him. (Rarely) Depending if Sora wasn't away since Kairi needed looking after. Then there were times when she had to stay behind.

On the plus side...when Riku managed to return...the welcome was...

Nevaeh's kisses were heavenly. Enough said.

When they practiced, they practiced. _That_ was the down side. While Riku outmatched her in strength, she out maneuvered him in agility. To Nevaeh's annoyance, he took the win at about 70 percent of the time. The other 30 hurt like mess.

"Heaven?" Riku cleared his throat. "Are you here?"

No answer.

Riku took a tentative step forward only to sense a presence to the left of him a second later. But a second was _too_ much too delayed. For in that span of time, a certain white-haired young woman had swept him off his feet and plowed her elbow into his now-horizontal body. Riku would have brought a halt his decent if he hadn't felt he deserved it. Since he _did_, he allowed his back to hit the library floor.

He looked up to find Nevaeh straddling him with a haughty smirk on her face.

"Nice," Riku wheezed.

"Thank you, Riku," Nevaeh purred. "I had time to perfect it while you were away." Her voice dripped with venom.

Riku closed his eyes. "There's a problem."

"And what's that?"

Riku, as quick as anything, latched onto Nevaeh's ankle. He twisted it enough to where she fell at his side, grounded just as he was.

Nevaeh chuckled at him. She immediately sat up and, from behind, splayed out her hands, one on each side of his head. "And here's _your_ problem." She bent over Riku, almost nose to forehead. (He loathed it when she gloated. As she was the best at it.) "Whereas _I _am fully composed, _you_ are still out of breath, correct?"

Riku didn't dignify her with a response. Until he opened his eyes to perceive how close to him she was. "I don't see a problem with this."

She scoffed at him. "Don't be cute, Riku. You know how I _hate_ that." The tinkling of a little bell caught Nevaeh's attention. "A customer." Her sunset eyes ignited. "They'll be so pleased, sir. I've rearranged things. Fiction in one section and non in another. There's a good chance that I'll organize the books into a numeric system that-"

"Heaven..." Riku hissed.

"Oh. Right. The customer." Nevaeh made to leave, but she returned to him. "Never fear. You'll regain enough oxygen to move in a moment." She planted a kiss on his lips in which Riku scarcely had the time to respond. But he made sure he received that small amount by taking hold of Nevaeh's braid.

She permitted his restraint a moment. Before she kicked him.

"I have work to do."

Riku listened to her walk away and greet the one that'd entered. "Hello. How are you this evening?" (They exchanged a formal greeting.) "What? Him? Oh, no, ignore Riku. He's fine."

**ooo**

_A/N: There. I hope all your RxN fluffies have been satisfied. 'Cause there won't be _**anymore**_ until near the end. _**BUT**_...IF YOU WANT TO SEE: a picture of them kissing? Visit my deviant art. Plenty of RxN goodies there. SxK stuff, too. _

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you. It'll take a while, yes, but I'll do it!_

_God bless each and every one of you. _


	33. Riku's Secret

_Dedicated to God._

_A/N: HAPPY EASTER!_

_**Disclaimer**: I own Nevaeh. Nothing more. _

**ooo**

_Riku_...

Riku jerked awake. He found that his breath was erratic and that his brow was damp with sweat. He was perspiring so much, his jacket felt heavy and cold against his chest. Riku raked his wrists across his face in order to still his shaking hands.

_Riku_...

"Heaven?" The room wasn't dark, but his vision strained. He couldn't distinguish his surroundings correctly. Like the eyes in his head didn't belong to him at all. "Jeeze-" He clawed at his cheeks. "_No! I won't let you do this_!" he hissed.

"Riku..."

"Shut-up!" Riku buried his nails into his scalp. He hammered the heels of his palms over his eyelids.

"Riku!"

A small hand pried his fingers aside. Riku opened his eyes in a squint and found Nevaeh hovering to. It was a shame that he kept insisting on her silence. To Riku's credit, he wasn't wholly in his right mind. As a result, his partner slapped him. _Hard_.

"_RIKU_!" Nevaeh snapped. "Will you _please_ cease your sleep talking? I can't hear myself think." She turned around and curled herself in a tiny ball at the end of his bed. She lay silent for a moment before looking over her shoulder. Her eyes spoke what her speech did not. "Are you ill?" She sounded bitter and very disgruntled.

Riku steadied himself. "Nightmare," he grunted.

Nevaeh huffed. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up Mr. Sora or Miss Kairi. What with all your whining."

"Heavy sleepers." Riku inhaled as deeply as he dared. He forced his mind to blot out what he thought had happened. There was no sense in jumping the gun. It was a bad dream and nothing but. Even so, Riku was petrified of the possibilities. Who it would affect. Sora, Kairi, and himself included. "What are you doing awake?"

"It's not comfortable having drugs purged from your system, is it, sir?" Nevaeh hugged her middle. "I've had enough...sleep...any..." And out she went, like a light.

Conversely, Riku stayed awake. He wasn't about to let sleep claim him. Not anymore. Though, his body craved for rest. Riku refused to admit what, exactly, brought about his terror. He kept telling himself, over and over again, that Nevaeh needed looking after in case...

Well, _just in case_.

It wasn't long before Sora stirred. The Keyblade Master snapped erect, gasping all the while, and groped for Kairi with blackened fingertips. The Princess' hand was dangling off the side of Sora's bed so it was easy to reach. (Riku didn't doubt that she slept that way on purpose...)

Sora tucked her knuckles into his chin a moment. Then he pulled away. There was an expression on his face that screamed torn. But he didn't expound. He spun around to find Riku's analyzing stare. Sora tried his very best to drudge up a happy grin. However, his coined (and frankly adorable) smile wasn't going to save him from any sort of explanation this time. "I'm pathetic," he sighed.

Riku shook his head. "No. You're not." He took a moment to massage his eye sockets. As he'd bruised them quite extensively. "_I_ am."

Sora waved him off.

"Yes. _I am_. Because I haven't been honest with my best friend." Riku bit the bullet and dove into hurried details: "Sarmiento hasn't let me and Nevaeh alone since Atlantica. Because he's found out that I..." Riku held up his hand to study it. Strange. It looked so normal on the outside. A bit calloused. (Okay. More than a bit.) But normal. "...that I can manipulate the Chaser disease."

Silence. Complete and udder silence greeted his ears.

Which only made Riku infuriated. "_Don't you understand_?" he snatched Sora by his jacket collar. "I could've healed you! I could've saved you from all your-" (Riku lowered his anxious voice to a whisper when he saw Kairi shift under the blankets. He perceived Nevaeh doing the same, being reflected in Sora's wide-set eyes.) "I could've saved you from all your pain."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but Riku interrupted him: "I've tried to heal you. It's too difficult. The virus is too advanced."

Sora gathered himself. It took a long minute or two. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Riku hung his head a little ways. "I don't know." He pierced Sora with his minty glare. "Don't tell Kairi. I don't want her worrying. You're the only one that knows."

Sora cocked one of his eyebrows. "Nevaeh doesn't?"

Riku shook his head. "I'll have to say something eventually. She'll be suspicious before long." He stole a glance over his shoulder. "But I had to tell you," Riku grunted, returning. "So you'd understand why I'm forced to distance myself from the party when we land. Me and Heaven, both. Until she finds a suitable safe haven."

Sora fought to wrap his mind around all this information. So he nodded his head. A lot. "When did you find out you had power over the Heartless?"

Riku released his hold, much to his friend's relief. "Atlantica. When Heaven was infected."

"So she's susceptible?"

"Yeah."

Sora buried his fingers into his wild, brown bangs. He tilted his head to one side. "Do you think it's Key Bearers?" When Riku didn't reply or acknowledge that he was following, Sora continued. "They're the only ones that seem to be infected. Leon wasn't. Axel wasn't."

"Hn." (Translation: _You could be on to something, there_.) Riku settled against the Gummi's blocked wall. After a while, he said, "A voice calls me..."

Sora matched his pose. "Me, too. It keeps saying we're all tools for war. That we're nothing more than puppets for King Mickey." He frowned. "Same one?"

Riku was afraid of what would happen if he said otherwise. Steeled to relay an outright lie, he muttered, "Yes." But Riku knew the voice that plagued Sora's thoughts wasn't the same as his own. Despite this dawning, he didn't want to dwell. So he backtracked. "Better start now. I don't want you making something up on the fly when Kairi asks when I am."

Sora smirked. "Already have." He cleared his throat, prepared to perform. "What? _Riku_? Nah, he just wants alone time with Nevaeh. That's why he's never around."

Riku glowered. 'Not funny,' his visage said. On the other hand, he couldn't refute it. Or, in better terms, the falsehood was the only one Kairi'd buy. To some extent. "That won't last long."

"Not if you do a little acting yourself." (Riku stemmed a sigh. Sora just laughed.) "C'mon, Riku. You know you wanna."

Riku jerked Sora into a quick headlock. His knuckles ground themselves into a mane of spiky hair.

"_Uncle, uncle_!"

(A/N:1)

**ooo**

Nevaeh opened her eyes, feeling every bit of the word _horrible_. Her body was truly taking a beating from Gaston's tranquilizers. One moment, she was awake, alert as alert can be. Before she knew it, however, she was facedown in her own drool. Most annoying. And definitely not ladylike.

When a surge of bile charged her throat, Nevaeh fell off the bed to fetch her empty pot of stew. Someone, bless them, had thought it best to clean up the mess in the hallway and toss her cooking supplies in the dorm. A perfect place to puke.

Nevaeh knelt. Her lower half remained visible since the rest was stuck in the soup pot. With her bottom in the air, she commenced in hurling her way to dry heaves. "Blast that Gasto-" More heaving. "If he weren't already dead, I'd rip off his ear and make it my personal change purse." Heave.

Nevaeh felt a kind hand pull her hair aside. "You didn't have to help me," her voice echoed.

Riku didn't reply. Not to _that_ statement, anyway. "We need to talk."

(A/N:2)

**ooo**

Nevaeh didn't have a clue where they were going to have their talk, being confidential. Or, well, she took it as such. Why else was she forced to leave the dorm? Lucky her, the last person on the face of the Worlds was the _very one_ that avoided unnecessary explanation. _Blast him_. She didn't appreciate the way her stomach knotted. Worry assaulted her like nothing she'd ever experienced.

Why? Nevaeh, once again, hadn't a clue.

Donald and Goofy came dashing down the hall, scattering her thoughts like the Mage's molting feathers. "Sora!" he quacked. "We're in China!"

Their smiles confused Nevaeh. How could they be so happy?

"Good luck waking him," Ruku mumbled in their wake. Stray feathers wafted past his face when he followed their progress with his eyes. They fell on Nevaeh, hence. "C'mon." He lowered the hatch and escorted her into the bright sunshine.

Their feet clip-clapped down the Gummi ramp before the soles of their shoes sank into the shin-high grass, lush and green. Before them towered a homey piece of architecture. The slanted, shingled roof and the thick pillars supporting it made the place feel antique. Chimes dangled from several garden statues, all carved from stone. And said garden overflowed with beautiful flowers. The dirt path that wound its way through the yard was just about masked as a result. A tiny stream bubbled past a pink, blossom tree and a shallow pool littered with water lilies marked its end.

Nevaeh gaped. She shut her mouth immediately, though. "This is picturesque," she cooed.

"You should see the mountains."

Nevaeh cocked an eyebrow. "You've been here be-" A muffled yell turned her attention elsewhere. It wasn't Donald and Goofy's Sora-glomping. That much she discerned. "Did you hear that?" she asked in a whisper. Nevaeh repressed all thoughts of Sarmiento. Before she could even _consider_ a World as home material, he was already wiping it out.

Riku grunted. He held out his arm and guided Nevaeh behind him. As if to imply that the both of them were going to investigate, but he got leads because he was older. And male. Nevaeh scowled at him. She shoved herself to the front. Likewise, the break in line was reversed. She found herself at square one.

They began their meddling at a walk, which soon transformed into a run. Of course, shoving came en masse. However, Riku and Nevaeh's competition (for, really, _everything_ between them was...) soon came to a standstill. As what they'd thought they'd heard (namely, a damsel in distress) turned out to be something _very_ different.

Instead of a D.I.D, they found a Chinese woman making excellent use of a bamboo pole. She was quite good, too. A gaggle of little girls swarmed at her feet, following her basic instruction. Have a firm stance, like the rock. A steady foundation. Be flexible like the wind. So on and so forth.

"Hn." Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Looks like we beat Sarmiento to the punch. For once."

(A/N:3)

Nevaeh wasn't paying him any attention. She scoffed. "This lesson is rubbish."

Riku eyed her into continuing.

"Speed is the key to victory. _Everyone_ knows that." She was startled to see her partner blatantly shake his head. And so quick to answer, too. "What do _you_ think, Mr. Riku? Hm? Since you _obviously_ think I'm in the wrong." She stepped in front of him so he'd cease his peripheral inspection. Nevaeh stood to her full height. Even then, the top of her head barely graced Riku's chin.

"Strategy," Riku answered. "Doesn't matter how strong you are. Or how fast you are."

Nevaeh's eyebrows vanished behind her bangs. "So. You think you can beat me with your dazzling intellect." She sneered at the word _dazzling_. "Outthink my moves, will you? Outthink this-" She curled her fingers into a tight fist and hurled it at his face. Nevaeh expected her knuckles to meet flesh. Not shielding.

Riku didn't bother hiding a smirk. In fact, he laughed at her. "I knew you'd pull something like that."

Nevaeh clutched her mangled hand to her chest. "You're a wretched, _wretched_ boy!" She bowed her head and hissed between her teeth. "I'm not speaking with you, Mr. Riku." She turned, stood up straight, and scowled. "Serves you right."

Riku was quiet. Maybe he was considering how nice it would be to have _true_ silence. "_You_ were the one that was going to punch me."

Nevaeh ignored him.

"What if I told you I have a secret?"

That did it.

Nevaeh tackled him. Like always, she crawled up his chest like a cat. It was a wonder that she could cling to him so. Especially since he wasn't holding her steady in any sort of way. Nevaeh was about as bad as static cling. To the utmost degree. "Oh! A secret! _Do tell_."

Riku grunted. He simply stood there. "What happened to the silent treatment?"

Nevaeh batted her eyelashes. "Forgive and forget, of course. Now spill. Tell me now before I get angry." She saw his regret. He was treating this episode like a shot of medicine. Quick and painless. Almost. "Go on, sir. I won't kill you. Not anymore."

Riku, for some reason, found reassurance in her words. "I know why Sarmiento's chasing us. I know why he won't leave us alone."

Nevaeh balked. "Why?" She slid down Riku's chest to stand up against him.

"Because..." Riku paused to 'unstick' Heaven. "Because I have the power to destroy Tarsus' virus." He looked so very serious, his stare borderlined chilly. "That's why he's so adamant. That's why he keeps hurting you. So I'll relent."

Neveah's cheeks flushed. Enough to where it actually looked like she was born with a dash of melanin. This new information was unnerving. But not entirely unforeseen. Nevaeh knew there _had_ to be a reason behind Sarmiento's attacks. It couldn't just be jealousy. "If you _DARE_ reveal your secret to Tony, I'll pull your upper lip over your head and pin it to the back of your neck." Though she was a good foot from Riku, her wrists still rested on his shoulders. Nevaeh took this opportunity to finger the hairs along his nape with her swollen hand. "Swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear."

"_Swear_ you won't tell. Even if I'm to die."

Riku faltered. He nodded his head, nonetheless. "Done." Riku then turned his head, distracted by the sight of Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. The former was leading the Princess of Heart by the hand, pointing out this and that. Noticeably telling the adventures he'd had in the Land of Dragons. Sora caught Riku's eye. His gaze held a mouth-full. A concealed _thumbs-up_, a _see-you-around_, and an _everything-okay_. Riku smiled.

Kairi ended up intercepting the friendly, nonverbal bond. A question escaped her lips while she picked a few flowers from the blossom tree. Sora laughed, full belly.

Riku stemmed a sigh. Lying about a relationship with Nevaeh wasn't such a bright idea after all. The thought of it gave him goosebumps. Not the good kind, either. A date with Nevaeh? Flirting with Nevaeh? Sharing a Paupou with Nevaeh? Riku had to shake himself from his thoughts. Else he'd end up sick. "I won't tell Sarmiento. You don't tell Kairi."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "Shall we seal this pact with a kiss?" She grinned at his repulsed reaction, let Riku go, and shoed him off in an offhand sort-of-way. "You may be an expert in strategy, but you're a _pathetic_ when it comes to sarcasm. You aren't worth kissing unless you save me. If you find it so horrible, I suggest you leave me to my ruin."

For some reason, the comment stung.

(A/N:4)

**ooo**

It felt right, having Kairi's hand in his. Not to mention painful. But Sora ignored the latter sensation. Besides...his ache was, in every sense, overpowered by a wave of hormones. Nothing would've made Sora release his hold on his Princess. He was sure of it. So sure, his grip tightened. It increased his discomfort, yes, and it increased his drive to do whatever necessary to keep her safe.

Kairi plucked a few blossoms from the nearby tree, looking as beautiful as ever. Sora wasn't sure how she felt about her armor plate, her battle skirt, and her ribboned gloves, but he thought they were something else. On her, that is. Well, anything looked breathtaking on Kairi.

"Sora!" She gaped at him. "You _really_ joined the Chinese army?"

Sora nodded. "Yep." While he admired the auburn-haired beauty, he caught sight of Riku and Nevaeh. Sora felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend since there was nothing he could do about the situation. Riku was right. It was best not to subject Kairi to the line of fire. Then again, Sora didn't want Riku in the line of fire, either. Nevaeh? He didn't know Nevaeh very well. All the same, she was a person. An innocent. If anyone were to take the brunt of attack, it should be him.

Kairi nudged Sora from his thoughts. "Why's Riku so distant? He's not angry with me, is he?"

Sora shook his head, confused as to where Kairi'd come up with something so ridiculous. "No. He just wants alone time." Sora doubled over before he could stop himself. The laughter that erupted from his chest didn't give any fair warning. It just...did. "With Nevaeh."

At least Riku was playing the part. Er, Nevaeh was. They seemed like the secretive couple stealing away for a few precious moments alone. _Sort of_. If Riku didn't look so sour, the hugging (or whatever it was they were up to) would have been one-hundred percent genuine.

Before Sora could say much else on the matter, a dozen little girls skipped them by. They brandished tiny sticks, declaring to their invisible enemies how their defeat was near at hand.

"Cute, aren't they?"

Sora spun around to find Mulan, bright-eyed and exhilarated. "Hey!" He sized her up. "How's the hero of China?"

"Very well." She cupped her hands together at her chest, as if in prayer, and bowed to him and Kairi. "It's good to see you again, Sora." Mulan tucked her short, black hair behind her ears. The move ended up revealing the loquacious end of a certain Fa family guardian.

"_SORA_!" Mushu slithered into full view. "How's my battle buddy?"

Sora imagined many a thing that could have popped out of his mouth. Instead of thinking on the negative or the positive aspects his life'd taken the past few days, he turned the tables with a grin. "Keeping busy."

Mulan giggled.

Mushu's large eyes zeroed in on Kairi. "Whoa!" He wiggled his eyebrows and slicked back his ears with a claw or two. "What's your name, hot stuff? _Dang_! Like your fellas short and fiery? I'm your dragon."

Kairi's cheeks matched Mushu's scales. Her blush was _that_ strong.

Mulan shoved the guardian away back behind her hair. "Sorry about him," she apologized.

**ooo**

Nevaeh huffed. "I can't see a _single_ thing," she mumbled. Having left Riku behind some odd minutes ago, she'd taken refuge on top of this Fa Mulan's outer wall, near the front gate. She dangled her pale legs from the edge of the curved shingles. There was nothing else better to do. She'd scoured the area, only to find nothing. Not a Heartless. Not an Organization member. Not Tony.

Mulan was a skilled warrior. She kept her home well guarded.

_Boring_...

Nevaeh wasn't surprised when Riku joined her in their solitary confinement. He was bound by whatever bond of loyalty to protect her from the evils of the Mastery. Most infuriating. It was a disgrace, him treating her like a child. Though, that was all she was in the Key Bearer's eyes. "Come to even the score?" she quipped.

Riku grunted. That was all.

Nevaeh left it at that. Instead of working up another gut-clincher, she watched the camaraderie unfold below. And, for the first time, she understood why Riku was friends with the one called Sora. Nevaeh contemplated their tie. She couldn't help but wonder if, someday, she'd find a friend for herself.

Besides Mr. Riku, of course.

She concluded that her _not-by-choice_ partner must care a great deal for Sora, indeed. Otherwise, he'd be at _his_ side instead of _hers_. Of this she was certain. "Riku?" Nevaeh asked.

He stared.

"You won't be on guard duty for long. Don't look so blasted solemn."

Riku didn't reply to her words. Nevaeh didn't expect him to. On the hot slabs of clay, they sat. Like twin, dismal gargoyles, poised against the morning sun. Every once in a while, it appeared as if one of the two of them harbored a small amount of life. When the wind fingered their hair. Nothing stirred them. Not Goofy and Donald's bickering. Not Axel's grand entrance into the World. Not the latter's lame, pick-up lines. Not Fa Mulan's inability to handle his flattery. Not Sora and Kairi's laughter. Not anything.

Until Shang showed up.

Nevaeh's orange eyes danced at the sight of him. "I must say, sir, he's a dashing breed."

"Hn."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan saluted the captain. By the looks of his garb, he was a high-ranking official. Which provoked Nevaeh's admiration. More so than her internal fling with Gaston, what with her girly sighs and butterfly kisses.

"At ease, soldiers." Shang inclined his head. Despite his confidence, he carried the air of someone strolling on broken eggshells. "Sora. Donald. Goofy."

"_SIR_!"

Riku smirked.

Shang cleared his throat. Stalling for time, perhaps. Or maybe his voice really _was_ on the verge of giving out. Who could tell? "I'd like an audience with Mulan alone. Please."

Sora interrupted Axel's _I-saw-her-first_ routine. Donald and Goofy were all too eager to help him do it, too. Across the garden, they tramped, one sullied, the others enthralled. Their facial expressions screamed "FINALLY!" _Whatever that meant_. Neither Riku nor Nevaeh knew Mulan or Shang well enough to understand the importance of this personal chat. To their credit, Kairi didn't appreciate the delicacy of the state of affairs, either. On the other hand, the Princess of Heart was more in tune with her feelings. Once Kairi perceived the glint in Shang's dark eyes, giddied she became.

Riku shifted his weight. "We'd better leave."

Nevaeh showed no signs of doing as he ordered. "_Why_?"

"This is private." Riku's sword materialized in his hand, ready for action. He wasn't going to let Nevaeh ruin another undisclosed declaration of love, so help him. Resolute, Riku had _no_ qualms with setting the tip of his sword against the bridge of Heaven's nose.

Nevaeh hummed. Her breath fogged the cold steel. The Keyblade was close enough to where her lashes buffeted against the angelic wing. "Fine." Hence, she descended from her perch and followed the rest of the group into Fa Mulan's home. Her arms dangled lower than her braid she was so hunched. Which was _really_ saying something. "You don't have to force me away from romance at Key-point, Mr. Riku. I _get_ the idea." She cast a fleeting look in Shang's direction. The General's retreating cloak-covered back shrank in the distance. He worked himself out of hearing range and led Mulan toward a stone bench beneath the pink, blossom tree. "How am I _ever_ to learn what love _is_ if nobody is willing to let me watch?"

Riku dropped next to her. He bristled at her words. "Heaven..."

"As far as I know," Nevaeh continued, dragging her feet all the while. "Love is threaded kash scales and chess."

"Threaded _kash scales_ and _chess_?" Riku asked.

"Yes! _What_ did you think I meant when I told you that love was a game? HONESTLY!" Nevaeh's Keyblade made an appearance. She twirled the end to where the dangerous, deadly snakehead sank deep into the soil. "These come from a kash." She pointed to the silvery scales attached to her weapon. "A kash is cousin to a basilisk. Except it makes it's home in the snow. I used to collect their scales back home." Nevaeh dismissed her sword. "Chess. _Tarsus_ is chess. He found me. He made me who I am. _That's_ love. What Miss. Kairi said can't be true."

Riku was dumbfounded. "What did Kairi say?"

"She said that love was patient and kind. If that isn't the most _horrible_ fabrication ever conceived."

"It's not a fabrication. It's true."

"Don't toy with me, sir." Nevaeh balked at Mulan's squealing from across the way.

"_YES_!" Mulan shouted. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Nevaeh huffed. "I will _not_ be a bride's maid. _Never again_."

**ooo**

**A/N:1: I _love_ Riku and Sora's camaraderie. I can't _believe_ I wrote this to where they can't spend time with one another. To make up for this, there will be a Riku/Sora chat after every mission. **

**A/N:2: I always feel better after I throw up. Usually how it works. The best way to egg it on is with a nice, tall glass of luke-warm water. **

**A/N:3: Riku likes to grunt. Hehe. Hn.**

**A/N:4: POV all over the place...gross.**

**ooo**

_A/N: My gasp. I feel so bad when I can't dish out some wicked awesome SxK stuff. I'll make up for it. Somehow. Maybe a Deleted Scene. Anything you guys wanna see? _

_(Those of you that want me to read your stories, please let me know. I forget. I have a bad memory. Don't think I'm ignoring you 'cause I'm not.)_

_I have an Easter gift!_

**Must Love Chocolate**

Riku strolled down the dirt path. Half of him double-checked the area for any signs of danger. It was only habit. Nothing to worry about. The other half of him, however, was curious as to why he'd volunteered to hide Easter Eggs for the local children. Aside from the fact that Sora's mom wrangled in anyone and everyone she knew wouldn't deny her. Such as: her son.

Riku was pulled from his silent reverie when Nevaeh dashed around the bend in the way. Her braid flailed out behind her in a band of white. "Riku!" she called, looking rather frantic. And frantic wasn't a good sign. Not where Nevaeh was concerned. "There's something wrong with Mr. Sora."

Riku reacted before the entire sentence slipped from Heaven's lips. He sprinted through the roadside shrubbery, initiating an explosion of flower pedals and thick plumes of pollen. Grabbing Nevaeh's hand, and yanking her in his wake, Riku followed his warrior's intuition until he stumbled upon the cobblestone square. The sight that greeted him was...

Riku slowed to a halt.

Nevaeh clung to his arm. It was strange to feel her shaking like a leaf. Fear and Heaven didn't coincide very often. "See there?" she whispered, the concern in her voice about as terrifying as her estranged worry. "He's lost his mind."

Riku palmed his forehead and raked a heavy hand down his face. The only thing amiss, here, was Nevaeh's alarm. "Sora hasn't lost anything." Riku eyed his spiky-haired friend whilst he toiled with an armful of gaudy Easter Eggs. A few wormed their way out of Sora's grasp in an attempt to hide themselves behind a possible blade of grass. Otherwise, they were stuck in the Paupou trees...where no kid could _possibly_ find them. "Except for his dignity," Riku chuckled.

Nevaeh released him immediately. "If he hasn't lost his mind, why is he hiding eggs?"

"Easter."

"_Easter_?"

Riku faltered a bit. He clenched and unclenched his hands. "It's a holiday."

Nevaeh tilted her head to one side. Like she was trying her best to prompt forgotten memories. Her orange eyes roamed the ground, convinced that, _if_ they found a hint, they would spark some sort of recognition. "Celebrating what?" she asked.

"The death, burial, and resurrection of a man named Jesus."

(A/N: Well. It's true.)

Nevaeh's brow puckered with indescribable confusion. For once in her life, she looked her age. "What does _hiding eggs_ have to do with _death_?" Before Riku could answer, she waved him off. "And you think _I'm_ a few munny short of a full wallet?" Her inability to understand this baffling Easter tradition left Nevaeh hot and bothered. Mainly with herself. But since she rarely blamed _anything_ on her own faults, she decided to sic her angst on the nearest target.

Riku, however, could sense Nevaeh's building rage from miles away. So, before Heaven boiled over, he bent down to pick up one of Sora's misplaced Easter Eggs. Riku cracked the polka-dotted plastic open. To his relief, nestled inside lay a precious piece of chocolate. "Heaven..." Riku extended the gift, a little too enthused by mistake. He just about clocked Neaveh in her nose.

Nevaeh opened her mouth to issue a _not-so-idle_ threat. But the aroma from the chocolate stemmed her warning to the point where it clogged in her throat. She gasped. "What's this?"

"Chocolate." Riku could list _numerous,_ powerful side effects this candy possessed. The magical delicacy produced a deluge of female endorphins. And endorphins roused a good deal of happiness. If chocolate didn't pacify his partner, then nothing would. "Try it." Riku slipped his only hope into Heaven's palm.

Nevaeh didn't bother with her usual taste tests. The smell alone was already doing a number on her attitude. She popped the chocolate in her mouth, savored the taste with heavy-lidded eyes, and sighed when she was finished. Nevaeh's bliss-stricken face was the evidence Riku'd been looking for. "Oh...that was delicious..." Nevaeh stepped close to Riku's front. Up until her feet were nestled between his. Her dreamy eyes mimicked her voice: "Please," she whispered. "Can I have another?"

Breathless. Chocolate made her breathless...

To Riku's surprise, he repeated the egg hunt ten more times. Almost against his will. Though, not entirely. For some strange reason, the expression plastered on Nevaeh's face put the get in his get-go. The more chocolate she ate, the more serene she became. It was intriguing. In fact, Riku couldn't help but take a nibble of the next piece he found.

Nevaeh giggled.

Riku waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing happened. He shrugged his shoulders and finished off the chocolate. Leave it to say, he was a bit disappointed. So much so, he didn't hear Sora approach.

"_Riku_!" Sora frowned at all the candy wrappers and broken eggshells. "I just got through hiding-" Distracted by Nevaeh's giddied state, he asked, "What'd you do to her?"

Riku smirked. "Chocolate." He watched Heaven tip-toe through the grass. She overbalanced and fell to her bottom, smiling from ear to ear. Nevaeh tucked her knees to her chest and hid her face behind them. She stole a peek at the two boys. Her face flushed when she looked at Riku. "Just...chocolate."

Sora blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Sora spun on his heel and walked away.

Riku watched him leave. "Where are you going?"

"To buy some chocolate for Kairi..."

**ooo**

_A/N: Aw. Cute. But really. Chocolate has no effect on males. Excluding sugar highs. There's a chemical in chocolate that produces endorphins in females. Endorphins make us happy. The equivalent, I've been told, is equal to that of drugs. _

_SO! Go grab a chocolate bar! You save brain cells, it's cheaper, and it's safe. Might get a cavity, though. Brush your teeth. _

_PS: I know KH doens't have religion, but the conversation was too good **not** to put in. "What does death have to do with eggs?" Hehe..._

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you! (I don't doubt I forgot last time...)_

_God bless!_


	34. Bruised And Broken

_Dedicated to God. _

_A/N: WOOT! Review ONE-THOUSAND! I'm shocked! I'm honored! I'm going into a glucose-induced coma; I've been celebrating with gads of chocolate for the past few days! WHEE!_

_The reward, for you loverly reviewers, is something rare. Riku pwning Nevaeh. Enjoy._

**FLUSTERED**

(Just a random scene. Riku and Nevaeh at school.)

Riku closed his locker. He found Nevaeh standing where the hinged, metal door used to be prior to his swinging it shut.

"Mr. Riku," she said, looking very serious. "What's a date?" Before he could answer, she contemplated her own definition. "Is it today? How can someone, namely you, take me to _now_, if a date is the 23rd of May?" Her orange eyes begged to understand the logic in this.

Riku tried not to smirk. "A date can be a day of the week, yes. Or something you do with someone you have feelings for. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Nevaeh pursed her lips. Agitated didn't do her expression justice. "Someone asked me if you and I were dating."

Riku was surprised. The amount of effort it took to quell the color in his cheeks was maddening. "What did you say?"

"I told them yes." Nevaeh bowed her head in shame. "I figured that, since I see you all the time, the term _date_ meant the thirty-some-odd, more-or-less days making up a month. _Any month_. I didn't know it had _anything_ to do with infatuation." Her bangs dangled in front of her face. "I didn't know I..." She fingered her uniformed tie.

Riku bristled at this. He was astonished someone inquired about their seeing each other. No one in his or her right mind would _ever_ consider such a thing. Unless they were a few munny short of a full wallet. "It's okay," Riku said. "You didn't know."

Nevaeh huffed. "You don't understand, sir. They spoke of all the young women you've courted over the years." She looked at him. "They said I have a lot to live up to. If the dating was true."

Riku frowned. He knew this was bound to happen eventually, what with Nevaeh limited to nonviolent feedback to teenage picking and prying. Since she couldn't slug passerby in the nose, she was left to take the brunt of their cruel words. "What did they say?"

Nevaeh felt herself, from her chest to her waist. "They say I'm cagy. That you don't like cagy." She measured her stomach with her slender fingers. "That I need to lose weight. From where, I'm not so sure." Nevaeh stood contrapposto to take a good look at her backside. "I have none to lose." Her voice remained haughty and threatening, despite the fact that she was cutting herself deep. "That I need a tan." She returned to her original position, ponderous. Her brow furrowed. "I'm not sure how I'll accomplish this. I have no melanin." Nevaeh sighed. "Would you like me to change, Mr. Riku? I'll comply. Only if you wish it."

Riku was flabbergasted. He stared at her like she was an idiot. "I wouldn't change you for the Worlds. You're beautiful the way you are."

"I'm beautiful?"

Riku rolled his eyes. He bent forward and whispered sweet nothings in Nevaeh's ear. Such as: "You're not cagy. You're lithe. You're not overweight. You're toned. You don't need a tan. You're ethereal." Nevaeh's ear felt like it'd caught fire against his lips. "Heaven, you're perfect in every way. I wouldn't change a thing." As much as he wanted to remain as he was, Riku stepped away.

He delighted in Nevaeh's blushing. Her flustered appearance. Her breathless state. His words were as good, if not better, than chocolate. Riku disembarked immediately, feeling very wicked and exhilarated. Heaven wasn't the only one who'd mastered the art of hormonal torture.

_A/N: Dang._

_This is such a long...__**long**__...long chapter. I'll be VERY impressed if any of you actually read it in one sitting. Bruised And Broken is so cram-packed with information, I'm afraid everyone reading this will have a severe headache by chapter's end. OO_

_**Also: it's painfully obvious that I've seen Mulan II ONLY ONCE. I'm sorry for the stink-based chapter. Hehe. **_

_**Disclaimer**__: Not in a million years. I'm shootin' for a billion._

**ooo**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't waste any time in making themselves quite at home. Besides. _There were snacks_! Lots of snacks. Snacks out the wah-zoo. So, at table laden with sweets, they hovered. ("Stop hogging the pastries, Sora!" ... "Me? Wha-" ... "Could ya pass the jam?")

Kairi made distancing herself a priority. "_Boys_." She hid her face when people walked by.

Mulan's grandmother sat atop the stone bench, very content. Under the blossom tree, she jangled her change purse. Her face beamed with glee. And hidden wisdom. Her son, on the other hand, looked like he'd been denied his favorite treat. Or munny. Whatever.

"Kids?" Kairi heard Mulan titter with one of the guests. "I _love_ kids. I'd like one. Or five." The warrior giggled at the thought of having children.

At the same time, Shang commented: "Kids? Uh..." He looked pretty uncomfortable. Give him a sword. An against-the-odds battle. _Anything_. But not this. Shang resituated his cape – the part around his neck. "I don't know."

"Pink. Definitely." Mulan smiled.

"Blue," Shang rebuttled on the other side of the garden.

"No."

"Yes."

"North."

"South."

Kairi sighed. "Oh no." She caught Sora's eye. She discovered that he'd been listening, too. He _had_ to have been, for him to stop eating. His mouth was still full. And that was funny enough to make Kairi laugh. "That doesn't sound good, does it?" she asked.

Sora shrugged. He moved out of Goofy and Donald's way and swallowed what was left of his desert. "You don't have to agree with someone to love them." He was on the verge of sounding very profound. Until he added. "Unless, you know, it's something serious. Or life-threatening. Or family related. Or-"

Kairi tisked. "It _helps_," she finished.

"_Helps_," murmured a voice from above them. Sora and Kairi craned their necks to find a sulking Mushu roosting on a blossom branch over their heads. "_I'll_ help. _Yeah_. I'll help." He crossed his arms. "Help sow the seeds of a lover's quarrel."

Sora's mouth fell open. "Mushu?"

The dragon snapped to attention. His eyes popped to an unbelievable size. Only when he got a hold of himself did he settle to something more audible than a squeak. "You know I was jus' kiddin'. Right?"

"Yeah. _Right_."

**ooo**

Axel rubbed his hands together, starved for attention. So many hot babes, so little time. Forget vindictive Yuffie. Forget goody-goody Aerith and her silly updates. (He'd made sure to let her know _where_ they where. _What_ they were doing. She was acting _way too_ motherly to rank more than a five on his Hotty-Hot list.) But here, in the Land of Dragons, chicks were oozing out of the garden flagstones.

Axel was in heaven.

"_Come to papa_," he growled under his breath. Axel began the painstaking process of making a memorable entrance to Mulan and Shang's engagement party when a portal to the Realm of Darkness sprang open right in front of him. And out popped none other than Demyx with a similar mindset. Except, whereas Axel's main concern focused on ladies, Demyx' interest centered around Mastery hostages.

"Attention everyone," Demyx rehearsed to himself. "There's a traitor among you!" He stopped. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a good one. A _traitor_! And his name is Sora..." Demyx froze on the spot, no longer advancing on the people. "Wait. What _is_ his last name?" He shrugged it off. "Join the Mastery. _Or else_!"

(A/N:1)

Axel blew a raspberry. "Not your _best_ performance."

Demyx whirled around. "_Hey_! Bud, you have _no idea_ how relieved I am to see you." Relieved was right. Demyx looked like the weight of the Worlds had been lifted from his gaunt shoulders. "Now I don't have to mess with the merriment. See ya!"

And away he went. Just like that.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh no you don't, you little twerp." He stuck his hand into the midst of Demyx' portal, not expecting to be sucked in like a string of spaghetti. It was more black hole than doorway, really. One that wasn't constructed by a member of the Organization. _That_ was for sure.

**ooo**

Riku became jealous easily. It was the way he was programmed. Fighting skills: fantastic. Camaraderie: fantastic. Will power: fantastic. And envy. That, unfortunately, climbed high on his scale of personality when it wanted to. Riku hated it. He hated that he hated it. A never ending cycle of resentment and loathing. Not the best thing for the soul.

He wished he could join the festivities. The food looked good. The company, better. Nevaeh proved to be no fun at all. Riku'd gone as far as trying to teach her to play tic-tac-toe in the dirt. But the only thing that resulted in their little game was a very short fuse. Her temper was totally uncalled for. Possibly because he'd ruined her chance of seeing what love was.

It didn't make sense to him. Kairi'd explained love to Nevaeh. The Princess did a superb job, as a matter of fact. From what he'd heard. And, still, Heaven Alexander didn't understand. She didn't grasp the concept of tic-tac-toe, either.

"Mr. Riku! You're cheating! Admit it!"

Riku stared at the ground. He didn't comprehend the reasoning behind her bad mood. She'd won the round. "No. I'm not."

"_Yes. You are_." Nevaeh wiped the 'game board' clean. "You're letting me win."

"Because you're bad at this."

Nevaeh flushed. "_So_."

"You were angry when I won. I thought this would cheer you up."

"_Youze thought wrong_."

Riku and Nevaeh barely gave Sarmiento a passing glance. They took a moment to size him up, sure, but they were more interested in their argument than anything else. Which totally threw Tony for a loop.

"Here," Riku drew another board with his finger. He rested his chin on one of his upturned hands, supported by his knee. "I'll be X. You-"

"I want X!" Nevaeh pouted. "You were X last time."

Tony coughed into his fist. "Uh, es'cuse me? Lill' atttntionz here, eh?"

Nevaeh waved him off. "Later. After I mutilate Riku's O's, I'll have him tear you to pieces." She drug her nail through the dirt and smiled with satisfaction at how pretty her X was. "Your move."

Sarmiento _humphed_. "That's right. _My move_. By the timez I'm through with you, you'll tell me how youze controllin' the darkness." He grabbed a hold of his right wrist. As if the contorted fingers at the end of that hand might try their best to claw his cheeks to shreds. Tony's brow furrowed. Sweat dripped from his nose like a leaky faucet. He appeared to be in pain.

Not that Riku cared. He rolled his shoulders, loosening them (just in case), and drew an O to the right of Nevaeh's X. Only then did he realize how dank and colorless everything was becoming. It was like Sarmiento himself sapped the brown from the ground. The green from the grass. Nevaeh's finger stilled, ready to make another go.

"_Blast_..." she whispered.

Up from the ground bubbled five, writhing balls of black sludge. Quickly, they melded themselves into semi-distinguishable shapes. Animalistic and deadly. Foot long canines exploded from the muck. Hollow eyes followed, hence.

Riku grunted. This was _such_ an inconvenience. Nevaeh was taking an eternity to move, too. Riku stiffened his arm and backhanded the air. In mid-lunge, every Chaser dematerialized into thousands and thousands of grains of shadow. The mess trembled. A shockwave rippled through the mass. Then it vanished into thin air.

"You're next Sarmiento," Riku threatened.

Tony smiled. "I'z don't think so, bodyguard." He tapped the temple of his head. "Yourz eyez lookin' a bit off color dere. All redz and what-not." Sarmiento laughed full-belly when his taunt caused a vast change in Riku's attitude. The Keyblade Master immediately sprang to his feet and covered his face. Nevaeh did her best to see what it was he had stuck in his corneas, but Riku kept turning his back to her.

"I may notz be able to beat you, bodyguard," Tony continued. "But I _can_ get what I want outta _her_." He pointer a finger at Nevaeh. She stuck out her tongue, whilst groping for Riku's head. "As soon as you putz to rest those blood-shot eyez, I'll be ready and waiting for 'Vaeh." Sarmiento stepped into the darkness of the wood. His chuckle remained.

Riku dropped his hands.

Nevaeh backed off, sensing that she should.

"Sarmiento..." Riku hissed. "You little-" He spun on his heel, bound and determined to strike Tony down. However, the only person left for him to attack was Nevaeh. Riku, blinded by more than fury, didn't perceive a white-haired girl. All he saw was violet eyes. Nevaeh wasn't prepared for his assault.

Riku kicked her to the ground, withdrew his sword, and proceeded to plant its edge alongside the bridge of her nose. He would have succeeded if Nevaeh had been a _second_ too slow. Luckily, she was quick to slap her palms against his sword. The sharpened steel hovered centimeters from one, nasty boo-boo.

Nevaeh kept her head. "Mr. Riku?" Her voice was steady. She kicked him. Hard. Right in the gut. And while he doubled over for that crucial second or so, she tackled him.

Riku recuperated. He snatched Nevaeh around the middle and tossed her over his shoulder into the bamboo. Riku didn't wait for her to regain her feet. He leapt into the air and stepped on the very splintered pole that had found its way atop Nevaeh's neck. It almost crushed her windpipe.

"You won't _touch_ Heaven." Riku bent down, adding pressure. "Understand, Sarmiento?"

Nevaeh blinked. "_Riku_..."

Riku's eyes flickered from evil orange to minty green. Nevaeh didn't dare shift her weight. She glowered at him and he at her. They stared at each other, unbridled, until Nevaeh whispered: "Have you ever played chess, sir?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Riku asked.

"You made a move and Tony liked it. He'll move again."

**ooo**

Axel came to a standard stop in the middle of a 4x4 tower cell. There was one window. A few inches wide, at the most. And on the other side of its metal bars pulsed a bright, green light. One so eerie, Axel thought better of taking a closer look. He had to stay alert to the then and now, anyway. Since Demyx was the focal point, Axel reigned in his curiosity toward his surroundings and snatched the man back to his person.

"I swear. You turn running away into an art form," Axel scoffed. "What are you up to?"

Against his will, Demyx fell to the stone wall. Once his back collided with the damp, uneven rocks, whips of darkness unfurled themselves from the cell crevices to bind him at the wrists. "You shouldn't have come after me," Demyx warned. His hooded expression did wonders on Axel's courageous valor. "He'll imprison you, too."

Axel was speechless. He'd been wrong about the Organization members right from the get-go. They weren't on the Master's side. They were simply doing his bidding without consent. This nugget of truth shed light on a whole different ball field. _Sora had friends on the inside_.

Axel scowled at the deplorable conditions his _friend_ was forced to live with. "Don't worry. Roxas will pummel this guy and set you free. Guaranteed."

Demyx didn't seem so sure. "How do you know?" His tired, blue eyes radiated with doubt.

"Because." Axel smirked. "Protags always win. Haven't you been paying attention?"

Demyx smiled. A little. "Yeah." He sniffed. "But could you tell him to hurry? I'm tired of taking the fall for Number XIII."

**ooo**

Sora had forgotten how much he _hated_ marching. The trip to the Imperial City reminded him just how horrible it was. Donald and Goofy's feet weren't all that jolly, either. "_If webbed toes could talk_," the mage muttered. Sora could withstand sore soles, but there was that annoying part of him that worried how well Kairi was taking all of this.

"I didn't sit on my bottom the whole time you were away," she said.

"_Meaning_?"

"Well, I was hired on as a waitress in the square. My feet are fine."

(A/N:2)

Sora didn't press the subject. He knew which shop Kairi referred to, as it was the only eatery on their island: A quaint place that served the best fish he'd ever tasted. The restaurant's name was Paupou Joes. And, yeah, they served the fruit. It was a theme. _Everything_ on Destiny Islands was themed around those things.

Sora draped his arms around Donald and Goofy's necks. "C'mon, guys. Don't wimp out. Unless you want to be outdone by a Princess of Heart."

**ooo**

The Emperor of China sat on his throne, fingers steepled in front of his nose. "You bring me grave news, Keyblade Master."

Sora felt bad. He _always_ felt bad. Physically and subconsciously. The revelation that some _wako_ was out to wrangle all the Worlds on his side for a great war wasn't something to celebrate, though. Sora completely understood the Emperor's disappointment. His information hadn't gone over well with Shang or Mulan, but they'd suggested that their ruler would have the answer. Or a say so in the matter.

Sora knelt for quite some time, never looking up. He wasn't sure what was polite and what wasn't..._when_ he was allowed to get up or stare the Emperor in the eye or something similar. So he stayed as he was since he'd been chosen to be the bearer of bad news. Chosen as in: Donald and Goofy shoved him to the foot of the Emperor's throne.

"We can deliver you and your people to a place of safety," Sora offered, not liking the silence.

The Emperor sighed. He closed his eyes and stood to his feet. "I have seen and heard many a thing in my Kingdom. But _none_ as perilous as that of which you speak." There was a very long, very unnerving pause. "I trust you, young warrior. You have the faith of Fa Mulan and Captain Shang at your side. I would be foolish to oppose your wishes."

Sora gaped. _Never_, not _once_ in his journey, had anyone so easily sided with him and his cause. It seemed iffy. Questionable, at best. Especially since he hadn't a clue what the others were up to. The King was on sleuthing businesses, Cloud and Tiffa were out correcting the mistakes he'd made in Atlantica, and the Restoration Committee was busy taking care of Radiant Garden before it fell victim to the darkness.

Yeah. Sora wouldn't have sided with himself for all the munny in the Worlds.

The Emperor took his time continuing. "_However_..."

Sora nearly fell over.

"...there _is_ a matter of importance that needs dealing with, first."

"What's that?"

"My daughters."

At that very moment, Axel came careening out of a portal to the Realm of Darkness, totally oblivious to where he was. "_Roxas_! There you are!"

Sora looked up. His face filled with dread. Not because he loathed Axel's company. And not because he hadn't been wondering where in the World's his pyro friend had gotten to. But because he knew Axel was borderlining rude. Shouting at the top of his lungs. Thumping the Emperor on the back. Taking the monarch's throne as a seat.

"Oh no," Donald quacked.

Axel stretched his long shanks. "You won't _believe_ what I just-"

"_Your Majesty_!" Sora blurted. He held out his arms at full length to keep Shang and Mulan at bay. They were ready and willing to slice this fiend to ribbons if need be. Sora didn't doubt that they could do it. "Uh..." Sora fought for the right words. They were hard to come by when time was on the line. And Axel's well-being. "We'll take care of your daughters. And..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And Axel can carry you and everyone to safety!"

Axel balked. "_What_?"

The Emperor stood undecided. It was fortunate he was in a good mood. Otherwise, Axel's head would have been mounted on the crown mold. At long last, with everyone present holding bated breath, the Emperor nodded his head. "To transport my daughters to the neighboring kingdom will require the best of the best." He smiled. Sora thought. "You have someone in mind?"

Shang bowed. "Yes, your Majesty. We know just the men."

**ooo**

It wasn't all that difficult to locate Ling, Chien Po, or Yao. All Sora, Donald, and Goofy had to do was follow the ruckus. The Imperial City was a large place, but _those_ _particular_ soldiers were a bit too boisterous for the commoners. All in all, the folk were happy when the Keyblade Master up and decided to take the three bar-fighting, woman-worth-fighting-for men on a quest.

A nice, _long_ quest.

**ooo**

Riku yawned. He blinked away his fatigue. Needing to stay focused, he watched Kairi step into the Emperor's carriage. What purpose that served, he didn't know. Riku had the suspicion that Sora put her up to it. Girl-time or some such nonsense. He was trying to get the Princess as far away from the battlefield as possible.

Sora's nobles oblige was heartwarming. And kind of stupid.

_Ah well_.

A sharp pain at his thigh interrupted Riku's thoughts. He rounded on Nevaeh, who acted as if she'd done nothing to him. "What was that for?" he demanded to know.

"Oh," she huffed. "You _want_ to fall asleep and leave me victim to Sarmiento?" Nevaeh pinched him again. Her smile was the most annoying thing Riku had ever seen. He felt like imploding over her expression. "Don't worry, sir! I won't let you down." _Pinch_.

Riku couldn't complain. "Thanks..."

_Pinch_.

(A/N:3)

**ooo**

More marching. From the Emperor's palace to sunset. On and on and on.

Just like old times. That was how Sora felt. Axel was stuck in the Imperial City, Kairi was held up in the Princess carriage, and Riku was off..._somewhere_. The only two people at his side were Donald and Goofy. This reeked of old times.

All the same, Sora couldn't help but miss his friends, as much as he cherished Donald and Goofy's companionship. He knew this so-called solitude wouldn't last for very much longer. In that sense, Sora took his time cherishing his current company. It was nice. Nice and familiar.

There _was_ something amiss. Something Sora couldn't pin down. Maybe it had to do with Shang falling out of his saddle. Or hooking his fishing line to his trousers. Or tripping all over himself because a beehive found its way down his pants.

Mushu's threat came to mind. But since it didn't seem to be affecting Shang and Mulan's relationship, Sora didn't bring it up. You know. In case Mushu decided to pick on him and Kairi. That was the _last_ thing Sora needed. His Princess was safe and sound with the other Princesses. He wondered how long Kairi would put up with three, strict-to-the-rules young women.

She was stronger than he was.

**ooo**

Riku sat with his arms in his lap, conserving warmth. With Nevaeh at his back, there wasn't a need to worry too much about his lack there of. All the same, it was unnerving to rely on her for heat, a seat, and a _wake-me-up_ when necessary.

Riku's eyes stung. They felt like they were burnt. No doubt, they reflected his mood. Tired and ill. His mind reeled on occasion. One moment, the serenading crickets grated against his ears. The next, all sound sapped from the night air. Riku shook his head. He craned his neck until the back of his head met Nevaeh's bare shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she scolded him. "You'll fall asleep."

"I'm already asleep," he mumbled.

Nevaeh leaned forward. Riku fell to the ground, as exhausted as he was. He contemplated lying there, but visions of Nevaeh's death plagued his inner eye like a swarm of wasp. Riku sat upright, going as far as startling his partner with his abrupt insistency. His pose didn't last long. Riku slumped back to one elbow, now resting on his side.

Nevaeh scooted herself close to him. She matched his recline, facing the opposing way. So she could stare him down. "I know you don't want me to pinch you again."

Riku's eyes fought to stay open. His eyelids were a nasty shade of purple. Sleep deprivation did wonders to the tone of someone's skin. "Yeah." He wasn't perturbed by her copycat, child's play. Not really. On the other hand, her persistence in keeping him awake with mockery just about made him angry. "Distract me."

Nevaeh paused for thought. She kicked him in his shins while she weighed each and every possible distraction. Nevaeh scanned the ground between them (though, there wasn't much there to begin with) before lifting her innocent eyes to the heavens. She smiled. "Look, sir!" She pointed overhead. "Can you make out the castle, there?"

Riku had the energy to crane his neck once more. Barely. So, to please her, he commenced in connecting the dots. "Yes."

Nevaeh's moonlit face radiated with glee. "The tallest room in the tallest tower," was her giggled whisper. "That's where the Princess is, you know." She watched Riku's heavy-lidded eyes flutter from side to side. Nevaeh'd never seen them look so vacant and soft. "Like in the great fairytales. Waiting for her knight in shining armor."

Riku looked down at her. "...the tallest towers were originally utilized to store waste..."

Nevaeh blinked. She scowled at him. "You _really_ know how to ruin a moment, don't you, Mr. Riku?"

(A/N:4)

**ooo**

Sora shuffled his feet outside the Princess tent. Guard duty was boring. Donald and Goofy had long since conked out. Boring, boring, and _more_ boring. In fact, Sora wasn't _at all_ startled to find that he himself took a little breather. The thing that dropped his guard was waking to the sound of silence. And that was a _big deal_ when it came to four women sharing a tent. Since when did girls shut-up at a slumber party...type...thing...?

Before his nap, he'd heard the Princesses (Kairi, too) talk about being normal girls. And finding their one, true love. It was a shame he'd passed out. Kairi's words were as good as gold. More than likely, as a result, his ego would have inflated to the size of the countryside.

Sora rubbed the sleepies out of the corners of his eyes and took a peek inside the Princess tent. Props to him, he _did_ call to attention that he was coming inside. The only Princess he found, however, was Kairi. And she was fast asleep.

Sora bent down and tried to shake her awake. "Hay, Kairi," he urged.

"Go away," she mumbled. "In the morning."

Sora was beside himself. "This can't wait. C'mon!" He shook her some more.

Kairi eventually sat up. She studied him with heavy-lidded, exhausted eyes. "_What_?" Her tone was clipped. That meant he had five seconds to explain himself before she shoved him out of her tent. Her hair was a mess. Sora had a hard time keeping his chuckles at bay.

"What happened to the Emperor's daughters?"

Kairi took a quick look around. "I..." Now awake, she leapt to her feet. "We have to find them, Sora!" Kairi patted down her frizz. "They've been talking about how they want to be normal. I think they might've walked to the nearest village to do just that." She took Sora's hand. "Let's get Mulan and Shang and-"

Sora held Kairi still. "No-no!" His face paled. "That's not a good idea."

Kairi blinked at him questioningly.

"Do you have _any idea_ how much trouble we'll be in for falling asleep? Do you know what Shang is capable of?"

Kairi shrank within herself. "Wrath," she whispered.

**ooo**

Nevaeh was disinclined to label the tightness in her chest as worry, but there was little else she could pin to the emotion. She stared Riku down, prompting him to fall asleep. She knew that, if he didn't get any, he'd be risking major health issues.

"Sir," Nevaeh sighed at long last. "I've grown tired of pinching you, as much as I enjoy inflicting pain. You need to sleep."

"_No_."

"What if I _refuse_ to pinch you?"

Riku didn't respond to that. He'd already come close to banishing her from his side since she'd coddled him to the point of exhaustion. It was very strange, moreover, for Nevaeh to act _sweet_. But there was a reason behind her every action. Even if her voice sounded so peaceful and...her massaging his temples felt so nice...

Riku shrugged Nevaeh off. "I said, _no_." He wasn't going to fall for her manipulations. Yes, he was dead on his feet. Which was why he opted for lying on the ground. But, maybe, that wasn't the _best_ idea after all. He couldn't escape Nevaeh's soothe-to-slumber efforts.

Riku tried to rise. Nevaeh forced him down.

"_Get off_."

She held him steadily at his shoulders. "No. You can't beat me, sir." Nevaeh slapped his cheek to make a point. "Tsk. Will you look at that?" she cooed. "Guard down and everything. I do believe I'm appalled." She hit him again. Just because.

"_Heaven_..." Riku growled. He made no move to stop her abuse. It was keeping him awake.

"Don't you _Heaven_ me. Go. To. Sleep. I can handle myself."

His open eyes defied her. To the point where Nevaeh considered her final weapon. Her last choice. The crème de la crème of ultimate sleep aids. She hated the thought. Loathed it, actually. But she was willing to do whatever necessary. Riku needed sleep. She'd make him take it, willingly or no, kicking and screaming. Didn't matter. "Alright. You asked for it." Nevaeh staved off. She knew her prisoner wouldn't leave when she no longer implemented restraint. She opened her mouth:

"_Lay down..._

_Your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling,_

_You have come to journeys end..."_

Riku was powerless to resist the lullaby. Nevaeh knew it would work. Her mother used to sing these versus to her when she was well enough to remember what in the blue blazes was going on. A recovered memory. Precious. And powerful. Nevaeh liked it. _Riku didn't_. Not that he was one hundred percent cognizant. Nevaeh stroked Riku's slap marks.

"_Sleep now,_

_And dream of the one's who came before,_

_Through shadows calling,_

_From across the distant shore..."_

Nevaeh felt Riku slip and slip and slip away. On occasion, he tried to fight his low energy, but it was futile. Nevaeh pressed on. She wasn't about to curb her treatment at the halfway point. Once she won, she'd celebrate. Maybe a little mud on Riku's upper lip. In the shape of a mustache.

"_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of our fears will pass away,_

_Safe in my arms,_

_You're only sleeping..."_

This counted as a personal victory for a great many reasons. Only because Riku had challenged her. Now that he'd lost, Nevaeh smiled her wicked smile and patted his head. Like she was saying: _Good boy_.

"Bodyguard's countin' sheeps at longz last."

Nevaeh took a breath. "Evening, Tony."

**ooo**

Sora pushed aside the foliage so he could peek through the clusters of bush and flowers in bloom. To save time, he'd taken Kairi in his arms and flown all the way to the wayside village. He expected to see the three Princesses wondering aimlessly in any given direction. Trying to act normal. What he _didn't_ expect to see was Ling, Chien Po, and Yao leading said ladies by the hand.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Kairi took her fair share of spying space. "What?"

Sora pointed. He wasn't sure if _Princess-napping_ or _dating_ was a more adequate term. What's more, he didn't know if he should ruin this ideal moment or let his fellows be. He supposed, in the end, it wouldn't hurt for them to have some lovey-dovey time.

The same went for him, too.

Sora grinned. He hadn't had a dose of Kairi all day long. Which was taking its toll on his body. His hands were just about gloved in shadow. He was overdue for a pick-me-up. Not that medicine was all she was to him. _Far from it_! It was a mixture of many things. Anxiety piled on top of the threat of his death proved hazardous to his health. Who better to spend a five-minute vacation with than the very person that made all his worries melt into nothingness?

_Exactly_.

Sora held Kairi's hand. "Follow me." He worked his way through woods until he found a nice spot by a bend in the river. Right beside a wooden bridge. The lanterns that hung there were starting to grow dim, but that was how he preferred it. What with the dawn at its approach. Sora lay down and laced his fingers behind his head for extra cushioning. Though, really, the grass was soft enough. "I guess the guys found girls worth fighting for," he said when Kairi joined him.

"Yeah." There wasn't much to add. The Princes sat at Sora's side. She lay down and rested her sleepy head on his shoulder. Stifling a yawn, she settled herself until she was comfortable.

Sora was surprised that he was surprised. He convinced himself, then and there, to start treating Kairi as if she was a battle. Or something like that. Surprises were never in ones favor on the brink of duking it out. But, then again, Sora actually enjoyed the feeling. It reminded him of how lucky he was. How undeserving, too. He'd put a stop to his _I'm-not-worthy_ hunk of junk.

In her presence, all the evils of the Worlds slipped away. It was just the two of them, lying there by the river. Forgetting all circumstances. Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist, his hesitation gone. And the both of them relaxed. Not speaking. Just being.

Slowly, their breathing and the beating of their hearts became in sync. It was a connection that couldn't be broken. No matter how far away or how close the other was. If one _did_ move then the other wouldn't feel a breach. Only an expansion. Like gold to airy thinness beat. Sora didn't understand it. Neither did Kairi, if she was honest. But they, by a love so much refined, had no clue what it was. Not that it mattered. Sora and Kairi could sense it in their very bones. As deep as deep could be.

It was strange. Neither imagined the capability to love another so. They were young. So they kept it to themselves.

Sora closed his eyes. He rested his cheek against Kairi's head and focused on their mingling breath. The Princess' was warm and fluttering against his neck. With every exhale, a celestial ember slipped from her lips. Pools of white light rippled their way up and down Sora's being, either pain-filled or rapturous.

There was a war waging inside of him. The good, the evil, and the soul struggling in-between. Kairi's power both irritated and empowered Sora. He didn't realize he was panting in strain before it was too late. Kairi's eyes fluttered open. Her lashes tickled his throat.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" she asked.

Sora didn't see the point in lying. "Only a little." He hugged Kairi close, cutting off her attempt to leave. "I'll be alright."

Kairi propped herself up on one of her elbows. Her expression was etched with regret. She turned back to where she could see Sora's face. "I can't believe you're forced to put up with this." She balled her hands into tight fist. Like she could stem the flow of power. "I'm sorry."

Sora lifted his hand. He set his thumb and pointer finger to the corners of Kairi's mouth in order to make her smile. Then, when she complied, he caressed her face. "It's not that I _have_ to," he said. "It's that I _get_ to."

(_A/N: Oh my gasp. Sora's so __**CUTE**_...)

**ooo**

(_A/N: Sorry about the note, but I need to explain the following scene. It's Tarsus and Sarmiento talking whilst the latter recollects his dealings with Nevaeh. (Her POV.) The Mastery conversation is in present time. The Sarmiento/Nevaeh dispute is in the past. About an hour, I'd say. Anywho, italics represent the past. Bold, the present_.)

**Tarsus, shoulders hunched, poured over volumes upon volumes of text. He'd stood that way, against the shelf of darkness, for hours on end. Never moving, never talking. Until Sarmiento made his grandstanding presence known. The solitary reason Tarsus' little pawn would **_**dare**_** to interrupt his studies was if he had crucial information to divulge. "You've discovered the boy's secret?"**

**Tony flashed his Master a nervous smile. "Eh, not 'xactly." **

**Tarsus waited for an explanation. **

_Nevaeh spun on her heel and met Sarmiento nose to nose. Neither backed down. Not an inch. Nevaeh was surprised he'd advanced on her without notice. "You won't hurt him," she said with clipped tones. Nevaeh bored her orange eyes into Tony's violet. "You need Riku, don't you?"_

_Tony just smiled. More than likely at her forgotten title. _

_Nevaeh's features took on the opposed expression. "Strange. You have _no_ idea how close you came to killing him, what with his I'm-not-going-to-sleep-so-I-can-protect-my-friends nonsense. I ought to-"_

_Sarmiento kissed her._

**Tony couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Despite the fact that if he didn't pull some spectacular justification on his part, he'd be dead by minute's end. He swiped the side of his nose with his thumb, and then bit its tip to hide his glee. "'Vaeh figured I wouldn't hu't her precious bodyguard. And, bein'z right, I did wha'chaz told me."**

_Nevaeh's eyes popped. She retreated enough to rake her arm across her lips before picking up where she left off. "I ought to kill-" Then she paused for thought. "What was that for? I haven't saved your life, have I?" Her eyebrows peaked. _

_Tony laughed. _

_Nevaeh poked him in his bare chest. Many, many times. He'd have polka-dotted bruises. "Explain yourself!"_

_Sarmiento grabbed Nevaeh's wrist. He lifted the back of her hand to his mouth, and planted a kiss against her pale knuckles. "Bodyguard's failed to mentionz what kisses mean, 'Vaeh?" He nuzzled his nose into her fingers._

_Nevaeh stepped away from him, a little troubled. "What do you mean?" She knew they meant something important. Which was why she'd stopped issuing them at every moment of every day. For one, Riku didn't seem to like kisses_. She thought_. The only exception was live-saving rescues. _That_, she wouldn't break tradition for _anything_. Or anyone._

_Tony tisked. "He's allowed all yourz affection and don't bah'dah tellin' you that kisses stand fo' luv?" _

**Tarsus smirked. His filed teeth glimmered against the light in his study. "Go on..."**

"_Love?" Nevaeh grew sick at her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her tummy like she'd been granted another full-blown dose of Gaston's tranquilizer ammunition. "Love has nothing to do with it!" But Nevaeh knew what she said was false. The seed of memories long forgotten, planted by Tony himself, took root faster than anything she could have ever thought possible. Before her eyes, visions of her father's rage fluttered across Nevaeh's field of vision. Like a transparent film. She covered her mouth, horrified. The term _love_ taunted her. _

_Was it a game? _

_No._

_Kash scales? She remembered loving the kash more than anything._

_No. That wasn't it. _

_Fairytales? _

_No. They were what they were. Stories. Fabrications. _

_Was it pain? Her father was never the same after her mother fell ill. He wasn't a stranger to aggression, either. Similarly, Tarsus had opted to take his place. He had her beaten, too. So, in retrospect, this was Nevaeh's answer. _Love_. Riku had never said a _word_ about infatuation and kisses coinciding. He'd been hiding the truth. He'd lied. And, now in the know, Nevaeh realized that smooches weren't a one-way ordeal. That meant...Riku..."Are you saying you love me? That _he_ loves me?" she asked._

_Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I want you dead, don't I?"_

_Nevaeh bared her teeth at him. She shook her head so much her hair looked more like a lasso than a braid. _

**Sarmiento huffed. "I toldz her what you sayz 'n she cops dis attitude wiz me. He waved it off. "Iz assumez you know what yaz doing." **

**Tarsus returned his gaze to his hand-drawn graphs. "A pawn is cornered," he whispered. "Caught between falling pray to a knight of the opposing side and the edge of the board." He grinned. And it was sickening. "Nevaeh has two choices. She can either come crawling back to me, repulsed with the idea that her friend lied and, perhaps, intends to do her harm in the future. Or she can slide into uncharted territory. Greatly intriguing, but not allowed."**

**Tony scratched his head, confused. "Mastah, does dat mean 'Vaeh's comin' back?" **

_Sarmiento folded his arms across his chest. He admired his biceps. Only for a moment. Nevaeh didn't hyperventilate for very long. "Mastah told me you'd react dat wayz." He moved a bit so he could have a better view of his moonlit torso. "Sorry, babe, butz I had to jogz your memory." Tony threw a nasty glare in Riku's direction. He stared the boy down until Nevaeh followed his lead. "I should kill him now. Mastah don't need any more data, anyhow. He's gotz all the Chasers he needs to wipe bodyguard out." _

**Tarsus riffled through his stacks of papers, ignoring Tony to the point where Sarmiento almost left. "She bought your lie, correct?"**

"**Yep. I figure I'z screwed up her mind real good. She don't know what's fact or fiction anymorez."**

_Nevaeh stood stock-still. On one hand, she felt the desire to let Tony do his job. To end it all. Riku was..._had been_...her friend. Maybe. To leave things as they were, by no means progressing, their alliance would remain fixed in her head as it was. Yet, on the other hand, Riku was her companion. And Nevaeh would be drug through the Underworld and high water before she let Tony touch him._

_What in the Worlds was she thinking?_

_Nevaeh gasped her way back to the present. She was weary. Her mind wasn't handling all this information very well. Whether it be fictitious or not. She wasn't sure which way was which. And it angered her. "If you harm a _single_ hair on Mr. Riku's head, I'll pull out your innards and strangle you with them."_

_Tony set aside his mission, not even having drawn his weapon. "Looks like youze got nuttin' to gamble, 'Vaeh."_

_She gnawed on her bottom lip, pulling a Tarsus. "I'll...I'll-"_

"_Pull out your sword."_

_Nevaeh balked at Tony's interruption. She did as he'd asked. She called the snaky blade to her hand and stood at the ready. For whatever he might request of her. Nevaeh's face remained cold and unreadable. Though, beneath it, she was struggling to understand too much too soon. _

_Sarmiento stroked his jaw, posing in thought. "Cut your hair."_

_Nevaeh didn't show a single sign that she was perturbed. None at all. She held her Keyblade steady and set its fanged edge at the center of her braid. When Sarmiento shook his head, she maneuvered the severing point to a higher position, unwavering in her decision to obey his whim. _

"_Higher," Tony chuckled. "_Higher_." At her chin, he nodded his okay. _

_With a flick of her wrist, Nevaeh cut her precious rope of white locks. She didn't spare a batted eyelash. "There," she bit. "Now go."_

"**If she bought your lie," Tarsus continued. "She'll return to what she knows. The **_**only**_** thing she knows. Seeing how most of her memory belongs to me, and after studying the shards I have in my possession, that's precisely what she'll do."**

"**But Iz thought 'Vaeh was looking fo' a new Worldz to callz her home."**

"**She only **_**thinks**_** she is," was the Master's hushed reply. "Time is the key. Wait. Be patient. With Nevaeh in our possession, we'll uncover what she knows by force whether she's aware of the knowledge of Riku's secret or not. It's there. I'll find it. The pawn **_**will**_** allow the knight to take it as its prize."**

**Tony was thrilled with the news. He could barely contain a holler for joy. "What about the Princess and Sora? Ain't dey your main concern?"**

"**They're following the rules perfectly. Pawns advancing on the game board."**

**ooo**

Sora knew something wasn't right when Mulan came barreling over the bridge atop her stallion. He and Kairi both shared worried looks. They collected themselves for a real beat-down and made their way to the road where they intercepted the hero of China.

When Mulan caught sight of them, her face filled with untold liberation. "Where have you two been?"

Sora waved his arms around in every direction. "I'm sorry, Mulan. I-"

Mulan frowned. "Soldiers don't make excuses, Sora."

The Keyblade Master saluted. His embarrassment was unmistakable. All he wanted, at that moment, was to crawl under a rock and hide for the remainder of the trip. "Ma'am!" He had to admit it: he hadn't tried all that hard to get the others back where they belonged. Or as hard as he _should_ have. As this dawned upon him, a blush rose to his cheeks. He cowered under Mulan's fierce stare.

"Where are the Princesses? We have to get back before-" The sound of an approaching rider silenced Mulan's words. She turned in her seat to find Shang on her tail, none too pleased. Unseen to the rider, Mushu stood on his mount's flank. He rubbed his little clawed hands together.

"This is going to be _good_," he laughed. "Cricky! Get the popcorn!"

**ooo**

Riku meandered along the beach, barefooted. He couldn't remember how he'd come to be here, but he didn't care. The sound of salty, ocean waves crashing against the shore soothed his troubled thoughts. Or what he thought were troubled. He wasn't sure _what sort_ of things plagued him to the point of stress. If he was stressed at all. He felt perfectly fine. Weightless, even.

A meteor shower reigned down from the heavens. He watched the majestic display of white light, feeling that he'd been standing there for days. Rooted. The hours passed him by with the rising and setting of the golden sun.

Yet there he remained. Like a lifelike statue.

"_Have you seen the new girl?"_ a voice echoed in his head. _His_ voice. Younger. Much younger. _"The one that showed up after the meteor shower?"_

"_You mean the angel?"_

"_She's not an angel, Sora."_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_Angels don't come with red hair."_

"_This one does!"_

For some reason, the vocalized memory from his past didn't bother Riku. Nothing did, come to think of it. But _that_ notion of flippancy was dashed when he saw the eight-year-old version of himself pop into existance.

Clad in a t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks, childhood Riku looked to be finishing up this late afternoon with an aimless stroll. Bored out of his mind, too. Reasonable. Sora wasn't around. Riku'd always been jaded when his friend was gone. And, if teenaged Riku recalled correctly, Sora had gotten into a mess of trouble when Kairi's mom found him lurking around in her begonias...spying on 'the angel'.

("I jus' wanted to see where she kept her wings-" was his argument. Sora soon discovered that being pulled _all_ the way back to his house via his ear was no fun at all.)

Little Riku whistled a tune, unable to see the older version of himself. He may not have noticed the silver-haired teen hovering to his right, but he certainly caught sight of the white-haired girl washed up on the beach. He ran to her side. "Hey! Are you okay, lady?"

Nevaeh, all of fourteen years of age, looked dead and gray. When she perceived the boy bending down to check and see if she were all right, Heaven whispered: "Take...care of her..." As if she'd been holding on to say _just_ that, Nevaeh dissolved into the twilight.

(A/N:5)

Little Riku rubbed his eyes. "I must be dreaming."

_Dreaming_...

Riku came to that untold awareness. He gathered his scatterbrained thoughts, held them together as best as he could, and began the process of waking himself. It was more difficult than it seemed. For his sleeping body refused to rouse. It felt like slouching in a tub of warm water. _Heavy_ water. Sitting upright was sluggish and time-consuming. But once Riku emerged, he opened his eyes, angry beyond belief. He was on his feet before the dream had escaped his conscious mind. "Heav-"

Riku trampled on Nevaeh. In slow motion, he took in her mangled hair, her severed braid, her lackluster slump, her Keyblade (no longer in the shape of a snake), and her broken chain of scales. All in the amount of time to took to speak her name. Riku seethed. "Sarmiento did this, didn't he?"

Nevaeh didn't answer.

"_This is why_ I refused to sleep!" he snapped. "Don't you _realize_ what you've _done_? You've compromised everything, Heaven! _Everything_!" When she refused to respond, Riku set her cheeks in both of his hands. "_He could have _hurt_ you._ Understand?"

"But you were hurting yourself," Nevaeh mumbled. She pitched her keychain into the night. Along with her hair. She shouldered Riku off of her in the process. "I suppose I can't fix your stupidity with my own, can I?" she hissed. "I expected you to _thank me_! Not _lecture me_!"

"I expected you to be someone worth _trusting_!" Riku's hands began to shake. The turmoil bottled up inside was desperately searching for an exit. Not that he'd allow such a thing. To spite himself, he corked his emotions. Riku covered his eyes before they got the better of him. Already, he could feel the transformation initiate. "Why did you lure me to sleep?" he asked.

Nevaeh answered: "Pardon me for caring about your health-" She stopped. There was a note in her voice. Very different. It sounded odd. _Too_ odd for Nevaeh. (Which was really saying something.) Riku lowered his hands to see what had become of his partner. She was busy touching her face. It was soaked with tears, but not contorted with sadness or pain. Just confusion. "My face is leaking..." she whispered. "What...am I dying?"

Riku shut his eyes. He began the process of unzipping his jacket while he explained. "No, Heaven. You're crying. You're sad."

"Sad. I'm sad because you love me."

Riku hesitated. He was very well acquainted with Nevaeh's quirks so he waved her enlightenment to the side. Riku slipped his jacket to the ground and took a firm hold of the black, sleeveless shirt he wore underneath it. "Why would that make you sad?" After the words left his mouth, Riku realized he hadn't bothered refuting her. He clenched his eyes all the tighter, annoyed.

"Because now you're going to strike me. Try, I mean. When you do, _and fail_, I'll have to kill..." She paused. "I'll have to run away."

Riku ripped his shirt more than he intended. Nevaeh's logic didn't make a lick of sense. Then again, had it ever? Riku sighed. He worked his fingers around the frayed, black fabric. "I'd never strike you. You may be a worthy opponent and you may need some sense knocked in to you from time to time..." Riku lifted his makeshift blindfold. He tested its durability before tying it over his eyes. "...I'd never _strike_ you."

"So you _don't_ love me?"

"Yes. I don't love you."

Nevaeh's huffing and puffing was murder on Riku's ears. Now that one sense was limited, the others worked overtime to make up for the absence. He winced at her murmured threats concerning Sarmiento's death. "He confused me on purpose!" Sadness crept upon her again. "Just to torment me. "

Riku shook his head. "_Me_." He stood to his feet. As far as he concerned, this was the last straw. He was tired of hiding. Sarmiento had trapped him in a corner, like a cat would a mouse, and proceeded to torture the living daylights out of any and every thing he held dear. Not only did Riku plan to pay Sarmiento back, he planned on giving Tony _exactly_ what he wanted. _The truth_. And if that meant Riku's inevitable doom? So be it. Sora, Kairi, and Nevaeh would be free to go. "It's time for me to stop hiding. I hate how pathetic I am."

"Says the boy who blinds himself," Nevaeh jabbed. Riku discerned her picking up his jacket. She slipped it over his shoulders and zipped it up. "So. Tell me." Riku could feel her smirking. Strange after her weepy episode. But that hadn't really been crying, either. "What-"

"It'd be best if I didn't. Trust me."

Nevaeh tugged on his blindfold. She almost yanked it off. "I take it your explanation involves this?"

Riku tied the knot tighter to make his point. He nodded and continued on his way into the wilderness. Though, he was forced to stop when she heard Nevaeh following him. "Aren't you going to leave?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

Riku took a breath. "_Leave_. Once I take care of Sarmiento, he'll have _no_ reason to chase you."

Nevaeh snorted. She skipped next to his side. "And miss the climatic clash of the two young men desperate to win my affections?"

Riku ignored her. Sort of. "_Win_ _your_ _affections_?" he grunted.

"Sounds romantic, doesn't it, sir?" She tucked herself under his arm and sighed her whimsical sigh. Back to normal. "_Then_ I'll head out. I like this place. It's the perfect spot to forge new memories. I must admit. I will miss the forgotten ones."

Riku turned his head in Nevaeh's direction while they walked. It was déjà vu talking to nothing but black. "You can always _recover_ lost memories." He felt the end of Nevaeh's scraggly hair whip across his upper arm. Several times. She disagreed very much.

"That would be impossible. Tarsus has them."

Riku stopped. "What?"

"_Tarsus has them_," Nevaeh repeated. "He controls what I _can_ and _can't_ remember. When I told you I was a pawn, I meant it, you know. That's why, no matter _how_ many times I'm told otherwise, love always equals pain. From now on, at any rate. Because Tony planted my lost thought." She giggled. It didn't fit the mood at all. "I'm not sure why Tarsus wants me to have his mindset. I assume it's in his favor." Nevaeh paused for thought. And a long pause it was. "First, he wanted me dead, afraid I'd spoil the plans I knew nothing of. Now he wants me back on his side, thinking I've learned your secret." She steered Riku's face about an inch or so from her own. "Are you listening to what I'm saying? He's _mad_."

Riku pulled back. He unscrunched his cheeks by working his nose around in a little circle. "Tarsus taught you well," he jabbed.

"Not so!" Nevaeh snapped. "Didn't you see me leak? I'm leaning again." She slapped Riku on the back. Hard. It was intended to be a hearty, ol'-chum pat. But Nevaeh hadn't remembered the meaning of _soft_ yet. "Tarsus can't fiddle with emotions. Just memories."

"Like Naminé? He's a warlock?"

"No. He's a _necromancer_. Who's _Naminé_?"

(A/N:6)

**ooo**

Punishments are never fun. _Never_. This particular sentence gnawed at Sora's patience. He hardly got upset. And when he did, it wasn't pretty. Not only was Shang proving to be a royal pain in the _you-know-where_, he was treating the lot of them like they were children. And, to top _that_ off, he'd hurt Mulan's feelings.

After the captain had finally found his missing charges, he lectured Sora, Chien Po, Ling, and Yao for about an hour. He spoke of authority. Of honor. Of all sorts of things Sora'd already forgotten. There was a part of him that agreed, though. His failure in obeying the rules could've resulted in a major slight in the company plan. In more ways than one.

Shang's wrath was swift. He ordered the men under his command to disassemble the camp, pack every grain of rice, and start marching then and there. Chien Po, Ling, and Yao still had the responsibility of guarding China's Princesses, but speaking was strictly forbidden. Under the threat that Shang would turn horse and trample them to pieces.

That was the worst of it. The entire party was absolutely miserable. And misery put Sora in a very bad mood. It gave him plenty of time to worry about Riku, think about the mistakes he'd made, and contemplate how in the Worlds he was going to fix it all. Easier said than done.

Shang and Mulan were at the breaking point. Sora had the suspicious feeling that Mushu was behind it all. That's what Donald kept saying. He and Goofy were allowed speaking privileges – they hadn't broken the rules. The mage flaunted this concession as much as he could. Just so he could get under Sora's skin. Donald didn't appreciate being left at the camp while Sora and Kairi took off into the night. Neither did Goofy.

Sora felt like a real loser.

"See?" Donald quacked. "Mushu's happy. If you ask me-"

"I didn't ask anythin'," Goofy interrupted.

Donald hung his head.

Sora looked over his shoulder. "Maybe we should confront him," he whispered.

Donald jerked to attention and made a face. "Did you hear something, Goofy? Someone whose not supposed to be talking to us right now? I think it's the wind."

"Guys..."

"_MUST_ BE THE WIND!" Donald's chest pumped up and down. "The _wind_ wouldn't leave his friends behind!" His face turned beet red.

So did Sora's. "Fine," he grumbled.

**ooo**

_A/N:1: I was thinking about giving Sora the last name: Yashimori. There's a beautiful Japanese woman at my work with that last name. (Or, well, it used to be. She got married.) Sora Yashimori rolls off the tongue pretty well. Unless you guys have a better suggestion._

_A/N:2: I'm a waitress/hostess. It's killer on your feet, but you learn to live with it really quick. Waiting in long lines? Pfft. That problem doesn't exist anymore. Nor for my feet, anyway._

_A/N:3: Riku's been awake for a long time. He didn't sleep the night before. _

_A/N:4: LOL! Oh my gosh! RIKU!_

_A/N:5: Yeah. That means they met. Sort of. Good thing Nevaeh was frozen in limbo for a while, huh? _

_A/N:6: Necromancers are very powerful people who use the dead to do their bidding. I'm pretty sure...  
_

**ooo**

_A/N: I'm sorry Sora and Kairi's date couldn't have been more. I expected something totally different. But that's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. You know what's about to happen? There's an accident coming up. A BIG ONE. There's SxK separation. AND THEN REUNION! Oh my gasp._

_That comes next chapter. I'm pretty sure. Or the next. I know I keep promising fluff, but it's just so hard to write. Do forgive me. I PROMISE (cross my heart) your fluff cravings will be satisfied. Just give me time, okay? _

_**DID YOU KNOW**__: this month marks the one year anniversary of That's Why? Right on my 20__th__ birthday, too. WHEE!_

_**OH OH OH**__! I've also written some Riku x Nevaeh one-shots on my DeviantArt if you want to take a look. _

_Wow. That's a long author's note. _

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you! (If you want me to read something of yours, let me know again. I truly stink when it comes to organizing my time. Really. It's sad. And I hate being a real feet-a-swounder (my brother's word) when it comes to this kinda stuff. I'm not a mean person. I just have a poor memory.) _

_God bless!!!_


	35. Riku VS Sarmiento

_**Dedicated to my Hero.**_

_A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to write so little. I had my wisdom teeth removed the day before my birthday so I've been out of the loop. Boy, have I ever. Those of you who haven't had the luxury of undergoing said operation need not worry. It's not as bad as they say. The 'Laughing Gas' was really quite an interesting experience. No, I didn't laugh. Hehe. But! I _did_ have interesting dreams. Some of which are intertwined into this chapter. _

_Enjoy! I'll update soon. You guys are wonderful. I appreciate your reviews and your thanks more than you know. If only you could see the smile on my face! HA! Actually, I look like a chipmunk. Y'all would pee in your pants if you saw me. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I own Nevaeh. That's cool enough to satisfy me. _

**ooo**

Tony Sarmiento couldn't contain his excitement. He stared at his hand, a demonic gleam in his eye. "I..." he gasped. The darkness swallowed his words. Tony's echo was short-lived. "I haz dah powah." He succumbed to the building laughter in his chest. No wonder the villains always tittered away without rhyme or reason. It was..._power_. And it felt _good_.

Tarsus watched his subordinate carefully. "Fool," he hissed.

Sarmiento regained his composure. He wiped a speckle of drool from his chin. "Sorry, Mastah." He felt obligated to apologize. Especially since Tarsus could rend him into a thousand pieces in less than a second. But, in reality, Tony _wasn't_ sorry. This gift Tarsus had just granted him was overwhelming. And it wasn't even at it's full potential. Its strength would grow over time.

_As of now_, Tony thought to himself, _I canz manipulate thoughts spannin' backz to a couple o' dayz atz best. My hand feelz soz energized. Like I canz crush anything_. Sarmiento flexed his fingers.

_Imagine_. The power to erase or create memories to the point where one might question ones birth. That was Tarsus' _true_ power. The power himself, Nevaeh, and the rest of the Master's pawns suffered under. Its wrath was cruel. Unbreakable.

No longer unattainable.

Such a thought sent chills snaking up and down Tony's spine.

He couldn't wait to try it out.

"Stop toying with Riku," Tarsus snapped, jerking Tony from his reverie. "Gather his information and dispose of him if need be." He speared his bottom lip with his canine teeth. "However, I wouldn't mind if you brought the boy to me in pieces."

Tony's face fell.

"Don't overdo it." Tarsus' warning was heartless. He meant business. "Don't obliterate his every cell. Understand?"

Sarmiento sighed. He turned his back on his Master. "Yeah, yeah," he said nonchalantly. Though, his guard was anything but lax. His talk may have flaunted bravo, yes, but on the inside he was all coward. "I knowz. Why do ya want bodyguard's remains? Allz it takes is a'few more Chaserz to doz dah job."

When Tarsus didn't answer, Tony made to investigate. He never knew his superior was so fast. In a bat of an eyelash, Tarsus stole his way to Sarmiento's side, snatched him up by the neck, and pinned him to a wall of darkness. No wonder Nevaeh always said: _Speed is power_.

Tarsus showed zero emotion as Tony realized he had no air to breathe. "I've given you my authority over the human psyche and all you can do is snivel? _Pathetic_."

Tony's eyes watered.

"_Go_. Have your fun. Bring Riku to me dead. Nevaeh, alive." Tarsus took his sweet time explaining his orders. He relished in Tony's suffering. "I want to make sure I have _every_ scrap of information." On the word '_every'_ his grip tightened. "If you manage to bring Riku in alive, I'll let you deal with the rest of him once I'm through. _That boy_," Tarsus bit. "He's giving Nevaeh new memories. We can't have that, can we?" Tarsus released Sarmiento. He watched Tony grovel at his feet, quaking in veneration in the aftermath of Tarsus clout. "Speaking of Nevaeh. _You may choose her fate_."

Sarmiento nodded. "Yes." He dared to lift his eyes. "As you wish."

**ooo**

_So Sarmiento wants to know how I control the Chasers_? Riku rehearsed to himself. _It's because an embodiment of evil known as Xehonort's Heartless resides deep inside of me_.

On that note, there was something amiss concerning _that part_ of Riku's consciousness. Why in the Worlds would this untainted incarnation of pure wickedness resurface? Like now?

_Stupid blindfold_, Riku grumbled. It was the _only_ way to keep the Xehonort inside of him at bay. Despite his best efforts, the Heartless' voice still resounded in his head. No matter what he did. And it was louder than ever.

Riku grunted. He wished 'Ansem' would just _shut up_. _He's more annoying than Nevaeh_. _And that's really saying something_.

"You know, sir," Nevaeh cooed in Riku's ear. "What with me and my poor memory and you with your concealed eyes, it's like the blind leading the blind." The arm she'd tucked around his stiffened a good deal. "Isn't that funny?"

"Not really."

Neveah didn't bother growing angry over his blunt answer. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll remember how to laugh next." She turned to him. Her chin nestled where his deltoid and his bicep met. It was scary how well she fit there. Very scary. "May I ask a favor of you?"

Riku wasn't sure what prompted this line of dialogue. Not until he felt hot tears sting his elbow. He didn't detect any attempts in wiping them away. More than likely, that was because Nevaeh had gotten tired of pin-pointing her mood swings. They, oddly enough, had _nothing_ to do with her temper.

"Tell me a joke."

Riku hadn't been expecting something so _painless_. It was an effort to say: "Okay." He had to dig deep down. Farther than he would have liked. He hadn't heard or told a joke in _ages_. Perhaps years. "Why is the ocean cranky?"

Nevaeh bristled. Riku could sense the hairs on her forearm stand on end. "Don't play me for a fool, sir. Oceans can't _feel_ anything."

Riku sighed. Nothing was easy. "Don't take it so literally. It's a _joke_. If you want something literal, you should have asked for a riddle."

"Finish your joke. _Then_ give me a riddle."

Riku hid a smirk. "What's the magic word?"

"_Now_?"

"_Please_," he corrected.

"Alright, then. _Please_."

Riku stepped lightly. Because he was blindfolded, he had to tune into his rocky surroundings more so than usual. He couldn't help his dropped guard at a time like this. For one, Nevaeh had said _please_. Of her own free will. _Without_ manipulation involved. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her after all. "Why is the ocean cranky? _You'd_ be upset if you had crabs in your bed."

Nevaeh didn't respond.

Riku hesitated. "You know," he urged. "Bed. _Ocean bed_." Now he felt stupid. As a result, his footing suffered. He slid a little ways before regaining his balance, thoroughly embarrassed. The fault was so subtle, however, Nevaeh kept her peace. No picking or prying.

"I haven't a clue as to _what_ you're talking about," she finally chimed in. "What a silly joke. On with the riddle."

Riku questioned Nevaeh's persistence. He assumed she was actually trying to learn how to laugh. It was both heart-warming and sad at the same time. This thought left him feeling numb, caught between emotions. "What falls, but never breaks? What breaks, but never falls?"

Before Nevaeh could even _begin_ to berate him on his riddle choice, Riku felt his head clamp in a vice. It was like an invisible spike of steel had skewered his temples.

Riku's knees buckled. He collapsed to the ground, having done nothing but grasp handfuls of his silver hair.

Nevaeh knelt down beside him. She asked, time and time again, what was wrong. Or where it hurt. Her voice drifted in and out of Riku's awareness. He could hear her words, but couldn't understand them. Now matter how much he wanted to. It was as if she were speaking in a different language. Her voice was gentle, but Nevaeh's lilts split his ears into two.

Blood soaked the edges of Riku's blindfold and it gushed down his jaw.

Riku threw his head back. He let lose a spin-tingling scream. His spine arched to the point where he thought it would break. Several feelings collided in the very midst of his being. Himself, Xehonort, Nevaeh, and...

There was someone else. But, instead of a person, it took on the appearance of a hand.

This hand, whomever it belonged, commenced in stripping Riku of his thoughts. In layers, images of the past few days fell victim to his intruder. _Everything_. Riku no longer knew where he was. Why he was there. It was a mess of confusion that left his mind muddled. And bleeding. The rendered memories leaked out of _every outlet_ they could find. Eyes, nose, and mouth alike.

Riku spewed the rest.

There was no possible way Nevaeh could've helped. Despite her best efforts, Riku exerted more power than she could withstand. The force in which his might exploded from his pores was enough to send the girl to her rear against the mountainside. And that's where Nevaeh stayed, both arms blocking the majority of her wide-eyed face. "Mr. Riku!" she cried. "_RIKU_!"

The ground beneath Riku's shins crumbled to dust. Chunks of earth disintegrated into the air. Amongst his wailing, he tore the blindfold from his face. One of his bloodshot eyes lit in a manifest of orange. His other remained a steely mint. The latter's pupil was so miniscule, green was all Nevaeh could see.

"_Get out of my host's head_!" Riku snarled. His voice was deep. Cold. Unfeeling. _Older_. It wasn't his. But, in spite of Riku's resilience, his radiant, orange eye dimmed to its natural color before conforming to the glazed, suppressed look the other sported.

Power gone, limp and helpless, Riku inhaled heavy breath after heavy breath. "Nevaeh?" he sounded normal.

"Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh blinked. When she saw that her partner was no longer incapacitated, her sixth sense forced her to duck. It was a good thing she did. Riku's blade sunk straight into the slab of rock she'd been pinned to. Up to the hilt, no less.

Riku caught Nevaeh's evade before she could formulate a plan of attack. She'd never seen him as fast as this. Riku, as hard as it was for her to admit, _scared her_. He snatched Nevaeh by her butchered hair and threw her back to her previous resting place. Wiplashed, all she could do was stare.

"Nevaeh," Riku hissed, eyes as cold and blank as ice. "Prepare...to..._die_."

Nevaeh gulped. "Yes, sir." She bowed her head and waited for his blow, but the lethal strike refused to land.

Riku's sword shook in his grip. He bared his teeth, trying with all his might to impale the fair-skinned girl in front of him. Something silenced his want, internally. Nevaeh could tell that this was the case. Because Riku clutched at his heart with his free hand.

"Heaven-" Riku coughed. He plunged his sword into the ground. Whilst he propped himself up on his Keyblade, he heaved under the weight of his liquid barks. "_Run_. Sarmiento's messing with my head."

Nevaeh scowled. "What do you mean?"

Riku squinted his mesmerized eyes. Crimson tears fell from his lashes and his pupils retook their original size. "He's in my head, rearranging memories. Taking them away." Riku winced. Out of breath, he pressed on: "He made me forget the good in you. Left the bad."

Nevaeh swallowed the lump in her throat. "_Why_?"

"He wants..." Riku shuddered. "He wants..." His eyelids inched their way closed against his will. When he managed to blink them open again, Riku's irises were void of life, pupils nonexistent. "_Heaven_." He timidly alighted his hand on Nevaeh's face. Riku didn't mind her awkward glance. Not one bit.

Her frowning lips didn't alleviate his want to kiss them, either.

Riku knew something was wrong. His heart screamed in his chest. Fear of rejection wasn't a main emotion. Nor was it nerves. He couldn't place it. What he'd been striving to explain melted away. It wasn't important anymore. Not that he remembered. The only thing on Riku's mind was Nevaeh.

_His_ Nevaeh.

Riku explored her face with the tips of his fingers. She had such gorgeous features, after all. Unfortunately, Nevaeh didn't appreciate his abrupt, tender act. But she couldn't withdraw. To make up for her lack of a retreat, Nevaeh endeavored to punch Riku in his bloody jaw.

He blocked the assault. And he held her knuckles true when Nevaeh's failed attempt resulted in his busted palm. Riku guided Nevaeh's hand to his chest where she ultimately understood just how panicked he was. "Riku," she gasped. "_Sarmiento_. What about Sarmiento? What about the bad in me?"

Riku ignored her. _The bad_? There was no bad in Heaven. Only good. Riku leaned close and hovered his mouth over Nevaeh's philtrum. His upper lip caressed the tip of her nose. "Please let me kiss you."

Nevaeh was too startled to reply. A threat hushed its way to life, nevertheless. "If you do, I'll rip your tongue out." She closed her eyes and panted against Riku's chin. It was enough to jerk him from his daze. Albeit, painfully.

Riku stemmed a cough. Cognizant, he steadied himself. "Where am I?" He didn't dare move. Not when he didn't have an answer. His mind was much too fuzzy. As was his sense of balance. Riku mistakenly buried his face into the single object in front of him, being warm, soft, and oh-so comforting. He didn't know _how_ he knew this. _He just did_.

Riku regained his breath and soon discovered that he'd initiated a kiss when what small amount he'd obtained slipped past his lips.

Riku gawked at Nevaeh. He pulled away, surprised beyond belief. Both of their eyes were as wide as saucers. They looked rather ridiculous, too.

Riku and Nevaeh weren't the only ones to think so. "I can seez why Mastah likes tah dapple in tha mindz of his pawns." Tony laughed. "I aint as good. The limitz to my power is a couple 'a day atz most. What little Mastah taught me was well worth seeinz the looks on youze twoz faces."

Riku gathered himself. He shakily stood to his feet. "You think that's funny, do you?" His shame went so deep, his heart stopped when he saw Nevaeh's expression. The sight of her ruined hair didn't improve Riku's attitude. "It ends here, Sarmiento. You want to know why I have the power to control the Chasers?" Half of Riku's visage fell into shadow. His natural eyes burst with an inner fire.

Tony's laughter died down.

"_Here's why_." Riku lunged, sword in hand.

Sarmiento parried. His smile was murder. "I'z been easy on yaz since dah beginning. Itz time I'z stepped up." He forced his weight against Riku's blade and punched him in his gut.

Riku coiled his abdomen enough to catch the strike. It didn't keep Tony's fist from dealing a devastating blow. Its force threw Riku off his feet. He barreled toward the mountainside, headfirst.

Riku had to give Sarmiento props. He was strong. _Very_ strong. It surprised him how much he'd underestimated Tony. Riku fixed his spinning sights, rotated his body at the last second, and cushioned his landing against the outcropping of rock with his feet. He looked to where Sarmiento had initiated the first punch, but he wasn't there.

Riku looked overhead. Sarmiento's sword came plowing down in a blurry arch right into the back of Riku's neck. _Before_ he could muster up a counter, what's more. Fortunately, a last-second shielding cast in the nick of time proved a worthy rival against Tony's Keyblade. Otherwise, Riku would have been headless.

The shockwave was massive.

Riku skidded toward the ground. He halted his descent with the heels of his palms and spun around.

Sarmiento laughed. "Don't think youz can get by fighting like _that_, bodyguard."

Riku smirked. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "_Is that all you've got_?"

Tony scowled. It was frightening. He didn't waste any time mincing words. He propelled himself downward, fully intent on spearing Riku with his sword. His speed was fantastic. The mountain quavered in response and an eruption of pillared dust followed in his wake.

Riku sprinted up to meet his adversary head on. The tips of his shoes embedded into the stone while he climbed, hands free. With one, he carried his Keyblade. With the other, he fashioned a sphere of darkness with disjointed fingers.

Like lightning, the two collided. The clashing of their weapons erupted like a peal of thunder.

Riku plunged his magic through Sarmiento's defense and hit him square in the chest. Spasms jerked their way across Tony's arms, giving Riku an adequate opening; he grabbed Sarmiento by his suspenders, twisted in mid-air, and threw the boy back to the ground.

Tony fell like a shooting star. Burnt by the pressure of the toss, he regained sufficient composure to shoot several black beams from the end of his sword before it was all said and done. Tony landed on his back. The aftermath of Riku's prowess resulted in a crater ten times the size of Sarmiento himself.

Riku tried to block Tony's projectiles. Regrettably, they fastened to his sword like shadows and sank underneath the steel. Their consequence wasn't clear until Riku alighted a few yards in front of his opponent.

Tony rose. He took a ragged breath or two. His arms jerked every now and again. "Bravo, bodyguard. But you're no match fo' me." Tony pursed his lips and whistled. The tune was piercing. Almost too high-pitched for Riku to hear.

Riku's attention was inevitably drawn to his Keyblade. The hooded magic Tony had sent his way illuminated in bright white. The sharps and flats swirled amongst themselves in an endless staff. A miniature sphere of light expanded from the hilt and commenced to devour Riku's weapon.

The Keyblade shattered.

Riku gawked.

"That's right," Tony chuckled. "I forgotz to tellz ya." He held up his hand. Music danced around his wrist. It was almost like he was a slave to the composition. "Dis is my powah. You'd be surprised at what soundz can do." He turned his head toward Nevaeh. She remained shell-shocked, right where Riku had left her. "Allowz me to demonstratez..."

"_NO_!" Riku snarled. "Your fight is with _me_! Leave Heaven out of this!"

Tony blew a raspberry. "Don' cha wonder why she's notz movin', bodyguard?"

Riku balked.

Sarmiento balanced a single treble clef on the end of his index. "Amazin' what the inner ear controlz," he said, all high and mighty. "Like she gotz a bad case of vertigo."

Riku examined Nevaeh's condition a bit closer. She wasn't stunned to the point where she couldn't move. She was too dizzy to get to her feet and help him out. Riku bared his teeth at the sight. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. How could he have left Nevaeh in such a vulnerable position? What was he? _New at this_?

Tony formed a new song on the tip of his weapon. "Let's finish her off, shallz we, bodyguard?" He slashed two shadowed notes in Nevaeh's direction.

Riku's limbs moved of their own accord. He dove forward and caught Tony's sharps in his hands. It didn't stop the music from nearly eating through his skin. He hung on tight, nevertheless. Sarmiento's power had enough kick to drag Riku all the way to where Nevaeh sat. Even when he dug his heels into the earth. In all actuality, Riku had to will his arms a degree to the right and left so that he wouldn't run through Nevaeh's shoulders at the end.

Fists now buried in the mountain, Riku stood over Heaven, shielding her.

She looked at him with heavy eyes. "Why?" She tried to move, but she was too woozy to make any headway. "Why did you do that? I didn't ask you to."

Riku opened his mouth to answer. Sarmiento's melody erupted in his palms and broke every bone in both hands. His reply was more of a hushed grimace than anything. "Because," he moaned. The debris that issued from the holes on either side of Nevaeh's arms wafted in front of his face. "You're my friend. Friends don't have to ask."

Sarmiento stalked up behind him. "Heh," he snorted. "A bodyguard 'tilz the very end." He lifted his sword...

Riku tore his hand from the rock and grabbed hold of Tony's Keyblade before any damage was done.

"H-HOW?" Sarmiento demanded. "I destroyed your hands!"

Riku smirked past the pain. Past the fractures. Past the cut in his palm. He ignored the aches in his bones. The blood trickling down his forearm. The way his heart shuddered. All he did was hold on. "You..." he forced himself to say. "You haven't destroyed my..." Riku shoved Tony's Keyblade aside. "You haven't destroyed my spirit."

Riku swept Sarmiento off his feet and worked his elbow into Tony's neck. The lingering song dispersed into a choked cry.

Riku's Keybalde made a grand reappearance. Nevaeh immediately perked up. Though, she was still out of sorts. She struggled to stand, misjudged her lack of strength to do so, and fell into Riku's left arm. The one he'd dislodged solely to catch her.

"Don't push it," he grunted.

Nevaeh scrutinized him. "Don't push it, _indeed_. Look who's calling the kettle black, Mr. Riku. You've almost pushed yourself to death." Her words were unfeeling, but her voice said otherwise. She couldn't help but add, "Are you..." She faltered, unsure of what to say. Nevaeh didn't like this uncomfortable situation. "Are you alright?"

Riku blinked. He was caught by surprise. By how near she was. How worried she was. Was Sarmiento messing with his head again? "Yeah."

"You don't look alright."

A smile worked its way on Riku's face. He was powerless to resist. "Will it make you feel better if I admit that I'm anything but-" Sarmiento struck Riku in his side. While he spun through the air, he berated himself: How distracted could one girl make him, exactly?

Riku realized that he was in a bind. More so than his target. He wrestled for control as both himself and Tony careened down the mountainside, leaving gargantuan fissures in wake of their exertion.

Sarmiento didn't have the voice to crow his victory.

The mountain caved. Tony plummeted, pushing Riku's back against the face of vertical crag. His clothes tore to pieces, hence, and his shoulders took the beating of a lifetime.

"You're coming with me," Tony rasped. "_IN PIECES_!"

**ooo**

_A/N: Ah. Ted Dekker endings are lovely, aren't they? Again, sorry it's so short. And sorry about the quality. I _am_ under pain medication, you know! Okay, okay. Advil. But, really! I can't eat my favorite foods...sniff. _

_I'll update soon to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the action! More to come!_

_By the way, if I didn't make it clear: Sarmiento first made Riku think Nevaeh was bad. Then he switched it around so Riku would kiss her. Ouch. I said that there wasn't going to be anymore fluff between Riku and Nevaeh but...hehe...I lied. _

**Next Chapter Preview**:

_**Nevaeh took Kairi's hand in hers and worked up a smile. "You know Sora's alive, don't you?"**_

_**Kairi nodded her head. Rivulets of water ran down her cheeks like the tears she should have been crying. "Yeah." Her grip on Nevaeh's hand tightened. So much so that the rain couldn't penetrate their intertwined fingers. "That doesn't keep me from being afraid." She closed her eyes. "Very afraid."**_

_**Nevaeh didn't know what to say to this. She felt a similar sensation crawl beneath her skin. She knew, without a doubt, that Riku wasn't dead. How? She had yet to figure this out. Maybe it was because the realization of his demise had yet to sink in. Who could say? **_

_**Even so, Nevaeh felt the need to stand by Kairi's side.**_

_**Besides. It was almost as if she'd done it before.**_

**ooo**

_A/N: Leave a review and I'll get back to you. As always, remind me to read your stuffs. My mind is like a furnace. Any and every thing I wish to keep is always burnt up in the end. Sigh._


	36. The Nature Of Evil

_Dedicated to...you know..._

_A/N: I have to warn you. This chapter is morbid. If I'm going to rate this anything, it's T. Evil is evil. No exceptions. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Pfft..._

"**Radical evil is the deep blemish of our species that will not spare even the best man." – Immanuel Kant**

**ooo**

The fall was unlike anything Riku had ever experienced. His back was victim to the jagged rocks. His jacket cushioned him little, if none at all: the woven material fell to pieces against the stone. It was no match and so dissolved. Now hanging from the crag itself, his shirt no more than marked his rapid descent.

Chunks of the mountainside split asunder. As easily as one would rip a piece of paper into two. The force in which Riku's shoulder blades tunneled into the earth was enough to numb him to the chest...where Sarmiento's palm lay. Under the pawn's hand, Riku could feel his heart racing.

_Fast_. And faster still.

Deep down, there was a part of him that relished the abuse. Because he knew, without a doubt, Tony wasn't playing around anymore. So, in a sense, neither was he. After all this time, Riku finally faced true competition. These weren't his thoughts. Not exactly. Yet, at the same time, they _were_.

It should have frightened him. But it didn't. In fact, he was overwrought. _Excited_.

Riku grabbed hold of Sarmiento's wrist with the both of his hands. It was a strain. The torture it was to lift a single finger was maddening. Whilst the landscape pummeled his backbone like a drum, the rest of his body felt the pressure tenfold. This weight, however heavy, wasn't going to slow Riku down.

Sarmiento's violet eyes glowered at him. Accentuated by a backdrop of storm clouds, they mocked Riku's feeble attempt at a counter. Which only made the Keyblade Master angry.

Though his surroundings were dizzying, though his body begged him to give in, and though pain flooded every part of his being, _Riku smiled_. He didn't bother blinking the pulverized bits of rock from his lashes. The blood from before had long since matted over. It protected his eyes from the dust. "You have _no_ idea who you're dealing with..." Orange engulfed Riku's field of vision. He tightened his grip until the back of Tony's hand knuckled his own forearm.

Lightning flashed overhead. Tony screamed.

Prompt, the ground jumped up to meet the falling star that was Riku and Sarmiento. The Aforementioned lay in the crater they'd made, slave to his otherworldly chuckles. They consumed him. _Completely_. Riku was astonished that he could laugh at his fatal aches. As if they were petty scratches. He felt like a bystander watching his 'self' move against his will.

Tony gawked at his broken wrist. He lifted his face to the heavens and howled.

Riku jerked his right leg from underneath Sarmiento's restraint and struck Tony's shoulder with his heel, dislocating the socket with a loud _SNAP_. And once said sound reached Riku's satisfied ears, he embedded his ankle into Sarmiento's collar until Tony's face fell victim to the hardened soil.

Riku stood, now freed from Tony's kneeling body. He stepped on his opponent's cheek, curious to find his foot bare. (When he'd lost his shoes, he wasn't sure.) Riku could feel Tony's teeth grinding beneath his sole. Not that it bothered him. In the end, he'd break them all and force Tony to swallow his pearly whites. One by one.

"_You little puke_," Riku hissed. "How _dare_ you treat Heaven like trash. _HOW DARE YOU_!"

(A/N:1)

Tony didn't say a word. Panicked, all he could do was stare.

Riku sneered. He added more pressure. Up to the point where blood gushed from Tony's mouth. "You know what I'm going to make you do?" he whispered. "I'm going to make you bite your _tongue_ off." Riku let his sentence sink in. He wasn't contented with Sarmiento's trembling. Not until he heard a whimper. "_BITE IT, PUKE_! Hard to whistle without a tongue."

Thunder shattered his words. All at once, buckets of rain tumbled from the heavens. It was like the sky itself shook with fear. _In awe_. Riku's weary muscles succumbed to spasms from the cold. From the wet. His back being exposed to the elements, (the biting rain and wind) Riku was immobilized. He couldn't resist his wincing. Blood washed down his spine and soaked into the waistline of his jeans.

The hollow began to bubble with mud. Sarmiento sputtered against the grime. Still, nothing passed his snotty lips. No begging. No threats. His gawk was frozen in place. Right on his terror-stricken face.

Riku's gaze swiveled to the puddles of mire surrounding the busted turf and he acknowledged his hazed reflection. Both of his eyes were lit with unsurpassed rage. A band of mocha skin seeped along the bridge of his nose, over his eyelids, and his brow. The hair at his temples paled to that of ashen white.

And all he could do was laugh.

"Does this frighten you, puke?" Riku didn't wait for an answer. "I told you. I _told_ you I'd reveal my power. Now you have no reason to hunt Heaven down. But..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I still have to pay you back, don't I? For cutting her hair."

Tony blinked out of his daze at long last. He snorted. "Youze can try, bodyguard." He bent his good arm toward the sky. It sizzled with concentrated electricity and a bolt of blue lightning met his grasping fingers. Its jagged radiance was blinding.

With all the power he possessed, Tony transferred the magic to Riku's chest.

Riku buckled his arms. His stance failed him, despite his best efforts to shield himself. Back, back, back he skated a good twenty feet; waves of mud exploded from behind his shins, marking his calves with streaks of brown. When Riku finally came to rest, he dropped his guard and smirked over his fists. "_Pathetic_."

Tony balked.

Riku laughed it off. Like Sarmiento had only been joking around instead of trying his best to fry him to a crisp. Riku closed the distance between himself and Tony with slow, deliberate steps. His toes squished through the muck, setting the heart-stopping pace.

Closer. And closer. _And closer_.

Riku kneed Sarmiento to the ground. He stood on either side of Tony's hastily pumping chest. "Go on. _Cry_," was his demand. "It makes the killing all the more fun." His Keyblade materialized out of thin air, blanketed in shadow. "Maybe I'll do more than teach you a lesson, puke." Riku rested the tip of his sword on Sarmiento's open mouth. Its edge sliced his soulpatch. "I'll cut you to pieces, section by section. _Where to begin_?" The lightning amplified Riku's hungry smile. "A for Amygdala."

(A/N:2)

"_NO_!" A pair of lilied arms wrapped around Riku's middle. "MR. RIKU!"

Riku stood frozen. The Xehenort in him was powerless to protest.

Nevaeh buried her face against his gashes. Her tears mingled with his blood. She didn't realize she was crying. Her entire body raked with awful sobs. This time it coincided with her mood. "Didn't you tell me?" she choked, shaken through and through. "Didn't you tell me once?" She wiped her cheeks alongside Riku's back. "Good guys don't kill bad guys. _Remember_?"

Riku turned to face her. He was horrified by the way she looked at him. His distorted features. His disfigured skin. But...slowly...there in her eyes he saw the evil in him pass away.

Riku's silvery hair fell in front of his face, dampened by the rain. The rest of his visage followed suit. Even his Keyblade altered, embracing the light like it was preordained.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh. Or trying to be. "Run. You're free."

Nevaeh disagreed. Her butchered hair whipped every which way, slinging water in both of their faces. Pastel tresses plastered themselves across her brow. "Not yet. I'm going to..." Nevaeh's teary eyes drooped another inch. "I'm going to..." She blinked, yanked herself from her spell, and tried again: "I have to thank you first."

Riku stalled. He had a very suspicious feeling he knew what she was talking about. His heart skipped a beat. Not only was this the wrong place _and_ the wrong time, he found that he didn't mind the interruption. As wild as it sounded, he _wanted_ it. Which scared him more than Xehenort's mindset. "Heaven-"

Nevaeh's little hands moved on their own. Perhaps...in accordance with the mesmerized expression she wore. It was difficult to read. Her eyes were filled to the brim with agony and they stemmed Riku's warning. He had to grope his chest to steady the pangs of remorse.

Nevaeh took a gentle hold of Riku's mouth and steered his face where she so desired. He couldn't stop her. Even if he'd wanted to. Why she was moving as slow as she was, Riku couldn't fathom. Her tempo locked his joints in a vice. And he hated her for it.

Riku knew this. He _knew_ he knew it. But it was _nothing_ compared to what his heart perceived. "You don't have to thank me-"

A great and terrible pain interrupted him. It was so fierce, Riku couldn't scream. His eyes popped and remained immobile for what seemed an eternity. Nevaeh mimicked his expression, caught in soundless terror. Her fingers slipped from Riku's lips. To his shoulders, to his elbows, to his hands. Dizzy, her forehead found his chin before lolling back to her neck's constraint.

Riku watched as music note after music note trickled from Nevaeh's temples. They floated past his own, straight to the source: _Sarmiento_.

"I knewz 'Vaeh would come in handy," Tony murmured in Riku's ear. "She was pretty convincin', wasn't she? And you boughtz it."

Jutting from Riku's abdomen was none other than Sarmiento's sword. Not only was _he_ impaled with cold steel, but the razor-sharp blade had also successfully penetrated Nevaeh's chest.

All the way through

When Tony tried to wrench the weapon to his person, the treble cleft hung itself on one of Neaveh's ribs. In turn, she was yanked right back into Riku. He held her sure with the last of his strength.

Rain beaded its way down Nevaeh's exposed neck. She hung there on the end of Tony's Keyblade, lifeless.

"Heaven..." Riku rasped. He sank to his knees.

The both of them crumpled, him on top of her. Riku was afraid he would smother Nevaeh. But it was torture to move. He tried. And he tried. And he tried some more, nevertheless. Riku worked his arms between the two of them in order to heave his torso from her nose. Just so she could breathe.

Riku felt the edge of Tony's music staff rake against his insides. But he didn't stop. He pushed himself upright and locked his elbows into place. "Heaven?" Riku couldn't discern the rain from his tears from his blood. All three dripped from the tip of his nose like a leaky faucet.

"You..._idiot_," Nevaeh sighed. If she'd had the power to say anymore, she would have added: 'What sort of _blasted_ fool would I be to try and thank you in the midst of battle, Mr. Riku?'

Riku stammered, "I-I'm sorry."

Nevaeh shrugged her shoulders. "I _hated_ you. Before, I would have canned your request for forgiveness-"

"_Shut-up_," Riku cut her off. "_Stop talking like that_." Her words pained him more than Sarmiento's Keyblade. "You'll be fine. I'll save you..." Riku began pulling sentences out of the blue. _If only Nevaeh'd close her stupid mouth_. Frantic and him didn't go hand in hand. "I'll save you and-and-and you can kiss me as much as you'd like. Just to hang your supremacy over my head. Like always." He had to stop when she shot him down with a shake of her head. "_Why not_?"

Nevaeh looked at him like he was a moron. Then she closed her eyes. For good.

Sarmiento wrenched his Keyblade from his human pincushion.

Riku winced. "Heaven..." He coughed up a sob when he saw the serene smile on her face. "_No_!"

Tony huffed. "_Pathetic_."

Riku bared his teeth. He balled his hands into tight fists. Mud stained his knuckles like sorrow his panting heart. "I won't forgive you," he hissed. "_You'll pay_." Riku's world spun the moment he gnashed his threat. Gray smoke clouded his vision and he released his buzzing mind to the side effects of his injuries.

(A/N:3)

**ooo**

Sarmiento watched. Death was _most_ intriguing. He thought about spearing Riku again. Just because. The sound his sword made when it ripped through flesh was golden. _And addicting_. So much so, Tony almost mistook the want for something else entirely. Or, maybe, he was falling in love with power after all...

From the darkness blossomed a fair, cutting edge. The _whatever-it-was_ hit Tony blindside hard enough to send him screaming into the side of the mountain. Headfirst. Failing to compensate, he lost his grip on the situation and crushed his jaw against the rock.

Carelessness had no reward.

Tony jerked himself from his embedded resting place. He situated his jowl, snapped it back into place, and turned his hooded eyes on the newest annoyance. "I knew I'd be facin' youze soon."

Sora scowled. He widened his stance and held his Keyblade close. "_You_-"

Tony blew a raspberry. "You're latez. Your friends are _dead_." He turned his violet eyes on his two, wonderful trophies. The ones Tarsus would praise him for. The ones he'd keep, as long as he could, until their remains reeked. Even so, he'd preserve the bones. Wear them if he could.

To Sarmiento's horror, he spotted the Princess of Heart hovering over his victory. _His prey_. The light that pumped from the tips of her fingers commenced in mending their broken corpses. "HEY!" he snapped. "_Princess_!" Tony made to dash to Kairi's side, but Sora stepped in his way. Faster than Tony expected.

Sarmiento skidded to a halt. "'Nother bodyguard, eh?" He chuckled and held out his hand, palm first. "Let's see what kindz of fun Iz can have with you."

**ooo**

Nevaeh felt life stir within her again and she cursed her good fortune. _Can't I die in piece_? she complained to herself. Once Heaven realized she had the power to lift her burdened eyelids, she delayed blinking them open for quite some time. Because she was stubborn. More so, embarrassed. _After my lovely speech, too_...

Slowly, Nevaeh forced herself to welcome life. Again.

_Really. Can't anyone just let me _die

Through her lashes, she pinpointed nothing out of the ordinary. The cloudy sky, yes. The looming mountain, yes. But not much else. How then had she come to survive? There was no way Riku could have...

_MR. RIKU!_

He was hurt, wasn't he? All because he'd fallen for Sarmiento's ploy. It both angered and worried Nevaeh that Riku hadn't seen through Tony's deception. It was mostly her fault. _That_, she knew. Her Fairy Tale envelope had been pushed too far in her efforts to retain what little memory she had. But now that Tony'd taken his chance to rearrange her point of view, Nevaeh trembled at the thought of...

Had she really...had she _really_ touched Riku's mouth?

_Ew_.

In reality, she was thankful Tony's sword stopped her before she'd snogged the poor boy to death.

As much as Nevaeh worried over Riku's condition, she could scarcely move. Her upper body, though the sinews of muscle and bone were stitching together via pools of white light, _hurt_. Very badly. Bile boiled its way up Nevaeh's throat if she dared to shift her weight. Her concern, on the other hand, proved too urgent to ignore.

Nevaeh turned her head to one side. She saw Riku there..._alive_...minty eyes wide open, looking up against the rain. Curled at his naked chest lay the Princess of Heart weeping over her dearest friend. Little did Kairi know, her crying did more than shed a dam of tears. The Princess' renowned power unveiled in waves of ethereal warmth. It poured over Riku's body en masse, weightless and airy. The tendrils of light entwined their way over his skin.

Spilling form Riku's eyes, and his ears, Kairi's power devoured the mud, blood, and sweat.

Its echo fingered its way over Nevaeh's gash like a balm, cool and refreshing. Still, she couldn't help but notice how the healing was accidental. Kairi's lament was for Riku and Riku alone. Not her.

_Being alive was a mistake_.

The poor Princess really had _no idea_ the strength she possessed.

**ooo**

_**A/N:1:**__ This bad guy personality is Slater from Thr3e. He freaks me out. In other words...NOT MINE! Ted Dekker is the mastermind._

_**A/N:2:**__ The Amygdala is the part of the brain that deals with emotion. That line is ALSO not mine. It belongs to Tracy Butler._

_**A/N:3:**__ I told you this chapter's gruesome. Sorry._

**ooo**

_A/N: Okay, okay. I know I didn't reach the Chapter Preview. But I might be gone for a while and I didn't want you guys to wait. To quote The Princess Bride: 'I hate waiting.' The good news: the next chapter will be the last of the sad boo-hoos. The couple few after that are __**NOTHING**__ but fluff and smiles. I'm SO excited. _

_Here's proof:_

_(Preview - Chapter 38...I hope)_

**Nevaeh leapt from sunny villa to sunny villa until she caught sight of Sora and Kairi. A smile inched its way across her beaming face. It was truly surprising how easy it was. So foreign. Yet so refreshing. **

**Nevaeh couldn't help but emit a squeak of excitement. Her feet slid along the rooftop in attempts to bring her keyed body to rest. What with twilight at its peak, a nice cool breeze and toasty shingles were ideal for snooping into lovebird business.**

**This expedition was **_**especially**_** special. Because Riku'd opted to come along. **

**Nevaeh jumped down to a nearby, townhouse balcony. She leaned over the stone ledge, disrupting a few potted plants Riku was forced to rescue. It was the **_**perfect**_** spot with the **_**perfect**_** view for several reasons. One, Sora and Kairi were straight ahead, twelve o'clock. Second, the flowers set on the veranda proved to be model camouflage.**

**Nevaeh squealed again. Riku grunted at her to keep quiet. **

"**Isn't this **_**thrilling**_**, sir?" **

"**Hn."**

**Nevaeh poked her face through a hedge of bright green leaves. Her eyes lit. "SIR! I think he's going to kiss her!"**

**Riku couldn't contain himself. He elbowed Nevaeh aside so he could get a descent look. "**_**Are you sure**_**? All our hard work paid off-" Riku stuttered to a halt when he saw the murderous look in Nevaeh's eyes. He gulped and relinquished his spot. Begrudgingly, he muttered, "Ladies first..."**

**Nevaeh took a deep breath. Her pale hair stood on end from the amount of angry static that coursed through her body. She struck Riku on the back of his head and relished the sight of him groping his crown. "How **_**dare**_** you treat me like a lady!"**

**Riku scowled. He checked for signs of swelling. "Oh. **_**I'm sorry**_**," he snorted. "I thought you **_**were**_** one." He blocked her next attack and wrestled for control. Nevaeh palmed Riku's face in order to push his each and every strike out-of-the-way. It was hard work maintaining their power on such a small balcony. **

"**I'm an **_**equal**_**, blast it all!" **

**Riku yanked Nevaeh into a headlock. Her curses on his good name were muffled against his chest. "Fine. I'll treat you like-" Riku's words, once again, clogged in his throat. This time it was because another's presence had joined them out of the blue. One that wasn't very happy, either. Riku lifted his nervous eyes to find Sora crouching on the ledge.**

"**What are you two **_**doing**_**?" Sora was caught between annoyance and confusion. **

**Riku relinquished his hold on Nevaeh and the both of them stood, stiff-backed, in the midst of Sora's shadow. "Nothing, sir," the latter cooed. "Mr. Riku..." She stalled. (Nevaeh might have possessed evil in her blood, but she was **_**horrible**_** when it came to boldfaced lies.) **

**Riku covered for her. "...was just showing Heaven..."**

"**HOW TO AVOID KISSING!" Nevaeh blurted. "Since I'm phobic." **

**Sora blinked at them. The look on his face screamed disbelief. "**_**Huh**_**?"**

"**Y-Yes!" Nevaeh balled her hands into determined fists. She tucked them under her chin and faked a beseeching attitude. "I'm **_**terrified**_**." Her eyes sparkled with fervor. "But now I can protect myself from the pure wickedness that is lip-locking!" Nevaeh nodded her head, over-enthused. Many times. **

**Riku was left to sweat it out. **

**Sora's face split into a suspecting grin. "Okay, then." He sat down and crossed his legs. "Show me Riku's technique." His dazzling blue eyes swiveled in his friend's direction. They were so full of laughter, they pinned Riku in his tracks. "I'm **_**dying**_** to see it." **

**Nevaeh unclenched her tiny hands. She bit on the end of one of her nails. "Oh." Her blushing visage searched the area around her feet for inspiration. Upon finding a bit, she calculated a foolproof plan lighting fast. (Or what she **_**thought**_** was foolproof.) "Okay." Nevaeh spun on her heel. "Well, Mr. Riku?" She folded her arms and stood contrapposto. "Try and kiss me."**

'_**You've **_**got**_** to be joking,'**_** his features screamed.**

'**You're**_** the one that got us caught,'**_** Nevaeh's answered. "Go on."**

**Riku stemmed a sigh. "Right." He steeled himself for a major hurt and leaned forward. His eyes closed of their own accord. Riku neither wanted to see Nevaeh's smirk **_**or**_** her oncoming assault, whatever it happened to be. A punch, a slap. The nerve-knotting thing was: Nevaeh allowed him to gain real ground...**_**before**_

"**OH!" She screeched. "MY SHOES ARE UNTIED!" Nevaeh bent down with all the speed she could muster and successfully plowed her forehead into Riku's. By the time her motivated hands reached the tips of her toes, Riku had all but buckled back with a bruise the size of a Paupou as a souvenir. **

**Dazed wasn't a good enough word. KO'd was more accurate.**

**To Nevaeh's horror, she discovered that she was wearing sandals. "OH!" She tried to make up for this and so compensated. "**_**YOUR**_** SHOES ARE UNTIED!" The top of her head pulverized Riku's knees.**

**And all he could do was stand there and take it.**

**Sora cocked an eyebrow. He scrutinized the both of them, shrugged off their odd behavior, and left it at that. "I'll..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "...let you two get back to work." He stood and dusted off his pants. But, before he left, he advised, "More practice."**

**Once he was good and gone, Riku and Nevaeh collapsed. **

"_**Quick thinking**_**."**

"**Don't use that sarcastic tone with me, Riku! I'll staple your lips together!" **

_I love happy stuff. Actually, the following chapters are really funny, too. No more doomy or gloomy. Promise. Not for a while, anyway. Hehe._

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you. If my e-mail account isn't being stupid...and it is..._

_God bless you! Thanks for reading!_


	37. Flashbacks

_Dedicated to the Author of my life. _

_A/N: Some announcements: __**One**__: my yahoo mail hates me. For some reason, it likes to delete EVERYTHING. Sorry about not replying to everyone's review – I'm about to get on that. I forgot I can reply through FF. _

_  
Duh, Kelley. _

_**Two**__: I'm also sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been in and out of work and the doctor's office the whole summer. Sigh. It's become rather monotonous. _

_**Three**__: If you've mailed me and asked me over and over again to read your story, I apologize. I'm a very horrible person when it comes to...anything, really. Please forgive me. I'll read them when I can._

_OH! And the whole Mushroom Kingdom Hearts thing? Yeah. Apparently, that was a joke. Pfft._

_**Disclaimer**__: I write because I have no life. Not because I own Kingdom Hearts. _

**ooo**

(_A/N: This chapter is a flashback chapter. It's almost like I'm writing backwards. So don't worry. You haven't missed anything. This is how chapter 37 starts_.)

Nevaeh gazed upon her husband to be with a crooked eyebrow. Having spent the last hour and a half on her knees hadn't done her sense of judgment any favors. Especially since her body was soaked to the bone, her halter-top was missing a belt around the vicinity of her navel, and her hair now mimicked an electrocuted Sora.

Nevaeh knew it wasn't wise to jump the gun. She'd spent the better part of her training learning how to avoid under and overestimating any and every thing.

_But this?_ Nevaeh cringed on the inside. This man...no. No. This _boy_ lacked. Lacked what? _A lot_. Undoubtedly. The thought of referring to him as 'sir' gave Nevaeh a bad case of the cold sweats. Because she was bound and determined to bind herself to this..._person_...in holy matrimony. In the end, she would do this alone, despite what Mulan thought.

Nevaeh sighed. She would've had to marry Lameck Zalter anyway. A sixteen-year-old Prince was quite a few rungs higher on the ladder of magnitude, if she did think so herself. _I enjoy this World_, Nevaeh thought, building her excitement. _Just think. Not only will I _live_ here, I'll _rule_ here, too. As a Princess._ Nevaeh smirked in spite of herself. _No! A Queen! As treacherous as the sea and as strong as the foundations of the Worlds. All shall love me and despair..._

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. Even the thought of tyranny couldn't get her blood pumping. Not when Mr. Gets-his-own-pointers-caught-in-a-Chinese-finger-trap kept looking down his bulbous nose the way he did. His hoity-toity expression made her want to slap it off. Nevaeh had to remind herself that this Prince wasn't Riku. He _wasn't_ her equal. She, as much as she hated to admit it, was the inferior.

Nevaeh tucked her hands beneath her knees. Just in case.

"I am Shi Zu," the Prince piqued. (His voice was breathy. Nevaeh felt like dying on the spot.) "And..." He turned his heavy-lidded eyes from Nevaeh to Fa Mulan. "...you are?"

(A/N:1)

Lacking the basis of all emotion, Mulan told him her name, liltless. She didn't blink and she didn't acknowledge the Prince with kind gestures or honoring bows. All she did was kneel. Downcast. Wet. Cold. Devoid of life.

Nevaeh hated empathy. It crept blindside and stabbed her vitals like an enemy. Except, contrasting Heartless, compassion couldn't be destroyed. And it attacked as many times as it saw fit. Nevaeh felt a hot tear trickle down her soggy cheek, soon to be followed by many more if she didn't act quickly. Annoyed at her soft spot, she cut in: "I'm Hea-Nevaeh."

By all means. She would toe the line of impertinence if it meant shutting up the approach of 'sad'.

"You speak out of turn," Shi Zu said. It was difficult to discern whether he was angry or not – his wardrobe took away from his face. Yet...the elaborate, silk robes were the least gaudy thing he sported. The most flamboyant sat on top of his head. (To Nevaeh, it looked like a frilly, takeout box.) "Tell me. Why should I agree to marry the three of you? Wasn't I, the Prince of this great country, promised China's royalty?"

Nevaeh tried not to scowl. "Let me explain, _sir_," she mumbled. "You have, offered here before your Highness, the Hero of China, the seventh Princess of Heart, and a Wielder of the Keyblade." Nevaeh squared her shoulders, trying her best to look important. She ignored Kairi's embarrassment. This wasn't the time to be humble. "We aren't average proxies."

Shi Zu's jaw noticeably dropped. By the inches. Once he got a hold of himself, he snapped his fingers, summoning three, well-dressed women. "I suppose you'll do." He motioned the ladies with a yawn. "Give my fiancées a good wash. Dress them accordingly. And..." The Prince stroked his pointy chin in thought. "...pretty up the Princess and her _Key Girl_. I know it's a task. But, like every man, I do desire _beautiful_ wives. As for the Hero of China, there isn't much you can do with _old_, is there?"

_**Flashback...**_

_(Nevaeh nearly leapt out of her skin when Riku jolted to attention. Kairi had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming. By the look of the Princess' wide-set eyes, she had no idea she'd been healing Riku with her tears. It was like seeing someone rise from the dead. _

_Riku stood on shaking legs, leaving Nevaeh and Kairi to stare at him, dumbfounded. He felt his middle with an unsure hand. "Heaven, get Kairi out of here." _

_Nevaeh beat her anger into submission. Her eyes bored into Riku's mended back. He either didn't have the guts to look her in the eye or he didn't wish to argue. Nevaeh knew if Riku turned his head, one look at her would send him flying off the handle. He was _just_ as upset as she was about the Sarmiento ordeal. Perhaps more._

"_Understood," Nevaeh spoke. She watched Riku step forward. _

_There was nothing to be seen of Sora's struggle except for scattered flashes of light. Where Keyblade struck Keyblade. Nevaeh was having a hard time keeping up. She shifted her gaze and caught her breath. "Let's go."_

_Nevaeh grabbed Kairi's hand and guided the shell-shocked girl to her feet. "Hurry, Miss!" Nevaeh's knees knocked against her will. Her chest ached. Soft plums of Kairi's magic concentrated there, allowing Nevaeh the chance to breathe. It soothed her more than before. Probably because Kairi realized what she was doing now. _

"_I didn't know I-" Kairi tried. _

_Nevaeh tightened her grip. Her hand was soaked to the bone. Rain drenched her body and soul, it felt like. She picked up the pace. Or tried to. The mud was thick and the wind was relentless. "HURRY!" she cried. A wave of power crashed over Nevaeh's shoulders. She'd never sensed such a presence before. _

_Was this really...was this really _Sora's_ power? _

_Nevaeh wiped the water from her face. Not that it did her any good. Waterfalls of magic and murk poured from the tip of her nose and the ends of her lashes. Visibility was at a devastating zero. The forest of trees Nevaeh aimed for appeared as a blob of black ink. That and nothing more. Still, she pressed on. Riku's command to protect Kairi echoed in her mind, over and over again. _

_Both Nevaeh and Kairi lost their footing. The ground trembled. Neither dared look back. Least they want to help. _

_Nevaeh scrambled to her feet and pushed Kairi ahead. Sooner than she expected, Nevaeh found herself surrounded by mile-high trees. She craned her neck and studied the swaying branches overhead. The majority of the thick, twisted limbs fingered the direction from whence they fled. _

_The bark groaned. A lot. It was like the trees were shouting their complaints. The forest wouldn't be a safe place to stay for long. Already, the bows were snapping._

_Nevaeh pressed on, following Kairi's lead. She alone knew the location of Mulan's party. All Nevaeh had to do was keep up. And that wasn't _too_ hard. Only a little. The fear of losing Riku to Tony constricted Nevaeh's lungs until she couldn't draw adequate oxygen. It wasn't so much imagining the consequences of loss...it was the fact that Nevaeh cared enough to worry. Worry to the point where her hands trembled. _

_Nevaeh balled her fingers against her palm. If she felt jumpy, there was no telling how Kairi fared. Nevaeh wondered how she was standing. Or running. _

_A rickety wooden bridge cropped up out of the darkness. It stretched across a deep chasm to connect one side of the mountain to the next. As Nevaeh and Kairi made their way across, they collided with Fa Mulan. It was fortunate that that latter hadn't managed to draw her sword. Otherwise, Kairi would have seen the same fate as Nevaeh: speared._

"_Kairi!" Mulan gasped. "I turn my back for _one_ second-Donald and Goofy are worried _sick_-where's Sora?" She brought her rant to a halt when she heard an all-to-familiar whinny advance from behind. Mulan flung herself forward, knocking Kairi and Nevaeh down to their stomachs so Shang and his stallion wouldn't hoof-off their heads. _

"_Mulan," Shang called over his shoulder. "Continue to Shi Zu's City. Make sure the Princesses are safe. I'll go and help Sora."_

_Nevaeh shook her head. Water flew everywhere. She opened her mouth to argue, but Mulan beat her to it._

"_I'm coming with you-"_

_A great and terrible roar drowned out her words. A plume of earth billowed across the mountainside, felling every tree that stood in its way. The bridge buckled and swayed. _

_The ropes snapped. _

_Nevaeh's stomach flipped. She hung in midair for a split second before gravity took over. Nevaeh's body moved of its own accord, acting solely on instinct, whereas her mind struggled to grasp the situation. It came to no surprise that one of her hands latched onto a plank of wood. She knew her fingers wouldn't give. Not for anything. _

_Nevaeh looked to see what in blue blazes her other hand was up to. It should've aided the other in-_

_Kairi. She held onto Kairi. _

_Nevaeh blinked the rain out of her eyes. "I'm taking this guard duty to heart," she whispered to herself.)_

"If only the mountain hadn't..." Nevaeh sat in a tub of hot water. Kairi and Mulan were beside her, but the coils of steam rising from the baths were more than enough to hide them from view. Nevaeh could barely see her own hands in front of her face. She balled her pruny fingers into relaxed fists and playfully punched the mounds of bubbles at her collarbone.

Nevaeh poked and prodded the scented scuds unconsciously. Her eyes grew soft as she stared. In her mind, she watched the past few hours unfurl to a silver screen.

Shang sacrificing himself...Mulan crying...

"If the General hadn't released Fa Mulan's hand," Nevaeh whispered, "she would have fallen to her death." The single knot of rope she'd snatched prior to the bride's collapse wasn't capable of holding so much weight. Nevaeh had never seen such a thing. The want to risk ones own life for love? Unheard of. _Absurd_.

The look on Shang's face. Reflecting on such an expression was almost unbearable. "I love you," he'd said.

Nevaeh touched her lips. "I..." She felt her mouth move. "Love..." She couldn't bring herself to finish. The urge to throw up was much too powerful.

_(Nevaeh hoisted herself and Kairi to safety. Stable ground was such a precious thing. So very precious. Nevaeh covered her ears once both of her hands were free. She couldn't stand the sound of crumbling rock. Or Mulan's bitter tears. It made her want to sob herself._

_Riku..._

_Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. She sat beside Nevaeh, calm and collected, and pulled her into a hug. Nevaeh shook. She didn't unplug her ears. "Don't be afraid," Kairi told her. _

"Afraid_?" Nevaeh bit. Her heart berated her tone of voice. "I haven't been afraid for someone else in so long. It's..." Nevaeh faltered. She met Kairi's patient eyes. "It's far worse than fretting over yourself." Nevaeh slowly took Kairi's hand in hers. The bonds of friendship stole her apprehension. She worked up a smile. "You know Mr. Sora's alive, don't you?"_

_Kairi nodded her head. Rivulets of water ran down her cheeks like the tears she should have been crying. "Yeah." Her grip on Nevaeh's hand tightened. So much so that the rain couldn't penetrate their intertwined fingers. "That doesn't keep me from being afraid." She closed her eyes. "Very afraid."_

_Nevaeh didn't know what to say to this. She felt a similar sensation crawl beneath her skin. She knew, without a doubt, that Riku wasn't dead. How? She had yet to figure this out. Maybe it was because the realization of his demise had yet to sink in. Who could say? _

_Even so, Nevaeh felt the need to stand by Kairi's side._

_Besides. It was almost as if she'd done it before.)_

Nevaeh blinked out of her reverie, waking up to the present. Waking up to the fact that the heroes were out of the picture for the time being. That much she knew. Or, rather, she _felt_. She hadn't seen any evidence or heard any confirmation of life. But, on the other hand, Kairi was persistent in confirming Sora's wellbeing. And if he was alive, so was Riku.

Worse for wear. _That_ was the problem. Donald and Goofy had pelted into the wilderness, helter-skelter, once they learned of the accident. They'd find Sora for certain. Heal him if need be.

Nevaeh hoped they'd reach the palace in time to stop the wedding. For Kairi and Mulan's sake, at any rate. But since the latter had no idea Shang was alive, there was no persuading her to slow the pace up a bit.

Not at all.

In fact, anything Kairi tried to say floated in one ear and out the other. Nothing registered. After ordering the Emperor's daughters to live their life with the men they loved, Mulan beelined for Shi Zu's palace.

Nevaeh began to wonder if...

...if she'd lost her heart.

**ooo**

Riku opened his eyes. _That's twice today_, he thought. _That's _twice_ I've awoken to find that I've lost consciousness_. He tried to move, but thought better of it when his muscles made protest. _Reconnaissance, then_. Riku allowed his eyes to adjust to the gloom. He focused on sensory.

_Touch_: Mud. Lots of mud. And rubble. Riku noticed that while it was no longer raining, his body remained waterlogged. _Smell_: Tepid water. Dust. Blood, but not much. _Taste_: There was something sour in the air. Something nostalgic. Tendrils of darkness teased Riku's taste buds. He feared the tang. He feared the darkness was himself. _Sound_: Rippling. The sound of rippling water was faint. Riku could hear himself breathing. As well as the jagged pants of someone else.

He wasn't alone.

_**Flashback...**_

_(Sarmiento stood hunched. His back heaved up and down as he drew heavy breath after heavy breath. He raked his wrist over his busted mouth. "I must admit," he wheezed. "You'ze can fight, Keyblade Master."_

_Sora took a moment to catch his breath, too. He didn't bother acknowledging Tony's words. His bright blue eyes were full of righteous anger. They practically pulsed with ferocity. The ultrasonic vibes pierced the darkness in Riku's heart, even. _

_Tony chuckled. "What? Two against one? Dat ain't very fair, if youze ask me." He lifted his hand. Tired, Sarmineto barely managed to extend it a full, arms length. "Let's even dah playin' field, shallz we?" His knuckles cracked whist he summoned forth twelve, foul Chasers. Their yellow eyes burned like torches. "Dis'll woik."_

_Sora scowled. "This is what you call _fair_?" His second wind was depleted. Riku sensed it. And yet, in spite of this, Sora drew upon the last dregs of his strength. He wasn't afraid give his all. _

_Riku sidestepped in front of Sora, teeth bared. "I can handle these guys." Before the last of his sentence slipped from his lips, the Heartless began to deteriorate. Riku didn't have to flex his arm so much as clench his fingers into a chokehold. Riku's steely eyes marked each and every victim. They fell without a sound. _

_His victory won him nothing but orange irises. _

_Sarmiento gave in. He shot Riku a haughty look before turning his violet gaze onto Sora. "This'll be a treat fo' Mastah." _

_Riku turned. _

_Sora slumped to the ground. He steadied himself on his blackened knees and lifted his face to the stormy sky. His eyes lolled out of focus, tainted by a radiant yellow through and through. Sora groped for his neck. A band of sandy red collared his nape. "Ri...ku..." he rasped. _

_Horrified, Riku relaxed his hand._

_Sora gasped. For a moment, it appeared as if he would revert back to normal. But the color of his skin and the state of his hair said otherwise. Raindrops smoked when they made contact with him. Malicious power reeled from Sora, tangible by the wisps of darkness coursing from his joints. His teeth elongated, sharp and deadly. _

_Riku stared, short of breath. "Sora?"_

_Sora blinked up at him. He smiled and swiveled his beastly eyes toward Sarmiento. A guttural snarl tainted the air with ash. Sora bent forward, cat-like. His claws raked the ground. Peels of mud folded over in retreat beneath the heels of Sora's palms. "Sssarmiento," he hissed. _

_Sora stiffened his arm. A massive shockwave took Riku by surprise. And..._

That was the last thing he could remember.

**ooo**

Sora felt someone prodding him. He tried to wave whoever it was aside, but they were stubbornly persistent. Sora opened his mouth to say: "Go away!" Instead, all he did was hiss. If that wasn't odd.

"Sora, did I hurt you?" Riku's voice asked. "Are you alright?"

Sora opened his eyes to a sea of yellow. "Yesss," he breathed. There was a part of him, deep down, that desired to shove Riku away. His neck ached something terrible. It was a chore to swallow, let alone talk. "Wha...hhhaaa..." Sora growled.

"You blew up the mountain," Riku said in his ear. There was a bit of a wince nestled behind his words.

"Sssarrr-"

"I don't know." Riku shifted his weight to catch Sora around the middle. There wasn't a need. What damage Sora knew he'd sustained was long gone. "I lost him in the blast."

Sora's insides suddenly felt like they were made of lead. "K...K..." He gnashed his teeth to stave the want to rend something to pieces. Mainly, himself. _How_ could he..._why_ would he..._Kairi_...

Riku stumbled. "I don't know," he said again.

"I do."

Sora and Riku snapped to attention. In front of them stood the silhouette of Captain Shang.

**ooo**

Sora scampered through the Royal City, his nose inches from the ground and his claws clacking against the street. He crawled through several pairs of legs. And he didn't care what their occupants thought, either. Many a wail and curse filtered in and out of his oversensitive ears. But no matter. Sora paused in his search, having caught that precious honeysuckle sent.

He'd know it anywhere.

Sora inhaled as deeply as he dared. There was always the possibility that his olfactory sense would implode due to excess use. But Kairi's risk far outweighed what happened to his newfound snout. Sora snorted the dust from his nostrils. He sat on his haunches and tested the air. Just to make sure.

There was no doubt about it. Kairi was here.

Sora's ears perked up. He detected Riku and Shang's faltering pace some distance behind him. Both were injured. How much, he wasn't certain. The smell of blood overruled his right mind when they hung around. So he made a point to keep well ahead of them. On the other hand, now that Kairi's sweet fragrance set his wits about him (more so than usual), he decided to wait for his friends.

_Wait_. Such a risky word. Sora wasn't sure how long he'd gone without Kairi, hour wise. According to his skin, time was almost up.

Sora fervently scratched behind his left ear when Riku took his spot at his side.

"If they're anywhere, they're at the palace," he said. Terse, terse, terse. "Shang told Mulan to carry out her mission to the end. She's not the kind of girl to give up, is she?"

Sora ignored him. There was nothing wrong with being precautious.

Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. His grip tightened. For good reason, Sora guessed. Still, he didn't appreciate it. He wasn't a monster. Not yet.

"There's something else," Riku continued. His gaze didn't waver from the magnificent palace that loomed ahead in the mid-morning mist. Not once. Sora hated to call it animal magnetism, but he pinpointed a miniscule desire floating around in the midst of Riku's speech. It felt like a bridle, restraint its main concern. "I heard talk of Prince Shi Zu's wedding..."

Riku stalled. That was never a good sign.

Sora nudged Riku's hand.

Shang brought up the rear. He pulled what was left of his tattered shirt over his shoulder. "Mulan was never very happy about promising the Emperor's daughters to Shi Zu." His expression was pained. "I never understood how much she..." He bowed his head in shame.

_All these blasted pauses_. Sora blinked his large, round eyes. They flickered with yellow light. Begging. Pleading. He whined.

"I heard talk that Shi Zu's bride to be is the Hero of China."

Sora's blood froze.

"The ceremony is today."

Riku sighed. His grip was steadfast, thankfully. Otherwise, Sora might have lashed out at the innocent passerby. With his free hand, Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. Stemming grief or the Heartless inside of him, who could say? "If I know Kairi, she's with Mulan. Nevaeh wouldn't abandon her mark. They've taken the Princesses place. _They're_ the ones getting married."

(A/N:2)

**ooo**

**A/N:1:** Shi Zu. I totally made that up. I can't remember the Prince's name. Or if he had one at all. Ah well.

**A/N:2:** I figure Sora can be a cute beastie around his friends...before his time's up. But notice how he's less Sora-ish...

**ooo**

_A/N: My latest chapters haven't been up to snuff, I know. I'll write a good one here before long. I'm really glad I was able to sit down and get this chapter done today. Writing always makes me feel better._

_I need a system. Maybe a page a day... _

_I promise. My updates will be quicker once I'm through with all my doctor stuffs. This Thursday is the last of it, I hope. I'll update so much, you guys'll be sick of me. _

_To make up for my slow updates and short chapters, here's a LONG chapter preview. Just for you:_

**Next Chapter Preview**

**Riku ignored the chaos. It was to be expected, after all. One Captain (raised from the dead), one Keyblade Master (wiping out anyone who stood in his way), and himself were enough to turn the congregation on their heads.**

**Riku hated to admit it. The knot in his stomach was definitely associated with Nevaeh. He didn't much have to worry about Kairi. She was safe. Or, as safe as she could be, what with Sora out of sorts. But he'd never hurt his Princess in a million years. Even if his mind wasn't his own. That was a given. **

**As for Mulan, Riku convinced himself that he'd rather kiss mountainside again than get mixed up in **_**that**_** relationship. Shang wasn't about to let any petty guards come between him and his love. Where apology and make-ups were concerned, nothing was more uncomfortable. **

**Not that Nevaeh didn't make him uncomfortable...**

**Riku sighed. He was going to end up killing himself if he thought about his actions too much. To stave his **_**why-are-you-more-worried-about-HER**_** presumptions, Riku raked his eyes over the dumbfounded hall. Nevaeh would be easy to spot. Her hair stood out like a banner. **

**It **_**should**_** have. **

**Riku's shoulders sagged. Second after unsuccessful second passed. And still there was no sign of Nevaeh. Riku swallowed his pride and stepped forward. His bare feet sank into the plush rugs of fur. In the back of his mind, he knew he was ruining the finery. But he also didn't care. He maneuvered past the people, most of whom were too shocked to move out of his way. **

**Riku's heart thudded in his chest. Ridiculous scenarios teased his conscious like: **_**Did Heaven run away? Did Sarmiento kidnap her? Did she escape the mountain at all?**_** Riku grew so flustered he did more than shuffle from person to person. He picked up the pace. To that of a brisk walk, yes, but it was quick.**

**Quick**_**er**_

**Riku opened his mouth to say: "**_**Heaven**_**?" but his shout was cut short when he plowed into the third wife-to-be. The one he hadn't recognized. "Excuse me," Riku murmured. He stepped past the girl and only came to a stop when he heard her voice. **

"**How **_**dare**_** you let me almost kiss you, you lecher..."**

**Riku froze. His body didn't give his mind the time to register Nevaeh's tone. Before he realized the third wife was Heaven herself, he turned, grabbed her by her upper arms, hefted her to his eye level (It wasn't hard. He stood a step lower than she.), and stared. Unabashed, too. Since when did Nevaeh have black hair? And black eyes, for that matter? She was still pale beyond belief, but her shade of melanin seemed to be the only feature Shi Zu hadn't changed.**

**Nevaeh hissed at his insistency. Despite this, her voice was light. Full of relief. "You came. I fear I'm growing fond of your last minute heroics, Mr. Riku."**

**Riku untensed. His grip relaxed, but he didn't let her go. **

_**Nevaeh...**_

**One of Shi Zu's guards tried to stab Riku from behind. A shielding spell spared Riku's spine. He didn't feel like being a pincushion more than once in a span of twenty-four hours. Riku overlooked Nevaeh's anxiety. It wasn't so much she wore it on the outside. He could see it in her eyes. Behind the black. **

**Making sure to keep aware of his enemies, Riku searched Nevaeh's face. "What happened to you?" **

**Nevaeh blinked. "Happened?" She looked down at herself. Her puffy bangs fell on Riku's nose. Through her hair, he saw Nevaeh run her fingers down the silky sides of her flowered kimono. It was fitted. "I **_**am**_** a female, Mr. Riku. Females are supposed to succumb to their husbands, are they not?" Nevaeh's hands shook. "My former self was not beautiful enough to satisfy Shi Zu. I allowed his attendants to alter my appearance because he wished it." **

**Riku frowned. "You were beautiful **_**before**_**," he spoke. The words were out of his mouth. He couldn't stop them. The damage had been done. Riku turned his head so he wouldn't have to speak into Nevaeh's hair. That and keep an eye on the guards circling him and his 'captive'. "Snap out of it. You're talking nonsense. The Heaven I know would've backhanded Shi Zu for looking at her funny." **

**Nevaeh chuckled at him. There was so much melancholy behind her laughter, the term refused to fit. "You misunderstand. If I'm going to stay here, I need to keep up pretenses."**

"**Stay here?" Riku's steely eyes swiveled over to Shi Zu. The pompous Prince cowered in the wake of Sora's power. **_**Pathetic**_**. He wasn't even brave enough to save his 'wife' from the wrath of a half-Heartless. That's how the majority of everyone in the palace saw it, anyway. "With **_**him**_**?" Riku couldn't help his scrutiny. "What's he got that I-" He shut himself up. His pulse spiked. Haywire, he would have said more. He **_**knew**_** he would have. **

**He was jealous. **

**Nevaeh huffed at him. "First, you get me stabbed. Now you're ruining my wedding. I'm about to be angry with you, sir."**

**Riku clenched his teeth together. As much to keep himself from yelling at the top of his lungs as stemming a verbal assault. "**_**I**_** didn't get you stabbed. **_**You**_** got you stabbed. If you weren't so blasted flirty, I would have never thought you'd kiss me."**

**Nevaeh's eyes sparked with vehemence. A little orange shone through, clear as day. "Well-" Nevaeh opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She didn't have the means to contradict Riku and she wasn't very happy about it, either. Her pale cheeks turned a nasty shade of red. "**_**Well**_**," she tried again. "That doesn't give you permission to ruin my big day."**

"**You don't even **_**love**_** him, Heaven." **

"**I don't care. Love is..." Nevaeh fought for the right words. "**_**Stupid**_**." She stamped her foot like a child. Then she folded her arms across her chest. Her long, accented sleeves billowed at her sides. "I don't need painful, stupid love. I can get along just fine without. I declare, Mr. Riku. I wonder if you know me at all, sometimes." **

**Riku put his head in his hands. "The feeling is mutual." **

_Thanks for reading! God bless each and every one of you. _


	38. Last Minute Heroics

_Dedicated to the Everlatsing._

_A/N: Hurray! An update that didn't take forever! Like always, I didn't get as far as I wanted to, but hey. Since _when_ have I been right about guesstimating my chapters? Up until school starts, you'll be hearing a lot from me. _

_OH! I've painted lots of SxK and RxN goodies on my DA. A few spoilers for Sweetly Broken (the upcoming sequel to That's Why)...(cough) their children (cough). If you'd like to take a look:_

_www – blueeyedperceiver – deviantart – com. Put dots were the dashes are. There's also a TW AU. Sorta. For Riku and Nevaeh. _

_And that's my shameless plug for the week._

_Thank you for the Beta, Rainwisher!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm not even gonna go there. I ain't lyin'. _

**ooo**

Nevaeh death-glared the stranger on the other side of the looking glass while one of Shi Zu's attendants combed her hair. The lady boasted she was a mage. Nevaeh didn't doubt her words. Little by little, her claims came to light. Nevaeh watched the nest of tangled white atop her head grow into extravagant locks of the deepest black. Inky strands of magic draped down Nevaeh's pale shoulders, thickened by every stoke of the attendant's brush.

"So this is what my fiancée desires?" Nevaeh blinked her charcoal eyes. "This is beautiful?" She fingered her silken slip and studied the skin above her knees. She hadn't seen her thighs in ages. It made her feel funny thinking about Prince Shi Zu seeing her this way.

Or Riku...

Nevaeh's stomach turned. She tugged at the revealing slip. A blush tickled her cheeks. "_Blast_." Nevaeh didn't understand why she tortured herself thus. Thinking of Riku made her genuinely sick with worry. Despite her best efforts to forget him, she found Riku teasing her mind's eye.

"Heaven," he said. A smile graced his lips. "You _like_ me, Heaven?"

Nevaeh gulped. She massaged her chest – the area above her heart. "Blast..." When Shi Zu's attendant applied a creamy paste to Nevaeh's face, she nearly leapt out of her wooden seat.

"It's _only_ make-up," the lady chuckled.

Nevaeh nodded her head. Slowly. She continued to stare at herself, unaccustomed to her new features. And unaccustomed to her new feelings. Rarely did her heart race the way it did now. And all because she'd pictured Mr. Riku smiling. He never smiled. Not like that. Not at her.

_(Riku leaned close and hovered his mouth over Nevaeh's philtrum. His upper lip caressed the tip of her nose. "Please let me kiss you.")_

Not only did Nevaeh struggle to breathe, but she also found herself fabricating what would have happened if she hadn't threatened to rip Riku's tongue out of his mouth. Nevaeh's eyes popped. Her startled expression made painting her eyelids quite the chore. "That's _enough_," Nevaeh whispered, meaning to chide her inappropriate fantasies.

Shi Zu's attendant wasn't very pleased. "The Prince requested I mold you to his liking, Miss. You want I should finish my job?" Without Nevaeh's consent, the lady continued her pamperings. (Or what she hailed as such.) Nevaeh was convinced that beautification magic messed with her mind: she didn't perceive her hair being done or her body being dressed. Her mind was elsewhere.

_Riku_, elsewhere.

The minutes ticked away in a cloudy dream. Nothing was said, nothing was heard. Except for the echoes of Nevaeh's past. The parts consisting of the last few days, anyway. Nevaeh steeped herself in her precious memories. Ones, she noted, that _weren't_ tainted by Tarsus. Or Sarmiento. They were whole. Pure. Untouched. She couldn't forge _new_ memories, but she could _replace_ the forgotten with Riku's friendship.

_Mr. Riku_...

Nevaeh blinked herself from her reverie to discover that she'd been ushered to Prince Shi Zu's wedding hall. Plush rugs of red fur coated the tiled floors. Pillars of gold lined the bridal runway. Cherry blossoms marked Nevaeh's path, stressed by several flights of unnecessary stairs. A megalithic dragon loomed over Shi Zu's altar like it was ready to swoop down and devour someone upon command.

Nevaeh sighed. Shi Zu's subjects had already been gathered. They looked upon the altar, a sea of silken robes, just as Nevaeh did: it was nothing more than a stage. The only thing missing were the actors. The main ingredients to this holy masquerade. The performance was commencing. Nevaeh knew every line by heart. She only hoped that...

Nevaeh closed her eyes. _She only hoped_ that she wouldn't fall to pieces once the heroes arrived. And arrive, they would. What would become of her heart once she saw Riku, flesh and blood? More importantly, would she be able to refuse him? Nevaeh didn't understand this odd desire. Couldn't fathom its origin. She wondered what it was.

"Sora will come," Kairi said.

Nevaeh turned around. She hardly recognized the Princess. Her make-up was heavy and her hair was dark. But she knew it was Kairi without a doubt. Because her smile was kind and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. "You're right. He _will_ come." Nevaeh noticed the uneasiness written all over Kairi's face. So she added: "Don't worry. If he's late, I'll stall for him."

Kairi beamed. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Nevaeh waved her off. "Oh, it's nothing. Even heroes need a little help." Encouraged by Kairi's optimism, Nevaeh stumbled into dangerous waters. "Princess, if I may be so bold?" She cleared her throat. Her gaze drifted to the floor where she wiggled her bare toes against the chilly tile. "What would it mean if..." Nevaeh gulped. "If I couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone?"

"Oh?" Kairi didn't take long to answer. "Who is this certain someone? Do I know-"

Nevaeh glanced up, eyes full of fear. "I'm not in love with him, am I?" Her voice filled to the brim with panic. "I don't see how. I'd rather crush him than-"

It was Kairi's turn to cut Nevaeh off. She held up her hands as if she were pleading surrender. "If you wish to hurt him, no. That's certainly not love."

Nevaeh exhaled with relief.

"It's probably just a crush."

Nevaeh blinked. "_Crush_?" she asked.

"Yes. Crush." Kairi clasped her hands together and held them under her chin. "They're nothing to worry about. I've had _tons_ of crushes. I had a crush on my third grade teacher, once." She giggled at the thought. "Sora and Riku didn't like him much..." Kairi trailed off, only to roll her eyes at herself. "They're here, gone, and back again all the time. Kind of annoying, really."

Nevaeh nodded. It was a wonder she wasn't taking notes.

Kairi tapped her chin. "You don't have a crush on Riku, do you?"

Nevaeh bristled. "_Of course not_. It's embarrassing..." She fished for a loophole. "...because it's Sarmiento."

Kairi made a face. "You have a crush on Sarmiento?"

Nevaeh hammered her fist into her hand. Repeatedly. "Like I said. I'd rather _crush_ him than crush him." She would have expounded her lie, but the beat of the wedding march drew their conversation to a close. Nevaeh discovered that she couldn't move. It was almost like the music itself bound her to the spot.

Kairi fiddled with her dress.

Mulan (whom neither Kairi nor Nevaeh realized was there) ignored their jitters and took her first steps down the aisle. Her face was blank. Her eyes were lifeless. She was a lost heart if there ever was one. It was fortunate she was so physically strong. Otherwise, she would have been unable to move. Like Kairi had.

Nevaeh followed soon after. She battled thoughts of Riku with all the power she possessed. Still, he tormented her. And thinking of him made her walk pass in seconds. Not the endless minutes she would have imagined. Yet _another_ thing to beat Riku for when he came to her rescue. _If_ he came, that is. "No," Nevaeh spoke to herself. "_When_ he-"

The palace shuddered. Only a little. It was miniscule enough for Nevaeh to catch its presence, but she doubted anyone else felt the quake. "Riku..."

Another vibration. This one fierce. Shi Zu's subjects spun in their seats. They whispered among each other, all at once. A vibe of panic spread throughout the congregation and they stood to their feet. The urge to run was innate. But the command of their prince overruled their fears.

"_Silence_!" Shi Zu barked. He stood at the foot of his dragon statue, looking as prissy and presumptuous as ever. "I _order_ you to-"

_BAM_! A hole appeared behind the throne. Chucks of stone and gold flew every which way, followed by a mighty plume of dust. Three silhouettes stalked from the rubble, obscured by their makeshift entrance.

Nevaeh's heart leapt into her throat. "Riku," she breathed.

He strode from the dust, battered and dirty. His hair was matted, his bare chest was splattered with mud, his jeans were soaked, and his feet were caked with earth. Still, Nevaeh's pulse refused to abate. In fact, it spiked. Her heart fainted at the sight of him and her knees threatened to buckle. A sense of longing struck her insides.

Riku's steely eyes bored into her...before moving on.

Nevaeh's system high came to a plummeting crash. She shook herself from her daze, ashamed. She suddenly remembered why she wanted to crush Riku in the first place. His annoying habits resurfaced, along with many a thing that made her cringe. "_Mr. Riku_," she growled.

(A/N:1)

**ooo **

Sora flexed his clawed hand. He sprung from the hole he made and alighted on the shining tail of Prince Shi Zu's dragon god. Sora's hand stained the gold as he clung there. His piercing eyes roamed the sanctuary. "Kai..." he growled.

Shi Zu shrieked at the sight of him. He cowered behind Mulan, standing indifferent. "Kill it!" he cried. "Kill that thing! NOW!"

Sora arched his back. A handful of armed guards surfaced from the crowd. Despite their deadly spears and swords, they were no match for him. And he knew it. Sora scrambled to meet them on all fours. His arms, though small, carried him quickly. In his wake puddled gobs of darkness. And it spread like wildfire. If Shi Zu's men weren't immobilized thus, their gear was torn to pieces by Sora's claws.

Not a single spear hit its mark. Lithe, Sora spun and evaded the attacks on his life like the only threat he faced was slow motion. There one second, then gone the next, Sora would fling the guards down Shi Zu's stairs in a blur of black. He gnashed his teeth at the rest.

Bloodlust readied to devour his mind. But the closer to Kairi he was, the saner he became. In a flash of smoke and shadow, he stood before her. On his hind legs now. Sora sniffed her face. He immersed himself in her scent. Kairi blushed – he felt the heat radiating from her cheeks.

Kairi smiled at him. She was on the verge of tears. "You're..." She touched his blackened cheek with a soft hand.

Sora whimpered when his skin began to sizzle. Horrified at Kairi's retreat, he pressed his hand over hers, holding her palm where it was. Her power hurt him, yes, but it also soothed the ache of evil in his heart. Sora didn't care how painful the transition happened to be. He'd undergo anything, excruciating or no.

"Sora..." Kairi's blush deepened. "You came for me."

Kairi's magic unearthed one of his blue eyes. Sora grinned at her, fangs included. "C'mon, Kairi," he faked a pout. "You didn't doubt me, did you?" His heart pounded ferociously at her touch. He couldn't bear to look at her while she healed his face, as slow as the process was. He colored in turn, shy and nervous. "I couldn't let you marry some _prince_." Sora twisted away from her, acting every bit of the word flippant. Her light had yet to restore the majority of him, but he couldn't stand her power. Sora laced his fingers behind his head, one set peach, the other black.

Kairi bowed her head. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "How come?"

Sora stuttered, "Y-you know. 'Cause you're one of my best friends. You deserve better." He left it at that.

(A/N:2)

**ooo**

Riku ignored the chaos. It was to be expected, after all. One Captain (raised from the dead), one Keyblade Master (wiping out anyone who stood in his way), and himself were enough to turn the people on their heads.

Riku hated to admit it. The knot in his stomach was definitely associated with Nevaeh. He didn't have to worry about Kairi. She was safe. Or: as safe as she could be, what with Sora out of sorts. But he'd never hurt his Princess in a million years. Even if his mind wasn't his own. That was a given.

As for Mulan, Riku convinced himself that he'd rather kiss mountainside again than get mixed up in _that_ relationship. Shang wasn't about to let any petty guards come between him and his love. Where apology and make-ups were concerned, nothing was more uncomfortable.

Not that Nevaeh didn't make him uncomfortable...

Riku sighed. He was going to end up killing himself if he thought about his actions too much. To stave his _why-are-you-more-worried-about-HER_ presumptions, Riku raked his eyes over the dumbfounded hall. Nevaeh would be easy to spot. Her hair stood out like a banner.

It _should_ have.

Riku's shoulders sagged. Second after unsuccessful second passed. And _still_ there was no sign of Nevaeh. Riku swallowed his pride and stepped forward. His bare feet sank into the plush rugs of fur. In the back of his mind, he knew he was ruining the finery. But he also didn't care. He maneuvered past the people. Most of whom were too shocked to move out of his way.

Riku's heart thudded against his ribcage. Ridiculous scenarios teased his conscious. Like: _Did Heaven run away? Did Sarmiento kidnap her? Did she escape the mountain at all?_ Riku grew so flustered he did more than shuffle from person to person. He picked up the pace. To that of a brisk walk, yes, but it was quick.

Quick_er_.

Riku opened his mouth to say: "_Heaven_?" but his shout was nipped in the bud. He plowed into the third wife-to-be. The one he hadn't recognized. "Excuse me," Riku murmured. He slipped past the girl and only came to a stop when he heard her voice.

"How _dare_ you let me almost kiss you, you lecher!"

Riku froze. His body didn't give his mind the time to register Nevaeh's tone. Before he realized the third wife was Heaven herself, he turned, grabbed her by her upper arms, hefted her to his eye level (It wasn't hard. He stood a step lower than she.), and stared. Unabashed, too. Since when did Nevaeh have black hair? And black eyes, for that matter? She was still pale beyond belief, but her shade of melanin seemed to be the only feature Shi Zu hadn't changed.

Nevaeh hissed at his insistency. Regardless of this, her voice was light. Full of relief. "You came. I fear I'm growing fond of your last minute heroics, Mr. Riku."

Riku untensed. His grip relaxed but he didn't let her go.

_Nevaeh_...

One of Shi Zu's guards tried to stab Riku from behind. A shielding spell spared Riku's spine. He didn't feel like being a pincushion more than once in a span of twenty-four hours. Riku overlooked Nevaeh's anxiety. It wasn't so much she wore it on the outside. He could see it in her eyes. Behind the black.

Making sure to keep his enemies in his sights, Riku searched Nevaeh's face. "What happened to you?"

Nevaeh blinked. "Happened?" She looked down at herself. Her puffy bangs fell on Riku's nose. Through her hair, he saw Nevaeh run her fingers down the silky sides of her flowered kimono. It was fitted. "I _am_ a female, Mr. Riku. Females are supposed to succumb to their husbands, are they not?" Nevaeh's hands shook. "My former self was not beautiful enough to satisfy Shi Zu. I allowed his attendant to alter my appearance because he wished it."

Riku frowned. "You were beautiful _before_," he spoke. The words were out of his mouth. He couldn't stop them. The damage had been done. Riku turned his head so he wouldn't have to speak into Nevaeh's hair. That and keep an eye on the guards circling him and his 'captive'. "Snap out of it. You're talking nonsense. The Heaven I know would've backhanded Shi Zu for looking at her funny."

Nevaeh chuckled at him. There was too much melancholy nestled behind her laughter for the term to fit. "You misunderstand. If I'm going to stay here, I need to keep up pretenses."

"_Stay here_?" Riku's eyes swiveled over to Shi Zu. The pompous Prince cowered in the aftermath of Sora's power. _Pathetic_. He wasn't even brave enough to save his 'wife' from the wrath of a half-Heartless. That's how everyone in the vicinity saw it, anyway. "With _him_?" Riku couldn't help his scrutiny. "What's he got that I-" He shut himself up. His pulse spiked. Haywire, he would have said more. He _knew_ he would have.

He was jealous.

Nevaeh huffed. "First, you get me stabbed. Now you're ruining my wedding. I'm about to be angry with you, sir."

Riku clenched his teeth together. As much to keep himself from yelling at the top of his lungs as stemming the verbal assault. "_I_ didn't get you stabbed. _You_ got you stabbed. If you weren't so blasted flirty, I would have never thought you'd kiss me."

Nevaeh's eyes sparked with vehemence. A little orange shone through, clear as day. "Well-" Nevaeh opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She didn't have the means to contradict Riku and she wasn't very happy about it, either. Her pale cheeks turned a nasty shade of red. "_Well_," she tried again. "That doesn't give you permission to ruin my big day."

"You don't even _love_ him, Heaven."

"I don't care. Love is..." Nevaeh fought for the right words. "_Stupid_." She stamped her foot like a child. Then she folded her arms across her chest. Her long, accented sleeves billowed at her sides. "I don't need painful, stupid love. I can get along just fine without. I declare, Mr. Riku. I wonder if you know me at all, sometimes."

Riku put his head in his hands. "The feeling is mutual."

**ooo**

Mushu slithered his way into the grand statue's dragon mouth. He rubbed his hands together, ever plotting. "Watch and learn, cricky!" His smile was wicked. Mushu cleared his throat. "_RAWR_!" His voice echoed through the hollow god. "WHO DARE DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" Startled, Mushu covered his mouth. "My bad," he whispered. "Wrong movie."

All the commotion came to a halt.

Mushu loved the attention. "SHI ZU!" he roared. "HOW'RE YOU GONNA COME UP IN 'DIS HOLY PLACE LIKE A FOOL? _THREE_ WIVES? I SHOULD SEND A PLAGUE ON YOUR SKINNY SELF..." Mushu chuckled. "...WITH MY PHENOMINAL, COSIMIC POWER."

Shi Zu flung himself to the ground, prostrate. "Forgive me and my people," he blubbered. "I'll do anything!"

Mushu's ears stood on end. "Anything?" He winked at cricky, who rolled his eyes. "I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE MULAN, KAIRI, AND..." Mushu stalled. "...AND THAT OTHER CHICK. THEY ARE TO MARRY THE MEN THEY STAND BESIDE. _RIGHT NOW_. YOU KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE." Mushu failed his arms over his head. "KISS YOUR BRIDES!"

Shang and Mulan had zero qualms. The life had reentered the latter's eyes the moment she saw her husband to be, as he'd carried her heart from the very beginning. Shang pulled her close and obeyed Mushu's order. Passionately.

"OKAY, OKAY," Mushu thundered. "YOU CAN SUCK FACE AT HOME." He turned his attention to Sora and Kairi. "GO ON WID' YOUR BAD SELF."

Sora balked. "I can't marry her," he returned. "She's my _friend_."

"Yeah," Kairi joined in. "It'd be too weird."

Mushu blinked. He looked at cricky, shoulders shrugged. "'Dey just nervous." He puffed a spurt of flame. "WELL, SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE, BUT YOU TWO TURTLEDOVES HAVE NO CHOICE-" One look at the irate Mulan altered Mushu's threat. "GET MARRIED WHEN YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH, THEN. _DANG_!" Mushu snorted. "Kids." He pointed a finger at Nevaeh and Riku. "_YOU TWO_!"

Nevaeh scowled. "I think _not_. I wouldn't marry him for all the munny in China."

Riku looked just as adamant. If not more.

"FINE," Mushu snapped. "BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, SO ON AND SO FORTH, _GET OUT_. I'M TIRED OF LOOKIN' AT ALL Y'ALL, ANYHOW. _OUT_!" Mushu smiled to himself when the people dispersed. He polished his claws on the scales at his chest. "And that's how the players play."

(A/N:3)

**ooo**

**A/N:1:** I must admit. I'm _exactly_ like Nevaeh in this department. Whereas she's usually my alter ego...eh...that's not the case here. I miss people terribly when they're away. Then, when I see them again, I realize why I didn't enjoy their company as much as I thought. Hehe.

**A/N:2:** You'll understand why Sora and Kairi are acting funny later.

**A/N:3:** I stole lines from Aladdin and The Lion King. I love Mushu.

**ooo**

_A/N: More happy-fun stuff next chapter. Except for Riku. It's a real goodbye for him and Nevaeh. BUT! That doesn't mean she's not coming back very soon. Like...the next chapter soon. _

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**Sora weighed his chances. The probability of him getting wailed on was high, but he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from asking: "You miss her, don't you?" even if his life depended on it. **_

_**Riku ignored him.**_

_Thanks for reading! God bless!_


	39. Matchmakers

_Dedicated to my Matchmaker. You know. My Main Man...that's going to hook this girl up with the guy of her dreams later on. As of now, I must figure out what to do with myself. I mean, really. If I don't know what to do with myself, what on Earth am I going to do with somebody else?_

_This dude (whoever he is) must have the Darcy Potential (Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice) of a gah-jillion. I look forward to meeting him, wherever he is. SQUEE! _

_A/N: Oh my gasp. This took FOR-EV-ER. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Enjoy! And have a good laugh. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and - there's just no way the English language can convey how much fun I have writing this story for y'all. I'm all a-twitter. A-twitter enough to use 'a-twitter' in a sentence. Hehe.  
_

_Oh-oh! Another __**AWESOME**__ fic for Riku and Nevaeh lovers: __**Make Me A Deal**__ by Rainwisher. It's a very good, fluffy, one-shot read. I wholeheartedly recommend it. _

_**Disclaimer**__: ...I'm going to bed._

**ooo**

Sarmiento woke to darkness. It wasn't the soothe-to-sleep kind, it was the eat-your-eyeballs kind. It was heavy. It was thick. Above all else, it was scary. As terrifying as all of that sounded echoing in the shadows, Tony Sarmiento didn't feel afraid. Not in the least. He felt assured. Revitalized. Because he was in the presence of all-evil: the Master of Darkness.

Tony lay on his back, suspended by nothing. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He could barely think. One second stretched on forever and ever. Sarmiento's eardrums rang in a high-pitched shrill. He wouldn't have noticed it if he'd been mobile, but since his limbs were restrained, he focused on his single hurt.

Tony moaned.

"I see you're awake," Tarsus spoke. He materialized next to Tony, hooded and cloaked. As always. "It was your fortune I found you half-alive."

It was an effort to move his mouth, but Sarmiento forced himself to say: "I'z found out Riku's secret-"

"I know," Tarsus interrupted.

Tony hesitated. What had his Master _not_ seen in his memories? "Sora's progressin' nice-"

"I know."

"'Vaeh-"

"_I know_," Tarsus breathed the last word. "I know everything." He licked his punctured lips with a pink tongue. "I know Riku's secret. And I've decided I must have it for myself. I know Sora's progress is according to schedule. I'm the one that infected him, aren't I?" Tarsus didn't move. His breath was raspy and dangerous. It floated around Tony's body in wisps of poisonous smoke. "I know you did a messy job of torturing Nevaeh." Tarsus lifted his right hand. An orb of sparkling blue balanced in his palm like sapphire. "Do you have _any_ idea how butchered her mind is thanks to you? She's beginning to doubt her own thoughts."

While he spoke, the orb flickered.

"You almost killed her," Tarsus bit. "Not to mention Riku."

Tony wanted to argue. He wanted to explain how Riku and Sora's power were a bit complicated to handle along with worrying about _not_ dealing a deadly blow to little Heaven Alexander. Tony knew there wasn't an excuse for losing ones self-control. But that didn't meant he couldn't try.

"No matter." Tarsus' voice washed away Sarmiento's frets. "Your actions aided my cause, however shoddy. Nevaeh's bond with the boy is growing stronger, little by little. She's the key to Riku's emotions. To his heart." Tarsus fingered Nevaeh's bejeweled memory. The tiny orb traveled from one bony knuckle to the next, seamless. "I think it's time for my darling apprentice to remember how to love."

Sarmiento _humphed_. "Iz thought you didn't wantz 'Vaeh to bez attached to Riku."

Tarsus chuckled. "Yes. But it appears their attraction is overruling Nevaeh's mind." His tone marked that of incomprehension. Tony realized that he'd never heard such a note before. It was astounding to listen to such uncertainty in his Master's voice. Tarsus didn't have friends. He didn't know of the ins and outs of faith or hope or love. But instead of going head-to-head with what he comprehended not, he compromised. "The heart leading common sense? Absurd."

Tony didn't like it. "But Master-"

The embers of Nevaeh's memory floated away at his protest. A stream of blue. It was very little compared to what was left, though. Tarsus tucked the memory remains inside his robe. "Nevaeh would have found a way around her fears," Tarsus whispered. "She would have found a substitution for her old memories."

Tony blinked. "_Substitution_? With _whatz_?"

"With _him_." Tarsus disappeared. It was so sudden and unexpected Sarmiento thought it was a trick of the breathy fumes. "Oh. Before I forget: you've forgotten how to move. You'd better re-learn. _Quickly_. Or else you'll starve to death, my boy."

(A/N:1)

**ooo**

Sora left Shi Zu's palace at a limp. The light side of his body clung to Kairi for support while his darker half practically dragged the ground. It couldn't function around the Princess for very long. Luckily, Kairi's power was remedying his inability to move. Little by little, Sora's fingers and toes declawed themselves. He felt life tingle at their tips. "Mushu really helped us out back there," he said.

Kairi blushed as she replied: "I knew you'd come for me."

Sora's face turned equally as red. His grin was so large his eyes squinted closed. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Anything for you." Sora reopened his eyes when Kairi came to a complete stop. As she was busy leading him out of the sanctuary, he wondered at her hesitation. Sora's stomach turned at the thought of continuing their conversation further. There was no telling what he'd say. But Sora soon found that he didn't have to worry about that little dilemma.

Nevaeh stood in front of them with both of her hands on her kimonoed hips. "You two _reek_ of error."

Sora didn't understand. Whatever the case, Nevaeh's words weren't affable. "What's that supposed to mean?" When all Sora received in response was silence, he passed her by. She didn't try to stop him. The only thing Nevaeh did was study the side as his face as he hobbled by. Very closely at that.

Sora picked up his pace. Kairi didn't have any complaints about his hurrying, either.

The two of them made their way out to Prince's inner courtyard. It was awful plain. No flowers. No fishpond. Only gold stepping-stones and hedge after hedge of leafy bushes. No sooner did Sora and Kairi begin to question: "What next?" did the Gummi came floating from the low-hanging mountain clouds.

It was big. It was loud. It was gaudy. But it was also one of the most wonderful sights Sora had ever seen. The Keyblade Master waved his arm over his head to signal Axel with what was now a fleshy hand. The ship hovered toward the ground, gleaming bright.

Sora grinned. "Axel!" he shouted. "Ax-"

Sora found himself tackled to the ground with two, very large animalia strangling him for his attention. Since Kairi made it a priority to steer clear, Sora's sixth sense realized that it was nothing to worry about.

"_SORA_!" Donald quacked. There were molting feathers everywhere. "We've found you! We've finally found you!" The mage's fluffy wings may have been soft, but they were killer. Sora felt like he was drowning in down. "OH!" Donald quacked again. Great, big crocodile tears dripped from the tip of his beak. "We thought we lost you!"

Goofy did his share of Sora-glomping. Make no mistake about that. Really, he _dove_ on the poor Keyblade Master. Or fell. It was hard to tell. "SORA!"

Sora knew struggling was useless. So he succumbed to their bear hugs and asked, "Where have you guys been?"

Donald shot Sora a nasty scowl. For being so chummy before, it was of no surprise when Sora backpedaled. "_Looking for you!_" He turned his attention to those around him. "And you!" He pointed toward Riku and Nevaeh who stood off to the side, backs turned toward each other. (To the untrained eye, it might have appeared as if they were on guard duty. But they were actually avoiding eye contact.) Donald hesitated at Nevaeh's new look, but he pressed on to Kairi. "And yo-" Donald blinked at her get-up. A wicked smile ignited its way to life. "Did you and Sora finally tie the knot, Princess?"

Sora collapsed. Kairi's face turned beat red. She fiddled with her kimono. "No..." she said in a tiny voice.

Both of his charges were so embarrassed, Donald's pointing finger deflated. His animated face displayed shock like only ten-inch eyes could. "Wha-"

Nevaeh slapped a hand over Donald's beak. She whispered this and that in Donald's non-existent ear while Sora regained what little composure he still had left.

Goofy wanted in on the dirt. _Of course_. So he bent down, opposite of Nevaeh, and planted his head right next to Donald's, dog-ear cocked. He had to wiggle his pinky into the white nothingness that was Donald's ear canal before Nevaeh's quiet voice could filter through. Goofy scrunched his face in thought. "Well, I don't believe it!" he huffed on occasion. "That little..." Goofy stood up straight and rolled his sleeves to his shoulders. "I'll teach 'im." He began fist fighting with invisible enemies. He over swung and fell to his bottom.

Donald ignored him. "WAHHH!" His feather bristled. "How do _you_ know?"

Nevaeh folded her arms across her chest. She looked like a female Riku. "Because I know Sarmiento," was her reply. "Don't worry. If you can jog their memories, everything will be fine. _I think_." She bent down to Donald's level again. "Also," she whispered. "Do me a favor. Fill Mr. Riku in on the details, hm?"

Donald saluted. "Sure," he said. His expression was strung and gaunt. He gulped back his disappointment. "Can do."

Goofy scrambled to his feet and saluted as well. Though, he probably hadn't a clue as to why he was doing so.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all wanted in. What was so important? And why were they left out? They shared paralleled looks of 'unfair' and 'hurt', but their features weren't to remain so cynical. A loud _CLANG_ announced the presence of everyone's favorite pyro maniac.

Axel dashed down the Gummi hatch, arms flying over his head. "ROXAS!"

Sora didn't have a chance. Not a one. Donald and Goofy were _nothing_ compared to the weight of a full-grown man, as bulky as they were. Axel was a skinny thing, but he put a lot of oomph behind each and every move he made. Axel squished Sora cheeks with his fiery fingers. Once he finally let up, ashes stained Sora's skin.

"Roxas, pal, you'll _never_ guess-"

"You recruited China to our side and you successfully transported the willing to Disney Castle," Sora said through puckered lips.

Axel's demeanor wilted. "You really know how to kill a moment, don't you Roxas?" He shrugged off his stolen thunder and head-locked Sora to his side. "Not only that, but I reported to Yuffie like I was supposed to-I contacted the palace for out itinerary-I washed the ship-AND..." Axel puffed out his chest. "I found you without a hitch."

Sora unplugged himself from Axel's armpit. He stumbled into Donald and Goofy who held him steady with concerned hands. Sora stepped away from them, too. The pathetic _I'm-sorry-this-had-to-happen-to-you_ looks were breaking his mind. "What do you want?" he asked Axel. "A cookie?"

Axel laughed out loud. "_That's_ the Roxas I remember!"

"His name's _Sora_," Riku and Kairi grumbled.

"Pfft!" Axel blew a raspberry. "Yeah, yeah. I got it memorized." He grappled with Sora again, slowly dragging the roughed-up boy toward the Gummi. "I gotta show you the King's message. We're headed to Twilight Town! Ain't that nostalgic?"

The two of them were out of sight in seconds, which left Kairi, Riku, Nevaeh, Donald and Goofy to themselves. The latter chuckled at Sora's unwillingness to cooperate before trailing after the duo in silence. Donald did the same. He muttered indistinguishable, devastating spells out of the crook of his beak – something about not wanting to play Cupid.

Kairi shook her head in a way that exclaimed: _What am I going to do with those four?!_ She looked from Riku to Nevaeh and back again. The smile on her face was ever-growing. "I guess I'll see you inside." She rocked from heel to tow only once. Kairi knew better than to hang around. As she walked away, her eyes filled with a certain longing. The kind that made her pupils shimmer. She sighed a wistful sigh and moved on. A love song formed on her lips; she hummed her way to the Gummi with her hands clasped behind her back:

"_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss, _

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything?_

_Seasons my change, winter to spring,_

_But I'll love you until the end of time..."_

(A/N:2)

The Princess made her exit, slow and deliberate.

Riku and Nevaeh were very much alone. All according to plan. But Kairi's attempts at leaving them to a private moment were short-lived. Nevaeh hated long goodbyes. As stated before, she thought they were stupid. Uncalled for. There was no need to get emotional. So, bowing graciously, Nevaeh spun on her heel and walked back toward the palace.

Riku watched her go. He scoffed at her departing without a goodbye and so did the same. He shoved his way toward the Gummi ship. He didn't bother stepping around Shi Zu's ugly bushes. He marched straight through them. Riku told himself not to look back. Looking back meant that he cared. He couldn't. He couldn't. _He couldn't!_

He did.

Riku turned his head. In doing so, he realized that Nevaeh'd looked back, too.

They stared at each other, frozen. The both of them felt like they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. There was no hiding it now.

Nevaeh struggled with several curses. She eventually shouted: "Don't worry, sir! I'll convince Prince Shi Zu to join your cause!"

Riku nodded. "_Yeah_." He fought for control of his hand, but it waved of its own accord. "Bye!" He didn't wait to see if she retuned his farewell. Riku boarded the Gummi, stiff-backed. This time, he wasn't going to be parting passing glances. No sir. He'd rather eat worms than budge an inch. He'd rather-

Riku arched his neck at the last second. The hatch, however, wasn't keen on letting him break his promises to himself. It shut with a pneumonic hiss, shutting off the World in blocks of silver. Riku's stomach turned when he felt the Gummi rev to life. The engine rattled and roared, ready for take-off.

If he was to do anything, he had to do it now.

Riku balled his hands into tight fists. In the end, all he did was scowl.

(A/N:3)

**ooo**

Sora sat on the end of Kairi's bed. He watched his Princess stand before him and run her glowing fingertips down the edge of his arm. Besides keeping the nervous sweats at bay, Sora had to wrangle his pain into submission, too. He didn't want Kairi knowing that she was hurting him; she was _also_ making Sora feel incredibly euphoric. But he didn't want her to know about that, either. He didn't want her figuring out how much he cared about her.

Why was it so hard? Sora wished he'd done it long ago. That way, he could enjoy the fruits of his labor now. _Yeah right_. Like he would _ever_ tell Kairi that he loved her.

"There," Kairi said. "All done." She sat down beside Sora and situated her kimono. It was difficult. The wedding gown was anything but loose. "I hope Donald can magic my outfit to the Gummi – it's still with Shi Zu's attendant, you know. I don't want to be stuck in this thing forever."

Sora didn't mind. He thought Kairi looked gorgeous. There was, however, the problem of all that beautification magic Shi Zu's attendant had layered on Kairi's face. The foundation, the eye shadow, the lipstick? None of it was needed. Kairi was beautiful on her own. She didn't need any help.

Sora reached out his hand. His palm found Kairi's cheek. He was surprised at his daring, but that didn't stop his thumb from rubbing away the make-up under Kairi's eye.

The Princess blushed. "It won't come off," she told him. "I've tried every-" To Kairi's immense shock, she felt her face clear. The glossy lipstick faded from her mouth and the thick foundation thinned into nothingness. Kairi didn't have to look to know that her hair was back to normal. "You never cease to amaze me, Sora."

Sora smiled. "_There's_ the Kairi I know." He tried to drop his hand, but it didn't want to leave just yet. Kairi didn't seem to mind. She didn't give the impression that she wanted Sora to stop caressing her face. She didn't tell him: "I think you're done." No. All she did was sit there. As innocent as this sounded, Sora found Kairi quite intimidating. He gulped. "Kairi..."

"Yes?"

"Kairi, I..." Sora stumbled to a halt. Something dangled over Kairi's head. It drew Sora's attention from his Princess to a small sprig of parsley. "_Wha_?" He blinked.

Kairi followed his gaze.

Donald and Goofy tried to act as though they weren't there. It proved a lot harder than it looked.

"You got that from Nevaeh's kitchen, didn't you?" Sora asked flatly. When Donald and Goofy didn't answer, Sora continued. "C'mon, guys. What's with the parsley?"

Donald finally came around. "It's mistletoe!" he quacked.

Sora fell off Kairi's bed in a dead heap.

"I don't think this is what Nee-vaeh meant when she said jog their memory, Donald," Goofy whispered not-so-subtly.

(A/N:4)

**ooo**

Sarmiento sulked. At first, he thought his chances of moving were next to nothing. Once Tarsus stripped the memories from one of his subordinates, there was no way they were getting them back. It was impossible. So, when it boiled down to it, Tony's success rate was zero. But then he discovered that his memories weren't gone. They were merely rearranged. All he had to do was find them – the ones that involved motor skills.

He knew it would take a while. Trying to find where Tarsus hid a certain grain of memory was like trying to remember who sat behind him in the second grade. It was almost out of the question, but Tony's hunger and thirst did most of the work.

Sarmiento braced himself with his elbows. He soon discovered that he could move the better part of his upper body. Which was all he needed for the time being. If he had to crawl down the corridors of Tarsus' dungeon then he would. Tony worked on sitting upright. But as soon as he shoved his hands beneath him, a handful of memory spilled out of his pockets. Some were a deep ruby red and some were highlighter pink.

"Whatz in the Worldz?" Tony examined the pinpricks of light. Once he got a good look, his face colored. "Heh," he snorted. "Sora and his Princess. _Luv_." He relished in his ability to extract memories when he wasn't even aware that he did it. Talk about a loss of self-control! Tarsus would flip if he knew. Sarmiento trembled at the thought. He could hear his Master hissing: _'How is the Seventh Princess of Heart supposed to do her job if she's afraid to touch her precious Keyblade Master?'_

Tony gulped. He dug the rest of the memories out of his pocket and released them to the wind. Just as Tarsus had done with Nevaeh's. If Sarmiento was lucky, his Master would never find out what he'd done on accident.

Tony Sarmiento was a dead man.

(A/N:5)

**ooo**

After the parsley incident, Sora couldn't look Kairi in the eye. So he opted to leave his-dorm-turned-her-dorm and try his confession tomorrow. Tomorrow was better. _Always_. It gave him a couple of hours to think about how he was going to confess his undying love. In a non-corny way, of course.

Sora strolled down the Gummi hallway. Donald and Goofy's apologies floated in one ear and out the other. He wasn't upset with them, but he couldn't help but wonder why the sudden interest in his love life. Sure, Donald used to pick on him every now and again.

Sure, Goofy used to make wry comments about how he blushed whenever he thought of Kairi. But trying to pull parsley off as mistletoe went _way_ beyond the boundary of picking.

Sora bumped into Riku. He hadn't noticed his friend standing in front of the hatch, looking as gloomy as all get-out. Not at all. He'd been lost in his own musings. Sora weighed his chances, anyway. The probability of him getting wailed on was high, but he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from asking: "You miss her, don't you?" even if his life depended on it.

Riku ignored him.

**ooo**

Twilight Town. That's what Axel had told Sora. _Twilight Town._

Kairi was so stoked about seeing Hayner, Pence, and Olette again she could barely sleep. She had the feeling Sora felt the same way. She heard his voice all the way down the hall, even late into the night. If he wasn't going to get a decent shut-eye, then neither was Donald, Goofy, or Riku. What Sora was blabbing on about, Kairi hadn't a clue. His excited voice must have soothed her to dreamland at one point or another because she woke to find that morning was nigh.

Kairi hopped out of bed in a flash. She stretched her arms over her head with glee. The thought of seeing Twilight Town again made her giddy with excitement. And maybe, just maybe, Sora would finish what he'd started while they were here.

Kairi blushed. She wished she wasn't so old fashioned. Otherwise, she'd tell Sora she loved him herself.

Kairi shook her fantasies out of her head. She changed into her skirted outfit once again, unsure of how Donald had managed to spirit her battle gear into her room since she'd locked her door. _Magicians_. Not that she was complaining. Kairi was more than ready to get out of Shi Zu's kimono.

Kairi dusted herself off. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she skipped out of her room. She wasn't at all startled to see Sora waiting for. The fact that he was alone threw her off a bit, though. "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

Sora grinned. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I sorta kept them up all night."

Kairi giggled. "What about-"

Riku strode from the Gummi cabin dressed in a new change of clothes. His eyes were heavy and his expression was vacant. "Don't worry about me," he grunted.

Sora lowered the ramp. Sunlight blazed through the hatch, lighting his face. "You're not joining us?"

"I'll catch up with you later."

Kairi felt the need to say something. She couldn't stand Riku's depressed state since he wouldn't admit to it. "You know, Riku. Cloud and Tifa should be on their way to China."

"Yeah," Sora confirmed it. "Axel said they rescued the majority of Eric and Triton's Kingdoms. And since they're both anal, they'll make sure we did a decent job of China. While they're there, Cloud and Tifa will pick up Nevaeh, Shi Zu, and whomever else." Sora tried to force a smile. "They'll be transported to Disney Castle."

Kairi nodded her head. "And once we're given our last mission, that's where we'll be heading."

Riku stared at them. "I _don't_ miss her," he said.

And that was the end of the conversation.

**ooo**

Riku watched Sora and Kairi stroll down the dirt path, side by side. Their laughter danced over Sunset Hill like a song. The wind fingered the grass in wake of their passing, seeming to bring life to the hill itself. It was almost like laughter was the key – the key to douse the landscape with vivacity.

Riku smiled. He imagined Nevaeh's reaction to Twilight Town. He could see her clearly in his mind's eye. Her squeals of excitement. Her bold-faced statements about how this World would be her new home. Her ridiculous fascination with the train tracks. "Just think, Mr. Riku," she'd say whilst leaning dangerously far over the wooden railing. "Picture it! Picture all the damage one could do with one of these!" She'd turn to him, all smiles. "Let's _borrow_ one, shall we?"

Riku folded his arms across his chest. He amused himself with Nevaeh's ghost before closing his eyes against her.

"They're acting strange. Don't you agree?"

Riku's eyebrows prepared for liftoff. The memory of Nevaeh's voice had altered from airy to something with more substance. Riku feared he was missing her a bit _too_ much. His terror doubled when his nose caught the gentle fragrance of spice: more accurately, Nevaeh's scent. Riku opened his eyes.

And there she stood. A solid. Frowning at him. "Are you trying to ignore me, Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh snapped. "Aren't you _at all_ concerned about Sora?" The wind teased her braided hair. Still black. Her eyes, however, were assuming their sunset origin. Nevaeh puffed her bangs out of her face and placed her pointer against the bridge of Riku's nose. "Head out of the clouds, sir, we have a mystery on our hands-"

Riku yanked Nevaeh into a hug. He startled her as much as she startled him. Because his abrupt embrace was returned without a hitch. No death-grips. No submissions. No coy comments. No nothing.

Nevaeh hummed against Riku's chest. She buried the tip of her nose into the hollow of his neck. It was maddening how well she fit there. "You aren't leaving, are you?" she asked him. "Already? But we've only just arrived."

Riku's heart pounded. He didn't understand what she meant. But since when was that new? He subconsciously stroked Nevaeh's hair, which paled to that of pearly white at his touch. Just as Kairi's beautification magic deteriorated at Sora's. "Heaven..." It felt strangely satisfying to say her name. "What in the Worlds are you talking about?"

Nevaeh wriggled from his grasp. "Don't hugs prelude good-byes?"

"Hugs are multi-purpose."

"Oh." Nevaeh thought about his words, rolling them over in her head. Then her wicked smile returned. "The purpose of this hug _was_...?" She shot Riku a handful of butterfly kisses. Like her white lashes were a weapon of mass destruction. "My dear, Mr. Riku! Am I right in saying that you missed me?"

Riku didn't see the purpose in fighting it. "Yes."

"AH-HA!" Nevaeh pumped her fists into the air. She pranced around Riku like he was her personal maypole. "I'm not the only one to be squashing, am I, sir?"

Riku followed her with curious eyes. Around and around and around. "_Squashing_?"

Nevaeh ignored him. She made to follow Sora and Kairi's path, leaving Riku dizzy. "Well?" she piqued over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming? We have people to spy on, belts to buy..." She ticked her list off her fingers.

Riku scrutinized Nevaeh's bare midriff. Her pale skin was blinding. "Why are we spying on Sora and Kairi, again?"

(_A/N: Nevaeh lost a belt while fighting Sarmiento_.)

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. She stamped back over to her comrade, shoulders hunched. "You _dare_ defy me?" When Riku's expression remained blank and uncaring, she giggled. "Sorry. I've always wanted to ask that." She waved her laughter aside and snatched hold of Riku's jacket, drawing him eyelevel. "Didn't you notice how swollen Sora and Kairi's ears were?"

Riku blinked. "_No_. Why would I notice something like that?"

"When Sarmiento striped you of your memories, your ears bled. He's not good at being discreet, is he?" Neveah played with the end of Riku's earlobe. "Master is deft, precise, and very subtle. Whereas Sarmiento doesn't care, he leaves evidence all over the place."

Riku batted Nevaeh's hand away like it was an annoying fly. He straightened, bringing her with him. "But Sora and Kairi aren't trying to hurt each other," was his reply.

Nevaeh dropped to the ground. "You really _are_ stupid, aren't you, sir? Don't you remember Sarmiento saying that he's only capable of altering the past by a few days? Sora and Kairi have known each other a long time. What could Tony have possibly changed? _Hm_?"

Riku paled. He palmed his forehead. "He _didn't_..."

Neveah nodded. "I believe he did." She clapped her hands like a child. "But that means we get to play matchmaker, Mr. Riku! Won't this be fun?"

"Depends on your definition of fun."

(A/N:6)

**ooo**

**Attempt #1**

Riku stumbled through Twilight Town against his will. Neveah held his hand like a peeved mother on a rampage. She led the way at a brisk pace, never slacking, even when pedestrians stood in her path. She followed Sora and Kairi's trail like a bloodhound. Riku was just along for the ride.

Nevaeh snuck down a caddy-cornered alleyway. She braced her back against a tall, chain-link fence before yanking Riku beside her. His shoulders hit home and rattled their positioning to attention.

"Riku," Nevaeh whispered under her breath. "We're trying to be sneaky. _Quiet_ is a key part of _sneaky_."

Riku scowled at her. "You were the one that-"

Nevaeh clapped a hand over his mouth. "Hush! I hear voices." She death-glared the heavy curtain that obstructed her view while Riku sulked at his lack of air.

He removed her hand. "Are you sure Sarmiento screwed with Sora and Kairi's head?" Riku asked. "It's not like Tony had the time to sit back and rearrange their thoughts. He had his hands full." Riku hated saying it. Voicing the past was almost like admitting to the fact that he'd succumbed to the evil inside his heart. Even now, his eyes stung. Riku pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nevaeh looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It only takes a second. I've seen it firsthand more times than I can count." She finally faced him. Concern fluttered across her features. "Sora and Kairi probably didn't feel anything, unlike you. Sarmiento had no reason to hurt your friends. If he so much as lay a finger on Sora, Master would wring his neck."

"Which is why Sora throttled him in battle," Riku finished.

Nevaeh shook at the thought of Sora's power. "I don't know about that. Your friend is very strong."

Nevaeh's fear surprised him. "Does his power derive from the disease?"

Nevaeh nodded. "Master needed a guinea pig so he got one." She smiled. It was depressing. "He told me Sora wouldn't be harmed, as if I actually cared at the time."

"_Harmed_?" Riku growled. If _that_ wasn't the understatement of the century.

"I think he meant '_killed'_." Nevaeh fingered her braid. She delighted in its color. Quite suddenly, Nevaeh snapped to her full height. She released her hair and massaged her temples. A spark of blue lit her ears. "_Hm_. No matter, Mr. Riku. Let's focus on the positive." (Riku couldn't believe he was hearing this from the girl who tried to kill him on more than one occasion.) "The positive like: I've just remembered something." Nevaeh released her rope of white locks and studied her nails. As if she was more interested in their care than telling Riku what she'd unearthed. "Actually, a lot of somethings."

"I thought you said you couldn't recover lost memories."

"I can't," Nevaeh chimed. She shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess Sarmiento's clumsy. While he was planting memories of my wicked father, he must have accidentally granted me some of my other memories." Her eyes glinted in that oh-so scary way. "They came to me just a moment ago."

Riku sighed. "How do you _accidentally_ plant a memory?"

Nevaeh slapped him over the back of his head.

Riku stood ridged. "_What was that for_?"

"For asking such stupid questions!" Nevaeh shunned him. Riku imagined she didn't know the answer herself. "A memory is as fine as a grain of sand. You have to handle them with precision."

Riku stared at her, rubbing his crown all the while. He'd forgotten that Nevaeh was supposed to be Tarsus' apprentice. Not Sarmiento. And, despite the fact that Nevaeh wasn't evil anymore, Riku figured that she would be the more fearsome of the two. She seemed to know more about memories than Sarmiento, what with how many mistakes he'd made...according to Nevaeh. "So," Riku tried. "What're the memories? And why do you remember them now?"

"Maybe..._you_ helped me remember," Nevaeh cooed. She stepped in front of him, looking as dangerous as ever. "All of a sudden, I recollect how to whistle. I remember the fonder times of my childhood. I remember..." Nevaeh rested a hand over her heart. "I remember how to lov-" she cut herself off. "-blow raspberries."

Riku's expression remained vacant until Nevaeh grabbed a firm hold of his long sideburns. Treating him like a horse locked in a bridle and reins, she pulled his face to her lips where she proceeded to plant a raspberry on his cheek.

Riku flushed. None of this made any sense to him. Nevaeh was scared to death of kisses. Well...now she was. Ever sense Sarmiento screwed with her head. But she wasn't scared of raspberries. How bizarre. Perhaps, in Sarmiento's attempt to connect kissing with love with pain, he made the mistake of giving Nevaeh the memory of raspberries. Kissing and raspberries were similar. Sort of. Anyone could have mixed them up.

Raspberries _couldn't_ have been connected with Nevaeh's father, then. Otherwise, she wouldn't have dared give Riku the wettest raspberry of his young life. That's how Riku figured it, anyway.

Riku wiped Nevaeh's spit from his chin.

She laughed at him. And it was a genuine laugh. It wasn't strained or choked. Nevaeh remembered more than she let on. "Watching you squirm thrills me to no end, Mr. Riku."

Before he could retort, Nevaeh covered his mouth. "Hush!"

"Heaven," Riku mumbled.

"Hsuh!"

"_Heav_-"

"Hush!" She cut him off before he could get started. "Hush. Sora and Kairi are in this room, here. We need a foolproof plan. How are we going to get them together?" Nevaeh raised her free hand high into the air, only to call on herself to answer the question. "I think I should dress up as a scary Heartless, try and attack Kairi, then BOOM!" Her grin was ridiculous. "Instant romance."

Boom was right. Boom as in: Sora's sword connecting with Nevaeh's ribcage, BOOM.

Riku rejected her idea with a shake of his head. He tugged her fingers from his mouth for the second time that day. Probably not the last. "Too dangerous."

Nevaeh tried again: "We'll hogtie the both of them and-"

"No."

"We'll kill-"

"_NO_!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do, supreme one?"

Riku overlooked Nevaeh's new nickname for him. "We need to get Sora and Kairi alone, without them knowing about it. If they sense a trap, they'll scatter." Riku wanted to laugh at the look on Nevaeh's face. "The only way they got together in the first place was because Sora was too upset to notice he was diving headfirst into a one-on-one conversation."

Riku could see the cogs turning in Nevaeh's head. _How can someone hate being around the one they love? Oh. That's right. Love is pain. Of course!_

_Jeeze_, Riku thought. _I'm making it worse._

Nevaeh shook herself from her reverie. "How are we supposed to leave them alone? Just sneak away?"

"No." Riku smirked in spite of himself. "Sora's already fibbed for us. It'll help with an excuse."

Nevaeh's eyebrows peaked. "_What fib_?"

Riku made himself comfortable. He might as well enjoy his last few seconds of well-being before Nevaeh tore him to pieces. "He told Kairi that you and I..." Riku stalled. He hated to say it, let alone think it. "That you and I had a..._thing_..."

"_Thing_?" Nevaeh obviously didn't understand. She began searching for this 'thing' Riku spoke of. And he wasn't happy when she started inspecting his bluejean pockets.

Riku wriggled away. "No! _A special connection_." He pressed his pointers together at their tips.

"_Connection_?" Nevaeh copied him.

Riku's shoulders sagged. "You and I are an _item_."

"What sort of item?"

"We're going steady."

"Since when have we been unstable? I'm certainly not insane, Mr. Riku."

Riku felt like he was going to die. Right then and right there. "We're seeing each other!" he blurted, red in the face.

Nevaeh scrutinized him. "YES, SIR..." she said very slowly and very loudly. "I SEE YOU, TOO..."

"We're a _couple_, Heaven. We're _dating_."

"A couple of what?" she asked. "I don't even like dates. I'm not a nut person."

Riku shook Nevaeh by her upper arms. "You're my girlfriend!"

"I should hope so. I _am_ a girl and I _am_ your friend. What else would I be?"

Riku backed away from Nevaeh. He took a deep, deep breath and tried again. This time, his voice was calm. "We're in love."

For a moment, Nevaeh acted as if Riku hadn't said anything. She stood poised, waiting for his answer. Then, very slowly, it dawned upon her. Nevaeh's orange eyes flashed, deadly and searing. Riku was certain her eyeteeth elongated by a good inch or two. "_WHAT_?" Nevaeh bellowed. "WE'RE _WHAT_?" Before Riku could answer, Nevaeh threw him to his stomach. She sat on his rear, pinned his arms to his sides with her legs, and forced his neck back to where he was looking up at her unhappy face. "HOW _DARE_ YOU! HEAR ME, MR. RIKU, I'LL _NEVER_ KISS YOUR ROTTEN, LYING MOUTH AS LONG AS I LIVE! _THAT'S A PROMISE_!"

Riku didn't really care. "Sora's the one who-"

"HA!" Sora stepped in front of them, out of nowhere. He grinned at their shock. "You were the one that needed an excuse," he laughed.

Riku and Nevaeh froze in place. Neither knew exactly what to say. So they sat. Or: one sat. The other squirmed against his lilied bonds.

Sora hunched over them. He waved his hand in farewell. "Okay. See ya." He made to leave.

Nevaeh was adamant. "_Where are you going_?"

Sora turned around. "Kairi and I are looking for Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But they aren't here. They must be at the Station."

Kairi followed soon after. She stepped over Riku and Nevaeh, trying not to giggle at them. "I have to finish telling Olette my story. I think she'll appreciate it." Hands clasped behind her back, the Princess continued on her way. She couldn't repress every snort, to Riku's humiliation. (He would _never_ live this down.)

Nevaeh wasn't satisfied. "What were you doing in there for so long?" She gestured toward the curtained clubhouse. "Are you an item yet?"

Sora and Kairi stopped in their tracks. "NO!" they said at once.

Sora wasn't happy at all. But, maybe, the thought of giving Kairi a kiss was enough to make him look like he'd downed a Paupou. Or five. If only a little. "We were watching you two make fools of yourselves." He pointed to a cheap surveillance camera duct taped to the alleyway wall. "Hayner must have gotten sick of Seifer breaking into their spot. They have a monitor and everything."

Riku swallowed. It was a bit difficult. Neveah was still choking him, after all. "What about audio?" he rasped.

Kairi shook her head. "Nope. But you two are ridiculous to watch with or without it."

(A/N:7)

**ooo**

**Attempt #2**

Nevaeh sprinkled a couple of munny into a little boy's palm. Who this boy was, Riku didn't know. He watched the transaction with jaded eyes. He still wasn't happy about being spied on when it was _he_ that was supposed to be doing the spying. Not to mention his ego was bruised. His throat hurt like mess, too.

"Okay, sweetie," Nevaeh cooed. She pat the boy on top if his spiky head. "I'm counting on you."

He nodded and sprinted away without another word. His trouser pockets jangled with fresh, munny gems.

Riku didn't like it. "What'd you just do?"

Nevaeh rubbed her hands together. She looked positively evil. "You'll see, Mr. Riku." Abrupt and not bothering to explain herself, Nevaeh scrambled up the side of a nearby tunnel face. She hoisted herself over its side and ducked down behind the railing on the catwalk above. She stayed hidden for a while before peeking back down toward the stationary Riku. "Will you get a move on?" she snapped. "You're in the way!"

Riku didn't understand Nevaeh's tactics, but she seemed enthused that her idea would work. Trusting her wouldn't kill him. _He hoped_. Riku followed in Nevaeh's footsteps until he sat beside her. Begrudgingly. "What now?"

Nevaeh spun in her seat to sit on her knees. She peered down toward her oh-so-important-not-to-black archway. The corners of her mouth curled at the sound of Sora and Kairi's echoing voices. "Here they come," she whispered.

"If they're not at the Station..." Sora mused. "...then maybe they're at the Sandlot." He exited the tunnel at a slow pace. His fingers were laced behind his head, per usual. Kairi walked beside him.

"_Perrr_fect," Nevaeh purred. Very much like a cat. She drummed her nails on the sunny stonework.

Riku was powerless not to take a look. He joined his partner, however discreet. Over the clack-clacking of Nevaeh's nails, Riku discerned the tap-tapping of little tennis shoes. Sprinting like he'd been given 200 munny, Nevaeh's crony came dashing around the corner, arms flailing every which way – as if the Keyblade of his supplier was on his heels. It took all of five seconds for him to set Kairi in his sights, pick up his pace, and barrel straight into her.

Kairi tripped. And, like Nevaeh planned it, Sora caught her. Of course.

"_Sorry_!" the little boy screeched. He was in, out, and on his way before Kairi knew what hit her.

Nevaeh smiled at her success. But her rejoicing was short-lived. True, Sora and Kairi had an awkward _are-you-okay_ moment. True, they gaa-gaa'ed at each other longer than necessary. A tiny bump, however, wasn't going to be enough. Nowhere near.

"Race you to the Sandlot!"

"You're on!"

Nevaeh leapt to her feet. Her jaw flapped in the wind. She watched the objects of her disbelief run around the bend ahead, acting for all the Worlds like they felt nothing. NOTH-ING. Nevaeh couldn't even begin to fathom.

"How _thick_ can you get? Blast it all-" She fell forward like she planned to race after them and demand a result. But her dash was much too uncoordinated.

Riku yanked Nevaeh from toppling over the side of the walk. He cushioned her fall, albeit painfully. Why did such a petite girl have to have such sharp elbows and knees? Riku's thoughts of hurt were remedied, whether he wanted them gone or not. For one look into Nevaeh's eyes was as good as any Cure spell.

Riku licked his lips. His mouth felt full of cotton. "Hi..." The way the noon sun threw Nevaeh into a glowing shadow – the way the wind teased her hair? It wasn't fair. It was a losing battle.

Nevaeh relaxed in Riku's rescuing embrace. Her cheeks burned. "Hello..."

He stared at her and she at him. _Unfortunately:_

"Hey, lady!" Nevaeh's child colleague stood at the ready. He tapped his foot in _hurry-it-up_ annoyance. "You told me to push dose udder peoples into love. I did the sames for you, too. Can I has more munny?" He extended his grubby, little hands. His face split into a Sora-grin.

It was a _very_ lucky thing that little boy was so quick on his feet.

**ooo**

**Attempt #3**

Nevaeh leapt from sunny villa to sunny villa until she caught sight of Sora and Kairi. A smile inched its way across her beaming face. It was truly surprising how easy it was. So foreign. Yet so refreshing.

Nevaeh couldn't help but emit a squeak of excitement. Her feet slid along the rooftop in attempts to bring her keyed body to rest. What with twilight at its peak, a nice cool breeze and toasty shingles were ideal for snooping into lovebird business.

This expedition was especially special because Riku'd opted to come along. Nevaeh thought he would have abandoned ship long ago. But her assumptions were wrong. Very wrong. He'd stuck to their self-appointed assignment like King Mickey himself ordered the job.

It just went to show how much he cared for his friends. Nevaeh found this incredibly charming.

Nevaeh jumped down to a nearby, townhouse balcony. She leaned over the stone ledge, disrupting a few potted plants Riku was forced to rescue. It was the perfect spot with the perfect view for several reasons. One, Sora and Kairi were straight ahead, twelve o'clock. Second, the flowers set on the veranda proved to be model camouflage.

Nevaeh squealed again. Riku grunted at her to keep quiet.

"Isn't this thrilling, sir?"

"Hn."

Sora and Kairi had yet to locate their friends, wherever they were. Nevaeh counted this as a good thing. The more time they spent alone, the better. That meant more matchmaker moments. Nevaeh poked her face through a hedge of bright green leaves. Her eyes lit. "SIR! I think he's going to kiss her!"

Riku couldn't contain himself. He elbowed Nevaeh aside so he could get a descent look. "Are you sure? All our hard work paid off-" Riku stuttered to a halt when he saw the murderous look in Nevaeh's eyes. He gulped and relinquished his spot. Begrudgingly, he muttered, "Ladies first..."

Nevaeh took a deep breath. Her pale hair stood on end from the amount of angry static that coursed through her body. She struck Riku on the back of his head and relished the sight of him groping his crown. "How dare you treat me like a lady!"

Riku scowled. He checked for signs of swelling. "Oh. I'm sorry," he snorted. "I thought you _were_ one." He blocked her next attack and wrestled for control. Nevaeh palmed Riku's face in order to push his each and every strike out-of-the-way. It was hard work maintaining their power on such a small balcony.

"I'm an equal, blast it all!"

Riku yanked Nevaeh into a headlock. Her curses on his good name were muffled against his chest. "Fine. I'll treat you like-" Riku's words, once again, clogged in his throat. This time it was because another's presence had joined them out of the blue. One that wasn't very happy, either. Riku lifted his nervous eyes to find Sora crouching on the ledge.

"What are you two doing?" Sora was caught between annoyance and confusion.

Riku relinquished his hold on Nevaeh and the both of them stood, stiff-backed, in the midst of Sora's shadow. "Nothing, sir," the latter cooed. "Mr. Riku..." She stalled. (Nevaeh might have possessed evil in her blood, but she was horrible when it came to boldfaced lies.)

Riku covered for her. "...was just showing Heaven..."

"HOW TO AVOID KISSING!" Nevaeh blurted. "Since I'm phobic."

Sora blinked at them. The look on his face screamed disbelief. "Huh?"

"Y-Yes!" Nevaeh balled her hands into determined fists. She tucked them under her chin and faked a beseeching pout. "I'm terrified." Her eyes sparkled with fervor. "But now I can protect myself from the pure wickedness that is lip-locking!" Nevaeh nodded her head, over-enthused. Many times.

Riku was left to sweat it out.

Sora's face split into a suspecting grin. "Okay, then." He sat down and crossed his legs. "Show me Riku's technique." His dazzling blue eyes swiveled in his friend's direction. They were so full of laughter, they pinned Riku in his tracks. "I'm dying to see it."

Nevaeh unclenched her tiny hands. She bit on the end of one of her nails. "Oh." Her blushing visage searched the area around her feet for inspiration. Upon finding a bit, she calculated a foolproof plan. (Or what she thought was foolproof.) "Okay." Nevaeh spun on her heel. "Well, Mr. Riku?" She folded her arms and stood contrapposto. "Try and kiss me."

'_You've got to be joking,'_ his features screamed.

'_You're the one that got us caught,'_ Nevaeh's answered. "Go on."

Riku stemmed a sigh. "Right." He steeled himself for a major hurt and leaned forward. His eyes closed of their own accord. Riku neither wanted to see Nevaeh's smirk or her oncoming assault, whatever it happened to be. A punch, a slap. The nerve-knotting thing was...Nevaeh allowed him to gain _real_ ground.

"OH!" She screeched. "MY SHOES ARE UNTIED!" Nevaeh bent down with all the speed she could muster and effectively plowed her forehead into Riku's. By the time her motivated hands reached the tips of her toes, Riku had buckled in retreat with a bruise the size of a Paupou as a souvenir.

Dazed wasn't a good enough word. KO'd was more accurate.

To Nevaeh's horror, she discovered that she was wearing sandals. "OH!" She tried to make up for this and so compensated. "_YOUR_ SHOES ARE UNTIED!" The top of her head pulverized Riku's knees.

And all he could do was stand there and take it.

Sora cocked an eyebrow. He scrutinized the both of them, shrugged off their odd behavior, and left it at that. "I'll..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "...let you two get back to work." He stood and dusted off his pants. But, before he left, he advised, "More practice."

Once he was good and gone, Riku and Nevaeh collapsed.

"_Quick thinking_."

"Don't use that sarcastic tone with me, Riku! I'll staple your lips together!"

**ooo**

**Attempt #4**

Riku had long since given up on Sora and Kairi. Not once had either of them offered a pucker, a spark, a nothing. Nada. Zip. Nevaeh, on the other hand, was stubbornly persistent. She tried everything. Except for dressing up as a Heartless. Riku was forced to put his foot down before she did anything stupid.

Nevaeh's diligence led them to an ice cream parlor, seeing as Sora and Kairi decided to grab a Sea Salt ice cream. Nevaeh, as loud and flamboyant as she was, thought it best to continue her expedition _inside_. In the farthest corner of Sammy's Sea Salt she sat, hidden by her three-item menu.

Riku only stared.

Nevaeh ducked behind the laminated crease. "Aren't you going to hide?" she hissed at him.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Sarmiento may have taken the memory of I-admit-I-love-you from Sora's head, but he's been gaga over Kairi for years." Riku folded his arms across his chest. His elbows bumped into the spindly table Nevaeh'd vehemently dragged him to. (It was one foot in diameter.) "He's on cloud nine. He wouldn't notice me if I dressed up at Sammy and served him his Sea Salt."

Nevaeh's eyes sparkled to life. "OH! Mr.-"

"No."

Nevaeh yanked him down behind her menu so she could plant a wet raspberry right below his left eye. The table shook at her _oomph_. A few of Sammy's customers cast Riku curious glances. The females, more so. When jealousy paraded across their faces, Nevaeh made sure to drape her arm around Riku's neck for extra measure.

Riku thought Nevaeh was being Nevaeh. Flirty and annoying. While he wasn't looking, Nevaeh made gruesome facial expressions across the room. Revolted by her attitude (and receiving no attention from Riku what-so-ever) the girls left. Once they were out of the picture, Nevaeh shoved Riku back in his seat. Like she was through with him.

Riku was tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. He sat on his stool and brooded. As stated before, he was an excellent brooder. He death-glared Nevaeh behind her back until his insides simmered down to a low flame. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he liked her so much. (As a friend.)

Most girls he knew were after only one thing. A boyfriend. Why he seemed to be the best candidate wherever he went, Riku couldn't fathom. He didn't have much of a personality going for him, he didn't think. He was always..._broody_. He didn't like much. There was sparing, yeah. Everything else felt like a waste of time. Unless Sora coaxed him into it. Sora tended to make trivial expeditions less painless. No matter how ridiculous they were.

Girls weren't into fighting. And, if they were, they weren't as passionate about it as he was. Like Selphie. Then again, there _were_ girls that gobbled up sparing like nobodies business, but they were usually the spectator crowd. Nevaeh? Combat was an art form to her. Her enthusiasm for battle matched his own, if not surpassed it.

And she certainly wasn't interested in a relationship with him. Which was probably why Riku didn't mind her company. Sure, she was flirtatious like most girls, but there wasn't any objective nestled behind her cute comebacks, her heart-stopping butterfly kisses, or her...

Riku shook his head. Why was it his lot in life to be attracted to girls that didn't want him?

_Oh, Lord_.

Riku fell off his stool. Caught in a dead sweat, he asked himself: _Did I just admit to something, here?_ He realized that Nevaeh was staring at him. Her shoulders hunched and her eyes bored into his. Riku wondered if she could read his mind. He climbed back into his seat.

"_Well_?"

Riku swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Well, what?"

Nevaeh shrugged him off. Whatever she'd asked, he'd missed it. And she wasn't about to repeat herself, either. "Just watch."

Riku turned his attention to the bar. Sora and Kairi sat side by side, licking their glistening Sea Salts.

"I guess we'll head back to the ship," Sora said at long last. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette should be easy to find tomorrow." Before Kairi could question him, he pointed to a flyer on the wall. It was a simplified picture of a fist holding a blue, sparring sword in triumph. The word STRUGGLE was printed in large letters above the graphic. "Hayner's probably itching to enter the Struggle competition."

"How do you know?" Kairi licked the last of her ice cream off the stick.

Sora paused for thought. "Uh...I just know." He smiled at her. "Is going back to the ship okay with you?"

Nevaeh cupped her hands around her mouth and spoke: "Sora, you look dashing."

Riku was amazed to discover that Nevaeh knew how to throw her voice. He shook himself from his astonishment to say, "Kairi would never say something like that. You don't even sound like Kairi-"

Sora laughed out loud. "Smashing?" he asked. "You sound like Jane."

Kairi had no idea what Sora was talking about. She giggled at him anyway. "Yes," she said, all proper and whatnot. "Jolly-good, Sora. Smashing idea to return to the Gummi."

Nevaeh gaped at them. "Blast..." She hammered her head against the table and stayed that way until Sora paid the tab. She followed him out of the parlor with defeated eyes. "I..." She winced. "I give up, Mr. Riku." Nevaeh's tears soiled the table. She grumbled into them. "I'm sad I failed."

Riku watched her cry.

Nevaeh looked up at him. "_What_?"

"I think your tears are lining up with your emotions. Whereas you used to cry for no particular reason, you cry now when you're upset. When did this happen?"

"None of your business!" Nevaeh wiped her face clean. "I'm glad I'm learning how to leak, Mr. Riku, but I'm afraid I loathe shedding tears." She eyed him, eyebrows skewed. "Don't you cry, sir?"

Riku wondered at her question. "Not in a long time."

"Why not?"

"I don't like wearing my emotions on my sleeve." An idea struck Riku, then. He faced Nevaeh's scrutiny. "Tarsus can't fiddle with emotions, right? Only memories?" Riku knew the answer. He just needed confirmation. He'd felt the emotions-loophole when Sarmiento had stripped him of his memories of Nevaeh. The good memories, that is. Riku remembered that he'd had the means to order Nevaeh to run. Because he cared about her.

Nevaeh nodded her head. "Yes."

"Love is an emotion, too, you know."

Nevaeh didn't answer him right away. She fiddled with her menu. "I don't want to talk about it."

(A/N:8)

**ooo**

Riku hated uncomfortable silences. Particularly where Nevaeh was concerned. When she was quiet, the repercussions were never in his favor. _Never_. Riku walked Heaven all the way to the Gummi in complete silence. He discovered that she was excellent at brooding, too.

By the time they reached the hatch, Riku was resolved not to leave their day as it was. He just _had_ to end it on a good note. Yes, they'd failed miserably. But there was sure to be bright side somewhere. Why he cared to locate this _bright side_, he wasn't sure. A little light never hurt anyone. And he was tired of moping around in the darkness.

"Heaven?"

Nevaeh virtually leapt out of her skin. She shot him an aggressive look, ignored his call, and waltzed up the ramp, unconcerned.

Riku followed her. "Heaven," he tried again.

Nevaeh sighed. She turned around. "What _is_ it, Mr. Riku? If you so much as make a comment on our mission, I'll..." She couldn't think of anything she actually wanted to do to him. She wrung the air and ground her molars. "I won't crush you anymore! In fact, I'll hate you!"

Riku didn't understand. "I never got the chance to ask you. Why'd you come back?"

Nevaeh relaxed. "You mean you _don't_ wish to pick on me?" Her eyes were full of wonder.

"Failure isn't as terrible as you make it out to be. If you don't make mistakes, you don't learn."

Nevaeh put her hands on her hips. "What, exactly, did I learn?"

Riku balked. "How..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "How _not_ to play matchmaker?" When Nevaeh's expression softened to that of an almost-smile, Riku's lips curled into a grin. "You'll look back on this and laugh. Trust me-" Riku stuttered to a halt when Nevaeh bent down to his level – where she could peer at his face, up close and personal.

Nevaeh studied him from his crown to his collar. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Her hands were balled against her chest. Like it was hurting her. "I expected a taunt, a lecture..." She looked at him like he'd been invaded by the body-snatchers.

Riku felt the sweats approach. "Because I want to." There was no other explanation.

"Shall I be nice in return?" Nevaeh didn't give Riku time to answer her question. She reached out her hand and caressed his eyebrow. "I think I shall." Nevaeh smiled. It was kind. So very kind. "Before you rescued me from Prince Shi Zu, I decided not to let Sarmiento control me with the memories I _do_ have or _don't_ have. I decided to forget what I lost and focus on what I found." Nevaeh began fixing Riku's hair. She combed his silvery bangs away from his brow. "That'd be _you_, sir."

Nevaeh's air changed from polite to nervous/haughty. "How was _that_ for nice?" She tried to laugh her anxiety into submission when she added. "I would probably kiss you right now if the thought didn't make my stomach knot." Nevaeh blushed. "I blame it on this breaking...smooshing...crush business."

"_Crush_?"

Nevaeh nodded. "Yes. Apparently, I have one on you. Whatever _that_ means." She looked at Riku endearingly. To him, it was all vixen. "But you may kiss me," Nevaeh spoke in a gentle tone. She offered Riku her lips. "If you want."

Riku's heart failed him. Who was this girl? And what had she done with Nevaeh? Riku wavered on his feet. "No thanks."

"Blast," Nevaeh whispered. "And I was so hoping to try your _technique_." She sighed a whimsical sigh, lingering there longer than she should have. "Good night, Riku." Nevaeh turned around and walked away.

Riku wasn't sure how long he stood there. Whatever the time, he was jerked from his reverie when he discerned laughter.

Sora and Kairi appeared, looking very proud of themselves. "We knew if we left the two of you alone, there'd be sparks." The Keyblade Master and his Princess did a little jig on the spot.

Riku wished he could just drop dead for a little while.

**ooo**

**A/N:1:** You almost feel bad for Sarmiento. _Almost_. I couldn't think of anything evil to do to him, really. I'm lost in fluff at the moment. Not angst.

**A/N:2:** A lot of you wanted me to add in **Come What May**. So I did.

**A/N:3:** Poor, deluded Riku.

**A/N:4:** If I haven't made it clear yet, Sarmiento took Sora and Kairi's memories. Not just _any_ memories. Their 'love' memories.

**A/N:5:** Tarsus isn't getting rid of Sarmiento, despite what I wrote.

**A/N:6:** Nevaeh isn't going to tell Riku how she got to Twilight Town until later. She's trying to keep it a secret. Because...she's Nevaeh.

**A/N:7:**_OMGasp!_ I _love_ Riku and Nevaeh! SQUEE! Nevaeh regained her memory (some of it) right in the middle of her first matchmaker attempt. She's not going to let anyone know. Especially Riku. She's going to keep acting like love scares her. Why? Again: she's Nevaeh.

**A/N:8:** What did I tell ya?

**ooo**

_A/N: Wow. Long. I hope Matchmakers was okay. I know my latest chapters haven't been up to par. Meh. Anyway! Leave a review and I'll get back to you! Except for the anonymous ones. I can't reply to those. But know that I appreciate it!_

_(Glomps all of her readers and reviewers.)_

_God bless!_


	40. The Cold Shoulder

_Dedicated to God._

_AND TO LAUREN! Without her, this chapter would __**not**__ be posted right now. You guys would have had to wait until Saturday._

_I apologize to my Beta-er, too. I thought I'd post this straight away. _

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to write so little. School's just about started and I'm in the process of moving. What can you do? _

_I'm also sorry to announce that Sora and Co. will be traveling to only one more World before the big finale. Besides Destiny Islands, of course. And that World is Nightmare Before Christmas. I'd wanted to visit so many more places, but the plot is advancing too quickly to piddle around, if you know what I mean. _

_It's sad, yes. But all this means is that Sweetly Broken is coming up! YAY! _

_Here's a back to school present. If you've been to my Deviant Art account, you've probably already read this one-shot. But I didn't want to write chapter forty without leaving you guys empty handed. _

_**A/N: Thr3e inspired:**_

**Nevaeh eyed the shoddy, hand-made flyer tapped to the front of her locker. Granted, a good deal had been ripped to shreds when she'd neglected to remove the advertisement before putting her books away. No matter. The scribbles were easy to read: **_**Sadie Hawkins Dance**_

**Neveah tuned in to her surroundings. Usually, she kept her senses to herself. But, then again, this had merit. Sort of. Nevaeh caught pieces of the students' conversations, seeming to ignore the giggles and whispers.**

"_**I know **_**exactly**_** what I'm going to wear."**_

"_**Do you think he'll say yes?"**_

"_**I'm so nervous. I can't dance."**_

**Nevaeh examined the flyer a little more closely. Upon her inspection, she discovered a crumpled, thumbnail sketch. There, in pencil, was a girl dancing. "Hm," Nevaeh pondered out loud. She cocked a fine eyebrow. "How intriguing." Without a second thought, she spun on her heel and began her search for Riku.**

**Nevaeh navigated her way down the crowded halls of Destiny High until she found an unmarked exit. There was little else in her mindset besides discovering the truth. It fascinated her so. As a result of her careless, one-sided **_**ifs**_** and **_**whys**_**, Nevaeh didn't bother apologizing to the classmates she happened to shoulder on her way to the Blitz Ball field. **

"**Blast." Nevaeh scanned the empty arena with jaded eyes. "Where have you gone?" she asked herself. Even before the full sentence parted from her lips, her sensitive ears caught wind of several male voices drifting down the way. Nevaeh followed the deep lilts in pitch. And when she found herself face to face with a door labeled **_**Locker Room**_**, she gave herself permission to enter. **

**Nevaeh didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. She was too busy flushing out silver hair. **_**Nothing but**_**. She didn't understand the balks of **_**every**_** boy in the immediate vicinity. Or their fleeing. It wasn't like she was going to kill them or anything. **_**Today**_

**All of a sudden, a pair of minty eyes intercepted hers. And they weren't very happy. **

"_**There**_** you are," Nevaeh huffed. "I've been looking everywhere-"**

**Riku hoisted her over his shoulder. Without explanation and without any hint as to why he wanted to relocate. This didn't perturb Nevaeh. Riku rarely did anything unless it was for her benefit. **_**Most**_** of the time.**

**Nevaeh started over: "I've been looking everywhere for you." She planted her elbows into his back and dropped her chin on top of her entwined, lilied fingers. "I wanted to ask-" Riku made his way outside and set her down. The jar was more than she expected. "-ask who in the Worlds this **_**Sadie Hawkins**_** is." Nevaeh waved her flyer in front of Riku's disgruntled face. **

**He ripped the paper aside. "Sadie Hawkins is a dance. Not a person." Riku threw a thumb over his shoulder. "And you aren't allowed in there." **

**Nevaeh tapped her chin, looking ever so curious. "Why not?"**

**Riku ignored the question. He unclenched his fist to reveal the remains of the dance flyer. "Is that all you wanted to know? About Sadie Hawkins?" **

**Nevaeh picked the drawing from Riku's palm and straightened out the creases. She hugged it to her chest. "But look, sir. There's dancing." Her orange eyes grew soft and vacant. She caressed the pitiful remains of what was once a form of public notice. "I want to dance. Very badly. I haven't had a go in ages." She smiled. "Where may I find this Hawkins?"**

**Riku drug a heavy hand down his face. "Dance, Heaven. It's **_**only**_** a dance. There's no Hawkins involved. Sadie Hawkins means the girls ask the guys. Usually it's the other way around." **

**Nevaeh slipped the flyer into her pants pocket. "Ask?" She made a face. "This dance involves more than one person?"**

**Riku stepped out of the doorway. A few grumbling, teenage boys passed them by. They shot Nevaeh irate looks and resituated the lapels of their white button downs. "Listen..." Riku pulled Nevaeh out of their beeline. "I'll...uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I mean..."**

**Nevaeh quirked an eyebrow. "I thought **_**I**_** was supposed to do the asking." On the outside, she knew she appeared cool, calm, collected, and self-assured. The inside was a different matter. **_**When**_** a frog had landed itself in her stomach, Nevaeh'd yet to pinpoint a date on a timeline. Either way, it wasn't lacking in skill. The little guy did acrobatics in plenty. "Will you, Mr. Riku, take me as your dance partner?" Nevaeh smirked. There was no better way to counter personal feelings of anxiety than sicing a counterpart with gobs and gobs of torture. **

**Nevaeh loved it. Riku didn't.**

"**Hn." **

"**I'm glad." Nevaeh sighed, all whimsical and such. "My old school never had functions like these. I would have invited my significant other, otherwise."**

**Riku did a double take. He couldn't have looked more surprised even if he'd wanted to. "You have a..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "...a boyfriend? Meaning..." Riku choked on his words. He was shocked. "...besides Lameck?" **

**Eyebrows knitted, Nevaeh scrutinized Riku like he was out of his mind. "Yes," she chuckled at long last. "My knight in shining armor."**

**Riku opened and closed his mouth at least two or three times. "What?" He flushed something awful. "You never said anything about-" He stopped. Riku coughed into his fist. "You never said anything about anyone else."**

"**It's a secret," Nevaeh whispered. "Come closer and I'll tell you." When Riku bent down, she kissed him on his cheek. "You're so nonsensical. I was talking about **_**you**_**."**

**Riku's eyes flickered from Nevaeh's face to over her shoulder. Unbeknownst to the both of them (being in their own, little world), a horde of highschool hormones had been granted their deepest, fangirl desires: **_**Riku's hiding place**_**. "Did you have to find me so easily?" he grumbled.**

**In less than a minute, Riku had females of every kind hanging off of him like they were his private ornaments. Instead of rushing in all-haste to aid her lifelong partner, Nevaeh ambled away. "Oh dear." The squealing fangirl calamity died down the longer she kept her pace. "Good luck, hero."**

_**A/N: Say it! AWWW!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I think you guys get the picture after forty chapters._

**ooo**

"_I can't believe you!" Kairi was adamant. "A true gentleman does _not_ conclude a date without walking Nevaeh to her room, Riku."_

"_You mean refrigerator," Sora chimed. _

"_It _wasn't_ a date." _

Riku tugged at his sweaty collar. All of a sudden, his jacket felt awful tight. He stood his ground in front of Nevaeh's kitchen/fridge/whatever else. Steam wafted from under the icy door. Riku didn't know whether to knock or to run. He could hear Nevaeh bustling around on the other side of the Gummi blocks – hear her stirring her homemade concoctions. But even the clang of filched pots and pans was unable to drown out the thump-thumping of his heart.

Riku didn't understand this unrelenting attraction he had for Heaven Alexander. Ever since he could remember, there had been a tie between them. Whether that was negatively or positively speaking. Riku thought on their earliest encounter, not for the first time, and he was surprised at how little a change in attitude the both of them had undergone since the beginning.

The sight of Nevaeh alone in the Realm of Darkness had startled him. She'd materialized out of the gloom, luminescent. Or...maybe that was just the haziness of his memory. "Oh!" she'd squealed at the time. "So _you_ are the other one!" Her features had been _so_ blank then. _So_ unreadable. It was hard to believe that such a cheerless face could smile now. "The lesser of the two Keyblade Masters."

Their battle scrolled before Riku's eyes like a film:

_Riku sized the pale girl's mirth with a skilled eye. He had the height advantage, but she looked fast. Very fast. He was obviously the strongest, in a physical sense, but he knew better than to judge someone by muscle mass. _

_She made him nervous. _

_And it wasn't the way she spoke – like a child. It wasn't the way she carried herself – with confidence. It was what he saw in her eyes that unnerved him. _

_It was the look of no emotion. She just didn't care._

_Riku knew that feeling all too well. _

Riku chuckled. "The name's Nevaeh. Know it. Fear it."

"_He's my friend."_

_Nevaeh opened her eyes, suddenly wary. "Friend?"_

"_Don't tell me you don't have any friends."_

"_Alright, then. I won't," she answered bitterly. "I don't know what you mean by the term: friend. And I don't think I want one if emotions are tied to them so." _

But he _had_ become her friend, against every odd. And how? Riku wasn't certain. The second he found her snooping around Merlin's house, it began. His want to leave her unscratched inevitably led to Nevaeh's conversion. Riku didn't understand why she decided to betray Tarsus. He burned to ask her – to really know. But, maybe, her reasons were better left unsaid.

Riku knocked on the door.

"I'm busy," Nevaeh sing-songed. "Bother me later if you value your life."

Riku's stomach turned. He disregarded her threat and stepped inside the steamy kitchen. Delicious scents tantalized his nose – spices, sautéed mushrooms, boiled potatoes. It was heavenly. But not as heavenly as Nevaeh. She stood next the flatware, glistening like only she could. Her arms were spotted with flour.

Nevaeh spun around, spoon in hand. "I said-" She hesitated when she saw Riku standing there. "Oh. _It's you_." She studied him with curious eyes, not unlike her scrutiny a few hours previous. Except, this time, she was respecting Riku's personal space. Nevaeh folded her arms across her chest. "I don't understand," she spoke. "I only seem to crush you when you're gone." Nevaeh frowned at him.

Riku returned it. He knew what she meant. _Exactly_ what she meant. His feelings for Nevaeh escalated when she wasn't around – when she wasn't there to remind him just how annoying she really was. Dumbfounded, Riku shook his head. His desire to comprehend why Nevaeh chose him over Tarsus suddenly wasn't as important as it was five minutes ago. "Hn."

Nevaeh quirked an eyebrow. "Is that an 'I know' grunt?" Her eyes teased him. "Why, that would mean that you feel the same way." Nevaeh let her arms fall to her sides. She tapped her spoon against her baggy shorts. A spot of grease blossomed at her knee. "Tell me, Riku, do you think of me often?" Before he could answer, Nevaeh continued. "Does your heart flutter when you do?"

Riku didn't respond. He only scowled.

"HA!" Nevaeh brandished her spoon. She tapped Riku's nose with her oily utensil. "So you _do_ like me!"

Riku bristled. "No I don-when did I say that?"

Nevaeh shrugged her shoulders. "Actions speak louder than words, sir." She spoke again, before Riku could rebuttal. "You were the one that came to see me, weren't you?" Her smile was sweet. Either she'd been practicing or her returned memories included glittery facial expressions. "You've got my attention. You might as well spit it out."

Riku spun on his heel and made for the door.

"Coward," Nevaeh grumbled.

Riku froze. He glowered over his shoulder, eyes orange and blazing. "_What_?" He dodged Nevaeh's onslaught of fire magic. It blossomed over Riku's head and spilled into the hallway. The hairs on the back of his neck singed to their roots. Riku would have been scared for his life if he hadn't been one-hundred percent sure that Nevaeh missed on purpose. "I thought you gave that spell back," Riku snapped once the flames vanished against the shielded Gummi blocks.

Nevaeh laughed at him. It wasn't a normal laugh. Her titter dripped with contempt. "I make it a priority to learn the spells I steal..." She took a breath. "Are you going to help me with the food or not?"

"After you almost burnt me to a crisp?" Riku huffed. "No."

Nevaeh shrugged him off. She struggled with the finery herself. It proved very difficult for her, seeing as she was covered in bacony fat and cooking oils. "I wasn't trying to hit _you_," she told Riku. "I was trying to kill the Heartless."

Riku blinked. "Heartless?" He turned around and, sure enough, found the charred remains of a tiny Shadow. Not only was it surprising that he hadn't noticed the little scamp, but he wondered at its underdeveloped state. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of this level of a Shadow in over a year. "Where'd it come from?"

Nevaeh looked at Riku funny. The pots slid against her palms like inanimate ice skaters. "The darkness in your heart."

Riku gaped. Nevaeh _Blunt_ Alexander should be her full name.

Riku eventually got a hold of himself and assisted Nevaeh's cater to the cabin. He didn't delve any further into dangerous waters or unwanted questions. Nevaeh was content with his silence. She'd been quick enough to catch his darkness and destroy its by-product. What worried Riku, more than anything, was how he hadn't noticed his system override.

Riku put Nevaeh's food in the middle of the cabin floor, right in between the love seats. He watched Nevaeh rearrange the pieces like it was imperative knives and forks be set according to her standards. He watched her closely. Riku knew Nevaeh had seen the darker side of himself no more than a day ago. And yet there she was, acting for all the Worlds like it wasn't a big deal.

Nevaeh whistled while she worked. Riku would have had to be blind not to notice how pretty she was when she pursed her lips in tune. He hated that he noticed it. But, at the same time, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

_She is beautiful, isn't she?_ asked a voice in Riku's head. _You should be careful. If your_ Heaven _hadn't been up to snuff, you would have torn her to pieces a few moments ago. You know it's true. What happens when you slip up, boy? What happens then? What happens when you accidentally kill the girl you lo-_

"What?" Nevaeh pardoned herself from her work. She flushed. "Do I have something on my face?" She was covered in flour.

Riku hadn't realized he'd been staring. Shaken enough as it was, what with Xhenort's insidious whisperings, Riku could barely bring himself to nod, let alone anything else. He tried to speak, but he felt too sick to string a complete sentence together. Riku kneaded the bridge of his nose. Not as discreetly as he would have liked.

"Really?" Nevaeh touched her cheeks. "You could have said something, Mr. Riku." She raked her wrist across her chin in an attempt to clean herself up. The grease from her arm didn't help matters, much to her consternation.

Riku shook himself from his stupor. "No. You have something..." He pointed.

Nevaeh scrubbed her face with both hands, which was probably the _last_ thing she should have done, seeing as her fingers were caked with oil. "Did I get it?"

Riku subdued a grimace. "Not exactly." He gestured and spoke and went as far as poking Nevaeh's face, but everything he tried was for the worse. Not for the better. Riku didn't understand how she got so messy in the first place. "You were cooking," he said. "But I'm still confused as to how you lathered yourself with..." He stumbled to a halt. Nevaeh was a blend of he knew not what. This, however unappealing, didn't keep her from smelling good.

Riku smiled stupidly.

Nevaeh growled at him. "You're absolutely useless. Do you know that? You interrupted my cooking, sent a Heartless after me, failed to lend me a hand in the kitchen, and now you're playing me for a big laugh!" Nevaeh cupped her hands together. One frosted over with the spell of ice and the other radiated with fire. The both of them melded together to create an orb of water. She splashed it on her face. (She even looked picturesque drenching herself.) "If you weren't so blasted handsome, I'd have marred you to a pulp by now!" Nevaeh wrung the water out of her braid. "Will you _please_ stop starring at me like that?"

Riku sighed. His eyes ached. He massaged his temples, not caring in the least if Nevaeh saw him do it this time.

Nevaeh sobered. Water dripped from the tip of her nose. "I think..." she said at long last. "I think I bring out the worst in you, Mr. Riku." Her eyes had lost their hard edge. They brimmed with more emotion than she should have been able to remember to feel. "I think..." She hesitated. "I think it would be best if you and I steered clear of one another from now on." Nevaeh placed her hand over her heart. "Okay?"

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Not once had Nevaeh ever suggested such a thing. Ever. "I can't do that," he blurted without thinking.

"You can't?" Nevaeh looked startled. And ashamed. "But you must. I will _not_ be the reason you turn into that thing, Mr. Riku. I would never forgive myself."

"And _I_ would never forgive _myself_ if Sarmiento used you to-"

"He's already got what he wants," Nevaeh cut Riku off with a gentle shake of her head. "He won't be bothering me anymore."

Riku was aghast. He gaped at Nevaeh openly. "How do you know that?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Nevaeh's tone softened before Riku could rebuttal. She looked so sweet he couldn't bring himself to yell at her. "You see? I'm making you angry." Nevaeh stared straight into Riku's eyes. It was almost like she could see right into the very core of his heart. "Anger fuels your darkness. It's for the best."

"But-"

"We shouldn't even _speak_." Nevaeh pretended to zip her lips, lock them tight, and throw away the key. "Not until I say, _understand_?" When, in reply, all Riku did was glower like a slighted child, Nevaeh squared her jaw. She snubbed him, damp nose high in the air.

Riku didn't care. He crashed on the couch. "Whatever."

Sora and Kairi walked in at this point. The both of them looked as sneaky and expectant as ever. The Princess had been the one to persuade Riku to talk with Nevaeh. As to learn more about this crush of hers. Sora, as buddy-buddy as he was with Riku, couldn't spare him. The only thing he could do was grin and shrug his shoulders. It was like he'd been saying: "Just get it over with."

Kairi's face fell when she saw Riku's confused and angry countenance. Not to mention Nevaeh's flared nostrils. The Princess was thrown for quite the loop. "I thought you two were getting along," she sighed.

Sora sniggered. "I'd be worried if they _were_." He laced his fingers behind his head, actually looking relieved. "Everything's back to normal."

Kairi rounded on him. "You are so insensitive!" she barked.

Sora blanched. "Wha?"

Kairi didn't bother explaining her outburst. As far as she was concerned, if Sora didn't know what he'd said wrong, then he ought to figure it out for himself. It wasn't that hard. Still, Sora seemed as vacant and as close to figuring out Kairi's odd behavior as he was to stopping Tarsus' voice from slipping him lies.

Sora and Riku, at the same time, massaged and/or bashed the side of their heads. Girls were definitely the root of their problems, whether they wanted to admit it or not. It wasn't so much Nevaeh and Kairi tortured the Keyblade Wielders on purpose. They just made the poor boys so vulnerable when they graced them with their presence.

Kairi sat beside Nevaeh. They shared _I-know-how-you-feel_ looks and began to whisper in hushed tones behind the backs of their hands. Sometimes they'd laugh. And sometimes they gasp in shock, playing a great audience of one. The stories they told and the secrets they exposed were kept on the down low. Riku and Sora were left to guess and assume, which didn't improve their attitudes.

"Man." Sora joined Riku. "What did I do?"

Riku shrugged. He knew that Sora and Kairi had yet to remember their feelings for one another. But it gave him something to think about. Sora and Kairi continued to act exactly the same as before. Give or take a kiss on the cheek or two. It was only more proof that they'd loved each other since the beginning. "Nevaeh's giving me the cold shoulder."

Sora was dumbstruck. Even his hair lost some of its life. "Isn't _she_ the one that's always hanging around _you_?" he asked. "She's the one that wanted to come with you in the first place." Sora fiddled with his empty plate with his foot. It was obvious he was hungry. He not-very-subtly looked around for Donald, Goofy, and Axel. None of whom were anywhere to be seen. "She even teamed up with you in Atlantica."

Riku snorted. He watched Nevaeh give him a look, then return to her tale. "She told me she was using us to get from point A to point B. She couldn't, and still can't, use the Realm of Darkness to travel from one place to another." Riku didn't see the point in this. Tarsus found Nevaeh anywhere she went, anyway.

Sora grinned like an idiot. "Yeah. But she hasn't found her point B, has she?"

Riku blinked. It was true. "Jeeze." Nevaeh's words came back to him, then: _Before you rescued me from Prince Shi Zu, I decided not to let Sarmiento control me with the memories I do have or don't have. I decided to forget what I lost and focus on what I found. That'd be you, sir. _"This isn't good."

Sora considered Riku's words. "What isn't good?"

"Nevaeh said that she had feelings for me." Riku hated to admit it. But he decided to speak the evil words that had been bottled up inside of him for God only knew how long. "I think..." It was harder than he thought. "I think I might have feelings for her, too." He couldn't believe he'd said it, after all this time. Which, come to think, hadn't been that long at all. No more than a week.

Sora wasn't impressed with Riku's spill. "You're only just realizing this now?"

Riku bowed his head. "Shut up, Sora." Nevaeh and Kairi were giggling too loudly to hear him, but still. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sora forced himself not to _pfft_. "How _did_ you mean it?"

Riku folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "It's getting harder, every day..." Disgruntled, he sank lower into his seat. "...to say good bye."

Sora would have asked Riku what he meant, but Axel stormed into the cabin in a flurry of fiery sparks. The pyro didn't look his normal self. His chin was stubbled, his hair lay flat on his head, and his eyes were more gray than green.

"Oh," he moaned. "This trip of ours has become more paperwork than profit!" Axel flung himself into Sora and Riku's seat. They had to make room pretty quickly. Or else they'd be squashed under Axel's lanky bulk. "Update, update, update," he spoke in an imitation of Aerith. "She's worse than my mother! If she had it her way, I'd update every ten minutes."

Sora scrutinized Axel with innocent eyes. "_Don't_ you?"

Axel sulked. "Don't get me wrong, guys." He draped an arm around Sora and Riku's shoulders, seeing as he sat in between them now. "She's a hottie, but she's _so_ not my type. You gotta watch out for the pretty ones. They'll get you." (Sora and Riku's attention wavered from Axel to Nevaeh and Kairi.) "You think naggy is bad? Don't even get me started. After I finish assuring Aerith and Yuffie how wonderfully healthy Sora is _every second of every day_, Tifa and her no-personality boyfriend call me up and say: Oh! Look at us! We've rescued more people! We're actually doing our job. Neh-neh-neh!"

Sora balked. "Huh?" He struggled to relieve himself of Axel's arm. "What do you mean?"

Axel matched Riku in slouch. "Didn't I tell ya? They've been givin' us a leg up ever since the Atlantica incident."

"What Atlantica incident?" Riku and Sora asked simultaneously.

Axel laughed. He scratched his cheek. "I didn't tell ya that, either?"

"You've been locked up in the cabin since day one," Sora reminded him. "What else have you failed to mention?"

Almost unwillingly, Axel gave light to the past events. About Atlantica being destroyed because they'd refused to cooperate with the Mastery. About Cloud and Tifa – how they saved as many as they could – how they transported Ariel and Eric to Disney Castle. "I didn't think it wise to let you know," he finished.

Sora opened and closed his mouth several times before shouting, "_Why not?!_"

Nevaeh and Kairi halted their girl talk mid-giggle. An angry Sora meant nothing good.

Axel shank under Sora's heated stare. "You're sick, Roxas."

Sora couldn't stay mad. He tried, but he was too gentle-natured to hold a death-glare for more than a second or two. "Yeah, but..." He labored over his words. "...we left Mulan and Shang in China. What if the same thing happens to them?"

Axel grinned wide. "Do you really think I would have let _that_ happen?" He slapped Sora hard on the back. Enough to make the Keyblade Master buckle. "I told the Emperor everything I knew. He didn't have a problem joining the cause – him or his subjects." While Sora gasped for breath, Axel stretched his legs and crossed them at their ankles. "Most of China's under the care of Disney Castle. I offered the Emperor the Gummi's teleportation, but he decided to fetch Shang, Mulan, his daughters, and..." Axel waved his hand in a vague direction. "...those other guys."

Riku looked slightly impressed. "You did all that?"

Axel was incredulous. "_Yeah_. While you were busy getting your rear handed back to you, I was busy working. I'm not all thumbs."

"Not all there," Riku corrected under his breath.

Donald and Goofy strode through the cabin threshold. They looked about as weatherworn as the rest of them. Only worse. Donald's nose was dripping, his eyes were red rimmed, and his tail feathers were skewed. Goofy simply wouldn't stop shivering. Riku, Nevaeh, Sora, and Kairi fidgeted in their seats. Donald and Goofy's ailments were only a reminder to the Sarmiento incident. None came away unscathed. And King Mickey's loyal bodyguards had been left behind to fret. In the rain. In the dark. Alone.

Nevaeh and Kairi jumped to their feet. They steered Donald and Goofy to the floor where they cushioned their spots with extra pillows. The Princess and the Key Wielder fondled over the animalia, checking for fever and making them as comfortable as possible. "Poor dears," Nevaeh cooed. "I made a special broth just for you."

Riku and Sora tried not to act jealous. They slid to the floor. (Axel stayed where he was. The couch was roomy. It was just big enough for him to unfurl his long shanks, head at one end, feet at the other.) Sora and Riku accepted the portions of food Nevaeh spooned them.

They needed their energy for the morning's Struggle matches.

**ooo**

_A/N: Yeah. Short. I know. I had promised quick, long updates, but moving is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Our internet and our phone transferred weeks before it was supposed to. Ug. That's why I haven't updated in forever. Sorry._

**Next Chapter Preview: **

_**Nevaeh glanced over the Struggle matches, a smile slowly working its way across her face. There, in black in white, lay the preliminaries. Vivi vs Axel, Seifer vs Hayner, Riku vs Kairi, and herself vs Sora. Nevaeh turned to her opponent, who looked more than tickled at the results – he wasn't pitted against his girlfriend, after all. "Well, now, sir," Nevaeh purred. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I've been looking forward to doing battle with you for a very long time."**_

_**Sora grinned. "Yeah? Me, too." His blue eyes ignited with fervor. "May the best Key Bearer win." **_

_Since I was SO late, I thought I'd treat you guys to another sneak peak of Sweetly Broken. The one I let you read beforehand was when Sora was eighteen, but this is not the case here. The last sneak speak was more of a flashback. Just so you know. They are NOT married at eighteen and they do NOT have kids at that age either. SB will be FULL of flashbacks. Like, oh, I dunno...proposals and weddings and first dates and family stuff. But, like I said before, it's mostly about their kids, whose names are Keika (Sora and Kairi's) and Hero (Riku and Nevaeh's.) _

**Excerpt from Sweetly Broken:**

_**Hero sat at his kitchen table, about as impatient as he came. Which was saying a lot. Being his mother's child, he didn't expect he'd have the tolerance of a saint. More like the opposite. But as there was nothing he could do about his dilemma, he slumped in his seat like a lump of brood. His mother had always told him that he brooded with the best of them. Namely: his father. **_

"_**Hero?" His mother stepped into the kitchen, her eyes bright and blazing. Hero was convinced that his mother was gifted with a superior sixth sense. No matter where he was, or what he was feeling, she always had the unbelievable knack of locating her little boy. Hero **_**would**_** pin it to motherly intuition, but his father frequently explained that 'Heaven's' **_**skill**_** was how she'd snagged him. "You seem anxious." **_

_**Heero could barely keep his excitement at bay. He ran his tanned fingers through his ever-disheveled, white hair – he worked the majority of his bangs in front of his orange eyes while he scratched the back of his neck, where his mane was more spiky than long. "Guess."**_

_**Nevaeh smiled coyly. "Guess?" she purred. "I don't guess. I know." She walked to the stove, where she proceeded to chop onions. It looked as if she'd halted her cooking preparations a while earlier. (Hero imagined his mother had snuck into hiding when she'd heard him burst through the back door. Now that he thought about it, he was lucky not to have been knocked off his feet for barging inside without knocking.) Nevaeh fiddled with her knife. "Let's see. It's made you happy, whatever it is." **_

_**Hero noticed he was grinning like an idiot. He forced the corners of his mouth to relax. **_

_**Nevaeh smirked. She'd caught his expression easily enough, even with her attention focused on her vegetables. "It's not a girl. You'd look ill, otherwise."**_

_**Hero made a face. **_

_**Nevaeh giggled at him. "You've learned a new skill." She collected her bits and pieces of onion, tomato, and broccoli into a bowl of what looked like sugar and homemade dressing. She mixed it with a wooden spoon, sprinkling it with selected seasoning. "It must be a doozy."**_

_**Hero was astounded. His mother was a perceptive, little woman. **_

"_**If I'm right," Nevaeh continued. "And I **_**am**_**..." She carried her concoction to the kitchen table, set it in front of Hero, and dusted off her apron. She ignored Hero's curled lip as he peered down into his soon-to-be dinner. "...then that means you've-" Nevaeh's words clogged in her throat. Without a word or hint as to what in the Worlds she was doing, she leapt behind the counter. Her braid snaked out of sight just as Hero's father dropped onto the placemats from a portal to the Realm of Darkness. **_

_**Hero's dinner slopped over the edge of his bowl. **_

_**Riku crouched in front of his boy. Before he greeted him, however, he scanned the kitchen with hidden eyes. Then he removed his blindfold with a steady hand. "Hn." It was a question that could only be decoded by Hero, despite the way it sounded.**_

_**Hero pointed toward the counter. He picked up the pair of chopsticks he'd never seen his mother leave behind and fished out a sprig of broccoli. He hated it when she felt the need to feed him healthy food. It wasn't the only thing he'd be getting that night, but the other dishes would take a while...**_

_**Riku followed in Nevaeh's footsteps in a whir of black. To his surprise, he found that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. He questioned his son again, who pointed in Riku's general direction, emphasizing the cabinets whilst he realized that his mother wasn't such a bad cook for the umpteenth time in his life. Hero's warning came a bit too late. **_

_**Nevaeh dove from her hiding place in a flare of magic. Jagged fissures of blue light wove their way about the kitchen. They scorched the windowpanes and the table itself. Hero moved his mom-cuisine out of the way. He was calm. Collected. He considered his meal – nothing else. **_

_**By the time Hero was half-finished, the battle was won.**_

_**Nevaeh held her husband in a chokehold, her legs pretzeled around his waist, as her feet couldn't possibly touch the floor. She pressed her spoon into Riku's solar plexus. "Ah," she whispered in his ear. "If this were my blade, I'd have you beaten." **_

_**Riku faced her. A keen look lay nestled behind his steely eyes. "Good thing it isn't," was his reply. Riku kissed Nevaeh's lips. Once. Twice. Three times. He stamped out the smoking embers at his feet. **_

_**Hero cleared his throat. He wasn't impressed. "You're both **_**disgusting**_**." **_

_Aw, Hero's going to be fun to write. Keika is, too. I'll work up an excerpt on her next time._

_Thanks for reading! God bless!_


	41. Ready, Set, Struggle! pt1

Dedicated to my Peace and Quiet.

_A/N: Again, sorry about the wait. Some of you have no idea how busy I am. I apologize that I can't update every week like I used to, but I'm not going to forget my fanfic, all right? I don't need hatemail. _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH readers and reviewers! I wasn't able to reply to your messages, but I'll try to find some free time to answer all your questions. Y'all rock my socks!_

_There aren't many chapters left. I'm trying to tie up every loose-end possible. __**That**__ and my major is killing me. Softly. I just found out that I'll be graduating late. Among all the work-study hours I'm forced to put in, I'm also toiling away at my real job. Gross. _

_I miss writing..._

**Disclaimer**: If I owned these characters, I wouldn't be in school right now. I'd update every day.

(A/N: I don't have the time to review what I wrote. I have to hurry to work. Sorry, in advance, for mistakes.)

**ooo**

Kairi yawned. She stood beside Nevaeh, who insisted on testing the mirth of each and every belt in Twilight Town. Seeing as there weren't many to begin with, and seeing as Nevaeh's clout far outweighed manufactured leather, the fiery albino was forced to pay for all the broken merchandise. _Why_ Nevaeh had wanted to do this at six o'clock in the morning was beyond her.

Kairi had the feeling Riku was involved, somehow. But she wasn't about to question Nevaeh...

Okay. _That_ was a lie.

"So." Kairi folded her arms. She rested her elbows atop the rack of belts. "How are you and Riku doing these days?"

Nevaeh couldn't have been more shocked by the question. Maybe it was because she never would have thought Kairi brave enough to pluck up the nerve. Or maybe it was because she didn't know the answer herself. Nevaeh glared at the belt she had in her hand. (Kairi was surprised it didn't burst into flame.) In the end, Nevaeh tossed the studded pleather aside. "_Who_?"

Kairi wasn't impressed. "Don't play dumb." Her smile was infectious. "I know you like him."

Nevaeh studied the next belt. It was glittery. She threw that aside, too. "I _know_ you know I like him. Otherwise you wouldn't be giving me the third degree." Nevaeh faltered. "...what gave me away?"

Kairi shrugged. "You asked _me_ to come shopping instead of _Riku_."

"I like him very much," Nevaeh mumbled. She ripped the next belt off its display hook. The entire rack shook. Kairi almost lost her balance. "But platonic is as far down the road of love as I'm willing to travel." Nevaeh giggled. "That sounded poetic, don't you think?"

Kairi snorted into her wrist. "You're so weird."

"You have no idea." Nevaeh held her next choice up to her waist. It matched perfectly with the belts she wore. It was thick, brown, and heavily buckled. The tag stated that it was a Lulu design. "Ah, perfect." Nevaeh skipped toward the counter.

Kairi trailed behind her. "You know you aren't wriggling out of boy-talk that easily."

Nevaeh glared at Kairi from over her shoulder. It was a kind glower, despite the terms used to describe Nevaeh's despondency. "You're one to talk. You've been pestering me about Riku all morning long. I have yet to berate you on your lack of Sora-wooing." (Kairi blanched at the phrase: _Sora-wooing_.) "That's not to say that you can help it. You've had your memories stolen." Nevaeh slapped her purchase down on the counter, scaring the gangly youth standing behind the register. "But you've known him practically all your life. Why'd it take you so long to admit your feelings?"

Kairi looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. "...what?"

Nevaeh dug around in her pockets for loose bits of munny while the cashier rang her up. "Yes. You and your precious Sora have been stripped of the memories of your..." Nevaeh blew her bangs out of her face. "...whatever you want to call it. Don't worry, though. I'll find them soon enough. Even if it means prying them from Sarmiento's lifeless hand." Nevaeh flicked the mother-of-peal gems next to her Lulu belt.

The boy behind the counter turned ghostly white. It might have had to do with the fact that his customer was talking about murder.

Nevaeh didn't like waiting. She took her belt and slipped it around her bare midriff. "Keep the change." Nevaeh waltzed out into the street. She spun around in a circle and shifted her hips from side to side. Her new belt squeaked with newness. "I suppose this will do for now." She would have continued to her unknown destination, but Kairi yanked her still.

"Wait, wait." Kairi blinked. "You mean that Sora and I are..."

"Are what?" Nevaeh smiled. It screamed Riku-oriented. "A couple? An item? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nevaeh nodded her head. "I know what you're thinking. And yes. I _do_ know what those terms stand for."

"_What_?"

Nevaeh furrowed her eyebrows. She shook Kairi off her arm. "Go talk to Mr. Sora. He'll tell you himself, if he's not asleep." Nevaeh grinned a very sneaky grin. "That's how you snagged him in the first place. So said Mr. Riku-" She flinched. She'd gone and said the dreaded name. And it killed her. "BLAST IT ALL!" Nevaeh shouted at the top of her lungs.

The pigeons hanging around the square scattered like wildfire.

"I'll go sign us up for the Struggle," Nevaeh offered. "I'd rather be a participant than a spectator."

**ooo**

Sora opened his eyes. He sat up against the back of one of the cabin's love seats. His spine complained. Ever since Nevaeh had turned one of the dorms into her personal kitchen, there weren't many places to call 'bed'. Sora wasn't about to kick Donald and Goofy out of their room – they were sick beyond reason. And he felt responsible.

Sora reached for his shoes. He'd kicked them off during the night, at one point or another. But, instead of locating his pride-and-joys, his hand discovered reams and reams of paper. Big stacks, small stacks, tall stacks, the works. Sora had an awful feeling he wouldn't be finding anything in this madness. Where it came from was a different story.

Axel's heated murmurings caught Sora's attention.

"Axel?" Sora called. "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"_Paperwork_?"

Axel's spiky head appeared between two columns of data. "Paperwork." He didn't look as worn out as the day before, but he didn't look happy, either. "Do you have any idea what a political chaos we've caused? We've practically broken the first rule of World Preservation: Protect World Order." Axel sighed. "Cloud and Tifa aren't helping, either. And I'm stuck with all of _this_."

Sora rubbed the sleepies out of the corners of his eyes. "Sorry?"

Axel's face took on the air of grim. "You sure know how to empathize, Roxas." Then he vanished.

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Do you know where my shoes are?"

His yellow and black namebrands fell into his lap. Having been tossed from the other side of the room, Sora turned his head, acknowledging Riku from across the way. "Thanks." Sora slipped on his shoes and stood in his seat. "Today's the day! Today, we Struggle!"

Riku didn't say anything.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Way to be enthusiastic." He put his hands on his knees and bent down to Riku's level, since the latter was still hunched in his seat. "Why the long face? Aren't you excited?"

Riku looked at Sora through his unruly bangs of silver. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"_About_?"

"None of your business."

Axel reappeared. Or, his pointer did. It flew over his head, claiming the phrase 'ah-ha' for him. "You know what _that_ means..."

"_Nevaeh_," Sora and Axel agreed at the same time.

Riku muttered something incomprehensible.

Sora jumped next to him, disrupting half of Axel's work. A tiny avalanche crashed down on the pyro's finger, burying him in a mound of papercuts. "Here's the deal," Sora spoke over Axel's curses on his good name. "If you tell Nevaeh how you feel about her-" (Sora raised his voice in order to stem Riku's objections) "-don't play dumb. I'm not your best friend for nothing. _IF_ you tell Nevaeh how you feel about her, I'll..."

Sora tapped his chin. Only _he_ would try to make a deal when he didn't have leverage.

Riku finished: "If _I_ tell Nevaeh how _I_ feel, _you_ have to tell Kairi how _you_ feel." If _that_ didn't jog Sora's memory, then _nothing_ would. "Under one condition." Riku smirked. He felt as obstinate as Nevaeh. "You have to go first."

Sora mulled over the proposition. Pieces of paper wafted past his pensive face. "Alright," he said at long last. "It's a deal."

Riku and Sora spit on their palms and shook on it.

Axel groaned. "A little help? Please?"

**ooo**

Nevaeh signed her name with a flourish. "When are you going to draw the names, sir?"

A chubby man dressed in green smiled a dough-boy smile. His pointy mustache perked up. "In about a minute. You were right on schedule, little lady."

Nevaeh backhanded her second nature. To strike down a person because they'd called her 'little lady' wouldn't be considered a nice thing to do. It occurred to her, then, that she actually _cared_ whether she was polite to complete strangers or not. The thought of being berated by Riku's non-existent friendship lessons nearly did her in. "Thank you."

Nevaeh folded her arms. She'd wait where she was for the preliminary drawings, along with the other participants. Next to her stood a little boy in a pointed hat. The girlish side of Nevaeh saw him as darling. The warrior side saw him as a pest. (_What's a kid doing here, anyway?_ Nevaeh asked herself.) There was also someone else. Someone tall. Handsome. Broad-shouldered.

Nevaeh's interest doubled by the second. This boy was Riku's age. Or older. He wore a pale, sleeveless trench coat, slit at the back. A snowcap hid his blonde hair, but not enough for Nevaeh to miss how attractive it was trimmed. She hoped that he was the one Sora had referred to yesterday. If so, then she'd be able to get better acquainted...

Nevaeh watched him sign his name. _Seifer_. "Hm." She pursed her lips – this wasn't Sora's friend. Her luck was rotten. "Good luck to you, Mr. Seifer."

He scrutinized her with clouded, blue eyes. For whatever reason, the color of his irises didn't match the rest of him. It took a moment for Nevaeh to come across the truth and it certainly didn't help her attitude. This boy...this _Seifer_...sported a tampered mind. She could see it, plain as day.

Sarmiento's fingerprints were all over this fiasco.

Seifer shoved past Nevaeh. Hard. And he said, "I don't needs it, 'Vaeh. But youze will."

**ooo**

Kairi readied herself. "Okay. You can do this. You can _do_ this." Kairi pressed her hands over her heart and took a deep breath. She hid in the tunnel leading up to Sunset Hill, running through the game plan she'd devised for herself. Her objectives were as follows: find Sora, demand to know if he loved her or not, and...

She hadn't gotten that far. Not yet.

Kairi's stomach turned. "Maybe I _can't_ do this."

Sora's voice jerked Kairi from her indecision. "-fresh air and sunshine. It's not healthy, being trapped inside a Gummi like that. If Donald and Goofy hadn't offered to stay behind and finish your job, you'd be KO'd by the end of the day."

"Blunt force trauma," Riku added.

"To the head."

Axel humphed. "Are you sayin' I'd rather knock myself unconscious than file paperwork?" Sora and Riku's facial expressions must have answered Axel's question because he continued with: "You're right."

Kairi emerged from her hiding place. She convinced herself to act naturally. "Hi, guys. I was just coming to get you." Her smile was genuine. And nervous.

Riku nudged Sora forward, who shot him a silent plea of: _I'm not ready yet! Don't make me!_ One look at Kairi silenced him so completely Axel had to cover for him. Riku certainly wasn't going to step in, no matter what sort of pickle Sora was faced with. Axel enjoyed watching Roxas squirm as much as the next protag, but he'd rather dangle Riku on the end of _his_ rope, instead.

"Hey, Princess." Axel beamed. "Where's Miss Priss? Stiff needs to tell her somethin' _importante._" Speaking in Spanish didn't hide the meaning of his words. Not at all.

"No. _I don't_," Riku refuted him. "I don't have anything to say to Heaven until Sora-"

Sora clamped a hand over Riku's mouth. "Will you _shut-up_! Kairi's standing _right_ there!"

Riku, Sora, and Axel all grappled with each other. Kairi, standing a bit uncomfortably off to the side, caught snippits of their argument, not comprehending in the least. "Sora's supposed to go _first_!" – "Only when he's ready, Stiff!" – "You're not part of this bet. Stop interfering!" – "Why don't _you_ go first, Riku, since it's _your_ idea?" – "Maybe I will!" – "Saying you hate her guts doesn't count!"

And on and on it went. Eventually, the boys took their quarrel elsewhere, leaving Kairi in their wake. She didn't understand what they were talking about. Nor did she want to. Their bout had thrown a wrench into her scheme.

Nevaeh made all of this seem so easy.

Kairi reigned in a sigh. She'd have to try again. Eventually. After the Struggle competition.

**ooo**

The ref took his sweet time drawing names and penciling them onto the Struggle board, but as soon as he'd finished, Nevaeh shoved him aside, her eyes all a-twinkle. She glanced over the Struggle matches, a smile slowly working its way across her face. There, in black in white, lay the preliminaries: Vivi vs. Axel, Seifer vs. Hayner, Riku vs. Kairi, and herself vs. Sora.

Nevaeh would _never_ let anyone know how happy she was _not _to be paired with Riku.

"You've got to be kidding me..." said a voice in her ear.

Nevaeh turned around. "Speak of the devil."

Riku gaped at the board. "...you've _got_ to be kidding me..."

Axel flexed. "I dunno who this Vivi is, but he's in for a real hurt." He winked at Nevaeh. "Thanks for signing me up, sweet cheeks." (Riku bristled.) "How'd you know I was coming?"

"I _heard_ you," Nevaeh jeered. "What's this about a bet?"

Sora, Axel, and Riku ignored her question. Kairi shrugged.

Nevaeh turned to her opponent, who looked more than tickled at the results. He wasn't pitted against his love-interest, after all. "Well, now, sir," Nevaeh purred. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I've been looking forward to doing battle with you for a very long time."

Sora grinned. "Yeah? Me, too." His blue eyes ignited with fervor. "May the best Key Bearer win."

"_ATTENTION_!" called the ref, who had now taken his spot up on the Struggle stage. "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone hushed.

Sora looked around. "I don't see Hayner anywhere," he whispered. "Or Pence, or Olette."

Nevaeh nodded toward Seifer. "I have a feeling he's responsible."

Sora didn't look so sure. "Seifer?"

"No. Not Seifer." Nevaeh's frown did all the convincing. "It's Sarmietno. Or, it might as well be him."

Sora gaped.

"We can't let him win," Nevaeh urged. "I don't know what he's trying to accomplish, but-"

"MATCH ONE!" The referee boomed. "Riku versus Kairi!"

The crowed thundered to life.

"_You have got to be kidding me..._" was all Riku said.

Nevertheless, he leaped upon the Struggle platform. His grimace was so pronounced even the audience could tell he wasn't pleased. Not a bit. Riku stood, shoulders hunched. He watched Kairi move into position, opposite of him. Her face was full of determination and excitement. Riku couldn't have been more peeved.

Kairi collected her Struggle sword. "Ready, Riku?" she called.

Riku sighed. "Hn."

The referee smiled at the both of them. His cheesy grin made Riku's insides squirm. "READY?" He lifted his right arm. "SET? STRUGGLE!" The ref chopped the empty space before him, just like he had countless times before. The crowd roared, shouting their favorites of the match.

It gave Riku a headache. There was a strong possibility that Sora, Nevaeh, and Axel were the key ingredients to his discomfort. The former pumped his fist over his head, chanting: GO KAIRI! over and over again. (Sora's bubbly demeanor told Riku that cheering for his love was a requirement. It wasn't anything personal.) Nevaeh, for whatever reason, chose to support Kairi, too. And that left Axel. Since Riku and he had _never_ been on good terms, Riku found this as no surprise.

"Kick his tail, Princess!"

Kairi giggled. She held her Struggle weapon close to her chest.

Riku remained still. He didn't bother lifting his weapon. Quite the opposite, for several reasons. He wasn't about to literally _fight_ with Kairi. It was a joke. He'd win. Not that she would care, or anything like that, but he also didn't want to risk the threat of her power instigating the evil in his heart. A clash like that would be fatal. So, in a sense, Riku _was_ throwing in the towel out of fear, which only made him upset.

Riku held his empty palm face-up. "I give."

Kairi's jaw unhinged itself. "Riku! You scardy-cat!"

Sora laughed. He hammered the Struggle platform and wiped the tears from his eyes. This wasn't just funny. It was hilarious. Struggle weapons: 2,000 munny. Struggle tickets: 500 munny. Riku folding to Kairi? Priceless. "Win gracefully, Kairi."

The Princess wasn't awed with Sora's side-lining.

Before the ref could call the round, Riku took his leave. He returned his sword, stalked over to his friends, and jumped to the ground, grim-faced. As soon as his feet touched the sandlot, Nevaeh was making good her promise not to stay within a ten-foot radius of him. This, however cruel and unusual, didn't keep her from being a personal antagonist.

"Tired of pulling punches, coward?"

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "I don't pull punches."

Naveh feigned shock. She looked ridiculously animated. "Oh! So you mean, that all this time, you were actually _trying_ to fight? I thought you were weak on purpose."

Riku growled. "Shut-up."

The referee drowned out Nevaeh's retort. "Well...ladies and gentlemen..." Leave it to say, he was shocked by the outcome "It looks like our first match is determined by forfeit." The chubby, little man grabbed Kairi's wrist and thrust her arm into the air. "The winner is Kairi!"

The crowd whistled and cheered. Riku sulked.

Sora asked over all the applause, "Why didn't you fight her?"

Riku chose not to reply.

"Round two!" The referee hollered. "Sora versus Nevaeh!" (Both participants stood to attention.) Will the Strugglers please take their positions?"

"Yes!" Sora grinned. He pointed at Nevaeh, who was studying him with an odd gleam in her eye. "I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl, you know."

Riku snorted.

Nevaeh smirked. "Same to you." She lifted her chin in defiance.

Sora blinked. While Nevaeh jumped onto the platform, he whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Was that an insult?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Listen..." He nodded his heard toward the bane of his existence. (She, at the time being, was busy high-fiving Kairi, who was en route to the sidelines.) "She's quick, but she's not as strong as you are. Stay low. Don't drop your guard. Focus on repetitious, speedy moves. Don't bother with the hard-hitting slow attacks. You'll never make contact. Get in one, good punch and she'll be down for the count."

Sora stood stiff. He looked a little worried. "Riku, it's just a game." (Riku was adamant. A fire had entered his eyes that Sora knew all too well. Nothing was 'just a game' to Riku. It was win or lose. In or out. Black or white.) Sora made to correct himself: "I-I mean..." He rubbed the back of his neck and flashed his coined grin. "I'll win for sure."

Riku thumped his back. "I know you can do it." He shoved Sora onto the Struggle platform.

Sora made a face. "I'm goin', I'm goin'." He took a step, only to turn right back around. "This isn't some ploy, is it? You aren't using me to get back at Nevaeh, are you?"

Riku's scowl was heated. Kairi even took a step or two away from him.

Sora paled. He lifted his hands in his own defense. "Just kidding!" he chuckled. His hands were nothing more than a blur of peach and black. "Just kidding!" Sora spun around to face Nevaeh, nervous and determined. Nervous because he feared Riku's competitiveness. Determined because he'd never battled Nevaeh before – the same Nevaeh that had wanted to kill him.

Sora took his Struggle sword from the ref. Nevaeh did the same.

"Say your prayers," she cooed.

Cheers swallowed Sora. Whereas the 'NO MORE KEY BEARERS' chant filled him with dread, this was the opposite. He hadn't realized how much he missed being liked until this point. Sora hoped, with all of his heart, that Seifer wouldn't win the Struggle competition. If he did, he'd warn everyone not to follow Sora or the King in his acceptance speech, more than likely

It was a good plan. The whole town was here. And they were bound to listen to the winner.

A _game_ hung the fate of Twilight Town over Sora's head.

"STRUGGLE!"

Sora snapped out of his reverie. He leapt backwards, startled at the depth of his musings.

"Come on, Sora!" Riku yelled. "Stay focused! Remember: don't drop your guard for anything!"

Sora rounded on him. "I got this, Riku! I know what I'm-"

_SMACK_!

Sora was blown back a ways, off his feet. He regained enough balance and momentum to turn in mid-air. (He was hovering so close to the ground it was more of a twist than a flip.) The tips of Sora's shoes graced the platform. He bent his knees and steadied himself with his empty, left hand. Sora looked up.

Ten, blue orbs dematerialized into Nevaeh's body. She smiled at him. "Tisk. I thought better of you."

Riku was hysteric. "SORA, YOU IDIOT!"

(It was Axel's turn to shuffle out of Riku's 'I-know-this-person' range.)

Sora yelled back, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, RIKU, YOU DISTRACTED ME!" He had to dodge-roll out of Nevaeh's next assault, which came quickly and without warning, just as he expected it to. Nevertheless, it was a close call. Many more hits like that and he'd be out of Struggle orbs. "Hey, you're pretty quick."

Nevaeh tisked. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she sing-songed. Then she charged him.

Her speed was, indeed, incredible, but Sora could follow her movements well enough. He saw that her attack was a basic rush. She held her Struggle sword near her waist with the intent to spear him. Easily avoidable. When Nevaeh thrust her plushy weapon, Sora tuned aside, grabbed her wrist, and carried her around with him. Or tried to.

It should have been easy. Nevaeh was light.

Nevaeh dug the heels of her sandals deep into the platform. Enough to where she'd made two, neat crevice-arches. The sudden decrease in her speed threw Sora's counter way off. Instead of pitching Nevaeh back where she started, Sora ended up frozen on the spot.

Nevaeh made to punch him in the face. Sora stopped her in the nick of time. His hand overlapped hers immeasurably. And he grinned. "Nice."

"Thank you."

Sora counted himself fortunate. He now had Nevaeh confined with both of his hands. The right bound her wrist and the left clenched her knuckles in a very secure vice. Since Nevaeh's feet were already buried into the stage, he thought he might as well use that to his advantage. Sora yanked Nevaeh's arms down to his knees. Then, using her shoulders as a prop, he jumped into the air. Sora pulled Nevaeh up and over, turning with her. When the both of them were parallel to the platform, he kicked Nevaeh in the stomach and sent her flying straight up.

Sora ended with a back-handspring. He looted some red orbs while he was at it.

By the time he was upright again, Nevaeh had thrown her sword. Like a missile, it tore the air in a stream of smoke. Sora lifted his Struggle plush, ready to defend himself. He never would have thought a toy could be so formidable. Nevaeh's weapon made contact. The force in which she threw her sword was awesome – Sora's elbow buckled a little, even.

Instead of relying on one arm to sustain the guard technique, he used his other in aid. The weight behind Nevaeh's sword vanished. It fell at Sora's feet with a tiny squeak.

Nevaeh followed soon after. Her heel struck the platform where Sora had stood not a second before. He didn't receive the full extent of her strike, but the shockwave was powerful enough to knock some more orbs from his chest. Even as he escaped, the ground shook. The quake made his vision blurry.

Nevaeh counted on this. She would attack him while his defenses were down unless he did something...

Sora held his sword high, the tip pointing up over his head. He brought it down with speed and precision, aiming directly for Nevaeh's general direction. A massive amount of energy flowed down his right arm, through the rubber hilt, and collected at the cushioned tip. The accumulation hauled him forward across the stage.

Nevaeh dodged. "Ha!" she crowed when Sora flew past her. "Missed!"

She didn't expect Sora to stop on a dime. She didn't expect him to spin so quickly. And she certainly didn't expect him to stab her.

Nevaeh was allotted a split second to gasp in total shock before Sora knocked her for a loop. She found her footing late and so teetered on the edge of the platform. Nevaeh hung in limbo for what seemed an eternity, her arms windmilling. But gravity, today, would not come to her rescue. Physics was not her friend. She collapsed to the sandlot, out of bounds. Her braid trailed behind her like a white ribbon.

Sora grinned.

The crowd hollered. "SORA! SORA!"

Nevaeh stood up real quick. She didn't look angry or upset. If anything, she was thoughtful. "Riku was right about you."

Round two was over.

**ooo**

Nevaeh shoved her way through the crowd. She'd seen it! She knew she had!

The faintest of glimmers. Red. Soft and fluttering, like a bird. Nevaeh could recognize a memory anywhere. It was just her fortune to catch a glimpse of the thing right in the middle of her Struggle match. She'd tried to end the round quickly, for Sora and Kairi's sake, but found that Sora really _was_ all he was cracked up to be. So, she decided to fall out of bounds.

He probably would have done the job himself sooner or later.

Nevaeh followed her memory-tied sixth sense until the sandlot fell far behind her. She raced past the empty coves of Twilight Town, her sandals clacking against the sunlit streets. She didn't pay much heed to where she was headed. Not really. She knew she could find her way back if need be. If she wanted to return, that is.

The way grew steep. Nevaeh pressed on and on, heading up and up. Once the road leveled off, the sun greeted her, red-orange against the pink and purple sky. A very wide terrace stretched from the alley she'd taken to a train station. (Ticket sales were posted outside.) The ticking of its towered clock was comfortingly repetitious.

"Where are you?" Nevaeh asked herself.

The bit of memory surfaced near the double doors of the station.

Nevaeh would have caught the ember, but distractions were distractions. And a certain somebody caught her unawares, climbing up and over the veranda wall. Not only was Riku chasing a bit of memory himself, he was also blindfolded, which made his efforts appear almost silly.

Nevaeh laughed. She allowed the pink memory Riku was hunting float past her. "That blindfold isn't going to get you anywhere..." She stumbled to a halt. There were many things she could have said or asked. Such as: _where had he seen Kairi's memory? Where had he gotten another blindfold? Wasn't he tired of tearing his shirts to pieces? _The last time she saw Riku don something to obscure his eyesight, an unspeakable evil had overtaken his body. Seeing him the way he was now frightened her. Nevaeh's tone softened. "Don't worry, Mr. Riku," she said. "You won't have to wear it for long." Nevaeh spun from him. "I hear there's a beach somewhere near this town. I'm dying to see it."

Riku knew what she meant without having to ask, but clarification seemed the only way to continue the conversation. "You're staying here?"

"Yes."

There were pros and cons to blinding himself. Among the positive aspects of erasing one sense, his others heightened. It was of no surprise that Riku detected the slightest change in Nevaeh's voice. He knew her vocal pattern inside and out. He knew when she was afraid. "But you don't want to stay in Twilight Town."

It was more than that.

Riku chose not to dig too deep. But since Nevaeh expected him to cut her down to size, she remained silent, waiting for him to finish. Riku grew bold. He spoke again. "_I_ don't want you to stay in-"

A tender presence smothered Riku's mouth. At first, he thought Nevaeh was kissing him. His mind battled with his heart. They grappled over one question: _Should I return her affections?_ Slowly, but surely, Riku came to realize that Nevaeh had silenced him with her fingers. Not her lips.

"Don't say such things."

"Why-"

"If Master suspects you've fallen in love with me, he'll use your infatuation to his advantage!" Nevaeh hissed. "_Why_ do you think I'm trying to keep away from you? Take a moment and use your head. You can't possibly believe I actually think I'm the cause of your..." Here, Nevaeh stopped. She was timid to name Riku's darkness. "...your _condition_." When Riku mumbled against her palm, Nevaeh lifted her free hand, miming for him to be quiet. "I don't care _what_ it is or _where_ it came from. For all I know, I'll betray your secret to the Mastery."

Riku held Nevaeh's silencing wrist. He pulled her hand away. "You wouldn't."

Nevaeh fought against him until the heel of her hand stifled Riku's words. "Not _voluntarily_." Her expression was a pained one. Her orange eyes radiated with dread. "There's a _reason_ Master gave me my memories back. I don't know what he plans to do, but I'm not going to risk your life like that." She lowered her face. She didn't want Riku to see her so upset. Though, in the recesses of her mind, she knew he couldn't. "Go back to the competition," Nevaeh finished. "I can handle it from here. It's for your own good."

Riku scowled. His blindfold creased where his eyebrows peaked. He wriggled from Nevaeh's grasp. "I'm tired of tip-toeing around Tarsus and Sarmiento." His voice was as sharp and threatening as his blade. He felt Nevaeh balk at his attitude, but he didn't repress his fury. There was no going back. "You say your memories have returned? _Good_! You're free from them, Heaven. You don't have to play by their rules. If you want to _do_ something, _do it_. If you want to _say_ something, _say it_. You're your own person. You answer to no one."

He'd never ranted like that before. Riku's eyes burned.

"Oh," Nevaeh huffed. "You want me to double-cross your friends, do you? You want me to stab you in the back?" She shoved him, but he didn't let her go. "You're more of a fool than I thought."

Riku held Nevaeh still. His resentment and her annoyance collided. Sparks flew. "Stay with me, then!" Riku snarled. "I'll protect you." If he'd been in a calm state, he would have laughed at his terms. They contradicted his tone of voice.

Nevaeh blanched. "_Idiot_! Speak up a bit so the whole World can hear you!"

Riku obliged: "_I WANT YOU TO STAY WITH ME!_"

His sentence echoed in the station, over and over again. (_With me...with me...with me...me...me..._) Nevaeh's spite deteriorated every time the word 'me' caressed her ears, which were now a bright red. They screamed her shock. Her embarrassment. Her feelings altogether. If Riku had seen them, there was no telling what he would have done. Certainly not bare his teeth, like he was now.

Nevaeh wasn't sure how to rebuttal. Trying her hardest to find Riku's invisible nerve, she yanked his blindfold from around his eyes to around his mouth. "You might as well take it off!" she cried. "Because you've already put the both of us in danger!"

Riku's face was distorted. His skin was ever dark and his gaze swam with heat. "Heav-"

"_I dare you_!" she interrupted. Nevaeh taunted his lecture from before. "I dare you to _do_ something. I dare you to _say_ something else that'll put our lives on the line more than you already have! _Go on_! Sarmiento's waiting!"

Riku snapped. The mention of Sarmiento was too much. He was determined, now more than ever, to win one. To show Nevaeh he meant business. He'd been dared. And, as childish as that sounded, it gnawed his gut like a ravenous beast.

"_Maybe I will!"_ Riku slid Nevaeh against him, always the perfect fit. He bent close. The warmth of Nevaeh's lips seeped through his blindfold...

Riku and Nevaeh started and stared. Both were at a loss. This went on for quite some time. An awkward amount, at that.

Riku pulled away. "Sorry." He immediately headed toward the sandlot. He trusted that Neaveh could find Sora and Kairi's memory without his help.

**ooo**

_A/N: It kills me that I have to split this chapter into two parts, but I've taken LONG enough updating, right? I hope you enjoyed the read! _

_God bless!_


	42. Ready, Set, Struggle! pt2

_**Dedicated to the Awesomeness.**_

_A/N: Happy (Not-So-Sweet) 17__th__ birthday, Lauren! Ready, Set, Struggle pt.2, just for you!_

_SORRY RAIN! I NEEDED THIS POSTED TODAY! FORGIVE ME!_

_ ALSO: Riku's Friendship Lessons has been updated. YAY!  
_

_Since I'm _so_ bummed about missing out on SO many Worlds, I'm going to make another fic about the places I didn't go. Aladdin, Lion King, POTC, etc. It'll be like...a LOT of Deleted Scenes. I'll title it 'The Afters'__**. It doesn't have a plot – it's **__**not**__** another epic**__. Be on the lookout. I'll probably post TA right along with the last chapter of TW. _

_Here's an example. _No_, it won't be in play format. I just don't feel like going into detail. Because I'm lazy._

_**NEW WORLDS**_

_**Kairi**__: (Turns into a doe, thanks to Donald.) Oh. My. Gosh._

_**Sora**__: (Turns into a buck.) Don't freak out, Kairi. I know four legs can be a little weird, but-_

_**Kairi**__: I'm. So. CUTE!_

_**Sora**__: (Sinks to his haunches. Blinks at his hooves.) There's _no way_ this can be worse than paws. (Tries to rise, only to fail.) Wha-? (Wobbles upright, stands firm, and flourishes his tail in victory. Antlers embed themselves into the tree branch dangling over his head. Frowns at Kairi through the blossoms.) _Not a word

_**Nevaeh**__: (Turns into a bunny.) I'm..._fluffy_... (Growls.) I demand you turn me into something fearsome, mage! Or face the consequences!_

_**Riku**__: (Stops Donald from turning him into anything.) Aw. Look it. (Crouches down beside Nevaeh.) Aren't you sweet? (Reaches out to scratch behind Heaven's floppy ears.)_

_**Nevaeh**__: Pet me and _die!

_**NEW CONFLICTS**_

_**Jack Sparrow**__: Ah! If it isn't Zola, Oswald, and Dooby! _

_**Sora**__: That's Sora, Donald, and _Goofy.

_**Axel**__: (Steps in.) (Speaks to Jack.) Don't feel bad. I never call him by his real name, either._

_**Jack**__: (Ignores Axel and continues his conversation with Sora.) I see you got yerself a bonny lass, mate. (Winks at Riku.)_

_**Riku**__: ...I'm a _boy.

_**Jack**__: Yeah. Sure. It's a free world, ain't it gents? (Makes _Riku-is-insane_ hand motions toward Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Axel before returning his attention to a very aggravated Riku.) So you're a man, eh? (Holds his pointer and middle finger in the shape of a pair of scissors.) You're not a...(Raises eyebrows.)...are ya? _

_**NEW EXPERIENCES**_

_**Nevaeh**__: I don't understand. (Watches students parade about the school grounds.) Why are they all so excited?_

_**Riku**__: Summer vacation._

_**Nevaeh**__: What's summer vacation?_

_**Riku**__: It's when you don't have to go to school for about three months._

_**Nevaeh: ...  
**_

_**Riku**__: Heaven?_

_**Nevaeh**__: WHOO! (Drops all of her books, grabs Riku, and starts to dance with him. Or, rather: starts to swing him around in circles.) No more school! Fabulous!_

_**Riku**__: I'm glad you're happy, but it's still only first class._

_**AND NEW SPARKS**_

_**Riku**__: (Huddles besides Nevaeh, camouflaged in the jungle canopy.) (Whispers.) Heaven, I have to tell you something..._

_**Nevaeh**__: Stop that!_

_**Riku**__: (Whispers.) Stop what?_

_**Nevaeh**__: Stop that seductive whispering!_

_**Riku**__: (Palms forehead.) (Whispers.) I'm not trying to be _romantic_, Heaven, I'm trying to be _quiet

_(A very large, Heartless python slithers by, inches from their hiding place.)_

_**Nevaeh**__: (Scoffs.) It's a snake, Mr. Riku. It uses its sense of smell to locate its prey. Not its ears. _

_ooo_

_**Sora**__: (Seated on Carpet, he extends his hand to Kairi.) (Carpet floats.) Do you trust me?_

_**Kairi**__: (Perturbed.) Yes. (Tries to take Sora's hand.)_

_(Carpet's 'empty'.)_

_**Sora**__: (Inside Jasmine's room, all of a sudden. He gapes at the Princess' tiger.) WHOA! _

_**Rajah**__: (Not impressed with Sora's staring.)_

_**Kairi: ...  
**_

**Disclaimer**: Never have I ever owned Kingdom Hearts.

**ooo**

Axel stepped onto the Struggle platform. He stared at the little boy in the pointed hat opposite of him with a curled lip. He turned toward the ref, who was just about to begin the match. "Yo. Whadda'ya call this?" Axel pointed a finger at his opponent: Vivi.

The referee blinked his dough-boy eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

Axel pointed again, with more emphasis. "I mean _that_!"

Vivi shuddered. He hid behind the green-clad referee.

The poor boy's paranoia drove Axel to near hysteria. "YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT _THAT_?" Axel's expression fell. "I can't believe what I've been reduced to." He popped his knuckles and death-glared his competition. His icy intimidation would have blown Riku and Nevaeh _both_ out of the water. "Sorry, bub, but I have a reputation to maintain."

Vivi shook in his boots.

**ooo**

Sarmiento hobbled into Tarsus' _always-blacker-than-black_ chamber. As usual, his Master was busy pouring over documents and sheets of blah-blah-blah. Tony didn't understand how Tarsus could stand there for days on end and do nothing but plan. Not that he was complaining, or anything. Tarsus' mind was why they were where they were today.

"How goes the investigation, Sarmiento?"

Tony wavered on the spot. His legs throbbed. "I ain't seen the Princess fight just yet, Mastah, but she'll be ups to bat pretty soon, I think."

Tarsus nodded. He stacked all of his papers into a neat and tidy pile before disembarking from his studies.

Tony's jaw dropped. "W-Wherez ya goin'?" Sarmiento stifled a cry of fear. "If I'z done somethin' wrong, Mastah, tell me 'n I'll fix it rightz up." Tony cowered before the seven-foot-tall being of ultimate power. If he'd gone and thrown a wrench into Tarsus' flawless plan, there'd be limbs to pay. More than his ability to move, this time around, Tony was sure. "Dah Organization memberz are collectin' the heartz and takin' what Worldz they can – all dah Bearers are ready and willinz to do wha'chaz say." Sarmiento retreated, a large, cheesy smile inching its way across his face. "All accordinz to plan, eh?"

Tarsus ignored Tony and walked past him, toward the exit.

Sarmiento breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's time I initiate phase one of my plan," Tarsus said.

Tony spun after him. Even in the pitch black, his shock was as plain as day. "But Sora and his Princess ain't ready, is they?"

Tarsus slowed to a standstill, his hand on the near-invisible doorframe. "I'm not talking about either of them. I guess you might call my expedition a..._detour_." Tarsus chuckled. His bony shoulders shook under his cloak. "Riku's ripe for picking."

Tony made a face. "_Dat_ loser?" He folded his arms across his chest in a rather stubborn way. And he almost fell to the floor because of his reaction, too. "Youze takin' him _now_? I thoughtz you wanted 'Vaeh 'n him to fall fo' each otherz, remembah? Ain't dat why you gave her mem'ries back?"

"Nevaeh's loved him for a long time," Tarsus answered. "She just never knew how to show it. Which is why I returned her memories to their rightful owner."

Tony didn't get it. But did he _ever_? And, come to think of it, since _when_ was _Tarsus_ an expert in the field of love? Sarmeinto didn't believe his Master knew the _meaning_ of love. Not even a little. So how in the Worlds could the antagonist of this day and age be so adamant about playing matchmaker?

"It's why they argue," Tarsus continued. "The more time Nevaeh spends in Riku's presence, the weaker he becomes. Thanks to her, I can take him as my test subject any time I wish. And since it's so close to the end of my little game, I thought I'd flaunt my whim." Tarsus swiveled his hooded eyes in Sarmiento's direction. "While I cater to Riku and Nevaeh, you prepare Sora and his Princess. I'll visit them shortly thereafter."

Tony supported himself against the wall. He rubbed his aching knees. "I thoughtz you wanted me to kill 'Vaeh," he complained. "Before, I meanz. Why do you keep changin' your mindz?"

Tarsus didn't answer Tony right away. But, in the end, he was forced to explain. Because Tarsus couldn't stand to have a complete idiot as his henchman. "I did want her dead, in the beginning. I thought she'd ruin my plans. However..." Tarsus hungry grin emerged, sharp and menacing. "Over time I began to see a change in Riku. At first, he was no more than a shade of grey. Neither good, nor bad, on the inside. Hence, he was out of my immediate control. Then his true nature appeared."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I rememberz that well enough."

"Why do you think his darkness surfaced like that?"

Sarmiento shrugged.

Tarsus turned to leave. "It's because Nevaeh shed light on his evil. With her _love_," he spat. "Thus, Riku was able to fully separate the good and bad in his heart. I will _purge_ him of his light, now that his good and evil are no longer spliced." Tarsus tut-tutted. He glided down the dark hallway of black marble. "Amazing what a little research can do. If I had let you kill Nevaeh, Riku's powers wouldn't be accessible. I would've had to study his cadaver, instead of his living body. And you know how much I hate dead subject matter."

(A/N:1)

**ooo**

Riku's pace was a slow one. His mind was chock full of harsh rebukes. Ones that weren't interested in Riku's feelings or emotions. They were blunt. And they cut Riku like a knife. He'd kissed Heaven Alexander directly on the mouth. Not only that, but he'd out and told Nevaeh that he didn't want her to leave him. That was almost as bad as admitting...

An enormous glob of black oozed from the cobblestones. It dripped heavenward, against gravity, and pooled in front of Riku's startled face – bubbles of shadow. A disembodied voice spoke: "You hardly have any light at all. It's a wonder you kept your darkness at bay. All the more reason to join me."

(A/N:2)

**ooo**

Axel looted the last of Vivi's orbs before the Struggle time-constraint reached zero. He squatted down next to the little mage and studied him with a strange gleam in his green eyes. "Ya know, you got spunk."

"M-_me_?"

"Yeah, _you_." Axel grinned. "You're pretty talented with the fire, short man."

Sora folded his arms on top of the Struggle stage. "Huh." He looked at Kairi, who wasn't very awed either. Since _lots_ of things impressed Kairi, Sora was overcome at her lack of enthusiasm. "That was anticlimactic."

Kairi giggled. As much at Sora for using the word _'anticlimactic'_ as Axel and his one-shot, ring-of-fire, overkill move on a little boy. A move that left the crowd completely speechless. All except for one spectator.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Sora."

Sora spun around. He was relieved to see Hayner standing there behind him. Pence and Olette were in tow, as well. Sora bounced on the balls of his feet. "Where've you been? I looked _everywhere_ for you yesterday!"

Hayner wondered at Sora's third degree. "I was practicing on the beach."

Sora would have fallen over if there'd been room enough in the crowd to do it. "Oh." He scratched his cheek. "I forgot you had one of those."

Kairi shook her head. "And here I thought you knew everything."

Sora blushed. "Low blow, Kairi."

The referee held up his hands. The audience hushed. "Attention!" he bellowed. "The next match-"

"_Pause_." Axel came close to palming the ref in the nose. "I'm withdrawing."

Sora was shocked. "_WHAT_?!"

Axel shrugged off all the dumbfounded stares without a care in the World. "I feel like I'm swatting flies with a cannon up here. None of you are _really_ any match for me. So I think I'll sideline the rest of the competition. Besides, Roxas can take care of _what's-his-face_." Axel made a big to-do in pointing out Seifer's location. "Hey," Axel hugged Vivi's head close to his so the both of them could see the same thing: Women. "You see them?"

Vivi nodded. "Yes." His hat fell over his eyes. "Uh...I _did_..."

"Women _love_ kids. How about doin' me a soild?"

Vivi struggled with his hat.

"If you help me out, I'll teach you how to perfect your fire technique." Axel winked at all the ladies. "Wha'da'ya say?"

"O...okay..."

The ref tapped Axel on his shoulder. "If you're no longer a participant in the competition, you need to remove yourself from the stage."

Axel stood to his full height, which almost doubled that of the referee. "Not a problem." Axel reached down, hoisted Vivi by his collar, and made his way to the side of the stage. "It seems we're not wanted here anymore." Despite Vivi's rejections, Axel toted him into the crowd.

Sora mumbled, "Scardy cat."

The spectators were in a frenzy. It didn't stop the ref from calling the next set of Strugglers. "Hayner vs. Seifer!"

Hayner was resolute. His brown eyes ignited with an old fire – one that savored of rivalry. "This year, it'll be _me_ that's takin' him down." (Pence and Olette offered their assurance that Hayner would prevail. What with all the practice and effort he'd squeezed into the past few days, he was a shoo-in.) Hayner 'Tarzaned' his camo-green chest. He was ready.

But Sora wasn't. "You aren't fighting Seifer."

Hayner hesitated. "What?"

"It's Sarmiento," Kairi finished. "He's part of an organization that-"

"Organization XIII again?" Hayner rolled his eyes. "Weren't they your problem the last time you were here?"

Sora shook his spiky head. "Actually, Riku and I kicked their tails. It's the Mastery we're dealing with. And they're pretty tough." Sora took pause to think about his words. "I think." He knew he'd fought with Tony once, but their battle was incredibly fuzzy. On the other hand, if Sarmiento had survived, then he _must_ be a fierce competitor.

Hayner struck the Struggle platform. He watched faux Seifer take his foam sword from the ref, a look of malevolence radiating from his eyes. Not the normal _I-hate-your-guts_ stuff, either. "I don't care who this Sartory guy is-"

"That's Sarmiento," Sora said.

Hayner ignored him. "-but he'll pay for taking Seifer as an involuntary host." He leapt upon the stage, the roar of the crowd following him along the way. Hayner stalked toward the ref and his opponent. He pierced faux Seifer with a grueling stare and so received the same intent look, ten-fold.

"Ready?" the ref asked.

Hayner took up his sword.

"Set?"

Seifer smirked.

"STRUGGLE!"

**ooo**

Nevaeh clapped Sora and Kairi's memories together and shoved them in her shorts. "Thank goodness." Nevaeh's spoken relief echoed in the empty station. She eyed the trains for one, wistful moment before scampering back into the twilight, her beige pocket bulging. "Now all that's left is to deliver them."

Nevaeh's expression fell when she shut the double doors behind her. She stared at the spot where...

Nevaeh uttered a tiny squeak. She sat down on the station steps. The wind fingered her hair as she brooded there, elbows on her knees and her fists under her chin.

Nevaeh didn't understand.

Riku had made something _very_ clear to her. She was _free_ from Tarsus and Sarmeinto. For some reason, she'd never thought herself truly liberated until a few minutes ago, when aforementioned boy shouted the truth in her face. A part of her had realized this from the beginning. It was that very part, deep down inside, that tried its best to replace all of her forgotten memories with brand new ones. Ones of Riku, no less.

Nevaeh wasn't completely used to the light of good. It was marvelous and filled with more people willing to befriend her than she ever would have imagined. In the back of her mind, she remembered such a time. But it was muddled. Yes, Tarsus had given Nevaeh her memories back, but they were underused and fuzzy. Nevaeh didn't care. Leaving them that way was probably for the best.

On the other hand, there were other memories that were very prominent. Memories of her father and mother, for instance. They appeared in Neaveh's mind like familiar puzzle pieces. They took their spots among the recollections Sarmeinto'd sought fit to give her a few days ago. Hence, the painful balanced out the heartwarming.

Actually, if Nevaeh thought about it, the good far outweighed the bad. For the most part.

"I guess I'll have to thank him," Nevaeh huffed to herself. "At least I don't think pain and love coincide anymore." She shuddered at her false hypothesis.

The memories Tarsus had returned were mostly nothing at all. Had he really ever controlled her, then? Nevaeh resigned to herself that any teenaged, vulnerable girl would give their soul to a smooth-talking master of the darkness. It was only natural to fold under such circumstances.

The light of good had been drawing Nevaeh from her evil disposition ever since she'd met Riku. The light she had seen in him appealed to her better nature, dazzling and intriguing all the same. Which was why she'd ventured out to his hide-away. True, she _had_ been ordered to watch and take note of Sora, but Nevaeh, at the time, didn't mind killing two birds with one stone.

What she'd seen through that dirty pane of glass, she would never forget. Nevaeh had thought _Riku's_ light was something else. But she'd been _sadly_ mistaken.

Nevaeh didn't regret her choice to warn Riku about Tarsus' plans. Or what little she knew of them. It'd been exiting to break the rules – to feel that same, shining brilliance inside of herself. Nevaeh never could determine where that fluffy sensation originated from. She'd seen hearts. She'd studied them. They were nothing but prettied-up darkness.

Everyone harbored evil on the inside.

But, conversely, Nevaeh found that she had the means to go against the grain. As hard as it had been, she liked it. A lot. More than catching kash, cooking, reading fairy tales, tormenting Riku, or even kissing him. And the latter was growing far too entertaining for her own good.

Speaking of which...

Nevaeh sighed. It was girly, full of wistfulness and disbelief. Riku had kissed her of his own accord. Sarmiento hadn't been behind his decision to do so, either.

_What did this mean, exactly_? For the _both_ of them? Nevaeh envisioned herself falling prey to love, just as Sora and Kairi had, but it didn't seem to fit her personality. To swoon? Just because Riku gave her a compliment? Yeah right. She would rather turn his flattering remark on its head, re-word it, and question Riku's sincerity.

Even so, it was tantalizing.

There _was_ a pesky feeling underneath the layers of _what-ifs_ – the feeling that warned Nevaeh not to get too close. Not to take her attachment anywhere further, least she want her heart broken. But Nevaeh shoed this thought to the wayside. She was already too attached to begin with. Friendship was quite the bonding experience. Taking it further only meant expanding the bond, which would make it less likely to sever.

And, for once, Nevaeh was adamant on _not_ severing her closest tie. It was true that she'd been trying to for the longest of times, but it was also true that her attempts failed miserably.

Nevaeh nodded her head. "Right." She stood to her feet. "I'll do it. I'll tell Mr. Riku that I've a fanatical desire to swoon in his presence." Nevaeh took to the steps, three at a time. She _would_ have waited for Riku to do the confessing, but he was slow on romantic uptakes. He'd never appreciated her fairy tales, anyway.

The ultimate act of _coy_ was well underway.

As soon as Nevaeh's sandals hit the walk, an unspeakable, evil presence tore at her throat. It was searing, heart-stopping, and breath-taking all at once. She knew to whom it belonged without a second thought: _Tarsus_.

Nevaeh couldn't move. She was frightened. More than frightened. She was terrified.

Millions of questions bombarded Nevaeh's head, filling it to the brim with possible scenarios. Had Tarsus come to take Kairi, like he'd promised? Had he come to destroy this World? Or was he here for something else altogether? Another motive, perhaps?

Nevaeh's eyes grew very large. Her irises shrank to mere pinpricks. "_RIKU_!" She dashed from the station as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her.

Even if Riku wasn't in any danger, she'd need his help to ward Tarsus from his goal, whatever it may be. But Nevaeh soon discovered that Tarsus' and Riku's emanating levels of power were too close to be considered 'out of harm's way'. And Tarsus' objective became clear.

Nevaeh picked up her pace. "C'mon, c'mon," she growled at herself. "_Faster, faster!_" She sped down the steep street in a blur of white and brown. She didn't bother wasting her time 'looking'. She relied on her gut's intuition. It lead her winding through the alleyways of Twilight Town, in and out of the dying light. One moment she was squeezing past a row of dumpsters and the next she was leaping over the rooftops.

The instant she found Tarsus was exciting as well as petrifying. Nevaeh's limbs locked up on themselves and she alighted a few yards away from him, thankful she'd been strong enough to keep to her feet. Nevaeh couldn't remember ever feeling fear like this. It wasn't so much for herself, but for the boy on the receiving end of Tarsus' choke-hold.

Nevaeh clutched her neck with a shaking hand. She remembered how those fingers felt. So cold. So dead.

Tarsus' presence sapped every ounce of light from his surroundings. The weather turned cold and the air grew heavy and still. Even the buildings complained. They groaned and stretched as if they, themselves, craved to flee for their lives. Tarsus turned to acknowledge his pawn, the forces of evil baking his being like a foul odor. "Hello, Nevaeh."

Nevaeh tried to scowl. She tried to look anything but scared. "What are you doing to him?" Nevaeh studied Riku. He reeked of energy, like he had in the Land of Dragons, but he was also unconscious. Either Tarsus had knocked him out in one, swift move, or Tarsus had stripped Riku of his memories...

Tarsus chuckled. "I'm only awakening his darkness, my dear. Care to join me?" When Nevaeh stayed rooted to the spot, Tarsus shrugged her off. He spoke lightly: "I can't imagine why you came here. Aren't you angry with this boy? Didn't your love for him – the desire to protect him – force Riku to shout those terrible things?" Tarsus smiled. His canine teeth glimmered red against the setting sun.

Nevaeh gulped. "Is that why you returned..." Panic clogged her throat. "Is that why you returned my love? I thought you wanted me for Riku's bait."

"Silly girl," Tarsus sneered. "You _already_ loved him. You just didn't know how to show it. I thought I'd help a little, since Riku's such a failure as a teacher." Tarsus held him up for Nevaeh to see clearly. Riku looked like a rag doll, showing no reaction. "Your love inevitably empowered his darkness. He was neither good, nor bad, in the beginning. A shade of grey, one might say." Tarsus chuckled at his rhyme. "But grey has no business being on the chess board. That's why I let you live. Because you, my dear, shed light on Riku's grey soul. You shed light in a way that no one could, even though you didn't know it. And wherever a light shines, shadow surely follows." Tarsus brought Riku back to his person. "You tore him from his world of grey to a world of sun and shade. Now I can see for myself what sort of darkness lies inside of him, thanks to the love I returned to you."

Nevaeh covered her mouth. She spoke through her fingers, "I thought love was patient and kind and-"

"Love is _pain_, Nevaeh. Anyone who tells you differently is selling something."

(A/N:3)

Neaveh stamped her foot. Her heart nearly exploded from her daring to defy her Master. "Then _why_ am I here? _Why_ am I trying to stop you if you're right?" Nevaeh closed her eyes. She balled her hands into fists. "_Mr. Riku_!" Nevaeh hollered. "Please wake up! _Please_!"

Tarsus' smile vanished. "There's no point in yelling like that. He can't hear you."

"MR. RIKU!" Nevaeh shuffled closer. Her knees knocked. "If you don't wake up _right_ this instant, I'll never forgive you!"

Riku didn't move.

Nevaeh took a breath. "Don't give up now! What would Mr. Sora think?" When she didn't receive a response, Nevaeh pressed on. "BLAST IT ALL! Wake up! _Wake up_!"

Tarsus huffed. "Foolish." He raised his left hand and held it against Riku's forehead. A great and terrible amount of darkness pulsed from Tarsus' palm. It rippled under Riku's brow, coiling over his eyes like black ink on a white page. The darkness fingered its way through his system quickly. It flushed out the light, which flew from the shadows, and sought shelter elsewhere.

"Riku..." Nevaeh buckled. She watched, in a daze, as Tarsus opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome, dear." Tarsus smiled. "Farewell."

Nevaeh struggled to move. But she couldn't. The only thing she could do was watch.

Tarsus made to pull Riku in after him when his arm stiffened. It was almost like an invisible barrier refused to grant Riku admittance into the Realm of Darkness. No matter how hard Tarsus tugged. "What is this?"

Nevaeh's eyes glossed over. Her lips parted the minimalist of amounts. At her chest glowed a rosy light. Her heart.

Tarsus hesitated. "I've miscalculated this love of yours." He dropped Riku to the ground and scrubbed his hands against his cloak. "But it will serve me in the end." Tarsus bit his punctured lips. "_As bait_."

**ooo**

Sora couldn't believe his eyes. Mostly because he hadn't _seen_ anything. Not a slight movement of the hand, not a flick of the wrist, nor a turn of the Struggle sword. And yet there Hayner was, on his knees, unconscious before he collapsed to the stage. Every single one of his Struggle orbs gushed from his body like a wave of blue.

The clock hadn't the time to mark a second's passing.

Nobody said a word.

Except Seifer. "Next victimz."

**ooo**

Riku didn't know how or where or when he was. His body ached all over. And his Heartless self screamed its triumph. Darkness clouded each direction, North and South alike. Riku imagined he heard Nevaeh's voice amongst the dead of night, but he wasn't certain.

Then, quite suddenly, Riku found himself. Twilight Town emerged from the mist, lopsided. It took a moment for Riku to realize that it wasn't a skewed World to which he returned. _He_ was the one lying on his side, off his feet. Riku pulled his knees underneath his chest. His movements felt sluggish and alien. Standing proved to be more difficult than it should have been.

Riku's vision seared with fire. He made to shield his eyes from the World around him, but his fingers found the end of his blindfold – the very makeshift textile thick enough to make his spiteful kiss fall short. It was still warm.

'Stop thinking about her,' hissed a voice in Riku's head. 'You mean nothing to Neaveh so she _should_ mean nothing to you.' The ground leapt up and caught Riku knees, which screamed at his lack of balance. Riku was only thankful he'd woken up in a deserted alleyway. In the very heart of Twilight Town, no one was there to see him writhe. No one was there to watch him stave his tears, as insensible as they were.

His Heartless had grown stronger. It was eating him alive. His light was dissipating. But why? _How_? How had Tarsus done it? If Riku didn't answer these questions soon, he'd be more 'Ansem' than Riku. There was no telling what havoc he'd wreak if he succumbed to the evil in his heart.

Riku fumbled with his blindfold. He tried in vain to pull it back over his eyes, but his arms grew taunt and heavy. Once his wrists made contact with the ground, there was no heaving them to.

Riku slumped forward. He rested his forehead against the side of the nearest building. Its stonework was cool to his skin. Especially around the eyes. Riku pressed his full weight into his alleviant. He wished for the brick to render him comatose. If only to lessen the ache he felt.

"Riku?"

Nevaeh ran down the alley to meet him, her presence nothing more than the distant slap-slap of her sandals against the walk. "Why must you make it so blasted impossible for me to hold a grudge against you? _Letcher_." Her ruse of unconcern didn't last long. "Are you okay?"

"Heaven..." Riku did his best to escape. But, seeing as he couldn't move, there was little he could do. Only a few minutes ago, he'd asked Nevaeh to stay with him. Now all he wanted was for her to leave. Both, however unalike they sounded, derived from the same desire to protect Nevaeh. "I don't want to hurt you."

Riku hid his face. His expression was hooded. "This body is so weak," spoke a voice that wasn't his. "So pathetic."

Nevaeh frowned. She grabbed Riku's chin and made him look at her. Though, the visage she challenged was no longer the boy she knew. But someone else entirely. Nevertheless, Nevaeh kept a straight face. "I'm not afraid of you, whoever you are. Mr. Riku, stop giving this _thing_ a foothold – I might have to rearrange your teeth, otherwise."

"What a petty threat," the voice teased. "_You_..." Riku's eyes flickered. "_You're_ the reason this boy is as feeble as it is. You and those he calls his friends." Behind the blindfold, Riku smiled. It was full of malice and discontent. "No matter how hard I try to tear him from you and the ones named Sora and Kairi, he refuses to comply. I offer him power beyond his wildest dreams. The power to destroy the Mastery. The power to keep his loved ones safe. But he's too stupid to take me up on my offer." Riku laughed. "_Little puke_. I'll have to do it by force. Thanks to Tarsus, I can."

Nevaeh snorted. "Mr. Riku won't let you. He's too stubborn."

"You say that as if you know him."

"I know enough." Nevaeh held Riku's face. She nestled her fingers into his hair and pressed her thumbs over his closing eyes. She massaged his sockets, all the while muttering aloud, "You hold no power over Riku. He's free from you, just as I am free from Tarsus and Sarmiento." Nevaeh smirked. "Or was your lecture a lie, Mr. Riku?"

Riku snapped erect. "I didn't lie," he barked, back to his old self again. The darkness passed away, albeit unwillingly. There was nothing it could do to hamper the transformation. Because Riku had been challenged. Faced with the prospect of winning or losing, he'd rather be pulled through the Underworld and high water than let Nevaeh call him a liar.

Riku blinked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Nevaeh sighed. She removed her hands. "I think I know why I like you so much." She shook her head, exasperated. "You weren't always a protagonist, were you?"

Riku hesitated. He'd been in the process of slipping his blindfold back over his eyes, where it belonged, but Nevaeh's words stilled him. "No." Riku groped for the bridge of his nose. The darkness was spreading once again, with or without his consent. Empathizing with Sora had never come so easily.

Nevaeh made herself comfortable. She sat on her knees and watched Riku duke it out with the darkness in his heart. She didn't seem to be phased. Not on the outside, at least. "Maybe that voice was right. Maybe you _are_ weak."

Riku growled a shut-up. His tone told her that his struggle wasn't as simple as it looked.

"Don't give me that." Nevaeh put a hand on Riku's shoulder. A little harder than he would have liked. Perhaps she was trying to encourage him. Or, perhaps, she was keeping a tangible tab on his transformation. "No one is good. Not a single one. We all harbor darkness in our hearts – even the best of us." Nevaeh zeroed in on Riku's faltering expression. It said, loud and clear, that he could still hear her. "Your darkness takes on a different mode. So what? Sora, Kairi, and I share your toils."

"You're wrong," Riku gasped. His voice savored strongly of 'Ansem'. "Sora-"

"-has an _amazing_ amount of darkness threatening his life. And I'm not talking about the disease, either." Nevaeh shoved Riku into the wall and pinned him there. "Which is why he's so strong. He not only refuses to cater to the darkness in his heart, he shrouds himself with what little light he has."

Hearing 'Sora' and 'little light' in the same sentence didn't match.

Riku relaxed. He looked at Nevaeh, his eyes swimming with minty green. "That's how he rescued me in the first place." He remembered it clearly. _'You won't use me for this.'_ "I wouldn't have found my way if it weren't for him." Riku took a breath. His skin wavered from mocha to cream. "Are you telling me his light is _small_?"

Nevaeh nodded. "I used to collect hearts for Tarsus. They all look the same. Light on the outside. But, on the inside, they're inevitably dark. The real difference between good and evil aren't what we're made of, but how we act upon the choices we're given."

Riku didn't say anything.

"Your light rescued me, too, you know. In the Realm of Darkness. You're more good than you think." Nevaeh left it at that. Her words penetrated through Tarsus' spell and brought Riku to his senses. Nevaeh loathed acting seriously. Serious meant uncomfortable, in her book. But, perchance, her attitude was what did the trick.

Riku awoke, as if from a dream. He wondered why Nevaeh bent over him the way she was. All the same, he didn't question his circumstance. Maybe because he didn't want to know. "I'm sorry," Riku said at long last. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

At first, Nevaeh didn't understand what he meant. Then their argument reared its ugly head. "_And_?"

Riku faltered. The tension between light and dark had evaporated, but the tension between love and that which forbid it smote him hard. "And..." Riku struggled. "And I didn't mean to kiss you like that."

Nevaeh smiled. Genuine laughter tore her apprehension to pieces. "There's no need to apologize for kissing me. I wanted you to."

Riku couldn't tell if she was playing with him or not. "What else am I supposed to be sorry for, then?"

"For this." Nevaeh tugged at Riku's blindfold. She pulled it away, giving the impression that she was going to lower it just enough to kiss him like she'd wanted to be kissed. Instead, Nevaeh snapped it back in place, stinging Riku's lips.

Riku heaved a sigh of relief. Neaveh had the tendency to press his buttons when situations were as far from serious as they came. Their latest endeavor was too close at hand for Nevaeh to resort to such drastic measures – only to bug him like the flirt she was. "That was your fault. Not mine."

Nevaeh made a face that plainly said: Touché. "Come on." She fished out the cad red and highlighter pink, fist-full of memory for Riku to see. "We need to deliver these."

**ooo**

Nevaeh and Riku wound their way toward the Sandlot. They didn't speak to one another until they surveyed the scene. As they'd taken the chance to stake out the Struggle atop one of the stores surrounding the square, their view was absolutely perfect.

Riku and Nevaeh sat side-by-side. They dangled their legs off the ledge.

"Aw," Nevaeh purred. She had an evil look about her. But not _evil_-evil. It was _Nevaeh_-evil. "Looks like we've arrived on schedule."

Sora and Kairi were taking to the stage.

"This should be interesting." Riku noticed that his 'blindfold' was still tied around his mouth when he spoke. Instead of returning it to his eyes, he pulled it off his face entirely and let it drape around his neck.

Nevaeh smiled at him. The day had waned, slowly but surely, and sunset was near its end. A dull tinge of pink decorated the evening sky. It painted Nevaeh's skin. And since her back was facing the sun, her shoulders were summarized in cherry, her front dusted in a purple shadow.

Riku couldn't tear his eyes away. He never took into account why Nevaeh challenged his stare or why she appeared just as helpless as he when it came to blinking.

Nevaeh pulled Sora and Kairi's memories from her pocket. The sparkling eddies of dust proved beautiful enough to yank Riku and Neaveh from their reveries. "Alright." Nevaeh released the recollections into the wind. Sora and Kairi were close at hand. They wouldn't be missing their mark.

"Mission accomplished." Before Riku could say anything else, a well-known presence materialized behind him.

It didn't aid in his 'being sneaky' when he nearly coughed up a lung, either.

Nevaeh and Riku turned around to find Sarmeinto, noodle-legged and sickly. "Yo."

Nevaeh and Riku looked from Tony, to each other, to Tony again. "What in the Worlds happened to you?" the former teased.

Sarmiento huffed. "_Shuddup_."

Nevaeh didn't take kindly to his words. "Since _when_ do you manipulate others to fight your battles for you?' She nodded toward Seifer, down below. "That's really lame of you."

Surprisingly enough, Sarmiento smiled. He avoided Nevaeh's jab. "I jus' dropped byz to see who helped me outz a bit."

"What do you mean?"

Tony blushed. He fixed his cap to where it covered his violet eyes. "I kinda tookz deir memories by accidnentz. Mastah's plan can't unfolds correctly if dey aint luvbyrds." Sarmiento's cheeks lost their color. "Speakin' of which, I seez Mastah hasn't taken bodyguard yet. Somethin' mustah stopped 'im. But trust me on dis – whatever happened won'tz happen again."

Tony retreated into the Realm, liquid barks in plenty.

Nevaeh and Riku were left alone to ponder over Sarmiento's words.

Nevaeh sighed. "There _is_ a way, Mr Riku." She failed to meet his scrutiny. "There's a way to end this once and for all. Tarsus will take me, whether you're by my side or not. If you resist him..." Nevaeh's tone softened. "If you let me, I can erase myself from your memories." She didn't bother explaining that doing so would mold Riku into the grey being he was before they'd met.

"I thought he wanted _me_. Not _you_." To hear words of defeat coming from Nevaeh's mouth almost made him concede. Almost. "I can't forget you, Hevaen."

"Yes. You _can_. I'll help. I'm really very competent when it comes to-"

"I _won't_."

Nevaeh fought to stay afloat in their argument. Her insides squirmed. "Stop being so blasted stubborn."

"You first."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"And if I am?"

Riku's comeback was decent. "Your charms have no effect. Thought you ought to know." Nevaeh stewed in her near-loss. "Promise me something?"

"Hn?"

"You have to promise."

"Promise _what_?"

"Promise you won't save me."

Riku spoke without hesitation, "I don't have to. You aren't going anywhere."

**ooo**

Sora _knew_ Kairi would lose to him. He _knew_ she wouldn't try to fight. He was the best bet against Seifer, hands down. Kairi wouldn't risk a loss. Even _if_ Axel was rooting for her. The pyro hadn't seen what faux Seifer could do firsthand. He'd been too busy womanizing with a little boy as his inducement. I hadn't taken long for every woman in town to reject Axel. His cheering was probably the result of his dismissal.

"Ready? Set? STRUGGLE!"

Kairi lifted her hand into the air. She opened her mouth to speak to the ref when a small, pink light flickered next to her ear. Kairi dropped her hand and touched her forehead with gentle fingertips. "Ow..."

Sora reached out to see if she was all right when a similar sensation caught his ears unawares. They rang for an eternity, it felt. Sora clamped onto his temples and kneaded the heels of his palms into his head. "Ow's right." A flood of events drowned his eyesight, hiding Kairi behind pictures Sora thought he remembered. When he managed to bat them away, Kairi's perfect eyes were all that he could see.

She was a whole new person. This wasn't just his friend, anymore.

Sora grinned. He rubbed the back of his neck, all the while ignoring Axel's demands for a good fight. "H-Hey, Kairi."

Kairi smiled. "Hi, Sora." She stepped up to him, stood on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him square on the mouth. Her arms pulsed with a white light, cascading over the majority of her body like a veil. Kairi's lips fell short following the span of her heartbeat. She wondered why until she saw Sora, bliss stricken, fall over backwards in a dead faint.

Kairi clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no."

Sora lay flat on his back. A goofy smile was plastered across his face.

Axel rushed the stage. He flailed his arms over his head. "NO! ROXAS!" Axel bent down over Sora, who was busy mumbling something about 'wow' in his sleep. Tear's filled Axel's eyes. He turned his attention to Kairi after checking Sora's vitals. "_Princess_!" he whined. "How _could_ you?"

Kairi made a face. "It was an accident!"

The ref grabbed one of Kairi's wrists and thrust it over her head. "Kairi is the winner!"

The crowd acknowledged her victory with a few, scattered rounds of applause. They didn't understand how Sora had lost. Not when he'd defeated Nevaeh so soundly before. The referee released Kairi and cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. "Will Seifer please come take his place as Kairi's next-"

"No needz." Seifer yawned from his place on the sidelines. "I don't thinkz I'm a match for dah Princess."

Kairi's jaw flapped in the wind.

Axel sniggered. "I guess you're too hard core for ol' Sarmiento, huh?"

The ref lifted Kairi's arm again. "THE WINNER IS KAIRI!"

**ooo**

Sarmiento hobbled into Tarsus' chamber for the second time that day. "Mastah, Kairi's powah's at optimumz efficiency."

"Good," Tarsus whispered. "She'll be ours by tomorrow."

**ooo**

"_I don't have to. You aren't going anywhere."_

At Riku's proclamation, Nevaeh snuggled close to him. When he did nothing more than flinch at her act, she grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders for extra measure. "I have a confession," Nevaeh said. "I'm an idiot."

Riku was _already_ stiff from the amount of feeling Nevaeh was lavishing on him, but this was ridiculous. In the past, she'd refused to let him call her stupid. Why would Nevaeh allow herself to taint her own good name? It didn't make any sense. And, for the first time since coming to, Riku began to fear for Nevaeh's sanity. "_What_?"

"I'm an idiot," Nevaeh repeated. She buried her face into his chest.

Riku held his breath. Hesitantly, he wrapped his other arm around Nevaeh, mimicking his other. He gave her a little pat. Riku didn't think he could offer much more comfort than that. "You're not an idiot, Heaven." _Well...most of the time_, he thought to himself. "Why would you say that?"

Nevaeh sighed. It was long and drawn out. (Riku grimaced. His shirt was awful moist. He wasn't good at this sympathy stuff.) "I gave Tarsus an idea."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. _Tarsus? Idea?_ "What are you talking about?"

Nevaeh fumbled with her explanation. She didn't bother unearthing herself from Riku's pecks. She clung to his jacket. "Tarsus was hurting you-I couldn't let him do that-I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't even bat an eyelash-I asked Master why he let me love again-he told me I always knew how (you're a horrible teacher, you know) and I happened to mention why I thought he gave me my memories back (you remember how I hypothesized Tarsus wanted to use me as bait if you ever fell in love) and he liked the idea-now we're in real trouble."

"You..._what_?"

"I also have another confession." Nevaeh wriggled from Riku's lax grasp. She cupped her hands over his ears. Loosely enough to where he could still hear her, though. "I'm in love with you." Before Riku could react, Nevaeh curled her fingers against his scalp and slowly collected two palm-fulls of sparkling, alizarin green.

Riku's expression took to vacancy. His arms fell limp and his eyes were sapped of all color.

"I'm sorry," Nevaeh told him. She pulled Riku's memories to her chest and let him slump to the roof. "I can't let you remember me." She stuffed Riku's memories into her left-hand pocket before untying the blindfold from around his neck and shoving the torn strip of t-shit into her right-hand pocket. "You won't be needing _that_ anymore." Nevaeh rose to her feet and dusted off her shorts. "This is good-bye, then."

Riku didn't say anything.

Nevaeh made her exit. She walked all the way to Sunset Hill, a new gist of calm washing over her like a balm. The term selfless struck Nevaeh as funny. Seeing as she hadn't manipulated her own memories, she actually felt atrocious. She thought about erasing Riku from her conscious, sure, but her fantasy lasted only a moment. If she did such a thing, she'd run right back to Tarsus. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Nevaeh opened a portal to the Realm of Darkness. She was skeptical about using the Realm in order to make her escape from Twilight Town. But the risk was worth it. Nevaeh stepped into the portal. The darkness felt funny against her skin – she hadn't submerged herself into the Realm in what felt like forever.

Nevaeh froze on the spot. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, threatening to tear itself from her chest. Nevaeh backpedaled from the portal she'd formed and closed it for good, furious beyond reason. She placed all the curses she knew upon her heart. "How could I fall in love with him?" she hissed. "Oh, perfect. If I leave, I'm a Heartless." Nevaeh crossed her arms. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Nevaeh begrudgingly retraced her steps to where she'd started: Riku's side. She'd been gone for so long, he was finally returning to reality. Nevaeh didn't have much of a choice. Her only option was to stay with Riku until she fell out of love. "It should be simple enough," she told herself as she approached the silver-haired Wielder. "I've dealt with worse." Nevaeh wanted to punch herself in the gut when she called: "Are you alright, sir?"

Riku noticed Nevaeh's approach before she opened her mouth. Instinctively, he pulled himself from his stupor and stood at his defense. "I'm fine," he answered. "I think." He scrutinized Nevaeh openly. It was obvious that he didn't trust the girl in front of him. He no longer knew her.

Nevaeh smirked. Memories gone and Riku was still the same, old stoic she'd grown to know and... "Mr. Riku, hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to glare like that? Maybe you need some friendship lesson-"

"How do you know my name?"

Nevaeh bit her bottom lip. She balled her hands into tight fists and hammered the top of her head repeatedly. "_Blast-blast-blast_!" Her pale bangs stood on end. Nevaeh yanked them down over her cheeks, bottling up her frustration least Riku catch a whiff of her power. If he saw the real muscle she possessed, he might start remembering, whether she wanted him to or not. She couldn't manipulate memories as well as Tarsus, after all.

Riku 'hn'ed. "I asked you a question."

"I'm not deaf!" Nevaeh snapped. "I know your name because you signed up for the Struggle, didn't you?"

Realization dawned upon Riku's face. "Yeah. I did..."

Neaveh nodded. "Sue me for caring about your well-being. You had a nasty spill. I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Riku repeated. He took a moment to study his surroundings.

Nevaeh wasn't sure he was buying her story.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. He tucked his hands into his jean pockets and headed out. "Thanks for your concern," he mumbled.

Nevaeh didn't bother following him. "My pleasure."

**ooo**

Night fell. Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand, past the shops of Sunset Hill. Kairi confided that she didn't really think she'd earned her trophy at all. She hadn't Struggled with _any_ of her opponents. Not really. Both Riku and faux Seifer threw in the towel and she'd kissed Sora into unconsciousness.

"It was effective," Sora admitted. He studied Kairi's trophy in the hand that wasn't laced with hers. The glass spheres atop the golden statue looked somewhat familiar. "I say you deserve it." In truth, he'd never been kissed like that. He was more than happy to give his Princess a reward.

Kairi laughed at him. "I guess we know why Riku and Nevaeh were trying to 'jog our memories', now." Kairi sighed a contented sigh. Being with Sora without worrying about 'being with' Sora was incredibly relaxing. "I'm glad Axel volunteered to recruit the people of Twilight Town. That was nice of him."

Sora blew a raspberry. "He just wanted a second chance at the ladies. He has a _stage_ and an _audience_. Axel wouldn't have given up an opportunity like that for the World."

"He took Vivi with him, didn't he?"

"Yep."

"And, now that's Seifer's back to normal, he's tending to Hayner?"

"Yep. Kinda weird, though. I thought they didn't like each other." Sora stopped Kairi in her tracks. He spied a flower shop out of the corner of his eye and he was more than willing to play romantic if there was even the _slightest_ chance he'd receive another one of Kairi's _OOMPH_ kisses. "This way!" Sora dragged Kairi along after him, right into the shop's brassy counter.

The young woman that was supposed to be servicing them didn't pay Sora any due attention.

"What are we doing here?" Kairi asked.

Sora grinned big. "I'm getting you a present for winning."

Kairi tugged at him. She noted the price of a single rose with growing dread while Sora sat her trophy on the counter top. She didn't want him fishing for his munny. "You don't have to Sora. A trophy's enough."

Sora shooed her off of him. He opened his tattered, black wallet, prepared spend every gem he had. To his distress, however, Sora opened the flap to find that the only thing left in his billfold was a moth. A dead moth. "Uh..."

The lady who stood behind the counter chewed on her piece of bubblegum. She stared at Sora's blank face before returning to the magazine she'd been reading. "What'll it be?"

Sora held up his finger. "One moment!" He raced toward the exit. "I'll be right back!" No sooner had he stepped out of the store did he collide with a very irate Nevaeh. Sora steadied himself for a beating. "Sorry," he gulped. But since Nevaeh's fists didn't fly, Sora thought he'd use her presence to his advantage. Knowing his best friend was a touchy subject, he just had to ask: "Have you seen Riku?"

Nevaeh nodded. "He's headed this way, I think-"

Sora blew past her before she was finished talking. He raced down the moonlit alleyways of Twilight Town until he located his friend. Riku was never hard to sniff out. Girls were bound to be flocking to his side, regardless of his last place, Struggle record. So when Sora located a gaggle of females, he knew he'd found his man.

Sora shoved his way to the center of the throng. Riku was in its center, of course. "HEY RIKU!" Sora grabbed Riku by his elbow and proceeded to jerk him back into the land of the living. It wasn't hard to escape the horde of hormones. Normal, teenage girls couldn't run up a vertical building, could they?

Sora plopped Riku down beside him, looking near frantic. "I need you to open the Realm of Darkness for me."

Riku wasn't sure what to make of this. He did, indeed, owe Sora for rescuing him from certain doom, but the request was more than a little questionable. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Riku did as he was told.

Sora pumped his fist into the air. "Great! Now summon a Shadow."

Riku blanched. "NO!"

Sora clung to Riku's jacket. "Please, Riku, please! It's important!"

Riku sighed. He contemplated his course of action while the girl's below tried to figure out how Sora had lugged an _almost-fully-grown_ boy up the side of a wall. "Fine." Riku reached inside of the Portal and plucked a tiny Shadow from the depths of the Realm. "There." He sat the creature down. "Why'd you want me to-"

Sora punched the Heartless in the face. Having successfully KOed the thing, Sora began to pick up the munny gems that had erupted from its blackened head.

Riku grunted. "You used me to get _munny_?"

Sora tossed the Heartless into the void that was the Realm of Darkness. He worked on his excuse while Riku closed the portal. Sora's fake grin was so large his eyes shut. "It's for a good cause. Promise." When Sora's smile vanished, he didn't see Riku's coined death-glare. No. What he saw was Riku peeking over the ledge of their safe haven.

"She's not down there..." Riku said to himself.

"Who?"

Riku swept the crowd again. "I don't know her name."

Sora pocketed his munny before Riku decided to restart their original argument. "What are you doin' worrying about some girl?" Sora nudged Riku in his side. "You know you're crazy for Nevaeh."

"Nevaeh?" Riku's countenance showed zero recognition. "Who's that?"

Sora nudged Riku again. "Don't play dumb, Riku. _Nevaeh_. The girl we've been traveling with for the past few days. The girl that used to work for the Mastery. The girl that-"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "_You're serious_? She's a Key Bearer, Riku. She's shorter than Kairi. She talks like a little girl. Her hair's like an old woman's. She wears belts for a shirt. How can you _not_ remember her?"

Riku came to attention. "That's the girl I'm talking about. The one that's not down there."

Sora would have beaten his face into the top of the building if Riku hadn't been so solemn. "_Riiight_. You _do_ know she's headed for the Gummi, don't you?"

Riku was already gone.

**ooo**

**A/N:1: **Only Nevaeh could help Riku separate the good and evil inside of him. With love. Yeah. Riku's been loved by his friends from the very beginning, but Nevaeh's love is different. I hope I don't have to explain why. Hehe.

**A/N:2:** The disembodied voice is Tarsus. Just so you know, in case I didn't make it clear.

**A/N:3:** A quote from the Princess Bride. Except I switched Life for Love.

**ooo**

_A/N: LONG chapter. Whew._

**Tali**: Guess what guys?

**Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Nevaeh**: What?

**Tali**: _THEME SONGS!_

**Riku**: You've _gotta_ be kidding me. I can't believe I'm being written by such a loser.

**Tali**: (Holds up a picture of Riku in a Sailor (Insert Planet Here) outfit, titled Sailor Riku.)

**Riku**: You wouldn't.

**Tali**: Try me. We're giving Lauren a birthday present so be quiet and let me do my job.

**Nevaeh**: Who is this _Lauren_?

**Tali**: My cousin's girlfriend. Without her support, I dunno if I'd ever get a chapter finished.

**Nevaeh**: (Nods.) I say we kill her. Who's with me? (Raises hand.)

(Nobody complies.)

**Nevaeh**: _Ingrates_...

**Tali**: (Calls everyone to attention.) Simmer down, people, simmer down. Sora and Kairi, you two are first.

**Sora**: (Sits back, acting as indifferent as they come.)

**Kairi**: (Elbows Sora.) C'mon, you lazy bum. This is special.

**Sora**: _Why_?

**Kairi**: When we hear 'our song' we'll think about each other. (Sighs.) It's so romantic.

**Sora**: ...I don't need a song to do that, Kairi...

**Kairi**: (Glomps Sora.)

**Sora**: (Skin starts to sizzle.) AH! I'm sorry! What'd I say?

**Tali**: (Clears her throat.) Right... (Looks through her sheets of paper she really doesn't need for this assignment.) Sora and Kairi's song is Chasing Cars.

**Kairi**: (Squeals. Glomps Sora harder.)

**Sora**: (Whines.)

**Tali**: (Rounds on Riku and Nevaeh.) Now it's your turn.

**Riku**: We're not even a couple.

**Tali**: You're _going_ to be.

**Nevaeh**: And what if I refuse?

**Tali**: ...

**Riku**: You? Refuse the author? _HA_!

**Nevaeh**: (Scowls.) You challenge my authority, Mr. Riku? (Grapples with him.) I say you're succumbing to Miss Kelley's influence too easily. You want me, don't you?

**Riku**: No... (Goofy smile spreads across his face.) I _need_ you.

**Nevaeh**: (Glares at Talitha, who's scribbling away at her leisure.) YOU! (Points at Tali.) STOP THAT!

**Tali**: (Drops her pencil.) Oh. Sorry.

**Riku**: (Blinks out of his daze and death-glares Talitha Koum.) I hate you.

**Tali**: Yeah. Okay. Anyway... (Fiddles with her notes.) Your theme is Your Guardian Angel.

**Nevaeh**: ...

**Riku**: I don't like that song.

**Tali**: Tough titty. Would you rather I change it to the Elephant Love Medley?

**Riku and Nevaeh**: NO!

_A/N: I'm done. Leave a review and I'll try-try-TRY to get back to you! I'm sorry I've neglected thanking you guys. I'll do better this time. As for those of you that want me to read your stories, it'll have to wait until after I finish TW. If I start reading now, I'll fall into a reading mood and I'll fail to write anything._

_God bless!_


	43. Opposites Finally Attract

_**Dedicated to the Master Storyteller. **_

_A/N: Drat. I wanted to post this on Halloween. Ah well. I'm a college student. What can I say? About Halloween Town...I'm really very sorry, but the plot ran away with me. If Sora and co. had gone to HT, the chapter would be more horrible than it already is. Trust me._

_Drum roll, please! Buh-da-da-dah! This chapter... (buh-buh-ba) ...is the chapter... (buh-buh-ba) ...that you've been waiting for. (BUM BUM!) __Riku and Nevaeh tell all__. Remember the teaser from a couple chapters past? It's finally arrived. _

_Thank goodness. I've been just as antsy as the rest of you. _

_It may appear as if Opposites Finally Attract cuts off. That's because it does. I don't want ANY doom and gloom just yet. And it happens immediately after the RxN confession. Yeah. I know. Curse the plot. So enjoy the fluffies and the warm fuzzies. _

_I haven't forgotten about Sora and Kairi or Roxas and Namine. They have their own, special chapter, too. _

_Thank you, readers and reviewers. This chapter is also dedicated to you._

_**Disclaimer**__: We've established this._

**ooo**

Nevaeh opened the Gummi hatch. The pneumatic lock hissed, granting her access to the silver hall. Straight ahead, in the vacated cabin, twinkled Axel's control panel. Its green, red, and yellow lights were accompanied by computerized beeps and blips. Nevaeh's downtrodden face illuminated the colors well. Almost paradoxically. For such happy hues, she didn't share their joy.

On the contrary. Nevaeh felt as if she'd ripped her heart out of her chest. "I might as well have ventured into the Realm of Darkness," she muttered to herself. "What a waste." Nevaeh didn't bother closing the hatch behind her. The others would be joining her shortly.

Nevaeh slumped to the cabin floor. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling, deadpan. Her orange eyes were devoid of life. They didn't taunt or tease or sparkle. They were more brown than not. "Love can take a journey to the gallows," Nevaeh sighed. She ran her fingers through her bangs before rubbing her face raw with the heels of her palms.

"That's harsh."

Nevaeh sat upright. She wasn't surprised to find Riku standing there. "Oh," she said. "It's _you_ again." Nevaeh cupped a hand across her chest in hopes of quieting her heartbeat. What with Riku's 'top-notch' ears, she was sure he could hear the rapid thump-thumpings. "What do you want?"

Riku crouched down next to her. He studied Nevaeh, uncertain and wary. "You didn't tell me you were a part of the team."

Nevaeh spun one hundred and eighty degrees on her bottom so she wouldn't have to face him. Her braid, as always, found Riku's face. "I thought you knew."

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because I'm obstinate." Nevaeh took a breath. "And I dislike you very much."

There was a long pause. "You do?" Riku asked.

"Yes. And you aren't very fond of me, either. We've been at each other's throats since the beginning. Or don't you remember?"

"If you hate me so much, why did you come to my rescue?"

Nevaeh hesitated. "_Rescue_?"

"You said I had a spill. Or don't _you_ remember?"

Nevaeh scrambled to her feet. She clapped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't argue with Riku. If she argued with him, she'd rat herself out. And that was the last thing she wanted. "Hn," Nevaeh grunted in reply. Feeling that her guttural was an adequate comeback, she retreated toward the hallway, head bowed.

Riku blocked the way. Nevaeh didn't dare look up. Not even when the crown of her head buried into Riku's abdomen. "You're hiding something," he said.

Nevaeh shut her eyes extra tight. She wanted to plug her ears, but her hands were busy stemming her threats and etcetera.

"Sora told me you worked for the Mastery."

Nevaeh didn't say anything. She did, however, evade Riku with some fancy footwork. Feinting right, then left, Nevaeh twirled past her interrogator like a ballet dancer. An estranged ballet dancer.

Riku followed, hot on Nevaeh's heels. "Tarsus manipulates memories. I assume you leaned his trade."

Nevaeh stumbled to a halt, eyes as wide as saucers. She never would have thought Riku smart enough to put two and two together. Not that she doubted his intelligence. Not at all. The fact that he'd taken the time to weed out the truth was startling. Something as trivial as herself should have been dismissive. The idea of 'Heaven Alexander' should have rolled right off his shoulders...

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Nevaeh's heart skipped a beat. She lowered her hands a smidge. "Is that so?"

Riku closed the distance between the two of them. His tennis shoes scuffed the floor, doubling Nevaeh's heart rate. "What've you done?" He extended his arm and touched her shoulder, which tensed beneath his fingertips. "Memories are memories. Emotions are emotions. The person I was felt strongly for you-"

Nevaeh bolted before she collapsed in a dead faint. She cursed herself for being weak and pathetic. But it wasn't a swoon that threatened her task. It was her conscience. Never, not ever, had doing the right thing hurt so badly.

Nevaeh darted through the kitchen/freezer door and slammed it to, wracked with chills. She prayed Riku wouldn't knock. She prayed he wouldn't try to ration with her – try and wheedle his way into discovering where she kept his memories. He was uncommonly bold, for some reason. Possibly because he didn't 'know her'. It was easy to speak his mind to a complete stranger.

Still...he had feelings for her. Strong feelings.

Nevaeh squealed a happy squeal and danced on her tip-toes. She tucked her arms against her chest like a giddied school-girl. Nevaeh gunned her emotional high to an emotional low and slapped herself across the face. "How could you forget about emotions," she hissed. "Maybe Nevaeh _is_ Japanese for Space Cadet."

**ooo**

Riku didn't understand what in the Worlds he'd been thinking. He knew that his former self (the self that actually remembered who this 'Nevaeh' was) fell in love with the white-haired girl long ago. But, for the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why. She was rude. She was flighty. She was _infuriating_.

None of these characteristics, however horrible, abated his want to kiss her. To hold her. To confess just how much he cared. Yet, at the same time, his emotions retreated upon themselves, falling all over each other in their haste to flee these risky ideas. Riku's indecisive desires left him feeling waterlogged.

"I must be out of my mind." Riku shook his head and made for the cabin. He was happy to see Sora and Kairi enter the Gummi upon his arrival at the hatch. The latter held a single, red rose – the end result of his Realm of Darkness toiling in the name of love.

Sora grinned. "Remember who Nevaeh is, yet?"

Kairi wondered at Sora's question. As well as Riku's answer:

"No. She stole my memories."

Sora's smile vanished. He ignored the imploring, blue eyes of the Struggle champion and opened his mouth to ask why, how, when, and what. All at once. Sora sounded like an alarm of vowels. Kairi was forced to silence him with her rose-free hand.

"What are you talking about, Riku?" The Princess brandished her flower in front of Riku's nose. (Her rose-play pitted him against a sense of déjà vu. He'd had roses shoved down his throat recently...) "What did you do?"

Riku frowned. "_Me_?" He folded his arms across his chest. "_I_ didn't do anything. _Nevaeh's_ the one who took my memories."

Kairi didn't buy it. She shoved Sora to the wayside and advanced upon her stoic friend. Her eyes were so daunting Riku's stony air evaporated in a matter of seconds. "She must have taken them for a reason, right?" Kairi came close to shaking the pedals off her rose. "Why can't you two ever get along?"

Sora signaled Riku to leave the conversation alone. He made wild hand gestures that said: _Tell Kairi she's right. Please_. When his theatrics were discovered, via a quick spin-of-the-heel on Kairi's part, Sora pretended he hadn't signed anything of the sort. He studied the burn marks his girlfriend left on his face.

Donald and Goofy saved Sora from a tongue-lashing. They ventured from their dorm down the hall, healthy and vigorous. "WAH! You're back!" (On the other hand, they gave Sora a good glomp, which might have been just as bad as Kairi's scoldings.) "Who won the Struggle?"

Sora puffed out his chest in a proud sort-of-way. "Kairi!"

Donald and Goofy blinked. Several times.

Sora frowned. "I'm serious!" He tried to showcase her trophy as proof, only to discover that it was MIA. Sora blanched. He began searching his pockets. "Where'd it go?" He withdrew leftover munny, his wallet, his homework assignment, two pencils, a clamshell, a long-forgotten cup of tea, royal escort orders from the Emperor of China, and a popsicle stick. "It's gone! I must have left it at the flower shop!"

Goofy studied the mess Sora made. "How'd ya fit all that stuff in yer pockets?"

Donald yanked Goofy's ear toward the hatch. "We'll go get it."

Sora's eyes lit. "You will?"

Donald nodded, very enthused. "Yeah. We've been stuck doing paperwork all day long." He rolled his eyes. "Now that we're working with the Restoration Committee, it's legal _this_, legal _that_." Donald smiled an evil smile. "I feel bad for Cloud and Tifa. They've traveled to more Worlds than we have. I bet Tron's faxing them tons of stuff..."

_**Elsewhere...**_

_Tifa stuffed the last of her mile-long fax into the rear of the two-person Gummi. Already, reams of paperwork were peeking over the headrest of the driver's and the passenger's seat. "Cloud, I think we should-"_

_Cloud gripped the steering wheel. "We're not filling out anything. If Squall wants it done, he can do it himself. I'm _already_ his errand boy. I'm _not_ going to be his underling."_

"_Don't you mean 'Leon'?" Tifa asked with a smirk. _

_Cloud grunted. _

Sora scratched his chin. "For some reason, I can't see Cloud doing _anything_ Leon asks."

"Unless Tifa makes him," Goofy ha-yucked.

Axel made his entrance with little Vivi wriggling under his left arm. Axel's green eyes zeroed in on Sora, who was busy shoving all of his stuff back where it belonged. "Roxas, buddy, I've hit the _jackpot_!" He flashed fifteen slips of paper – all of which were comprised of seven digits. "This guy is _gold_!" He unearthed Vivi from his armpit. "I'm gonna miss you, man."

Vivi freed himself from Axel's grip and ran for his life.

Axel waved. "Yeah. You, too, pal." He closed the hatch, completely satisfied with the bounty of his day. "I think we've all had a pretty decent vay-cay here in Twilight Town." Axel studied everyone in turn. He made a face when he caught sight of Riku. "Ug. Look at that mug. What's with you and your sullen self?"

Donald and Goofy were feeling just as nosy. If not more.

Riku scowled at all of the attention. He retreated to the cabin, where no one dared follow; least they want their heads separated from their bodies.

Donald and Goofy shared a look. They shrugged. "We'll be back," the mage informed anyone who was listening.

"Don't dilly dally," Axel huffed. "We're haulin' out kiesters outta here in five."

Sora sulked. "Can't I say goodbye to the guys first?"

"No. We have a schedule to maintain."

"And hitting on women is part of our _schedule_?"

Axel ignored him.

**ooo**

Sora hovered over Donald's shoulder, waiting for the duck to work his magic. "C'mon," was his fanged plea. "Hurry it up, Donald."

Donald shoed the 'vampire' out of his personal bubble. "I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'." He considered Kairi carefully, his beak cocked to one side whilst he thought. "Okay. Got it." Donald raised his wand and encased Kairi in a cloud of white.

Kairi coughed. She fanned at the smoke until it vanished. "OH!" Kairi twirled around in a circle. Her dark, witchy skirt belled at her knees. Beneath its shredded ends, she wore a pair of stripped tights, accompanied by a pair of pointy-toed shoes. Her top was vested and her sleeves were encased in spider webs. Kairi clapped. She ran her fingers around the brim of her hat. Fastened on its frilly ribbon sat a pumpkin. It matched Sora's. "I'm so cute!"

Sora agreed. "_I'll say_!" He looked at Riku, who held up the Gummi cabin just as well as the wall he stood posted against. "What do you think, Riku?"

Riku didn't say anything. It was clear that he wasn't interested.

Sora's face fell. He tapped Donald on his mummified shoulder. "Riku's turn."

Another poof of smoke and another round of coughing revealed Riku's spooky look.

Sora burst out laughing. "NO WAY!"

Riku glared at his over-sized hands. They were clawed. And hairy. Very hairy. "What have you-" Riku shut his mouth. His words were lispy. Not to mention: the amount of weight his jaw was forced to carry doubled in the span of one second. Riku groped for his teeth. When he pricked his padded finger, he realized that he'd been given fangs.

This was only the beginning. His whole body was covered in fur. His shirt was missing. Again. And his pants were torn at the shin. His shoes were nowhere to be found. As big as they were, there wasn't a snowball's chance in the Underworld that he'd be lacing up his fluffy toes.

Riku explored his face. A wolfish nose and two, wolfish ears were additional accessories Donald sought fit to include.

Sora was still in stitches.

"Very funny," Riku growled.

Sora laughed even harder. "Wait until we get to Halloween Town," he hooted. "You'll fit right in."

"Speaking of which," Axel announced at the helm. "We'll be arriving in next to no time." He turned around in his seat. "No need to transform me into anything scary. I'm staying _right_ here." He patted the control panel.

Goofy tapped the screw protruding from his temple. "How come?"

Axel regarded him with a _you-dare-question-the-great-Axel_ look in his emerald eyes. "I've got work to do." Axel nudged all of his phone numbers out-of-sight. It wasn't done very subtly.

**ooo**

Nevaeh took a deep breath when she felt the Gummi land. She was nervous, angry, and sad. Nervous because she knew she'd have to face Riku. Angry because she'd forgotten to kiss Twilight Town good-bye. And sad because she wasn't allowed to feel affection for the only boy she'd ever cared about. It was maddening.

The solitary way Nevaeh kept herself sane was thinking about the pros. If she succeeded, Riku would be safe. And safe was where she wanted him. She had to think positive. She had to think along the lines of: _another World, another opportunity to make myself fall in hate. _

Nevaeh stood. She dusted off her shorts and pressed her ear against the kitchen/freezer door.

Nothing.

"Perhaps they've already left..." Nevaeh handled the latch and took a peek into the unlit hallway. Still nothing. "Alright, then." Nevaeh stepped out of the cold and into what she thought would be the warm. But this World was undoubtedly chilly. So she thought. Nevaeh shivered. "Blast my infatuation with this tube top of belts."

(A/N:1)

Nevaeh snuck inside the dorm room, opposite of her. She yanked the blanket off one of the beds and tied the ends around her neck. Nevaeh bundled up, nice and snug. (If only Riku could hold her thus...) "This will have to do," she cooed.

"Not really. We're in Halloween Town. You need a costume."

Nevaeh almost leapt out of her skin. Riku's voice washed over her like a balm and like a poison at the same time. "_Will you stop doing that_?" she bit. Her intent was to round on Riku and demand his loathing, but her threat fell short. Because Nevaeh found herself face to face with a chest full of fur. She blinked. "Mr. Riku...?" She searched his hairy visage for signs of 'human'. "Curious. Puberty doesn't manifest in leaps in bounds where you come from, does it?"

Riku snarled. "Of course not. Are you stupid or something?"

Nevaeh turned red in the face. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!" She flicked him on his nose. "I thought I told you _never_ to call me that word again!"

Riku yelped. He twitched his snout. "I don't know. _I can't remember_."

"Ah. Touché."

Nevaeh and Riku stood staring at each other. Until...

"Bye." Nevaeh broke into a run. She flew from the dorm, nothing but a load of comforter. Her aim to stay warm was her undoing, in the end.

Riku pounced on the end of Nevaeh's homemade cloak – something she hadn't anticipated. He pinned her to the Gummi blocks with one, massive paw, and began searching her pants pockets with his other. It proved harder than it looked, what with Nevaeh wiggling beneath him like a caught fish.

"AY!" Nevaeh shrieked. "Get out of there!"

Riku felt something dusty at the seam. "Bingo." He tore Nevaeh's pocket with his newly acquired claws and spilt its contents into the air. The bright green flakes of memory bee-lined for his ears, parting his fur like a strong gust of wind.

Riku's triumphant smile dwindled, little by little, as time progressed. The defeated expression on Nevaeh's face – the events he remembered – they collided, leaving him numb. He'd wanted to discover the 'why's of his attraction toward a girl he didn't know, but Riku didn't think the repercussions would be as terrible as this. Not because of the Mastery or Sarmiento or his pride. But because of Heaven.

Nevaeh refused to look at him. "Bravo, Mr. Riku," she said. Her voice was distant. "You've ruined my attempt to save your life."

Riku grimaced. Not only was he ashamed at being rash, he was also ashamed he'd revealed his heart so flippantly. (And Nevaeh's pants. He couldn't forget that. He'd torn them again.) "Heaven, why didn't you believe me when I said that I'd protect you?"

"Because I was busy trying to protect _you_." She kicked him off. Nevaeh supported herself with trembling arms. "Why couldn't you just let me be? Why couldn't you just let me fall out of love with you? You're such a fool." Nevaeh rolled to her feet. She ran from Riku, teeth bared and fists clenched. She didn't spare the soul who happened to stand in her way. All she wanted was to escape. She was angry enough to pull it off...

Nevaeh elbowed Donald and Goofy off the Gummi ramp. Quite vehemently, too. The mage and the knight were dawdling – standing in her way like two buffoons. They gawked at the World as if they'd never seen one before.

Nevaeh didn't give the land a parting glance. She didn't care. Not until her toes discovered something altogether unexpected. Nevaeh wondered at the grains in her sandals. She halted in her tracks, meaning to kick off her shoes just as heatedly as she'd dealt with her teammates. But she couldn't.

As soon as Nevaeh opened her eyes, she was powerless to shut them. The World in which she found herself was too beautiful to deny. An endless horizon stretched forever beneath a backlit canopy of deep, Prussian blue. The ocean resembled a thousand diamonds strewn across a broken plane. Nevaeh leaned against the salty wind. It teased her braided hair loose. "This place..."

She noted that she wasn't the only one awestruck.

"We're home!" Kairi bounced from the Gummi, delighted and confused all the same. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Sora answered.

Axel kicked the Gummi. Hard. "Piece-of-junk navigation. I _specifically_ entered the correct coordinates!"

"That's what you get for trusting auto-pilot."

(A/N:2)

Nevaeh tuned out the noise. She raked her eyes across the beach. Across the palm trees. She couldn't help but feel as if she'd been here before. "This place is gorgeous."

"It's called Destiny Islands."

Nevaeh didn't chide Riku for his sneaking. Not this time. "What a silly name," she mused.

"Hn."

Nevaeh tore her sights from the scenery. Upon doing so, she saw that Riku wasn't furry anymore. In all actuality, he looked picturesque against the early evening. Nevaeh wasn't sure how she felt about his presence. She was upset, but she wasn't. The best answer she could conjure was that she was in love. It was nonsensical enough to fit.

"Heav-"

"_Don't talk to me_," Nevaeh interrupted. "Not until I conceive a plan." She left Riku there and wandered aimlessly down the beach. She didn't heed him, despite her heart demanding that she listen. She had to fix the mess she'd created. And fix it fast.

Another wave of ice shrouded Nevaeh's skin with a thin layer of frost.

Tarsus was coming.

**ooo**

Riku watched Nevaeh meander in a direction that wouldn't get her anywhere. The Gummi had landed on his island. His get-away. It was small. Nevaeh would figure out she was trapped sooner or later.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Sora asked. As he spoke, his pumpkin fell off of his right eye.

Riku sighed. "No. She doesn't want me to."

In response, all Sora did was point in Nevaeh's direction. "Don't give me excuses. What are you waiting for?" He interjected before Riku could grumble a word in edge-wise: "You'll thank me for this later." Sora pointed again, making his position clear. "Get goin'." His grin was aggravating.

Riku didn't see the point in fighting it. If Sora didn't make him chase Nevaeh down, his heart would. It was ready to explode. Now that he remembered Nevaeh, he couldn't refute the way he felt. (He'd already been the bane to his secret, moreover.) It was meaningless to try and ignore his situation – it was irresistible.

Riku set out, his final goal in mind. He would pin Nevaeh's flighty behavior to a palm tree if he had to. She wouldn't dissuade him. He wouldn't let her go.

Locating Nevaeh proved to be the easiest thing he'd ever done. Riku knew, once Nevaeh discovered that she was stuck on an island, she'd establish herself as far away from him as she could. Swimming wasn't her forte – she wouldn't go as far as retreating to the ocean. Interestingly enough, Nevaeh chose his sparing islet. She sat on the Paupou tree, legs swinging in tune with a song she hummed.

Finding her was simple. Initiating a conversation was tough. "Heaven..."

Nevaeh didn't move. She kept her robed back toward him, against his want to come clean. "Here's the plan," she said matter-of-factly. "All you have to do is break my heart, make me hate you, and I'm home free." She spun around, orange eyes as adamant as ever. A half-eaten Paupou fruit emerged from the folds of her blanket. Nevaeh shot Riku a look he couldn't decipher. It was nervous and angry and sad. It just was. "You found me awful fast, by the way. Miss my company already?"

Riku probably would have rolled his eyes if Nevaeh hadn't hit the nail on the head. Since she was correct, he let her comment slide and sat down beside her. Conversing, as of now, was easy on his heart. Ignoring her initial question was even easier. "Do you have any idea what you're eating?"

Nevaeh shrugged her shoulders. "No. But I don't care. It's one of the most wonderful things I've ever tasted." She took another bite. Paupou juice threatened to dribble down her chin. Nevaeh licked her lips clean.

Riku 'hn'ed. "I wouldn't know."

Nevaeh choked. "You've lived here your _entire_ live and you haven't tried one? You're so deprived."

Riku smiled. It must have been charming. It threw Neaveh as off guard as she came. "You don't know the origin of this fruit, do you?"

"No. Why?"

Riku spoke in monotone, reciting the verse that everyone on the islands knew by heart. "If two people share a Paupou, their destinies intertwine and they become a part of each others lives forever." His pulse spiked at the word forever.

"Well." Nevaeh cleared her throat. She pushed herself to her feet. "How interesting." She made to storm away, but, before she blew past him, she shoved her little bequest into Riku's hand. "I guess you won't be getting rid of me so easily, then."

Riku was breathless. He didn't dare look at Nevaeh's _very-obvious-what-she-was-trying-to-tell-him_ gift for fear that it wasn't real. For fear that he'd just imagined the exchange. It wasn't like Nevaeh to act so forward and so somber at the same time. Riku thought it a ruse. Just another one of Nevaeh's flirtatious quirks. But the risk of a false assumption was far too great. Riku couldn't help but take Nevaeh seriously.

The sound of her retreat echoed in his ears. It begged him to move. To do something. Anything. His heart cried a simple request. When Riku revived his lungs with a deep breath, he stood and started after her. "Heaven-"

"Ask me to leave," Nevaeh interrupted. She whirled around and death-glared Riku in the eye, her hair a banner of white. She pulled her blanket around her shoulders. "Ask me to leave. Break my heart. _Please_." Nevaeh gestured toward the fruit in Riku's hand. "If you eat it, we're bound to find each other again. Some day. You said so."

Riku shook his head. Barely. "It's a myth, Heaven." He took a step in her direction.

Nevaeh retreated. "No. You can't do this. I can't do this. _I_!" She thrust her pointer at herself for emphasis. "Can't do this. _Me_! The girl who lost both her parents – the girl who chose the darkness – _can't_ do this." She leveled her chin. "I can't stand around here knowing I'm to be your bait. Either ask me to leave this instant or promise me you won't come gallivanting to my rescue like the harebrained hero you are!"

_Never_, Riku thought. But he couldn't say it. Opening his mouth to try, the one syllable that emerged was a grunt. Luckily, his body was acting on his heart's behalf. Not his mind's. Riku watched his empty hand unfurl against Nevaeh's cheek. He wished he could take it back. For Nevaeh's sake.

"Blast you." Nevaeh cursed his appeal. She yearned to dam her emotions, but Riku wasn't aiding her endeavor. Far from it. If anything, he was making the situation all the more difficult.

Nevaeh's expression fluttered from angry, to sad, to happy, to something altogether unreadable. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Only that she didn't want to. "This can't be my home. _You_ can't be my home. You-" Nevaeh stopped. At the corner of her eye glistened a single tear. It escaped her lashes and trickled down to Riku's knuckles.

Nevaeh's gaze waned. "Why am I crying? I'm not sad." She sniffed. "I'm not sad about leaving you. Or..." More tears followed. "I'm not sad..." her voice strained, "...that I'm to lose you in order to save your life." Nevaeh's shoulders shook. "W-Why would that make me sad? My first and only friend?" A small moan slipped past her lips. It was a horrible sound; it lead to one right after another, unparallel to her weeping. "I have to do what I have to do. I have to make sacrifices." Nevaeh clutched her chest with both hands. "E-even when it hurts..."

Nevaeh's emotions finally caught up with her. Her eyes welled in response to genuine sadness.

"Heaven." Once Riku had her attention, he dropped his half of the Paupou. It fell to the ground, where it collected sand, unnoticed by either teen. "Don't leave. Please...please tell me you'll stay. I'll protect you." His right hand was empty now. It took its place on the other side of Nevaeh's saltwater face, opposite his left. "How many times do I have to say it for you to understand?"

Nevaeh's cheeks burned beet red. She glanced at Riku's hands clouding her peripheral vision. _She_ played the pursuer. A very nonchalant and indifferent one, at that. Nevaeh had never been on the receiving end. Not like this. It stunned her senseless.

Nevaeh opened and closed her mouth. She couldn't refuse Riku. She was too busy pressing her palms over her heart. In truth, he was keeping her steady – more so than her trembling knees. "How many times do _I_ have to say it for _you_ to understand? I..." Nevaeh didn't finish.

There was no winning this argument. Neither of them would yield.

Riku let the situation sit. For a moment. Nevaeh wasn't going anywhere. He'd paralyzed her to the spot, whether by good fortune or no. He had ample time to mull things over. And over. And over. Riku wasn't sure how long his reflections dragged on, but it was time enough for him to come to a conclusion. "Heaven?" he breathed, "Can I kiss you?"

Nevaeh bristled. Her lips formed many answers. All of which were nipped in the bud. A 'W' – for why. Nevaeh seemed to note that her question was stupid. So she proceeded with another 'W' – for where. This, Riku guessed, was to intimidate him. But Nevaeh couldn't bring herself to say that, either. Her last attempt was an 'M' – to correct his English: '_May_ I kiss you, dolt.'

Nevaeh sighed in her frustration. "I..." she managed. "I..." She tried to frown at Riku. She tried to smirk. All appearances sputtered to life and died instantaneously.

Riku hovered close. "I'll protect you with my life," he said. "I promise."

At Riku's declaration, Nevaeh's objections fled. "_You promise..."_ Her brow furrowed, seemingly in a confused sort-of-way. She searched Riku's face (what little she could see) and appeared to find what she was looking for. Perhaps. Nevaeh's air didn't give the impression of 'you-must-be-right' or 'I-know-you-will'. Rather, her eyes swam with a unique turn of phrase. It said: 'I-have-faith-that-you'll-try.'

Nevaeh's hands transferred from her chest to Riku's. She fixed his collar, straightened the ends of his hair, and kissed his Adams apple.

In turn, Riku kissed her forehead. He lifted her chin with a gentle turn of his wrists and sustained Nevaeh's standing-on-her-tiptoes with a stoop. For once, their lips met mutually, unbiased toward pride. Riku smothered Nevaeh's mouth with easy kisses. The flavor of Paupou juice overwhelmed him – tantalized his tastebuds. His fingers wound their way through Nevaeh's unbound hair. Very rarely was he exposed to anything other than a braid. He found it addicting. Incredibly.

Nevaeh sank to the heels of her feet. Her mouth remained ever-united with Riku's, despite her decent, until the latter was satisfied. The sound of their separating lips made the both of them smile. A nigh undetectable 'mmpt' was cause for Nevaeh to hum against Riku's neck – for him to hold her fast. The perfect fit.

"You aren't supposed to ask permission to kiss me," Nevaeh sighed. "It's against the rules. Not that you've followed _any_ of them."

Riku snorted.

"Granted, you _did_ save me once or twice. But I've also saved you. So your efforts count for nothing." Nevaeh smirked. She toyed Riku's throat with her lips, caressing the bend in his neck back and forth. She wasn't contented until he gulped. Twice. "I suppose I'm the one to blame, when it boils right down to the nitty-gritty. I fell for you first."

"Says who?"

"You have the means to contradict me?"

Riku answered: "I've loved you for a long time."

Nevaeh was dubious. "Since the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Both weddings?"

"Yes."

It took a second for Nevaeh to recuperate. If she hadn't been so coy to begin with Riku would have never perceived her gape. "Since when?"

"Ever since the first time you kissed me. It was a losing battle."

Nevaeh withdrew a little ways. She blurted: "_Well_. I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you." Her voice piqued in more ways than one. Riku would have been insane not to take her say-so with a grain of salt.

"When you tried to kill me?"

"I didn't, didn't I?"

"Because you _couldn't_."

Nevaeh quirked an eyebrow. "As I recall, _I_ was the victor."

"I _let_ you win."

"_Liar_."

Riku chuckled. "So you weren't lying when you said that you loved me at first sight?"

"I thought you were handsome."

"That's not the same thing."

Nevaeh blushed. She enjoyed their banter more than she let on. "_Falling in love isn't a contest_!" she scolded him.

Riku smiled. "You're upset."

"Only because you're ridiculous." Nevaeh shivered. She re-stepped into Riku's arms. "Just shut-up and hold me."

Riku was only too happy to oblige. Still, he couldn't shake a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It wouldn't leave him alone. A bad case of chills attacked his spine. Riku did as Nevaeh _asked_, acting for all the World as if nothing was the matter. For now.

**ooo**

**A/N:1:** Nevaeh's cold because of Tarsus. Not because the World is cold.

**A/N:2:** I'll explain why they arrived on Destiny Islands instead of Halloween Town next chapter.

**ooo**

_A/N: I like how Riku and Nevaeh can turn something romantic into something trivial. They will never ever be serious when it comes to romance. Unless...they're sick. Or something._

_Oh my gosh, this chapter stinks...except for the fluff. The rest is pretty yucky. Sorry._

_We're heading into the Beginning of the End. Be prepared._

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you! God bless!_


	44. The Beginning Of The End

_**Dedicated to the Redeemer.**_

_A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! HURRAY! I hope y'all stuff yourselves with turkey and dressing. Be safe, have fun, watch football, enjoy your family. _

_And enjoy the chapter! It's not very long – no need to pull you from the festivities. _

_Sorry. Yes: doom and gloom play a major part, here. Don't let it get you down. I have, and will have, funny goodies for you to cuddle._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Unfortunately, no. _

**ooo**

Riku's emotions were at a crossroads. A part of him regretted his decision to confront Nevaeh. Only because he was now in Sora's debt. Or, actually, they were even. Riku hated even. He wanted the _top_ of the pyramid of their nonexistent competition. Then there was a part of him that was indescribably, undoubtedly, incandescently happy. (And all those other 'ly' words he didn't know how to spell.) This sensation thwarted the other most heinously. (Yet another 'ly'.) Over and over and over again. Riku, in all aspects of the phrase, was as light as a feather.

His heart felt liberated from the evil chains of hesitancy. On cloud nine. As high as a kite.

Why? All because a girl – one: Nevaeh Alexander – loved him in return.

Riku didn't know what to do with himself. He felt muddled, elated, invincible, and vulnerable at the same time. It was heart-stopping. Mind-blowing. Nerve-wracking. It was nothing and everything. It was, and wasn't, tangible.

It was love.

A stupid smile plastered across Riku's face. As if he'd been sculpted from idiocy since birth.

Nevaeh, on the other hand, was as beautiful as ever.

Riku loathed the idea of a girlfriend and courtship and romance, but he cherished the idea of Heaven at his lips, in his arms, or at his side. Riku realized that, perhaps, Nevaeh was (and would be) his greatest weakness. In the end, he didn't know whether he wanted to complain to or thank God.

At a crossroads, he most certainly was.

Nevaeh smirked. She rested her upturned chin against Riku's chest. "You look like such an fool."

Riku blinked. "Hn," was all he said.

"Hn, yourself." Nevaeh kissed him. Again. Riku couldn't (and wouldn't ever) understand how she managed to kiss so deeply and so quickly simultaneously. (Blasted 'ly's...) Her lips delved – probed – into his very core. But her abating point was too quick.

Riku considered himself gypped. Taken to 'a heaven' and withdrawn against his will wasn't something he appreciated. Still, he returned Nevaeh's affections, ever competitive. The drive to surpass her was innate. Though silly.

Grappling for dominance via a kissing match might have been overdoing it.

Nevaeh withdrew. Her cheeks flushed with color. "Well..." She took a much-needed, feeble breath. "That's enough P.D.A. for now. We need to-" Nevaeh fell silent. She sank to the ground and alighted her forehead to the sand. "S-s-s-so cold," Nevaeh stuttered. "T-T-T-"

Riku knelt down beside her. He touched Nevaeh's shoulder with is hand, only to withdraw as soon as his fingers made contact. She was freezing. Beyond freezing. "Heaven?"

Nevaeh trembled. "He's h-here." Her blanket slipped to the ground. She was too shocked to keep herself warm with steady hands. Nevaeh looked at Riku. Her orange eyes were bright and blazing – the last of the heat she possessed. "Tarsus is here."

Riku tensed. His senses peaked, but pinpointed nothing. Riku opened his mouth to reassure Nevaeh – to tell her that he wouldn't let Tarsus snatch her from his hand – but all his oxygen rushed from his lungs in one, fell swoop.

Riku strove to inhale. His body disobeyed.

It was almost as if...he didn't remember how.

"Evening."

Riku's insides turned to stone. In spite of this fact, his second nature thwarted his fear. Riku spun on his heel. He swept his opposing leg down and around until his calf met Tarsus' ankle.

The tip of Riku's shoe scraped against the sand. A plume of dust scattered in wake of his miss. Tarsus was nowhere to be found.

Riku's chest heaved. Still, no breath was forthcoming.

"Such a shame," droned Tarsus' voice. "I never would have thought you'd turn your back on the one you _love_."

Riku's heart came close to failing him. Anxious and wavering, Riku turned his head.

There, standing behind him, was none other than the leader of the Mastery.

"Heaven," Riku wheezed. He tried to stand, but Tarsus made Riku's immobility his precedence. First the right leg. Then the left. Both extremities were stripped from his conscious – how to use them – how to sense them. Riku was left to support himself with his hands. Still, he faced Tarsus, hangdog in appearance.

Tarsus held Nevaeh by her frozen wrist. She was chilled to the point where she couldn't retaliate. She didn't blink, she didn't speak, and she didn't acknowledge her predicament.

"Let Heaven go!" Riku choked on his words. His vision swam. His chest felt on fire.

Tarsus tut-tutted. "Don't speak. You'll die sooner."

Riku scowled. "You won't kill me..." He clawed the sand. "You need what's inside of me..."

Tarsus didn't respond. He opened a hazy portal from which a sinister light did pulse. Hence, the island wind howled and the sky grew ever dark. Tarsus thrust Nevaeh through the gateway. He studied Riku's reaction over his shoulder. "Perfect. You're heart is _much_ stronger than Nevaeh's."

Riku bared his teeth. He could barely see.

"Come fetch her if you have the courage. I'll be waiting."

Riku slumped to the ground, unconscious.

(_A/N: I'm being lazy. I'm typing my note here. Tarsus took Nevaeh for a reason. He couldn't take Riku from before because Nevaeh's heart would have gone with him. Tarsus, obviously, doesn't want to have to deal with more hearts than he has to. There's also a reason for that..._)

**ooo**

Delicious breath returned Riku to his senses. He blinked open one eye, then another, greeting the darkened sky with steely irises of mint-green. Riku gritted his teeth. Anger boiled in the pit of his belly. And pain. Tarsus hadn't disembarked without leaving a lasting impression. Riku could barely move.

He'd taken her. Tarsus had taken Nevaeh. Just like she said he would.

Riku beat his fists against the ground. Fissures snaked their way into the sea, where they ruptured the water to pieces. If Riku wasn't careful, he'd capsize his islet. But he also didn't care. His need to vent was overpowering. Nevaeh was gone.

Every time Riku hit the sand, the ocean revolted. Pillars of water shot toward the sky, only to plummet from whence they came.

Riku gasped. Rain pelted his body.

"Don't sulk," snapped a familiar voice. A vision of Nevaeh bent over him, her eyebrows skewed in the form of a challenge. "_Get up_."

(_A/N: Remember when Sora could see Kairi because he held her heart? Yeah_.)

Riku blinked. He clutched his chest. A pink light manifested there. "Heaven? I thought-"

"-thought Tarsus took me?" she purred. Nevaeh tucked her hair behind her ears. Its unbound ends lingered over Riku's face. "Yes. And no." She pointed to Riku's torso. "My heart's weaker than yours. When Tarsus took me, my heart stayed with you." Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "Pathetic."

The salty rain dispersed. Riku lay on the ground, soaking wet. Nevaeh stood over him, completely dry.

"You're not real?" Riku asked.

Nevaeh shook her head. "Afraid not, Mr. Riku." She smiled a flirtatious smile. "I'll explain later. Right now, you need to help Sora. Tarsus has taken Kairi, along with me. And you know as well as I do what'll happen to your friend..." She didn't finish.

Riku struggled to rise. His movements were sluggish and agonizing. He bit his bottom lip to mess. Riku groaned. By the time he pushed himself half-way into the sitting position, the salt on his brow derived more from sweat than sea-rain.

Nevaeh watched Riku. (Up until this point.) Visibly frustrated with his pain and his tedious pace, she lowered herself to her knees in-between his legs. She planted her palms on either side of his waist. "Riku." She leaned close. "Get up." Nevaeh licked her lips, which hovered just out of Riku's reach. Her voice was airless. "On your feet..." She closed her eyes and breathed against his mouth. "_On your feet..._"

Riku's pulse spiked. As did Nevaeh's. Their pumping blood rushed Riku's veins, reviving his legs.

Nevaeh grinned, victorious. She disappeared to her heart, leaving Riku painting, aching, asking: "_Heaven_?" When she didn't answer, he regained his composure to stand. Only Nevaeh Alexander would utilize 'coy' as an end to her means. Even if she wasn't 'real' – even if Riku couldn't feel her. "It _is_ possible to quicken my heart rate without trying to seduce me..." Riku grumbled.

(_A/N: Tarsus has other powers – which involve blood. That's all I'm saying right now_.)

An explosion lit the night sky. The ocean churned and the island trembled.

"Sora..." Riku grit his teeth. Every step felt as if he were being stabbed through the soles of his feet. Tarsus didn't just _affect_ memories. He could literally destroy someone without laying a hand on them. Riku had to remind himself: _this was why_ the King feared the Mastery.

Riku bolted down the beach. What awaited him trapped his insides like a vice.

The Gummi was battered – likely unflyable. Donald, Goofy, and Axel were strewn across the shore. They're weapons weren't in hand. Tarsus was swift. There was no doubt about it.

Sora was nowhere to be found.

Riku limped toward the nearest body: Axel. Upon further inspection, Riku found the pyro with a ridiculous grin on his face. Riku imagined him saying something to the extent of: _Roxas, you've done your pal a great service. GET SOME, RIKU!_

Riku resisted the urge to punch Axel. "Idiot," he murmured. Riku double-checked his darkened environs before dabbling in first aid. Though, none was needed. Donald and Goofy were just as unconscious and just as fine. They weren't injured, save in their sleep, from which they refused to awaken.

Riku touched his chest. The warm glow beneath his fingertips reassured him that Nevaeh's heart had done him a courtesy.

Riku left his comrades alone. He didn't dare move them, least their limbs hurt as much as his did him. Riku took a look at the Gummi. It wasn't so much broken as it was scuffed. Something or someone had taken their claws to the hull. But who?

The Gummi rattled.

"Alright..." Riku lowered his center of gravity. "Sora, I know you're in there."

The wind whistled in Riku's ears. Heavy clouds shrouded the moon. The stars twinkled out of sight.

A massive blow threw Riku off his feet. He soared through the air at lightning speed – faster than he could process Sora's attack. To the ocean, he flew. Riku skimmed the water, parting it in his wake. From the corner of his eye, he perceived Sora...

Black. Solid black. This wasn't a mild transformation.

Sora ran across the ocean waves like an animal. He moved so quickly his hands and feet didn't register against the crests and troughs. Sora zig-zagged, back and forth, ever advancing. His blackened fist came into contact with Riku's face before the latter made touchdown.

Riku plunged through the ocean. A surge of saltwater stung his nostrils. He fought to keep his breath.

Sora tore after him, fangs exposed.

Riku barely had the time to dodge, let alone make a break for the surface. Claws pierced the depths every which way he turned. It didn't matter what defensive maneuvers he brought to play. Sora's brute strength proved a worthy opponent in and of itself.

Bubbles escaped Riku's lips. His time was short.

"What are you waiting for?" (Riku scowled at the vision of Nevaeh. Her pretense mocked his position.) "Kairi isn't here to stave Sora's disease. You'll have to find a way to defeat him on your own."

Riku's shoulders sagged. He shook his head. 'I can't beat him,' he said with his body language. 'He's too strong.'

Nevaeh tapped her chin. "Oh dear..."

Sora grabbed Riku's ankle.

Riku vanished in an outbreak of bubbles. He couldn't shake Sora's grip. Riku knew, if he didn't act, the oceanic pressure would kill him. Both Nevaeh and Kairi would be lost. Not to mention the Worlds destined to fall at Tarsus' hand. Riku had one choice. He didn't like it, but his options were limited.

Riku's eyes flickered from green to red instantaneously.

Nevaeh's heart flared.

Riku grappled with his chest. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth.

Sora released Riku's leg. His hand sizzled.

(_A/N: Light hurts dark. Riku has Nevaeh's hear tin his chest. It's light. He tried to force out the darkness in himself, which hates the light. That's why Riku didn't transform and that's why Sora's hand burned_.)

Riku swam for the surface, Nevaeh beside him.

"Keep going," she said. "He'll only be hurting himself as long as I'm around." Nevaeh spun to see Sora on Riku's heels. "Blast, he's quick." She held her arms open wide, ready to receive him. Nevaeh's expression was determined. Sora couldn't see her, sense her, or hear her, unlike Riku. Nevertheless, she would do all in her limited power to protect-

Riku's hands slid through Nevaeh's chest.

Nevaeh seethed. "_I'M NOT REALLY HERE, YOU IDIOT! STOP TRYING TO SAVE ME AND SAVE YOURSELF_!"

Riku blinked.

Sora dove through the ghostly Nevaeh. He held Riku at his shoulders, burying his talons through Riku's flesh, furthermore. Sora wasn't satisfied until Riku sank to the ocean floor. There, he sank his hind-claws through Riku's thighs.

Sora no longer understood friend from foe. Kairi was gone. That was that.

Riku screamed a silent scream. The last of his breath abandoned him. He counted himself incredibly unlucky to have to suffer the same pain twice in one day.

A soft, pink glow inspired Riku. At Sora's chest, mimicking his own, lay a heart. No doubt, Kairi's heart. _I've awoken it before_, Riku said to himself. _I'll awaken it again_.

Riku extended his palm. He could feel Kairi, as plain as day. As opposed to Nevaeh's heart, which was controlling and panicky, her heart was steady and calm. She was hardly awake – such light confined in such a body couldn't have been easy on Kairi. 'Come Princess' Riku mouthed.

Sora stilled.

Riku could see it. Riku could see a conversation playing across Sora's yellow eyes: _'There's no way...there's no way I'm letting you take Kairi's heart!'_

Riku felt it coming. He released himself to comatose hands. No need in fighting the inevitable. He could merely have faith. It hadn't forgotten him in the past.

**ooo**

Again, delicious breath returned Riku to his senses. And, again, Riku opened his eyes. He was surprised at what he saw. Which was saying a lot, considering the past hour or two.

Nevaeh stooped low. Pressing her lips against his, she exhaled life into him.

Riku had never been so grateful. He coughed. His lungs shuddered. "How...are..."

Nevaeh pinched his nose. She made to continue her resuscitation.

Riku stopped her with a flimsy wave of his hand. "How are you here? Didn't Tarsus take you?"

Nevaeh shook her head.

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. His limbs were numb, bleeding, and itchy – he was lying on the beach. They sky above coiled with dark, as he remembered it. "I passed out?"

Nevaeh nodded. She bent down to check the whites of Riku's eyes.

Riku mistook her gesture for something else entirely. He slipped his hand around the back of Nevaeh's head, buried his fingers into her hair, and guided her face to his. Once their lips met, however, Nevaeh pitched a fit.

She howled, spit, and raked her arm across her mouth. Nevaeh stuck out her tongue.

"Since when do you snog boys, Mr. Riku?"

Riku shifted his gaze to his right: ghostly Nevaeh and Kairi, on the verge of laughing. He returned to his left: solid Nevaeh, on the verge of throwing up. Riku rubbed his eyes. The Nevaeh on his left melted into beastie-Sora, who was still trying to get the taste of Riku off his tongue.

Riku's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "_Sora_?"

Sora finished mopping himself off. He eyed Riku, yellow corneas bulging at the thought of swapping spit with the boy that lay in front of him. By the looks of the Keyblade Master, he was back to normal. Or...as normal as he could be under the circumstances. He resembled a Chaser, despite defining characteristics, and he didn't utter a word. But, other than that, he was Sora. Thankfully.

Or...maybe not...

Riku took a quick look around. Axel, Donald, and Goofy were as close to being 'here' as Nevaeh and Kairi were. "Let's keep this to ourselves, okay?"

Sora zipped his lips with two, clawed fingers.

**ooo**

_A/N: Haha...I thought it was a fun way to break up the HOLY-CRAP-KAIRI-AND-NEVAEH-ARE-GONE! Yeah._

**Talitha Koum**: (Raises glass.) A toast! For my 100-thousandth hit!

**Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Nevaeh**: (Join the author in raising their glasses.)

**Tali**: I think we should tell each other what we're thankful for this year. (Grins sneakily.) Riku, you start.

**Riku**: (Scowls.) Do you hate me or something? (Submits when Tali grabs her pencil.) Alright, alright. (Looks around the non-existent room.) I'm thankful that you haven't killed me off. Yet. (Drinks his Paupou juice.)

**Kairi**: (Nudges him.)

**Riku**: ('Hn's.) I'm also thankful for...(Tries not to look at Nevaeh.) ...for Heaven.

**Kairi**: (Coos.)

**Sora**: (Snorts.)

**Nevaeh**: (Doesn't know what to think.)

**Tali**: (Claps her hands.) Good job, Riku!

**Riku**: Hn.

**Tali**: Now it's Nevaeh's turn.

**Nevaeh**: (Looks at her Paupou juice.) I don't understand this holiday. (Purses her lips.) What does eating loads of turkey have _anything_ to do with thankfulness?

**Riku**: It's an American tradition. (Glowers Talitha Koum.) Which means Sora, Kairi, and I-

**Tali**: -Shut up and drink your juice.

**Riku**: (Sips his drink quietly.)

**Nevaeh**: American, huh? (Turns to Talitha.) Am I American?

**Tali**: (Blinks.) I dunno.

**Nevaeh**: You made me.

**Tali**: I made you for the game – so you're Japanese. (Ponders.) But you guys aren't _really_ Japanese. You have no ethnicity...sorta. You're Destiny Islanders. For the purpose of the holiday, I give Destiny Islanders the tradition of Thanksgiving.

**Riku**: (Shrugs.)

**Sora**: (Laces fingers behind his head.) Works for me. As long as I get to eat.

**Tali**: (Clears her throat.) So. Nevaeh. What are you thankful for?

**Nevaeh**: (Doesn't hesitate.) You.

**Tali**: _Me?_

**Nevaeh**: Yes. I wouldn't be here, otherwise. (Smirks.) I'm also thankful you wrote Riku as such an _excellent_ kisser.

**Sora and Riku**: (Spits out drinks.)

**Nevaeh**: (Goes glossy-eyed.) The way he holds me, the way his fingers run through my hair, the way his lips overpower mine when-

**Riku**: HEAVEN! (Slaps a hand over her mouth.) _What are you doing?!_

**Nevaeh**: (Pulls away.) I'm complementing you, sir.

**Sora**: (Laughing his head off.)

**Riku**: Could you do it later, _please_?

**Nevaeh**: Like when we're alone? (Purrs.)

**Tali**: (Beaming.) Right. Sora?

**Sora**: (Wipes the tears from the corners of his eyes.) I'm thankful for Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, my island, my...(Has a list that lasts for twenty minutes.)...and Sea Salt icecream.

**Tali, Nevaeh, Riku, and Kairi**: ...

**Sora**: _What_? I have a lot to be thankful for! (Pouts.)

**Tali**: Kairi?

**Kairi**: (Giggles.) I ditto Sora.

**Riku**: What about you, Talitha Koum?

**Tali**: I'm thankful for my readers and my reviewers, my life, and my fingers. Without which, I wouldn't be able to torture-I mean type you guys.

**Riku**: Should've guessed as much.

_Leave a review and I'll get back to you! _

_God bless!_


	45. Tarsus' Veil

_Dedicated to my Shield. _

_A/N: This is what happens when I'm on break. I'm going to post short chapters from here on out. That way, the ending doesn't seem so short and the chapters are a slew of cliffies. It won't take me as long to post, either. I want TW finished by Christmas. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I'll own Kingdom Hearts when Riku actually _likes_ me._

**ooo**

Sora crawled into the Gummi cabin. Literally. He buried his face into the tarnished blocks of silver, begging – wanting – to be killed. His skin sizzled, ever burning, which was reason for his blackened appearance. Sora couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. "Ri...ku..." he growled. "Kairi's...killing me..."

Sora wanted very badly to rip Kairi's heart from his chest. To end his pain. But, at the same time, he didn't. She was keeping him sane. As long as her heart was conscious, he wouldn't try and kill Riku. Or anyone, for that matter.

Sora grimaced. He hammered his forehead against the floor. His clawed hands drew blood at his palms. Kairi's heart fluxuated. She hovered between 'awake' and 'sleep'. The power she possessed was too good. And he was too evil. To fully arouse her light would mean obliterating every cell in Sora's body. To fully sleep would result in dire consequences. It was a lose-lose situation. One in which Sora's life hung in the balance.

Riku bent over Sora. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sora bared his fangs. "No..." was his reply. "Don't..." He struggled to formulate a sentence Riku could understand. "...if you...Kairi will..." Sora curled into a ball. His back bristled with coiling darkness. "Stay away..."

Riku nodded. "I've got to get you out of here." He walked past Sora, a little wary, and sat in the driver's seat. Riku stared at the controls. He'd never flown a Gummi before. His travel, up until this mission, was dependent upon the Realm of Darkness. "Hn." Riku pressed a button. He wasn't too pleased to find Tron's computer screen descending from the ceiling.

Tron blinked to life. "Hello, users." He scrutinized Sora. "This does not compute."

Riku raked a heavy hand down his face. "Tron," he grunted. "I need you to fly us anywhere. Anywhere but here." Riku imagined the devastation Sora had the potential to bring about. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his family – his island.

Tron shook his head. "Impossible."

Riku scowled. "_Why_?"

"The Mastery has cloaked the majority of the Worlds in a foreign veil. Auto pilot won't be accessible."

Riku tapped the dash. "That's why we ended up in Destiny Islands, I take it?"

Tron smiled a computerized smile. "Correct."

Sora howled. The Gummi shook under the force of his fists. He stood on his hind legs and groped for his head. He pulled his hair, stumbling around the cabin like a pinball going for bonus points. First one side, then the other.

Riku spoke over Sora's racket. He fought to stay in his seat. "What about teleportation?"

As a response, Tron stepped out-of-view of the camera. All that was left of his domain was the platform on which he stood. And Nel. But that was all. Flashes of blue lit the chips across the 'sky' – not to mention globs of oily pigment oozing from their strands of data. It looked like fat rain, truth be told. "Cid's desire to understand the Chasers has left the system on the verge of a crash. The Organization's software is the only reason I'm still running. Nel and I will derez in five minutes."

Riku stood to his feet. His chair swiveled backwards in his haste. "What about Radiant Garden?" he asked. "What about-"

"Leon and the others have already transported the willing to Disney Castle."

"The _willing_?"

Tron's face fell a fraction of an inch. "There were those who opted to join the Mastery in hopes of saving their World..." Tron didn't elaborate. "...similar to the other Worlds you did and did not journey to." He flickered on and off. Tron didn't express pain. "From what I've gathered, the Mastery's focus was the Princesses of Heart. What's left of the Organization took them, per Tarsus' request. The Prince's are safe at Disney Castle, heartless. All of them."

Riku touched his chest. Beams of pink light filtered through his fingers. "Why did the Princes lose their hearts?" he asked.

Tron's face twitched, on the fritz. "I don't know."

Riku knew Tron's time was short. He could barely hear him as it was. Sora's howling wasn't helping matters. "Are you sure the Princes will be safe at the castle?"

Tron nodded. "...Corn-stone..." he blurted. "Only-World that's safe. Every other will-eaten like-here."

Riku grabbed the side of the computer screen. He shook it, hoping that, by doing so, Tron wouldn't disappear so quickly. Sparks of electricity spurted from the motherboard. "How long?" Riku shouted. "How long before-"

The screen died.

Riku sighed. He hung his head. "_Hnnn_."

An unexpected manifestation of 'presence' bade Riku's blade to his hand. Riku spun from the control panel and pulled his sword through the air, unhesitant and fuming. The clashing weapon-on-weapon at his opponent's defense expanded the cabin's floor area by a yard.

The King held his Keyblade over his head, blocking Riku's sword. But Mickey wasn't looking at Riku. He was looking at Sora, who had long since taken to his knees. "He's fading."

Riku blinked. He lowered his weapon. He didn't bother asking for forgiveness. "Kairi's heart rests within him." There was no need to add: _Sora won't fade. Not while Kairi's well-being is at stake_. Riku stepped beside the King. It was painful to watch his friend writhe at his feet.

Riku's world was spinning out of control. Much too quickly.

Everything seemed fine a day ago. Then, Riku was certain the 'good guys' had the upper hand. How wrong he'd been. All this time, they'd played right into the Mastery's plans. Tarsus had predicted their moves, beaten them to the punch, and dealt a devastating blow. Not just to one World, but to many. Each of which were in the process of melting – mimicking Tron's.

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. Heat plagued his vision, only to disperse when Nevaeh's heart berated him without a sound. More like a _thump_.

"Take Sora to the castle," Mickey ordered. "The Cornerstone should be powerful enough to sustain him."

Riku bent down. He dismissed his Keyblade and held Sora steady. "The Realm of Darkness?"

Mickey nodded. "No point in being discreet. Not now."

Riku thrust his hand against the Gummi wall. A portal to the Realm of Darkness blossomed, turning clockwise in a manifest of dark. "What about you?"

The King was already gone.

**ooo**

Sora struggled to keep pace with Riku. Is wasn't so much his legs refusing to move as it was his unconscious desire to flee from the Realm of Darkness. Once the oppressive gloom surrounded him, it was more than tangible. The shadows soothed and scorched. Healed and tortured. It was maddening.

Mostly because Kairi's heart wasn't responding well to the Realm.

Sora shuddered. His dead weight pulled Riku to a stop, as much as he didn't want to wait.

"Sora," Riku huffed. "We have to keep going. I have to get you to the Cornerstone."

Sora shook his head. He knew the Cornerstone wouldn't help his case. More than likely, it would render his comatose – the power it possessed was tremendous. And that was the last thing he wanted. Sora was bound and determined to save Kairi. So the castle was the opposite direction in which he wanted to travel.

Riku trudged onward, with or without Sora's permission. He shoved his way through the endless hordes of Nobodies. The Dusks didn't bother moving out of Riku's way. Nor did they hinder him. Much. Riku, more or less, trod through the darkness. It wasn't his job to care how stealthy he was. His first priority was his best friend.

Riku tightened his grip around Sora's shoulder. He battered the Nobodies with his free hand, wincing with every step. Blood stained his jeans. Despite Riku's Heartless interior, black tinged the gashes at his thighs.

Sora watched Riku toil. It both moved and sickened him, just how far Riku was willing to go. The former was of no surprise. The latter curdled Sora's insides. "Wrong...way..." he tried. Sora's voice was almost too low to hear. "Kairi..."

Riku stopped, dead in his tracks. "What?" His gasps for breath were murder on Sora's ears. "What do you mean we're going the wrong way?"

Sora opened his mouth to explain. But the words wouldn't form. They clogged in his throat like the Dusks clogged the Realm. He knew that staying here would do Kairi in. At the same time, he knew that disembarking for Disney Castle would be his bane, in the end. The only option left to him was to head straight for the source.

"Sorry...Riku..." Sora ducked under Riku's arm. Kairi's heart pulsed at his chest, guiding his feet more accurately than his sixth sense.

Riku came close to stumbling off balance. He stared after Sora, shocked. "SORA!" Riku didn't expect Sora to heed his words. So, before he finished demanding Sora's return, Riku chased after him. "What you are doing? You'll die!"

Sora was dark. He was impossible to see. His tracks, on the other hand, were as plain as day. Trampled, darkened Dusks. Sora couldn't have been more obvious even if he'd wanted to.

Riku clutched his legs. They didn't approve of his exertion.

Sora's flight lasted all of one minute. It didn't take long for him to find what he was searching for.

Tarsus' veil.

One of them, at least.

Sora skidded to a halt before the towering shroud. It wafted, airless, stretching for miles and miles on end. Or: miles of the Realm. Which could have equaled any amount of distance in the Realm of Reality. Sora sniffed the veil. It smelt of metallics. He sneered at the barrier.

Riku brought up the rear. He took a gander, too, none too hesitant to touch. His finger tapped the veil as if it were made of stone. Still, Riku pressed his palms against the blockade. Almost desperate. There wasn't a way for him to discern which World awaited on the other side of his fingers. There wasn't a way for him to know whose homeland lay in siege beyond the wafting wall. One fact remained: opposite this divide lay Tarsus. His Realm. His element.

Riku held his breath. He made an expression, closely matching that of Sora's. "Heaven..." He looked at Sora, who regarded him with unease. "Kairi and Nevaeh are on the other side, aren't they?"

Sora nodded.

Riku glanced behind him. A choice tore his decision. To obey orders or...

Sora dove through the veil.

**ooo**

Sora's surroundings took shape. He found himself smack-dab in the middle of a deep chamber. Pillars the size of his house reached for a ceiling he couldn't see. His reflections ridiculed his condition. Against the black marble, there was nothing. Except for his eyes. And Kairi's heart.

Sora tested the air. It was stale.

Sora snorted. He stuck out his tongue and raked his arm across his mouth.

"Sora." A vision of Kairi danced before his yellow eyes. She knelt down before him. "You have to get out of here."

Sora bristled.

Kairi reached for him. Her hand passed through his cheek. "Tarsus-" She vanished.

Sora's body reeled. Kairi's heart, as strong as it was, couldn't divert from one extreme to the other anymore. It was gong to rise or it was going to fail. And it certainly wasn't going to rise if Sora's ruin came hand-in-hand with her survival.

Sora fumbled for Kairi. He spun around in circles, desperately searching for a trace – a glimmer. "Kai..." Sora's eyes pierced the darkness, intense and livid. "I'll...find...you," he growled. "If it's...last thing I do." Sora bolted in any given direction. While he ran, hands proceeding his feet, he concentrated on Kairi's feebly-beating heart.

Not on his transformation.

**ooo**

_A/N: Possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written. I'll keep a similar pace until I'm done. I'll finish more quickly that way. I hope. I'm antsy to see how TW is going to end. Sorry if the length bothers you._

_God bless!_


	46. Nothing's Easy

_Dedicated to my Life._

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had tests._

_**Disclaimer**__: I'll own Kingdom Hearts when I rule the world. (Snorts.)_

**ooo**

Riku pressed his palms against Tarsus' veil. It didn't yield to his touch, witch both surprised and unsurprised him. (Nothing was easy.) The thought of Sora succeeding where he, himself, failed was...

Especially since Sora wasn't concerted with his own, best interest.

Riku sighed. "You made this look so easy," he grumbled.

Riku focused his attention on the veil. Once, it had been a World, so full of promise. Now it was nothing more than the Mastery's stronghold. Sora, Kairi, and Nevaeh were trapped – inches beyond his fingertips. Yet Riku was powerless.

Riku hammered the veil. It resonated a dull _thong_ at his abuse. Nothing more. Riku sighed. "Why can't I get through?" he demanded to nobody in particular.

A girly scoff was cause for Riku to turn. And there Nevaeh stood, ghostly, looking much too pleased for Riku's liking. "The only way _you_ can enter," Nevaeh tapped Riku on the end of his nose (He didn't feel anything.), "is by steeping yourself in darkness." Nevaeh smiled. "Light is not permitted." She gestured for him to leave. "I suggest you follow the King's orders and-"

"You forget..."

Nevaeh balked. Her phantom hair billowed every which way. "Don't you dare!" She maneuvered herself between Riku and Tarsus' veil. "Can't you see that's what Tarsus _wants_ you to do?" Nevaeh stood firm. Despite her being a non-solid. "I can't let you go."

Riku eyed Nevaeh from behind his bangs. His lips turned to smirk. "I'm coming for you whether you like it or not."

Stupidity in the name of love was new to Nevaeh. "You..." She collected herself. "_Stop playing hero_! What if you never turn back to normal? What if-"

"Anything I have to be..." Riku faltered. He closed his eyes. Whether based on concentration or based on not-wanting-to-see-Nevaeh's-blushing, who could say. It was hard to tell. "Anything I have to be, I'll be. For you." Riku focused on the evil that resided in his heart. The evil he needed to save his friends.

Riku knew he was playing into Tarsus' hands. He also knew that to 'transform' would mean shrouding Nevaeh's heart...the very one beating at an unsurpassed pace...the very organ pulsing quickly enough to stave the pain in his legs...

Sora's power to slip into Tarsus' veil was explained, at least. He was an embodiment of evil. Almost. The light of Kairi's heart wasn't and couldn't be detected.

"I'll do anything." Riku cleared his throat. Expressing himself with words wasn't exactly simple. "Even if it means laying down my life, Heaven, I promise..." He decided not to finish.

"Mr. Riku." Nevaeh, overwhelmed by Riku's folly, leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. Since Riku couldn't feel the presence of her lips, she needn't worry about pretenses. "Don't die," she whispered.

"I'll try."

Nevaeh pressed her face into his. Melding, nearly. "Keep your pulse. I won't be there to come to your rescue."

Riku's eyebrows peeked. He wondered at her tone of voice. "Don't you mean flirt with me?" Riku gulped for air. He had to prepare himself – in case the worst should happen. He didn't realize that, in the midst of this, he was inhaling Nevaeh's apparition. "I'll be on the move. I doubt my pulse will suffer. No matter what spell Tarsus has on my blood."

Neveah delayed him with her words: "Don't go looking for trouble."

"Can't guarantee I won't."

"Be careful."

"That's impossible."

"Whatever you do, don't get lost. Don't forget yourself."

"Noted."

"Most importantly: Don't drop your guard."

"Hn." Riku's skin darkened to mocha. The hair at his temples shortened and stood on end. His bangs combed against his crown, sleek and white. His height increased, but not enough for his pants to tear. Or limit his mobility. Riku came to the realization that he knew himself. More so than the time his alter ego decided to go head-to-head with Tony Sarmiento. He had a feeling Nevaeh's heart was the root.

Nevaeh vanished, whispering a sentiment Riku couldn't hear.

**ooo**

Axel laughed. He sat on a comfortable sofa right-smack-dab between the two, hottest girls he knew. Larxene and...the lady with the bow and the braid. He forgot her name. They were busy feeding him chocolates while Leon's ninja-friend fanned him with an extravagant feather.

Axel stretched his long shanks. He plopped his tuckered footsies on the coffee table laden with more treats to devour via beautiful hands. "No need to rush, ladies," Axel purred. "There's more than enough Axel to go around."

A soft tap to the forehead revived Axel's dreaming subconscious. He unwillingly closed his eyes against his fantasy and opened them to find the King. Axel scowled. "No offense, your Majesty, but yours isn't a face worth awaking to." Axel sighed at the loss of his dream. "What a drag."

Mickey acted as if he hadn't heard him. "Get up. We need to get out of here before Tarsus-"

Axel waved an interruption. "Wait!" He sat upright as quick as anything. He studied his surroundings with bug-eyes. "Tarsus was here! And he-" Axel clapped a hand over his mouth before palming himself in the forehead. "Dang." He took his pointer and drew the score: "Tarsus: 1. Good guys: 0."

The King made a face. "His score will keep improving if we don't move." Abrupt and out of the blue, Mickey held his wrist in front of his nose. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal a tiny radio in the shape of a watch. "Leon, we have a situation."

Leon's voice replied: "Tell me about it..."

In the background, a multitude of voices were heard, echoing off the palace walls.

"_As soon as The Pete helps obliterate Tarsus 'n his Chasers, Maleficent'll open a can of freak on all of you!" _

"_Oh d-d-dear!"_

"_This reminds a genie of his traveling days. Picture it. Sicily. 1762..."_

_Lions were roaring._

"_What-ev-ah shall we do?"_

"_Ah, Fifi, do not fret, my love."_

Leon sighed. "It's a circus."

Mickey almost smiled. But his ears fell. "Sora and Riku aren't coming."

(_A/N: The King knows they disobeyed because...he's the King. Hehe._)

"_What_?" Leon's voice hissed. "Why not? What's happened?"

"YEAH!" Axel interjected. "What's going on here?" He stood to his feet, albeit wobbly.

Mickey prepared to cut the connection with his thumb. "I'll explain when I arrive." He pulled his sleeve over the built-in mic. He turned to face Donald and Goofy, who were still in the process of shaking off their sleep. "We need to hurry. The first wave it coming."

**ooo**

Sora sprinted straight ahead, past the monolith columns of onyx. The darkness was nothing to him anymore. What once might have been chilling didn't stave or suppress. It thrived in his body. Made him faster. Stronger. Angrier.

Hordes of Chasers blinked at him from the depths of the shadows of Tarsus' realm. They didn't dare approach. Sora couldn't help but notice that he was looking more and more like Tarsus' creations. His ears were lengthening. His feet were more claw than not. His hair trickled from the nape of his neck down in-between his shoulder blades. A snout was also taking shape. Fangs were in plenty.

Sora's pace grew and grew. He was nothing more than a shadow amongst shadows. Mobility was surprisingly unhindered. By darkness or its forces. Sora expected resistance. Resistance of what kind, he wasn't sure. But '_nothing'_ was almost as scary.

Sora spotted a break in the distance. He aimed for the archway, only to find an exit. A mile-long drawbridge connected the castle interior to the far-away bank. And even though Sora crouched at such a gap. He could tell what lay across the way.

People. From every World. The ones Tarsus captured with his lies.

All of them were chained to the ground – chained at their ankles. Likewise, they all held spades with which they turned the soil beneath their feet - slimy, thick, and pungent. Their work bred Chasers, newly born from the evil below, small and shaking. It wasn't long before Tarsus' oppressive power invigorated them to rise, transform, and torture the very person that released them.

In spite of Sora's state of being, he shuddered.

**ooo**

Riku found his footing. He took a moment to calm himself – let his eyes adjust. Nevaeh's heart wasn't responding as well as he'd hoped. It beat, maybe, once every ten seconds. The pain in his legs was horrendous, but Riku withstood. He hadn't been reduced to his knees just yet. He was going to keep moving until he couldn't move anymore.

Riku discovered that he'd materialized inside a long, claustrophobic antechamber. Water dripped from the ceiling. The floor was littered with fermenting puddles of who-knew-what. Though he decided to steer clear, Riku utilized the sizzling pools as a mirror. He cringed at what he saw. "Ansem..." he muttered to himself with a different voice.

He could feel that part of him strive to take control. He could feel it gaining ground. And quickly.

"Hold on, Heaven," Riku announced. "I'm coming to save you." He took a step forward.

"Holdz it, lover boy."

Riku's insides were consumed by a fire he didn't know he had. "_Sarmiento_." He cut his eyes to the right and caught a glimpse of Tony peripherally. "_Where. Is. Heaven_?"

Sarmiento shrugged. He walked toward Riku from behind. His legs were whole, his physical condition was in perfect health, and his flippancy was infuriating. He sloshed through the toxic fluids, but his bare feet didn't burn. "I'd likes to know where she is, myself..." Tony squinted his violet eyes. "...Bodyguard."

Riku bristled.

"I can tellz its you," Tony scoffed. "I nevah forgets a face."

Riku ignored his comment. He stood stiff. "What do you want?"

"Wantz?" Tony smirked. "I wantz to save 'Vaeh." Before Riku could express his surprise, Sarmiento withdrew a large handful of memory. A bright, white-blue. Like a ball of snow. "I'z even gots all her memories, thanks to Mastah." He considered each particle with vague interest. "The only promblemz is you." Tony pried a grain of memory from the sparkling sphere he held. "Aw," he cooed. "Will ya looks at dis. _A kiss_," he said bitterly.

Tony crushed the memory ember.

Riku tried to curb his rage. Losing himself was non-negotiable.

Sarmiento laughed. "If youze insist on searchin' for 'Vaeh..." He plucked another memory from his collection. He didn't bother finishing his threat. "And don't thinkz I won't."

**ooo**

_A/N: Tony's evil. _

**POLL: Would you rather I post:**

**5-6 pages - shorter wait**

**10-12 pages - so-so wait**

**20-24 pages - longer wait**

_YAY! It's almost Christmas! If I'm not finished with TW by Christmas, and I haven't started on the 'holiday' section of The Afters, then I'll post my fun-holiday-cheer right here. Just so you know._

_Leave a review and I'll try to get back to you if I'm not studying for finals! _

_God bless!_


	47. The Fall Of Darkness

_Dedicated to Light and Love._

_A/N: Ah, the sappiness of me. _

_Your eyes aren't fooling you. This IS the last chapter of That's Why. _

_No joke. _

_I promise. _

_Don't look at the computer screen like that! You'll make me cry!_

_Please enjoy the final read. It's long. And when I say long, I mean LONG. Thirty four pages of finality. (Yeah. I had the day off and this is what happens. I wrote all of this today and I only re-read it once. I hope it's not too bad.) Never fear, my loverly readers and reviewers. There's always The Afters. _

_**Disclaimer**__: For the forty-seventh and final time, NO!_

**ooo**

Sora picked his way through Tarsus' endless maze of corridors. Most lead to dead ends, which only frustrated him. Kairi's heart tugged Sora in a general direction, but there was nothing to be done. Walls of darkness forbade his passing, despite his being near-shadow. It was trying.

And dark. It was difficult to tell _where_ he'd been and _when_ he'd been there.

Desperate now, Sora crawled along the right-hand wall. If he was going to get anywhere, he had keep moving.

"_I'm next. I know I am_."

Sora halted, one clawed foot hovering to step. He turned his attention down the way, where faint voices did conjure. Sora considered taking an alternate route, but his gut persuaded him otherwise.

"_Don't speak like that_," sighed another, familiar voice. Female. "We both know he'll take me before he takes you. I'm the one that gave the Restoration Committee the antivirus for Tron's program. I'm the one that was defeat by that oaf, Axel."

Sora picked up his pace. The clack-clacking of his talons didn't stave the conversation he desired to overhear. Maybe because they'd heard the on-coming approach of Chasers more often than not. Sora poised, still as a statue. He bent his head to peek inside a tiny cell.

And there sat Demyx.

Sora blinked.

"Larxene, _please_," Demyx huffed.

"Please yourself!" Larxene's voice filtered from a vent hinged against the stone ceiling. Obviously leading to a neighboring cell. "Tarsus will kill the both of us when he's good and ready. I'll be cursed to the Underworld before I let him take you before he takes me."

Demyx's eyes watered. "Larxene!" he sniffed. "Do you really mean it?"

She laughed at his tears. "I don't want to be the last to grieve."

Demxy's face fell. The chains at his wrists rattled when he folded his arms across his chest. "Well!" He stuck his nose in the air. "And here I was thinking you'd had a change of heart."

"Don't get all mushy on me, you pansy-weaponed canary."

Sora's ears fell flat against his head. He wished that he could help. He really did. But he didn't have the power to break the three-or-so bars imprisoning either Organization member from the outside. Or...the inside of Tarsus's labyrinth castle. Whatever the Mastery's citadel was made of, it was strong. Sora's claws couldn't pierce...

Sora made a determined face. He was tired of being useless. As horrible as his transforming body was, it had its pros. He was more beast than human, now. His anatomy and physiology was very different and complex, he felt. Sora knew he could slip past the prison's bared window.

Sora shoved his head to. His shoulders thunked against the onyx. "Owww," he groaned.

Demyx considered him with defeated eyes. He looked as if he might've screamed if he hadn't been so beaten. "Oh look," he sing-songed. "A..." He didn't know what to name Sora. He didn't appear 'Chaser' enough to be called a Heartless, but he wasn't human enough to be labeled differently. "..._thing_."

Sora growled.

"Hey, Larxene!" Demyx called. "I bet five hundred munny I die first! "Cause, you know, my deathnote's just arrived."

Sora flexed his shoulders. They popped and dislocated themselves in ways a human could never move. But he felt perfectly fine. His ribcage collapsed, only to expand once he'd maneuvered himself next to Demxy's side. Sora swelled in his ability to act the animal. "Demyx," he snarled.

Demyx shook.

Sora slashed Demyx free. It was almost silly. The chains were weaker than the palace – why? Was Tarsus really such a genius? Sora shook his head and pointed toward himself. "Sora..."

Demyx didn't react for a moment. Then he leapt for joy. "_HAHAHAHAHAHA_!" Demyx scooped Sora in his arms and twirled the little, black beast around his head. "I _knew_ you'd save us! 'Cause you're the good guy!" Demyx stopped his twirling and studied Sora's blackened state. "Aren't you?"

Sora nodded.

"SWEET!" Demyx ignored Larxene's _'What's going on in there?'_, released Sora, summoned his weapon, and cradled it in his arms. "Daddy's missed you." He kissed its strings. "Tarsus couldn't tear us apart forever, could he?" Demyx kicked his shackles, which glowed an eerie, magical glow. "Stupid...despotic..." he bit. "You can't keep a musician from his-"

Sora gnashed his teeth at Demyx's heels.

Demyx yelped. "_Down_ boy!"

Sora made a whining noise in the pit of his throat. "Favor?" he growled.

Demyx eyed him into continuing.

"Kairi?" was Sora's plea.

Demyx shrugged. "Can't help ya." He tapped his chin. "But there _is_ someone else..."

Sora's ears twitched. He perked to attention.

"She's locked in the cell beside Larxene. Nevaeh's her name." Demyx faced the grate overhead, still reverberating with Larxene's curses on his good name. "She used to work for Tarsus. Switched teams in the middle of the Mastery's bout, I heard."

Sora remembered that Nevaeh didn't have her heart. There wasn't much he could do for her in his present condition. "Protect her..."

Demyx swatted the air for Sora to say no more. As if he could. "Done 'n done." Demyx held his sitar, fingers ready to play. He stuck a single chord, which prompted him to melt into a thread of water. Humming in tune, Demyx snaked his way toward the vent. No doubt meaning to free the only other Organization member left to liberate. "Thanks Roxas."

Sora scampered out the window.

Back where he started, Sora had no other choice than to continue along the wall. That is, until a bright, green glow caught his immediate attention. It pulsed, lighting a bowl-shaped arena – inside of which Sora hung, batlike. He hadn't realized he'd escaped from Tarsus' hallways, twists, and turns. Maybe he had. Or hadn't. Sora wasn't sure whether to trusts his eyes or not.

Far be it from him to say Tarsus' castle didn't know how to move on its own.

Sora squinted at the light's source. His eyes were accustomed to the darkness, and it stung to look. But said sense heightened the more he transformed. His slits-for-pupils focused ahead. He realized that, on the far wall of the stadium, stood a magnificent computer. It reminded him of Tron's. Only bigger. And, like Tron's database, Sora had the feeling he could work his button-pushing (aka: keyboard wailing) expertise to his advantage. If he was lucky, he might be able to figure out where Kairi was.

Sora jumped to the floor. It was a long way down. A very long way down.

Sora alighted, quiet, despite the drop. He made to venture toward the opposite side of the room. The top of his spiky head of hair brushed against something he hadn't detected as of yet. Sora sprung, claws itching to rip whatever-it-was to itty-bitty pieces. Fortunate for his prey, he stopped himself before he mutilated the evidence...

It was a person. A child. Maybe twelve. They were frozen, but hovering a good three feet above the floor.

And there were more. Many. Hundreds. Thousands. Side by side. Ages ranging from ten to twenty. They floated, as cold and still as death. Sora could tell that they were very much alive. The stench of cadavers didn't harass his nose. Nevertheless, he refused to poke or pry any more than he had to.

Sora weaved under and around, through and through. While he navigated the floor on his stomach, he noted numbers scribed in the stone. From one to well over five-thousand, he surmised. Whoever was number one, however, was missing. As well as the number 525,600 and 100.

Sora analyzed the room. "Tarsus," he hissed, reverting his eyes to the first, empty slot. He knew it belonged to the Master. Because it smelt like him.

The others were Tony and Nevaeh.

Sora emerged from the forest of bodies. He gradually made his way to the computer screen, which bathed him in green. He considered the keys before flicking a single claw against the largest button he could see. A document pulled on-screen, typed and dated by the big cheese himself.

'_Lineage'_ it read. A crooked family tree snaked from Tarsus (as its head) to Sarmiento (as its tail). '_Revivable by blood. Key Bearer 100_.' was etched beside Tony's name. Branching in many-many-many directions, Nevaeh's name appeared in the midst of numerous, tangled tips. Above her, and the only 'real' connection she had: Ansem. '_Revivable by blood. Abandoned by father. Her genetics are a valuable asset. Key Bearer 525,600_.'

Sora was numbed. Not only were Nevaeh, Tony, and Tarsus related, but _Ansem_ was now a part of this equation. _DiZ_. If that weren't enough, he was also Nevaeh's father. Her orange eyes were more than explained, considering her DNA.

Sora shook his head. He continued reading.

'_Light'_ was the second title. Below, amongst a timeline, were pictures. The first presented hands, unscarred and perfectly normal. In the next picture, the same pair of hands was burnt. Its caption elaborated: _Nevaeh's punishment_. A note followed, scribbled in spindly handwriting: '_I meant to kill her. But something, or someone, instilled a spark of Light in her heart. I can't bear the sight of my apprentice. I can't kill her myself. So I shall bid another to seal her fate. I trust the Keyblade Master's friend will destroy his enemy accordingly_.'

Sora snorted. "_Wrong_..." he huffed.

The third picture showcased Tarsus' hands again. They were incredibly marred. The caption read: _Riku's Retrieval_. And, again, Tarsus' handwriting proved that the head of the Mastery wasn't as omnipotent as he'd been portrayed.

'_I thought Riku was Dark. He controls my disease, yet it pains me to touch the boy. In spite of this, I'm ready to take him. I don't know what the Veil will do to Riku – what with the little Light he possesses. But I also don't care. _

_He would have made for great subject matter. _

_I was ready to execute my plan when Nevaeh's heart reacted to Riku's absence. I left my research unattended. Her heart emanated more Light than I could handle_.'

Sora's eyebrows skewed in wonder. Tarsus' note explained a lot. His inability to handle or touch hearts was his reasoning behind the Organization. Since they were adept to stealing, hiding, and collecting as many as they had in the past, it was no wonder Tarsus forced them to do his dirty work. And once he was through with them – once they no longer served their purpose...(that, or denied him their services)...he killed them.

There was one picture left. Sora cringed.

He never knew Tarsus' bones were black...

Caption: _Collecting the Princess of Heart_

Note: '_None of my subordinates were capable of fetching the seventh Princess of Heart. Or Nevaeh, for that matter. As much as it pained me to collect what I must_-' The rest was blotted with Tarsus' blood. Illegible and smeared, Sora opted to leave his memo unfinished. Except for the end: '-_didn't destroy me because Kairi's heart wasn't located within herself, but within the Keyblade Master. It's refining as I write_.'

Sora touched his chest, He scrolled down the document.

More data. More numbers. More confusion.

Tarsus wrote: '_The other Princesses mean nothing to me. But they mean something to the Worlds they govern. One by one, the Organization filched important pieces on the game board. They pitched my competitor into a frenzied chaos_.'

'_Two hearts reside in each Princess. Their own and their Prince. (It was recorded that, beforehand, when the Princesses lost their hearts, they found safe haven inside the Keyblade Master. This time their hearts were the anchors_. _Because they're immune, having been adrift once already. Their 'other halves' hadn't the means to stay put.) A strange and unique bond tie them together as one. I can't break them. Touch them. This bond is strong enough to charge my army of Chasers. Being trapped inside my Veil has converted their 'love' to 'hate'. Light to Dark. What holds them together breeds my monsters. Breeds destruction. Love is ruin._'

'_Light cannot survive here, aside from the Princesses of Heart. They have a strange power. They survive Dark – it's their nature. Their purpose. The lucky seven. Nobody, and I mean nobody else, is strong enough to survive my Veil. Not if they are Light. They will die. I have nothing to fear. Not a sane soul alive is idiotic enough to test my magic_.'

Sora snorted again. "Two for two..."

'_The Seventh Princess...the Queen of my game...is magnificent_. Without _her heart at her disposal, she makes Light, channeling Dark. Converting it. I was loath to put her away so quickly. She would have killed me, I'm certain..._'

'_Her heart will be strong. Sora's disease keeps refining it – keeps feeding her heart with Dark to alter. Once its at its speak, it will obliterate its vessel, eliminating all in its path. There won't be anything left. The perfect World_.'

Sora didn't have the stomach to read anymore.

Tarsus was mad.

(A/N:1)

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

An unidentified, flying body speared the wall above the computer screen. Chunks of darkness crumbled to the floor, which impressed Sora more than it startled him. He knew it must have taken a lot of _umph_ to shatter the 'Dark' – as Tarsus liked to call it.

Sora couldn't help his curiosity. He sat on his haunches in order to catch a glimpse of the pair of legs dangling from the hole whoever-or-whatever had created.

He didn't recognize them.

"I'LL DESROY YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE HEAVEN'S MEMORIES BACK!"

Sora bristled. He made an irate face as 'Xaldin's Heartless/Ansem' emerged from one tunnel. Or Riku: reduced to what little clothing he'd striven (or not) to salvage. His jeans were more gilligans than pants. And there was nothing else. Sora's expression didn't improve. He thought:_Why is he always losing his clothes?_

Of course, he _would_ have made a public announcement/big to-do if he'd had vocal chords at his disposal.

Sarmiento unearthed himself. Slowly. Bleeding at the mouth, he wiped his chin clean. "Touchy, bodyguard."

Tony was a little worse for wear. Riku wasn't any better. The former had his clothes, though, which prompted Sora to believe that Sarmiento was winning.

"Strange," Tony mused. "You looks like the man Iz fought a whilez back, but youze don't act likes him no mores." Sarmiento grinned wide. "Whatever happened to 'little puke'?" He tantalized Riku's raging-red irises with a handful of memory. "Let's ask 'Vaeh, eh? Why don't I completelyz erase _all_ of you dis time." Tony's grin was manic. "Or, maybe, Iz should puts me in yourz place."

Sora faked a puke.

Tony didn't fail to miss this. Sora's sideline theatrics were running the mood. "Put a corkz in it, blackie."

"Related," Sora growled.

"_Who_?"

Sora turned around to look at Riku, who was analyzing all the floating bodies. Sora imagined that his friend was still listening. So he faced Tony and said: "You...Nevaeh..." Sora laughed, before finishing his chortle with an, "Ew."

Sarmeinto turned red in the face. "We're _distantly_ related," he snapped. "Generationz and generationz aparts – the birthline of myz second cousin's second cousin twice removed, twice removed." He shut his eyes and kicked his feet while he explained. "_My family treez ain't a straight line_!" When he finally regarded his opponents, he almost toppled out of his hole.

They weren't paying him any mind.

"Are you twoz even_listenin'_ to me?"

Riku and Sora stood staring at the computer screen. One read Tarsus' log for the very first time. The other scanned.

Riku bowed his head. "So _that's why_ the King wanted me to take you to the Cornerstone." He smiled a melancholy smile. "So your Dark wouldn't feed Kairi's heart. So you wouldn't risk your life. So you wouldn't risk _hers_. And..." Riku glared at Tarsus' sentences: '_Nobody, and I mean nobody else, is strong enough to survive my Veil. Not if they are Light. They will die_.' "...it's pointless giving Nevaeh and Kairi their hearts if they're only going to die when they get them back."

Sora bared his teeth. His yellow eyes narrowed to slits.

"We have to get out of there," Riku finalized. "We have to get to the castle."

Sarmiento jumped down on top of the consol. The computer screen flickered when he crushed the keys beneath his heels. "'N dis is why I'z had ta stop ya." Tony's stance was impressive. Especially since he'd just taken a huge blow to the side of his face. "I'm not gonna let 'Vaeh go jus' 'cause youze claims to love her, bodyguard." Tony's silhouette faded in and out as the computer died. "If you really cares for dah girl, you should've listened to dah mouse."

Riku didn't comment. He was too ashamed to comment.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Ya can't leave. Not anymorez."

Sora growled. He struck the keyboard with his fist, which bent the entire thing concave. (Sarmiento was forced to leap for safety, over Riku's head.) "WHY?" was Sora cry. "WHY NOT?"

Tony smirked from beneath his cap. "Are youze stupid or something?"

Riku and Sora death-glared Tony out of the corners of their eyes.

Sarmiento laughed. He slapped his knee, rested his elbow on the nearest, floating body, and asked, "Did youze hear that, numbah four?" He fixed his suspenders, taking all the time in the Worlds. "Did youze hear what dat simpleton asked? He asked WHYZ NOT?" Tony clapped #4 on his shoulder. "Ah..." Tony's giggles subsided. Instead of speaking to the sleeping Keyblade Master, he considered Sora. "Nobody escapes from here, be you Dark or Light. Notz a one."

Riku dipped his chin. "What about you? What about Heaven?"

Sarmeinto pffted. "Helloz!" he scoffed, very Nevaeh-like. "'Vaeh and I _are_ Tarsus' bloodline."

"There's no hope of saving Heaven? _At all_?" Riku asked. His voice was heated. "_Is that what you're telling me_?" When Tony didn't grace him with an answer, Riku pressed: "If I don't find her soon, _my_ _Dark will smother her_!" Riku clutched his legs. "If you care about Nevaeh, tell me! What am I supposed to do?"

Sarmeinto, for once, was at a loss. For words. For action. For anything.

"Your...Dark..." Sora sputtered. He seized his chest. Enough to where his claws pierced through his tendrils of black fur. More like wisps of smoke than anything. Sora replayed Riku's words: _If I don't find her soon, my Dark will smother her!_ It reminded him that his Dark, adverse to Kairi, was also dealing some heavy blows. Kairi's heart wasn't reacting well.

Then again, Tarsus' log stated that Kairi would overpower him. Destroy him (Him being the vessel.) when the time came. Why, then, was Kairi failing to grow in power as his transformation progressed? Was it because she knew the risk? Was it because she wasn't even trying to survive? For his sake?

Silence grated Sora's ears. He knew he had to do something, but _what_ that something was, he hadn't a clue. First and foremost, he had to assure Kairi's endurance. He had to convince her to keep fighting.

He had to find her.

"Kairi?" Sora tried. Angry tears flooded his eyes when he was powerless to speak her name.

Tony caught his attempt. Being the same blood as Tarsus, he understood Sora. He understood Chasers. He understood the Dark. The only thing he couldn't understand was Sora's want to find her. "Youze can't give her backs her heart," Sarmeinto said. "She's locked in a chamber built to her specificationz. Not even Mastah can reach her now."

Sora seethed. "Kairi!" he snarled. "_Where...is...she_?"

Tony was taken-aback. He made a sour face. "Finez." Sarmiento pointed toward the hall from whence he and Riku did emerge. (Or, in his case, _fly_.) "That way."

Sora scampered away without a moment's notice.

Riku didn't bother chasing him. "Be careful," was all he said. "That place in filled with acid." Riku considered his charred pants. The need to expound wasn't necessary.

"Not acid," Tony corrected. "Chaser waste. Fromz above. Where da other-Worlders are excavatingz them."

Riku grimaced. Sarmeinto was starting to act and sound more and more like Nevaeh every time he opened his mouth. Since Riku was loath to respond to Tony's tid-bit, he continued to massage his legs. It was hard to look Tony in the eye.

Sarmiento sighed. He situated his cap so Riku wouldn't have to meet his gaze. Or vice-versa. "I can tellz you have 'Vaeh's heart," he huffed. "You have her blood inz you. That's whats wrong with yourze legs._Her blood_. 'Cause dat's how Mastah revived us in the first place. We're dah only two dat're tied to him byz our blood. We're the only two dat he could wake." Tony paused. He seemed to struggle with what he was about to say. "Mastah knew he couldn't bring youze here by force, though he wanted to. He's interested in yourz Dark."

Riku scowled.

"He tried to takes youze once, but 'Vaeh intervened. The only way he could study you was to lure you here. And the bait was 'Eaven." Tony looked up. His eyes were uncommonly soft. "Mastah knew her heart would followz you – not the other way aroundz. Unlike the Princesses of Heart." Tony cleared his throat. A nervous bead of sweat betrayed his mood. "Mastah had to wait til 'Vaeh gave you her heart willinglyz. Dat way, he could enterz dah World, strike youze down, and take your girl."

Riku waited for Tony to finish. He felt ridiculous to be standing there, clenching and unclenching his throbbing knees. The longer he stood motionless, the more they ached.

"Odderwise..." Tony laughed. "You could've killed Mastah in the real Worlds."

Riku stilled. "_What_?"

Sarmiento nodded toward the computer, which was still dead. "You sawz his pictures didn't you? Mastah's allergicz to Light. Even the smallest amounts." Tony put his hands on his waist. He shook his head in exasperation. "_Nowz_, at least, I understandz Mastah's intentions. That's why he gave 'Vaeh her memories way back when. He wanted her to fallz in love with you. But he thoughtz by doinz so, your heart would fasten to hers. Not the other way around." Tony smirked. "Curious. I wonder if she ever loved you at all."

Riku clenched his teeth. "Shut-up..."

Tony overlooked him. He waved Riku's threat aside in an off-hand sort-of-way. "Mastah has the powah to implant memories, too. He could've lead 'Vaeh to believe she loved you..."

"SHUT-UP!" Riku snapped. "Tarsus can't fiddle with emotions!"

Sarmiento's guffaws on Riku theory triggered Riku's heart to falter. And the pain in his legs increased. Enough to where to fell to his knees. "Dat's true," Tony admitted. "Mastah can't fiddle with luv or blah-blah-blahz. But he can _instillz_ certain memories, heighten them, and make someone believez their in love." Tony stalked forward, advancing on Riku, who was hunched and shaking with rage. "Jus' ask Sora. He forgots all about Princess Kairi and thought he loved another."

Riku couldn't retaliate. His legs wouldn't allow it. Nevaeh's heart was weakening. His heart was severely pained – Sarmiento's words were killing him, body and soul. Not to mention 'Ansem' – he was taking his toll. What with Nevaeh so weak and his own will so defeated, the Heartless in him was rearing to consume him. "I..." Riku whispered. "If you help me..."

"_Help_ you?" Sarmiento laughed. He summoned his blade and rested its edge against Riku's neck. "I'd kill you if you didn't holdz 'Vaeh's heart."

Riku closed his eyes. He had a decision to make.

It was liable to kill him.

"If we find Heaven..._together_..." Riku swallowed the bile charging his throat. "...I'll let you destroy all the memories she's made since a week ago. She won't remember me. Her Light will vanish. I'll give her back her heart..." Riku didn't know if he could finish or not. The thought of losing Nevaeh to Tony was maddening. "...I'll give her back her heart," he snarled, raising his head to meet Sarmiento's scrutinizing disbelief, "and she'll live."

Tony stroked his chin. He sifted Riku's plea longer than was necessary. "Onlyz if I can killz ya afterwards."

Riku's eyes flickered, menacing and bright. "_You can try_."

Sarmiento grinned wide. "Dealz." He spat in his palm and thrust his accord-setting-spittle under Riku's nose.

Riku followed through. Shaking hands was never so difficult.

**ooo**

Sora ran the fastest he'd ever run. Time was running out. With ever step he took, his transformation completed itself. But, instead of resembling the Chasers like he thought he would – like the beginning – he began to appear his old self, albeit black. Soon, he was sprinting on two legs. The floor beneath his feet shattered. The Chaser waste evaporated at his touch.

He was more than Dark, now...

There wasn't Light in his eyes. Not anymore.

Sora wondered if he was anything but arms, legs, a torso, and a head. If he could wonder at all.

Sora halted. His body was numbed. He felt nothing. Worried nothing. Loved nothing. Hated nothing. He _was_ nothing. Dark and nothing.

A shaft of Light exploded from his chest.

Sora corked the leakage with his left hand.

He remembered himself.

_Kairi_.

Sora couldn't speak, but he thought. And it was enough to jar him back to his senses. _Kairi! Please!_ Sora was frantic. He held his right hand over his left. He bent his face to look directly at Kairi's heart. Or where it would be if he hadn't been blocking his view.

Kairi was suppressing her power in order to save him. But her resistance was dissolving along with Sora's old self. Unconscious or no, in spite of her wanting him to survive, Kairi's heart...

She was already starting to convert him into Light. Pure Light.

Sora, faint with pain, looked to see what had become of the hallway.

There was nothing. In truth, nothing. No hall, no Dark, no Veil, no Realm of Darkness, no World...Sora's eyes were tortured, trying to decipher what he was seeing. It was almost as if what he saw didn't exist. Therefore, his eyes couldn't perceive..._anything_...

Even the Realm of Light was absent.

Sora gasped. He closed his eyes against the 'hole' Kairi made. When Tarsus had predicted that her power would destroy _any_ and _every_ thing, he wasn't kidding.

**ooo**

Sarmiento helped Riku to his feet.

Riku's legs were completely dead. He'd disregarded Nevaeh's advice and hadn't kept his pace. She wasn't there to flirt with him anymore – the ghost of her heart was concealed by the Veil. There wasn't a hope for his walking. Riku hoped that the pain wouldn't continue once his lower extremities were useless, but he was wrong.

It doubled.

"Stop yourz blubbering," Tony chuckled. "Bodyguards don't cry."

Riku's tears were unconscious. "Hn," was all he said.

Being toted on Tony's back wasn't the most comfortable of situations, either. He was a grown man. In physique. And Sarmeinto was much too gung-ho about their deal to just carry him any other slower way. Bare-chested and sweaty (this going for the both of them), uncomfortable didn't do the situation justice.

Sarmiento stormed past the floating bodies. He didn't bother winding around them. So the Key Bearers of old were shoved to the wayside.

Nevaeh's heart beat a little differently. Riku was curious as to whether or not Heaven heard his pact with Tony. Or if she cared. When had her thoughts been stripped of her? The moment Tarsus forced Heaven into his Veil? If so, did her spirit 'remember', in spite of her lack of memory? Would it recall him after Sarmeinto removed the times they'd shared?

Maybe. The way Nevaeh's heart was panicking, Riku believed it to be true.

But the head and the heart were very different. What Nevaeh would remember of him would be overshadowed by her consciousness. All the same, it made Riku happy to know that there would be a little bit of 'stoic', deep-deep-deep down. Not enough to uncover, but enough to _be_ there.

Nevaeh's heart lurched. No matter how quickly it beat, Riku's ability to walk wasn't returning. And the Dark in him quickly took care of Nevaeh's second wind. Her emotions submitted and her heart resumed its original pace. Or, perhaps, slower.

Riku sighed. "Do you even know where we're going, Sarmiento?"

Tony nodded. His hat bumped against Riku's nose. "To dah prisons. If she's not dere, she mightz be..." Sarmeinto brainstormed. "I dunno. But we'll find her."

(A/N:2)

"_YO_!" called a voice from above.

Riku and Tony lifted their heads.

Half of Demyx was sticking out of Larxene's cell. The rest of him was morphed into water. If not, he wouldn't have been adept to do what he was doing. "Look, Larxene! Look! It's..." Demyx faltered. "...it's that _one guy_! The one that kidnapped Roxas from us!" Demyx smile faded, suddenly remembering that what he said wasn't something he appreciated. "_HEY_!"

(A/N:3)

Riku furrowed his eyebrows, mocking Tony. "I'm Riku. Sora's friend."

Demyx' frown turned upside down. "Oh! So you're a good guy?"

Riku nodded. "I'm-"

"HOW'D YOUZE GET OUT OF YOUR CELL?" Tony interrupted.

Demyx, having not noticed Tony at all, balked at the sight of Tarsus' understudy. But his surprise was short-lived. His face fell into shadow. "_You_..." Demyx held his hands over Tony's head. _Fifty feet_ over his head. Demyx wriggled his fingers until ten droplets of water puddled at their ends.

They dropped, sharpening as they went, tripling in size.

Tony_only just_ dodged them. He moved so quickly his hat flew off his head. Sarmiento's prized possession was pinned to the floor by a lance of water.

Demyx slumped against the prison bars. He was out of breath. "_Wow_..." He didn't even have the energy to talk. "What's..." He blinked. "What's _wrong_ with me?"

Sarmiento smirked. "Youze a good guy now. Youze are a parts of the Light, if onlyz a little." He kicked down Demyx' lance and reached for his hat, which sported a five-inch by five-inch tear. When he situated his cap on his head, his dark brown hair feathered out the top like a peacock. "I don'tz think you has enough Light to killz ya. Not_yet_."

Demyx wailed. "I don't wanna be a protag!"

Riku 'hn'ed long and loud. Yes, Demyx was fast approaching the team of good. But he lacked. A lot. If Demyx was willing to hit Riku just to hit Tony, '_protag'_ was out of his reach.

Demyx wiped his nose. "I guess that's why Larxene's having such a hard time breathing."

Tony sniggered.

Riku shushed him. "Demyx?" he called. "Can you tell me if Heaven's up there?"

Demyx blinked. Once, twice, three times. "Uh, _no_," he snorted. "This is more, like, the _other place_." Demyx worked water-horns on top of his head.

"I mean..." Riku grumbled. "A _girl_ named Nevaeh. Is she up there?"

Demyx' answer was quick. "Yep."

Sarmeinto's reaction to his response was even quicker. Tony ran up the wall, Riku in tow. Demyx summoned the strength to convert the rest of his body into water, but not before Tony thrust his hand into Demyx' liquefied self. So, of course, when Demyx retreated into Larxene's cell, he pulled Tony and Riku right along with him.

Three, solid bodies fell to the floor, right in front of Larxene.

Demyx '_eek'ed_. "I didn't mean to take _you_ with me!"

Tony shivered. Both him and Riku were soaking wet. "I don't seez how youze travel like that." He wrung out his hat.

"Demyx, you moron," Larxene hissed. She didn't move from her chained position. "Tarsus' sent his lackey to finish us off. And you invited him to kill us with open arms." Murder was in her eyes. "I'd strangle you if I could!" Her chains rattled, exemplifying her warning.

Demyx simpered. "_I'd _release_ you if I could_."

Riku, in want to convince Larxene of his good intentions, dispelled her bondage with a rove of his wrist.

Demyx smiled. A part of him appeared miffed that Riku could accomplish what he could not, but another part of him was relieved that Larxene was free from Tarsus' magic shackles. "See? He's a good guy." Demyx made sure to point at Riku.

Larxene didn't know what to say. She was dubious of Sarmiento.

Tony cheesed. "I'm not herez to killz ya right now. We're lookin' for 'Vaeh."

"You aren't here to kill _her_, are you?" Demyx asked.

"No," was Riku's answer. "We're here to save her." His eyes, through not his own, spoke volumes since he was himself. "If we don't find Heaven soon, she'll die."

Demyx looked at Larxene, who nodded him an 'okay'. She still didn't move, which drove Riku to worry about her and the Light she possessed. Then again, Larxene was strong-willed. And more evil than good. She would survive.

Demyx laid a hand on Riku's shoulder. He hesitated. "You need him to come with you?" His issue was a hopeful one. Possibly because he could sense Tony's wicked objective. From the darkened expression on his face, Riku deemed it so.

"Yeah," Riku said softly. "He needs to come with me."

Tony smiled a triumphant smile.

Demyx punched it off him. He apologized to Riku while Tony sputtered from the shock of being hit by _Demyx_ of all people. "Sorry. That's your fare."

Tony made to shout obscenities. Demyx altered Sarmiento's mouth to water (following the rest of his body) in sync with a wide, jubilant grin. Next, he worked with Riku. Demyx' magic moved agonizingly slow under the circumstance, but his power was exhausted. It wasn't his fault.

Finally morphed, Demyx steered Riku and Sarmiento into the cell that neighbored Larxene's. Releasing his water ability was easy as well as draining. As soon as Tony's solid feet made contact with the floor, Demyx passed out cold.

Tony watched him fall. "Serves youze right." He didn't bother furthering his revenge. A kick here and a kick there, though tantalizing, was only a waste of Sarmiento's time as far as he was concerned. He was there for one reason and one reason only. Nevaeh Alexander.

Nevaeh sat, unchained. The need to bind her wasn't necessary. Her heart was gone. She wasn't going anywhere.

Riku eased himself to the floor. His heart – his mind were ballistic. His deal with Sarmiento stabbed at his insides. It burnt his throat and dizzied his senses like a mutated nausea. Seeing Nevaeh now, face to face? And realizing what he was giving up? _Who_ he was giving up? Riku didn't know if he could do it or not.

(A/N:4)

"Heaven..." She was unhurt. No bruises. No cuts. No nothing. But she looked upset. She looked scared. Her unbound hair lay mimicking an aureola – a halo of the body. Nevaeh was more angelic now than she had ever been. In the midst of the Dark, she looked as close to pure as they came. "Heaven..." Riku stroked her cheek. He wasn't one to display such emotive behavior. Especially when another was around to watch. But this was the last time...

Tony smacked his hand away. "Don't touch herz," he sneered. "She no longerz belongs to you."

"She never _belonged_ to me," Riku corrected.

"Whateverz." Sarmiento collected all of Nevaeh's memories. He took a nervous breath. Again, sweat betrayed the fact that this was something that wasn't allowed. He was disobeying his Master. "Be veryz quiet and veryz still. If I mess up, she'll die when you give her back her heart. I have tah destroy every singlez memory tied to you. And since 'Vaeh doesn't have dat many memories to beginz with..."

Riku cheeks trickled with tears. He liked to think that they were still unconscious.

Tony pointed to the duller colors of Nevaeh's memory. "Mastah kept her past shielded fromz her for so long, she's powerless tah recallz her childhood. Or, if she does manage it, it's hard." Sarmiento picked a memory from the depths of Nevaeh's past. "Some are clearz. Like this one: _raspberries_. But dat's only because she wants, _yearns_, to rememberz it."

Riku braced himself with his arms. Legs tucked beneath him against the Dark, his ache escalated into something terrible. Riku hung his head. His insensible tears dripped from his chin and his nose. "_Why are you telling me this_?"

Tony crushed Nevaeh memory of raspberries. "I likez watchin' youze squirm." When Riku tensed at his deed, Tony cocked one of his eyebrows like he was instigating a challenge. Just like Nevaeh. "I don't like raspberries." His justification was pathetic and cruel.

"Just get it over with," Riku growled. He fingers raked against the floor, which splintered. "Quick. Or Heaven's going to die."

Sarmiento yielded to Riku's request. He held Nevaeh's memory against her temple. One by one, he slipped the ember-orb of blue back where it belonged. "First, I'll replace dah memories I wantz to replace, since dere're less of 'em. Then I'llz breaks what's left." He hummed a gibberish melody, much too happy for the vibe, while he worked. Tony made sure to examine every grain of memory before he put it in its place. He wasn't about to make any mistakes here. He wasn't about to be reckless with his power, like he had with Riku.

"Dancin', eh?" Sarmiento made a funny noise. "Dat's gotta go."

Riku's hands twitched. He wanted to beat Sarmiento like the monster he was. But...he knew Tony's memory alteration was for the better. Nevaeh wouldn't remember him. In turn, she'd revert to her evil self. She would live.

Tony's muscles locked. His arm grew taut. "She's..." He gasped. "She's fighting me. She's knows I'm here."

Nevaeh flinched.

Riku remembered what it was like to have Tony rearranging his mind. He was insanely proud of Nevaeh's retaliation. And afraid. Fighting within ones mind wasn't exactly a stroll in the park. Riku caressed Nevaeh's brow. It tortured him to see that it wasn't _his_ hand that touched her face. But Ansem's. "Heaven," he lectured. "Stop. It's okay."

Nevaeh gasped. She moaned in her sleep. "...Riku..." Her hand clung to his.

Tony relaxed. "She's settled." He trembled from the exertion. "For a secondz, I thought I was gonna have to hurt her." Sarmiento took several, deep breaths and continued his reminiscence procedure. He began by inserting Nevaeh's ember, slow and easy, only to speed the process. Tony shoved the lot of memories, unwanted and not, directly into Nevaeh's head.

Nevaeh's nose bled. Her ears bled. Her eyes brimmed with crimson tears.

Riku jerked him back. "You're hurting her-" His words failed him. Holding Tony by the back of his suspenders, he took a good look at his face. It was pale. As pale as death. "Sarmiento?"

He didn't respond.

Riku shook him. "Sarmiento?" he asked. "Sarmeinto?" Riku's mind scrambled for an explanation. "_SARMIENTO_!" Riku shook him. Hard.

Tony's hand fell open. A single ember of memory remained. "Bodyguard..." His voice was almost too soft to hear. "Youze...has ta save...'Veah." Tony's face paled evermore. "My blood..." he gasped. "God, my blood..._my blood_..." He made such a face. It haunted Riku's eyes. "I don't...wantz to die...'Vaeh's not...hurt is she...I..."

Riku shook his head. He really didn't know, but he didn't think saying so would help. "She's fine. What happened?"

The last of Tony's color drained from his face.

Tony Sarmiento was dead.

(A/N:5)

"A fitting end for such a fool." Tarsus made his presence known at long, long last. He disregarded Tony and, instead, set his gaze on Riku. He looked at him like a starved beast would drool over fresh meat. "And here you are."

"_Here I am_." Riku, very subtly, took hold of the last of Nevaeh's memory. "Aren't I what you've been waiting for?"

Tarsus shook his hooded head. "No. I've been waiting for the Seventh Princess to destroy everything. You, my dear boy, were simply a side quest." Tarsus studied him with his hidden eyes. "Come to find, you're nothing more than a little boy with a Heartless living inside him, in place of your Nobody." Tarsus tisked. "How boring. You're nothing but trash."

Riku laid Sarmiento on the floor. "How could you do this?" Riku clenched the hand that didn't hold Nevaeh's memory into a tight fist. "_How could you do this to your grandson_?"

(A/N:6)

Tarsus stood there, ominous and foreboding. He bent over Riku. A punctured smile plagued his face. "He was going to ruin everything. I knew you'd come for Nevaeh. I was hoping that I'd be able to study you when you arrived. But _he_..." Tarsus made a motion toward Tony. "_He_ was going to _kill_ you." Tarsus leaned back. He didn't illustrate or speak further. He merely waited.

Riku didn't know what he was waiting for. But since Tarsus didn't appear to want to kill him just yet, Riku asked, "Why are you doing this? _All_ of this?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Tarsus' chuckle dripped with angst. "I want to destroy everything."

"You don't want to open Kingdom Hearts? You don't want to rule all the Worlds?"

"No."

Riku was startled. Every single one of his assumptions was wrong. "Then_why_?"

Tarsus looked from Nevaeh to Sarmiento to Riku. "It was for you. All of you. A life dedicated to war with Dark? A life dedicated to service under a warmonger King? A life that really isn't life at all? I couldn't _bear_ for anyone else to have such an existence." Tarsus reached for his hood. "_So many..._" He clutched its brim. "_So many_ Key Bearers reduced to machines of war. Light vs. Dark. And who will win, in the end? How many must die in order to claim victory?" Tarsus removed his hood.

Riku gaped.

Tarsus was unveiled.

The Master was nothing more than a boy. A boy, perhaps, at the age of eighteen. He had no hair. His eyes were sewn shut. But the glint of his orange irises shone through the holes in his eyelids. He was handsome. Scarred. Holes were everywhere. Even his lips...

Tarsus' was frightening.

"No more war. No more Key Bearers." Tarsus' beastly teeth made an appearance. "That's my goal. Not World domination. Not Kingdom Hearts. I want to obliterate _everything_."

Riku's mind was too scrambled to work properly. Nevertheless, he found his voice. "You can't. You can't just _end_ everything."

Tarsus demonic smile faded.

Riku was adamant. "What about the ones that _want_ to live? You can't just _deny_ someone the right to life because you know its is hard-"

"_Quiet_," Tarsus hissed. "_Everything_ will be gone. Even me. There's no stopping it. Kairi will crush all that isn't good in these Worlds. And since _nothing_ is good – not hearts – not anything..." Tarsus didn't have to finish. He lifted his arms into the air, practically begging Kairi to finish him. "_Everything_," he laughed. "_Everything_ will be gone! You, me, Nevaeh, the King..."

Tarsus lost himself in his laughter. "I will save _ALL OF YOU_!"

Riku opened his hand. Nevaeh's memory glowed there. "Why didn't I listen to the King?" Riku asked himself.

Tarsus was too busy laughing to rebuke his query.

Riku bent toward Nevaeh. The need to wipe her memories clean didn't exist anymore. But he wanted to return the last of them anyhow. He wanted to speak with her again. Love her again. Before the end.

Riku didn't know what he was doing. He'd never dealt with memories. He didn't know how to handle them. 'Carefully' was the limit to his knowledge. Even so, he copied Tony's methods and pressed Nevaeh's ember against the temple of her head.

Riku didn't expect memory manipulation to be _that_ easy. And it wasn't.

Riku felt a part of him follow Nevaeh's recollection. Not literally or physically. But it was a part of him. Riku recalled Sarmiento's hand...the day Tony had taken it upon himself to mess with his head...Riku imagined that this – this sensation that he felt right now – was the same.

Riku's 'fingers' emerged into Nevaeh's head. His 'wrist'...his 'arm'...until 'he', was inside of her. Riku knew that he was on the outside, too. He sensed himself there, leaning over his love, listening to Tarsus' peels of hilarity. The outside, however, was at a languish. Here, on the inside, was another matter.

Riku was customary. He was dressed as he normally dressed, fully clothed...

This was Nevaeh's memory.

Scenes of her life, like ghosts, fluttered by where he stood. Some were too dim to see. Some were particularly bright. In the span of hours and hours, it felt, Riku watched them all. But he knew time hadn't passed. There was no such thing as time here. Nevaeh's memories were expanding, filling her mind. What was once barren and dry was now filled with Prussian blue. Memories, good and bad.

Riku strode through Nevaeh's memoirs. He amused himself with the recent: The way he looked wasn't correct. It was how Nevaeh saw him, which was entertaining in and of itself.

The first time they met, according to Nevaeh, he looked ridiculous. Evil, gangly. Riku snorted.

The second and third time she encountered him was most accurate.

From then on out, his appearance was even more absurd than the first meeting. Because his flaws were tossed to the curb. He looked handsome. Not just _any_ handsome, but _beyond_ handsome. Which..._might_ have been saying something if he actually cared about how he looked...

(A/N:7)

Riku found Nevaeh sprawled out on the memory floor. She looked peaceful. And different. Within her mind, she saw herself how she saw herself. Nevaeh didn't do 'Heaven Alexander' fair dealing.

Heart in a vice, Riku knelt at Nevaeh's side. He grabbed her shoulders in a firm, but gentle, hold. "Heaven," he whispered. "Heaven, wake up."

Riku was surprised at how sudden she came to. He opened his mouth to express his relief, but his jaw snapped shut when Nevaeh's first collided with the underside of his chin. Riku issued a very low and a very painful groan through clenched teeth.

"Mr..._Riku_?"

That title had never sent his insides to twist the way they did.

"I thought you were going to let Tony..." Nevaeh supported herself with her elbows. Their noses touched, which wasn't a problem. "_Tony_. I can't believe you were going to let him-"

"You don't have to worry about Sarmeinto anymore."

The note in Riku's voice bade Nevaeh to hold her tongue. She searched Riku's face and the realization dawned on her that something was terribly amiss. "What's happening?" she asked. "_Why didn't you listen to the King_..." Nevaeh resisted the urge to scream. All the information Riku had gathered had found its way at her disposal, in one way or another. "_You idiot_! Didn't I tell you not to come for me?"

"But-"

"_I would've stopped you if I could_!" Nevaeh shouted, referring to the time she'd been a mere apparition of her heart.

Riku didn't argue. Heaven's spite wasn't important right now. To him, her beauty intensified the angrier she became. Which only infuriated Nevaeh.

"Stop that smirking! This isn't a joke! What you did was selfish, ignorant, dangerous-"

Riku shut her up with a kiss. He couldn't decide if she was returning it or continuing with her rant. So he parted with his Heaven the smallest of amounts to hear her murmur against his lips: "Ris...risky...and...'n..."

Riku didn't miss the hidden meaning. The _I'll-get-you-back-for-this-later_ look. (If there _was_ a later.) Not that it mattered. Riku memorized Nevaeh's bliss-stricken face. And he suddenly remembered that Sarmiento crushed her memory of their admission. "I _had_ to come for you."

"Why?"

There wasn't a point in beating around the bush. "Because I'm in love with you."

Nevaeh blushed. "I..." She faltered at his frankness and sincerity. "I'm in love with you, too, _but that doesn't mean_-"

Riku ignored the rest of Nevaeh's sentence and silenced her again. Except, this time, Nevaeh responded as he did. Like the last time, unremembered or no, Riku smothered her mouth with easy kisses. Many many times. He was afraid to stop. Afraid to let her go. But nothing lasted forever.

Riku was kind enough to let Nevaeh win their kissing match.

Then, almost reluctant, he released her heart.

Time was up.

**ooo**

Sora walked, one hand over his chest and another over his stomach. Two breaks. And another was on the way. He could feel it.

A shaft of light exploded from his back.

Sora buckled. He couldn't cork that one...

Still, he pressed on. He shuffled his way down the corridor of glass coffins. There were six – three on each side. And each contained a Princess of Heart. Thick tubes connected them to the ceiling. Though Light admitted from the girls, Dark fed through the pipes. Two Hearts were confined to each container.

Sora glanced behind him. There was no retreating. Whereas the first and second of Kairi's shafts only made a hole, the third destroyed the entire hallway. Sora gulped. He focused ahead. Though blurred from the pain wracking his Dark body, he perceived Kairi's chamber.

She wasn't just_locked_ in a coffin like the others. She had an entire room to herself.

Sora approached. Slowly. In agony.

Kairi lay in the middle of her prison, which radiated with Light. Even when she didn't possess her heart, Kairi's Light ate the Dark. As of now, the latter was powerful enough to stifle one, little girl's supremacy.

It was also fading.

Sora pressed his hand against Kairi's cell. His fingers not only sizzled, they started to vanish. "Kairi..." he whispered. "I'm here..."

Kairi's heart beat more soundly. At the same time, it shuddered against itself.

"Kairi." Sora uncovered his wounds. Her Light shone through him. "Don't hold back. I promise, everything will be okay." _Did he really have the authority to say such a thing? Well, he had. And that was that._"Take your heart, Kairi. Live." Light devoured Sora from the inside out. It surprised him how much it didn't hurt. Then again, the pain was probably so intense he no longer felt anything.

Sora merged into Kairi's field of white. He released her heart.

**ooo**

Axel stood his ground in the courtyard of the castle. He stared above him. At the Dark. At Tarsus' enforcements pressing against the Cornerstone's shield. Beside him stood Leon and Cloud, among many more from every World. United under one banner.

Wave after wave of Dark hammered back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. The Cornerstone held, but, ever so slowly, it deteriorated. And the Dark kept coming.

The King stood in front, eyes turned toward the heavens. "Don't worry." He smiled a unique smile. "Everything's going to be fine."

Axel blanched. He shrieked over the murmurs of the crowd equipped for battle. "How can you _say_ that? Evil is _right_ on our doorstep!"

Mickey's smile grew. "Yes. It _is_ on our doorstep." The twinkle in his eye was comforting. "Just wait. Wait until evil opens the door. Like the last time, and the times before, Light will shine among the Dark. And the Dark will not understand it."

(A/N:8)

**ooo**

Kairi opened her eyes. A wave of panic consumed her, only to pass as quickly as it had formed. Everywhere, all around, stark against the Dark, was Light. The Light from her grandmother's story. All of it. Every single bit. "So much," she whispered. "So much Light." Kairi wondered how she came to hold the entirety of coveted power.

She watched it expand. It was quick to consume the Dark. Quick to consume everything.

Nothing was good.

Kairi lifted her hands to where she could see them. They were solid white. As was the rest of her body. She, in fact, _was_ the Light. And she was surrounded by Light. Nothing but a cyclone of Light. Everything else was too evil to approach. Kairi was alone.

A smudge of Dark appeared in the distance. Its approach was steady. Unfaltering.

It was Sora.

He held something in his black hands, which were cupped at his chest. It glowed bright amongst the storm of Light. It radiated far more brilliant than anything either of them had ever seen. Yet, all the same, they didn't regard the luminosity. Only each other. Light and Dark. Good and Evil.

They walked toward each other. Kairi, shining in all her intensity. And Sora. A dark blotch against Kairi's canvas of fair.

It was a feigned eternity. The seeing, the approaching, and...

Neither of them spoke. If one did, the other didn't hear. The torrent of Dark and Light was overwhelming. And, steadily, Light was winning. Sora's aura dematerialized.

He held Kairi's heart. He held it out for her to take. When his Princess complied, but before she returned her heart to its rightful place, Sora stepped close. He breeched the Light, and stole a final kiss.

Kairi absorbed her heart.

Light detonated.

**ooo**

Tarsus spread his arms ever wide. Kairi's Light advanced.

It devoured him while he laughed.

(A/N:9)

**ooo**

Dark threatened to eat Riku alive. His shadow. 'Ansem'. It was suffocating. Horribly so. And it chided him for trying to resist the lure of evil. For trying to run from what he really was.

Then, just moments after, his iniquity was gone. Like it never existed. Converse, but just as torturous, the Light dominated the Dark. Dominated its roll, too. Instead of bowing under the power of Dark, Riku bowed under the power of Light.

Riku found himself on the outside, now. Tarsus' Veil rattled. Riku could barely see.

Everything was breaking. Dying.

Riku hunched down over Nevaeh. If he could protect her, he would.

Seconds ticked away. More seconds. And more.

"Mr. Riku?" Nevaeh breathed in his ear. "As much as I adore you, I'd rather be_breathing_..."

Riku bristled. He pushed himself upright and sat on his legs, which were fine. He helped Nevaeh into a sitting position. "What happened?" Everything he saw was white. There was nothing. Nobody. Riku looked left, and right, then left again.

This time, he saw two figures. Quite near.

One stirred. He rubbed the top of his crown. "Whoa. What'd I miss?" It was Demyx.

Larxene was out for the count.

There were others, too. The Seven Princesses, imitating Larxene. Least he forget Tarsus' slaves in the distance.

Riku stared at his hands. They were his. Every single bit of him was...

"Shouldn't we be dead?" Nevaeh asked. She looked herself over. "_Are_ we dead?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders.

Nevaeh smirked. "Well. Death isn't so bad, is it?" She touched Riku's face. So softly. So tenderly. "I just have to think of this as the next, big adventure."

Riku stifled a 'hn'. "How poetic."

"Isn't it, though?" Nevaeh slid her hand from Riku's cheek to the nape of his neck. She pulled him toward her. "Let's hope you kiss as good in the afterlife-" A small spark of Light ignited within Nevaeh. Enough to where she felt it. Enough to where she knew what it meant, too. "EEP!" Her sunset eyes popped. Then she leapt for joy, knocking Riku over in her haste to rise to her feet. "I'M ALIVE!"

Riku blinked.

Nevaeh's smile broadened. "YOU'RE ALIVE, TOO!"

Riku felt frazzled. "Am I really?"

Nevaeh's expression changed. "Don't use that tone with me!" She crouched down in front of him. "You don't believe a word I've said, do you?"

Riku raked a heavy hand down his face. "No..."

Nevaeh's eyes diverted to something behind him. It must have been big because she squealed Riku into silence again. "Sir," she cooed in a calm manner. A happy giggle was cause for Riku to worry. Only because Nevaeh never giggled like that. And she never cried when she was jolly, either.

Except for once. But Riku kept that to himself.

He spun to see what was so awesome. He wasn't surprised to see Sora and Kairi. Full-throttle snogging, no less. Only something of _said_ magnitude would capture Nevaeh's attention. (And there was no way he could outdo a kiss like that...)

Tiny beads of Light erupted from Sora and Kairi's core. Millions. Billions. They scattered everywhere and in every direction.

Nevaeh gasped. She grabbed Riku's chin and returned him where he'd been facing beforehand. Since her palms conquered his cheeks, Riku's lips were puckered like a fish. Riku was in too good of a mood to grunt or complain. He was also too exhausted to wiggle from Nevaeh's grasp. "_That's why_!" she whispered. "That's why we're alive!"

Riku understood without having to ask. Kairi's Light didn't destroy the Worlds and what they held because she didn't keep her Light to herself. Tarsus had miscalculated. He didn't understand love or kindness. He didn't understand selflessness. So there was no way he could have predicted that Kairi would _share_ her Light.

With everyone.

Riku opened his mouth to speak: "Why isn't..." Nevaeh slid her hands to Riku's neck, where she commenced to play with his Adam's apple. Riku, for once, didn't mind Nevaeh's flirtatious behavior. It was annoying, yes, but it was also addicting. "Where's Tarsus? And Sarmeinto?"

Nevaeh pursed her lips. Her brows furrowed. "I don't know." She flexed her ankles so she could peek over the top of Riku's head. "_Miss Kairi_!"

Riku's skin crawled with goosebumps. "_Don't bother them!_" he hissed.

Kairi was already turning around.

Sora stood unaffected.

The Princess appeared a tad sleepy, but perfectly okay. She brightened when she saw Riku and Nevaeh. "Nevaeh! Hi!" She waved.

Sora fell over backwards in a heap of unconsciousness.

Kairi clapped her hands over her mouth. "Not again!" She rushed to his side.

Nevaeh ignored the situation entirely. "Miss Kairi, I was wondering-" Her line of questioning died in her throat.

People began appearing out of the Light. People Nevaeh recognized, moreover. People like Fifi and Cloud. Axel and Mushu. No matter how many times she blinked, she couldn't get rid of them. They didn't appear to have seen her. Not until Nevaeh's environs took to change. From where she sat to the sky above.

Blue. How she missed the color. Wind. It teased her hair. Grass. It tickled her bare feet.

Nevaeh ogled her surroundings. "Mr. Riku," she said out of the corner of her mouth. "Have I gone insane or are you seeing what I'm seeing?" When he didn't answer her, she glowered straight into his...

..._closed_ eyes.

He was asleep.

Nevaeh released Riku. He slumped to the ground. "What a fine time to nap."

Solidity came into play. Kairi, Sora, Demyx, Larxene, Riku, herself, the other six Princesses of Heart, and Tarsus' laborers were now located at Disney Castle. The transaction from the Realm of Light to a real World startled them as much as it startled the King and his men. Or, actually, just _his men_. Mickey was considerably tranquil, truth be told.

Everyone stood staring.

Demyx cleared his throat. "_Yo_."

Axel burst from the crowd.

Demyx anticipated receiving his flame-infatuated cohort...

Axel dashed him by in order to see if Larxene was okay. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You okay, babe?" He was lucky she was unconscious.

Demyx pouted.

Shouts of excitement reverberated across the garden. The leaves from the bushes threatened to fall. Victory was in the air. "The Chasers are gone!" some cried. Others were too busy bouncing up and down or hugging or kissing to make remarks. It felt like one, big festivity. Nevaeh had never seen the like.

People she didn't know showered her with praise. "Long live the Key Bearers!" they shouted. Over and over and over again.

"LONG LIVE THE KEY BEARERS!"

The chanting was splendid.

"_LONG LIVE THE KEY BEARRES_!"

**ooo**

_Snip...snip...snip..._

Riku awoke, not knowing where he was. But that didn't last long. He smelt sterilities. He heard the persistent chirping of an EKG. He felt an outlandish amount of gauze wrapped about him like a mummy.

Riku took a moment to ponder what kind of shape he was in.

_Snip...snip...snip..._

Riku opened his eyes.

Nevaeh sat there, a pair of scissors in her hand. Her beautiful lips turned to smile. "You're awake," she stated the obvious. Her tool flashed against the sunlight that poured from the windows up above. Nevaeh went back to work:

_Snip...snip...snip..._

Riku found moving hard. "What are you doing? Where am I?"

_Snip...snip...snip..._

"You are in the infirmary of Disney castle. And I'm cutting your hair."

Riku would have jerked upright if he hadn't been so sore and stiff. "_WHAT_?"

Nevaeh patted him on top of his head. "No worries. Just a trim." She pulled his silver locks around for him to see. It was, indeed, shorter, but not as short as he thought. Mid-shoulder was perfectly fine. As long as she didn't touch his bangs. "You're such an Emo," Nevaeh teased.

Riku grumbled something incomprehensible.

"_Riku_!"

Sora beamed from the bed to his right. At the moment, Kairi was feeding him soup. She pressed the tip of her spoon against Sora's cheek, wetting it with broth. Sora made a disgusted face. "I don't want soup, Kairi. I want a burger. And fries. And ramen! And a chocolate shake! And-"

Kairi's_you-know-better_ glare shut Sora up pretty quick. "No solid foods for you. Not until Aerith casts another Cure spell."

"I've had _three_," Sora whined.

"That's not getting rid of these." Kairi pointed at the two scars on his torso. Where her light had torn through him.

Sora grinned a cheeky grin. "_Battle scars_."

Riku sniggered.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Kairi scolded. She held her hand for the others to see. "I can't summon as much Light as I used to." Only the very tips of her fingers glowed. "Riku's 'empty', Nevaeh can't conjure her Keyblade, and Sora..." Kairi fumbled. "You..."

Sora was gnawing on his arm. Or: scratching an itch with his teeth. "Hm?" he asked.

"Nevermind," was Kairi's reply.

Nevaeh wasn't fazed about her weapon. She explained: "When Tarsus vanished, my power vanished, too." _Snip...snip...snip..._ "I'll have to find a new weapon. The possibilities are endless, don't you agree, sir?"

Riku didn't know what to say to that. "Wait," he finally managed. "_What's wrong with me_?"

Nevaeh stopped cutting. She ran her pointer down his chest. (The EKG spiked.) "No more 'Ansem'." She drew little shapes against his abs. They didn't make any sense. "What's what you called him, right?"

Riku nodded. He wondered, for a moment, if Nevaeh recalled ever having the real Ansem as her father. "Yeah..." Riku batted her hand aside. "He's gone? Just like that?"

Nevaeh nodded. "You have a 'hole', as Lady Aerith said. Your Dark was ready to take you hostage. Your Light has to rebuild itself. There wasn't much to begin with so it'll take a while."

"What about Tarsus?"

Nevaeh looked at Kairi, who took her turn elaborating: "From what the King told me, I dispersed my Light. To everyone. Even him. Those who rejected it..." She didn't bother finishing. "But I don't understand," she sighed. "Even Maleficent accepted my gift. And Pete, too. All of them. All the antags."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Cornerstone." Sora offered.

Kairi shoved soup into Sora's open mouth. "I guess so.

Sora choked. And while he battled with Kairi's nasty sustenance, Mickey, Axel, Donald and Goofy chose to grace them with a check-up and a hello. Unsurprisingly, the latter two took to their usual Sora-glomping. It was good medicine for them.

"How're you guys feeling?" the King asked.

"Peachy," one choked.

"Fine, You're Majesty," another curtsied.

"Never better, sir," purred the third.

"Hn," grunted the last.

Mickey smiled. He took the four of them in with a smile. "You did very well, considering you didn't heed a single word I said." (Sora and Riku shrank under their covers.) "But that's all water under the bridge. The Princesses of Heart are safe and sound, as well as their Princes, and the other-Worlders have returned to their rightful homes, which were restored thanks to Kairi." Mickey's ears fanned in his pride. "There hasn't been a World Union like this since my great-great grandfather was King."

"World Union?" Kairi questioned aloud.

Mickey nodded. "Every World has made a pact. To help and be helped. Nothing like Tarsus' war will _ever_ tear us apart again. Not while I'm around."

Pity struck Riku's insides. He couldn't help his sympathy. It was sad to think that Tarsus thought he was doing the greater good. When, in fact, he was very wrong. On-the-other-side-of-the-spectrum wrong.

Axel wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm just glad to see you safe, Roxas. You had me worried."

"_SORA_," everyone said at once.

Axel sighed. "Fine!" He sat on the end of Sora's bed. "So, _Sora_, you've just saved the Worlds from complete and udder destruction. What are you going to do now?"

Everyone was shocked. Not only had Axel called Sora 'Sora', but he'd also unannounced the fact that _Kairi_ was the hero of this story. Not the Keyblade Master.

Sora grinned. "I'm going home."

"Home!" Kairi acknowledged.

"Home," Riku agreed.

"_Home_?" Nevaeh looked a little put-out. "Yes...I guess I'll...go home." Anyone with ears could tell she was distraught. But only _one_ person knew how to consol her.

"Yeah. _Home_." Riku smiled. A genuine smile. The '_You-like-me-Heaven_?' smile. "With us."

Nevaeh brightened. "Home," she breathed. "I'm going home."

Axel wasn't impressed with their answers. "Well, good, then," he huffed. "You can take your parents and your _little friends_ with you, too." He snubbed the lot of them, ostensibly hurt. Why nobody had answered his broadcast question with a: "I'm going to hang out with the coolest guy I know: Axel!" was beyond him.

"_Parents_?" Sora piqued.

The EKG wouldn't shut up.

Axel, continuing his slight, replied: "Well, _duh_. We weren't going to leave your World behind, were we?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi rounded on Mickey, who avoided their gawks of:_Why-didn't-you-tell-us-sooner?_ "They're a very excitable bunch. I can tell ya that much." He laughed his high-pitched laugh. "I can see where you get it from." Embarrassed, Mickey withdrew a couple of sheets of paper. "While we're on the subject, can you please sign these?"

Sora and Riku shared suspicious looks. "What are they?"

"They're contracts." Dread filtered across the King's face. "I'm not allowed to summon you guys for mission purposes unless it's a weekend, holiday, or vacation." Mickey sighed. He looked defeated. "That is, _if_ you don't have any homework."

Sora knew his mother's scolding-aftermath-facade without trying.

Nevaeh clapped for joy. "Great! Where do I sign?"

**The End**

**A/N:1:** Tarsus is mad. He's insane. Throughout this entire story, I've led you to believe that he's _actually_ had a reason behind everything he's done. That he's _actually_ very smart. But he's not. He's just crazy.

**A/N:2:** Holy snacks. Riku and Sarmiento are getting along.

**A/N:3:** Lol, Demyx. I'm growing fond of him.

**A/N:4:** Poor Riku. Also: Those of you that I talked with concerning 'the end'? Yeah. It's _completely_ different from what I said. That's because I _never_ know what's going to happen until I write it. Weird, huh?

**A/N:5:** I'm sad. Tony Sarmiento was a formidable villain. And, even though he was evil, there was a part of him that cared for Nevaeh. OH! The reason Tony shoved Nevaeh's memories in her head like that was because he lost his concentration. Because of Tarsus - Tarsus sucked away all of Tony's blood, which killed him. Yeah. Gross.

**A/N:6:** When Riku said '_grandson'_ he meant: great-great-great-great-great- (So on and so forth.)

**A/N:7:** Riku_would_ be the kind of guy that didn't know how good he looked. Then again...guys find themselves in the _worst_ trouble when they realize just how hot they are.

**A/N:8:** John 1:5 – 'A light shines in the darkness, but the darkness can't understand it.' It's my favorite.

**A/N:9:** What an anticlimactic way to go...

Please don't ask me about Roxas and Namine. I tried to add them in a-gah-gillion times, but I couldn't make it work. I'm sorry.

**ooo**

_A/N: Wow. This feels rushed. Is this really the end? For real? I'm seeing spots. I'm done! WHOO-HOO, I'm done! _

_At the same time: (Sniff) I'm done...?_

_Ah, well. As one story ends, another begins. THE AFTERS will be posted by the weekend. So keep a look out. Sometime between now and Saturday, TA will be up and running. I can't live long without a story to write._

_Guys. Seriously. If I've forgotten to tie a loose end, let me know. I'd feel horrible if I didn't catch everything. So, perhaps, if I _did_, there_might_ be a chapter 48. Only because this author is the most feckless person she knows. _

_Wow...what to say? A year and a half. That's how long this story's been goin' on. Sheesh-louise. Finally complete._

_I kinda don't want it to end...eeeeehhh. _

_I would __**very much**__ appreciate it if y'all gave me your final grade for That's Why. And, if it's not too much, I'd like to know your favorite part. Or one of your favorite parts. Just because. As a favor for reviewing, I'll reply with a hilarious scene: _

_**Nevaeh is deciding what sort of weapon she wants to use, now that she's no longer capable of wielding a Keyblade. Riku shuts her down. Repeatedly. **_

_That should be sweet. Hehe!_

_Thanks for reading. _

_This is Talitha Koum, over and out._

_God bless you all. _


End file.
